Yu-Gi-Oh: Awakening
by GinIchimaru03
Summary: Set after The Elder Scrolls Tournament six months ago. Jack who is now the leader of The Blades tries to manage after the loss of his friend Juliet. It is Jack's mission to deal with the Vampire Lord, Volkihar. While Jack is fighting the Vampires a new evil awakens.
1. Black Feathers in the Sky

_Welcome, to my new story._

 _This story continues on The Elder Scrolls Tournament, so it is highly advised you read that first._

 _Unlike the first one this ain't a tournament style._

 _Now for the rules I don't use ban lists and I will use anime or manga only cards, sometimes I will use the anime effect for a card, sometimes I use self made cards details of these cards can be found at the end of a chapter. Now this is taking place after the events of 5D's._

 _This time there will be Riding Duels, these follow the rules of the anime._

 _Since this is set after 5D's Speed World 2 would be active, however I will use the original Speed World, the special Duel Lanes do exist._

 _D-Gazers are introduced and maybe Pendulum monsters will show up._

 _Two new rules for the game will be used, for those unfamiliar with these rules, the first turn player can't draw a card and each Duelist may have 1 Field Spell active, some effects will be applied to both players._

 _I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor the Elder Scrolls franchise._

 _This story is purely made by a fan of both series, I don't intent to steal any ideas I might use for this story._

 _Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Konami._

 _The Elder Scrolls is owned by Bethesda._

* * *

 _ **Do you ever have the feeling that you're in a nightmare but can't wake up? That is what happened to me six months ago.**_

 _ **My name is Jack William.**_

 _ **Six months ago a tournament was held on a small private island named Oblivion Island, the island was owned by a man named James Black.**_

 _ **On the island I met with Juliet Miller and Leonard Scot.**_

 _ **Soon after arriving mysterious gates known as Oblivion Gates sealed off the island trapping the Duelists on it.**_

 _ **After that the three of us got contacted by the Blades and their leader Jurgen Greybeard, Jurgen made it all clear that a long time ago a world existed full of magic and magical creatures, then a meteor struck sealing all magic away and thus the new world, the world we live in now was born.**_

 _ **We discovered that James Black was actually a man named Lucien Black, leader of an organization called the Thalmor, Lucien's intent was to reawaken the sealed magic, in order to do that he used The Seal of Orichalcos a forbidden and terrifying power, his three Swordsmen: Drake, Don and Michelle helped him in that quest.**_

 _ **Juliet, Leo and I needed to progress in the tournament so we could enter Sigil Keep where Lucien waited.**_

 _ **Of course it would be impossible to combat him without some supernatural powers of ourselves, Jurgen told me I was a Dragonborn, a fierce warrior with the soul of a dragon in a human body, Juliet turned out to be a Vampire highly skilled in magic and Leo had the abilities of a Nightingale, a smart and stealthy person with a high intellect. Jurgen himself turned out to be the embodiment of one of the old gods, Akatosh, the Dragon God.**_

 _ **During the tournament we met many people one being Serana, also a vampire and she became Leo's girlfriend and Harkon and old Vampire from the old age, his soul was revived so he could redeem himself from the actions he had made in the past.**_

 _ **During the tournament itself however another Vampire arrived: Volkihar, a Vampire Lord, he brainwashed Serana and took her away.**_

 _ **In the end I won the tournament by beating Lucien, but he revealed an island floating in the sky, so we went on in pursuit in the end Lucien unleashed his full power and he summoned Sithis, the embodiment of death.**_

 _ **After a fierce fight we defeated the Orichalcos, freed the Orichalcos Swordsmen from Lucien's grasp and we forced Sithis back, but in one final attempt to destroy everything Sithis unleashed a mighty pulse of darkness, Juliet sacrificed herself to stop it, but in the end Lucien fulfilled his purpose, magic was released into the world.**_

* * *

 **Six months after the tournament I am a full member of The Blades, magic has changed much, but that faithful day I Lost many friends.**

 **Somehow I managed to give it a place, but Leo was devastated, from what I gather he now Duels as a pro Riding Duelist so he can drown his sorrows.**

 **I have given Leo some time alone, but I want to take down Volkihar before he becomes a threat and I need Leo for that...**

 **Arc 1: The Gathering**

 **Chapter 1: Black Feathers in the Sky.**

Jack slowly stood up, a huge monster towered over him, it had red skin, a demonic face, muscular arms and legs, the creature wore purple armor, on its head it wore a helmet with two horns attached to it, with relative ease the monster heaved its huge club over its shoulder. (3000 ATK)

Now Jack himself was a young-man of average hight, he had long brown hair that he had tied in a ponytail, he wore a plain black T-shirt and a black jacket, further he wore black jeans and black combat boots, around his waist he carried a belt with a Deck holder on the right side and two sheathes for a sword on the left side, two white dragon-head shaped knobs were visible from the sheathes, both swords were created for Jack by the Blades, both were made of regular steel one of the swords was magically enhanced.

'Ya can't beat me Battleguard King!' Jack's opponent laughed.

Normal people would see a muscular, bald man wearing nothing but some ragged pants, a ragged vest and some beat-down shoes, he had a square face, when he laughed Jack could see his rotting teeth.

What Jack saw was different, the clothing and shape of the body were the same, but the skin color of the man had a greenish tint, the face of the man was covered with various scars, two tusks stuck out of the man's mouth.

'You're not the first Orc I have dealt with.' Jack scoffed.

'Ya think yerself all high and mighty! Ya think ya stand above me because ye human?' The Orc roared.

'No I don't think so.' Jack replied: 'I think that all people are the same no matter who or what they are, the only thing I can't stand are thieves, no matter who or what they are.'

The Orc chuckled: 'Ya think me is a thief? Where ya got that idea from?'

Jack's eyes gazed at the sack that stood next to the Orc. 'You can't tell me that that sack is filled with bread, I can actually see a piece of what seemed to be a very old and very expensive candlestick, and guess what went missing from a museum fifteen minutes ago?'

The Orc took a few steps back. 'Heh, still ya Field is nearly empty, ya have barely any Life Points left, and me have a 3000 ATK monster ready to pound the living crap out of ye!' The Orc bellowed.

'We'll see how this turns out, in any case it is my turn.' Jack said, he drew his card. 'I activate my facedown card! Call of the Haunted!' Jack's only card on the Field turned around, the ground broke open and a Warrior leaped out of the hole, it seemed to entirely be made of metal, its body was made of purple and beige armor, it had red goggles for eyes and wore a white ragged scarf around its neck, when the monster leaped out of the hole it made a powerful punch in the air, showing it had knuckle-dusters on its fists. (2300 ATK)

'I'll Equip my Junk Warrior with Junk Barrage!' A Spell card appeared before Jack: 'Now when my Junk Warrior destroys a monster, you take damage equal to half the attack of the destroyed monster.'

The Orc looked at Jack, then at Junk Warrior and finally at his own monster. 'Junk Warrior attack!' Jack bellowed, the monster charged in pulling back his fist. 'Now from my hand I activate Ego Boost! Which increases the attack of my monster by 1000!'

Electric sparks appeared around Junk Warrior as its attack rose to 3300.

With one mighty punch it took down Battleguard King.

'Don't forget the Effect of Junk Barrage!' Jack added, Junk Warrior charged forward then punched the Orc in his gut, the Orc bent forward clutching his stomach.

The Life Points of the Orc plummeted all the way down to nothing.

'It's over, now return the stolen goods.' Jack said.

Quickly the Orc glanced at Jack, he grinned then took the sack with stolen goods and he ran off. 'They always do.' Jack sighted, he inhaled some air: 'Fus Ro Dah!' Jack shouted, one of the benefits of being a Dragonborn Jack could use Shouts.

The Orc was launched by the sheer impact of the Shout, the sack with stolen goods fell on the ground the stolen goods spread all over the street, the Orc slammed against a wall, he fell knock-out on the ground.

'An Orc will live through that.' Jack muttered, he took a smartphone, he dialed a number. 'Yes, Jack here, from the Blades, I've found the museum thief and took him down, I need Sector Security Special Division.'

A few minutes later the Orc was thrown into a Sector Security van, the Special Devision were specialized in anything that wasn't human, they closely worked together with The Blades, now The Blades had a special wing in the Sector Security prison, cells modified to resist extreme violence and even magic, when the van drove away Jack could hear the Orc cursing loudly.

Several hours later Jack walked into the Blades HQ, from the outside it looked like a card shop, if someone would actually enter the shop they would enter a real card shop there were displays of several Duel Disks and D-Gazer, glass cases with merchandise statues of famous Duel Monsters, a huge statues of Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Elemental Hero Neos and Stardust Dragon stood in the shop, in the eyes of these statues were camera's installed. There walls were covered with drawers full of cards.

When Jack entered the shop he saw a few familiar faces, most of them were regulars, they greeted Jack as he entered the shop.

Jack waved back, then he entered a door with a sign on it that said "Staff only".

This door lead to the back part of the building where the real Blades HQ was, actually it was one huge room outfitted with a kitchen, some sofas, an actual Duel Arena and several high-tech computers, there stood some simple beds in the corners, two huge wooden doors at the back of the room lead to Akatosh's private chambers.

On one of the couches a muscular man sat, he was bald, he wore a gray tank-top and matching shorts, this man was Bruce one of the original members of The Blades, he was in fact a werewolf, he was looking through a bunch of cards.

Two young women were Dueling at the arena one of them had long blonde hair, she wore a white tank top, a light-pink miniskirt, and some slippers, this was Miranda another original member of The Blades, she was smart and cunning. The last woman seemed to be the oldest of the three, she had long brown hair tied together, her hair reached to her middle, she wore a pink chine dress decorated with Chinese dragons, she also wore toe-slippers, this one was Jill, the daughter of Akatosh, also a Dragonborn.

'Welcome back boss.' Bruce spoke without looking up from his cards.

'Miranda any news?' Jack asked.

Miranda put down her cards: 'Some Vampiric activity, another blood-bank robbery.' She replied.

Jack sat down across from Bruce. 'No luck on my side either, only thing I found was another criminal Orc, this one robbed a museum.'

Jill in the meantime brought everyone some drinks.

'Where is Akatosh?' Jack suddenly asked.

'I think in his penthouse, I mean since he named you leader of The Blades he has been busy finding out if there are more embodiments of the other Divines, or Daedric Princes.' Jill replied.

At that point the door opened, one of the employees of the card store stood there, next to him stood a rather bulky man wearing a black tuxedo, his hair was gray, he carried a briefcase. 'Jack, sir this man wanted to talk to you.' Jack could see that this man was a Vampire, though the employee didn't see it.

'Thanks Harold, you can go back to the store now, I'll take it from here.'

The employee nodded then he left, the Vampire entered the room.

'Please take a seat.' Jack said, the Vampire sat down on one of the couches. 'Can I get you something to drink?' Jill asked, the Vampire looked at her. 'I suppose you don't have any blood here?' The Vampire replied.

'No sorry we don't, best thing I can get you is a Bloody Mary.' Jack joked, the Vampire laughed. 'No then some water is fine with me.'

Jill set the glass in front of the man.

'So.' Jack broke the silence: 'You manage to find our HQ, you probably know that we are The Blades, so why are you here?'

The Vampire took a sip from his water. 'My name is Reggy, I am actually the CEO of a blood-bank, which is ironic.' He added, Jack said nothing.

'You must have heard of the recent robberies of the blood banks? I know who they are.'

Jack's interest was piqued. 'Tell me more.' The Dragonborn said.

'Since the magic released, the latent Vampires woke up in many people, some of these people have no problems with being Vampires, they go and drink from people, but a large group of Vampires detest that, biting other people and that is where I come in.' Reggy took a few papers from his briefcase. 'My blood bank is rather big, now I can't simply go distributing good blood to Vampires, but on a weekly bases we get many people who want to donate blood, but the donors are sick in some way so we can't take their blood, but Vampires has resistance to these deceases and the blood tastes the same.'

Jack took a look through the papers. 'Seems you thought it all out, you want to gather the sick blood, so the sick people who want to donate can donate and get some money from it, then that blood can be feed to the Vampires who refuse to feed off from people.' Jack recollected for himself, he took a pen from the table and set his autograph under the papers.

'A good initiative, but you have to market your own product, The Blades can only agree or disagree with these initiatives the rest you need to do yourself.'

A few minutes later Reggy had left the building and Jack was putting on his biker suit, a simple black leather suit with matching helmet.

'Jack where are you going?' Jill asked.

'If we want to launch an assault on the Volkihar's court we need more than the four of us, we need to find Drake, Don and Michelle, maybe they can help, we also need the help from the Dawnguard, it is partly their problem to deal with so they need to help us, and I want Leo back.'

Jill sighted: 'You've been trying to make contact with Leo for several weeks now.'

Jack put his helmet on. 'Yes I have given him the time to mourn and to collect his thoughts, he's been in that pro Riding Duel tournament now, and I plan to knock some sense into that thick skull of his.' With these words Jack exited the room, he took a small hallway that lead to the garage, there his D-Wheel was parked, it was an extended D-Wheel, the sides of the D-Wheel were shaped like dragon wings, the back part was shaped like the tail of a dragon, the front was a dragon head, the headlights were the eyes of the dragon head, the wheels were hold by dragon claws, a circular Duel Disk was build in the D-Wheel, the Deck could be placed in the middle, Jack could place his cards in a special holder above the Duel Disk, the D-Wheel itself was red while the dragon parts were black.

Twenty minutes later Jack arrived at the D-Wheel Stadium.

It was a large dome, the inside of the dome had a racetrack circling the arena, the racetrack could be changed at will to make a more difficult track, also the center of the arena could be changed so it could hold Ground Duels as well.

Jack looked at the arena. 'So this is where you reign supreme, Leo.'

Then something caught Jack's eye, it was a Duelist wearing a brown leather jacket, black leather pants, he held his helmet under his arm, he stood next to a D-Wheel, completely black shaped like a bullet, nothing fancy Jack could see this D-Wheel was made for speed, Jack looked better at the Duelist he recognized the short black hair. 'Leo!' Jack shouted.

The Duelist turned around, when he saw Jack he quickly approached his old friend. 'So after all these months you have finally found the guts to find me.' Leo snapped.

'Leo, we both needed time to set things straight, but we both had enough time Leo, I need you back at The Blades HQ.'

Leo scoffed. 'So that's it? You come to me after that time, then you say you simply want to continue with The Blades?' Leo shook his head. 'Jack that time is over, during that tournament I've lost everything, this is my world now.'

Jack suddenly slapped Leo in the face. 'Leo!' He roared: 'I still miss Juliet every day, and it is good to mourn, but you still have Serana! She is alive and I plan to get her back from Volkihar's clutches!'

Leo touched his cheek, then he punched Jack in the stomach. 'I've let Serana down! I've let Juliet down! I want to get Serana back, don't get me wrong, but I know when I'm defeated! Volkihar is much too powerful, I realize that, but you Jack! You live in your ideal world! You cannot simply invade Volkihar's base and take Serana out of there, you don't even know where his base is!'

Jack felt his anger rising. 'Leo! I've been trying to find out where Volkihar is, I plan to ask The Dawnguard to help me, but I can use your help!'

Leo laughed. 'Sorry Jack, but I am not interested in a war I cannot win, my battles are inside that arena, there I can make a difference.'

Then Leo put on his helmet. 'Jack if you really want me back and if you really want to take down Volkihar, then show me your resolve! Beat me in a Duel!'

Jack and Leo sat on their D-Wheels, outside the arena.

'Speed World set.' The world around the two Duelists became blueish.

'Since this is the terrain around the arena, this whole area is a Riding Duel Zone.' Leo said.

 _ **Note: Speed World 2 does exist but an agreement was made that Speed World 2 would only be used a month before a D-Wheel tournament would start, so that Duelists could get used to the card, no tournament would be starting in the nearby future thus Speed World will be used.**_

'We entered the world of speed, from here on out only Speed Spells can be used.' Leo said, he and Jack pressed a button on their D-Wheel, the computer screen turned on. 'Duel Mode on, auto pilot stand-by.' A computer voice said, the visors of Jack and Leo's helmet started to glow yellow as a sign their D-Gazers turned on.

Leo looked at Jack, Jack looked back. 'First one to take the corner goes first.' Leo said, he let his engine roar, Jack did the same. 'Riding Duel.' Leo started. 'Acceleration!' They both shouted, Leo sped away like a bullet, Jack followed him at high speed. 'First corner is mine.' Leo shouted as he drifted through the corner, Jack could see the wheels of his D-Wheel shift a bit.

(Leo: 8000) - (Jack: 8000)

(Leo: SPC: 0) - (Jack: SPC: 0)

'Seems I get the first turn Jack!' Leo drew his opening hand. 'Time to get started, I summon Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite!'

Jack looked up as black feathers came falling down, then a bird-like human dropped from the sky he wore armor, had bird-like talons, long blue hair and he wore a mask with a beak, like the name suggested he flew through the air using his two black wings. (1600 ATK)

'Blackwings? What happened to your Gemini Deck?' Jack wondered.

'This arena happened, my Gemini Deck simply didn't cut it in a Riding Duel and you just said I don't have to dwindle in the past.' Leo sharply replied.

'Now that I control one Blackwing, I get to Special Summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear!' Another creature dropped out of the sky, this one was humanoid in shape it had arms ending up in sharp claws, two legs ending in talons instead of feet, his body was covered by brown and black feathers, in his right hand he held a large spear-like drill, the Blackwing held his wings still but still he was flying. (1700 ATK)

'I shall end my turn with a facedown card.' Leo stated, the card appeared next to his D-Wheel for a second before it disappeared.

(Leo: SPC: 1) - (Jack: SPC: 1)

'Come on Jack, show me what you got!' Leo taunted as he turned his D-Wheel sideways, a corner came up, Jack didn't dare to watch, but the wheels on Leo's D-Wheel shifted a bit, he perfectly took the corner, then he put his D-Wheel straight again. 'You build that thing yourself?' Jack asked as soon as he caught up with Leo.

'Build it, perfected it, but I must admit, your D-Wheel ain't bad either.'

Jack drew his card. 'I set two cards facedown and I'll leave it at that.' He stated, two cards appeared one horizontal in front of his D-Wheel the second one vertically next to his D-Wheel after a second the cards disappeared.

(Leo: SPC: 2) - (Jack: SPC: 2)

'It's my turn!' Leo shouted he drew his card.

'I control another Blackwing, thus I can Normal Summon this one without releasing one monster.' Leo played the card, this time a dragon-like creature appeared, it was bigger than the other Blackwings it had a long neck ending in a dragon head, it had two huge wings on its back, sharp claws and its entire body was covered in black feathers. (2200 ATK)

'When Blackwing - Elphin the Raven is Normal Summoned I change the battle position of one of your monsters.'

The horizontal card appeared in front of Jack then it disappeared and a small dragon-like creature appeared, it had rather large wings covered with metal feathers. (0 ATK)

'Shield Wing? Seems I'm not the only one using a new Deck.'

Leo accelerated a bit then he turned his D-Wheel around so he faced Jack while riding backwards.

'But first I activate my facedown card!' Leo shouted: 'Delta Crow - Anti Reverse!' An unknown Blackwing carrying a bomb flew over. 'This Trap card destroys all your facedown Spell and Trap cards.' The Blackwing dropped the bomb, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow appeared before it got blown to bits.

'That's Juliet's Deck, isn't it Jack?' Leo noticed, he narrowed his eyes.

'I have my reasons Leo, just like you I needed a new Deck, I have seen the potential of Juliet's Deck, so I recreated it.'

'So who is dwindling in the past now?' Leo scoffed.

'Leo! I already told you, I miss Juliet every day, by using her Deck, I know her soul is with me!'

'Show me then, Shield Wing cannot be destroyed by battle twice! So I'll attack it three times!'

Leo swung his hand sideways, first Elphin charged in, slashing away at Shield Wing, the small monster withstood the attack, next up was Bora, his gigantic drill pierced the small dragon, cracks appeared in the creature then finally Zephyros flew in, destroying Shield Wing with a powerful kick.

The force of the three attacks blew Jack back, his D-Wheel started to spin wildly and he lost some speed, Leo turned his D-Wheel to face forward again, he accelerated.

(Leo: 8000) - (Jack: 2500)

(Leo: SPC: 2) - (Jack: SPC: 0)

There was some distance between Jack and Leo now, Jack could get his D-Wheel steady, then Leo's face appeared on his screen. 'Sorry about that, my Dueling can get kinda wild, anyway I set one facedown card and end my turn.' Leo's face disappeared their Fields showed and a new card appeared in Leo's Spell and Trap card Zone.

(Leo: SPC: 3) - (Jack: SPC: 1)

'My turn!' Jack shouted drawing his card.

'I summon Junk Synchron!' In front of Jack a small orange robot appeared. (1300 ATK) 'I use the Effect of Junk Synchron, I Special Summon Shield Wing!' The small dragon reappeared on the Field. (900 DEF)

'Next I Tune my Level three Junk Synchron with my Level two Shield Wing!' Junk Synchron ripped a small cord sticking out of its back, it changed into three blue rings, Shield Wing flew through them.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, become the path to great power! Synchro Summon! Appear, Junk Warrior!'

Junk Warrior flew in from behind Jack's D-Wheel, he punched the air with a mighty thrust. (2300 ATK)

'Next I release Junk Warrior so I can Special Summon Turret Warrior!'

Junk Warrior looked at Jack, he nodded then he disappeared, in its place a mechanical warrior appeared it was a simple metal frame, with stone-like armor on its limps, on top of its flat shoulders were mini turrets attached. (1200 ATK) 'The attack points of Turret Warrior increase by the attack power of the monster I used to Summon it!' Jack explained, sparks appeared around Turret Warrior. (1200- 3500 ATK)

'I attack Elphin the Raven!' The mini turrets aimed at the Blackwing, a shower of bullets tore the creature apart, Leo ducked to evade the bullets, his D-Wheel spun around one time, before the wheels of his D-Wheel corrected him.

(Leo: 6700) - (Jack: 2500)

(Leo: SPC: 2) - (Jack: SPC: 1)

'I set one facedown card and end my turn.' Jack stated, a vertical card appeared next to his D-Wheel for a second before it disappeared.

(Leo: SPC: 3) - (Jack: SPC: 2)

'My turn, draw!' Leo shouted, he took a quick glance at his card.

'I activate my Trap card, Trap Stun!' Leo's only hidden card appeared on the Field. 'Now you cannot use your facedown card Jack.'

Leo looked behind him, he saw Jack catching up with him.

'I Summon the Tuner Blackwing - Pinaki the Waxing Moon!'

A small crow appeared next to Leo's D-Wheel, it wore a turban and it held a small bow in its wing-like hands. (1200 ATK)

'I Tune my Level three Pinaki with my Level four Bora!'

Pinaki grinned as he changed into three blue rings, Bora flew through them.

'Black gales lead the way, mighty shield takes flight! Synchro Summon! Soar, Blackwing Armor Master!'

A muscular man dropped out of the sky, its torso, arms and legs were covered with thick, black armor, it had bird-like claws, a helmet covered its beast-like head, its wings were covered in metal plating. (2500 ATK)

'Armor Master attacks Turret Warrior!'

Leo turned his D-Wheel so he drove sideways, Armor Master charged in, he punched Turret Warrior. 'When Armor Master battles it cannot be destroyed and I take no damage.' Armor Master retreated, Leo smiled then he turned his D-Wheel so he drove straight again.

'That move, what was the use?' Jack wondered.

'I change my Zephyros to defense mode.' Leo said, the Blackwing knelt and shielded itself with its wings. (1000 DEF)

'I set one card.' Leo continued, the card appeared next to his D-Wheel for a second. 'I'll end my turn, thanks to the Effect of Pinaki I can move a Blackwing to my hand, and I choose Blizzard the Far North!' The card slipped from Leo's Deck he added it to his hand.

(Leo: SPC: 4) - (Jack: SPC: 3)

Jack drew his card. 'Leo! I attack your Zephyros with Turret Warrior!' Jack accelerated, Turret Warrior aimed its cannons, a rain of bullets tore down the Blackwing. 'Next I activate Speed Spell - Angel Baton!' Jack played a Spell card, it briefly appeared on the Field. 'When I have two or more Speed Counters I draw two cards, then discard one.' Jack drew the two cards. 'I discard the Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand.' Jack added one of the cards to his hand, he discarded the second one.

'Turn end.'

(Leo: SPC: 5) - (Jack: SPC: 4)

'My turn again!' Leo shouted he drew his card.

'I activate my Trap card! No Entry!' Jack roared, the card flipped around.

'All monsters go to defense mode now.' Jack shouted, first Turret Warrior's turrets faced down. (2000 DEF)

Then Armor Master knelt down he shielded itself with its arms. (1500 DEF)

'You're stalling Jack, that or you have a plan, well show me what you have I end my turn!'

(Leo: SPC: 6) - (Jack: SPC: 5)

Jack silently drew his card. 'Time to draw this to a close, I discard the Junk Defender from my hand, so I can Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron!'

Next to Jack's D-Wheel a small, mechanical cowboy appeared, its body was blue, it wore a ragged scarf around his neck and it had a brown cowboy hat on his head, it drew a small revolver from its holster. (700 ATK) 'I can substitute Quickdraw Synchron for any Synchron monster.' Jack explained, a circle of cards appeared in front of Quickdraw Synchron, the cards started to spin, Quickdraw Synchron shot once a hole appeared in one of the cards, when the card turned around it had the picture of Junk Synchron on it.

'Next I activate the Effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard, when I control I Tuner I can Special Summon it!'

A small orange hedgehog appeared on the Field, its back was covered with many screws. (800 ATK)

'I Tune my Level five Quickdraw Synchron with my Level two Quillbolt Hedgehog!' Quickdraw Synchron changed into five blue rings, Quillbolt Hedgehog flew through them.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, become the power to overcome the darkness! Synchro Summon! Appear, Junk Berserker!'

From out of the sky a man appeared, his entire body was covered by thick and heavy looking red, black and yellow armor it carried a huge and heavy battle-axe over its shoulder. (2700 ATK)

'I change my Turret Warrior back to attack mode.' Jack stated, the machine started to buzz again. (3500 ATK)

'Next I summon Junk Blader!' A tall warrior appeared, he wore purple armor and a black cape, in his left hand he carried a red sword. (1800 ATK)

'I use Junk Blader's Effect, by Banishing a Junk monster I increase its attack by 400 points!' Jack took the card of Junk Defender from his Graveyard and placed it in his pocket, sparks appeared around Junk Blader's sword. (1800- 2200 ATK)

'Here I come Leo! I attack Armor Master with Junk Berserker!' The warrior heaved his gigantic axe. 'When Junk Berserker attacks a defending monster it is destroyed!' Leo looked behind him, the gigantic axe cleaved Armor Master in half.

'Junk Blader direct attack!' Leo ducked, Junk Blader slashed away at Leo, his D-Wheel started to spin wildly, Leo's speed decreased, Leo and Jack looked at each other as Jack passed Leo. 'Turret Warrior!' Jack roared, Leo's D-Wheel started to spin even more when the rain of bullets tormented it, Leo's speed decreased even more, after a few seconds Leo got control back over his D-Wheel.

(Leo: 1000) - (Jack: 2500)

(Leo: SPC: 1) - (Jack: SPC: 5)

'So this is how far your power reaches?' Leo sneered.

'Almost, but not quite enough!' Leo drew his card.

(Leo: SPC: 2) - (Jack: SPC: 6)

'I activate Call of the Haunted!' Leo's facedown card spun around, with a roar Armor Master leaped back on the Field. (2500 ATK)

'Jack remember when Armor Master attacked Turret Warrior? Look closely at your monster.'

Jack looked at Turret Warrior, there he saw it, a small black knife shaped like a feather stuck in his monster.

'That Jack is a Wedge Counter, now I remove the Wedge Counter so I reduce the attack of your monster to zero!' Cracks appeared all over Turret Warrior. (3500- 0 ATK)

'Armor Master!' Leo shouted, he spun his D-Wheel turned around so he drove backwards, Armor Master charged in, with one mighty punch the Blackwing shattered Turret Warrior, Jack covered himself, then his D-Wheel started to spun around, the automatic breaking system turned on and slowly it stopped.

(Leo: 1000) - (Jack: 0)

Leo stopped in front of Jack.

Jack was looking at his hands he was shaking.

'Jack, looks like your resolve wasn't enough, if you really wanted to face Volkihar you would have convinced me, but you didn't.' Leo turned his D-Wheel around he accelerated a few times. 'Don't come back again to find me Jack, I don't want to join The Blades.' With these words he drove off leaving Jack behind.

Jack entered Blades HQ, only Jill was in the room, Bruce and Miranda were out shopping. 'Didn't go well did it?' Jill asked as she saw Jack's face.

'No it didn't, Leo defeated me, he uses Blackwings now, powerful Deck, but he doesn't believe in my cause.' Jack slumped down on a couch.

'You don't need to carry this burden on your own.' A warm and friendly voice said, Jack at the door, an elder-looking man wearing bathrobes stepped in the room, he had long white hair and a long beard, in his hand he held a cup of coffee. 'Akatosh.' Jack said with a nod.

'Jack seems I was right to make you the leader of The Blades, you made a good deal with that Reggy, but enough of that, Jack follow your heart, Leo was a strong member as was Juliet, you can see them as your hands, but when your hands get cut off you need to find replacements.' With these words Akatosh proceeded to his room.

'Jack.' Jill then said: 'I have found out something about Drake.'

Jack looked at her he nodded. 'Drake, Michelle and Don are still together, but they have been sighted all over the place, everywhere they take down criminals, they've been asking around about something.'

Jack scratched his chin. 'What can they be after? Jill can you find that out and try to pinpoint them, if I can meet with them I can ask them to join, if they do I will help them with their problem.' Jack stood up.

'Where are you going?' Jill asked, Jack looked back.

'I'm going to clear my head, o yeah before I forget, can you find out where a Duelist named Violet Fudo Izinski hangs out.'

'Violet, wasn't she in the tournament?' Jill asked.

'Yes she was, a Japanese Duelist, the daughter of the famous Duelists Yusei and Akiza, she holds Black Rose Dragon and Stardust Dragon, but she lives in New-York from what I gathered, I want to ask her for the team.'

Jill stood up, she walked to a computer.

'So you want Drake, Don and Michelle and you want me to check up on Violet? I contact you as soon as I know more.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Jack is tormented by nightmares about Oblivion Island.**

 **Jack goes to Oblivion Island to find out more about his nightmares.**

 **But when he comes there he is challenged by a mysterious woman.**

 **What are her intents? Find out next time! ''Nightmares.'' Coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Speed World_

 _Field Spell card_

 _If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phase, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (max. 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove 1 of their Speed Counters from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage that player took._

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Angel Baton_

 _Normal Speed Spell_

 _Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard._

 _Note: The above 2 cards were used by many Duelists throughout many episodes of the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime, all credits goes to the creative writers of these episodes._


	2. Nightmares

**Tormented by bad dreams, Jack takes matters into his own hands.**

 **The source of these nightmares seem to come from Oblivion Island.**

 **When Jack arrives there he is challenged by an unknown adversary.**

 **2: Nightmares.**

Jack was speeding after his opponent, for some reason Jack's D-Wheel didn't want to go fast he had full Speed Counters.

His opponent was a man wearing a black cloak with leather armor over it, Jack had never seen the face of this man because he was wearing a mask that looked similar to the mask of a Dragon Priest, Jack's opponent controlled two Doomsday Tokens. (0 DEF x2)

Jack didn't know how it was even possible for his opponent to play a regular Spell card during a Riding Duel.

'I have you now Dovahkiin!' Jack knew his opponent was speaking in the Dragon Language though he could perfectly understand him.

'I release my two Doomsday Tokens!' Suddenly their surroundings disappeared, Jack and his opponent were standing in a pool of darkness, their D-Wheels had disappeared. 'I Summon my ultimate monster! Come on down Earthbound God Ccapac Apu!' Behind the Dragon Priest a gigantic creature appeared, Jack couldn't see it, his opponent smirked. 'Kill him!' Jack's opponent bellowed, the only thing Jack saw was a gigantic hand approaching him.

Suddenly Jack opened his eyes, he looked around him, his heart was racing, he was sweating then he realized he was laying in bed.

'Damn another nightmare.' But before Jack could really think about his dream he suddenly felt sleepy again, he tried to keep his eyes open but to no avail, he fell asleep again.

This time Jack stood on an all too familiar place, it was the top of Sigil Keep on Oblivion Island, he looked around him the only thing he saw was darkness.

Suddenly a mysterious figure appeared before Jack. 'Come to me.' It said in a distorted voice, Jack couldn't see who this person was, then the mysterious person started to walk backwards, the top is Sigil Keep disappeared and a dark hallway appeared, Jack started to follow the hallway, at that moment Jack saw images of his Duels during the tournament on Oblivion Island, then a deafening scream the hallway disappeared, Jack saw a girl with long red hair. 'Juliet!' He gasped, the girl turned her head, she was smiling, then a wave of darkness washed over Juliet, Jack saw her skin disappearing until only a skeleton remained.

'Jack! I am dead because of you!' She cackled.

At that moment Jack woke up again, he had tears in his eyes.

The clock told him it was four-o-clock.

'Those nightmares, it ain't natural.' He muttered as he stood up.

Jack looked out of his window, he saw the trees moving, he opened the window. 'Strange, the trees move but there ain't no wind, magic and a powerful magic at that.'

Jack took a strange red powder from out of a drawer, he spread some on the ground in the shape of a pentagram, then he took some leaves out of the same drawer, he placed them on the corners of the pentagram, then he sat in the middle of him, slowly Jack breathed in and out, he closed his eyes, then another dream came.

Jack stood in the middle of a dense forest, in front of him stood the ruins of what was once a building, then Jack saw the same robed figure he saw in his previous dream. 'Come to me.' The figure spoke in the same distorted voice, then suddenly Jack woke up.

 **Three hours later: Near Oblivion Island.**

Jack wouldn't want to take chances, it was clear this person wanted him.

Luckily for Jack the Blades had access to a boat, the moment Jack told Bruce what had happened he decided to help Jack, now they were approaching Oblivion Island. 'Jack we will land in five minutes.' Bruce said from behind the wheel.

Jack checked his swords for one last time. 'Bruce I'm going in on foot, the island terrain is rough and not suited for a D-Wheel, besides it is an unknown enemy we're facing, I rather face them on foot.'

 **Five minutes later: Oblivion Island.**

Jack looked around him, he stood at the docks, as far as he could see Oblivion Island had changed a great deal, the cities that were build for the tournament were in ruins, a great chasm had split the island in two, that was because of the floating island crashed down on it, the half were Sigil Keep stood on was too dangerous, there the magic was launched back into the world, that half was barren no trees grew there, many people believed that a nuclear explosion had taken place there, the other half however was full of trees, the ruins had become part of a lush forest, grass covered the grounds plants grew everywhere, Jack could hear birds singing, a deer ran by. 'Magic made this place grow.' He heard an all too familiar distorted voice, then the cloaked figure appeared in front of him. 'Follow me.' This time the voice sounded normal, Jack was surprised to hear a female voice, the mysterious woman started to run Jack followed her into the forest.

When Jack found the girl she stood in a wide open space, she had her Duel Disk activated he saw her left eye glowing indicated she had a D-Gazer.

Jack hesitated no second, he activated his Duel Disk, which was shaped as a dragon wing, his D-Gazer looked like a dragon's eye, at closer inspection you could see his D-Gazer was build up of small scales. _'AR vision - Link established.'_ A female computer voice said in his ear. 'Care to tell me your name?' Jack asked, she shook her head. 'No need for you to know my name yet Jack.' She replied, Jack wasn't even surprised she knew his name.

'Duel!' Both Jack and the girl shouted.

'Ladies go first.' Jack said, the mystery woman looked at him from under her hood. 'I am no lady, I insist that you begin.' She replied, Jack drew his opening hand, she followed Jack's example. 'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Jack: 8000) - (?: 8000)

'I Summon the Junk Blader!' Jack started, the warrior wearing purple armor appeared before him, he drew his red sword from his back and swung it a few times around. (1800 ATK)

 _'I can't read her, I need to know what Deck she uses, let's draw her out.'_ Jack thought. 'I end my turn.'

The woman looked at her hand, then at Jack and his monster.

 _'Very different from the Deck he used at the Oblivion Tournament, but I have seen this monster before in that same tournament, but where?'_

'My turn.' She said and slowly she drew her card.

 _'Let me play around with him a bit, won't reveal the big guns yet.'_

The Field Spell Slot on the woman's Duel Disk opened. 'I activate the Field Spell Luminous Spark!' Jack shielded his eyes with his arms as a bright light suddenly blinded the entire area. 'As long as this card remains face-up on the Field all Light monsters gain 500 Attack Points.'

The woman took one card from her hand. 'I Summon Gellenduo!'

Before the woman two small Fairies appeared, they both had short arms and legs both had a Halo around their waist, one of them was pink, had a heart-shaped head and two pig tails, the second one was greenish had a head shaped like a water-drop and had one ponytail on its head, playfully the two circled around each other. (1700- 2200 ATK)

The woman saw that Jack was a bit confused to see her monster. 'Surprised? Not everyone who wears a cloak and hood is using Fiend or Dark Monsters, but that doesn't mean that my monsters don't pack a punch, Gellenduo attacks!'

The two Fairies flew at Junk Blader at high speed, they circled around the Junk Blader a few times before crushing it with a belly drop.

(Jack: 7600) - (?: 8000)

'I set one card.' The woman continued, the card appeared vertically behind Gellenduo. 'I end my turn.'

 _'Gellenduo cannot be destroyed by Battle, it can only be destroyed when she takes damage, but from the looks of it she's using a Light Deck.'_ Jack looked at the facedown card. _'That card, I don't trust it.'_ Jack drew his card.

'I Summon Junk Synchron!' Jack stated, the orange Tuner robot appeared before Jack. (1300 ATK)

'When I control a Junk Monster I can Special Summon Junk Servant from my hand!' Next to Junk Warrior a strange robot appeared, it looked like a toy robot made of red, blue and yellow parts. (1500 ATK)

'I Tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron to my Level 4 Junk Servant!'

Junk Synchron changed into three blue rings, Junk Servant flew through them.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, may your arrow pierce the darkness! Synchro Summon! Take aim, Junk Archer!'

A new Warrior robot appeared, this one was clad in orange armor pieces, white legs and a black body he held a mean-looking bow in its left hand. (2300 ATK) 'Once per turn I can Banish a monster through the Effect of Junk Archer.' Jack explained, Junk Archer drew an arrow, it aimed at the Gellenduo. 'Dimension Shoot!' Jack said, Junk Archer released the arrow, the moment it struck Gellenduo a vortex opened and Gellenduo was sucked in. 'Junk Archer! Scrap Arrow!' Junk Archer took another arrow this time it aimed at the mystery woman the arrow struck the woman knocking her over, the hood of the woman fell off.

(Jack: 7600) - (?: 5700)

The woman slowly stood up, Jack saw her face, it was slightly tinted, making her look a bit exotic, she had long pointy ears, her hair was black and reached to her shoulders, with two bangs on the sides of her head, her hazel-brown eyes looked friendly towards Jack, if Jack had to guess her age it was mid-twenties. 'Well that cover is blown.' She casually said then proceeded to take off her cloak, under the cloak she wore green leather pants, brown leather boots, a belt loosely around her waist it contained a Deck Holder, for the rest she wore a green leather top only covering her chest and a brown leather jacket that barely reached under her chest area with two tight-fitting sleeves the woman put up the hood of her jacket, it was mostly brown with a green line at the top.

'A Wood Elf? Or rather a Bosmer to use the correct term.' Jack concluded he wasn't surprised at all. 'Why is a Bosmer here?'

Jack looked at the young woman, she stared Jack directly in her eyes.

'I lured you here Jack, those nightmares you had, I did that through a ritual, the trees gave you those dreams.' She crossed her arms.

'So, why do that?' Jack asked.

'Merely to test you, I've been following you throughout Oblivion Island, since you became the so-called leader of The Blades I wanted to meet you. Now I could have shown up on your doorstep, but that beats the entire process.'

Jack had a confused look on his face. 'But why all this?' Jack replied.

'I wanted to test you, I wanted to see if you could beat my ritual, you did, then I decided to test you in a Duel, but since you manage to knock off my disguise I think I can be honest with you.'

Jack saw her smiling. 'But why, what is the purpose?'

The woman chuckled. 'I know things the forest told me, the forest told me you were going to fight the Vampires, I want to help you, but I know The Blades rarely take people in, so Jack consider this my intake, let my Dueling speak for me.' Jack saw her eyes burning with passion. 'Alright then...' Jack stopped he looked at the woman as she never mentioned her name. 'Kailyn.' The woman replied. 'Alright then Kailyn come at me with all you have!'

(Jack: 7600) - (Kailyn: 5700)

'I believe it is still my turn.' Jack said, he took a card from his hand.

'I set one card and end my turn.' Jack concluded his turn, the card appeared vertically behind Junk Archer, since Jack had ended his turn a vortex opened and Gellenduo dropped out. (1700- 2200 ATK)

Then Kailyn suddenly remembered something. 'Jack I wanted to ask you before.' Jack nodded.

'Your Deck, those Junk Monsters, I've seen them during the tournament but I didn't remember where, but they belonged to that girl who was always with you.'

Tears welled up in Jack's eyes. 'I'm sorry...' Kailyn stuttered when she saw Jack's tears. 'No you don't have to be sorry, that girl was Juliet, the one I loved, she sacrificed herself to stop the evil Lucien summoned at the Sigil Keep, I decided to reconstruct her Deck, the cards I use they might not be her cards, but they are her monsters, I believe that her soul is in this Deck.'

Jack saw tears in Kailyn's eyes.

'Jack, I will honor your friend's soul, but that doesn't mean I will let you win!' She drew her card.

'Kailyn, Juliet wouldn't want it if you went easy on me! Once again show me your resolve, if you want to become a Blade, beat me!'

Kailyn took a card from her hand. 'I Summon Fairy Archer!'

A small Fairy appeared next to Gellenduo, she wore a blue, revealing top, a miniskirt made of green leaves, white gloves and blue boots, she had brown hair tied into a knot, four wings and bright green eyes. (1400- 1900 ATK)

'Fairy Archer's Effect, she can deal 400 Damage for each Light monster I control, however she cannot attack that same turn.' A fancy-looking bow appeared in Fairy Archer's hand, two arrows made of light appeared on the bow, she took aim at Jack then released the arrows, Jack staggered backwards a bit.

(Jack: 6800) - (Kailyn: 5700)

'I set one card facedown.' Kailyn continued a second Set card appeared next to her first card. 'Then I change Gellenduo to Defense mode.' Gellenduo sunk down to the ground they crawled together. (0 DEF)

'My turn ends here.' Kailyn stated.

Jack slowly drew his card, he looked at Kailyn's Set cards.

'Junk Archer attack Fairy Archer!' Jack shouted, Junk Archer aimed his arrow, Fairy Archer ducked for cover when the arrow approached her.

'I activate Mirror Force!' Kailyn shouted, one of her Set cards opened, a barrier erected in front of Fairy Archer, the arrow bounced off and hit Junk Archer in the face.

'I'd expected as much.' Jack muttered. 'I Set on monster.' He continued, a horizontal card appeared in Jack's monster Zone. 'Next I activate Call of the Haunted!' Jack's card spun around, the ground broke open and Junk Archer leaped out. (2300 ATK) 'I shall end my turn here.'

'My turn.' Kailyn said, she drew her card.

'Jack I will show you my ace! But first I activate the Effect of Fairy Archer!' Kailyn's monster drew her bow, two arrows appeared on it, she took aim at Jack then fired, Jack staggered backwards.

(Jack: 6000) - (Kailyn: 5700)

'I Summon Counselor Lily!' Kailyn shouted, a young-woman with pinkish hair appeared on the Field, she was dressed in a doctor's outfit, she held a note-block in her hand. (400 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level 3 Counselor Lily to my Gellenduo!' The Counselor changed into three blue circles, Gellenduo flew through them.

'Guardian of the mystical forest, make your light pierce the darkness! Synchro Summon! Dream, Ancient fairy Dragon!'

fairy dust fell all around the Duelists, a vortex appeared, a beautiful blue snake-like dragon appeared, its body was long and thin, the dragon had no legs but it did have arms, the chest of the dragon was protected by golden armor as were the wrists of the dragon, the head was also protected by golden armor, the dragon had Fairy-like wings on its back, its long green hair flowed in the wind. (2100- 2600 ATK)

'A Signer Dragon? Where did you get it? I thought that card belonged to the Signer Luna?' Jack gasped.

'It did, Luna could always talk to Duel Spirits, but at one point she was no longer a Signer, she can still visit the Spirit World but Ancient Fairy Dragon isn't bound to Luna anymore, I am a Wood-Elf so my contact to the forest is stronger than that of most people, I also found my way to Ancient Fairy Dragon.' Kailyn gave Jack a moment to take it in.

'Ancient Fairy Dragon felt trouble brewing, Ancient Fairy Dragon asked me to help, I agreed, Luna agreed as well and that is how I came to possess the card of Ancient Fairy Dragon.'

Jack looked at Ancient Fairy Dragon, then he thought about Leo and his Blackwing Deck. _'Could he have Black-Winged Dragon?'_ Jack shook his head, he needed to focus on this Duel.

'Jack, my turn isn't done yet! I use the Effect of Counselor Lily, by paying 500 Life Points I increase the Attack Points of Ancient fairy Dragon by 1000 until the End Phase!' Ancient Fairy Dragon let out a cry. (2600- 3600 ATK) 'Ancient Fairy Dragon attacks Junk Archer! Eternal Sunshine!' Ancient Fairy Dragon opened its maw, a beam of light shot out of it, Junk Archer got blown away.

(Jack: 4700) - (Kailyn: 5200)

'Jack, most people think that Ancient Fairy Dragon was one of the weaker Signer Dragons, but I don't use the Duel Spirits from the Spirit World like Luna did, well maybe one or two, but I build this Light Fairy Deck especially for Ancient Fairy Dragon.' Jack saw Kailyn's eyes sparkling.

'Kailyn, I don't look down on monsters, especially not a creature as beautiful as Ancient Fairy Dragon, but this is a Duel so I will fight against it, but don't hold actions as personal.'

Kailyn nodded. 'Good, now I can really go all-out! I activate the Effect of Ancient Fairy Dragon! I destroy one Field Spell, gain 1000 Life Points and take a Field Spell in my hand! Plain Back!'

The bright light from Luminous Spark suddenly disappeared, Kailyn started to glow briefly as her Life Points got restored, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Fairy Archer became a bit weaker. (Ancient Fairy Dragon: 3600- 3100 ATK), Fairy Archer: (1900- 1400 ATK)

(Jack: 4700) - (Kailyn: 6200)

'Next I take my Sanctuary in the Sky to my hand, Kailyn took her Deck she picked a card almost at the bottom of her Deck. 'Next I activate my Sanctuary in the Sky!' Suddenly Jack and Kailyn were lifted into the sky, above the clouds, there on one big cloud an old ruin stood, Jack could feel the peaceful air all around him.

'I end my turn here.' Kailyn stated, Ancient Fairy Dragon became weaker. (3100- 2100 ATK)

Kailyn saw Jack's expression becoming more serious. 'I draw.' He said: 'From my hand I activate Monster Reborn!' The holy Ankh appeared on the Field, Junk Synchron appeared under it. (1300 ATK)

'Next I Flip my Quillbolt Hedgehog!' The Set card next to Junk Synchron disappeared and the orange hedgehog with the screws in its back appeared. (800 ATK)

'Next I Summon Speed Warrior!' Jack shouted an explosion sounded behind him as a man clad in a white suit to protect him from high pressure he wore a mask with an oxygen tank attached to its chest. (900 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron to my Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog!'

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, become the path to great power! Synchro Summon! Appear, Junk Warrior!' A portal opened up behind Jack and Junk Warrior shot out of it. (2300 ATK)

'Now Junk Warrior gains Attack Points equal to the Attack power of all Level 2 and lower monsters!' Junk Warrior and Speed Warrior nodded at each other, Junk Warrior became stronger. (2300- 3200 ATK)

'Junk Warrior attacks Ancient fairy Dragon! Scrap Fist!'

Kailyn smiled. 'Just what I wanted you to do! Go Trap card Lumenize!'

Junk Warrior stopped right before Ancient Fairy Dragon. 'Lumenize negates your attack and increases the power of Ancient Fairy Dragon by the Attack Points of your Junk Warrior!' Ancient Fairy Dragon started to glow. (2100- 5300 ATK)

'Fife-thousand Attack Points, impressive, but those Attack Points only stay until your End Phase.' Jack noticed. 'But now Speed Warrior attacks Fairy Archer!' Speed Warrior started to skate around the area. 'Now its Attack Points are doubled!' Jack shouted as the Attack Points of Speed Warrior rose to 1800, then he passed through the sound barrier and with one mighty punch he shattered Fairy Archer.

'Sanctuary in the Sky negates any Damage on Fairies.' Kailyn said.

'In that case I Set one card and end my turn.' Jack concluded, the Set card appeared behind Speed Warrior, the Attack Points of Speed Warrior dropped back to 900.

'My turn.' Kailyn said, she drew her card. 'I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!' She shouted, Jack's only Set card: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow shattered in the powerful wind. 'Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack Speed Warrior! Eternal Sunshine!' Jack shielded his eyes when a bright light blew apart Speed Warrior.

(Jack: 300) - (Kailyn: 6200)

'Next I Equip Ancient Fairy Dragon with Mist Body.' Kailyn played her card, it appeared face-up on her Field behind Ancient fairy Dragon.

'I'll end my turn there.' Kailyn said with a smile on her face, Ancient Fairy Dragon became weaker. (5300- 2100 ATK)

'Draw.' Jack said as he drew his card. 'I Set two cards.' He stated, one card appeared horizontally next to Junk Warrior the second one appeared behind Junk Warrior vertically. 'Junk Warrior attacks with Scrap Fist!' Jack shouted, the Warrior leaped at Ancient Fairy Dragon, the Dragon caught the punch with its hands, she managed to push Junk Warrior back. 'Mist Body prevents my monster from being destroyed.' Kailyn said.

'But you still takes damage from that Battle, since Ancient Fairy Dragon isn't a Fairy.' Jack replied.

(Jack: 300) - (Kailyn: 5100)

Kailyn quickly drew her card. 'I activate Shrink on Junk Warrior!' She shouted, Junk Warrior shrunk to half its size. (3200- 2050 ATK)

'Eternal Sunshine!' Once again Ancient fairy Dragon unleashed its attack, Junk Warrior exploded.

(Jack: 250) - (Kailyn: 5100)

Jack silently drew his card. 'I Flip my Shield Wing.' He said, the horizontal card disappeared and the green bird appeared in its place. (0 ATK)

'Next I Summon Synchron Explorer.' A small red robot appeared before Jack it had a round body with a huge hole in the center. (0 ATK) 'When this card is summoned I can Special Summon one Synchron Monster but it's Effects are negated!' A black portal appeared out of the body of Synchron Explorer, Junk Synchron fell out of the portal. (1300 ATK)

'Now that I control one Tuner, I Special Summon Booster Warrior!' A fierce-looking Warrior appeared on the Field, he wore a blue coat, had mechanical claws attached to his wrists, his spiky red hair moved slightly in the wind. (200 DEF)

'Now I Tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron to my Level 2 Shield Wing, Level 2 Synchron Explorer and Level 1 Booster Warrior!' Junk Synchron changed into three rings, the rest of the monsters flew through them.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, become the power to clear the way! Synchro Summon! Break through, Junk destroyer!'

A massive man clad in heavy, thick armor dropped down on the field, the Warrior had four arms, and four blade-like wings on its back. (2600 ATK)

'When Junk Destroyer is Summoned I get to destroy cards up to the number of Non-Tuners used.' Jack said. 'Now wipe out Kailyn's Field with Tidal Energy!' Junk Destroyer let out a war-cry before he tore Ancient Fairy Dragon apart, Mist Body and Sanctuary in the Sky were also destroyed.

'Now Direct Attack! Destroy Knuckle!' One of the gigantic fists of Junk Destroyer send Kailyn flying across the room.

(Jack: 250) - (Kailyn: 2500)

'I end my turn.' Jack stated.

Kailyn slowly stood up. 'Nice move Jack, but I am not quite done yet.' Kailyn growled, she drew her card. 'I activate Monster Reborn!' The holy Ankh appeared on the Field together with Ancient Fairy Dragon, this time it laid curled-up protecting itself with its wings. (3000 DEF)

'I'll leave it at that.'

Jack quickly drew his card. 'I Special Summon Junk Giant, which I can do because you control a Level 5 or higher monster!' Before Jack a colossal creature appeared, it was one huge round body with gigantic arms and short legs, it had two drills on its back. (2000 ATK)

'I'll end my turn here.' Jack stated.

Kailyn quickly drew her card. 'I Summon Kuribon!' This small creature looked like Kuriboh only without hands, it had a tail with a red ribbon tied to it. (300 ATK)

'I activate Pot of Greed!' A happy-looking green pot appeared on the Field, two cards shot out of the cards, Kailyn took them in her hand.

'I Release Kuribon and Ancient Fairy Dragon!' Two pillars of light shot out from the sky, Jack looked surprised. 'I needed to Release a Fairy and a Dragon in order to Summon this monster.' A bright light appeared and a woman descended from the sky, she wore golden armor, a white cape around her neck, in her hand she held a long staff with the Millennium Rod on one end and the Millennium Key on the other end, in her other hand she held the Millennium Scales, the Millennium Ring was visible on her chest, her belt was actually the Millennium Puzzle, her right eye was the Millennium Eye, the Millennium Necklace hung around her neck. (? ATK)

Jack gasped as he saw the creature before him, he never had seen anything like it. 'This is Ma'at once per turn I can name the top three cards from my Deck, the correct cards can be taken in my hand and Ma'at gains 1000 Attack Points for each card added to my hand.'

Kailyn took a card from her hand. 'I activate Spellbook Organization! Which allows me to see the top three cards of my Deck.' She looked at the three cards then she placed them back. 'Now I use Ma'at's Effect, I name Airknight Parshath, Buten and Athena!' The Necklace around Ma'at's neck started to shine, the top three cards appeared before her. 'Of course they are correct.' Kailyn said with a smirk, she drew the three then Ma'at became stronger. (?- 3000 ATK)

'Attack Junk Destroyer!' Ma'at spread her arms. 'I activate my Trap card! Waboku!' Jack shouted, three priests dressed in green and blue gowns appeared in front of Junk Destroyer. 'This Negates any Damages and my monsters cannot be destroyed!' Jack said, Ma'at lowered her arms. 'Turn end.' Kailyn stated.

Jack closed his eyes, then he quickly drew his card. 'Got it.' He said: 'I Summon Junk Breaker!' A monster resembling Junk Blader appeared, only this one wore blue armor, had a black cape and carried a spiked club over his shoulder. (1800 ATK)

'Now I release Junk Breaker so it can negate the Effects of all monsters!' Jack smirked as his monster disappeared. 'No! Ma'at!' Kailyn cried as her monster lost all of her power. (3000- 0 ATK)

'Junk Destroyer! End it!' Jack roared, Junk Destroyer grabbed Ma'at with its four arms and crushed the life out of her.

(Jack: 250) - (Kailyn: 0)

Kailyn sank to her knees. 'I see, I wasn't strong enough.' Slowly she removed her Deck from her Duel Disk and placed it in her Deck Holder, then she slowly stood up. 'It was a good fight Kailyn, I never would have thought I would be ending up against a Signer Dragon.' Jack reached his hand out to Kailyn, when she took his hand Jack pulled her on her legs.

'Kailyn, you passed the test.' Jack then said, Kailyn was surprised. 'Why? I lost the Duel.' Jack shook his head. 'You have proven yourself through your Duel, you fought with honor, you trusted your Ancient Fairy Dragon, I felt you had great respect for your cards.'

 **A few hours later: Blades HQ**

Kailyn sat on one of the couches she had a cup of tea, she had her hood lowered, something she only did when she was at ease.

'Kailyn.' Jack said in all earnest: 'You know what it is we do right?'

Kailyn nodded, she sipped from her tea. 'Yes there are many groups right now, the Blades watch all these groups.' Jack nodded. 'Also the Blades fight against criminals the kind that Sector Security cannot handle.'

'That is all correct, but at the moment we're at war with a powerful Vampire Lord, Volkihar and his court, we're undermanned right now, that is why I'm gathering people, Kailyn there is a high chance of death, I won't force you to join, you can walk away if you want.'

Kailyn shook her head: 'Jack I was the one who searched you out, Ancient Fairy Dragon told me there was darkness brewing, now that I know what that darkness is I am more determined.'

Jack and Kailyn shook hands.

Suddenly the front door opened Jill entered followed by Akatosh.

'Ah a new recruit I take it?' Akatosh asked when he saw Kailyn.

'Kailyn this is Akatosh, the founder of the Blades, he is still the overall leader, but I decide most things.' Jack quickly explained, Kailyn and Akatosh shook hands then Jill introduced herself to Kailyn.

'Jack.' Jill then said: 'I've got information regarding Violet, she is participating in a tournament organized by a local card shop in New-York.'

Jack took his helmet from a table. 'Thanks Jill, I'll be going right now. Kailyn you can stay here if you want, maybe Jill can tell you more of our business!'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Now that Kailyn joined the team Jack is slowly regaining fighting power.**

 **Yet it is not enough to face the Vampire Lord.**

 **Next on Jack's list is Violet, the daughter of the famous Duelists Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski. 'Stardust and Petals.' Coming next.**


	3. Stardust and Petals

**Jack's plan to gather an army is well underway, Kailyn joined the Blades and with that a Signer Dragon.**

 **But one ally isn't enough, Jack has set his sights on Violet as a potential ally, while Violet has been looking for Jack herself.**

 **3\. Stardust and Petals.**

Jack entered the garage, he noticed Kailyn had followed him.

'Jack I forgot to ask you something.'

Jack turned around to face her, he nodded.

'I don't have a D-Wheel, but I do have a regular motorcycle, is it possible I can store it here?'

Jack was surprised by the question. 'Why store it here?' Jack replied.

Kailyn started to blush a bit. 'You know, I kinda need a home.' She bluntly said.

A few seconds later Jack and Kailyn were back in the living room.

'So, what did you mean with I need a home?'

Jack looked friendly at Kailyn, he saw she was a bit nervous.

'My parents don't know what I really am, they don't know I am an Elf.'

Jack scratched his chin. 'That is possible, you see there are three types of people now: the Unaware, people who don't know what is going on, they have no connection to magic whatsoever and they can't see things for what they are, then we have the Aware, some of them can do magic, most of them don't but they can all see what things really are, finally we have the Affected, those are the people who changed, you Kailyn were a human first, when the magic returned you were changed into an Elf, this means you had lingering magic inside you, your parents don't, that is why you became an Affected and your parents are Unaware.

Kailyn nodded slowly. 'So why did I become an Elf exactly?'

Jack shook his head. 'We don't know, but I think it is character, I assume you were always close with the forest?' Kailyn nodded. 'Yes you could always find me in a forest or near trees or flowers.' She replied.

'So that was in your nature, but we don't know how it is possible you gained Elven blood in the first place.'

'I can answer that.' A familiar voice said as Akatosh entered.

'Jack, Kailyn you must imagine that the magic was trapped in the core of this planet for a long time, but there were places were very small bits of magic leaked out, some people who were extremely capable could use that magic, the Necromancer Errol Black-Heart and Lucien were among those.' Akatosh paused for a moment. 'For people to become Affected their parents had to be near a magical spot.' Akatosh paused again. 'Kailyn, when your mother got pregnant, where was she? Do you know that?'

Kailyn shook her head. 'I only know they were on vacation in a forest.' She replied. 'That forest had to be a place that was leaking magic, when your mother became pregnant she must have been surrounded by magic, now you must know magic grows, the younger the ''host'' it latches onto the stronger the magic becomes, that is why magic mostly latches onto unborn children and that is why you became a Bosmer and your parents are unaware.' Akatosh concluded his explanation.

'But.' Jack said after Akatosh had left for his room. 'Why can't you stay at home?'

'I told my parents what I was and what I could do, they didn't believe me and declared me crazy, we got into a fight and thus decided it was better I would leave home for awhile, but I couldn't go to friends or family, that is when I contacted you through these nightmares.'

Jack stood up. 'I'd say you can stay, but this is Akatosh's house you need to ask him.

 **Some time later: New-York local card shop.**

Jack arrived at the card shop where the tournament was being held, a crowd had gathered around the shop.

Jack looked around, it seemed the tournament had just ended, then he saw Violet, she held a cup above her head, the shop owner was taking pictures, Violet had chin-length, dark burgundy hair, she had shoulder-length bangs on both sides of her head, there were streaks of blond color in her hair, while she had her mother's hair she had her father's eyes, deep blue eyes that seemed to pierce your soul when she looked at you.

Violet stood next to a D-Wheel, it had a sleek, dark-red design, at closer inspection the sides of the D-Wheel were connected to the frame with hydraulics, this way the sides could move to keep the balance, the seat of the D-Wheel was a long black-leather seat, it was made heavier at the back for better control. Jack could see that a rose-shaped Duel Disk was connected to the D-Wheel, on the right side of the frame was a small spot where her normal Duel Disk could be stored.

Violet herself wore a soft-pink biker suit, her zipper was down for a quarter, her shoulders, elbows, kneecaps and back were reinforced, she wore matching biker boots and matching gloves with studs on her knuckles, her pink helmet laid on the seat of her D-Wheel.

'Violet!' Jack shouted, the crowd went silent and most of them turned around.

Violet smiled as she saw Jack.

'Jack? Why are you here?' Violet asked.

Jack meanwhile tried to get through the crowd. 'Everyone move aside!' Jack roared. 'I'm here on official business!' He showed a card that was used by Sector Security, every Blade had one, Akatosh had started a partnership with Sector Security, this gave the Blades more privileges.

'Violet.' Jack said the moment he was near her: 'I wanted to ask you if you want to join the Blades.' He bluntly said, Violet looked shocked.

'So you want me as a Blade?' Violet repeated Jack.

'I do, but I won't force you, it is dangerous, it may even result in death.'

Violet thought for a moment. 'That we meet here is fate, I was kinda looking for you.' Jack looked surprised.

'I want you to have this.' Violet gave Jack a small pack of cards, Jack was shocked as he looked through them. 'Stardust Dragon? And some support cards? You sure?'

Violet nodded. 'Yes my father Yusei said that I could only keep one Signer Dragon, I felt a stronger connection with Black Rose Dragon, ever since then I have been looking for a Duelist who could wield Stardust Dragon, when you came here I felt something, like Stardust Dragon wanted to be with you.'

Jack shuffled the cards into his Deck. 'Violet, it seems we were destined to battle. I need to see your skills so I can judge if you are suitable for the Blades, and you need to see if I am worthy of Stardust Dragon.

A few minutes later they both sat on their D-Wheel. 'Speed World set.' Jack said, the card flashed on the screen, the purple dome spread around them. 'Duel mode on, autopilot stand-by.' The computer voice said, the visors of both their helmets glowed yellow as their D-Gazer was activated.

Both accelerated. Then the screen above the road turned on. 'A Riding Duel is about to commence, all non-Dueling vehicles move to another lane.' A computer voice spoke, some vehicles shifted lanes, Violet and Jack moved to the empty road. 'Riding Duel!' Jack shouted. 'Acceleration!' They both shouted.

(Violet: 8000) – (Jack: 8000)

(Violet SPC: 0) – (Jack SPC: 0)

'Ladies go first.' Violet stated as she passed Jack by, Jack nodded in agreement. _'Perfect, now I can scout her out. Last time I saw her Duel was against Leo during the tournament, she used a combination of Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon. Now she must have shifted to a full Plant Type Deck in order to support Black Rose Dragon.'_

'Ready Jack? Here I come! I Summon Papa-Corn in Attack Mode!'

A piece of corn appeared next to Violet's D-Wheel, it had eyes, a mouth and a mustache, it wore a purple cape and held a small sword in its hand. (1200 ATK) 'When there is a Field Spell on the Field Papa-Corn gains 1000 Attack Points.' Violet explained, Papa-Corn flexed its muscles. (1200- 2200 ATK)

'I'll leave it at that.'

(Violet SPC: 1) – (Jack SPC: 1)

Jack looked at the ridiculous looking monster. _'A smart move, in a Ground Duel this is a very specific monster to use, in a Riding Duel this is a 2200 ATK, Level 4 beater, she has grown.'_

'My turn!' Jack shouted, he drew his card, he accelerated and passed Violet. 'I Set two cards!' Jack shouted, first a horizontal card appeared in front of his D-Wheel then a vertical one left of it, the cards disappeared after one second.

'Are we defending Jack? Can't handle my Papa-Corn?' Violet said, Jack heard in her voice that she didn't mean it to taunt him, more in a playful way. 'Glad you enjoy this Violet, now show me what you can do!'

(Violet SPC: 2) – (Jack SPC: 2)

'Draw!' Violet shouted, she drew her card and added it to her hand, then she passed Jack again, Jack saw she winked at him. 'I Summon Twilight Rose Knight!' Next to Papa-Corn a small woman with silver hair, clad in black armor appeared, under the armor she wore a white bodysuit, for the rest she wore a white cape and a black helmet on her head, she drew a small sword from a sheathe. (1000 ATK)

'When Twilight Rose Knight is Summoned I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Plant Type Monster from my hand!' Violet choose a card from her hand. 'I Special Summon Lonefire Blossom!' Next to Twilight Rose Knight a strange yellow plant appeared, instead of a bud it had a bomb on top. (500 ATK)

'Next I Tune my Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight with my Level 3 Lonefire Blossom!' Twilight Rose Knight changed into three rings, Lonefire Blossom flew through them.

'Prickling thorns taking shape, the queen of flowers set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Queen of Thorns!'

Behind Violet a half woman half plant appeared, her body was covered with tiny black leaves, her hair was made of plants, instead of hands she had a maw made of plants. (2200 ATK)

'As long as Queen of Thorns is on the Field you must pay 1000 Life Points in order to Normal Summon or Special Summon any monster from your hand except for Plant Type Monsters.' Violet explained.

'Papa-Corn attack the defending Monster!' Violet shouted, the reversed card appeared the green bird, Shield Wing appeared. (900 DEF)

Papa-Corn slashed at the bird, but it deflected the attack with its wing.

'Seems I won't be breaking through your defenses this turn, so I leave it at that.' Violet said.

(Violet SPC: 3) – (Jack SPC: 3)

'Draw!' Jack shouted, he drew his card. 'This is gonna hurt.' He groaned.

'I Summon Debris Dragon!' Queen of Thorns turned around to face Jack, vines with sharp thorns suddenly grabbed Jack, he managed to keep his D-Wheel steady, he slowed down a bit. Jack had expected to feel real pain, since Violet, like her mother was also a Psychic Duelist. _'Seems she can control her powers.'_ Jack thought, then before him a small dragon appeared, it stood on two legs, its hands ended in sharp claws, its body was mostly white except for its chest and shoulders they were red, it had a sharp horn on its head, it flapped its wings to gain more speed. (1000 ATK)

'Now I activate my Trap card! Reinforced Truth!' Jack's reversed card spun around. 'I Special Summon Speed Warrior from my Deck!'

A warrior appeared on the Field with a loud bang as it went through the sound barrier. (900 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level 4 Debris Dragon, with my Level 2 Shield Wing and my Level 2 Speed Warrior!'

Violet looked around, she knew what was coming, Debris Dragon changed into four rings, first Shield Wing flew through it followed by Speed Warrior.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, soul of the ancient dragon reborn! Synchro Summon! Shine, Stardust Dragon!'

Stardust descended on the Field, a roar bellowed over the Field, then one of the most beautiful dragons descended from the sky, it looked like a bigger version of Debris Dragon, only its shoulders and chest were blue and it had a tail, the dragon roared. (2500 ATK)

(Violet: 8000) – (Jack: 7000)

(Violet SPC: 3) – (Jack SPC: 2)

Jack got control back of his D-Wheel, then he noticed Violet slowing down until she drove next to him. 'I see you use many of my father's cards, I noticed that girl Juliet used them as well during the tournament, may I ask why?'

Jack sighted, he first told her how Juliet had died and why he used these cards. 'So that is why I use her cards, but I have improved her Deck, but I was looking for a replacement for Stardust Dragon, but now you gave me the actual card, I feel my Deck is complete now.'

Jack could see Violet smiling. 'I think my father would like your Deck, too bad he rarely Duels anymore, but enough about that, you might have Summoned Stardust Dragon, but that doesn't mean I give up!' Violet accelerated and she sped ahead.

'Wouldn't have want it different.' Jack replied. 'Because of Reinforced Truth I cannot attack so I'll end my turn here!'

(Violet SPC: 4) – (Jack SPC: 3)

Violet took a look behind her, she was way ahead of Jack. 'I draw!' She shouted. _'I need to bolster my defenses in order to Summon Black Rose Dragon.'_ Violet looked at the cards in her hand. 'I Set one card.' She stated, it briefly appeared. 'Next I change my monsters to Defense Mode.'

Queen of Thorns knelt down some vines appeared around her shielding her. (1800 DEF) Then Papa-Corn sheeted its sword and knelt down. (800 DEF) 'Next I activate Speed Spell - Curse of Destiny!' The card briefly appeared on the Field. 'This places two Cursed Counters on Queen of Thorns, by giving up the attack of that monster I can deal half of its Attack Points as damage.' Two flames appeared next to Queen of Thorns, one of the flames disappeared a bonfire erupted around Jack.

'That ends my turn.' Violet stated.

(Violet: 8000) – (Jack: 5900)

(Violet SPC: 5) – (Jack SPC: 3)

 _'She is a crafty one, my Stardust Dragon is too strong for her, as long as Queen of Thorns is on the Field I cannot Summon, it costs too much, she knows I need to destroy her Queen of Thorns, this wastes my Battle Phase.'_

Jack drew his card. 'Stardust Dragon! Attack Queen of Thorns, Shooting Sonic!' Stardust Dragon fired its blast of light, Queen of Thorns got vaporized. 'Now that that is out of the way I can actually Summon again without paying.' Jack sighted. 'Now I activate Speed Spell – Vision Wind!' A Spell card briefly appeared on the Field. 'I Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard!' In a flash of light the green bird Shield Wing appeared. (0 ATK) 'Now I Summon Junk Synchron!' The orange Tuner robot appeared next to Jack's D-Wheel. (1300 ATK)

'Through the Effect of Junk Synchron I Special Summon Speed Warrior!' On the other side of his D-Wheel the fast warrior appeared, kneeling down and shielding himself with his arms. (400 DEF)

'Now I Tune my Level three Junk Synchron to my Level two Shield Wing!'

Junk Synchron ripped its cord, the engine on its back started to roar, then it turned into three blue rings, Shield Wing flew through them.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, become the path to great power! Synchro Summon! Appear, Junk Warrior!'

With a flash of light Junk Warrior appeared next to Jack. (2300- 3200 ATK) _'I knew it, he Summoned Speed Warrior to strengthen his Junk Warrior, come on Jack you use my fathers cards, I know every trick in your book.'_ Jack saw Violet looking at him. 'Violet, don't underestimate me! You think you know all my tricks because I use your father's cards, well even an old dog can learn new tricks!' Violet looked away, surprised Jack could read her like this. 'Anyway, since I had to waste my Battle Phase on Queen of Thorns I shall end my turn now.'

(Violet SPC: 6) – (Jack SPC: 4)

Violet quickly drew her card. 'Jack, I have been playing around long enough, time to get serious!' Violet pressed a button. 'I activate Call of the Haunted!' Her Set card appeared. 'I Special Summon Twilight Rose Knight!' The small warrior-girl leaped back onto the Field. (1000 ATK)

'Next I Normal Summon Blue Rose Dragon!' A small dragon made mostly out of leaves appeared, it had no arms or legs, only two wings made of blue leaves. (1600 ATK)

'Then I Set my Trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole.' Violet stated, the card briefly appeared on the Field.

'And I activate the Speed Spell – High Speed Crash!' Violet looked behind her, she saw Jack was catching up a bit. 'This Speed Spell allows me to destroy one card I control and another card on the Field, I chose my Bottomless Trap Hole and Stardust Dragon!' Fist Violet's Trap card scattered, then a beam of light shot towards Stardust.

 _'She's forcing my hand here, I bet she Summons Black Rose Dragon next to use its destruction Effect, rats she's smart.'_

'Okay Stardust, negate that card Effect! Victim Sanctuary!' Stardust Dragon shielded itself with its wings, slowly the dragon faded away, Violet's Speed Spell exploded in a thousand pixels.

'Jack you ready?' Violet asked. 'I Tune my Level three Twilight Rose Knight with my Level four Corn-Daddy!'

Jack watched as Corn-Daddy flew through the three blue rings.

'Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!'

Jack knew this was the Summon chant Akiza had always used, suddenly the wind grew stronger, a twister of red leaves clouded Jack's vision, in the eye of the storm a dragon almost entirely made out of red rose petals appeared, it looked at Jack and roared. (2400 ATK)

This was the second time in two days time Jack stood face-to-face with a Signer Dragon. 'I use the Effect of Black Rose Dragon! Black Rose Gale!' The twister of leaves expanded Jack hit the brakes on his D-Wheel so he could get out of the storm, after a few seconds the storm subsided the entire Field was cleared.

'You're not out of the storm yet Jack! When Blue Rose Dragon is destroyed, I get to Special Summon either a Plant Type Monster or Black Rose Dragon!' The storm of petals reappeared on the Field, when it subsided Jack started right in the face of Black Rose Dragon.

'Black Rose Dragon, direct attack! Black Rose Flare!' A storm of petals was send into Jack's direction, Jack turned his D-Wheel sideways so he could catch the attack.

(Violet: 8000) – (Jack: 3500)

(Violet SPC: 6) – (Jack SPC: 2)

'You okay Jack?' Violet asked, Jack saw her face on the monitor.

'I've been through worse.' Jack replied.

'Good, show me what else you have, I End my turn with a facedown card.' The card briefly appeared next to Violet. 'Since you ended your turn my Stardust Dragon returns!' Stardust sparkled down on the Field and Stardust Dragon reappeared in a flash of light. (2500 ATK)

(Violet SPC: 7) – (Jack SPC: 3)

'Draw!' Jack shouted. 'Stardust Dragon attack Black Rose Dragon! Shooting Sonic!'

'That ain't gonna work Jack! Trap card activate! Negate Attack!' Next to Violet her Trap card spun around, the attack of Stardust Dragon bounced off against the barrier. 'I Set three cards.' Jack continued, the cards briefly appeared next to his D-Wheel. 'Turn end.'

(Violet SPC: 8) – (Jack SPC: 4)

Violet drew her card. 'I Summon Lord Poison!' She shouted, next to her D-Wheel a demonic-looking creature appeared, it was snake-like in appearance, the creature seemed to be made out of the root of a plant it had two arms ending in deadly black claws, the same claws stuck out of its body on several places. (1500 ATK)

'Next I activate Speed Spell – Final Attack!' The card briefly appeared on the Field. 'I double the Attack Points of Black Rose Dragon, but it is destroyed during the End Phase!' Black Rose Dragon roared as its Attack Power rose. (2400- 4800 ATK) 'Black Rose Flare!'

Jack braced himself as the storm of petals tore apart his Stardust Dragon.

(Violet: 8000) – (Jack: 1200)

(Violet SPC: 8) – (Jack SPC: 2)

'Lord Poison!' Violet shouted, then she saw Jack's face-up Trap card. 'Stardust Flash!' Jack shouted: 'This allows me to Special Summon Stardust Dragon!' With a roar the majestic dragon reappeared on the Field. (2500 ATK)

'I cancel the attack, and I end my turn with a facedown card.' Violet stated, Lord Poison drew back, a card briefly appeared next to her D-Wheel. 'Thanks to Speed Spell - Final Attack your Black Rose Dragon is destroyed!' Jack shouted, with a roar Black Rose Dragon disappeared.

'I shall end my turn with a Speed Spell!' The card appeared briefly on the Field. 'Speed Spell - Speed Demon! This inflict 1000 Points of Damage, during my next turn I can pay three Speed Counters to add it to my hand!'

Violet turned her D-Wheel around, two laser beams shot out of the headlights.

(Violet: 8000) – (Jack: 200)

(Violet SPC: 8) – (Jack SPC: 1)

Jack managed to keep his D-Wheel back on track. 'My turn!' He shouted.

(Violet SPC: 9) – (Jack SPC: 2)

Jack quietly drew his card.

'It's not over yet Jack! I activate my Wicked Rebirth!' Violet's Set card spun open. 'I Pay 800 Life Points then I Summon Black Rose Dragon from my Graveyard!' In a shower of petals the dragon appeared once more. (2400 ATK)

'Next I activate my other Trap card, Plant Food Chain!' Another card spun around. 'This gives Black Rose Dragon 500 Attack Points!' Black Rose Dragon let out a roar as it became stronger. (2400- 2900 ATK)

(Violet: 7200) – (Jack: 200)

'Violet, it's time I'll end this!' Jack took one card from his hand. 'Since you control a high-Level Monster I can Special Summon Junk Giant from my hand!' Before Jack the colossus appeared. (2400 DEF)

'Now since I Control a Junk Monster I can Special Summon Junk Servant!' Next to Junk Giant the toy robot appeared. (1000 DEF)

'Finally I activate Call of the Haunted!' One of Jack's Set cards spun around, Junk Warrior leaped back onto the Field. (2300 ATK)

'And I can still Normal Summon! I Summon Nitro Synchron!' A small monster appeared on the Field, it was a nitro tank with a face, arms and legs. (300 ATK)

'I Tune my Level two Nitro Warrior with my Level five Junk Warrior!'

Nitro Synchron changed into two blue rings, Junk Warrior flew through them. 'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, let velocity become raw power! Synchro Summon! Let your engines roar, Nitro Warrior!'

Next to Jack a demonic-looking creature appeared, it had green armor-like skin, with actual pieces of black armor on its shoulders, arms and legs, for the rest it had a gigantic rocket attached to its back. (1800 DEF)

'Since Nitro Synchron was used I get to draw one card.' Jack drew his card and added it to his hand. 'I change Stardust Dragon to Defense Mode.' Jack said, Stardust shielded itself with its wings. (2000 DEF)

'It is time I activate my second Trap card! Zero Gravity, this changes the Battle Positions of all monsters!' Black Rose Dragon shielded itself with some vines. (1800 DEF, then Lord Poison knelt down and shielded itself with its arms. (1000 DEF)

Then Jack's monsters all stood up. (Junk Giant: 2000 ATK, Junk Servant: 1500 ATK, Stardust Dragon: 2500 ATK, Nitro Warrior: 2800 ATK)

Violet realized what Jack was planning. 'And now the winning card! I activate Speed Spell – Defense Buster!' The Spell card appeared, Black Rose Dragon changed to Attack Mode. (2400- 2900 ATK)

'Battle!' Jack shouted. 'Nitro Warrior attacks Black Rose Dragon! And since I used a Spell card, it gains 1000 Attack Points during this Battle only!' Nitro Warrior's rocket pack turned on, it launched the monster forward, the Attack Points of Nitro Warrior rose to 3800, the mighty fist of Nitro Warrior punched through Black Rose Dragon.

(Violet: 6300) – (Jack: 200)

'Violet, when Nitro Warrior destroys a monster by Battle, it can change a defending monster to Attack Mode and attack again, but you probably already knew that.' Lord Poison stood up. (1500 ATK) Then the mighty fist of Nitro Warrior punched straight through it.

(Violet: 5000) – (Jack: 200)

(Violet SPC: 8) – (Jack SPC: 2)

Jack saw Violet slowing down. 'Junk Servant, Junk Giant your turn!' The toy robot flew toward Violet then punched her followed by an even more powerful punch of the giant, her D-Wheel started to spin.

(Violet: 1500) – (Jack: 200)

(Violet SPC: 5) – (Jack SPC: 2)

Jack waited until she had her D-Wheel straight again. 'Stardust Dragon! Shooting Sonic!' Violet hit the brakes on her D-Wheel, Jack passed her, then Stardust Dragon ended the Duel with its mighty attack.

(Violet: 0) – (Jack: 200)

(Violet SPC: 0) – (Jack SPC: 2)

The breaks on Violet's D-Wheel kicked in, gracefully she stopped at the side of the Duel Lane, Jack stopped next to her.

'That was one heck of a Duel Violet, I'd say you passed my test.' Violet removed her helmet, she was smiling. 'You passed my test as well Jack, Stardust Dragon is yours to keep.' Jack smiled as well.

 **Blades HQ.**

Jack lead Violet inside the garage, a new motorcycle was stored in it, it was a black motorcycle clearly a sports model. 'Looks like Kailyn brought her motorcycle.' Jack concluded. 'Kailyn is another new addition to the Blades.' Jack quickly explained: 'She also has a Signer Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon.'

Violet nodded she and Jack parked their D-Wheels. 'Violet, I understand you live here in New-York, do you live alone?'

Violet shook her head. 'No I rent a room together with another girl, the price is cheap.' She replied.

'I need to ask you Violet, you can live here if you want.' Violet smiled again. 'I shall think about it.'

A few minutes later Jack and Kailyn were talking a bit, Violet was changing her clothes, Jill was working on the computers, Miranda was helping in the store.

Then Violet entered, she was wearing her regular clothes, she was wearing a low-cut red dress with a tank-top under it, on her right arm she wore a black elbow-length fingerless glove with a rose on the top of her hand, on her left hand she wore the same one but without the rose, she wore black high-heeled boots, with several belts.

Violet introduced herself to Kailyn and Jill. 'So you have Black Rose Dragon, may I see it?' Kailyn asked, Violet took Black Rose Dragon from the top of her Deck, Kailyn showed Ancient Fairy Dragon and finally Jack took Stardust out of his pocket with a grin he showed it.

'Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt you.' Jill suddenly said. 'Jack you might want to see it, I just got a live feed from Drake and his team.'

Jack stood up, he looked at the screen. 'Jill, can you keep this feed up?' Jill nodded. 'Good, I can see who they Duel, I need Drake here for the war against the Vampires, if one of us can watch the Duel this will be their initiation.'

Then the names of their opponents turned up. 'That fool!' Jake roared. 'Look at these names, one of them is Norman, he was a finalist during the tournament, he is a Mythic Dawn member, then look at the one Drake is Dueling Mankar, the name of the Mythic Dawn leader during the Oblivion Crisis of the old age!' Jill was shocked, Jack took his phone and speed-dialed a number. 'Bruce, no time, I will send you some coordinates, take Miranda and inform the Special Devision of Sector Security, you are to assist Don, Drake and Michelle, those three decided to take on the Mythic Dawn by themselves.' Jack went silent for a few seconds. 'No Bruce, I am not worried about Drake and his team, they are capable enough to deal with this, I want this Mythic Dawn to end before they become another threat to deal with!'

 **Next time:**

 **Drake, Don and Michelle, the former Orichalcos Swordsmen.**

 **After the tournament Jack saved them from the Orichalcos, during the aftermath they disappeared, Jack tried to track them down for quite some time. ''The Mythic Dawn.'' Coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Speed Spell – Vision Wind_

 _Normal Speed Spell card_

 _Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select and Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard. Destroy it during the End Phase._

 _Note: This card was used by Yusei and Sector Security during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime, credits go to the creative writers of these episodes._

* * *

 _Speed Spell - High Speed Crash_

 _Normal Speed Spell card_

 _Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Destroy 1 card you control and 1 other card on the field._

 _Note: This card was used by Yusei during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime, credits go to the creative writers of these episodes._

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Final Attack_

 _Normal Speed Spell_

 _Activate only while you have 8 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster you control. Double its ATK. That monster cannot attack your opponent directly. Destroy it during the End Phase._

 _Note: This card was used by several Duelists during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime, credits go to the creative writers of these episodes._

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Speed Demon_

 _Normal Speed Spell_

 _Activate only if you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can remove 3 of your Speed Counters to add this card from your Graveyard to your hand._

 _Note: This card was used by Officer Trudge during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime Episode 75, credits go to the creative writers of that episode._

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Curse of Destiny_

 _Normal Speed Spell_

 _Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster you control and place 2 Cursed Counters on it. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Cursed Counter from that monster to inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's ATK. If you do, it cannot declare an attack during that turn._

 _Note: This card was used by Carly during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime Episodes 58 and 59, credits go to the creative writers of these episodes._


	4. The Mythic Dawn

**Drake, Don and Michelle wants to atone for the things he has done as an Orichalcos Swordsmen, also Drake want to get even to the Blades for saving him and his team his plan? Attack a base of the Mythic Dawn and take them out before they become a problem.**

 **4\. The Mythic Dawn**

It was pitch-dark outside, suddenly two D-Wheels stopped on a hill outside of an old castle ruin, both D-Wheels were black the first one had a sleek design, build for speed, a woman was driving it, a man sat behind her.

The second D-Wheel was quite large, it was driving on two caterpillars, two arms were attached to the sides of the D-Wheel to keep it in balance, above this D-Wheel's steer it had another arm which was the Duel Disk.

Another man leaped off the tank-like D-Wheel.

'So you sure it's here Drake?' The female asked.

'Yes I'm quite sure, I've traced that Mythic Dawn member around here he simply disappeared, this is the only way he could have gone to.'

Drake was one of the Orichalcos Swordsmen who helped Lucien during the tournament, the woman was Michelle, the owner of the second D-Wheel and Don was the one sitting behind her.

Drake was wearing a black T-shirt and black jeans with matching combat boots, over the shirt he wore brown, leather chest armor with shoulder plates, he wore more armor around his wrist and elbows, his chins and kneecaps, his black hair was covered by a helmet.

Don also wore a black T-shirt with blue jeans and old-looking sneakers, over the T-shirt he wore a blue jacket, he wore a belt with a Deck holder attached to it, he had short, black hair.

Finally Michelle was wearing a black tank-top exposing her midriff, a black-leather miniskirt and black-leather, knee-high boots, for the rest she wore black fingerless gloves that covered her entire arms, a golden necklace, her right ear was filled with small earrings her left ear only had a skull earring and another ring in the top of her ear, her long brown hair came out from under her helmet.

'So what is the plan Drake?' Don asked.

'Simple, we take down the Mythic Dawn before they become a problem, hopefully that draws the Blade's attention, we still owe them big for the fact they saved us from the Orichalcos.' Drake replied.

'So you want to be even with them?' Michelle asked, Drake nodded then signed they had to be quiet. 'Patrol coming.' Drake whispered as he pointed into the darkness, then they saw it, three people all wearing black robes, two of them wore hoods, the third one had messy brown hair, he a skull on his robes. 'That's Norman, the one without the hood.' Drake whispered.

Suddenly the patrol stood still. 'Intruders!' Norman then shouted.

'How did he see us? We're out of sight!' Don said.

'That tree behind us has a camera in it, I saw it when we got here.' Drake calmly said. 'Warn the boss, I'm getting out of here!' Norman commanded his comrades, the two other cultists started to run. 'Michelle take Norman!' Drake shouted.

Norman in the meantime had ran back his D-Wheel apparently was parked nearby, it was a simple black D-Wheel with a skull-shaped front, the eyes of the skull were the headlights, Michelle leaped onto her D-Wheel to give chase to Norman, at that point she saw Don and Drake running to the castle entrance, at the same time Norman turned his D-Wheel around.

'Got you.' He said with a grin as he pressed a button on his D-Wheel, Michelle gasped as Speed World flashed on her screen, her Duel Disk activated as well and the visor of her helmet started to glow as her D-Gazer activated.

'No escape now!' Norman laughed. 'I drew you away from your team, now you will die, simple as...' Norman couldn't finish his sentence as Sector Security suddenly pulled up in front of them and then behind them.

'Michelle!' One of the officers shouted. 'We have direct orders from the Blades to let you Duel, but please let us escort you, you're Dueling on the open road which is dangerous.' Michelle sighted from relieve.

'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Norman: 8000) - (Michelle: 8000)

(Norman SPC: 0) - (Michelle SPC: 0)

'Damn, Sector Security is on my neck.' Norman growled as he took the first corner. 'I Summon Archfiend Heiress!' A young-looking demon appeared next to Norman, she had light purple skin, wore purple clothing, a pink cape and she had a skull helmet on her head. (1000 ATK)

'I control an Archfiend Monster which means I can Special Summon Archfiend Commander!' Next to Heiress a bulky monster appeared, twice the size of an ordinary man it was clad in thick skeleton-like armor. (2500 ATK) 'Since I Special Summoned Commander I must destroy one Archfiend card I control.' Suddenly the Commander grabbed Heiress in its enormous claw and crushed the girl. 'When Heiress is Destroyed by an Effect I get to move a card to my hand.' A card slipped from Norman's Deck he added it to his hand. 'Turn end.'

(Norman SPC: 1) - (Michelle SPC: 1)

'My turn!' Michelle shouted she drew her card, now she was glad Sector Security was driving in front of them and behind them, they made sure that it was safe to Duel on the road. 'I Summon XX-Saber Emmersblade!' A man-sized insect-like creature appeared on the Field, the only thing it wore was a red cape, two of its arms ended in sharp-looking blades. (1300 ATK) 'Next I Set one card and end my turn.' The card briefly appeared behind Emmersblade before it disappeared.

(Norman SPC: 2) - (Michelle SPC: 2)

'Draw!' Norman shouted he drew his card. 'I Summon the Archfiend Cavalry I got last turn with Heiress' Effect!' the sound of a galloping horse appeared as a fiendish warrior clad in mostly red armor, sitting on top of a black horse also wearing red armor appeared running next to Norman's D-Wheel, the warrior held a lance in his hand. (1900 ATK)

'Cavalry attacks Emmersblade!' Norman shouted, Cavalry stormed forward and skewered Michelle's Monster with his lance. 'Commander Direct Attack!' When Michelle got hit with the mighty fist of the Fiend her D-Wheel started to spin, after a few seconds she got control back.

(Norman: 8000) - (Michelle: 4900)

(Norman SPC: 2) - (Michelle SPC: 0)

'I Set one card.' Norman said, the card briefly appeared next to his D-Wheel. 'Turn end.'

(Norman SPC: 3) - (Michelle SPC: 1)

Michelle quickly drew her card. 'I Summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!'

A beastly-looking warrior appeared next to Michelle, it wore armor covering its chest, waist, legs and wrists. (1900 ATK)

'Through the Effect of Boggart Knight I can Special Summon an X-Saber from my hand, and I Summon X-Saber Galahad!' Left of Michelle an amphibious-looking warrior appeared it wore golden armor, on its belt it had the ''X'' symbol in is hand it held a spear-like weapon. (1800 ATK)

'Now that I control two X-Saber Monsters I can Special Summon another one from my hand! XX-Saber Faultroll!' This time a warrior clad in heavy, red armor appeared, it held a two-handed sword. (2400 ATK)

'And through the Effect of Faultroll I can Special Summon an X-Saber from my Graveyard.' Michelle explained in a flash of light Emmersblade reappeared on the Field. (1300 ATK)

'Now I activate my Trap card on Boggart Knight! At One With the Sword!' Her Trap card spun around. 'Boggart Knight gains 800 Attack, and now when it destroys a Monster I get to draw one card!' (1900- 2700 ATK)

'Battle! 'Faultroll attacks Cavalry!' The first swing of the gigantic sword smashed the rider from his horse then the second swing beheaded the horse. 'Cavalry's Effect, I Special Summon Heiress from my Graveyard!' The devilish girl reappeared with a giggle. (0 DEF)

Boggart Knight attacks Archfiend Commander!' Michelle continued, the warrior leaped forward it tore the Fiend apart with its bare hands, Michelle drew her card due to At One With the Sword.

'Emmersblade attacks Heiress!' The insect leaped forward, with its blade-like claws it cut through the Heiress. 'Now through Heiress Effect I move a Cavalry to my hand.' Norman stated, the card slipped from his Deck he took it in his hand. 'Galahad direct attack!' Norman struggled a bit when he got hit by the amphibious warrior. 'Turn end.'

(Norman: 4900) - (Michelle: 4900)

(Norman SPC: 3) - (Michelle SPC: 2)

'I draw!' Norman shouted. 'I activate Call of the Haunted!' Norman shouted, the Trap card spun around, Archfiend Cavalry reappeared on the Field. (1900 ATK)

'Then I Summon Dark Resonator!' A small fiendish monster appeared on the Field, it held a resonator in his hand. 'I Tune my Level three Dark resonator to my Level four Archfiend Cavalry!' Dark Resonator hit his resonator then he changed into three rings Cavalry flew through them.

'When darkness consumes the entire world, only one king's rule will be absolute! Synchro Summon! Fall into chaos, Chaos King Archfiend!'

Behind Norman a fiendish creature appeared it had a purple body, red legs and long, black arms, it had two wings on its back made of flames, its face was a bronze mask, his hair was made of purplish flames. (2600 ATK)

'Chaos King Archfiend attacks Emmersblade and when Chaos King Archfiend attacks the Attack and Defense power of all monsters my opponent controls are switched!' Chaos King Archfiend lunged forward, Emmersblade became weaker. (1300- 800 ATK)

The Fiend created a ball of black flames in its hand it threw the ball at Emmersblade.

(Norman: 4900) - (Michelle: 3100)

(Norman SPC: 3) - (Michelle SPC: 1)

'When Emmersblade is destroyed I get to Summon a low-Level X-Saber from my Deck.' A card slipped from Michelle's Deck. 'I Summon X-Saber Anu Piranha!' A woman with long blond hair, wearing red and black armor appeared on the Field she held an Urumi in her hand. (1800 ATK)

(Note: an Urumi is a sword with a flexible blade, much like a whip)

'I Set two cards and leave it at that.' Norman stated, the cards briefly appeared on the Field.

(Norman SPC: 4) - (Michelle SPC: 2)

Michelle looked at the Field, then her hand. 'I draw!' She shouted drawing her card. 'I activate my Trap cards!' Norman shouted. 'First Threatening Roar!' The card spun around, a loud roar bellowed over the Field. 'Next Final Attack Orders!' The second card spun around this one stayed on the Field. 'Now face-up monsters must be in Attack Position!' Norman explained.

'Seems I cannot attack this turn, so I shall end my turn.' Michelle stated.

(Norman SPC: 5) - (Michelle SPC: 3)

'Draw!' Norman shouted, he drew his card. 'I Summon the Cavalry from my hand!' Again the warrior on the horse appeared. (1900 ATK)

'Chaos King Archfiend attacks Faultroll!' Norman shouted, Faultroll became weaker, (2400- 1800 ATK) Chaos King Archfiend's flames burned Faultroll to ashes. 'Now Cavalry attacks Boggart Knight!' The warrior on horseback charged at the weakened Boggart Knight. (1800- 1000 ATK)

The lance of Cavalry pierced the chest of Boggart Knight.

(Norman: 4900) - (Michelle: 1400)

'Now I activate a Speed Spell!' Norman continued. 'Speed Spell - Speed Demon! I deal 1000 points of damage, then during my next Standby Phase I can pay three Speed Counters and add this card to my hand!'

Norman slowed down until he drove in front of Michelle then he accelerated flames shot out of his exhaust, Michelle started to spin around.

'Turn end!' Norman laughed.

(Norman: 4900) - (Michelle: 400)

(Norman SPC: 6) - (Michelle SPC: 3)

'So I either need to beat him now or deal 2000 points of damage.' Michelle muttered then she drew her card. 'First I Summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!' A woman resembling Anu Piranha appeared, only her armor was orange she wore a red cape and used the same weapon. (1300 ATK) 'Now I Tune my Level three Fulhelmknight to my Level four Anu Piranha!' Fulhelmknight turned into three rings, Anu Piranha flew through them. 'Blades of justice, strike true and swiftly! Synchro Summon! Appear, X-Saber Souza!'

A giant of a man appeared on the Field, his muscular, upper body was naked he wore a red tattered cape around his neck, he had a beard and short black hair, in his hands he held two swords. (2500 ATK)

'Next I activate Spell Spell - Synchro Defuse!' The Spell card appeared on the Field. 'This let me take control over your Chaos King Archfiend!' Michelle shouted.

'What?' Norman gasped his Chaos King Archfiend flew over to Michelle's side. 'Galahad attacks Cavalry!' The amphibian creature charged in. 'When Galahad attacks a Monster it gains 300 Attack Points!' Michelle said, Galahad's Attack rose to 2100, with one swift attack it beheaded the Archfiend Cavalry. 'The rest of you Direct Attack!' Michelle bellowed, first Souza charged in with his two blades that made Norman spin around then a fireball from his own Chaos King Archfiend knocked him off his D-Wheel.

(Norman: 0) - (Michelle: 400)

Michelle stopped, Sector Security officers stopped all around them, Norman tried to stand up but he got pushed down by two officers then they cuffed him and put him into an armored van. 'Michelle, your friends are Dueling inside, the Blades are assisting them, will you come with us?' The head officer asked. 'Yes.' Michelle replied, she helped the officers load her D-Wheel into a van then she took place on the passenger seat of a regular patrol car.

Don and Drake entered the castle, they stood in a huge hallway, two staircases lead to the second floor, pillars stood left and right of the hallway, there a whole bunch of cultists was waiting. 'You won't be getting out of here alive.' A threatening voice said, Drake saw a man standing on the floor above them, he was mid-fifties wore the same robes Norman wore only he had a hood and a golden necklace with a real skull attached to it. 'So you must be Mankar.' Drake said.

'Yes I am Mankar, leader of the Mythic Dawn!' He replied.

'Leroy!' Mankar shouted, another cultist appeared from behind a pillar, he wore the same robes he had a red Mohawk. 'Don.' Drake said, Don nodded, then Drake ran past Leroy and stormed the stairs, Mankar saw him coming and he started to run. 'So I get to kill you ey?' Leroy sneered as he activated his Duel Disk and D-Gazer, Don did the same. 'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Leroy: 8000) - (Don: 8000)

'I shall have the first turn.' Leroy stated, he drew his five cards, Don also drew five cards. 'When I'm done with you, you'd wish you never had come here!' Leroy took a card from his hand. 'I Summon Giant Germ in Attack Mode!' Leroy stated, a sickening-looking creature appeared before him, it was a purple, round thing with small hairs on the side and brown hard pieces floating inside the soft purple mass. (1000 ATK)

'Turn end.'

Don scratched his head. 'You do realize you could have played that monster in Defense Mode right? Well whatever!' Don said, he drew his card. 'I Summon Insect Knight in Attack Mode!' Before Don an insect as big as a human appeared, its head was like that of an insect, albeit being an insect it only had two arms and two legs, in its hands it held a sword and a shield. (1900 ATK)

'Now I activate Double Summon.' Don continued, the Spell card appeared briefly on the Field. 'This allows me to Summon again and I Summon rescue Rabbit!' Next to Insect Knight a small rabbit appeared it wore a helmet with safety goggles on its head, around its neck it had a walkie-talkie. (300 ATK)

Leroy narrowed his eyes. 'I use the Effect of Rescue Rabbit.' Don continued without hesitating. 'I Banish it so I can Summon two Normal Monsters with the same name from my Deck.'

A portal opened up on the Field, Rescue Rabbit stepped into it, a few seconds later two ferocious beasts leaped out, they were humanoid in shape with four arms, white fur and a beast-like head. (2000 ATK x2)

'These are my Gene-Warped Warwolf.' Don proudly said.

'I see you use Normal Monsters, most of them are savages, well fits you perfectly.' Leroy sneered, Don ignored the witty comment.

'Insect Knight attacks Giant Germ!' Don stated, the knight slashed away at the Giant Germ, when it got sliced in half Don got covered in the purple slime. 'When Giant germ is destroyed you take 500 Points of Damage and I get to Special Summon two more.'

(Leroy: 7100) - (Don: 7500)

The purple slime still on the Field reformed into two new Giant germs. (1000 ATK 2x) 'I don't care how many Monsters you Summon! Gene-Warped Warwolf one and two, your turn!' The two savages leaped at the two germs, they slashed and bite at them until nothing but some purple slime was left of them.

(Leroy: 5100) - (Don: 6500)

'I Set one card.' Don stated, the card appeared vertically behind Insect Knight. 'Turn over, and that means my two Gene-Warped Warwolf are destroyed.' Don explained, the two savages exploded in thousands of pixels.

'My turn.' Leroy said, he drew his card.

'Then I activate my Set card!' Don shouted. 'Call of the Haunted!' The Trap card spun around, Gene-Warped Warwolf leaped back onto the Field. (2000 ATK)

'My turn, draw.' Leroy stated, he slowly drew his card.

'I send the Gorz the Emmisary of the Darkness I just drew to my Graveyard in order for me to Special Summon Dark Grepher!' A warrior with grayish skin appeared he wore a fiendish-looking chest plate with demonic eyes in them, matching leg armor, he had short, white hair and glowing red eyes, the warrior drew a sword from his back. (1700 ATK)

'I Equip Dark Grepher with Axe of Despair.' Leroy continued, the sword of the warrior got replaced by the wicked axe. (1700- 2700 ATK)

'Next I use the Effect of Dark Grepher, by sending one Fiend from my hand to the Graveyard, I can send a second one there from my Deck.' Leroy explained, then he took a card from his hand. 'I send a Night Assailant to my Graveyard.' Leroy discarded the card. 'Now I send a Trance Archfiend from my Deck to my Graveyard.' Leroy searched his Deck until he found the card he needed then he discarded the card and he shuffled his Deck. 'Now Dark Grepher attack his Warwolf!' The warrior lifted his axe then cleaved the monster in half. 'Turn end.'

(Leroy: 5100) - (Don: 5800)

'My turn, draw!' Don drew his card.

'I activate the Spell card Ancient Rules.' The card briefly appeared on the Field. 'This card allows me to Special Summon a high-Level Normal Monster.' Don explained, he took another card from his hand. 'I Summon Cosmo Queen!' Behind Don a gigantic monster appeared, it was a woman, she wore a big crown on her head, matching shoulder plates and dark robes. (2900 ATK)

'Next I Release Insect Knight to Advance Summon Luster Dragon #2.' Don continued. A beautiful dragon completely made out of emerald appeared, it stood on four legs, its wings shone in the lights of the cave. (2400 ATK)

'Cosmo Queen attack Dark Grepher with Cosmic Nova!' The queen spread her arms, a gigantic ball of fire appeared above her, slowly it consumed Dark Grepher. 'Luster Dragon 2 attack directly! Emerald Flame!'

Like the name suggested a burst of emerald-colored fire washed over Leroy, the Mythic Dawn cultist covered his face with his arms, he was pushed back a bit by the force of the attack.

(Leroy: 2500) - (Don: 5800)

'Not bad for a savage right?' Don sneered.

'Just end your turn already, I have more to do.' Was the reply from Leroy.

'Whatever suits you, turn end.'

'Good, I'm sick of babysitting a savage, time to end it! I Banish the three Giant Germs from my Graveyard!' An eerie laughter sounded throughout the hall, then a most terrifying creature appeared before Leroy, clearly it was a woman, she was bald it looked like the body was made of a metal harness with some blue skin over it, in her hands she held a mutilated doll of a child. (2200 ATK)

Don took a few steps back as he was disgusted by the monster.

'This is my Dark Necrofear, it can only be Special Summoned by Banishing three Fiend Type Monsters.' Then Leroy took three cards from his Graveyard they were: Night Assailant, Trance Archfiend and Gorz, another Dark Necrofear appeared next to the first one. (2200 ATK)

'My Dark Necrofear attack his monsters!' Leroy shouted, Don was surprised by this decision, the Fiends leaped forward, first Luster Dragon 2 fended off the attack by blowing Dark Necrofear back with its emerald breath, then Cosmo Queen used her magic to obliterate the second one.

(Leroy: 1600) - (Don: 5800)

Two souls started to fly around the cave. 'I'll end my turn.' Leroy said with a smile, then the two souls disappeared into Don's monsters.

'When Dark Necrofear gets destroyed I can take possession over my opponent's monsters.' Leroy explained then Don's monsters walked over to Leroy's side.

Don drew his card. 'I activate Pot of Greed!' The happy pot appeared on the Field, Don drew two cards. 'I activate Dark Factory of Mass Production!' The Spell appeared on the Field. 'I take two Normal Monsters from my Graveyard into my hand.' Two cards slipped from Don's Graveyard they were the two Gene-Warped Warwolf he took them into his hand. 'Next I Set two cards.' Don continued one horizontal card appeared followed by a vertical card behind it. 'Turn end.'

Leroy quickly drew his card. 'I activate Shield Crush!' Leroy played the Spell card. 'This destroys an opposing defending monster!' A beam of light shot through the defending monster which was a Warwolf. 'Cosmo Queen, Luster Dragon 2 Direct Attack!'

Don landed on his back by the impact of the two powerful monsters.

(Leroy: 1600) - (Don: 500)

Don grinned as he drew his card, he stood up. 'Got you.' Don took the card he just drew. 'I activate Faustian Bargain!' Briefly the Spell appeared on the Field. 'Now I get to send one Special Summoned Monster to the Graveyard.' Don explained.

'Tough luck Mr. Savage, when Dark Necrofear is possessing a monster it becomes an Equip Spell!' Leroy laughed.

Don chuckled. 'I wasn't aiming for Dark Necrofear, I'm aiming for Cosmo Queen who was Special Summoned through Ancient Rules!'

Slowly Cosmo Queen disappeared. 'Now I am allowed to Special Summon a Normal Monster from my hand!' Don continued and the Gene-Warped Warwolf leaped back onto the Field. (2000 ATK)

'Then I activate my Trap card! Birthright!' Don shouted, the Trap card spun around. 'I Special Summon Cosmo Queen!' The gigantic woman reappeared behind Don. (2900 ATK)

'Cosmo Queen attack Luster Dragon 2!' The magic of Cosmo Queen made short work of the dragon. 'Warwolf end it!' Don bellowed, but Leroy was already running, Warwolf however was faster the monster tackled Leroy.

(Leroy: 0) - (Don: 500)

At that time a whole bunch of Sector Security officers stormed in, they had their guns aimed at the cultists. 'Well done Don.' A female voice said.

'You're Miranda right?' Don asked.

'Yes I am, Miranda of the Blades and our leader want to speak to you, we already picked up Michelle and arrested Norman.' Don watched how Leroy and all the cultists were lead outside.

Drake followed Mankar into what seemed to be a study room, Mankar stood behind a table, Mankar seemed perfectly calm when Drake entered the room.

Drake threw aside the table that stood between him and Mankar.

'You just lead a group of followers, saying you possess power, but you possess nothing!'

Mankar stepped backwards until he stood with his back against the wall.

'When the time is there, when I clear you out of the way Mehrunes Dagon will give me his blessing!'

Drake shook his head, then he lunged forward with incredible speed, he took Mankar by the neck with his right hand and pressed him against the wall. 'Whatever happened when magic returned it has affected me! I am the one with powers here not you, just because you use the name of the Mythic Dawn leader during the time of the Oblivion Crisis doesn't mean you're him!'

Mankar slapped Drake in the face, Drake let go of him, then Mankar took a D-Gazer and Duel Disk from another table near him.

'Then prove me wrong, you won't beat me!'

Drake chuckled, he activated his Duel Disk, then a D-Gazer. _'AR vision - link established.'_

'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Drake: 8000) - (Mankar: 8000)

'It's my turn.' Drake said, he drew his opening hand, Mankar made no objections and followed Drake's example.

'I activate the Field Spell, Brain Research Lab!' Drake stated, the furniture in the room disappeared, huge machine appeared all over the walls, several tubes with a strange liquid in them appeared on the left and right sides of the lab. 'Next I Summon Psychic Snail.' Drake continued. In front of Drake a man-sized, deformed snail-like creature appeared, the lower part of the creature was snail-like in appearance the upper part was humanoid in shape. It had two arms, the head of the creature was shaped like that of a snail. (1900 ATK) 'Turn end.'

'Gross.' Mankar said, quickly he drew his card.

'I'll show you a monster, not a deformed... thing, like that monster of yours.' Mankar took a card from his hand. 'I Summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World!' Before Mankar a blueish-skinned creature appeared, he wore a blue coat, its arms were tied by a chain, the creature was laughing like a maniac. (1800 ATK)

'Next I Equip Brron with Axe of Despair and Mist Body!' Mankar played the two cards, first Brron broke its chains, he grabbed the eerie-looking axe out of the air. (1800- 2800 ATK)

Then a thin layer of mist appeared around it.

'Brron attacks Psychic Snail!' Mankar shouted, Brron lunged forward he swung the axe around like crazy, with one of the strikes he cleaved the Psychic Snail in half.

(Drake: 7100) - (Mankar: 8000)

'I activate the Effect of Brron.' Mankar stated: 'When Brron deals Damage to an opponent I can discard one card from my hand.' Mankar showed a card, Drake saw it through his D-Gazer, it was a monster clad in a skeleton-like armor, it had a tail and sharp edges all over, to complete its demonic appearance it had two horns on its small head. 'This is Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World and when he is send to the Graveyard by a card Effect I get to Special Summon it!' When the creature appeared it was around twice the size of Drake, who had an average height, the creature roared. (2400 ATK) 'Lucent direct attack.' Mankar calmly said, the giant pulled back his fist then punched Drake, though it was solid vision Drake had to take a few steps back from the force of the attack.

(Drake: 4700) - (Mankar: 8000)

'Looks like it was a mistake of you coming here, I'm sure Leroy and Norman are done by now with your friends.' Mankar boasted.

'We'll see about that, I'm not through yet!' Drake replied.

'In that case I Set one card and end my turn.' Mankar concluded his turn, the reversed card appeared vertically behind Brron.

'Draw!' Drake shouted, he drew his card.

'I Summon Destructotron.' Drake said, a menacing, mechanical suit of armor appeared, it had thick arms and stood on four legs, its head looked like a computer screen showing a bald, pinkish head covered with thick veins and glowing red eyes. (1600 ATK)

'I can pay 1000 Life Points to have Destructotron Destroy a Set card, but with Brain Research Lab I can place a Psychic Counter on my Field Spell instead.' Drake explained, in one of the tubes a brain appeared.

Destructotron aimed one of its arms, a laser beam shot out of it destroying Mankar's Set Mirror Force.

'Next I use the second Effect of Brain Research Lab, I can Summon one additional time by placing one Psychic Counter on it.' A brain appeared in a second tube. 'I Summon Krebons!' Next to Destructotron a weird jester-like creature appeared, it seemed to be made out of binary code, it was mostly blue with orange, its limbs were floating next to its body, its upper and lower body were also separated. (1200 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level two Krebons to my Level four Destructotron!' Krebons changed into two blue rings, Destructotron flew through them.

'Black flames inside my soul, let my nightmare become a reality! Synchro Summon! Take shape, Psychic Nightmare!'

Ripples appeared in the middle of the arena, slowly a demonic creature became visible, it looked like a purple-skinned creature with long green hair, strong arms ending in sharp claws, its legs ended in claws as well, for the rest it had a tail and dragonic wings. (2400 ATK)

'I Equip Psychic Nightmare with Psychic Sword.' Drake continued a weird-looking device shaped like a hilt with guard appeared in the air, Psychic Nightmare grabbed it, then the blade of the sword appeared, the blade seemed to be made of energy.

'When my Life Points are lower, Psychic Sword increases the power of my monster by the difference with a maximum of 2000.' Drake explained, Psychic Nightmare became stronger. (2400- 4400 ATK)

'Next I use the Effect of Psychic Nightmare, I guess one Type of card in your hand: Monster, Spell or Trap if I call it right Psychic Nightmare gains 1000 Attack Points until your next End Phase.'

Drake pointed at the left card in Mankar's hand. 'I call Monster.' Mankar showed the card, it was another Lucent, Psychic Nightmare roared as its power increased even more. (4400- 5400 ATK)

'Psychic Nightmare attacks Lucent!' Drake commanded, Nightmare disappeared then reappeared again behind Lucent, with the Psychic Sword it cut the Netherlord in half.

(Drake: 4700) - (Mankar: 5000)

The force of the attack send Mankar flying he crashed with his back through one of the tubes, when he stood up Mankar noticed his face and arms were bleeding, his clothes were damaged, because Mankar had lost Life Points Psychic Nightmare became weaker. (5400- 3700 ATK)

'You.' Mankar gasped, his voice was shaking he had a frightened look on his face. 'I'm a Psychic Duelist, my powers awakened after the magic was released into this world, of course I am able to control my Psychic powers, yet I choose not to.' Drake said with a grin on his face. 'I'll end my turn here.'

Mankar's hand was shaking a bit when he drew his card. 'I change Brron to Defense Mode.' Brron cackled as he knelt down and shielded itself with the Axe of Despair. (400 DEF)

'Thanks to Mist Body you won't be able to break my defenses, you'll never hurt me again!'

Drake chuckled. 'So you end your turn?' He asked, Mankar gave a single nod. 'Then the Attack Points of Psychic Nightmare return to normal.' Drake said, his monster became weaker. (3700- 2700 ATK)

Drake drew his card. 'I activate Pot of Greed.' The happy-looking pot appeared on the Field, Drake drew two cards then the pot scattered.

'I Set one card.' He continued, the card appeared vertically behind Psychic Nightmare. 'Then I use Monster Reborn!' Drake played another card, the holy Ankh appeared on the Field, slowly Krebons materialized. (400 DEF) 'I Equip Krebons with Raregold Armor, suddenly the monster got clad in white armor with golden trimmings. 'Now Krebons is the only monster that can be attacked, and with that I'll end my turn.'

 _'Ha, he made a mistake, he didn't use the Effect of his Nightmare to make it stronger, this is his downfall, after all Mehrunes Dagon's blessing will be mine.'_ Mankar thought. 'I change Brron to Attack Mode.' The Mad King stood up again. (2800 ATK)

'Next I Summon Zure, Knight of Dark World.' Next to Brron a purple-skinned Fiend appeared, he was clad in skeleton-like armor with a blue cape on his back, giving the monster a demonic, yet knightly appearance. (1800 ATK)

'Zure attacks Krebons!' Mankar shouted.

'Then I use Krebon's Effect, it can ignore an Attack, normally that costs 800 Life Points, but I use Brain Research Lab instead.' A third brain appeared in one of the tubes, Krebons created a barrier Zure slammed against it.

'Brron your turn!' Mankar continued.

'Don't you realize I can keep using this Effect?' Drake sighted, a fourth brain appeared in a tube, Krebons created the barrier again, Brron tried to break through it but it had no use.

'You can't stall forever!' Mankar roared.

'I don't need to stall.' Drake drew his card. 'I shall end it this turn.

'I start with the Effect of Psychic Nightmare, the right card in your hand is Lucent.' Drake stated, Mankar showed the card it was indeed Lucent, Psychic Nightmare became stronger. (2700- 3700 ATK)

'Next I activate a Spell card.' Drake continued he placed the card in his Duel Disk. 'Share the Pain, this card lets me Tribute a monster then my opponent must Tribute one as well. 'A hole opened in the floor below Krebons, the monster dropped in, then a hole opened up under Zure the knight fell in with a loud scream.

'Now I need to play one last card, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Brain Research Lab!' As Drake played the card a fierce tornado whipped up inside the lab everything got destroyed, the four brains flew around the room then slowly the room in the cave returned. 'When this Field Spell is destroyed I take 1000 points of damage for each Psychic Counter it had.'

Electricity appeared around Drake then he got shocked, Drake screamed as his Life Points dropped.

(Drake: 700) - (Mankar: 5000)

Because Drake had lost a great deal of Life Points Psychic Nightmare became stronger again. (3700- 5700 ATK)

'Mankar, it's over, I activate my Trap card!' Drake's only Set card spun around. 'Battle Teleportation! This can only be used when I control one Psychic Type Monster, it can attack directly then control of it switches, but that doesn't matter now!'

'Impossible!' Mankar bellowed, Psychic Nightmare disappeared, then reappeared behind Mankar, the sword struck Mankar, the Mythic Dawn leader screamed as his clothes got thorn apart even more.

(Drake: 700) - (Mankar: 0)

Mankar's mouth was half open, his eyes were wide the Psychic Sword stuck through his stomach. Drake deactivated his Duel Disk the monsters disappeared and with them the Psychic Sword, now nothing kept Mankar standing, with a loud smack he fell on the ground.

Then Bruce stormed in. 'Look at that it's the Blade's pet.' Drake said with a grin. 'Funny.' Bruce replied while he lifted Mankar from the ground and cuffed him. 'Come on Drake, boss want to see you, I need to deliver you, Don and Michelle to him and I need to deliver all these cultists to the prison.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **After the tournament when Jack and Leo were returning to New-York a mysterious figure watched them from the shadows.**

 **It is time for that figure to finally make its appearance. 'A New Evil.' Coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Speed Spell - Synchro Defuse_

 _Normal Speed Spell_

 _Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster your opponent controls. Take control of it until the End Phase._

 _Note: This card has been used by Yusei during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime on several occasions, credits goes to the creative writers of these episodes._


	5. A New Evil

**Drake, Michelle and Don defeated the Mythic Dawn, earning their place among The Blades.**

 **However there is no rest for a new enemy shows his face.**

 **Who is this stranger and how big is this thread?**

 **5\. A New Evil.**

Jack and Kailyn were Dueling the old-fashioned way on a table with a mat, when suddenly the door to the apartment opened, Miranda stepped in followed by Drake, Michelle and Don, Bruce was delivering the Mythic Dawn members to the high security prison, Jack put his cards on the table. 'Welcome Drake, Don, Michelle.' He said.

'Jack you went through great lengths to get us here, don't act you didn't track us because I know you did.' Drake replied.

'Yeah I did track you, now the reason you're here depends on your next answer.' Drake took a seat Don and Michelle followed his example.

'Drake, what you and your team did was reckless, yet you did it, and I must thank you for that, the Mythic Dawn could have become a real problem, a problem you cleared out of the way.' Jack took a seat.

'I have two options for you guys now the first option you take a bounty reward of one-hundred thousand Dollars for each of you, or you don't take the prize and become members of the Blades.' Jack paused for a second to let it sink in: 'If you become Blades the bounty will be voided, however as Blades you have access to our card shop, our D-Wheel garage which has the best and newest parts and if you desire so we're busy setting up an apartment next door for members to live which means all you need for free.'

Drake clapped his hands. 'Yeah! Count me in man!' Michelle and Don looked at each other. 'Count me in.' Michelle then said. 'And me as well.' Don added. 'I'd hope you would say that, now the official part normally a initiation Duel is required, your Duels against the Mythic Dawn count as initiation, since I traced your Duel Disks I was able to see your Duels, the initiation can only be a success when a Blade official has observed the Duel.' Jack explained.

'Does that mean that we're full members right now?' Drake could hardly hide his enthusiasm. 'Not yet.' Jack said: 'You need to sign these forms to make it official, but I must warn you what we do is dangerous and death is a serious risk.' Jack placed three forms and three pens on the table, all three eagerly signed their forms.

A few moments later they stood in the garage, Michelle's and Drake's D-Wheels stood there. 'Don you do not Riding Duels?' Jack asked, Don shook his head. 'In that case there are a few systems we build into your D-Wheel, with these systems you can force D-Wheels in Duel Mode, same systems Sector Security uses, we shall build in communication that is directly connected to Blades HQ and a tracker for Sector Security, not all criminals will use the Duel Lanes, if a Duel on the open road takes place Sector Security can see you are Blades and they will come to assist you.'

Then Jack took another box. 'This box contains an advanced security device, it works with voice, if anyone else besides you tries to take the D-Wheel an alarm will sound, if they continue to take it they get a shock.'

Drake grinned as he heard this.

'Now you also need these Blade Duel Disks.' Jack took another box.

'These Duel Disks are light-weighted for comfort, they have Deck shufflers and a card search system, and trackers so we can see if you are in trouble.' All three of them took a Duel Disk and tried them on.

'Finally official Blades need weapons just in case, you get clearance to wield them, so what do you want?' Jack looked at Don. 'Do you have a one-handed heavy weapon, like a hammer or axe and a shield?' Jack typed the order on the computer. 'Michelle what do you want?' Jack looked at her. 'Do you have a bow and throwing knives?' Jack typed the order.

'Drake I don't dare to ask, but what do you want?' Drake grinned.

'You know I am a Psychic Duelist right? I gained these powers when the magic was released.' Then Drake took some kind of gun from under his jacket, he aimed the gun at the wall and fired, a bullet shot out of the gun but nothing happened.

'This gun works the same as Solid Vision, I can infuse it with my Psychic Powers, now I did nothing and the bullet is harmless.' Then Drake took a can out of the garbage bin, he placed it on the ground and fired at it, this time the bullet did damage. 'See? Only when I use my powers this thing does damage.' Drake threw the gun at jack. 'But this thing constantly jams and it isn't stable, can your guys maybe fix it and make me a second one, also I want a sword just in case.' Jack noted the orders.

At that moment Miranda came running in. 'Jack we have a situation!' Jack saw she was in panic. 'What is going on?' Jack remained calm, they followed Miranda, the television was on, they could see a man he stood in the shadows and he wore robes and a hood, they could see he stood on top of the Statue of Liberty. 'Dovahkiin! I know you're watching, I hereby challenge you to a Duel at Liberty Island! You claim to be a Dragonborn, but I disagree! You think you are a prophet, but you are a false prophet!'

Then the man turned his back to the camera. 'I know where you are.' He said the screen turned to the Blade HQ, then the camera turned back to the man. 'I will destroy that building if you don't come!' With these words the camera turned off.

'I have to go.' Jack said: 'Violet I want you to come with me, I need to take this guy as a thread but he can be bluffing, I want to take him on but with your help, see this as your initiation, however you may refuse this offer.'

Jack looked Violet in her eyes. 'I'll come with you.' Jack saw she was determined.

'Jack what will you have us do?' Drake asked.

'Drake you Don and Michelle stay here on standby, we don't know if he has any henchman waiting, if they show up I want you to take them down.' Drake nodded. 'Kailyn, you're not an official Blade yet, so I want you to stand down.' Kailyn nodded. 'Miranda, you inform Jill and wait for Bruce to return, in the meantime you and Kailyn sweep the building for all we know there is a bomb hidden here, Violet we go now!'

 **Around an hour later: Liberty island.**

Violet and Jack arrived on Liberty Island, normally it would be crowded by tourists now it was completely empty. 'Violet, something is terribly wrong here.' Jack noticed.

'The air feels heavy, there are no sounds.' Violet remarked.

'I know this is your initiation, but I want you to turn around and run.' Jack whispered. 'It is a little to late for that Dovahkiin.'

The voice seem to come from all over the island, Jack looked around as a purple barrier appeared around the island.

'You stepped right into my trap, as I had foreseen.' The voice now said in a mocking tone. 'Show yourself coward!' Jack shouted.

'Coward? Says you who showed up with reinforcements.' The voice taunted.

'Jack look!' Violet gasped she pointed somewhere to the Statue of Liberty, a huge machine descended from the sky, it was a mechanical dragon, it had rotors in the tip of its wings, the dragon had two legs and two arms, at the end Jack could see that a wheel was turned sideways. 'A D-Wheel?' Jack gasped, Jack was right, the neck of the dragon could retract leaving its head as the front of the D-Wheel, the tail could partly retract forming the saddle, the arms and legs could retract so the D-Wheel had four wheels, finally the wings could retract forming the sides of the D-Wheel.

When the D-Wheel floated in front of them Jack and Violet saw a man with his arms crossed standing on top of it.

'Dovahkiin.' The man said, the stranger wore black robes and a mask, the top of the mask had four curved horns two large on the sides two smaller on top, the underside of the mask consisted of five tentacles.

'A Dragon Priest?' Jack gasped.

'I am more than a Dragon Priest, I am like you, a Dragonborn.' The mysterious Dragon Priest unfolded his arms, Jack could see a Duel Disk around his arm, it was a heavy-looking one-piece Duel Disk that couldn't fold, it was clear that this Duel Disk could be attached to the D-Wheel.

'I am here to see what the Dragonborn of this age can do.' The Dragon Priest continued. 'You might not have noticed it, but I have been watching you since you left Oblivion Island, you were too busy mourning your friend.' The Dragon Priest paused, Jack was shocked to hear that.

'Now Dovahkiin, we will see who of us is stronger, you a false Dragonborn of this age, or me, the true Dragonborn, the first Dragonborn of this age and the old one!' The stranger laughed.

'That can't be...' Jack gasped.

'You're in luck, I am not here to kill you Dragonborn, the girl however I have no need of, I shall take her away from you, then I shall hunt you down, when despair is all you know I will swoop down and take you to Oblivion!' The left eye of the mask started to glow golden, then the Duel Disk and D-Gazer of Jack and Violet activated by the press of one button on the Duel Disk of the Dragon Priest. _'AR vision - link established.'_

'The two of you will take me on, since this is a two versus one Duel I will start with double Life Points, no player draws a card on their first turn and no player can attack on the first turn.' The Dragon Priest quickly explained.

'Now before we start, will you tell us your name?' Jack asked: 'Or should I guess it myself... Miraak!'

'So you figured out who I am? Not that it changes a thing, even if you tell the Blades who I am, there is nothing they can do!'

'Duel!' The three of them shouted.

(Jack: 8000 & Violet: 8000) - (Miraak: 16.000)

Jack drew his opening hand, Violet followed his example, then Miraak drew his card. 'It's my turn.' Jack stated: 'I Summon Junk Blader.' The warrior clad in purple armor appeared on the Field, he nervously held his sword in his hand. (1800 ATK) 'Turn end.'

'My turn!' Violet shouted, Jack could hear her voice shaking, he saw her hand trembling, Jack looked at Violet he nodded as he saw her looking back. 'I Summon Twilight Rose Knight!' The small white-haired warrior in her black armor appeared bravely pointing her sword at Miraak. (1000 ATK)

'Next I Special Summon Lonefire Blossom from my hand through the Effect of Twilight Rose Knight!' Next to Twilight Rose Knight the plant with a bomb as bud grew out of the ground. (500 ATK)

'I Tune my Level three Twilight Rose Knight with my Level three Lonefire Blossom!' Twilight Rose Knight changed into three glowing rings, Lonefire Blossom flew through them.

'Prickling thorns taking shape, the queen of flowers set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Queen of Thorns!'

The ground broke open the half plant half woman appeared out of the ground, she had a devious smile on her face. (2200 ATK)

'I'll end my turn.'

'It's my turn.' Miraak calmly said, he choose three cards from his hand.

'First I Summon Infernity Archfiend!' Miraak placed one of the three cards on the heavy-looking Duel Disk, a demonic creature appeared on the Field, it wore black robes with blue and green-like ornaments around its shoulders, it had purple skin, orange hair and two horns on its head. (1800 ATK) Queen of Thorns send her vines Miraak's way, the Dragon Priest didn't even flinch as the vines hit him.

(Jack: 8000 & Violet: 8000) - (Miraak: 15.000)

Miraak chuckled. 'Is that all you have? That didn't as much as tickle.' The Dragon Priest taunted.

'Violet.' Jack whispered so that Miraak couldn't hear him. 'I know you suppress your Psychic powers, I think now is the time to unleash them, do you think you can do that?' Violet looked at Jack. 'I don't like to hurt people, but I don't think Miraak is human.'

'I don't know what you are planning but I will crush that plan! I activate the Continuous Spell card, Infernity Launcher!' Miraak placed the second card behind the monster card of Infernity Archfiend, the Spell card appeared on the Field. 'Now I Set one card, turn end.' The card appeared next to the Infernity Launcher.

'My turn!' Jack shouted, he drew his card. 'Junk Blader attacks Infernity Archfiend!' Junk Blader heaved his sword then charged in. 'I activate Ego Boost!' Jack took a card from his hand and played it, the Attack Points of Junk Blader rose to 2800, with one slash of his sword Infernity Archfiend fell on the ground.

'I'd hoped you would do that!' Miraak said: 'I activate my Trap card! Infernity Reflector!' The Trap card spun open. 'Now I discard all the cards in my hand, so I can Special Summon the Monster you just destroyed and deal 1000 Points of Effect Damage!'

A stream of red light came out of Jack's body, he gasped for breath as his Life Points were drained a bit, then Infernity Archfiend reappeared on the Field. (1900 ATK)

'Jack you okay?' Violet asked.

'Yeah, this is nothing, I can tell he isn't even trying.'

'The Effect of my Infernity Archfiend activates, whenever it is Special Summoned I get to move one Infernity card from my Deck to my hand.' Jack could see the auto search function of his Duel Disk gave him a card, Miraak added the card to his hand.

(Jack: 7000 & Violet: 8000) - (Miraak: 15.000)

'So the Handless Combo.' Jack remarked.

'I've heard about that one from my father.' Violet replied.

'Yes this is dangerous, as long as Miraak has no cards in his hand he can use the power of his Infernity Deck.

'Violet your turn.' Jack said, Violet nodded. 'Draw!' She shouted drawing her card. 'Queen of Thorns attack Infernity Archfiend!' The vines wrapped themselves around Infernity Archfiend, then they squeezed the life out of the demon, then the vines slapped Miraak but the Dragonborn shook it off.

(Jack: 7000 & Violet: 8000) - (Miraak: 13.600)

'A Psychic Duelist?' The Dragon Priest spoke. 'That makes things interesting, I planned to let you both live, seems I have to only let you live Dovahkiin.' Jack could hear that Miraak was serious.

'Hey! Your fight is with me! Don't hurt her with your powers! I know what you can do, you won't have to demonstrate!' Jack shouted, Miraak chuckled: 'She should have thought about that before she used her Psychic powers on me, besides YOU should have through about this before bringing her here!'

Miraak drew his card. 'I Set one card.' He stated, a hidden monster appeared on his side of the Field. 'Next I use the Effect of Infernity Launcher, once per turn I can Discard one Infernity Monster!' Miraak showed the card, it was called: Infernity Archer, he put the card in his Graveyard.

'Next I use the second Effect of Infernity Launcher, when I have no cards in my hand I can Send this card to the Graveyard and so I can Special Summon two monsters from my Graveyard!' The Spell card disappeared, Miraak retrieved two cards from his Graveyard. 'Appear Infernity Archer and Infernity Destroyer!'

Two demonic creatures appeared on the Field, the first Monster was clad in heavy black and orange armor in his hands he held a bow. (2000 ATK)

The second one was more demonic in appearance with claws and horns on its head, its skin was black, it wore blue armor with red lines forming an eye-like pattern on its chest. (2300 ATK)

'Infernity Archer! When I have no cards in my hand this card can Attack Directly!' Miraak pointed at Jack, Infernity Archer drew his arrow, he aimed and fired, the arrow struck Jack in the chest, Jack gasped and took a few steps back from the impact.

'Now Infernity Destroyer attacks Queen of Thorns!'

Destroyer leaped forward, Violet was startled, Queen of Thorns got slashed apart by the huge claws of Destroyer. 'When I have no cards in my hand and Infernity Destroyer destroys a monster the owner takes 1600 Points of Damage!' Infernity Destroyer leaped at Violet, the girl however was too frightened she screamed as the huge claws tore at her flesh.

(Jack: 5000 & Violet: 6300) - (Miraak: 13.600)

'Violet!' Jack yelled, his companion slowly stood up. 'No worries Jack, I was just startled by the Monster, I used my Psychic Powers to block the actual damage.' Jack sighted from relieve.

'Dovahkiin, let me enjoy your struggles a bit more, I'll end my turn.' Miraak stated.

'And this I draw!' Jack shouted, he looked at his hand. 'First I activate Foolish Burial!' A card slipped from Jack's Deck, it was Quillbolt Hedgehog, he discarded the card into his Graveyard.

'Now I Normal Summon Junk Synchron and through its Effect I Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog!'

First the orange Tuner robot appeared on the Field. (1300 ATK)

Next to Junk Synchron the the small hedgehog with the bolts in its back appeared, it curled itself up to a ball. (800 DEF)

'Now I Tune my Level three Junk Synchron to my Level two Quillbolt Hedgehog!' Junk Synchron changed into the three rings, Quillbolt Hedgehog flew through them.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, become the path to great power! Synchro Summon! Appear, Junk Warrior!'

With a crash the mighty warrior landed on the Field leaving a small crater on impact. (2300 ATK)

'Junk Warrior attacks Infernity Archer!' Junk Warrior charged in, Infernity Archer tried to shoot the monster, but Junk Warrior slapped the bow out of the archer's hand then he punched the Fiend in the face.

(Jack: 5000 & Violet: 6300) - (Miraak: 13.300)

'Over to you Violet.' Jack stated, Violet nodded she quickly drew his card.

'I activate Seed Cannon!' She shouted, a Spell card appeared on the Field, in front of the card a plant covered in spikes appeared it had a few small orange buds and one larger open bud. 'Every time a Plant is Summoned this Seed Cannon gains one Counter for a maximum of five Counters.' Violet explained, then she took a card from her hand. 'I Summon Phoenixian Seed!' The freaky seed with one eye appeared on the Field (800 ATK), a faint glow appeared in the Seed Cannon.

'Now I Release my Phoenixian Seed for Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!' The seed changed into the full-grown amaryllis plant, (2200 ATK) the glow in Seed Cannon became brighter.

'Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attacks the Defending Monster!' Violet shouted. The card disappeared in its place a blue shield-like creature appeared it had a flaming skull with horns in the middle of the shield. (1700 DEF) 'This is my Infernity Guardian! As long as I have no cards it cannot be Destroyed by Battle or Card Effects!' Miraak said, Jack could imagine him smiling behind his mask.

'At least my Amaryllis' Effect activates, when it Battles it is destroyed at the end of the Damage Phase.' A rain of fire descended down upon Miraak, the Dragon priest shielded himself with his massive Duel Disk, yet where the flames hit him his robes were singed.

(Jack: 5000 & Violet: 6300) - (Miraak: 12.500)

'I'll end my turn here and that means I get to Banish Phoenixian Seed in order to Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!' The ground broke open and the plant grew back on its original spot, (0 DEF) Seed Cannon started to glow even brighter.

'You never fail to amuse me with your petty little tricks don't you?' Miraak sneered. 'Let me show you how it is done!' He drew his card.

'I Equip Destroyer with Fairy Meteor Crush!'

The Spell card appeared on the Field. 'Destroyer attacks Amaryllis and now he does Piercing Damage!' Destroyer leaped forward, it violently tore apart the plant. 'Now take the Effect of Destroyer that deals 1600 Damage!' Miraak laughed, the force of the attack toppled Violet over. Destroyer violently started to claw at Violet, the girl shrieked and cried because of the pain.

'Miraak stop it!' Jack shouted, the Dragon Priest crossed his arms as the flames of Amaryllis singed Miraak's robes even more, Destroyer retreated as Miraak called it back.

(Jack: 5000 & Violet: 2400) - (Miraak: 11.700)

Jack helped Violet to stand up. 'Jack I can't take another one of these hits.' Jack heard the pain in her voice.

 _'Violet please hang on, I'm gonna set things up please notice it and make use of it.'_ Jack thought he silently drew his card.

'I activate Monster Reborn!' The holy Ankh appeared on the Field, Junk Synchron reappeared on the Field. (1300 ATK)

'Now I activate the Spell card Scrap Fist!' The Spell card briefly appeared.

'Now when Junk Warrior attacks the Effects of cards cannot be activated, attack Infernity Guardian!' With one mighty punch Junk Warrior smashed through the mighty shield.

'Now that monster is out of the way, it is time for a Tune-up!' Jack roared.

'This time I Tune my Junk Synchron to my Level five Junk Warrior!' Junk Synchron changed into three rings Junk Synchron flew through them.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, soul of the ancient dragon reborn! Synchro Summon! Shine, Stardust Dragon!'

With a roar the white dragon flew over before landing behind Jack. (2500 ATK)

Miraak looked at the dragon with great interest. 'A Signer Dragon? Can't say I didn't expect it.' He shrugged: 'After all you are a Dragonborn albeit a false one.'

'Yeah taunt me all you want Miraak, words don't hurt me.' Jack took two cards from his hand. 'I Normal Summon Junk Forward.' He played the first of his cards, a small robot-like warrior appeared it was entirely made of beige metal, it resembled Speed Warrior a bit. (900 ATK)

'Next I Equip Stardust Dragon with Silver Wing.' Jack played the second card which was an Equip Spell card. 'Turn end.'

Violet looked at Junk Forward. 'Jack can I borrow that Junk Forward?' She asked, Jack nodded. 'Thank you, I Summon Angel Trumpeter!' A small creature appeared on the Field it was hiding in a plant, as hair it had leaves, its arms ended in orange flowers. (1900 ATK)

The Seed Cannon started to glow even more brighter.

'Next I use Double Summon!' The Spell card appeared on the Field. 'I Summon Blue Rose Dragon!' The small dragon covered in blue petals appeared on the Field. (1600 ATK)

A bright light now surrounded Seed Cannon.

'Seed Cannon has the maximum Counters, it is now that I send it to the Graveyard in order to deal 2500 Points of Damage to your Life Points, five-hundred Points per Counter!' The biggest bud on the plant opened, a barrage of seeds hit Miraak everywhere, this time the Dragon Priest actually toppled over.

(Jack: 5000 & Violet: 2400) - (Miraak: 9200)

'Now I Tune my Level four Angel Trumpeter with Jack's Level three Junk Forward.' Angel Trumpeter changed into four rings, Junk Forwards flew through them. 'Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!'

Red petals started to fly around then they came together and the Black Rose Dragon appeared with a roar. (2400 ATK)

'I use Black Rose Dragon's Effect! Black Rose Gale!'

'I use the Effect of Silver Wing! By Destroying it I prevent the destruction of Stardust Dragon!' Jack said, the Spell card exploded followed by Infernity Destroyer and Blue Rose Dragon, the petals now formed a storm around Liberty Island.

'Blue Rose Dragon's Effect, when it is destroyed I can Special Summon Black Rose Dragon!' The petals all came together in the middle of the Field and Black Rose Dragon reappeared. (2400 ATK)

'Black Rose Dragon direct attack! Black Rose Gale!'

A storm of petals swarmed around Miraak almost completely destroying his robes.

(Jack: 5000 & Violet: 2400) - (Miraak: 6800)

'I'll end my turn, and thus I Banish Blue Rose Dragon so I can Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!' The fiery plant reappeared on the Field. (0 DEF)

Miraak was still laying on his D-Wheel.

'Jack did I just kill him?' Violet stammered.

'I don't like to say it, but I sure hope you did.' Jack replied, then they heard laughter from the D-Wheel, slowly Miraak stood up.

'That tickled, now I have seen your true power, it isn't enough, so sad but I'll pay back the damage you did double.' Slowly the Dragon Priest drew his card.

'I warn you Miraak! Let her go! I told her to use her Psychic Powers! This is on me!' Jack roared, Miraak glared at Jack. 'Don't get impatient! I will destroy you slowly, your despair begins here!'

Miraak played the only card in his hand, it was a second Infernity Launcher. 'I use Infernity Launcher to Special Summon Infernity Necromancer and Infernity Archer!' First a skeleton wearing purple robes appeared in had long, white hair. (2000 DEF)

Next to Necromancer the demonic archer reappeared. (2000 ATK)

'When my hand is empty, Infernity Necromancer can Special Summon one Infernity Monster from my Graveyard.' Necromancer started to chant and the now furious-looking Destroying reappeared. (2300 ATK)

'Archer attack that girl directly!' This time the arrow of Infernity Archer hit Violet in the shoulder, this time it was an actual arrow, Violet cried from the intense pain.

(Jack: 5000 & Violet: 400) - (Miraak: 6800)

'Destroyer, take down that Amaryllis!' The demon leaped at the plant violently tearing it to pieces, then it leaped on Violet toppling her over, Jack watched in horror as the Infernity Destroyer was about to finish her.

'Fus Ro Dah!' Jack shouted, the Infernity Destroyer was knocked off Violet, but not before giving her a cut across her chest, Miraak simply laughed as the flames from Amaryllis scorched him again.

(Jack: 5000 & Violet: 0) - (Miraak: 6000)

Jack checked if Violet was okay, carefully he removed the arrow from her shoulder.

Since Violet was defeated Black Rose Dragon disappeared.

'That is one down.' Miraak taunted then a huge explosion shook Liberty Island, Jack was shocked he looked behind him only to see a gigantic ball of fire in the sky, followed by a second explosion a ball of fire appeared in the sky a few miles away from the first one, then a third explosion followed, this one Jack could see, it was a building at the other side of the water, Jack knew this building was empty, it was bought by Blake, the leader of the Circle and the Companions.

Miraak chuckled: 'Looks like my servant did his work, whoever he faced of your team, that person is probably dead.'

'Servant?' Jack gasped, he tried to run away but an invisible barrier made that impossible. 'Nope Dovahkiin, not until the Duel is over, now here is the deal I will give you two options: One, you let me kill the girl we finish our Duel and whatever the outcome is you walk away: Number two, I spare the girl's life, we finish the Duel you win and you both walk away, you lose and I kill you both.' Jack stared at Miraak with intense hatred in his eyes. 'I give you five minutes to decide.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **The stakes are high as the Duel between Miraak and Jack continues.**

 **And who is Miraak's mysterious servant who caused the explosions?**

 **Who of the Blades is fighting the servant? And will Jack be in time to save them? Find that out next time. (I will keep the next chapter name secret for now.)**


	6. The World Eater

**What happened last time: Jack got a challenge from an unknown adversary on Liberty Island, Jack took Violet with him so she could do her initiation for the Blades.**

 **On Liberty Island the enemy was revealed: Miraak the last adversary the last Dragonborn faced before he settled down.**

 **After a fierce Duel Violet was taken down by Miraak, then Miraak gave Jack two options: Miraak killed Violet and Jack could escape, or Violet was spared but if Jack loses the Duel they both get killed.**

 **Then three bombs went off in New-York.**

 **6\. The World Eater.**

 **Blade HQ: Shortly after the explosions.**

Jill quickly responded to the explosions, Drake's team Miranda and Bruce were all send out to help the victims, Jill stayed at HQ to monitor the situation, Kailyn had to stay as well.

Kailyn turned on the TV the news was on reporting there were three explosions one of them being an empty building, there were around the hundred people wounded, no deaths, then the screen turned to a man hidden in robes. 'This was only a warning, I have two more bombs active, inside two schools, one of them will be detonated within two hours, Blades I know you watch this, come to Times Square and I will stop this bomb.' With these words the screen went black.

'I have to go.' Kailyn jumped up, Jill wanted to say something but Kailyn stopped her. 'No Jill, they need you here, besides this can be my initiation, you just watch the Duel for me okay?' Jill nodded, this was no time to argue.

 **Liberty Island.**

Jack first looked at Miraak then at the Field, now Violet was safe for the moment he could focus on the Duel, currently the only card he controlled was Stardust Dragon. (2500 ATK)

Miraak however had set up his Handless Combo, he controlled three monsters at the moment they were: Infernity Necromancer in Defense Mode, (2000 DEF) Infernity destroyer in Attack Mode (2300 ATK) and Infernity Archer in Attack Mode. (2000 ATK)

(Jack: 5000 & Violet: 0) - (Miraak: 6000)

 _'This is dangerous, I only have Stardust Dragon, all of Miraak's Effects activate if his hand is empty. His Archer can attack directly, when Destroyer destroys a Monster it deals 1600 Points of Damage to my Life Points, his Necromancer can revive a Monster from his Graveyard once per turn.'_

'Miraak since you defeated Violet your turn automatically ends, so it's my turn!' Jack drew his card. 'Perfect, just the card I need!' Miraak looked at Jack with interest. 'Don't tell me you still have hope for a victory?'

'Miraak like a wise Duelist once said: A Duel's not over till the last card is played!' Jack slammed the card in his Duel Disk. 'I activate Battle Waltz, this Summons a Token to my side of the Field that is exactly the same as a Synchro Monster I control, minus its Effects! But you take no Damage from a Battle involving the Token' Stardust Dragon started to glow, then an exact copy of the monster appeared next to it. (2500 ATK)

'Stardust Dragon attacks Infernity Archer! Shooting Sonic!' The stream of light annihilated the demonic archer.

(Jack: 5000 & Violet: 0) - (Miraak: 5500)

'The Waltz Token attacks Infernity Necromancer!' Jack continued, the Token struck down the Necromancer with its mighty claws.

'My turn ends here.' Jack stated.

'Playtime is over, it is now that I shall strike you down!' Miraak said, he drew his card. 'I Summon Infernity beetle!' A small black beetle with huge jaws appeared. (1200 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level two Infernity Beetle to my Level six Infernity Destroyer!' The Beetle changed into two green rings, Destroyer flew through them.

'The voice of the chosen, calling down the dragon to serve! From hell itself shall it answer! Synchro Summon! Darkness show yourself, Infernity Doom Dragon!' With a roar a terrifying dragon appeared on the Field, it was pitch-black, stood on two legs, the dragon had a long tail, four arms, two large one and two ridiculous small ones, it also had a horn on the top of its maw, four eyes, tattered wings a perfect circle of horns surrounded its head with its brain visible in the exact center. (3000 ATK)

'This is your doom Dovahkiin! Infernity Doom Dragon attacks the real Stardust Dragon! Death Fire Blast!' Jack shielded himself with his arms, Infernity Doom Dragon unleashed a ball of fire that first destroyed Stardust Dragon Jack was pushed back a bit.

(Jack: 4500 & Violet: 0) - (Miraak: 5500)

'I'll end my turn, now Dovahkiin show me your struggle!' Miraak taunted.

'Draw!' Jack shouted, he looked at the card. 'I Set one card.' He stated, the card appeared vertically on the Field. 'Turn end.'

'Really? I would expect better from a Dragonborn, now you make it look like you want to lose!' Miraak drew his card.

'This is the card that will end it all! I Summon Infernity Mirage!'

A demon wearing shaman-like robes appeared he had red feathers covering his head he had white skin. (0 ATK)

'I activate the Effect of Infernity Mirage, when my hand is empty I can Release this Monster, then I Special Summon two Monsters from my Graveyard!' Infernity Mirage cackled, slowly he disappeared, Jack watched in horror as first Infernity destroyer appeared, (2300 ATK) followed by Infernity Archer. (2000 ATK)

'I use the Effect of Infernity Doom Dragon! When my hand is empty I can Destroy one Monster my opponent controls, then you take half of that Monster's Attack Points as Damage!' Miraak pointed at the Waltz Token. 'Infernity Death Breath!' A fireball obliterated the Waltz Token then a second fireball hit Jack on his chest, the Dragonborn gasped for breath.

(Jack: 3250 & Violet: 0) - (Miraak: 5500)

'You're mine now! Infernity Destroyer Direct Attack!' The demon gave Jack an uppercut with its claws, Jack landed on his back, but quickly stood up again.

(Jack: 950 & Violet: 0) - (Miraak: 5500)

'Infernity Archer!' Miraak roared, the demonic archer took an exploding arrow then fired at Jack, an explosion followed a wall of sand hide Jack out of sight.

'Jack! No!' Violet cried, slowly the dust cleared.

'What?!' Miraak gasped, Stardust Dragon was shielding Jack with its mighty wings. (2500 ATK)

Then Miraak saw a face-up Trap card.

'Stardust Re-Spark, when an attack would bring my Life Points to zero, I can negate the attack and then Special Summon a Stardust Monster from my Extra Deck or Graveyard.' Stardust Dragon took its position behind Jack. 'Also I get to draw one card.' Jack drew his card.

'So you managed to stall for one single turn? Doesn't matter, your tricks will soon run out, turn end!'

Jack silently drew his card.

'I Summon Synchron Explorer!' Jack stated, the red machine with the round body appeared on the Field. (0 ATK)

'Through the Effect of Synchron Explorer I Special Summon Junk Synchron!' The orange Tuner robot appeared out of the hole in Explorer's body. (1300 ATK)

'Now that I control a Tuner monster I Special Summon Boost Warrior!' Finally the man clad in purple robes appeared. (300 ATK)

'I Tune my Level three Junk Synchron with my Level one Boost Warrior and Level two Synchron Explorer!' Junk Synchron ripped its cord its engine started to roar, he changed into three stars the other two flew through them.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, become the light to shatter the darkness! Synchro Summon! Shine, Stardust Charge Warrior!'

A pillar of light descended from the sky, a warrior stepped out of the pillar, it wore blueish armor, two wing-like blades and several smaller blades covering its body. (2000 ATK)

Violet gasped she had never seen this card in solid vision, Yusei had given it to her, so she could give it to the next wielder of Stardust Dragon.

'When Stardust Charge Warrior is Summoned I can draw one card.' Jack placed his fingers on the top card of his Deck, he closed his eyes.

'It all rides on this card.' Suddenly Jack felt Violet's hand upon his hand.

'Jack you're not alone!' Jack opened his eyes. 'Miraak together we shall defeat you!' Jack and Violet nodded at each other. 'Draw!' They both shouted.

'Jack looked at the card. 'Violet thank you, Miraak I activate Riryoku!'

The Spell card appeared on the Field. 'This takes half of Infernity Doom Dragon's Attack Points and adds them to Stardust Charge Warrior!'

Infernity Doom Dragon sank to its knees. (3000- 1500 ATK)

While Stardust Charge Warrior became stronger. (2000- 3500 ATK)

Miraak started to laugh like a maniac. 'Nice try! Destroy my Infernity Doom Dragon and my Infernity Archer will finish you! Destroy my Archer and my Destroyer takes you out!' Miraak cackled.

'Unless my Stardust Charge Warrior can take all your monsters out.' Jack replied.

'You what?!' Miraak gasped.

'Stardust Charge Warrior's Effect! It can attack all Special Summoned Monsters once!'

Then Miraak realized that all his Monsters were Special Summoned.

'Shooting Crusher!' Jack roared, Stardust Warrior summoned three blades to the Field, each blade crushed one of the monsters Miraak controlled.

Miraak screamed as his Life Points pummeled down.

(Jack: 950 & Violet: 0) - (Miraak: 800)

'Stardust Dragon!' Jack then shouted. 'Shooting Sonic!' Violet and Jack shouted at the same time, Miraak was launcher off from his D-Wheel by the sheer force of the attack.

(Jack: 950 & Violet: 0) - (Miraak: 0)

Jack watched as Miraak fell down, he started to laugh, then he slowly disappeared. 'Damn.' Jack growled: 'Seems he used some magic to escape.' Jack and Violet watched as Miraak's D-Wheel flew off.

At that moment Jack got a call through his D-Gazer. 'Jill what is going on?' Jack immediately asked.

'The bombs, they were a warning another enemy showed up in Times Square, he has two more armed bombs, Sector Security is onto it.'

Jack stepped inside the small boat they used to get to Liberty Island.

'Jill send a helicopter to Liberty Island Violet is wounded, I'm going to Times Square.' Jill looked at Jack. 'Please hurry Jack, Kailyn is fighting that Duel.'

 **Times Square.**

Kailyn looked at the half decayed face of the Dragon Priest. 'I'd rather wish you'd had a mask, I'm getting nauseous looking at you.'

The Dragon Priest said nothing, he simply took a wooden mask from under his robes and put it on. 'This mask will become a real one when I'm done with you.' The Priest stretched his arm, a black Duel Disk appeared on his arm, it was a black Duel Disk with bones around it, the Deck holder was shaped like a dragon's maw, the Life Points glowed red.

'Here is the deal kid, there is an armed bomb inside a school full of kids, if I win the bomb goes off, you win and the bomb will be disarmed.

'You wouldn't dare!' Kailyn shouted, she was shocked.

'Dare you test it?' The Dragon Priest was serious: 'Now come at me!' The Priest roared. 'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Kailyn: 8000) - (?: 8000)

'First turn goes to me.' Kailyn said, she looked at her hand. _'Not the best hand I could have gotten, can't let him notice this anyway.'_

'Okay, I Summon Fairy Archer!' The small Fairy clad in purple appeared, she nervously drew her bow. (1400 ATK)

'I use Fairy Archer's Effect, when she does not attack, she can deal 400 Damage for each Light Monster I control!' Fairy Archer drew one arrow, she aimed it at the Dragon Priest then released, the Dragon Priest swapped aside the arrow.

(Kailyn: 8000) - (?: 7600)

'I end my turn here.' Kailyn stated, she was getting nervous now, it was now she realized she was in the alone, and she wasn't even supposed to be here right now.

'That was your attempt of an attack? Pathetic.' The Priest taunted her. 'I'll show you how it is done.' He drew his card.

'I activate a Field Spell! Future Visions!' The moment the card was played a purple glow appeared around the Field, followed by thousands of stars. 'Whenever a Monster is Normal Summoned now, that Monster will be Banished and then Special Summoned during your next turn.' The Dragon Priest explained. 'Next I activate Field Barrier to protect my Field Spell.' He continued, the Continuous Spell card appeared on the Field, a dome appeared over the Field. 'Now I Summon Fortune Lady Light!' Slowly a woman appeared on the Field, she had white skin blond shoulder-length hair and small wings on her head, she wore a black leotard-like suit covering only her private parts and a yellow half-open dress with long sleeves over it, black knee-high high-heeled boots in her right hand she held a cane with a scythe attached to it at one hand and a sun-shaped stone on the other end, the woman smiled before she was sucked up by a black portal, Kailyn was surprised to see such a monster she had expected at least Dragons or Fiends. _'Fortune Ladies? Never seen these cards, never heard of them either.'_

'The Effect of Fortune Lady Light activate.' This brought Kailyn back into the Duel. 'When Light leaves the Field by a card Effect I can Special Summon a Fortune Lady from my Deck.' The Dragon Priest took his Deck he searched it until he found his card. 'I Special Summon Fortune Lady Fire.' This time another woman appeared, she had long red hair tied in a pigtail, her outfit was the same as that of Light only her dress was red, she had the same weapon only with a red stone attached to it. (? ATK)

'The Attack Points of Fortune Ladies are determined by the their Level, take Fire for example, she gains 200 Attack Points for each of her Level, her Level is two.' (?- 400 ATK)

'Next I use the Effect of Fortune Lady Fire, when she is Special Summoned in Attack Mode by a Fortune Ladies Effect I can Destroy one Monster my opponent controls and deal Damage equal to that Monster's Attack Points!' One ball of fire shot Fairy Archer out of the sky, then a second fireball hit Kailyn in the chest.

(Kailyn: 6600) - (?: 7600)

'Now Fortune Lady Fire attacks!' The Dragon Priest bellowed, the Fortune Lady charged in, she cut Kailyn across the chest with her scythe.

(Kailyn: 6200) - (?: 7600)

'I shall end my turn with two facedown cards.' The Priest continued, the cards both appeared behind Fortune Lady Fire.

Kailyn drew her card. _'I have all the cards I need to Summon Ancient Fairy Dragon, but I need to stall it for one turn.'_ Kailyn took two cards from her hand. 'I activate Valhalla Hall of the Fallen!' The Spell card appeared on the Field. 'Now that I control no Monsters this card allows me to Special Summon!' Kailyn played her second card. 'I Special Summon Airknight Parshath!'

Before Kailyn a warrior appeared he was clad in blue and yellow armor, feathers decorated his armor, in his hand he held a sword on the wrist of his other arm he had a shield, a Halo hung around his helmet. (1900 ATK)

'I activate my Trap card.' The Dragon Priest said. 'Light of Intervention!' The Continuous Trap spun around. 'As long as this card remains no Monsters can be Set.' Kailyn gritted her teeth. 'In that case I Summon Counselor Lily!' The nurse Tuner appeared on the Field, then disappeared inside the portal. 'Airknight Parshath attacks Fortune Lady Fire!' The heavenly warrior drew his sword and with one quick strike he cut through the woman.

(Kailyn: 6200) - (?: 6100)

'I Set one card.' Kailyn continued, a reversed card appeared vertically on the Field. 'Turn end.'

The Dragon Priest drew his card. 'I activate Pot of Greed.' The Priest stated, the happy pot appeared on the Field and scattered as soon as he drew his cards. 'The Effect of Future Visions activates returning Fortune Lady Light to my Field.' A black portal opened the Fortune Lady leaped out of it. (200 ATK)

'During each of my Standby Phases the Levels of all Fortune Ladies go up by one.' The Dragon Priest explained, Fortune Lady Light became a bit stronger. (200- 400 ATK)

'Now I release Light so I can Advance Summon Fortune Lady Earth!' Light disappeared from the Field in her place another woman appeared, she wore the same outfit as Fire and Light only her dress was brown, she had short brown hair with two plucks sticking out on top of her head also she wore glasses, her cane had a yellowish rock, a portal opened and the woman disappeared.

'Next.' The Dragon Priest continued: 'I activate Call of the Haunted!' The Trap card opened up and Fortune Lady Light reappeared on the Field. (0- 200 ATK)

The Dragon Priest took another card from his hand. 'I activate the Spell card Dimensionhole! This allows me to Banish a Monster until my next Standby Phase!' Fortune Lady Light waved as she was sucked up by a portal. 'And this activates Fortune Lady Light's Effect!' The Priest took his Deck and searched for a card, Kailyn was expecting another Fortune Lady Fire. 'I Special Summon Fortune Lady Dark!' An older-looking woman appeared this time, she had multi layered purple hair with long bangs leading down to her stomach, the wings on her head were bigger then those of Light, Fire and Earth her cane was larger but the same as the others only Dark had a purple and pink stone-like object attached to it, her outfit was mostly the same except for her dress, it consisted of two purple pieces her top that only covered her arms and breasts and then she had a skirt leaving the front open loosely tied around her waist. (? ATK)

'Fortune Lady Dark gains 400 Attack Points for each of her Levels, and she is Level five.' (?- 2000 ATK)

'Fortune Lady Dark attacks Parshath!' The Dragon Priest commanded, the scythe quickly made work of the heavenly warrior.

'When Fortune Lady Dark destroys a Monster by Battle it can Special Summon a Fortune Lady from my Graveyard!' A small bonfire erupted on the Field and Fortune Lady Fire leaped out. (?- 400 ATK)

'Fire attacks directly!' Kailyn fended off the scythe with her Duel Disk.

(Kailyn: 5700) - (?: 6100)

'To end my Turn I shall Set one card.' The Dragon Priest stated, the card appeared vertically behind Fortune Lady Fire.

'My turn.' Kailyn drew her card. 'My Counselor Lily returns to the Field!' The portal opened and the nurse stepped out of it. (400 ATK)

'Next I use Monster Reborn!' The holy Ankh appeared on the Field, Airknight Parshath reappeared on the Field. (1900 ATK)

Kailyn took a card from her hand. 'I activate the Spell card, Star Blast!' The card briefly appeared on the Field. 'I pay 500 Life Points to lower the Level of Airknight Parshath from five to four.' Five stars appeared above Parshath then one of them scattered.

(Kailyn: 5200) - (?: 6100)

'Now I Tune my Level three Counselor Lily with my now Level four Airknight Parshath!' Lily changed into three blue rings, Parshath flew trough them. 'Guardian of the mystical forest, make your light pierce the darkness! Synchro Summon! Dream, Ancient fairy Dragon!'

The beautiful dragon gracefully landed on the Field. (2100 ATK)

'I use the Effect of Counselor Lily, by paying 500 Life Points I can increase the Attack Points of Ancient Fairy Dragon by 1000.' Light came from Kailyn it was absorbed by Ancient Fairy Dragon. (2100- 3100 ATK)

(Kailyn: 4700) - (?: 6100)

'I activate my Trap card!' Kailyn then shouted, her only card spun around, it was Dust Tornado. 'I destroy your Field Barrier!' Cracks appeared all over the dome then it suddenly scattered.

'I use the Effect of Ancient Fairy Dragon! Once per turn I can Destroy a Field Spell!' Kailyn shouted, then the Dragon Priest laughed. 'I'd expected something like that, my master told me there was a chance I came face-to-face with Ancient fairy Dragon!' The Trap card of the Dragon Priest turned around. 'Divine Wrath! By discarding one card I Destroy your Ancient Fairy Dragon!' The Dragon Priest placed his Fortune Lady Water in the Graveyard then lightning struck Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Kailyn started to sweat. _'Damn, I should have listened, this was a bad idea.'_ Kailyn placed two cards in her Duel Disk, they appeared vertically on the Field.

The Dragon Priest grinned, he drew his card. 'Fortune Ladies Light and Earth return to the Field now.' Two portals opened out of the first came Fortune Lady Light, (200 ATK) Fortune Lady Earth stepped out of the second. (2400 ATK)

'Now all Fortune Ladies go up one Level.' First Light became stronger, (200- 400 ATK) then Fire, (400- 600 ATK) followed by Dark (2000- 2400 ATK) and finally Earth. (2400- 2800 ATK)

'When Fortune Lady Earth Levels up she deals 400 Damage to my opponent!' Earth charged in then slashed Kailyn across her chest.

(Kailyn: 4300) - (?: 6100)

'Now I Normal Summon Fortune Lady Wind!' Before the Dragon Priest a new Fortune Lady appeared, she resembled Fortune Lady Dark, wore the same outfit only green, she had a green orb attached to her cane.

'When Fortune Lady Wind is Summoned I can Destroy Spell or Trap cards up to the number of Fortune Ladies I control!' The Priest shouted, first Valhalla scattered then Kailyn's Set Negate Attack and Mirror Force followed, finally a portal opened and Fortune Lady Wind disappeared.

'Fortune Lady Light direct attack!' The Priest commanded, Light gave Kailyn a cut across her chest.

(Kailyn: 3900) - (?: 6100)

'Fortune Lady Dark your turn!' The Dragon Priest continued, Kailyn got cut across her chest again, this time she staggered backwards she fell on the ground.

(Kailyn: 1500) - (?: 6100)

'Fortune Lady Earth!' The Dragon Priest roared, Kailyn closed her eyes, she expected the impact of the attack but instead she heard the sound of metal classing, slowly she opened her eyes only to see Junk Blader, Fortune Lady Dark cut down Junk Blader then she leaped back to the Dragon Priest.

'Sorry to keep you waiting.' Kailyn looked behind her, she saw Jack standing next to his D-Wheel. 'Kailyn get out of here NOW!'

Kailyn looked at Jack but his gaze was fixed on the Dragon Priest, Kailyn did as she was told. 'Drem Yol Lok, Dovahkiin.' The Priest said.

Jack walked up to the Dragon Priest. 'You lot are cowards, attacking a city when it is defenseless.' Jack sounded calm but Kailyn could hear the anger in Jack's voice. 'Kailyn did he tell you his name?' Jack asked without leaving his gaze go from the Dragon Priest. 'No he didn't.'

'So Dragon Priest care to tell me your name or should I make a guess?'

The Dragon Priest didn't reply. 'Just by looking at your Field I can tell who you are.' Jack continued: 'You send Monsters into the ''future'' when you were alive in the old world they did the same to you right? They send you into the future so that the last Dovahkiin could kill you, or am I wrong Alduin?'

The Dragon Priest laughed. 'So you figured me out! Yes I am the First Born of Akatosh, the World Eater! I am Alduin!'

'So Miraak found a way to put the soul of a Dragon inside a human vessel, this doesn't make you a Dragon Priest nor a Dragonborn.'

Alduin chuckled. 'Then what does it make me?' He asked.

'A puppet.' Jack simply replied.

Alduin growled something. 'You can mock me all you want, but there is still an armed bomb inside a school, that would go off if that girl of yours would lose, if you hadn't blocked my attack she would have lost.'

Jack shook his head. 'I'm taking her place, you would rather defeat a Dragonborn then some girl now don't you?'

Alduin laughed. 'Yes that is right but since you intruded on the Duel you start with half your Life Points, minus the 1000 points you lost by sending your Junk Blader in!'

'But since I intruded the turn goes automatically to me.' Jack stated, he drew five cards. 'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Jack: 3000) - (Alduin: 6100)

At that point Jill contacted Jack through his D-Gazer. 'Jack we found the bomb in the school, Sector Security defused it, then we found another bomb in an office complex, that one went off as soon as someone would press a button, probably a leverage if you were about to win, anyway your in the clear now Jack, kick his ass.'

Alduin gritted his teeth. 'You've lost Alduin! Face it!'

The former dragon chuckled. 'Might be, but I can at least kill you.'

Then Jack held up his index finger and middle finger. 'Two turns is all it will take me.' He said then he drew his card, next he placed three cards in his Duel Disk, they all appeared vertically on the Field, this time Jack only held up his index finger.

This made Alduin even angrier. 'I will teach you not to mock me!'

He drew his card. 'Fortune Lady Wind returns to the Field!' The woman clad in green stepped out of a portal. 'Now all Fortune Ladies gain a Level and thus increase their Attack Power!' (Light: 400- 600 ATK, Dark: 2400- 2800 ATK, Fire: 600- 800 ATK, Wind: 900- 1200 ATK, Earth: 2800- 3200 ATK) 'When Fortune Lady Earth Levels up you take 400 Points of Damage!' Fortune Lady Earth gave Jack a cut across his chest.

(Jack: 2600) - (Alduin: 6100)

'Fortune Lady Wind attacks!' Alduin commanded, the woman charged in, sending powerful blasts of wind Jack's way, Jack didn't as much as flinch.

(Jack: 1400) - (Alduin: 6100)

'Fortune Lady Fire your turn! Dovahkiin I will brake you with these attacks!' This time a ball of fire hit Jack in his stomach, again he didn't flinch.

(Jack: 600) - (Alduin: 6100)

'Fortune Lady Light kill him!' Alduin roared.

'Trap activate.' Jack said, he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. 'Stardust Re-Spark!' Fortune Lady Dark hit Jack with a blast of darkness but nothing happened. 'Now I can Summon a Stardust Monster from my Extra Deck!' Jack shouted. 'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, soul of the ancient dragon reborn! Shine, Stardust Dragon!'

In an explosion of light the white dragon appeared behind Jack. (2500 ATK) Jack quickly drew a card. 'Second Trap card.' Jack said, his second card spun around. 'Shooting Star, when I control a Stardust Monster I get to Destroy one card on the Field.' Stardust Dragon exhaled a powerful blast Fortune Lady Earth got destroyed.

'Fortune Lady Dark destroy that Stardust Dragon!' Alduin was infuriated.

'Final card open!' Jack shouted: 'Ego Boost!' Stardust Dragon roared as its Attack went up to 3500, with a powerful blow Fortune Lady Dark was destroyed.

(Jack: 600) - (Alduin: 5400)

'Last turn Alduin.' Jack said, he drew his card.

'I Special Summon Junk Forward!' The monster resembling Speed Warrior leaped onto the Field. (900 ATK)

'I send Quillbolt Hedgehog to my Graveyard to summon Quickdraw Synchron!' The small cowboy Tuner appeared on the Field. '

'I Tune my Level five Quickdraw Synchron to my Level three Junk Forward!' In front of Quickdraw all the Synchron Tuners appeared, the cowboy shot through one of the cards it was Junk Synchron, then he changed into five rings. 'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, become the power to clear the way! Synchro Summon! Break through, Junk destroyer!'

With a huge crash the four-armed monstrosity landed on the Field. (2600 ATK) 'With the Effect of Junk Destroyer I destroy your Future Visions!'

Slowly the purple mist and the stars disappeared.

'Now since I control a Junk Monster I Special Summon Junk Servant!' The toy robot appeared on the Field. (1500 ATK)

'And finally I Normal Summon Junk Breaker!' The Junk Blader look-a-like holding the spiked club appeared. (1800 ATK)

'Alduin, your Fortune Ladies gain their Attack Points through their Effects, I Release Junk Breaker to Negate all the Effects of all Monsters on the Field!' Alduin let out a terrifying roar as Junk Breaker disappeared and his Fortune Ladies all fell to zero Attack Points, Jack turned his back to Alduin. 'Finish him off.' He coldly said, Stardust Dragon destroyed Light, Junk Servant shot Wind with its lasers while Junk Destroyer crushed Fire with its mighty arms.

(Jack: 600) - (Alduin: 0)

Alduin sank to his knees, Jack turned around to face him he drew his sword. 'You're to dangerous to stay alive Alduin, I'm sorry.' Jack charged in, the moment he wanted to strike Alduin his sword got blocked by another sword. 'Miraak.' Jack growled as he saw the Dragon Priest standing before Alduin. 'I can't let you kill my allies Dovahkiin, Alduin let's go.' The Dragon Priest created a portal both he and Alduin stepped through it.

Some time later Jack and Kailyn returned to Blade HQ, Violet was there as well, her shoulder in bandages and a sling.

Jack suddenly stepped on the table everyone looked at him. 'Matters are worse then we thought.' Jack looked everyone in the eye. 'This terrorist attack is the prove of it Violet and I were stalled at Liberty Island.' At that point Akatosh entered the room. 'Jack tell me, I sensed Alduin but that can't be true.' For the first time Jack saw Akatosh as an old man, confused and terrified.

'I'm afraid it's true, the one who committed the attack was Alduin, the one who stalled me and Violet on Liberty Island was Miraak.' Jack then explained how Miraak had escape through the Grand Oblivion Gate and that somehow he had managed to bind Alduin's soul inside a human body.

'Now I have some good news, Violet and Kailyn passed their initiation.'

Jack took a notebook. 'Can you tell me what weapons you want?' Jack looked at Kailyn. 'I want a bow with different types of arrows.' She replied, then Jack looked at Violet. 'I've trained with wooden swords so can you give two swords, both enchanted and a gun for emergencies.' Jack nodded.

Then Jill stepped to the front. 'So Jack, Miraak left the turn with you, how do you respond?' she asked.

Jack looked outside the window where they still could see the black smoke from the fires created by the explosions. 'I'm gonna find Leo, and whether he want it or not he's coming with me!'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **The stakes are high with Miraak and Alduin on one side and the looming thread of the vampires on the other side. The bombing made Jack realize the Blades can't handle everything, so Jack once again goes to Leo to try and win him back for the Blades. ''Rematch'' coming next.**


	7. Rematch

**Leo, once my friend and ally.**

 **I tried to get him as a Blade once but I failed, now I have Stardust Dragon and the need for Leo in my team is great.**

 **I won't let him go again, but I am not the only one with a new Monster...**

 **7\. Rematch.**

Jack stopped at the arena, Leo was standing outside as soon as he saw Jack he walked up to him. 'I thought I had made myself clear Jack.' He scoffed.

'I am here to warn you Leo, you must have seen the explosions, they were created by Miraak.' Again Jack explained how Miraak had came through the Grand Oblivion Gate. 'Thanks for the warning Jack, it is good to know that he might come for me, when I see him I will finish him off.' Leo wanted to walk away but Jack stopped him. 'No Leo, I want a rematch if you win I will leave you alone, but if I win you come with me.' Leo laughed. 'Agree.' He said.

Five minutes later they stood at the start inside the arena, it was a simple oval track with tires and rubber mats and stands at the sides the center of the track could be used as an arena for Ground Duels, there was also a stand for the announcer although because of the explosions the stands were empty and there was no announcer. Jack and Leo accelerated, the start sign gave a red light. 'Riding Duel!' Leo shouted as the light became orange. 'Acceleration!' They both shouted as the light turned green.

Leo and Jack drove off, both of them had the first corner in view, Jack accelerated a bit but it was clear Leo's D-Wheel was faster, then all of a sudden Leo hit the brakes, Jack shot past him taking the first corner. _'Darn, I fell for it, he wanted me to go first.'_ Jack cursed to himself, he drew his opening hand.

(Jack: 8000) - (Leo: 8000)

(Jack SPC: 0) - (Leo SPC: 0)

'So I will start this off!' Jack took a card from his hand. 'I Summon Junk Blader!' Next to his D-Wheel the warrior in purple armor appeared, he drew his red sword from his back. (1800 ATK)

'Next I Release Junk Blader so I can Special Summon Turret Warrior!' Junk Blader started to glow then he disappeared, he got replaced by the colossal warrior, its shoulder cannons were aimed at Leo. (1200- 3000 ATK) Then Jack took two more cards. 'I Set two cards, turn end.' The two cards briefly appeared next to his D-Wheel.

(Jack SPC: 1) - (Leo SPC: 1)

 _'So a 3000 Attack Monster on the first turn without Summoning from the Extra Deck? That is impressive even for tournament standards, well Jack I have a surprise for you.'_ 'Draw.' Leo stated he looked at his cards.

'You really think that I will be beaten on my own turf Jack? I don't care if there are any people watching, I still give it my all!' Leo took three cards from his hand. 'I Normal Summon Blizzard the Far North!' Above Leo a smaller bird appeared, this one was actually a bird, a white, fat seagull it screeched a few times. (1300 ATK)

'And now that I control a Blackwing I Special Summon Bora the Spear!' This time the bird-man holding the drill-like spear appeared. (1700 ATK)

'Then I Special Summon Kris the Crack of Dawn!' A new Blackwing appeared on the Field, this one wore a red vest, it had two large wings on its back and two smaller ones on its arms its body was covered in feathers. (1900 ATK)

'It is time to Tune my Level two Blizzard the Far North with my Bora the Spear!' Blizzard changed into two rings, Bora flew through them. 'Black gales lead the way, weapon infused with the power of stars! Synchro Summon! Cut a way through victory, Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight!'

In a flash of light another bird-man appeared, this one had metal wings on its back, metal plates around its shoulder leaving its chest naked, in its claw-like hand it held a sword glowing with the light of the stars. (2400 ATK) 'Jack when Nothung is Special Summoned you take 800 Points of Damage then a Monster you control loses 800 Attack Points!' Nothung made a slash in the air with its sword, a beam of light first pierced Turret Warrior, (3000- 2200 ATK) then the beam hit Jack, he managed to keep his D-Wheel steady.

(Jack: 7200) - (Leo: 8000)

'Now I use the other Effect of Nothung, once per turn I can Summon another Monster.' Leo took another card from his hand. 'I Normal Summon Elphin the Raven!' Behind Leo's D-Wheel the dragon-like Blackwing appeared. (2200 ATK)

'Nothung attacks Turret Warrior!' Leo shouted.

'I don't think so! Go Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!' Jack replied, the scarecrow made of scrap-iron appeared, Nothung slashed it to pieces then the scarecrow disappeared again, Nothung retreated. 'Figured you would have that one ready.' Leo muttered: 'I Set one card and I end my turn.' The card appeared briefly on the Field.

(Jack SPC: 2) - (Leo SPC: 2)

'My turn.' Jack stated, he quickly drew his card. 'I Summon Nitro Synchron!' The small nitro tank Tuner appeared on the Field. (300 ATK)

'Seems you really want to put pressure on me.' Leo said, he laughed: 'Come on Jack, show me the power of a Dragonborn!'

Jack nodded. 'I Tune my Level two Nitro Synchron with my Level five Turret Warrior!' The pressure meter of Nitro Synchron turned on, he changed into two rings, Turret Warrior flew through them.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, let velocity become raw power! Synchro Summon! Let your engines roar, Nitro Warrior!'

The green and black monster full of muscles landed on the Field with a crash. (2800 ATK)

'Next I activate Speed Spell - Angel Baton!' Jack drew two cards, he looked at them. 'I send Quillbolt Hedgehog to my Graveyard.' Jack stated and he discarded on of his cards, the other one he added to his hand.

'Nitro Warrior attacks Nothung!' The rocket engine on Nitro Warrior's back started to roar. 'And because I used a Spell card Nitro Warrior gains 1000 Attack Points!' Flames shot out of the rocket engine, Nitro Warrior leaped forwards and punched Nothung to bits with its mighty fist.

(Jack: 7200) - (Leo: 6600)

(Jack SPC: 2) - (Leo SPC: 1)

Leo's D-Wheel started to slip a bit but he managed to keep it under control.

'So Jack, this is what you are capable of? It is quite good, but not enough!' Leo drew his card.

(Jack SPC: 3) - (Leo SPC: 2)

I activate Call of the Haunted!' Leo's reversed card appeared on the Field, the ground broke open and Nothung leaped back on the Field. (2400 ATK)

'Since Nothung is Special Summoned its Effect activates!' Nothung slashed the air with its sword, a beam of light shot out of it, first Nitro Warrior was hit by the beam, (2800- 2000 ATK) then Jack got hit, his D-Wheel started to slip a bit but he managed to keep it under control.

(Jack: 6400) - (Leo: 6600)

'Jack I Control three Blackwings!' Jack looked at Nothung, Elphin and Kris. 'This means I get to activate this Trap card from my hand!'

Leo played the card. 'Delta Crow - Anti Reverse!' Three crows flew over the Field. 'This card destroys all your Spell and Trap cards!' Leo shouted.

'I don't think so!' Jack shouted and one of his Set cards appeared on the Field. 'Starlight Road, when two or more of my cards are Destroyed I can use this card to negate that Effect and Destroy the card!' A pillar of light shot down from the sky, the three crows were incinerated. 'Now I get to Special Summon a Monster from my Extra Deck.' Jack continued.

 _'He can't be... can he? Where did he get that card?'_ Leo thought to himself he started to sweat a bit. 'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, soul of the ancient dragon reborn! Appear now! Shine, Stardust Dragon!' Jack chanted the pillar of light disappeared and Stardust Dragon now flew above the Field, it roared. (2500 ATK)

Leo started to laugh. 'And here I was feeling sorry for you Jack if I would use my ace card against you and now here you are using Stardust Dragon!'

Leo took a card from his hand. 'I Summon Breeze the Zephyr!' Next to Leo's D-Wheel a small bird-like creature appeared, its entire body was covered in orange feathers its wings and tail had yellow wings. (1100 ATK)

'Then I activate the Speed Spell - Vision Wind!' The Spell card briefly appeared. 'This allows me to Special Summon a Level two or lower Monster from my Graveyard.' With a screech Blizzard reappeared. (1300 ATK) 'Next I activate Nothung's Effect for an extra Summon!'

Leo took a card from his hand. 'I release my Blizzard the Far North so I can Advance Summon Sirocco the Dawn!' Next to Leo a human-like Blackwing appeared, it had the head and legs of a bird its arms and torso were human, its skin was covered with feathers it drifted on the wind with its enormous black wings. (2000 ATK)

'I Tune my Level three Breeze with my Level five Sirocco the Dawn!' Breeze turned into three rings, Sirocco flew through them.

 _'Leo, can he really have that card?'_ Jack thought.

'Black gales lead the way, ride the winds of freedom! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Winged Dragon!' Leo chanted, then a loud screech sounded over the Field, a legless black dragon flew over, it started to hover above Leo, the dragon had a yellow beak, it had arms ending in sharp claws, the mighty wings of the creature were thin, there were two rows of sharp metal-like feathers on each wing. (2800 ATK)

Jack caught up to Leo. 'So where did you get that Signer Dragon? You certainly didn't had it last time.' Jack noticed.

'Well a few days ago Tia of the Nightingales came as a challenger for a Ground Duel, she used an Anti Blackwing Deck.' Leo started to tell.

'She let me win that Duel and told me I had to meet her, I managed to trace her down to an abandoned warehouse on the docks, Hugo and Thomas were there as well and a statue of Nocturnal.' Jack said nothing as Leo paused for a second. 'Well Tia and I Dueled again, halfway Nocturnal appeared she told me there was a way to counter the Anti Blackwing Deck, but it was for me to find that way, it was then that Black-Winged Dragon appeared to me, with its help I managed to beat Tia.' Leo concluded his story.

'So where did Nocturnal got Black-Winged Dragon?' Jack asked.

'Funny story.' Leo replied: 'Turned out that Crow one of the Signers was the first Nightingale, after a while he figured being a Nightingale wasn't his calling, Nocturnal would let him go if he could find new Nightingales, that is how Tia, Hugo and Thomas became Nightingales, as a parting gift Crow gave his Black-Winged Dragon to Nocturnal so that she could find a good Duelist worthy of its power.'

Jack nodded. 'So you getting Black-Winged Dragon wasn't coincidence.' He said. 'Now Jack where did you get your hands on Stardust Dragon last time I saw that card it belonged to Violet.'

Jack chuckled: 'Well Violet joined the Blades, we were looking for each other, we Dueled, Violet gave me Stardust to see how the Dragon would react, turned out that Yusei told her that she could only keep one of the Signer Dragons, Violet chose Black Rose Dragon and she build a Deck around it.'

'So now we both know how we got those Dragons.' Leo said, he accelerated. 'My turn wasn't done yet Jack! Nothung attacks Nitro Warrior!' The Blackwing drew his sword, Leo's gaze was fixated on his screen, he could see Jack's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Jack shook his head, Nothung dived out of the air piercing Nitro Warrior with its sword.

(Jack: 6000) - (Leo: 6600)

Black-Winged Dragon looked at Leo. 'Sorry friend not right now.' Leo muttered. 'Turn end.'

(Jack SPC: 4) - (Leo SPC: 3)

Jack looked behind him, he could feel the breath of Black-Winged Dragon in his neck. 'Draw!' Jack shouted, he looked at his cards. 'Not much to work with here.' Jack looked at his Stardust Dragon. 'Stardust Dragon! Attack Elphin the Raven, Shooting Sonic!' The Blackwing tried to defend itself but Stardust Dragon was too much for it. 'I end my turn Leo, show me what you got!'

(Jack: 6000) - (Leo: 6300)

(Jack SPC: 5) - (Leo SPC: 4)

'You will see what I have Jack, and when I show you you would wish I never did.' Leo drew his card and immediately Set it.

'Now Black-Winged Dragon attacks Stardust Dragon! Noble Stream!'

Black-Winged Dragon prepared its attack. 'I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!' Jack replied, the trash-made scarecrow appeared, the force of Black-Winged Dragon's attack knocked the thing back down, the attack hit the road behind Jack, the shock-wave send his D-Wheel in a spin, Jack tried his best to keep it under control, after a few seconds he managed to get control back. 'Jack there are more ways to win a Riding Duel, maybe I cannot deal damage now, but I can at least try to knock you off your D-Wheel!'

Jack cursed to himself. 'Okay Leo, if you want to play it that way, I have to knock some sens into you!' Jack slowed down a bit Leo wanted to pass him then Jack tried to knock Leo to the sides, however Leo anticipated he slowed down so Jack nearly missed him. 'You can't try that trick on me Jack, many of my opponents try, I can see it coming.'

(Jack SPC: 6) - (Leo SPC: 5)

'My turn!' Jack shouted he quickly drew his card.

'Jack! You wanted to see what I can do? Well here I come! I activate my Trap card, Skull Invitation!' Leo's card appeared on the Field. 'Now each card send to the Graveyard will deal 300 Damage to the player.'

Jack growled a curse through his teeth. 'I have to do this, I activate a Speed Spell - Angel Baton!' Jack drew two cards. 'I Discard my Speed Spell - Defense Buster.' Jack discarded the Speed Spell and his Angel baton, then lightning struck him twice.

'Next I activate Speed Spell - Curse of Destiny!' Jack played another card and once again he took a shock.

(Jack: 5100) - (Leo: 6300)

'With Curse of Destiny I placed two Curse Counters on Stardust Dragon, now by giving up its attack I can deal damage equal to half its Attack Points.' Jack explained, a black beam shot out from Stardust Dragon's maw. 'Jack, really? You would think I fall for that? I use Black-Winged Dragon's Effect, Damage Drain! By decreasing its Attack Points by 700 points I can place one Black Feather Counter on it to negate the Effect Damage!' A few of Black-Winged Dragon's wings turned dark red, the attack power of Black-Winged Dragon dropped. (2800- 2100 ATK)

 _'Black-Winged Dragon is a mystery for us, not much was known of the Signer Dragons especially Life Stream Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Black-Winged Dragon, whatever it is Black-Winged Dragon can do I have to act fast.'_ Jack took a card from his hand he placed it on his Duel Disk the card briefly appeared on the Field vertically before it disappeared.

'Stardust Dragon cannot attack this turn so I end my turn.' Jack stated.

(Jack SPC: 7) - (Leo SPC: 6)

Leo drew his card. 'Jack two can play at your game, I activate my Angel Baton!' Leo drew two cards then he discarded a Trap card and his Angel Baton. 'Normally I would take two times 300 Damage, but I use Damage Drain!' More feather of Black-Winged Dragon became red its Attack Points dropped even more. (2100- 700 ATK)

'Next I activate another Speed Spell - High Speed Crash!' The Spell card appeared on the Field. 'Now I get to Destroy one of my cards and one other card on the Field.' Leo said. 'I choose my own Skull Invitation and your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!'

 _'I have to accept it, if I don't I get two direct attacks on my neck and in the long run Skull Invitation can really cost me.'_ Jack thought. 'I do not use the Effect of Stardust Dragon.' Jack replied to Leo's move, both Trap cards exploded.

'Jack you must have thought that my Monsters cannot destroy your Stardust Dragon, well the Attack Power loss of Black-Winged Dragon isn't permanent.' Jack cursed as he heard that. 'I can remove all Black Feather Counters from my Black-Winged Dragon then one Monster my opponent controls loses 700 Attack Points for each Counter removed and the controller of that Monster loses Life Points equal to the Attack Points lost!'

Leo accelerated he passed Jack then turned his D-Wheel around. 'I activate Black-Winged Dragon's Effect! Black Burst!'

A beam of darkness hit Stardust Dragon in the chest, the feather of Black-Winged Dragon turned back to normal, Stardust Dragon became weaker. (Black-Winged Dragon: 700- 2800 ATK, Stardust Dragon: 2500- 400 ATK) Then the beam hit Jack nearly launching him off his D-Wheel, Jack managed to hold on.

(Jack: 3000) - (Leo: 6300)

'Black-Winged Dragon attacks Stardust Dragon! Noble Stream!' The second hit from Black-Winged Dragon annihilated Stardust Dragon.

(Jack: 600) - (Leo: 6300)

(Jack SPC: 3) - (Leo SPC: 6)

'Nothung attack directly!' Leo shouted.

'Not yet Leo! I activate Spirit Force!' The Trap card spun around. 'This Negates the Damage and allows me to add a Warrior Tuner to my hand!' A barrier appeared around Jack Nothung bounced off of it, Jack added his Junk Anchor to his hand.

'Tsk, so you managed to survive this turn, well I cancel my attack and I change Kris to Defense Mode.' The Blackwing knelt down (300 DEF) 'Turn end.'

(Jack SPC: 4) - (Leo SPC: 7)

Leo turned his D-Wheel back around, Jack drew his card.

'Time to end this.' Jack took two cards from his hand. 'First I activate Speed Spell - Overboost which give me four Speed Counters!' Jack accelerated flames came out of his exhaust, he passed Leo.

(Jack SPC: 8) - (Leo SPC: 7)

'Now I Summon Junk Anchor!' A small robotic warrior appeared next to Jack, it had a big round head with green glass instead of eyes, it had a thin body its arms and legs ended in big fists and feet. (0 ATK)

'I use the Effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard!' With a small squeak the orange hedgehog appeared. (800 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level two Junk Anchor to my Level two Quillbolt Hedgehog!' Junk Anchor changed into two rings Quillbolt Hedgehog flew through them. 'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, I will grab victory with my own hands! Synchro Summon! Appear, Armory Arm!'

Next to Jack's D-Wheel a small mechanical arm appeared, it had black wrist armor and red metallic claws the backside of the creature was open. (1800 ATK)

Leo looked with interest at Jack.

'Next I activate Speed Spell - Fallen Synchron!' Jack continued. 'This one I can only use if I have five or more Speed Counters, now I can Synchro Summon a Monster by Banishing the Materials from my Graveyard!'

Junk Anchor's spirit appeared, next to it Junk Blader appeared.

Junk Anchor changed into two rings, Junk Blader flew through them.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, become the light to shatter the darkness! Synchro Summon! Shine, Stardust Charge Warrior!'

The Warrior clad in the blueish armor appeared, its many blades blinked in the sunlight. (2000 ATK)

'Leo watch me!' Jack roared, he turned his D-Wheel around like Leo did before. 'I use the Effect of Armory Arm!' Stardust Charge Warrior stretched his arm, Armory Arm shrunk a bit to fit the Warrior's size then the Armory Arm appeared around Stardust Charge Warrior's hand.

'I Equipped Armory Arm to my Stardust, now the Equipped Monster gains 1000 Attack Points!' Stardust Charge Warrior let out a war-cry. (2000- 3000 ATK) 'Then the Effect of Stardust Charge Warrior activates, it attacks all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls!'

The Warrior charged in, first it punched through Nothung, after that it felled Black-Winged Dragon and finally Kris was destroyed with one mighty punch.

(Jack: 600) - (Leo: 5500)

'Then Jack turned around and he hit the brakes, Leo shot past him. 'Leo the Effect of Armory Arm activates! It deals Damage equal to the Attack Points of the Monsters I just destroyed!'

'What?!' Leo gasped. 'Power Gear Fist!' Jack shouted, Stardust aimed the Armory Arm at Leo, he clenched it into a fist then the Armory Arm was launched, flames came out of the back of the thing, it grew back to its original size, the fist hit Leo in the back, Leo's D-Wheel started to spin out of control and crashed into the tires that were spread around the track.

(Jack: 600) - (Leo: 0)

Jack stopped next to Leo who was standing up. 'You okay?' Jack asked, Leo only started to laugh. 'I'm glad you won Jack, it has been nagging at me since you challenged me to that Duel a few days ago.' Leo picked up his D-Wheel, they both started to drive away.

'So Jack who are in your team?' Leo asked.

'Well as you know I am in charge now, Akatosh still oversees all, Miranda, Jill and Bruce are still helping me out with different things. Then there are the former Orichalcos Swordsmen: Drake, Michelle and Don they joined, as I told you before Violet joined and we have a Bosmer girl by the name of Kailyn who wields Ancient Fairy Dragon.' Jack brought Leo up-to-speed.

 **Blades HQ.**

Jack stepped into the room a big smile on his face, Jill was busy guiding the emergency services, Drake and Michelle were Dueling, several X-Sabers and Psychic Monsters filled the room, Violet was looking at some cards probably to find some new combos, Kailyn was sitting on the couch all by herself, she had her hood up and was reading a book and in the mids of it all Don was sitting on the floor cards all around him he was eating some chicken wings.

'I just leave for a few hours and I find our HQ in total chaos.' Jack started to laugh. 'Now what should our guest think about it all?' Nobody looked around when Jack entered, Drake just played the winning move in his Duel, Kailyn sighted and she put her book away.

'Feels like family.' Jill looked around as she heard the familiar voice.

'Leo!' She shouted.

'In the flesh.' Leo replied with a grin, now everybody had their attention at Jack. 'Oh now you listen.' He sighted with a grin. 'Yo Leo my man!' Drake roared Drake slapped Leo on the back, Leo slapped Drake back, then he and Don gave each other a bro fist. 'Men.' Michelle sighted she hugged Leo, Jill shook Leo's hand. 'Good to have you back Leo.' She said, then Violet approached Leo. 'Violet good to see you are well.'

Violet smiled then she hugged Leo, Leo looked at Kailyn who was still sitting on the couch she slowly stood up and lowered her hood.

'Hey, I am Leo.' Leo said he held out his hand, Kailyn ignored the hand and instead hugged Leo. 'I might not know you Leo, but Jack has told me many great things about you, and the not so great things. I see how everybody is happy to see you seems you were a part of this family even when you were away, like I said I might not know you but it all feels like I know you for years.' Jack saw Leo was moved by Kailyn's words.

'Kailyn, thank you I feel we will be great friends.'

Then Bruce entered. 'Leo!' He roared when he saw his ally. 'Look guys I got your weapons!' Bruce put a gigantic box on the table then he shook hands with Leo, finally Miranda entered who gave Leo a hug.

Don had opened the box he fished up his battle hammer and the retractable shield, he handed Michelle her throwing knives and the compound bow with the matching arrows, he gave Drake his specialized guns and his sword who were activated by his Psychic Powers.

Violet in the meantime had taken her two enchanted swords out of the box and her gun with ammo, Kailyn had taken her bow with her normal and enchanted arrows.

Jack in the meantime had Leo signed the papers that made him officially a Blade. 'So Leo now you need weapons.' Jack started but Leo chuckled he took the saddle bag he had taken from his D-Wheel and he emptied the entire thing on the table, there was a gun, several attachments for that gun, several types of ammo and several grenades and wires. 'Leo what am I looking at?' Jack asked.

'First off my gun, it's fully customizable, I can make it a pocket sniper that rivals a regular sniper, then I have several ammo types of my own making, the grenades you see are mostly smoke grenades or EMP grenades, then I have several controlled explosives suitable for blowing up doors and finally wires and compartments to create traps on the go.' Jack watched with his mouth open as Leo stuffed everything back in his bag. 'Like you were preparing for war.' Jack remarked. 'Oh I was, a war against Volkihar.'

Leo sat down on the couch. 'But to business, what Signer Dragons are we missing?' He asked. 'We miss Red Dragon Archfiend which is considered to be in the hands of the Vampires and we miss Life Stream Dragon.'

Leo nodded. 'Then let's get to work on Life Stream Dragon first!'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **With Leo back the team is getting together, now acting more as a family.**

 **Leo has a plan to lure the unknown wielder of Life Stream Dragon but then a mysterious Duelist finds us by taking out the power grid of the HQ. ''A Signer to Come.'' Coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Speed Spell - Overboost_

 _Normal Speed Spell card_

 _Gain 4 Speed Counters. During the End Phase, reduce your Speed Counters to 1._

 _Note: The above card has been used by several Duelists during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime, credits goes to the writers of these episodes._

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Fallen Synchron_

 _Normal Speed Speed card_

 _Activate only while you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster. (Remove from play the appropriate monsters from your Graveyard.) Remove it from play during the End Phase._

 _Note: The above card was used by Yusei during episode 90 of the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime, credits goes to the writers of that episode._


	8. A Signer to Come

**Now that Leo is back, the tactical part of the Blades is upped quite a bit.**

 **Now the only thing remaining is to find the owner of Life Stream Dragon.**

 **Leo might have an idea of where to find that person but at that moment a mysterious challenger approaches.**

 **8\. A Signer to Come.**

'So.' Leo said as he took place behind the computer. 'I don't want to waste any time, what do you know about the Signers and your enemies?'

Jack thought for a moment. 'Well we only miss Life Stream Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend, since we never found Red Dragon Archfiend at the point where we Dueled Sithis I now assume the Vampires have it.'

Leo nodded. 'Good assumption, I think we must consider Red Dragon Archfiend to be in their hands and what about Life Stream Dragon?' Leo continued to ask.

'And what about Miraak?' Leo asked.

Jack sighted: 'Almost nothing, we only know that he managed to put Alduin's soul in a human body, he either did that himself or he got help, after I defeated Miraak he disappeared through a portal, then when I was about to kill Alduin, Miraak appeared, blocked my attack and then disappeared through his portal again with Alduin.' Jack replied.

Leo nodded. 'So no intel at all, we let Miraak alone for now, it is clear he want something for you, we simply wait until he shows up again then we find out more.' Leo muttered.

Leo put an SD card in the computer he opened some files then a map of New-York showed up on the screen. 'I have done some research on the Vampires.' He said.

'We never seen the Court of Volkihar yet I know most of their members.' Some area's light up on Leo's map, then several pictures appeared next to the map. 'Leo where did you get that information?' Jack asked, Leo merely laughed. 'I have been tracking Volkihar at one point at night his Duel Disk activated the Duel Disks of the other people on the screen also activated, they weren't really Dueling seemed to me they were testing some jamming devices they disappeared from the grid, but with my skills I could keep tracking their signals but only when their Duel Disks were active.'

Jack looked through the pictures. 'I see Harkon, still using the name Sirius.' Jack noticed. 'Yes Serana's Duel Disk didn't show up but we know she is with them.' Leo added.

'Then we have Lyla who is known as the One-Fanged Priestess.' Jack continued again. 'Yes, Jack look at this one.' Leo pointed at one of the pictures. 'Grimsley? He was one of the Exterminators during the tournament, so he became a Vampire after his loss.' Jack said.

'Indeed, then we have a new name Eddy, I don't know who he is and finally Volkihar himself.' Leo concluded.

Jack scratched his chin. 'If I may guess Harkon has Red Dragon Archfiend he did use that card on Oblivion Island before he gave it to Juliet.

'So any idea to deal with the Vampires?' Kailyn then asked, she had been watching the whole time. 'Yes, I actually have.' Leo replied: 'We need to set a trap, draw one of their weaker Vampires out, beat that one then we make him talk, meanwhile we form an alliance with the Dawnguard, as soon as we know where the Vampires are we charge in together with the Dawnguard and we beat them before they can do a thing.' Leo explained.

'Clean and simple.' Jack added.

'Jack I'm working on a more complicated plan just in case, but I really want to end things before they can start.'

Jack nodded: 'Leo I want to get Serana out, I want to figure out if Harkon is still friendly towards us if so I want him to join and finally I want to find out the deal with Lyla and maybe we can get her on our side.'

Leo nodded: 'Yes if they want to join we have more people for an eventual war against Miraak.'

Leo closed his files and he removed the SD card. 'Now Jack what do you know about the last two Signer Dragons?' Leo asked.

'I had Jill scan for Morphtronic users we hit four result in the neighborhood.' Jack replied.

Leo opened a few files on the computer, four profiles appeared on screen. 'Look at that, Morphtronics showed up on a schoolyard, the owner a nine-year old girl, never used a Tuner and never used Equip Spell cards.' Leo clicked away the file. 'This second person a man, mid-forties only Duels in his own backyard, his opponent always the same, looks like this man loves to Duel against his child.' Leo clicked away the file. 'Third file belongs to a girl sixteen years old, she uses some Morphtronics in combination with random cards, she barely Duels.' Again Leo clicked the file away.

'Now we have this one, unknown Duelist, he's hacking the tracking systems, the Duelist uses Morphtronics with Equip cards, one or two Tuners showed up in their Duels, no Power Tool Dragon though but strange thing is in two Duels he Synchro Summoned but then his Duel Disk disappeared from the grid.'

Leo clapped in his hand. 'We got our man and look at his record his Duels are all against registered criminals and he has no counted losses!'

Jack and Leo just wanted to discuss how to find that Duelist but at that moment the computer screen turned blue, then a masked face appeared on it, the image was slightly distorted.

'I've heard you have been looking for me?' A distorted man's voice said.

'Are you the Morphtronic Duelist who is blocking his signals?' Jack asked.

'In the flesh.' Came the reply: 'Why don't you come outside, I am waiting.' The computer screen turned back to normal.

'Leo you stay here, find out if he did anything with the security systems.' Jack said as he started to run. 'Wait Jack! I want to come with you! I think I know that guy!' Jack waited for Kailyn.

Jack and Kailyn came outside, a man was waiting for them, he was wearing a closed, black-leather coat, simple jeans and casual shoes, his hair was black and shoulder-length.

'You?!' Kailyn shouted when she saw the young-man. 'Ravin? Why are you here?' Jack looked at Kailyn then at Ravin. 'A small world indeed.' The man named Ravin said. 'So Kailyn how is Ancient Fairy Dragon doing?' Ravin asked he was grinning.

'Jack I shall explain it quickly.' Kailyn said: 'It is thanks to Ravin I found Ancient Fairy Dragon, I had dreams about the Signer Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon, I wanted to get to the forest but it was a huge maze, that is where Ravin comes in, he and I went to the same school, we were in the same class but we never actually saw each other after our school period, but just when I wanted to get into that forest Ravin came by, like fate wanted it, we talked a bit and I found out Ravin could find his way perfectly through any maze, long story short Ravin showed me the way, I got Ancient fairy Dragon, I payed Ravin for his services and we went our separate ways again.' Kailyn concluded her explanation.

'Yes that is how it went.' Ravin confirmed: 'But now Jack I am here for you, I believe you seek power for your team, I can provide that power, for a reasonable payout of course!'

Jack strapped on his Duel Disk. 'I will decide if you have power through a Duel!' Jack shouted.

'I'll show you what I can do Jack.' Ravin said with a grin.

'I only hope you won't disappoint after all you've said.'

Their Duel Disks activated followed by their D-Gazer. _'AR vision - Link established.'_ The female voice said. 'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Ravin: 8000) - (Jack: 8000)

'Oh I won't disappoint, I shall have the first turn.' Ravin casually drew his card. 'I Summon Morphtronic Celfon in Attack Mode.' A small old-fashioned, yellow mobile phone appeared, it was one of those models that could flip open, then the thing flipped open the top part that was the screen split in half forming two shoulder parts, a head appeared out of the lower part, two arms appeared out of the side, part of the underside of the phone changed into legs, the numbers 1-through-6 were shown on the chest of the robot the numbers 7-to-9 were visible on the robot's waist. (100 ATK)

Jack smiled: 'So you do use Morphtronics, now Ravin show me your ace cards.'

Ravin looked at Jack. 'You know, my Deck is build in a way I don't need my ace card to beat you, my entire Deck are my ace cards, I took pride in designing this Deck, all my cards are equal.' Jack nodded in respect, he felt the same about his Deck. 'Okay then Ravin I'll leave it up to you if you want to show me ''that'' card or not.'

'Jack I use the Effect of Celfon, once per turn a die is cast then I can reveal cards from my Deck equal to number rolled then I Special Summon one Morphtronic if there is any, the rest of the cards are shuffled back in the Deck.' The numbers 1-through-6 on Celfon started to glow one after another then it slowed down and stopped on a four.

Ravin drew four cards. 'I Special Summon Morphtronic Boomboxen!' This time a red, radio cassette player appeared the sides of the thing opened and arms came out, the underside of the radio opened a waist and two legs came out the top of the radio opened revealing a round head. (1200 ATK)

'Next I Set one card and end my turn.' Ravin stated. Behind his Celfon a vertical card appeared.

 _'Quite the set-up he is planning here, he's trying to swarm the Field, but I won't let it come to that.'_ Jack thought. 'I draw!' Jack shouted, he drew his card. 'I activate Foolish Burial!' The Spell card briefly appeared on the Field. 'I Send Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Deck to my Graveyard.' Jack stated, the cards slipped from his Deck and Jack discarded it.

'Next I Summon Junk Synchron!' Jack continued the orange Tuner robot appeared on his Field. (1300 ATK) 'I use the Effect of Junk Synchron in order to Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard!' Next to Junk Synchron the orange hedgehog appeared. (800 DEF)

'I Tune my Level three Junk Synchron with my Level two Quillbolt Hedgehog!' Junk Synchron ripped its cord, then it changed into three rings, Quillbolt Hedgehog flew through them. 'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, become the path to great power! Synchro Summon! Appear, Junk Warrior!' The warrior leaped on the Field smashing its knuckles against each other. (2300 ATK)

'Jack, Jack, Jack, you really think I wasn't prepared? You know I am used to deal with Synchro Monsters and Xyz Monsters without the use of these Monsters myself.' Ravin pressed a button on his Duel Disk. 'I activate Morphtronic Bind!' The Trap card turned around. 'Now as long as I control a Morphtronic Monster Level four or higher Monsters cannot attack!'

Jack took two cards from his hand, he Set them in his Duel Disk, the cards appeared vertically behind Junk Warrior. 'Turn end.' Jack stated.

'And so it is my turn again.' Ravin casually drew his card.

'You know Jack, I always wanted to face the leader of the Blades, you must know I was surprised when I found out the winner of the tournament had become the leader of the Blades, now I can kill two birds with one stone, challenge the tournament winner and the Blade's leader.'

Ravin took one card from his hand. 'I Summon Morphtronic Boarden!' A white and blue skateboard appeared on the Field, suddenly it flipped around, out of the underside came a robot, the wheels of the board were attached to its arms and legs. (500 ATK)

'Now Jack let us see how lucky I get, I use the Effect of Celfon again.' The numbers started to flash again, they stopped at six, Ravin took the top six cards of his Deck. 'I got lucky, I Special Summon Morphtronic Radion!' This time a radio appeared on the Field, the display in the middle came loose, out of the sides, top and bottom came a body, limbs and a head. (1000 ATK)

'When I control Radion all Morphtronics I control gain 800 Attack Points!'

(Celfon: 100- 900 ATK, Boomboxen: 1200- 2000 ATK, Boarden: 500- 1300 ATK, Radion: 1000- 1800 ATK)

'Looks like I got really lucky, Boomboxen can attack twice per turn and thanks to Boarden all my Morphtronics can attack directly!'

'Jack! This is why I do not need my Extra Deck! Boomboxen double direct attack!' Two powerful shock-waves were created by the Morphtronic, the first one hit Jack. 'I activate Spirit Force!' Jack shouted, a barrier appeared around him the shock-wave was scattered. 'Now I get to take Junk Anchor in my hand.' He continued, a card slipped from Jack's Deck, he took it in his hand.

(Ravin: 8000) - (Jack: 6000)

'So you're the first who ever evaded my One-Turn-Kill, well these things happen, but my other Monsters can still attack!'

Celfon fired a beam of numbers at Jack, then Radion send in more sound-waves, Boarden kicked Jack against his chins.

(Ravin: 8000) - (Jack: 2000)

'Ravin I see now why you never used Power Tool Dragon, you weren't lying when you said your Deck was powerful, you swarm the Field then strike at once, but there lies your greatest weakness you need to end a Duel within a few turns, Morphtronics cannot hold out on their own for too long. Ravin, you had to beat me this turn, now I will strike back!'

Jack saw Ravin was still calm, he was smiling even. 'Show me Jack, show me the power of a champion and a Blade!'

Jack drew his card. 'I Summon Junk Anchor!' The small robot with big hands and feet appeared. (0 ATK)

'Since I Control a Tuner I can Special Summon Boost Warrior!' The red-haired Warrior, dressed in purple armor appeared, it knelt on one knee. (200 DEF) 'Now I Tune my Level two Junk Anchor with my Level five Junk Warrior and my Level one Boost Warrior!' Junk Anchor changed into two rings then the other Monsters flew through them.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, soul of the ancient dragon reborn! Synchro Summon! Shine, Stardust Dragon!' In a flash of light the majestic, white Dragon appeared on the Field. (2500 ATK)

'Ravin you might not want to use Power Tool but I will throw everything at you that I've got!' Jack took a card from his hand. 'I activate Monster Reborn!' The Spell card appeared on the Field, Junk Warrior leaped back onto the Field. (2300 ATK)

'Then I activate my second Set card! Shooting Star!' Jack's card spun around. 'Now that I have a Stardust Monster on the Field I can Destroy Morphtronic Bind!' Stardust unleashed its breath destroying Ravin's Trap card. 'Now that I can attack, Junk Warrior destroys Radion!' Junk Warrior charged in and punched the radio to pieces. 'Now that one is gone the Attack Points of your Monsters return to normal.'

(Celfon: 900- 100 ATK, Boomboxen: 2000- 1200 ATK, Boarden: 1300- 500 ATK) 'And Stardust Dragon destroys Boarden so that your Monsters cannot Direct Attack anymore!' Stardust Dragon unleashed its breath completely vaporizing the skateboard.

'I end my turn Ravin.'

(Ravin: 5500) - (Jack: 2000)

Ravin looked hard at Jack, then he stated to laugh loudly. 'This is what I wanted! Finally a real challenge, Jack you know I cannot possibly defeat you without the use of my Extra Deck.' Then Ravin shrugged. 'To hell with it, you all know my play.' Ravin drew his card, Jack turned all serious. _'Now is the moment of truth does he really hold Power Tool or is he using something else?'_

'First I shall change my Celfon to Defense Mode.' Ravin stated the Morphtronic changed back into a mobile phone. (100 DEF)

'Next I Summon Morphtronic Scopen!' A microscope appeared on the Field, its stand became its legs, it had two round, glass parts at the side near the top, they popped open and two thin, long arms ending in claws came out. (800 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level Scopen to my Level four Boomboxen!' Scopen changed into three rings, then Boomboxen flew through the rings.

'Gears from the ancient times, form a machine with incredible power! Synchro Summon! Appear, Power Tool Dragon!' A mechanical dragon twice the size of Jack and Ravin appeared, it had a long metallic body, it had yellow armor around its chest with four jet-like wings on its back, two arms came out of the armor the left arm was equipped with a drill the right arm with a wrecking tool, the head of the dragonic creature was also covered with yellow armor it had yellow armor around its waist, the dragon stood on two legs, it also had a long tail ending in a vacuum-cleaner-like device. (2300 ATK)

'So Leo was right after all.' Jack muttered: 'Okay Ravin, now show me your true power!' Ravin's careless grin had disappeared he was looking all serious now. 'Don't come cry to me Jack when I am done with you!' Ravin stated. 'Now I use the Effect of Power Tool Dragon! You are shown three Equip Spell cards Jack, chose one of them, that card is added to my hand the rest is Shuffled back in my Deck!' Three huge cards appeared before Jack their backs were shown. 'I choose the card on my left.' The Dragonborn stated, Ravin shuffled the other two cards back in his Deck. 'I activate the card you just gave me Jack, and I will thank you for it! I activate Double Tool C&D!'

The tools around the arms of Power Tool Dragon got replaced by a bigger drill and a circular saw.

'Power Tool Dragon attacks Stardust Dragon! Crafty Break!' The drill and the saw started to spin around really fast. 'When Power Tool C&D is activate the Equipped Monster gains 1000 Attack Points during my Battle Phase!' The Attack Points of Power Tool Dragon rose to 3300, the drill and the saw butchered Stardust Dragon until the creature exploded into stardust.

(Ravin: 5500) - (Jack: 1200)

'You know Jack, you called this out upon yourself, I never intended to Summon Power Tool Dragon, but you had to come and provoke me.'

Jack sighted. 'Ravin why are you so against the use of Power Tool Dragon?' The Dragonborn asked.

Ravin sighted: 'I guess I never told you how things are, well it is simple you know the reason why I know Kailyn, but I never told you what happened when I was done helping her getting Ancient Fairy Dragon.'

Jack lowered his Duel Disk, Ravin did the same. 'That day I found out I could map an entire area I have never been to, weather it be a forest, maze, grotto or anything else me being me I figured I could earn some cash.' Ravin paused a second. 'I was one powerful enough to have little magic when it was still sealed for the most part I knew that my skills weren't natural, so I disguised myself as some sort of seer. It was then that I met a group of people who wanted to rob a bank going in through an old subway, point was they needed a driver that knew the route, I showed them the fastest way in and out.'

Ravin let out a big sigh before he continued: 'The heist went good, we weren't caught I got my part of the share, but something kept nagging at me, those crooks gave me a bag with a tracker, it didn't take long before Sector Security was all over me a came face-to-face with a young captain, the old Signer Leo, I Dueled him with a Fiend Deck I quickly had created but he felt my soul wasn't in it, he wanted to see my real Deck so I busted out my Morphtronics, I saw the tears in his eyes when he saw these cards, of course I was defeated but he was willing to let me go if I brought him the other crooks, of course I did and I was released of all blame, Leo told me that he knew how it felt being different, he was referring to Akiza, it was at that moment I decided to chase criminals that is how I got in league with Sector Security.' Ravin concluded.

'So.' Jack replied: 'I take it Leo gave you his Power Tool Dragon?' Ravin nodded. 'And that is why I am so reluctant to use it, I feel like I put it to shame in my Deck.'

'Ravin!' Jack roared, the latter was startled. 'Leo gave you Power Tool Dragon with one reason, he thought you were worthy of using it! So take pride in that and use Power Tool Dragon!'

Ravin nodded. 'You have opened my eyes Jack, I won't shame Leo if I use Power Tool Dragon, I shame Leo when I don't use Power Tool Dragon! And as a thank you for opening my eyes I will wipe out your remaining Life Points!' Jack saw the renewed fire in his eyes.

'But first the turn is mine!' Jack shouted with as much enthusiasm he drew his card.

'First of all I Set two cards.' Jack stated, he placed them in his Duel Disk, the cards appeared vertically on the Field.

'Next Junk Warrior attacks Power Tool Dragon!' Jack shouted.

'Jack, your mistake! When Power Tool Dragon is Equipped with an Equip Spell card that Equip Spell is destroyed instead!' Ravin shouted, Junk Warrior wanted to punch Power Tool Dragon, the mechanical dragon blocked the fist with its circular saw then the dragon gutted Junk Warrior with the drill, when Junk Warrior exploded the tools of Power Tool Dragon also scattered and got replaced by its original tools.

'Ravin, I end my turn.' Jack stated.

'You're wide open Jack! I will end it now!' Ravin drew his card.

'I use the Effect of Power Tool Dragon!' Three new Equip cards appeared on the Field. 'I chose the middle one this time.' Ravin took the card in his hand, the rest got shuffled back in his Deck. 'I Equip Power Tool Dragon with Malevolent Nuzzler, this increases the Attack Points of Power Tool Dragon with 700!' The moment Ravin played the Spell card Power Tool Dragon became stronger. (2300- 3000 ATK)

'Power Tool Dragon attack Jack directly! Crafty Break!'

'Ravin, you really thought I would have been that simple? I activate my Trap card! Stardust Flash!' One of Jack's card spun around. 'This allows me to Special Summon Stardust Dragon!' In a flash of bright light the majestic white dragon reappeared on the Field. (2500 ATK)

'Power Tool Dragon is still stronger! The attack goes on!' Ravin yelled.

'I activate my second Trap card!' Jack replied, his second card spun around. 'Waboku!' The three priestesses appeared, Power Tool Dragon was forced back. 'You managed to survive that turn Jack, now I end my turn.'

 _'Still no Life Stream Dragon, were we wrong?'_ Jack thought he silently drew his card. 'I activate Pot of Greed!' Jack shouted, the happy-looking pot appeared on the Field, Jack drew two cards. 'Ravin you're not the only one who's using Equip Spell cards, I Equip Stardust Dragon with Fairy Meteor Crush! This allows Stardust Dragon to do Piercing Damage!' The Spell card appeared on the Field. 'Stardust Dragon attacks Celfon! Shooting Sonic!'

Stardust Dragon's breath completely washed the small Morphtronic.

'I Set one card and I end my turn.' Jack continued it appeared vertically on the Field, behind Stardust Dragon. 'I end my turn.'

(Ravin: 3100) - (Jack: 1200)

'Your recourses are running out Jack, I will put your Stardust Dragon down once more! Power Tool Dragon attacks Stardust Dragon Crafty Break!'

The mechanical dragon charged in once again. 'I activate my Set card!' Jack roared: 'Ego Boost! This increases the Attack Power of Stardust Dragon by 1000 Points!' Jack's Spell card spun around, Stardust Dragon's Attack Points rose to 3500, the blast of Stardust Dragon send Power Tool Dragon back.

'I Destroy Malevolent Nuzzler so Power Tool Dragon can stay!' Power Tool Dragon became weaker. (3000- 2300 ATK)

(Ravin: 2600) - (Jack: 1200)

Ravin started to shake. 'After all this I allowed Power Tool Dragon to aid me, but I still have not enough power to do this!' Tears welled up in Ravin's eyes.

'You don't have Life Stream Dragon.' Jack said more as a confirmation for himself. 'Ravin, the Duel is not lost yet, Life Stream Dragon is already here, it is sealed inside Power Tool Dragon, when the Signer Leo Summoned it first it was because of the power of the Crimson Dragon that seal is weakened enough you only need to allow Life Stream Dragon in your heart! You Ravin are the lock that seals Life Stream Dragon!'

Ravin was touched by Jack's words he felt something glowing inside of him, Ravin looked at the card he had drawn at the start of his turn.

'I Summon Morphtronic Lantron!' This time a blue flashlight appeared on the Field, it changed into a robot with the light bulb being its body. (200 ATK) 'Next I Tune my Level one Lantron to my Level seven Power Tool Dragon!' Lantron changed into one star it started to circle around Power Tool Dragon, slowly cracks started to appear all over the mechanical dragon. 'Metal turned into flesh! The bonds of friendship becomes your freedom! Synchro Summon! Give life, Life Stream Dragon!'

Now the metal completely scattered revealing a dragon made of flesh, it had four bug-like wings on its bag, the wrecking tool around the dragon's right arm was gone, the drill on the left arm was replaced by a spear. (2900 ATK)

Tears now freely flowed down Ravin's cheeks. 'Life Stream Dragon, I am so sorry I held you back all this time.' The dragon knelt down before Ravin then the two hugged each other, Jack also felt tears in his eyes.

'Jack I use the Effect of Life Stream Dragon to make my Life Points 4000!'

Ravin started to glow as did Life Stream Dragon.

(Ravin: 4000) - (Jack: 1200)

'Since I cannot attack anymore I Set one card.' Ravin stated, the card appeared behind Life Stream Dragon. 'Turn end.'

Jack quickly drew his card. 'I activate Battle Mania!' Ravin shouted. 'Now all your Monsters must attack!'

Jack gritted his teeth, he wanted to change Stardust to Defense Mode, but he couldn't do that now.

Jack carefully looked at all the remaining cards in his hand.

'Ravin I cannot defeat your Life Stream Dragon in a head-on fight, so I have to get around it.' Ravin started at Jack. 'You gonna win the Duel aren't you? Well show me how!' Ravin replied.

'I Summon Junk Blader!' Jack stated, the fiendish warrior clad in purple armor appeared, he drew his red sword from his back. (1800 ATK)

'Next I activate Premature Burial, I pay 800 Life Points so I can Special Summon Junk Synchron!' Red smoke came out of Jack, then the ground broke open and Junk Synchron crawled out of the hole. (1300 ATK)

(Ravin: 4000) - (Jack: 400)

'I Tune my Level three Junk Synchron to my Level four Junk Blader!'

Junk Synchron ripped its cord, then he changed into three rings, Junk Blader flew through them. 'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, may your arrow pierce the darkness! Synchro Summon! Take aim, Junk Archer!' The sleek-designed warrior appeared his bow held in hand, it's arrow was aimed at Life Stream Dragon. (2300 ATK)

'I use the Effect of Junk Archer to remove Life Stream Dragon from the Field! Dimension Shoot!' The arrow released by Junk Archer formed a vortex Life Stream Dragon was sucked through, Ravin lowered his Duel Disk, he looked at Jack. 'Double direct attack!' Jack roared, first Stardust Dragon's breath washed over Ravin, then an arrow shot by Junk Archer hit him in his chest.

(Ravin: 0) - (Jack: 400)

'After all of this and I still lose...' Ravin sighted but Jack slapped him on his back. 'You only won today Ravin, three victories you achieved.'

Ravin looked at Jack. 'Ravin you have overcome your fears of using Power Tool Dragon, you've gained Life Stream Dragon in the progress which is victory number two and your last victory is that I will allow you to join the Blades.' Ravin's eyes lid up he started to smile. 'But Ravin you need to pass initiation, the rest of us all passed their initiation Duels, however normally I would find a situation that would be easy to handle, but we have no time for that.' At that moment Kailyn approached them on her bike.

'Ravin I have a pressing matter that has to be resolved tonight.'

Ravin looked at Kailyn. 'Ravin I have two criminals, they will try to rob a museum tonight, Sector Security has gathered that intel.'

Kailyn motioned Ravin to take place behind her, the sun was slowly setting. 'Ravin I will give you a heads-up, Jack has told me what is going on.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Initiation day for Ravin.**

 **Jack is rushing things for the coming war against the Vampires.**

 **But the criminals are not so easy to catch, as they have stolen two famous Decks from Jaden Yuki's time period.**

 **Will Ravin and Kailyn be strong enough to face a Tag-Team against these seasoned criminals? ''Initiation Day'' Coming next.**


	9. Initiation Day

**Another Signer showed up: Ravin.**

 **At first Ravin hesitated to use Power Tool Dragon but Jack encouraged him to use his full power, Ravin showed Power Tool Dragon and after that Life Stream Dragon.**

 **After the Duel Jack wanted to step up the game, Ravin's initiation was to be immediately so the Blades can finally begin to search out the vampires and take them down.**

 **9\. Initiation Day.**

Ravin sat behind Kailyn on her motorcycle, they were underway to the museum where the heist would take place.

'Ravin, this is a serious matter, the criminals we face, there is not much intel on them, only thing we know there are two of them, there were four museums displaying Duel Disks and cards used by famous Duelists in the past.' Ravin said nothing a sign for Kailyn to continue. 'They simultaneously robbed two museums at the same time, their loot included Yugi's Dark Magician, Jaden's Heroes Deck, Destiny Heroes, Neo Spacians, Pegasus' Toon Deck and several Duel Disks.

One week later they robbed the other two museums showing Duel Monsters related stuff, one heist was successful, the loot this time were mostly paintings and statues of several Duel Monsters.'

'What makes Jack think the two of them will strike again at the last museum?' Ravin asked.

'Simple, Sector Security replaced all the stuff on display there with replicas but the main attraction are the Egyptian God cards, they won't be able to resist that one, of course the God cards are replicas.

A few minutes later they arrived at the museum. 'Looks like security is down, doors are open no sign of breaking and entering, they simply walked in through the front doors.' Ravin noticed, carefully they walked into the gigantic hall, there were several huge statues on display, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, Elemental HERO Neos, the Signer Dragons and many more, Kailyn then pointed to the balustrade there were two people standing there they were taking several paintings of the wall, the two for normal people looked like humans: One of them being a man, wearing a sleeveless leather jacket, no shirt under it for the rest he wore blue jeans and black combat boots, he had a mo-hawk and blood-red eyes, on closer inspection he seemed to have some kind of skin decease his skin seemed a bit scaly.

The woman was tall and slender, wearing a simple gray sleeveless T-Shirt, white pants and combat boots. Her right ear hung full with small rings in her left ear she wore three bigger rings she had small dreadlocks with beads in them.

For people who were aware of magic could see the two for what they really were, the man was slender and tall, he had a reptilian head with small red eyes and snake-like pupils, he had no hair but instead a mo-hawk made of long horns, his skin was made out of scales, his tail was wagging enthusiastically as he took more and more paintings off the wall, the woman hadn't changed all that much, except she now had a tail, her entire body was covered with white fur, her hands had changed into claws and she had cat ears that were pulled down a bit because of all the rings.

'So a Khajiit and an Argonian walk into a museum.' Ravin started, the two thieves were startled a bit, they turned around. 'Sounds a bit like the start of a bad joke.' Ravin finished.

The two thieves said nothing. 'Just surrender now.' Kailyn started: 'We are The Blades and you are under arrest.' The Khajiit chuckled, the Argonian was flat out laughing at them. 'We are not scared of you Blades.' The Argonian took one of the stolen Duel Disks, it was one of the earlies models used in Yugi's time during Battle City, the Khajiit had the same Deck, Ravin and Kailyn activated their Duel Disks, four D-Gazers turned on. 'AR Vision - link established.' The computer voice spoke.

'Dersei, this one want to make it quick.' The female Khajiit said, Dersei looked at his partner. 'I don't plan on staying here long either Khaara.' He replied. 'Duel!' All four of them shouted.

(Ravin & Kailyn: 8000) - (Khaara & Dersei: 8000)

'The turn is yours.' Dersei said a smug look on his face, his eyes narrowed.

'Kailyn if you are fine with it I would like to start.' Was Ravin's reaction.

'Well this is your initiation, for this Duel you are the boss.' Kailyn replied.

'Thank you.' Ravin said, he took two cards from his hand and placed them in his Duel Disk, one appeared vertically with one horizontally behind it.

'That ends my turn.'

'Then it is now this one's turn.' Khaara, the female Khajiit spoke.

'Before you start your turn I activate my Trap card.' Ravin stopped Khaara short, then his card spun around. 'I activate Light of Intervention, this means that no Monster can be Set.'

Khaara took one second at the card then she shrugged. 'This one cannot be bothered by that card.' She said while taking one card from her hand. 'Khaara will Summon Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude.' Before the Khajiit a muscular man appeared, he had white hair, wore a black bodysuit topped off with a green cape, his right hand was made out of diamond, large parts of his body were covered by diamonds sticking out of his flesh. (1400 ATK)

'Well at least we know what happened to these stolen cards now.' Kailyn muttered. 'Tsk, you know that I get sick of guys like these?' Ravin cursed.

'Taking cards that don't belong to them in the first place, than using them like they own them! Kailyn this is getting me more fired up then usual!'

Kailyn looked at Ravin then she smiled. 'You know I got your back sweetie.' Ravin blushed at the way she used the word ''sweetie''.

'Anyway, this one's turn isn't done yet.' Khaara sounded annoyed.

'The Effect of Diamond Dude activates, Khaara draws the top card of the Deck, if it is a Normal Spell card it is send to the Graveyard.'

Khaara gracefully drew the card, it appeared above her thanks to the D-Gazers, the card was ''Double Summon'' Khaara discarded the card.

'This one's turn is over.'

'I find that Khajiit annoying already.' Kailyn gritted through her teeth, she took two cards from her hand. 'I activate The Sanctuary in the Sky!' The museum disappeared, the beautiful temple atop the cloud appeared, each Duelist was standing on a cloud. 'Next I Summon Nova Summoner!' Kailyn continued, she placed the card on her Duel Disk. A wreath-like creature appeared on the Field, at the top it had shoulder guards with wings sticking out on the back. (1400 ATK)

'I'll leave it at that.'

The Argonian Dersei quickly drew his card. 'You already lost the Duel the moment my partner started her turn.' Dersei took three cards from his hand. 'Khaara is able to beat you two on her own, but I will speed up the process.' He continued to play one of the three cards. 'I activate the Spell card Dark Fusion.' A vortex opened up in front of Dersei. 'This card acts like a Polymerization only for Fiend Monsters.' Dersei put the other two cards from his hand in the Graveyard. 'I Fuse my Elemental HERO Avian and my Elemental HERO Burstinatrix!' First of all a man appeared dressed in a green bodysuit, he had green feathers on his arms and legs, he slightly hovered above the ground with his wings, next to Avian a woman appeared she had black hair and was wearing a red bodysuit.

The two monsters stepped through the black void. 'I Fusion Summon Evil HERO Inferno Wing!' A new creature stepped out of the black void, it was a woman with dark-gray skin and wild, spiky green hair, she was wearing red armor that barely covered her chest, for the rest she wore red shorts and red pieces of armor around her upper legs and shins and a cape to top it off, she had monstrous claws as hands and Avian's wings. (2100 ATK)

'So Destiny Heroes and Evil Heroes, this spells trouble.' Ravin muttered.

'Ravin we can back down, this will get difficult, you can always have another shot at your initiation.' Ravin looked Kailyn in the eyes. 'No this ain't about the initiation anymore, these two are criminals and they use cards that don't even belong to them, I will see this through!'

Dersei started to laugh. 'I like your fighting spirit, but you should run now, Inferno Wing does Piercing Damage and when she destroys a Monster you take Damage equal to the Attack or Defense of the Monsters whichever is the higher number!' Dersei pointed at Ravin's Set Monster. 'Battle.'

Inferno Wing created a ball of fire in her hands, the Set card disappeared in its place appeared Morphtronic Magnen Bar, a red bar magnet. (100 DEF)

The fire ball completely eradicated the small monster, Ravin braced himself as a sea of flames washed over him. 'Since the Attack and Defense of Magnen Bar are both 100, it doesn't matter.' Dersei said, a new ball of fire hit Ravin in the chest, he was gasping for breath.

(Ravin & Kailyn: 5900) - (Khaara & Dersei: 8000)

'My turn!' Ravin drew his card. 'I Summon Morphtronic Remoten!' A small white remote controller, it had a display which was turned off at the moment. (1200 DEF)

'Next I Set two cards.' Ravin continued, two cards appeared behind Remoten. 'I end my turn.'

Khaara said nothing as she silently drew her card. 'Remember when the Effect of Diamond Dude was used last turn?' Kailyn and Ravin knew this question was rhetorical. 'Well that card Effect now activates from this one's Graveyard!' Double Summon appeared on the Field for a few seconds. 'Now Khaara Summon Destiny HERO - Blade Master and Destiny HERO - Defender!' First an agile-looking warrior appeared on the Field, he was clad in black armor his helmet and shoulder guards were decorated with long, sharp edges. (300 ATK)

Next to Blade Master another Monster appeared this one was bulky to say the least, his armor mostly looked like it was made of bricks, the entire appearance of this creature looked like a rugby player. (100 ATK)

'Khaara isn't done yet! This one releases Diamond Dude, Defender and Blade Master!' Slowly the three Monsters disappeared. 'Destiny HERO - Dogma Special Summoned!' A fiendish-looking warrior descended down from the heavens he hovered in the air through his two demonic wings, he was clad in black armor, had chains around his neck, his armor was covered by several horns, his helmet also had horns giving him an even more demonic appearance, the creature stretched his right arm a blade shot out of the armor. (3400 ATK)

'Dogma attacks Remoten!' Khaara yelled.

'I don't think so.' Ravin replied. 'I activate my Trap card Morphtronic Bind!' The Trap card spun around, an electric fence appeared between the two sides of the Field. 'Now all your Level four or higher Monsters cannot attack.' Ravin grinned. 'In that case Khaara ends her turn.'

'Ravin I am impressed.' Kailyn said while she drew her card: 'Your Morphtronics aren't all that strong yet you manage to punish the use of high-Level Monsters.' Ravin blushed a little. 'Khaara does not care if you stop our Monsters, Dogma's Effect activates!' The warrior readied his sword. 'During the opponent's next Standby Phase after Dogma is Summoned and Dogma is still on the Field he halves your Life Points!' Dogma took the sky and dived sword-first down toward Kailyn Ravin pushed her aside the sword of Dogma pierced his shoulder, Ravin gasped for breath from the impact.

(Ravin & Kailyn: 2950) - (Khaara & Dersei: 8000)

'Ravin.' Kailyn whispered. 'Khaara I will bring down Dogma!' Kailyn took a card from her hand. 'I Summon Counselor Lily!' With a giggle the Fairy nurse appeared. (400 ATK) 'Next I Tune my Level three Counselor Lily to my Level four Nova Summoner!' Counselor Lily changed into three blue rings, Nova Summoner flew through them.

'Guardian of the mystical forest, make your light pierce the darkness! Synchro Summon! Dream, Ancient fairy Dragon!' With a roar the beautiful dragon appeared behind Kailyn. (2100 ATK)

'I use the Effect of Counselor Lily, I pay 500 Life Points to increase the Attack Points of Ancient Fairy Dragon by 1000 until the End Phase.' A stream of light came out of Kailyn it disappeared into Ancient Fairy Dragon. (2100- 3100 ATK)

(Ravin & Kailyn: 2450) - (Khaara & Dersei: 8000)

'Next I use the Effect of Ancient Fairy Dragon, I destroy my Sanctuary in the Sky to regain 1000 Life Points, then I can add a Field Spell from my Deck to my hand! Plain Back.' Ancient Fairy Dragon started to glow, slowly the heavenly surroundings disappeared and they were back at the museum, a bright light surrounded Kailyn.

(Ravin & Kailyn: 3450) - (Khaara & Dersei: 8000)

'Now I take Luminous Spark from my Deck and I activate it.' The Wood Elf continued as she played the new Field Spell, suddenly a bright light enveloped the entire museum. 'Now all Light Monsters gain 500 Attack Points.' Ancient Fairy Dragon became stronger once again. (3100- 3500 ATK) 'Attack Dogma, Eternal Sunshine!' Dogma was staring into the light when suddenly Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared before him, Dogma let out a blood-curling scream as the light of the dragon eradicated him.

(Ravin & Kailyn: 3450) - (Khaara & Dersei: 7900)

Then Kailyn took another card from her hand, she placed it in her Duel Disk the card appeared vertically behind Ancient Fairy Dragon.

'I end my turn.' Kailyn stated and Ancient Fairy Dragon became weaker. (3500- 2500 ATK)

Dersei chuckled. 'Well Khaara, good job on that one, here I thought you would handle it with Dogma.' Khaara looked at her partner with a dirty look in her eyes, Dersei drew back a bit then he drew his card.

'I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!' Dersei shouted, the small tornado broke through Morphtronic Bind.

'Now I Release my Inferno Wing for Evil HERO Malicious Edge!' A black mist surrounded Inferno Wing when the mist disappeared a new Monster stood on the Field, a Fiend clad in dark-purple armor, the armor covered its entire body its armor was covered with small spikes, out of its knuckles grew blades. (2600 ATK)

'This high-Level Monster can be Summoned with one Sacrifice if my opponent controls a Monster, Now Malicious Edge attacks Ancient Fairy Dragon!' The Fiend prepared its attack, it charged forwards. 'I activate Negate Attack!' Kailyn shouted, a barrier appeared around Ancient Fairy Dragon, Malicious Edge slammed head-first into the barrier.

'You keep stalling, but our Decks will break through that.' Dersei said. 'I end my turn.'

'My turn.' Ravin stated, he drew his card and added it to his hand. 'I Summon Morphtronic Boomboxen!' The red radio appeared on the Field, it changed into a robot. (1200 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level three Remoten to my Level four Boomboxen!' Remoten changed into three rings, Boomboxen flew through them.

'Gears from the ancient times, form a machine with incredible power! Synchro Summon! Appear, Power Tool Dragon!' Ravin chanted and with a crash Power Tool Dragon landed on the Field, it looked at Ancient Fairy Dragon a look of familiarity was visible in both their eyes. (2300 ATK)

'Next I activate my Call of the Haunted!' Ravin continued, the Trap card spun around and Boomboxen crawled out of the ground. (1200 ATK)

'I use the Effect of Power Tool Dragon.' Ravin stated, three cards appeared on the Field. 'Now Dersei choose one of the three cards.'

The Argonian looked hard at the cards. 'The left one.' He finally stated, Ravin took the card in his hand and played it immediately. 'I Equip Power Tool Dragon with Double Tool C&D!' The circular saw and drill appeared on Power Tool Dragon's hands. 'Now attack Malicious Edge with Crafty Break!' Power Tool Dragon charged forward the Evil Hero caught Power Tool Dragon with its blades. 'Now my dragon gains 1000 Attack Points because of Double Tool C&D!' Ravin said, Power Tool Dragon's Attack Points rose to 3300, Power Tool Dragon broke the Evil Hero's blades then punched the Fiend back with its drill.

'You're wide open now, Boomboxen is allowed to attack twice!' The radio send out two sound-waves the first one hit Dersei the second one hit Khaara both staggered backwards a bit.

(Ravin & Kailyn: 3450) - (Khaara & Dersei: 4800)

'I end my turn.' Ravin stated.

'That means that it is this one's turn.' Khaara said, she drew her card.

'Khaara activates Monster Reborn.' She played the card from her hand, the muscular Defender reappeared on the Field. (100 ATK)

'Next Khaara releases Defender to Summon Destiny HERO - Double Dude.' Defender disappeared and in its place a man appeared, he was dressed as a gentleman with a black suit jacket, matching pants, shiny boots, a scarf around his neck, white gloves a top-hat and in his hand he carried a cane. (1000 ATK)

'Next this one sets a card and Khaara's turn is done.' A reversed card appeared behind Double Dude.

Kailyn drew her card. _'Darn, they keep Summoning strong Monsters, that Double Dude cost her one Sacrifice, it only has 1000 Attack Points, it must have a good Effect, then these Evil Heroes, do I really need my Field Spell? I think we can use the Life Points better._

'I use the Effect of Ancient Fairy Dragon Plain Back.' Kailyn stated, the light caused by the Field Spell was absorbed by Ancient Fairy Dragon, the dragon became weaker. (2500- 2100 ATK)

(Ravin & Kailyn: 4450) - (Khaara & Dersei: 4800)

'Next I Summon Hecatrice!' Kailyn gracefully played the card, a weird golden statue-like creature appeared resembling a man with wings and without arms and legs. (1500 ATK)

'Hecatrice attacks Double Dude!' Kailyn commanded, two laser beams shot out of the eyes of the statue, Double Dude simply cackled as it dropped down on the ground and scattered.

'Ancient Fairy Dragon! Direct attack, Eternal Sunshine!'

Khaara pressed a button on her Duel Disk, her facedown card opened up. 'Khaara activates D - Fortune, when this one's opponent attacks directly, by Banishing one Destiny Hero the Battle Phase ends.' Khaara took Defender from her Graveyard and pocketed it, a spiritual version of Defender appeared on the Field, taking the attack from Ancient Fairy Dragon.

'In that case I end my turn.' Kailyn stated.

(Ravin & Kailyn: 4450) - (Khaara & Dersei: 4300)

'Khaara, I am tired of this game, let's end it.' Dersei drew his card.

'I activate my second Dark Fusion.' The vortex appeared once again. 'I Fuse Sparkman and Clayman.' First a man clad in blue and yellow appeared he was surrounded by electricity, next to him a bulky creature appeared, as its name suggested it seemed to be made of clay.

The two Monsters stepped inside the vortex. 'I Fusion Summon Evil HERO Lightning Golem!' A gigantic man leaped out of the vortex, he wore a black bodysuit over the suit he wore greenish armor, the Monster spread his arms and lightning struck around him. (2400 ATK)

'Lightning Golem's Effect activates, once per turn I can Target one Monster for destruction, and I target Power Tool Dragon!'

Ravin laughed. 'Wasted effort Dersei, I Send the Equip Spell to my Graveyard so Power Tool Dragon survives!' Ravin removed the card from his Duel Disk, Lightning struck Power Tool Dragon but the dragon shielded itself with its arms.

'No wasted effort, Lightning Golem doesn't lose its attack when it uses its Effect, now crush Power Tool Dragon!' Again lightning struck Power Tool Dragon, this time the Monster fell to the ground smoke came from its body before it scattered. 'See Khaara? This is how you do it, my turn is done.'

(Ravin & Kailyn: 4350) - (Khaara & Dersei: 4300)

'My turn.' Ravin growled. 'Darn, not much I can do now, I change Boomboxen to Defense Mode and I end my turn.' Boomboxen changed from a robot back into a radio. (400 DEF)

Khaara laughed. 'That means it is this one's turn again.' She drew her card.

'The Effect of Double Dude activates from the Graveyard! Two Double Dude Tokens are Summoned!' Before Khaara two smaller version of the gentleman appeared. (1000 ATK x2)

'Now Khaara Releases these two Tokens and Dersei's Lightning Golem!'

'Wait, that ain't the deal Khaara!' Dersei protested but it was too late, a black goo surrounded the three Monsters. 'Khaara Summons Destiny HERO - Plasma!' Slowly a terrifying creature appeared, it was a demonic looking man it had two grotesque tattered wings on its back, out of its shoulders and back grew three gigantic claws, it had a tail, the left arm of the creature ended in a claw, the right arm was a monster's maw. (1900 ATK)

Suddenly the front door of the museum was kicked open, multiple flashlight blinded the four Duelists, twenty or-so Sector Security officers barged in, guns drawn. 'Sector Security! Show your hands!' Another officer shouted, he was accompanied by a Sector Security captain.

Khaara took a quick glance at Dersei, then she suddenly pushed the Argonian off the stairs, a few of the officers rushed in to see if he was okay, in the confusion Khaara managed to make a run for it, Ravin and Kailyn pursuit the Khajiit, some officers and the captain ran outside to their D-Wheels.

Kailyn and Ravin chased Khaara into a back-alley ending in a dead end.

'Damn.' Khaara cursed. 'You are cold Khaara, sacrificing Dersei like that.' Kailyn said, Khaara laughed. 'Who do you think called Sector Security?' The Khajiit replied. 'Dersei planned to betray this one, he had this Duel planned out, Dersei was planning to run away leaving Khaara behind, sadly for Dersei Khaara was smarter.' Kailyn and Ravin looked at each other. 'So you ditched Dersei before he could ditch you, still you couldn't get away and Sector Security is hot on your tail.' Ravin said, at that point a couple of D-Wheels stopped followed by a few cars, a few officers and the captain swarmed the alley.

'Are their Blades here?' The captain asked. 'Yes.' Kailyn replied: 'I am a Blade official my name is Kailyn and the one with me is Ravin, this Duel is his initiation to become a Blade.' The captain stepped forward. 'Then I am sorry to interrupt your initiation, men arrest that woman!' He shouted, three officers came forward their pistols aimed at Khaara.

'Sir I must ask you to stand down.' Kailyn spoke to the captain, his men looked at their captain. 'I am a full-fledged Blade, we stand above Sector Security.' The captain gritted his teeth, but he didn't back down.

Then Ravin turned around. 'Look Richard I took down a few criminals you were after, you got the arrest while I took the bounty.' Richard softened a bit. 'You're that bounty hunter?' He asked, Ravin nodded.

'So I want to strike a deal.' Ravin continued, Richard said nothing. 'You let me and Kailyn finish the Duel so I can become a Blade, then you arrest this woman, however if she tries anything now you have our permission to act.' Richard agreed to the proposal by shaking Ravin's hand, then he took a few steps back his men retreated back to the cars.

(Ravin & Kailyn: 4350) - (Khaara: 4300)

'This one does not mind being alone, Khaara can still take you.'

Kailyn and Ravin looked at each other the look in their eyes said: Let's take her down. 'The Effect Plasma activates, it can take one Monster on the Field and add half of that Monster's Attack Points to its own!'

Plasma spread its wings, a black goo shot out of Plasma's wings, they took hold of Ancient Fairy Dragon, the dragon was pulled into the wings of Plasma, the demonic creature started to glow as it became stronger. (1900- 2950 ATK) 'Attack Hecatrice!' Khaara shouted, Plasma aimed its demonic hand at the golden statue, a red beam shot out of the mouth blowing away Hecatrice. 'You cannot defeat Khaara! Turn end!'

(Ravin & Kailyn: 2900) - (Khaara: 4300)

'We shall see.' Kailyn whispered she drew her card. 'I activate The Sanctuary in the Sky!' The heavenly temple appeared again. _'I actually wanted to keep this Field Spell so I could regain 1000 Life Points, but Khaara leaves me with no choice.'_ Kailyn thought she placed another card in her Duel Disk it appeared vertically on her Field. 'Turn end.'

Khaara looked at Ravin who wanted to draw his card. 'Khaara takes over Dersei's turn.' The Khajiit said, she quickly drew her card. 'Pot of Greed!' Khaara shouted, the happy pot appeared on the Field and Khaara drew two new cards. 'Plasma attacks Boomboxen.

Kailyn laughed. 'I activate Light of Judgment!' Her Trap card spun around. 'I Discard one Light Monster to my Graveyard so I can Send one card on the Field to the Graveyard.' Kailyn showed Fairy Archer then she placed it in her Graveyard. 'I Send Plasma to the Graveyard!' Khaara showed no expression as her Monster slowly disappeared, instead the Khajiit took two cards from her hand and she placed them in her Duel Disk, they appeared in her Spell/Trap card Zone.

'Nice Job Kailyn!' Ravin said and he gave the Wood Elf a high five, Kailyn said nothing but she started to blush. 'Khaara, I activate Monster Reborn!' Ravin played his card. 'I Summon Power Tool Dragon!' The holy Ankh appeared on the Field and Power Tool Dragon appeared under it. (2300 ATK)

'I use Power Tool Dragon's Effect!' Three cards appeared before Ravin, Khaara scratched her head. 'The middle one.' She said, Ravin took it in his hand. _'Darn, not the one I wanted, but this might be useful later.'_

'Power Tool Dragon! Direct attack!' Ravin roared.

'This one activates Threatening Roar!' Khaara calmly said, her Trap card spun around, a loud roar sounded over the Field and Power Tool Dragon backed down. 'I must end my turn.' Ravin growled.

Khaara silently drew her card. 'Khaara activates Fusion Gate!'

behind the sanctuary a huge black void opened up, the clouds beneath them disappeared and got replaced by a roster made out of green squares.

'Now Khaara activates Chain Material! This allows this one to use Fusion Materials from the Graveyard!' Kailyn gasped as Dogma and Plasma appeared inside the black vortex, they stepped in and a few seconds later a demonic beast leaped out, the creature had the wings of Plasma, Dogma's head, the demonic left arm Plasma had and Dogma's sword on the right hand, new was a dragonic head on the creature's stomach. (3000 ATK)

'This is Destiny End Dragoon! Khaara's strongest Monster, but because of Chain Material it cannot attack and is destroyed during the End Phase.' Khaara explained.

'But Destiny End Dragoon still has a useful Effect, once per turn it can Destroy a Monster then the controller takes damage equal to that Monster's Attack Points!'

Destiny End Dragoon aimed its demonic hand at Power Tool Dragon, a beam of darkness shot out of it right through Power Tool Dragon, then the dragonic head on the stomach opened up and a sea of fire washed over Ravin, Ravin was about to fall on his back but Kailyn caught him.

(Ravin & Kailyn: 600) - (Khaara: 4300)

'Now Khaara activates Dark Hole to Destroy all other Monsters on the Field!' The black vortex opened up, since only Boomboxen was left the radio was sucked in, then the vortex closed.

'Make this your last turn.' Khaara said with a grin.

Kailyn looked at Ravin the latter nodded at her then Kailyn drew her card.

'I activate my Monster Reborn!' She shouted, again the Ankh appeared only this time Ancient Fairy Dragon reappeared. (2100 ATK)

'I activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's Effect Plain Back!' A bright light enveloped the Field both The Sanctuary in the Sky and Fusion Gate disappeared. 'Now you are wide open Khaara, direct attack! Eternal Sunshine!' The blast of light send Khaara a bit back until she knocked against the brick wall behind her. 'Turn end.' Kailyn stated.

(Ravin & Kailyn: 2600) - (Khaara: 2200)

Khaara casually drew her card. 'The Effect of Destiny End Dragoon activates from the Graveyard, Khaara Banishes Double Dude and Destiny End Dragoon is revived!' The Khajiit pocketed the card and to Ravin and Kailyn's horror the demonic creature reappeared on the Field. (3000 ATK)

'The Effect of Destiny End Dragoon activates!' This time Ancient Fairy Dragon was blown to pieces the flames approached Kailyn but Ravin acted as Kailyn's shield.

(Ravin & Kailyn: 500) - (Khaara: 2200)

'I will end it now.' Ravin groaned slowly he stood up, Kailyn supported him. 'I activate my Spell card, Morphtronic Accelerator.' The Spell card appeared before Ravin. 'I Send one Morphtronic card back to my Deck so I can Destroy one card on the Field and I get to draw one card.' Ravin took the Morphtronic Repair Unit he got from Power Tool Dragon's Effect and shuffled the card back in his Deck, suddenly explosions surrounded Destiny End Dragoon, when the smoke cleared the demonic creature was gone, Ravin then drew his card.

'Next I activate the Spell card Junk Box, this allows me to Special Summon a Morphtronic Monster from my Graveyard!' Before Ravin Boomboxen appeared. (1200 ATK)

'This will end it Khaara! Boomboxen double direct attack!' The first sound-wave knocked the Khajiit against the brick wall the second sound-wave knocked her down.

(Ravin & Kailyn: 500) - (Khaara: 0)

Khaara wanted to say something but Ravin took a step aside, at that moment the Khajiit was jumped by five Sector Security officers. 'Ravin thank you for taking these two down, we shall pay you the bounty like always, we have your bank account.'

'Thank you Richard.' Ravin said, then he turned to Kailyn. 'I will give you half the bounty.' Then suddenly to Ravin's surprise Kailyn hugged him and gave him a kiss right on his mouth, Ravin didn't protest at all.

'Looks like Ravin made it.' A familiar voice spoke, Ravin and Kailyn looked up only to see Jack, Leo and Violet all on their D-Wheels.

'There is a problem.' Jack said, the screen on his D-Wheel turned on. 'These are the most recent images we have.' On the screen were several camera images all of them showing hooded men and women marching through the streets, on other screens were men and women wearing the same cloaks Dueling people, there seemed to be no structure everyone was fighting for their lives, then suddenly the screen changed, on the screen appeared a woman wearing the same cloak like the rest of them, her yellow eyes were prying in the camera, she slightly opened her mouth revealing her long teeth. 'Jack.' She spoke her voice was distorted. 'I know you see this, as you can see Lord Volkihar launched his assault, there is no way you can stop this, only I can.' She paused for a second: 'For now there are no casualties, but there soon will be Jack come face me, I am at Times Square. Come alone and take Stardust Dragon with you.' With these words the screen turned off.

Jack was as white as a ghost, he was shaking all over his body. _'No way, impossible, it, it can't be...'_ Jack's thoughts were racing through his mind.

'Leo, Violet, Ravin, Kailyn. Go take care of these vampires, don't try to fight them, get these people to safety, Drake, Michelle and Don should be there already!' Jack accelerated and drove off at high speed. 'Jill!' Jack spoke through a pager. 'The vampires, they launched their assault, the team is trying to evacuate, send Sector Security to help them, but keep them clear from Times Square I need to check something out.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Lord Volkihar made the first move.**

 **The Blades are fighting against a legion of vampires.**

 **While Jack is challenged to a Duel by a mysterious vampire lady.**

 **''Gathering Darkness.'' Coming next!**


	10. Gathering Darkness

**Just when Ravin passes his initiation and became a real Blade, a legion of vampires attacks New York and Jack got challenged to a Duel by an unknown female vampire holding Red Dragon Archfiend.**

 **10\. Gathering Darkness.**

Jack was racing through the streets, the evacuations had started a squad of Sector Security officers closed down several streets, there were cards and Duel Disks sprawled on the ground everywhere, Jack had little attention for the mess around him, then he sped towards Times Square.

The normally busy Times Square was now completely empty except for a sole Duelist sitting on a D-Wheel.

Jack stopped in front of the Duelist, the Duelist was wearing simple black robes covering her entire body, she also wore a hood covering her face, only her yellow vampire eyes were prying from under the hood, the D-Wheel of the Duelist was a sleek design, the front of the D-Wheel was curved slightly to the ground, a skull was mounted to the front of it, the sides of the D-Wheel were decorated with several bones, the back of the D-Wheel was curved slightly upwards so it had place for a second person, a white hybrid Duel Disk was mounted to the top of the D-Wheel a computer screen under it, the Duel Disk was itself was slightly curved, the several Zones were separated by bones.

Jack looked at the D-Wheel. _'Basic design D-Wheel, build for speed, slightly decorated to her style, no stabilizers as far as I can see, only one with skills can drive a D-Wheel like this.'_ Jack then looked at the Duelist.

'I see you came.' The Duelist said her voice sounded distorted. 'I assume you brought Stardust Dragon.' Jack took his Deck and took one card out of it, it was Stardust Dragon, then the Duelist showed Jack a card. _'Red Dragon Archfiend?'_ Jack started to tremble again. 'Show me your face, I want to see and confirm for myself.' Jack's voice nearly broke.

The Duelist lowered her hood, her long, flaming red hair became visible, it reached to her back, in her ears she had several rings with pointy tooth-like decorations. Her vampire eyes were looking Jack right in the eyes, she had a weird device in front of her mouth causing the distorted voice, she removed the device. 'Long time no see Jack.' She spoke in a soft and kind voice when she talked Jack could see her pointed teeth.

Jack started to sweat and tremble uncontrollably, he dismounted his D-Wheel then he sank to his knees, tears welled up in his eyes.

'Juliet, what happened to you baby?'

Juliet looked down on Jack she also dismounted her D-Wheel. 'Sithis happened to me.' Her voice changed from soft and kind to cold.

'Sithis nearly killed me Jack! I caught his final attack to protect you, then you simple walked away leaving me to die.' Jack felt like lightning struck him. 'Juliet this isn't you, you would know that I would do everything to save you! I didn't want to believe you were dead, but Akatosh took me with him! He said you were dead, it was too dangerous to check for myself, when the Blades returned to the battlefield you were gone!'

Juliet closed her eyes. 'Yes that is all because of one man.'

 _Juliet's body moves on its own, Lucien still possessed by Sithis stood before her, darkness came from every hole of his body, slowly Juliet spread her arms, she could hear Jack screaming her name. Followed by a loud ''Damn it!'' From Sithis, then all she felt was cold as the darkness washed over her, for a second Juliet was afraid the darkness would pass her, then she realized the darkness was gathering around her, at that moment she passed out._

 _Several hours later Juliet regained consciousness, although she felt a lot of pain it felt like her arms and legs were broken, she couldn't move nor see. Suddenly she heard two people approaching, one had heavy steps likely a man, the other had softer steps likely a woman, Juliet had a small hope it was Jack, but her hope was crushed when she heard an unknown voice. 'It seems you were right Lyla.' One of them spoke with a deep voice, he sounded calm yet threatening, Juliet knew this was Volkihar, the girl with him Lyla, she didn't know her._

 _'Lord Volkihar, if we want to do something we need to act now, she is in a state of life only because of her vampire blood and the fact that magic is currently flowing freely here.' The girl spoke with a soft and tender voice._

 _Then Juliet felt a rough and large hand on her forehead, she knew it was Volkihar's hand. She heard Volkihar speaking in her ear in some strange language, then all of a sudden her mind got foggy. 'Jack left her here for dead, Jack and the Blades will pay for their disrespect, Lyla I need you to heal her Juliet will be family after all. I would heal her myself but the strain of the blood of the Vampire Lords might be fatal to her.'_

 _Juliet heard Volkihar speaking, she started to feel an intense hatred for the Blades and especially Jack, who left her for dead._

 _Lyla knelt next to Juliet, her soft and small hand touched Juliet's face, carefully Lyla opened her mouth, Juliet didn't protest it felt as she lost all the will to fight, those who she thought of as friends had betrayed her._

 _'Juliet this might be disgusting, but it needs to be done, you need to drink my blood.' Lyla sounded calm, then Volkihar handed Lyla a dagger, carefully the One-Fanged Priestess made a small cut in her arm, carefully she let the blood drip in Juliet's mouth, at that moment a burst of magic shot out from Juliet, her wounds were healed in a few seconds, she opened her eyes they were now glowing yellow, she rolled onto her side then stood up. 'Volkihar, no Lord Volkihar, it is thanks to you that I am alive.' She felt Volkihar placing his hand on her shoulder. 'I do not expect a reward, saving a vampire is reward enough.' He spoke._

 _'I will pay you back, I will pay you back by bringing you the heads of every single Blade.'_

Juliet started at Jack, he could see an intense hatred coming from her.

Slowly Juliet removed her cloak, she was wearing a skin-tight black-leather top closed with a zipper and held in place with two straps over her shoulder, the top showed her underbelly, she also she wore a black leather glove that reached to her shoulder on her left arm, her right arm was naked, for the rest she wore black-leather shorts with a matching belt, a Deck holder was attached to the belt and matching black boots that reached to her upper-leg, the boots were closed with a zipper on the outer side of the boots.

'This isn't you Juliet, I will make you see reason, I will beat you in a Duel, you and Red Dragon Archfiend!' Juliet coldly laughed as she mounted her D-Wheel Jack did the same the Duel Disks activated as did the visors in their helmets. 'Duel Mode on, auto pilot standby.' The computer voice spoke, Speed World flashed on the screen. 'Riding Duel.' Jack said. 'Acceleration!' They both shouted, Jack and Juliet sped off at the same time, a few seconds later it was clear Jack was faster, he took the first corner.

(Jack: 8000) - (Juliet: 8000)

(Jack SPC: 0) - (Juliet SPC: 0)

Jack drew his opening hand, he added four of the five cards to his hand. 'I Set one Monster and end my turn.' He stated, briefly a horizontal placed card appeared left of Jack then the card disappeared.

Juliet was watching from a distance. _'Jack what are you using? Beasts? Different Dimension? A completely different Deck?'_ Hundreds of small memories rushed through Juliet's head. 'All these memories, and yet you deceived me.' She muttered then she drew her card.

(Jack SPC: 1) - (Juliet SPC: 1)

'I am not the person you once knew Jack! My Deck died when I got reborn, and talking about being reborn, I Summon Reborn Tengu!'

The wind became stronger, then a Monster appeared, it was beastly in appearance with purple skin, it wore green robes with a red cape, it had two wings and wore a necklace of red beads, in its claws it held a Katana and a Wakizashi. (1700 ATK)

'Attack.' Juliet commanded, Reborn Tengu charged in Jack's Set Monster appeared it was Quillbolt Hedgehog. (800 DEF) With one slice of the Katana the small hedgehog was done for. _'So it seems he's using a completely new Deck, Synchro oriented if I must guess.'_ Juliet thought. 'I Set a card and I end my turn.' She stated, briefly a vertical placed card appeared on the Field.

(Jack SPC: 2) - (Juliet SPC: 2)

'Draw!' Jack shouted, he looked at the card, then he placed in on his Duel Disk. 'I Summon Junk Synchron!' The orange Tuner robot appeared in front of Jack's D-Wheel. (1300 ATK)

'I activate the Effect of Junk Synchron, I Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard!' In a flash of light the hedgehog appeared next to Junk Synchron. (800 DEF)

'So thats it? You use my own cards against me?' Juliet spat.

'No Juliet that is not it, I recreated your Deck to honor a fallen friend and I improved the Deck with some new cards that weren't released yet during the time of the tournament.' Jack replied. 'Jack, you won't change my mind! My Deck is my soul, now my soul is tainted, I will free my own Deck from your evil hands!'

Jack held back his tears. 'Fine, then I will make it clear through sheer force, I Tune my Level three Junk Synchron to my Level two Quillbolt Hedgehog!' The Tuner robot ripped its cord then it changed into three rings, the hedgehog flew through them.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, become the path to great power! Synchro Summon! Appear, Junk Warrior!' The mighty warrior landed next to Jack, he flew next to his D-Wheel. (2300 ATK)

 _'Now I could use my facedown Raigeki Break to destroy his Monster, but the two cards in my hand are too useful to discard as a cost.'_ Juliet thought, she decided to not use the Trap card. 'Junk Warrior attacks Reborn Tengu!' Junk Warrior dashed forward with its mighty fist the warrior punched Reborn Tengu into smithereens. 'When Reborn Tengu leaves the Field I can Summon a new one from my Deck.' Suddenly leaves appeared on the Field when they disappeared a new Reborn Tengu stood on the place of the old one. (1700 ATK)

'In that case I Set one card and I end my turn.' Jack stated, briefly his card appeared next to his D-Wheel then it disappeared.

(Jack: 8000) - (Juliet: 7400)

(Jack SPC: 3) - (Juliet SPC: 3)

Juliet drew her card. 'Speed Spell - Dash Pilfer, that is a card I cannot use right now.' She muttered. 'I activate my Trap card!' She shouted, the reversed card appeared open on the Field. 'Raigeki Break! I discard my Speed Spell - Dash Pilfer to destroy your Junk Warrior!' Juliet placed the card in her Graveyard then lightning struck Junk Warrior.

'That was a waste of your card!' Jack replied: 'I activate my Call of the Haunted!' This time Jack's card spun around the ground broke open and Junk Warrior leaped back onto the Field. (2300 ATK)

'And here I was hoping you would do that.' Juliet sneered: 'I Special Summon Trap Eater from my hand by sending your Call of the Haunted to the Graveyard!'

'What?' Jack gasped, then a weird creature covered in purple fur appeared, it had small arms and legs and a huge maw, the creature devoured the Call of the Haunted then flew to Juliet's side. (1900 ATK)

The ground beneath Junk Warrior opened and he was dragged back underground since Call of the Haunted was gone.

'Now I Tune my Level four Trap Eater to my Level four Reborn Tengu!' Juliet shouted, Trap Eater changed into four rings, Reborn Tengu flew through them. 'Darkness gathering into my very being, leech away the light! Synchro Summon! The soul of the demon king reborn! Red Dragon Archfiend!' A deafening roar sounded over the Field, the sky was darkened when the gigantic dragon flew over, the dragon was mostly red, its hands and feet ended in sharp claws, its head with three horns on it was looking at Jack, the long tail swept over the Field. (3000 ATK)

'Since a Reborn Tengu left the Field it gets replaced.' Juliet said, a new Reborn Tengu took the place of the first one. (1700 ATK)

'Reborn Tengu direct attack!' Juliet commanded, the creature flew forward, it struck Jack with its Katana Jack managed to keep his D-Wheel steady, he slowed down a bit. 'Now Red Dragon Archfiend attacks! Absolute Power Force!' The attack of Red Dragon Archfiend hit Jack like a truck, he spun around a few times before he got his D-Wheel steady again, Jack slowed down quite a bit, Juliet passed him, he could see the hatred in her eyes. 'Turn end.'

 _'Now Jack, show me Stardust Dragon.'_ Juliet thought.

(Jack: 3300) - (Juliet: 7400)

(Jack SPC: 1) - (Juliet SPC: 4)

'My turn.' Jack growled as he drew his card.

'I control no Monsters so I can Special Summon Junk Forward!' The Speed Warrior look-a-like dashed onto the Field. (900 ATK)

'Now I Normal Summon the Tuner Junk Changer!' A small robot with a cylinder body appeared it had arms and legs appeared, it had a small circular head. (1500 ATK)

'Then I activate the Effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard!' The orange hedgehog reappeared once more. (800 DEF)

'I Tune my Level three Junk Changer to my Level three Junk Forward and my Level two Quillbolt Hedgehog!' Junk Changer changed into three rings then Quillbolt Hedgehog flew through followed by Junk Forward. 'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, soul of the ancient dragon reborn! Synchro Summon! Shine, Stardust Dragon!'

With a loud roar the majestic white dragon appeared behind Jack. (2500 ATK) Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon looked each other in the eyes, a look of familiarity in their eyes. _'So this is how Yusei felt during the Fortune Cup, standing face-to-face with an old friend facing the ace monster of Jack Atlas, in a cruel way history repeats itself.'_ Jack thought.

'I attack Reborn Tengu! Shooting Sonic!' The Reborn Tengu tried to flee but Stardust Dragon was clearly too strong.

(Jack: 3300) - (Juliet: 6500)

'I Set two cards and I end my turn.' Jack stated, two cards briefly appeared on the Field before they disappeared.

 _'Good, Stardust is on the Field and Red Dragon Archfiend is on the Field, now if Lord Volkihar was correct they must now battle and then my Lord's plan can finally start.'_ Juliet thought to herself. 'Draw!' She shouted.

(Jack SPC: 2) - (Juliet SPC: 5)

Suddenly the road they used as a track stopped, they both turned their D-Wheels on the sidewalks there were no pedestrians at the moment since Sector Security had closed down the roads for the evacuation.

'Red Dragon Archfiend attacks Stardust Dragon! Absolute Power Force!'

'Not yet Juliet, I activate Waboku!' Jack shouted, one of his two facedown cards turned around the three priestesses appeared they blocked the attack of the red demon. 'You're stalling Jack, so I will end my turn for now.'

(Jack SPC: 3) - (Juliet SPC: 6)

'Stardust Dragon is too weak to fight Red Dragon Archfiend now, so I find my way around it.' Jack drew his card. 'I activate my Trap card Shooting Star!' Jack's Trap card spun around. 'This card allows me to destroy a card on the Field when I control a Stardust Monster!' A blinding light briefly blinded Juliet, the dying roar of Red Dragon Archfiend sounded over the Field when Juliet could see again, her dragon was gone.

'Now I Summon Junk Blader.' Jack continued, the warrior in purple armor holding the red sword appeared. (1800 ATK) 'The Effect of Junk Blader activates, I Banish Junk Forward to give Junk Blader 400 Attack Points extra for this turn.' The sword of Junk Blader started to glow as its Attack Points rose to 2200. 'Junk Blader, Stardust Dragon attack!' Jack roared, first the warrior rushed forward the red sword struck Juliet's D-Wheel she managed to keep it steady but she was immediately hit by Stardust Dragon's attack, this time her D-Wheel spun out, Juliet had to slow down quite a bit to keep it under control. 'My turn ends.' Jack stated and Junk Blader's Attack Points returned back to normal.

(Jack: 3300) - (Juliet: 1800)

(Jack SPC: 4) - (Juliet SPC: 3)

Jack was now slightly in front of Juliet. 'My turn.' Juliet stated, she looked at the cards in her hand. 'I Set two cards.' She stated, she played the two cards that were already in her hand, they briefly appeared on the Field. 'Turn end.'

(Jack SPC: 5) - (Juliet SPC: 4)

Jack drew his card. 'I activate Call of the Haunted!' Juliet shouted, her Trap card spun around and with a roar Red Dragon Archfiend reappeared. (3000 ATK)

'Time I end this Duel.' Jack stated: 'I activate Speed Spell - Rapid Shotwing!' Jack played the Spell card it briefly appeared on the Field. 'This increases the Attack Points of Stardust Dragon by 100 for each Speed Counter I have, and I have five!' Stardust Dragon roared as it became stronger. (2500- 3000 ATK)

 _'Stardust has the same strength as Red Dragon Archfiend, I'll attack into it, that will destroy both of our Monsters then I attack directly with Junk Blader ending the Duel.'_ Jack thought.

 _'Stardust has the same strength as Red Dragon Archfiend, Jack will crash his Monster into my Monster, which is good after that he will attack with Junk Blader, I will use my Set Sakuretsu Armor to destroy it, Jack has no cards left in his hand so he must end his turn, his Field is empty so he must end his turn, then I simply discard one of my cards to Special Summon my 2000 Attack Point The Tricky then I Normal Summon my 1800 Attack point Mad Archfiend, I win the Duel.'_ Juliet thought.

'Stardust Dragon attack Red Dragon Archfiend! Shooting Sonic!' Jack shouted.

'Red Dragon Archfiend attack Stardust Dragon! Absolute Power Force!' Juliet replied, the dragons roared then they attacked each other, they grabbed each others hands, Red Dragon Archfiend was preparing to bite Stardust Dragon, while Stardust Dragon was preparing its tail to strike, then a light blinded Jack and Juliet, the light slowly faded and the two Signer Dragons were frozen like they were statues, Jack looked at the systems of his D-Wheel they were distorted as was the D-Gazer in his helmet. 'The hell is going on?' Jack muttered.

Jack looked at the two Signer Dragons frozen in time, Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon were pushing each other, Red Dragon Archfiend had its head raised a bit as if he wanted to bite Stardust Dragon, while Stardust Dragon had its tail ready to strike.

Jack looked around him, he could only see white he had a strange feeling in his stomach, Juliet looked behind her she was smiling evilly. 'Here it comes.' She slowly said, then Jack felt a weird sensation coursing through his body followed by a headache, Jack heard someone screaming only to realize it was himself, then his scream was interrupted by a loud roar it sounded different from the roars of Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend. Then suddenly a red light blinded Jack, he felt a lot of magic gathering above him, when he looked up he saw a dragon completely made out of energy, it was a long snake-like dragon, it had two short claws as hands and feet, its wings consisted of four smaller parts placed above each other.

The other Blades were still fighting the vampires when suddenly they saw a bright light then they saw the images of Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend frozen in time. Kailyn and Ravin were busy against five vampires at once, when suddenly Ravin grabbed his head, he started to foam a bit then he grabbed his right arm, Kailyn just wanted to ask what was wrong when her right arm started to burn as well, the same thing happened simultaneously with Leo and Violet.

Jack started to foam a bit as his right arm was burning, he felt a throbbing pain, Jack eventually lost control of his D-Wheel and he crashed against one of the houses, the D-Wheel bounced back a bit from the impact, Jack was flung forward a bit, he painfully landed on his stomach.

(Jack: X) - (Juliet: 1800)

Juliet stopped next to him. 'The Crimson Dragon.' She said as she looked up to the red dragon, slowly the pain in Jack's arm faded then he saw a red light coming from Juliet's sleeve, the same thing was happening to him, Juliet rolled up her sleeve, there were red lines on her arm. 'Seems the Signer Marks did appear, like Lord Volkihar wanted.' Juliet was more talking to herself, Jack saw her Mark it was a shield-like shape a mouth and eyes were clearly visible. 'Looks like I got the Tail.' She lowered her sleeve then she looked at Jack. 'You crashed your D-Wheel, this means I win, but the only thing I wanted was the Crimson Dragon to show up, when we meet next time we shall finish this.' With these words Juliet drove off, the Crimson Dragon let out one more cry then he slowly disappeared together with the frozen Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend.

Jack wanted to puke, he rolled up his sleeve the Mark he had was clearly a dragon's head shown from the side, the maw half-open, then he passed out.

Ravin tried to ignore the pain, he saw the vampires slowly retreating the Duels they were engaged in were stopped, Ravin then saw a red light coming from his right arm and the right arm of Kailyn, Ravin rolled up his sleeve he saw red lines on his arm forming what looked like a hand with three claws. 'Ravin.' Kailyn then said with a weak voice, she passed out Ravin caught her, he rolled up her sleeve only to see she had a Mark as well, it looked much like a heart, slowly Ravin sat down against a house he was exhausted, he carefully laid Kailyn on the ground her head resting in his lap.

Leo was fighting a dozen vampires at the same time when suddenly he saw the Crimson Dragon, he felt his arm burning, Leo stopped his D-Wheel, he saw his opponents retreating as a Duelist in the pro league he had crashed many times, he was getting used to pain, this burning feeling in his arm was lesser then any pain he had felt in the past, when he rolled up his sleeve he saw the Mark it was a V-shaped Mark that resembled the wings of the Crimson Dragon. 'Heh, Signer Mark and the wings at that. Typical.'

Violet watched at the red dragon in the sky, she knew this was the Crimson Dragon she had the stories of her parents, it was exactly how they described it. Then she noticed her glowing arm and the moment she saw it she noticed the pain in her arm, she felt she was passing out Violet tried to stay conscious her opponents however were all retreating, slowly she rolled up her sleeve only to see the Mark it was the Foot of the dragon with the four claws, she knew this was the Signer Mark her mother had, at that moment Violet lost consciousness her D-Wheel crashed and she landed on the middle of the street.

Two figures were watching the entire thing from the top of a skyscraper.

One of the two, a man was dressed in black robes, the second one, a woman was dressed in white robes. 'So the die has been cast.' The man spoke with a rough voice. 'Yes the Signers are here, now we shall see who will win, Volkihar and his army of vampires, Miraak or the Signers.' The woman said to nobody in particular.

'Ivory, we have seen enough here, time to go.' The man spoke, a portal appeared behind in when he snapped his fingers. 'Yes Ebony we know enough now.' The woman replied the two stepped through the portal it disappeared.

 **Central New-York, hospital: 8 hours after Jack's Duel.**

Slowly Jack opened his eyes, his shoulder was hurting like hell.

'Morning sunshine.' Jack heard sarcastically next to him, for a second he thought it was Juliet then he saw Leo. 'Damn Jack, you gave us a scare.' Leo said. 'Where are the others?' Jack replied.

'Ravin brought in Kailyn she was unconscious and she still is Ravin is with her but Kailyn isn't hurt and we found Violet in the middle of a Duel Lane crashed as well, she is okay. Jack then rolled up his sleeve showing his Signer Mark, Leo showed his. 'Everyone here with a Signer Dragon received one, suddenly we saw Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend frozen in time, then the Crimson Dragon appeared together with the Signer Marks and at that time the vampires retreated.' Leo quickly explained.

'Leo it was Juliet.' Jack then bluntly said.

'Jack are you sure?' Leo asked grabbing Jack by his good shoulder.

'Yes she recognized me, but Volkihar did something to her she now thinks I let her die and left her for dead.' Then Jack told Leo what Juliet told him how she survived. Suddenly the door opened and Akatosh entered the room. 'Jack I learned the truth.' The old man spoke: 'I am terribly sorry, if I knew Juliet was alive I would have done everything to save her.' Then Jack shook his head. 'Nobody is to blame here but Lucien, but he is dead all that matters is that Juliet lives, I will get her back I swear.'

Akatosh then took a chair he sat down. 'Our old hideout isn't enough for a war like that is about to break loose.' Akatosh then said, changing the subject. 'The museums that were robbed have their stuff back thanks to Dersei and Khaara talked, as a reward each museum payed us one-million Dollar, I have taken the liberty to buy a state-of-the art skyscraper with penthouse using that money and a lot of our funds, that penthouse will be my and Jill's house, there are several floors as big as the penthouse the other Blades can live there, then there are office floors, a garage for your D-Wheels and even a small shop where we can fit out card shop.' Jack was only listening.

'Jack one month for now we have access to that skyscraper from there we can launch our attack.'

'Akatosh, I agree with that, but there will be many floors, I want to try to get Sector Security in the offices so we can work together closely.' Leo said.

'I agree Leo, I will start negotiating with Sector Security.' The old man replied. 'Good.' Jack said: 'Now I would ask you kindly to leave, I am really tired.'

 **Three days later: A back-alley near Blade HQ.**

Jack stepped into the back-alley, Leo was staying behind, Harkon was waiting for him, he was dressed in black robes and a hood. 'Harkon.' Jack said.

'Jack.' The vampire replied.

'I have not much time.' Harkon started, Jack nodded as a sign he was listening. 'Jack I have a request for you I don't care for what happens to me, I want you to take Serana and Lyla out of Volkihar's grasp. Lyla isn't a fighter and she, like Juliet and Serana is controlled by one of Volkihar's spells, I don't know what Volkihar is planning, I only know it has something to do with the Signer Marks, he keeps talking about stealing the Marks I don't know anything else except that Serana and Lyla are key to his plans.' Jack then interrupted the old Vampire Lord.

'Then why did he take Juliet?' He asked.

'As a tool to keep me in check, Volkihar still knows me as Sirius, he doesn't suspect I am Harkon, but I do not bow to Volkihar's every whim, he knows I care for Serana but he cannot harm her because she is key to his plan, so that is why he has Juliet, she serves three purposes: The first to keep me in check, I know Volkihar will kill her if I disobey him, Volkihar also knows that I helped you in the past and Volkihar knows we respect each other, if he kills Juliet you will certainly kill me when you find out I was responsible for her death, second point is to lure you in and finally as a negotiation tool.'

Jack nodded. 'Thank you for telling me Harkon.'

'A few more things Jack, Volkihar is keeping Lyla always near him, you won't be getting close to her and he keeps a close watch on Serana and if he doesn't Eddy and Grimsley do, finally next time we meet will be as enemies, if Volkihar commands me I need to act with my full power, when that time comes call me Sirius.' With these words Volkihar turned around and walked away.

Jack and Leo were driving back to the Blade HQ together.

'So Leo you have a plan?' Jack asked.

'Yes I have.' Leo replied: 'Volkihar watches Lyla getting her out is the last thing we do, Volkihar is now focused on the fight ahead he let Eddy and Grimsley keep watch on Serana so we take these two out first, that will force Volkihar to keep watch on Serana as well as Lyla and us, that either slows him down or it makes him sloppy, then we take Juliet back, with her gone Harkon is no longer forced to do what Volkihar says with a bit of luck Harkon turns to our side then we take down Volkihar and save Serana and Lyla.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **The war is on.**

 **One month after the Duel against Juliet the Blades are moved to their new skyscraper, Jack now finally can launch his attack against Lord Volkihar, there is only one problem, Volkihar's base is unknown.**

 **Meanwhile Don goes for his D-Wheel exam and he must put his D-Wheel skills to the test to catch a vampire who probably knows more about Volkihar's whereabouts. ''Arc 2: The Cleansing, chapter 11: To Catch a Vampire.'' Coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Speed Spell - Rapid Shotwing_

 _Normal Speed Spell_

 _Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster you control. It gains 100 ATK for each of your Speed Counters, until the End Phase._

 _Note: The above card was used by Officer Trudge during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime episode 12. All credits goes to the creative writers of that episode._


	11. To Catch a Vampire

**One month has passed since Jack Dueled Juliet.**

 **This keeps Jack on the move, he is now more determined than ever to stop Volkihar.**

 **But there is one problem, they don't know where Volkihar is, but there is one Vampire Nisha who knows where Volkihar is, all the Blades are looking for her.**

 **Arc 2: The Cleansing.**

 **Chapter 11: To Catch a Vampire.**

Jack was phasing up and down, the rest of the Blades were watching his movements, they were sitting in the new HQ, one of the biggest skyscrapers in New-York, their room was almost at the top floor, it was a spacious room full of plants, here-and-there stood some chair, a big wooden table stood at the sidewall, a couch and a small TV covered the wall across from the table. 'Okay, I keep this short, we need to take out Volkihar, we don't know where he is, but one Vampire Nisha she knows, she was part of the rebellion one month ago, she was shown on the news to lead a small group of Vampires, she stated in the camera that Volkihar send her before she destroyed that camera, she will be our biggest lead, I've send pictures of her to your D-Gazers, now Blades go out there and find her ASAP!'

 **Don: That same evening.**

Don stepped inside a small bar, it was cozy inside, only a few tables and chairs, the bartender was a man in his mid-twenties, he had light-brown hair and he wore black glasses, the bar was empty except for one girl.

Don could see she wasn't all that old, probably around the twenty-five, she had long black hair tied into a braid, she wore a black sleeveless dress a black leather corset and matching black gloves around her left arm she had a standard-issued Duel Disk, she looked up to see who came in Don could see her yellow eyes, she yawned as she saw Don, revealing her pointed fangs, Don pressed a button on his D-Gazer. 'Got her.' He muttered.

Nisha followed Don's moves, she saw him walking up to the bar, a few minutes later the bartender put a red drink in front of her, he pointed at Don who took place at her table a few seconds later. 'A Bloody Mary, very funny.' Nisha yawned: 'What do you want?' She asked.

'I'm with the Blades, you are hereby arrested for taking place in the riots a month ago.' Nisha stood up. 'I don't want any of that, it was a big mistake trusting Volkihar, I just want to go on with my life.' She wanted to walk away, then Don threw a cord that connected to her Duel Disk, he attached the other end of the cord to his own Duel Disk. 'My boss want answers.' Don said. 'Well you can tell your boss he can stick these answers in a place the sun won't shine.' She tried to loose the cord, but she couldn't.

Nisha's Duel Disk turned on, when it did her D-Gazer turned on. 'AR Vision - link established.' The female computer voice spoke.

'I don't want any of this!' The barkeeper yelled.

'I don't care sir, this is official Blades business.' Don replied.

'Your name is Nisha right?' Don asked, the Vampire said nothing. 'This cord that connects our Duel Disks isn't coming off, it also locked the mechanism of your Duel Disk you can't turn it off, when the Duel is over the Duel Disk of the loser will be destroyed.' With these words Don drew his opening hand, Nisha did the same. 'Ladies first.' Don said.

'Duel!' Both of them shouted.

(Nisha: 8000) - (Don: 8000)

'What do you think Blade?' The Vampire spoke: 'Shall we make things more interesting?' She opened the top of her Duel Disk, Don saw a lot of buttons and wires, Nisha started to type some kind of code, a loud buzzing sound came from a Duel Disk, after a few seconds the sound disappeared and she closed her Duel Disk again, Don saw her smiling, she a cards from her hand. 'I Summon Vampire Sorcerer.' Gracefully she played the card a man with purple skin appeared, he had long green hair, he wore some kind of black trench-coat with a belt, around his waist he had four purple claws to top it off he wore a pointed hat and held a staff in his hand. (1500 ATK)

'Turn end.' Nisha said with a smile, Don was kinda worried about what she did with her Duel Disk.

'I don't know what you did, but I do hope you don't blow us up.'

Nisha looked at Don, then to her Duel Disk and back to Don. 'Do I look like one of those Forsworn Eco-terrorist to you?' She remarked Don sighted. 'Fine evade all my questions, if I beat you my friends will get the answers they need.' Don took a card from his hand. 'I activate Double Summon.' He stated, the Spell card appeared on the Field for a few seconds then it disappeared again. 'I Summon Gene-Warped Warwolf and Vorse Raider.' With a snarl the four-armed ferocious crossing between a beast and a man appeared. (2000 ATK)

Next to Gene-Warped Warwolf a combination between an ox-like creature and a man appeared, it wore a chest guard covered in spikes and pants a helmet decorated with horns protected its head, in its hands it held a wicked-looking axe. (1900 ATK)

'Vorse Raider attacks Vampire Sorcerer.' Vorse Raider charged forwards axe first, Vampire Sorcerer defended himself with his staff, but the axe smashed it in half, then Vorse Raider kicked Vampire Sorcerer right through a table, then Don's Monster gave Vampire Sorcerer another blow with his axe, the Vampire was smashed through the window and landed outside on the street. Don was looking at the splintered table and the glass on the ground, he grinned. 'Man that was awesome, you messed with the Ar vision didn't you?'

'I activate the Effect of Vampire Sorcerer, when it is Send to the Graveyard by my opponent I get to add one Vampire card to my hand.' Nisha took her Deck she took a card from the middle of her Deck then reshuffled.

'Let's see what this does, Gene-Warped Warwolf direct attack!' Don shouted, the four-armed beast charged in, Nisha braced herself, the impact of the Warwolf knocked her off her feet, she landed on a table which immediately broke in half.

(Nisha: 5600) - (Don: 8000)

'My bar! Stop you ruin my bar! I call Sector Security if this goes on!' The bartender yelled. 'Sir, I need you to stay calm, as I said this is Blade business, we are with Sector Security and I would find cover if I were you.' Don said, the bartender wanted to reply but he wisely kept quite.

Nisha in the meantime got back on her feet, she dusted off her dress.

'I end my turn.' Don stated.

Nisha drew her card. 'What are you?' She gasped: 'You think this is awesome? You are a savage you know that!' Don merely grinned at her words. 'Damned savage! I'll show you, I use the Effect of Vampire Sorcerer in my Graveyard! She took the card from her Graveyard and put it in her pocket. 'This turn when I Summon a Dark Vampire Monster I can do so without making a Sacrifice.' She explained, then Nisha took the card she had added to her hand. 'I Summon Vampire Vamp!' In front of Nisha a young-looking woman appeared, she had long silver hair, she had bat-like wings with small horns covering the top, her outfit consisted of a top which let her midriff bare, a small cape wore over her shoulders, it had small decorative claws at her shoulders, a cross was depicted at the sides of her shoulders, for the rest she wore a skirt two claws held the skirt in place, arm-length gloves, she wore tights and knee-high boots with a cross depicted on them the Vampire smiled deviously at Don. (2000 ATK)

'Now I activate Vampire Kingdom!' She opened her Field Slot and placed a card in it, weirdly enough the bar stayed the same, but when Don looked outside it became really dark, a red moon shone above an eerie-looking castle standing atop a hill, a path led to a town a forest laid next to the town and the town itself was closed off by a gate.

'Now Vampire Vamp attacks Vorse Raider and because of Vampire Kingdom whenever a Zombie Monster battles it gains 500 Attack Points during Damage Calculation.' Vamp looked at Vorse Raider, her Attack points rose to 2500, she blew a kiss at the ferocious beast, then she gracefully walked up to the Vorse Raider she touched it's chin then kicked the beast up and smashed it into the ceiling, part of the ceiling came down followed by Vorse Raider Vamp kicked the beast into another table which broke.

Don looked at the hole in the ceiling one of the lamps nearly came off.

'I Set one card and end my turn.' Nisha stated, the card appeared behind Vampire Vamp.

(Nisha: 5600) - (Don: 7400)

'If you want to surrender you can do now.' Nisha said with a kind voice.

'I'm not afraid of a bit of pain.' Don replied, he drew his card.

'I activate Ancient Rules!' Don shouted he played a Spell card it briefly appeared on the Field. 'Now I Special Summon Cosmo Queen!' Behind Don the gigantic woman appeared, she folded her arms. (2900 ATK)

'Now I Normal Summon Alexandrite Dragon!' A large dragon made of several pieces of jewelry appeared, it stood on two legs, it had big wings, a tail and small arms, the dragon snarled at Vampire Vamp. (2000 ATK)

'Cosmo Queen created a vortex of cosmic energy she fired it at Vamp. 'I activate Negate Attack!' Nisha shouted, a barrier appeared in the middle of the bar, the blast of cosmic power bounced off against the barrier. 'Darn!' Don cursed, he ducked to the ground as the blast of cosmic energy shot over him, the blast collided with the wall and exploded, the shock-wave broke all the windows in the bar, Don heard a creaking sound behind him, when he looked outside the sign on the front of the bar came crashing down. Don stood up. 'I think I change my Warwolf to Defense Mode and leave it at that.' Gene-Warped Warwolf knelt down and shielded itself with its four arms. (100 DEF)

Nisha drew her card, she looked at the mess in the bar then she looked at Don who's facial expression was neutral. _'I can't read him at all, his reaction when he saw that damage was real he got exited but all this time he is cold and he is calculating everything, he must be some psychopath.'_ Nisha looked at her hand. 'You're kinda cute you know that?' She said with a sweet voice, she looked Don in his eyes, Don grinned. 'I know your Vampire tricks they won't work on me Nisha.'

Nisha cursed to herself. 'Fine, then I Summon Vampire Lady!' A green-skinned woman with long green hair appeared next to Vamp, she wore a purple dress with matching gloves, she had purple claws near her chest, middle and waist. (1550 ATK)

'I activate the Effect of Vampire Vamp, when a Vampire Monster is Normal Summoned Vampire Vamp can take one Monster with an Attack Score higher than her then add that Monster's Attack Points to herself.' Nisha explained, Vampire Vamp looked Cosmo Queen in her eyes, then she blew a kiss, the Cosmo Queen slowly walked over to Nisha's side of the Field, then Vamp gave the Queen a kiss, Vamp's Attack Points skyrocketed. (2000- 4900 ATK)

'Vampire Lady attacks Alexandrite Dragon!' Nisha said, Vampire Lady became stronger as her Attack points rose to 2050 she then lifted the dragon from the ground with her magic, then she flung the dragon against the front door of the bar, part of the door broke off at one of the hinges partly dislocating the door.

'The Effect of Vampire Lady activates.' Nisha stated: 'Wen she inflict Battle Damage you get to discard one card from your Deck of my choosing and choose a Trap card!' Don took his Deck he found the Trap card ''Compulsory Evacuation Device'' then he discarded it.

'This activates Vampire Kingdom, when you discard a card from your Deck by my card Effect, I can discard a Dark Vampire from my hand or Deck so I can Destroy one card on the Field!' Nisha continued, she took her Deck found a ''Vampire Lord'' and she discarded the card. 'I Destroy the defending Gene-Warped Warwolf!' She shouted, the red moon started to glow the Warwolf looked into the light then he suddenly exploded.

'Now Vampire Vamp attacks directly!' Don took a few steps back as Vampire Vamp approached him, her attack power rose to 5400, Don looked Vamp in her eyes for one second, the Vampire blew a kiss at him, Don couldn't move anymore, softly Vamp touched his cheek, Don started to blush then she grabbed Don by his shoulder and flung him easily over the bar, Don crashed against the rack where all the wine and beer bottles stood, the rack came crashing down it rained glass and alcohol all around Don, he tried to cover himself with his arms, then suddenly Don started to float as Vampire Vamp lifted him from the ground with her magic, glass and wine were lifted with him Don was flung across the bar again this time he crashed through the last table there he laid down covered in beer and wine, glass all around him.

(Nisha: 5600) - (Don: 1950)

Don tried to get up. 'Man you got lucky I got some armor from the Blades, that attack could have killed me.' He groaned a bit as he finally got up.

'The next attack can kill you Blade, you can still walk away, you have nothing to prove here.'

Don drew his card. 'No chance Nisha, you have answers we need, you are coming with me whether you want it or not.' Don took two cards from his hand. 'I Set two cards.' The first card appeared horizontally in front Don, the second one vertically behind it. 'Turn end.'

Nisha gracefully drew her card and added it to her hand.

'I Release my Vampire Lady and I Advance Summon Vampire Lord!' Quickly she swapped the two cards, Vampire Lady waved at Don before she disappeared then a man with grayish skin appeared he had short, green hair, his body was mostly covered by a large cloak, it looked much like he has ripped a part from the galaxy and put it around his shoulders, Don could even swear he saw the stars moving. (2000 ATK)

'Vampire Lord destroy that defending Monster!' Nisha shouted, the reversed card disappeared in its place an ancient lamp based on the Genie lamps out of an Arabian Nights story, the lamp walked around on four needle-like legs. (1400 DEF)

'An Effect Monster?' Nisha stammered.

'What? That is use Normal Monsters does not say I am not allowed to use Effect Monsters, besides you just triggered my Ancient Lamp, instead of your Vampire Lord battling my Ancient Lamp your Vampire Lord battles your Vampire Vamp.' A pink smoke puffed out of the Ancient Lamp, the Attack Points of Vampire Lord rose to 2500 the Attack Points of Vampire Vamp rose to 5400. Vampire Lord suddenly turned around then he charged at Vampire Vamp, halfway his charge he materialized a sword out of thin-air, Vampire Vamp however caught the sword with her hand then yanked it out of its owner hand, she kicked Vampire Lord in the gut then flung him against the ceiling with her magic, first a part of the ceiling came down, followed by Vampire Lord and finally one of the lamps came crashing down on Vampire Lord's head, Don was laughing out loud.

(Nisha: 2700) - (Don: 1950)

'That was pure gold! Slapstick comedy at its finest!' Don was clapping, the bartender was nearing a nervous breakdown, Nisha was in shock. 'Impossible, nothing faces you? This entire bar could burn down and you still will like it!' Nisha was actually afraid.

'Madness keeps me running.' Don grinned, he drew his card.

'First I Set one card.' He stated, the card appeared vertically on the Field.

'Now I activate Card of Demise.' Don played the last card from his hand, a Spell card briefly appeared on the Field, then a guillotine appeared next to Don. 'Now I get to Draw until I have three cards in my hand.' Don quickly took the three top cards from his Deck.

'Next I activate the Darkworld Shackles I Set last turn.' Don's facedown card spun around, a spiked ball with a fiendish face on it appeared around Vampire Vamp's leg, she screeched as almost all her power got drained. (4900- 100 ATK) 'I also change my Ancient Lamp to Attack Mode.' The small lamp rose on its legs. (900 ATK)

'Attack Vampire Vamp!' Pink smoke came out of the lamp, the Attack Points of Vampire Vamp rose to 600, the lamp started to suck her in, Vampire Vamp tried to resist but she was sucked into the lamp, then a second later she was ejected and smashed face-first against the ceiling, Vampire Vamp slammed down on two chairs those broke then a second lamp came crashing down.

Don started to laugh again: 'You know you take no damage this turn because of Card of Demise.' Don said between his laughter.

'You know I have the last laugh, when Vampire Vamp was Equipped with a Monster when she was Destroyed she is resurrected!' A swarm of bats appeared on the Field, when they scattered Vampire Vamp gracefully landed on the Field. (2000 ATK)

'I Set three cards.' Don stated the cards all appeared behind Ancient Lamp.

'Now I end my turn and because of Card of Demise I loss my entire hand.' Don showed no cards in his hand, the guillotine disappeared.

'I need to end this now.' Nisha muttered she slowly drew her card and added it to her hand. 'I activate Monster Reborn!' She shouted, the holy Ankh appeared on the Field, slowly Vampire Lord appeared under the symbol. (2000 ATK)

'Vampire Vamp attacks Ancient Lamp!' The Vampire walked up to the lamp as her Attack Points rose to 2500, she grabbed the lamp off the floor then threw it outside the window, Don could hear a loud thud as the lamp landed on the street. 'Vampire Lord finish him!' Nisha yelled.

'You think you have me?' Don grinned: 'I activate Birthright!' He shouted, one of his three cards spun around. 'I Special Summon Cosmo Queen!'

The gigantic woman slowly started to reappear behind Don. (2900 ATK)

Vampire Lord stopped dead in his tracks. 'I end my turn Blade.' Nisha scoffed.

(Nisha: 2700) - (Don: 350)

'Whew, got lucky there.' Don muttered: 'If she had Overpowering Eye I would have been a goner.' Don looked at the one card in his hand.

'I don't need this card Nisha, I activate my Set Dark Factory of Mass Production!' This time another Spell card spun around. 'This allows me to take two Normal Monsters in my hand.' Two cards slipped from Don's Graveyard he took them both in his hand.

'I Normal Summon Alexandrite Dragon.' He stated, the dragon made out of jewelry reappeared. (2000 ATK)

And finally I activate my last Set card Faustian Bargain!' Another Spell card spun around. 'This allows me to send a Special Summoned Monster to the Graveyard so that I can Special Summon one Monster from my hand.' Don explained, Vampire Lord gasped as he was suddenly grabbed by a black hand and dragged underground, the the four-armed Gene-Warped Warwolf reappeared next to Alexandrite Dragon. (2000 ATK)

Cosmo Queen attacks Vampire Vamp!' Don yelled, the Attack Points of Vampire Vamp rose to 2500 nevertheless she was lifted from the ground by Cosmo Queen's magic, the remaining chairs except for one chair that was stuck behind a piece of broken table were lifted from the ground, Vampire Vamp was thrown against the bar then lifted back in the air and she was smashed through every single chain, finally she was send outside the window where she landed on the street.

(Nisha: 2300) - (Don: 350)

'Alexandrite Dragon direct attack!' Don shouted, the dragon roared, then head-butted Nisha the Vampire was thrown back wards and landed against a broken chair.

(Nisha: 300) - (Don: 350)

Nisha wanted to stand up but Don had given the command to Gene-Warped Warwolf to attack, violently Nisha was grabbed from the ground and smashed against the bar, the Warwolf bared its claws then slashed at Nisha, the Vampire managed to break free and the Warwolf slashed the bar in half, then he turned around punching Nisha in the guts with two of its fists.

(Nisha: 0) - (Don: 350)

Nisha started to curse, then sparks came from her Duel Disk, the wire Don used to trap her came loose Nisha quickly removed her Deck and removed the Duel Disk, she threw it outside where it exploded, slowly the images of the Monsters and Vampire Kingdom disappeared.

'You ruined me!' Nisha yelled. 'You know I will...' Nisha started to threaten Don but the latter had taken his battle hammer without using too much power he hit Nisha against her head, her eyes rolled back before she could finish her sentence and she dropped down on the ground, Don checked her pulse. 'Still alive, Jack told me those Vampires can handle a beating.' He kicked the broken table from the only remaining chair then he sat down and started to contact someone through his D-Gazer.

Nisha laid on the ground on her stomach. Don sat on the only remaining chair his arms folded his feet resting on a broken table, there was wine and beer covering the entire floor, parts of the walls and even the ceiling, the bartender's eye was twitching his clothes drenched in wine and beer.

At that moment Jack entered the bar the door fell out of its hinges Drake closely followed Jack, they looked at the mess, no table and chair was left standing, the windows were broken, bar's sign laid on the street, several pieces of tables and chairs around it as they were flung outside the windows, there were half-broken bottles covering the floor everywhere, the bar itself was split in half and covered with claw marks, the lamps had come down from the ceiling followed by a part a said ceiling.

'My bar... RUINED!' The bartender finally snapped, he started to cry.

'I told these two not to Duel here! But they didn't listen! Instead they wreck my bar and then this guy knocked out his opponent! I AM RUINED GOD DAMNIT!'

'Don, what exactly happened here?' Drake asked as he looked at Nisha then at Don. 'I don't know, that crazy Vampire-lady here had some weird device, it messed with the AR-vision making it so powerful that Monsters did actual damage, well the result is clearly visible here.'

'Well you did get that Vampire Don so I'd say a successful mission.' Drake took Nisha by her arm and pulled her up from the ground and carried her outside where a Sector Security patrol car was waiting. 'Jack I'll make sure this girl get to HQ for questioning.' Drake said.

Jack then walked up to the bar. 'Can I get you something to drink?' The bartender sarcastically asked. 'I'm sorry that this happened.' Jack said ignoring the question. 'Well sorry won't give me my bar back.' The bartender finally collapsed Jack and Don helped him get to the only remaining chair, Don found one bottle of beer which was still intact he handed it over to the bartender but the man refused. 'No more alcohol for me, I started to see weird things, my doctor says it was stress and now my bar is wrecked. 'I can help you.' Jack said, the bartender looked at the young-man. 'This here is Don, he works for me we are from an organization The Blades, the woman Don just fought had information, it was a case of national security.' The bartender then took the bottle of beer and opened it. 'My name is Jack.' Jack continued: 'I am the leader of The Blades and one wrecked bar is a viable option if it means that we can save an entire country. The bartender emptied the bottle of beer in one go then he threw the empty bottle out of the window. 'You never gave me your name.' Jack said. 'The name is Carl.' The bartender replied.

'Carl you mentioned you saw strange things when using alcohol.' Jack tried to start a conversation. 'Yeah but I keep seeing things even if the alcohol already worked off.' Carl replied. 'What do you see?' Don asked.

'Well one of my regulars has horns growing out of his head and he has a tail, then a second of my regulars has cat-ears and a tail, then one of my third regulars has pointed ears and he started to ask about Skooma what the hell that even is.'

'You might want to hold on to something.' Jack said then he started to explain what happened during the tournament on Oblivion Island.

'So it isn't the alcohol and I am one of those aware people?' Carl asked: 'It sounds crazy and I don't want to believe you, but I do believe you.'

Then Jack looked at Don. 'Don you go back to HQ, I need an evaluation of what happened here and Carl and I need to talk business.'

Jack sat down on the broken bar. 'Carl, I have a proposition for you.'

Carl said nothing. 'Our headquarters just moved but we still have access to our old headquarters, with a few renovations it can become a new bar.' This piqued Carl's interest. 'You come work for The Blades, we will provide you with everything you need to keep the bar running for the aware and affected people, we shall use protective wards so that unaware people has no interest in the bar, The Blades will provide you with security and workers.' Carl was nodding. 'What do you need in return, it is much you give me.'

Jack chuckled. 'A few things, first of all we have business with blood-banks to provide free rejected blood for vampires so they won't have to bite people, we also provide you with free blood samples and blood to use in drinks, you also mentioned Skooma, if uncontrolled that can become dangerous, it is like drugs, the pure form is Moon Sugar Khajiit can handle it but it is dangerous to all other races, so they made Skooma a drink with a bit of Moon Sugar in it, only Khajiit know how to make it so I will hire a few Khajiit who will work for you, they will make good Skooma so that we can control the distribution of safe Skooma and we will spread the world of your bar so that people will know where it is.'

Carl scratched his chin. 'I like the sound of that, but I do hope your old HQ is bigger than this place.'

'We're talking about three times the size of this place.' Jack replied.

'But then again you're only giving me things that Skooma can only improve my business and the only thing you ask of me is that I spread the word of free blood for Vampires and the safe distribution of Skooma.'

Jack stood up. 'Any information you hear that seems interesting need to be passed on to us and sometimes my Blades will need a place to unwind so that means free drinks for us.' Carl nodded. 'That is reasonable, we have a deal.' He and Jack shook hands. 'Okay Carl, then you need to come with me now, I have a Sector Security patrol car outside we go to HQ so we can fill out the contract.'

 **Blades HQ: A few hours later.**

Drake and Nisha entered the living quarters, all the Blades were currently there. 'Jack.' Nisha softly said: 'Volkihar is hiding in the old subway tunnels.' The Vampire was looking at the ground, Don then stood up, he took Nisha's hands. 'I wanted to say I'm sorry for the rough treatment.' Nisha let Don hold her hands. 'The fact that you hit me? That didn't hurt at all, I was really tired, you merely knocked me on the floor and I decided to take a nap.

At that point Drake started to speak: 'Jack I've asked Nisha to join us, she agreed.' Jack was surprised. 'Well I had a hand in it as well.' Leo then added, Jack looked at his friend: 'Jack Vampires can have free blood so they don't bite people, Carl will give it away but Vampires are hesitating they don't trust it, I wanted Nisha helping Carl at the bar to promote the blood, also we need embassies both Werewolves and Vampires needs a spokesman, Nisha can fulfill that role and finally we can use Nisha to quell the Vampires supporting Volkihar.'

Jack looked at Drake, then Leo and finally Nisha. 'Drake and Leo have a point, but Nisha only if you want to, you are free to go we cleared your record from working with Volkihar.'

Nisha looked at Jack. 'You know Jack Volkihar had a good deal, I would rouse a few Vampires to fight for him, he would give me money, I did as he asked but when I returned he wanted me to kill people for his closest circle of Vampires, that went too far for me so I refused, I had to flee and from that time I was constantly on the run, I want to help, I don't really have a home to return to, I was always roaming around staying here and there, always looking for a way to make money, mostly bounties, since you Blades offer me a place to stay and all the things I need I will gladly accept.

Then she looked at Don who was still holding her hands. 'And besides I got this crazy man as a friend.' Then she hugged Don, the latter was surprised an he started to blush.

'Good then that is settled, Nisha I need you to come with me, I have a map of the underground, but it is not detailed, I need to know where Volkihar is hiding, potential traps that sort of things.' Don let Nisha's hands go, Jack then took an envelope from the table. 'Don this is for you.' Don took the envelope he opened it then he started to grin. 'Thanks Jack, I always wanted to go for my D-Wheel license, now you made an appointment for me.' Jack nodded: 'I sure did, it took me some doing, they have regular exams once every two or three months, I told them it was a matter of national security, after some negotiating they agreed to help the Blades.'

Don put the invitation in his pocket, then he left.

'Finally Drake and Violet I want you to go to the Dawnguard HQ, do whatever it takes to let them cooperate with us, don't take no for an answer.

'I won't let you down Jack.' Drake said then he and Violet left as well.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **With two new allies and the location of Volkihar's hideout the war can almost start, while Don goes for his D-Wheel exam Drake and Violet will try to make the Dawnguard cooperate, their mysterious leader Nash agrees to help on one condition: Drake and Violet need to defeat Larry and his second-in-command Clair in a Tag-Team Riding Duel.**

 **''The Dawnguard'' coming next.**


	12. The Dawnguard

**Plans to assault Volkihar's base are being made, the only thing missing are reinforcements.**

 **Jack sends Violet and Drake to the Dawnguard to enlist their help.**

 **Jack only knows Larry from the finals during the Oblivion Tournament and the name of their second-in-command, a woman named Clair, but the Dawnguard leader is not willing to cooperate.**

 **12\. The Dawnguard.**

Don stood in front of a large building, it was a Duel Academy.

'So this is where I have my exam.' Don sighted before he entered.

Outside the Duel Academy was a Riding Duel track, a simple track looping around.

There were seven other Duelists, Don seemed to be one of the older Duelists here, then suddenly they heard the roaring of an engine and the instructor came driving on the track in full speed, he stopped in front of the Duelists.

'Good morning Duelists!' He roared: 'This will be a long day, so I keep it short: There are five parts to this exam, pass all the exams and you can call yourself a Riding Duelist you get the results at the end of the day.' The large screens above the track turned on, there were numbers one-to-five visible on the screens.

'First part of the exam, a written exam about Duel Monsters, basic rules and stuff, the second part of the exam is practice with a D-Wheel, all of you get an instructor for this part to speed up time, the third part will be a written test about the rules of a Riding Duel and the customs of using a D-Wheel, fourth part will be a practical exam of using a D-Wheel with different rules and situations and finally a real Duel, each of you will get a random partner and you will have a Riding Duel, just show us that you know how to follow the rules, instructors will be watching and the outcome of the Duel doesn't determine if you pass or not.' The instructor concluded.

 **Around the same time near a mansion.**

Violet and Drake stopped in front of the mansion, three people were waiting outside the first of them was Larry: Larry had lived a tragic life, his parents moved to Germany there Larry was born but after his birth his parents moved back to America, Larry was forced into the Crimson Scars because his parents were members the Crimson Scars around that time was powerful street gang, it was then that he met with the Dawnguard, consisting of only Clair and Nash, Larry saw his chance to escape the gang his parents were killed but Larry found refugee by the Dawnguard, now Larry had just turned twenty, he had long brown hair that reached to his shoulders and brown eyes, he was wearing a black jacket, under it he wore a green T-shirt for the rest he wore jeans and black combat boots, Larry reached the quarter finals of the Elder Scrolls Tournament were he was eventually defeated by Serana.

The second person was a woman, she was slightly older than Larry, around the age of twenty-five, she had long blond hair with bangs framing her face she had bright green eyes, she was smiling, she was wearing a black-leather jacket with the zipper closed, for the rest she wore matching leggings with blue shorts over them and biker boots, she had some goggles with a leather strap on her head.

Finally there was a man he was around the 6.5 feet tall with long black grayish hair tied into a tail he had a matching beard reaching to his halfway his belly the beard was tied with a few knots, he was wearing some navy-blue robes, he had blue eyes his skin was very pale.

At least that is how ordinary people saw him, Larry and Clair saw what the man really was, his eyes had an orange color he had pointed ears, he was very frail-looking.

'And so the Blades come, I had expected Jack to be here.' The Elf spoke, his voice sounded kind and soft. 'I am Nash, the leader of the Dawnguard, I am an Altmer or High Elf, I was one of the few people who were affected by the magic long before it was released, I might look frail but I survived longer then most around the fife-hundred years of survival actually give or take a few years.' Violet and Drake looked at each other. 'Sir Nash, we are here in the name of Jack, the leader of the Blades but you already seem to know.' Violet spoke.

'Yes and I take it you are here because of the Vampire Lord Volkihar, you want the Dawnguard's aid to take him down, but I cannot take this seriously.' Nash bluntly said.

Drake started to become angry but Violet stopped him. 'Why can't you take this seriously? You must know we are quite busy, Jack couldn't come here in person, but we are merely here to ask you to negotiate with Jack at our HQ.'

Nash touched his beard. 'I will come with you on one condition.' The Altmer took a few steps back. 'This woman here is Clair, she is Aware of everything but she has no powers or anything, she is my second-in-command and this young-man here is Larry, he Awakened as a Mage, but he is still in training and he is Clair's and my personal assistant, if the two of you manage to defeat Larry and Clair in a Duel I will enter negotiations with Jack.' Nash took a remote control he pressed a button, a garage door opened, in the garage stood two D-Wheels with sidecars

Drake and Violet were looking at the D-Wheels, there was a Duel Disk attached in the middle that could switch between both Duelists.

'Listen, this is how the Duel works.' Nash spoke: 'We Duel on our training track, a simple track that loops around our hideout, no traps or anything, as for the Duel Clair can explain that one.'

Nash looked at his second-in-command. 'Yes it is simple, the standard rules for a Riding Duel are in effect, for the Duel itself we take turns as a team for example Larry goes first he cannot attack because the first member of a team cannot attack, then I go since it is the first turn I cannot attack so I end my turn, we gain one Speed Counter, then Drake makes his move but he cannot attack followed by Violet who can attack this turn, and so on, for the Field both teams Duel on the same Field so everything is shared except for the cards in your hand.'

Drake and Violet nodded that they understood the rules. 'Now who will drive and who will be first on the team?' Nash asked.

'I will drive and Larry will be the first on the team.' Clair said.

'I'll drive and Drake will be the first on our team.' Violet replied, all four Duelists stepped on their D-Wheel, the glow of Speed World covered the Field. 'Duel mode on, auto-pilot standby.' The computer voice said.

'Riding Duel...' Nash shouted, both Clair and Violet accelerated.

'… acceleration!' Nash shouted, at that point both teams sped off. 'You're the guests on our Duel track, so you may go first.' Clair said, all four Duelists drew their opening hand.

(Drake & Violet: 8000) - (Larry & Clair: 8000)

(Drake & Violet SPC: 0) - (Larry & Clair SPC: 0)

'Time to start things off.' Drake muttered, he looked at the cards in his hands. _'Violet, I try to make contact with you through my Psychic powers, can you hear me?'_ Violet looked at Drake she nodded. 'A useful ability.' She whispered. 'I Summon Psychic Snail!' Drake stated, next to their D-Wheel the deformed snail-like creature appeared. (1900 ATK)

'I end my turn so that means Violet can move!'

'Thank you Drake, my turn now.' Violet took a card from her hand. 'I Summon Phoenixian Seed!' In front of their Duel Disk the small plant seed appeared. (800 ATK)

'Next I release Phoenixian Seed for Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!' The seed started to glow and within a few seconds the full-grown plant sprouted from it. (2200 ATK) 'Turn end.' Violet stated.

(Drake & Violet SPC: 1) - (Larry & Clair SPC: 1)

'My turn.' Larry said with a grin, he drew his card. 'I Summon Black Dragon's Chick!' A red egg appeared next to their D-Wheel, the egg shook and the top cracked, a cute-looking, small, black dragon showed its head. (800 ATK)

'Now I Release my Red Dragon's Chick so I can Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!' Suddenly the cute dragon flapped its wings it started to hover above the Field then it started to glow. 'They grow up so fast don't they!' Larry laughed as the small dragon grew into the more famous, ferocious-looking dragon, the dragon roared spitting out some flames. (2400 ATK) 'Next I Set one card.' Larry continued, the card briefly appeared on the Field. 'And I give my turn to Clair.'

'They started strong Drake, Jack did tell us to expect Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but to Summon it on your first turn.' Drake shook his head. 'Don't let yourself get intimidated, I need you with a clear head, that course is straight doesn't mean we can't crash.' Violet wanted to say something. 'Don't say anything Violet, things will be alright.' Violet calmed down a bit.

Clair in the meantime took two cards from her hand she placed them on the Duel Disk, the cards briefly appeared then they disappeared. 'I Summon Amazoness Swords Woman!' Next to Clair a ferocious woman appeared, she had tanned skin, and wore nothing more than a purple bikini her hair was wild as it pointed in all directions her right arm ended in a large swords instead of a hand. (1500 ATK)

'You know when Amazoness Swords Woman battles you take all the damage.' Clair said with a smile, she pointed at Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, the wild woman charged in, her sword got caught by some vines, then the Amaryllis spat some fire, Swords Woman exploded but a piece of her sword struck Violet.

(Drake & Violet: 7300) - (Larry & Clair: 8000)

'Now I activate the Call of the Haunted Larry left me.' Clair continued without pause, Swords Woman leaped back onto the Field she looked a bit battered. 'Attack again.' Clair commanded, the Swords Woman charged in again and again she got destroyed this time a piece of the sword hit Drake.

(Drake & Violet: 6600) - (Larry & Clair: 8000)

'Red-Eyes attacks the Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis! Inferno Fire Blast!' The Dragon inhaled some air, than spat out a gigantic fireball, the plant got devoured by the flames. 'When Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis is destroyed you take 800 Points of Damage!' Three small seeds suddenly appeared before Clair they exploded in her face.

'A bit of minor damage, a good price to pay for Field advantage, turn end.'

(Drake & Violet: 6400) - (Larry & Clair: 7200)

(Drake & Violet SPC: 2) - (Larry & Clair SPC: 2)

'Our turn again.' Drake drew his card, he looked at the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in front of him, Violet accelerated passing Clair and Larry.

'I Summon Psychic Commander!' The robotic soldier driving the futuristic tank appeared next to the D-Wheel. (1400 ATK)

'Next I shall pass my turn over to Violet by Setting a card.' Drake placed another card it briefly appeared on the Field and Drake shifted the Duel Disk over to Violet.

Violet drew her card. _'Okay, if I attack Red-Eyes with Psychic Snail I can use the Effect of Psychic Commander to lower the dragon's Attack Power by 500.'_ Drake and Violet crossed gazes for a second, Drake slightly nodded. 'I Summon Papa-Corn!' Violet shouted, the corn monster wearing the purple cape and holding the sword appeared, since there was a Field Spell active the Monster started to glow. (1200- 2200 ATK)

'I activate my Trap card!' Clair shouted, the card appeared on the Field. 'Amazoness Willpower, this Special Summon an Amazoness from my Graveyard!' Again Amazoness Swords Woman appeared, she had seen better days for sure, she was bruised and battered. (1500 ATK)

'Psychic Snail attacks Red-Eyes Black Dragon!' Violet commanded.

'She's gone mad!' Larry laughed. 'No she is not, she want to use the power of Psychic Commander to lower your Red-Eyes' Attack Power to 1900 then crash Psychic Snail into it.' Clair pressed a button on the Duel Disk. 'I activate Amazoness Archers, this can only be activated when you declare an attack, it lowers the Attack Points of all your Monsters by 500 as long as they remain face-up.' A group of Amazoness' appeared they all carried bows, a rain of arrows descended upon Violet and Drake's Monsters. (Snail: 1900- 1400, Amaryllis: 2200- 1700, Commander: 1400- 900, Papa-Corn: 2200- 1700).

'Psychic Snail can't stop attacking! So I activate Past Image!' The Trap card Drake had placed on the Field spun around. 'This sends Banishes Red-Eyes until the next turn.' Slowly the dragon disappeared, Psychic Snail looked confused as its target was gone.

'Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attacks Swords Woman!' Violet continued, vines wrapped around Swords Woman, the Amazoness got crushed but not before a piece of her sword struck Violet, the D-Wheel started to sway a bit. 'Amaryllis attacked meaning it is destroyed and you take damage!' Drake said, the plant erupted in flames, seeds flew at Larry and Clair, they exploded their D-Wheel swayed quite a bit.

(Drake & Violet: 6200) - (Larry & Clair: 6400)

'I still have two Monsters left and you are wide open.' Violet reminded Clair. 'Papa-Corn and Psychic Commander direct attack!'

First small pieces of corn hit Larry in the face, he swapped them aside, then a bullet fired from the tank hit their D-Wheel, Clair had to slow down a bit to keep it steady. 'That ends our turn.' Violet stated.

(Drake & Violet: 6200) - (Larry & Clair: 3800)

(Drake & Violet SPC: 3) - (Larry & Clair SPC: 2)

'Clair I thought you said you had this? We're losing at the moment.'

'Larry calm down, we don't actually need our Speed Counters right now, we'll be fine.' Clair replied, Larry looked at her with confused expression on his face, then it hit him. 'Clair just gave me permission to use one of my ace Monsters, you're in trouble now!' He laughed as he drew his card.

'Red-Eyes Black Dragon returns!' Larry shouted, the black dragon slowly started to appeared behind their D-Wheel.' (2400 ATK)

'Next I activate Speed Spell - Overboost, increasing our Speed Counters by four!' As Larry played the card, Clair accelerated, Violet slowed down a bit to let them pass. 'Now I activate Speed Spell - Speed Fusion to Fuse the Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the Field to my Meteor Dragon in my hand!'

A portal opened up in the sky, first Red-Eyes Black Dragon was sucked in then a turtle-like creature appeared it had purple skin its shell was actually made of a piece of meteorite, it had bat-like wings on the shell. The creature was sucked into the portal. 'I Fusion Summon Meteor Black Comet Dragon!' A creature dropped out of the portal, it looked much like Red-Eyes Black Dragon only its wings, kneecaps and tail was on fire, it had two flaming horns on its head. (3500 ATK)

'When Meteor Black Comet Dragon is Fusion Summoned I get to Send a Red-Eyes Monster to my Graveyard then you take damage equal to half that Monster's Attack Points!' A card slipped from Larry's Deck it was a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, a fireball hit the front of Violet's D-Wheel slowing them down a bit.

'I end my turn here and that means our Speed Counters are reduced to one because of Overboost.' Clair slowed down quite a bit, Violet and Drake passed them.

(Drake & Violet: 5000) - (Larry & Clair: 3800)

(Drake & Violet SPC: 2) - (Larry & Clair SPC: 1)

'And you think that one Fusion Monster is enough?' Clair sneered, she played a card, it was another Speed Spell - Overboost, she accelerated and passed Violet and Drake again. 'Now I activate my Speed Spell - Speed Fusion!' Violet played a second card from her hand. 'I Fuse the Amazoness Tiger and Amazoness Queen from my hand!' First a stern-looking woman with blue hair and her right eye covered by an eye-patch appeared, she wore bikini-like armor and some guards around her wrists and chins her feet were covered in bandages leaving the toes bare over her shoulder she carried a big sword the guard was covered in spikes, next to the woman a tiger appeared it had one blue eye, its right eye was scarred and blind, around its neck and legs it had some shackles a piece of broken chain was attached to shackle around its left front leg.

The two Monsters disappeared into the portal. 'I Fusion Summon Amazoness Empress!' A new Monster dropped out of the portal, it was a woman with long, white hair she wore a green bikini-top, a loincloth and a red cape, she wore a skull on her head, her clothing was also decorated with skulls on several places, over her shoulder she carried a wicked-looking sword. (2800 ATK)

Drake and Violet looked at each other. 'This is looking bleak, think we can overcome this?' Drake asked.

'If I can get my Black Rose Dragon out then yes.' Violet replied.

'But don't think I will allow you to bring out Black Rose Dragon!' Clair replied. 'Meteor Black Comet Dragon attacks Psychic Commander!'

The mechanical soldier tried to flee but a gigantic ball of fire obliterated him. 'Amazoness Empress destroy that Psychic Snail!' The Dawnguard's second-in-command shouted before the snail could react the demonic sword of the Empress cleaved it in half.

(Drake & Violet: 1000) - (Larry & Clair: 3800)

(Drake & Violet SPC: 0) - (Larry & Clair SPC: 5)

Drake and Violet slowed down a lot this time, they could hear Clair laughing. 'Well good she enjoys it.' Drake growled.

'You're not giving up now Drake are you?' Violet kindly asked.

'I wouldn't dare to give up now, there are chances to turn this around, we only need to coordinate it.' Drake replied.

'I end my turn and that means our Speed Counters are reduced to one.' Clair shouted, then she slowed down rapidly.

(Drake & Violet SPC: 1) - (Larry & Clair SPC: 2)

'My turn.' Drake said, he drew his card and added it to his hand.

'I Summon Krebons!' Drake stated, the jester-like creature made of ones and zeros appeared. (1200 ATK)

'I'll leave it all to you now Violet.'

Violet and Drake looked at each other, then Violet drew her card.

'I won't disappoint you Drake.'

Violet took a card from her hand. 'I Summon Amarylease!' Violet stated, a small amaryllis in a pot appeared next to their D-Wheel, it was held up by a small stick. (100 ATK)

'Now I Tune our Level two Krebons to our Level one Amarylease and Level four Papa-Corn!' Krebons changed into two rings, first Amarylease flew through the rings followed by Papa-Corn.'

'Chilling Flames engulf the entire world.' Violet started to chant.

'Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!' Drake added.

'Synchro Summon! Appear now.' They both shouted at the same time. 'Black Rose Dragon!' Violet yelled, petals started to fall down on the track, then the petals started to gather and with a roar the Signer Dragon broke out of the cluster of petals. (2400 ATK)

'I'll wipe the Field clean! Black Rose Gale!' Violet shouted, her Dragon let out a roar red petals started to swirl around the track, Meteor Black Comet Dragon and Amazoness Empress tried to resist but the wind became too strong they were blown from the Field the D-Wheel Clair and Larry drove started to sway a lot, then Black Rose Dragon disappeared and the storm subsided.

Clair slowed down a bit and she and Violet drove next to each other now.

'Violet, you really think we were so careless?' Larry grinned.

'Our Fusion Monsters come with an Effect when they are Destroyed.' Clair added.

'When Meteor Black Comet Dragon is Destroyed I can Target one Normal Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it.' To Violet and Drake's horror with an angry roar Red-Eyes Black Dragon reappeared on the Field. (2400 ATK)

'And when Amazoness Empress is Destroyed I get to Special Summon an Amazoness Queen!' Clair said, next to the Dragon the warrior queen appeared. (2400 ATK)

'Darn it.' Violet cursed.

'They came prepared.' Drake added.

'Of course we came prepared.' Clair replied: 'Nash counted on the fact that the Blades would enlist our help, and Nash knew they would send at least one Signer to battle us, so we came prepared for each Signer Dragon.' Clair said, Larry only grinned a bit.

'In that case I end my turn by Setting two cards.' Violet said, the two cards briefly appeared on the Field before they disappeared.

(Drake & Violet SPC: 2) - (Larry & Clair SPC: 3)

'Heh, we sure did show them Clair, the only thing we need to do is to finish them.' Larry gloated.

'Not yet Larry, these two were chosen by the Blades, one of them is a Signer, both are Psychic Duelists who can control their powers.' Clair said to her partner. 'Don't over think it Clair, if I could attack I would have ended it now, but I cannot so I give my turn to you.'

Clair wanted to draw her card but Violet stopped her. 'Before you draw, I activate Call of the Haunted!' She shouted, one of the two Trap cards appeared on the Field. 'I Special Summon Krebons!' The weird jester Monster appeared once more. (1200 ATK)

'Smart move Violet, you could have Summoned Black Rose Dragon but that Dragon wouldn't be able to survive, Krebons can ignore one attack by paying 800 Life Points, but you only have 1000, so your other Set card...' Clair muttered, she shook her head. 'No time to over think, Red-Eyes Black Dragon attacks Inferno Fire Blast!'

'I activate the Effect of Krebons!' Violet shouted, a barrier made of ones and zeros appeared before the jester the wall blocked the fire ball.

(Drake & Violet: 200) - (Larry & Clair: 3800)

'Amazoness Queen attacks Krebons!' The warrior queen charged in.

'I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!' Violet shouted, Amazoness Queen attacked with her sword, but the scarecrow made of scrap-iron blocked the attack. 'You're just buying time.' Clair scoffed.

'You better surrender and save us the time and you the humiliation.' Larry sneered.

'Not yet.' Drake replied: 'We still have a chance.' Drake drew his card.

(Drake & Violet SPC: 3) - (Larry & Clair SPC: 4)

'I Summon Power Injector!' A Dr. Frankenstein-looking Monster appeared, the creature wore a blue suit it had no hands but instead two huge arm cannons filled with a red, unknown liquid. (1300 ATK)

'I Tune my Level two Krebons with my Level four Power Injector!' Again Krebons changed into two rings, Power Injector flew through them.

'Black flames inside my soul, let my nightmare become a reality! Synchro Summon! Take shape, Psychic Nightmare!' Slowly the demonic-looking dragonic creature appeared behind Violet and Drake, Larry looked back in horror, Clair was nervous as well. (2400 ATK)

'I Set one card.' Drake continued, the card briefly appeared on the Field.

'Now I shall end my turn and I Banish Papa-Corn to Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!' Papa-Corn slipped from the Graveyard Drake handed it over to Violet who pocketed the card, the amaryllis reappeared on the Field. (2200 ATK)

'Drake thank you, it's my turn!' Violet drew her card.

'I activate the card Drake just Set!' Violet shouted, the card appeared on the Field. 'Speed Spell - High Speed Crash! I Destroy my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and Amazoness Queen, since she cannot be Destroyed by Battle!' Before Amazoness Queen realized what happed she exploded.

'Next the Effect of Psychic Nightmare, if I guess what card you have in hand Psychic Nightmare gains 1000 Attack points!'

Violet pointed at Clair. 'The only card in your hand, and I guess it is a Speed Spell.' An image of the card appeared above the track, it was Speed Spell - End of the Storm, Psychic Nightmare roared as it became stronger. (2400- 3400 ATK)

'Psychic Nightmare attacks Red-Eyes Black Dragon!' Drake's Monster focused its gaze on the black dragon, then a powerful beam twisted and destroyed the dragon.

(Drake & Violet: 200) - (Larry & Clair: 2800)

Clair slowed down and Violet passed her.

'Amaryllis direct attack!' Violet shouted, vines wrapped around Clair and Larry's D-Wheel.

(Drake & Violet: 200) - (Larry & Clair: 600)

Now Clair and Larry almost stood still. 'And when Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attacks it is destroyed dealing 800 Points of Damage!' Violet concluded, the exploding seeds appeared exploding in the faces of Larry and Clair, their D-Wheel came to a stop.

(Drake & Violet: 200) - (Larry & Clair: 0)

'So now you willing to talk?' Drake spat, he looked Nash in his eyes.

'I never would have thought my Dawnguard would be defeated, it was an interesting Duel, you have shown you were cunning even when your Signer Dragon didn't work out.' Nash started: 'As promised I will talk to your leader, but I need some time to prepare, just gave me your address and I will meet your leader there within a day.' With these words Nash walked away. 'That was a great Duel, our combination of cards was never defeated before and we never lost on our own track, I deeply respect you.' Clair made a small bow, Larry simply shook their hands.

 **A few hours later:**

Violet and Drake entered the living room, only Jack was there he was reading through some papers.

'How did it go?' Jack asked without looking up from the papers.

'Went well, although I don't like Nash the Dawnguard leader.' Violet replied.

'I agree, Nash had us Duel his second-in-command Clair and her assistant Larry, he didn't take us seriously.'

Jack looked up. 'I take it you two won?'

Drake nodded. 'Yes we did, Nash said he would contact you soon.'

Jack stood up as Don entered the room, Don was smiling from ear to ear.

'So Don how did it work out? You got it?' Drake asked, Don triumphantly held up a small pass. 'Yes I got my D-Wheel license.' Drake slapped Don on the back. 'Welcome to the world of Riding Duels my man!'

At that moment Leo came rushing in. 'Jack there were several hits on blood-banks, only the blood meant for Vampires was stolen, and Serana seemed to be the leader behind the attacks.' Leo showed a picture. 'This still was taken from the security cams.' Jack looked at the picture. 'Yeah, that is Serana.' Jack confirmed.

'I'm going after her Jack, I will take her back we will undo her brainwashing, then we go after Juliet!' Leo ran off.

'Just be careful Leo.' Jack shouted but Leo didn't hear him.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Now that the Dawnguard is helping the Blades and Nisha's directions the search area is significantly smaller but not yet enough.**

 **As Leo hears rumors of Serana showing herself orchestrating small hits on blood banks he decides to go after his former friend. ''Old Love, New Enemies.'' Coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Amazoness Empress_

 _Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect_

 _Attribute: Earth_

 _Level: 8_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _"Amazoness Queen" + 1 "Amazoness" monster_

 _Other "Amazoness" cards you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. If an "Amazoness" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this face-up Fusion Summoned card is destroyed by battle, or leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect while its owner controls it: You can Special Summon 1 "Amazoness Queen" from your hand, Deck, or GY._

 _Note: At the time of writing this card hasn't been released in the TCG yet._

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Speed Fusion_

 _Normal Speed Spell card_

 _Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Send Fusion Material Monsters from your hand or field listed on a Fusion Monster to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck._

 _Note: The above card has been used by several Duelists during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime, all credits goes to the writers of these episodes._


	13. Old Love, New Enemies

**Jack had Drake and Violet recruit the Dawnguard, when they returned with the good news that the Dawnguard had joined the Blades, Leo entered with the message that Serana and a pack of Vampires were hitting blood-banks, Leo decided to go after his old love.**

 **13\. Old Love, New Enemies.**

Leo skidded to a halt as he saw a large group of vampires in front of him, the vampires were rather busy carrying heavy, wooden crates out of the ruined blood bank one of the vampires was standing with her back to Leo she was shouting orders to the others, the female vampire was wearing a long-sleeved, red tunic leaving a part of her upper body and neck bare over the tunic she wore black leather armor and matching belt, she wore black black pants and black combat boots for the rest she wore leather braces around her forearm, she also wore a cape with a hood attached to it, the cape was held together with some kind of choker decorated as a demonic face and she had a round brooch attached to the cape it had several points around it on the top and bottom it had longer points, she had her hood up so Leo couldn't see her head, but he knew who she was.

'And so the lost Blade comes.' The woman spoke without looking behind her. 'Serana.' Leo started, the vampire turned around while she lowered her hood, Serana had long black hair that was tied around her head in braids, Serana released her hair, it reached to her waist, Leo looked his former friend right in her glowing yellow vampire eyes.

'Guys.' Serana said, she didn't raise her voice but the vampires stopped with what they were doing. 'Take the shipment we agreed on, let the rest here outside for the other Vampires, that is a generous offer from Lord Volkihar.' She said, her workers took five of the around twenty-five crates standing outside. 'My turn!' Someone then cackled, it came from a skinny-looking man he wore a black shirt with a red pentagram on it and the name of a rock band in it but Leo couldn't read it because the shirt was rather tattered, for the rest he wore tattered jeans and combat boots, his Mohawk stood really out, the Vampire took a few explosives out of his backpack and threw them inside the blood bank, Leo ducked for cover as did Serana and the rest of the Vampires the explosion caused a flame that slightly torched the Vampire's Mohawk.

'Eddy! I specifically told you to torch the blood bank, not destroying the blood bank and torching us!' Serana yelled.

'Oops sorry miss, seems the explosive were a bit more aggressive then expected.' The Vampire called Eddy calmly replied.

'Anyway nobody got hurt, we got the blood and we destroyed the blood bank, Lord Volkihar was right, blood should belong to Vampires and should not be kept in a bank, Eddy make sure the shipment of five crates reaches the hideout and prepare to strike the next blood bank, I shall deal with this Blade to cover your escape.'

Serana then turned her attention to Leo. 'Shame you don't see Lord Volkihar's reason, I really liked my time with you, Lord Volkihar said I could make you a Vampire and that he would forgive you if you accept this deal.' She softly spoke with a sweet voice.

'I'm sorry Serana but my alliance lies with the Blades, and that is why I am here, Volkihar brainwashed you.'

Serana merely chuckled. 'Lord Volkihar told me you would refuse, but I am not here to kill you Leo, I am here to stall you.'

'Then lets get this Duel over with, what will it be Ground or Riding?' Leo asked. 'A Riding Duel.' Serana stated, then she chanted something, a spectral D-Wheel appeared before Serana she leaped onto it.

'I must admit that is quite impressive.' Leo muttered as he mounted his own D-Wheel, Speed World flashed on their screen. 'Duel Mode on, autopilot stand-by.' Leo and Serana accelerated. 'Riding Duel, acceleration!' They both shouted before driving off, Serana took a quick turn into a small alley, Leo followed her. 'I took the first corner!' Serana shouted.

(Serana: 8000) - (Leo: 8000)

(Serana SPC: 0) - Leo SPC: 0)

'Leo, I've heard you're using a Blackwing Deck these days, show me your Signer Dragon.'

 _'Looks like the Vampires uses spies, it was known in the Dueling League I used a Blackwing Deck, but that information is classified so she can't know and I only recently have Black-Winged Dragon and I only used it against Jack in the stadium, which was empty, the special barrier around the stadium makes it so that the Duel Monsters are only visible inside the stadium.'_

'I can see it on your face Leo, you wonder why I know what Deck you have, you cannot find on the Internet what Decks are used inside a Dueling League, no my dear Lord Volkihar has eyes and ears everywhere.' She pointed somewhere Leo looked at what she pointed. _'Camera's? Of course Volkihar must control all the camera's.'_ Leo chuckled softly. _'Thank you Serana, you have just given me an insight of how Volkihar operates.'_

Serana took two cards from her hand. 'I Summon Pyramid Turtle!'

Next to Serana's D-Wheel a gigantic turtle appeared, it wore an Egyptian-style headdress and like its name suggested instead of a regular shell it had a pyramid on its back. (1200 ATK)

'Next I Set one card and I end my turn.' Behind her a card briefly appeared for a few seconds.

(Serana SPC: 1) - Leo SPC: 1)

At that moment they came out of the small alley onto the main road, Leo pressed a button on his D-Wheel. 'Richard, Sector Security?' Leo asked.

'Yeah Richard of Sector Security here, I can see you're Dueling on the open road, you need assistance?' The captain asked.

'No this is strictly Blade business, but I have figured something out, you know about the coming war against the Vampires?'

'Yes I have heard something about that yes, your leader Jack is keeping us on edge.' Came the reply from the captain.

'Listen Richard, there were small and quick hits on several targets the past few weeks, the Blades nor Sector Security were on time and you know why? Because the leader of the Vampires, Volkihar controls the cameras through the entire city!'

Leo could hear that Richard slammed his fist on a desk. 'Darn! I need to discuss this with my boss.' Then Richard broke the connection.

'My turn!' Leo shouted, he quickly drew his card and added it to his hand, then he took two other cards. 'I Summon Shura the Blue Flame!' Next to Leo a rather lanky Blackwing appeared, it had long bird-like legs and rather large arms ending in sharp claws, the creature screeched loudly. (1800 ATK)

'Now that I control another Blackwing I can Special Summon Bora the Spear!' Next to Shura the Blackwing holding the drill-like spear appeared. (1700 ATK) 'Bora attacks Pyramid Turtle!' The Blackwing leaped at the Pyramid Turtle. 'I activate my Trap card!' Serana yelled: 'Widespread Ruin! This destroys the Monster with the highest Attack Power!' The Trap card appeared on the Field, suddenly an explosion destroyed Shura the Blue Flame, Bora looked back at its fallen comrade. 'The Attack still continues!' Leo replied, Bora cracked the pyramid shell with its mighty drill.

(Serana: 7500) - (Leo: 8000)

'I'd had hoped you would destroy my Pyramid Turtle Leo, now I can Special Summon a Monster from my Deck.' A card slipped out from Serana's Deck she took it. 'I Special Summon Tristan, Knight of the Underworld!' Leo could hear the sound of a galloping horse then a brown horse appeared next to her D-Wheel, the horse wore a helmet and a tattered purple cloth covered its back, on top of the horse sat a skeleton knight wearing purple robes and a beige cape. (1800 ATK)

'An 1800 Monster? Nothing I can't handle.' Leo muttered. 'I Set one card and end my turn.' He stated, the card briefly appeared on the Field.

(Serana SPC: 2) - Leo SPC: 2)

'Now the fun can start.' Serana giggled: 'Draw!' She shouted.

'Since Tristan is on the Field I can Special Summon Isolde, Belle of the Underworld!' Next to Tristan a girl appeared, she looked really young she had short silver hair, two horns on her head she wore a dark-purple revealing top, matching skirt and arm-length fingerless gloves. (1000 ATK) 'I use the Effect of Isolde, once per turn I can Target two Zombies I control and change their Level, and I choose Level Six!' Isolde started to glow, shortly after Tristan started to glow as well. (Isolde & Tristan: LV 4- 6) 'I create the Overlay Network with Isolde and Tristan, both Level six!' Serana shouted, the sky broke open a huge swirling hole opened up, Serana's Monsters changed into two black orbs before they got sucked into the hole. 'I Xyz Summon Pilgrim Reaper!' Serana shouted, a monster dropped out of the hole, it was a skeleton without legs, wearing a black cloak and hood, half of its skull was revealed showing one glowing red eye, the other half of the face was covered by dirty hair, the reaper also had two wings and he carried a demonic-looking scythe in its hands. (? ATK: 2 ORU)

'Xyz Summon ey? Haven't seen these in a while.' Leo remarked.

'The Effect of Pilgrim Reaper kicks in, it gains 200 Attack Points for every Dark Monster in any Graveyard.' Serana explained.

'Only Shura the Blue Flame is in my Graveyard.' Leo smirked. (Pilgrim Reaper: 0- 200 ATK)

'Time to rack up these Attack Points shall we? By Detaching one Monster we both send the top five cards from our Deck to our Graveyard.' Serana explained, she removed one of the cards from under Pilgrim Reaper and discarded it Pilgrim Reaper became a bit stronger. (200- 400 ATK: 2- 1 ORU) The Grim Reaper flew at Leo and slashed him with his scythe, he got a message to discard five cards, Serana did the same, she looked at the cards they were: Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, Speed Spell - Power Baton, Il Blud, Pain Painter and Tutan Mask. 'Three Dark Monsters on my side.' Serana said as she discarded her cards, Pilgrim Reaper became stronger again. (400- 1000 ATK)

Then Leo looked at the five cards they were: Sirocco the Dawn, Gale the Whirlwind, Fane the Steel Chain, Speed Spell - Tune Up 123 and Ghibli the Searing Wind. 'Four Dark Monsters.' Leo muttered as he discarded them and again Pilgrim Reaper became stronger. (1000- 1800 ATK)

'Next.' Serana continued choosing another card from her hand: 'I Summon Mezuki!' Next to Pilgrim Reaper a horse-like creature appeared, it stood on two legs, had the head and legs of a horse the rest was humanoid, the creature snorted. (1700 ATK)

'Mezuki attacks Bora!' Serana shouted, the horse-man took a wicked spear from its back the Blackwing tried to defend itself, but Mezuki's spear was longer so the Zombie could stay out of Bora's reach, and with another Dark Monster in the Graveyard Pilgrim Reaper became stronger again. (1800- 2000 ATK)

'Leo! I hope you're ready! Here I come! Pilgrim Reaper attacks directly!'

Leo looked behind him only to see the Grim Reaper approaching, the scythe blinked in the light, then the weapon came down on Leo, the Duelist started to sway a bit, he bumped on the sidewalk luckily there were no pedestrians, Leo slowed down a bit Serana smiled at him as she passed him. 'My turn ends.' She shouted as she passed him.

(Serana: 7500) - (Leo: 6000)

(Serana SPC: 3) - Leo SPC: 1)

'You think you're the only one with Xyz Monsters Serana? Well you're wrong.' Leo muttered to himself. 'I draw!' He shouted.

'I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!' Leo's card appeared on the Field. 'I Special Summon Bora the Spear!' With a screech the Blackwing leaped back on the Field. (1700 ATK)

'Now I Normal Summon Zephyros the Elite.' Leo continued, the bird-man with blue hair and the long beak dropped from the sky and started to fly alongside Leo's D-Wheel. (1600 ATK)

'Serana, I create the Overlay Network with Zephyros and Bora!' Again the portal in the sky opened, the two Blackwings turned into two black orbs, they disappeared into the portal. 'Xyz Summon Ice Beast Zerofyne!' A woman made of ice dropped out of the portal, she wore black ice armor around her head, waist and arms on her back she had two wings made of black ice. (2000 ATK: 2 ORU)

Serana looked back at the Xyz Monster Leo had summoned. 'And here I thought I knew your Deck.' She said.

'I seldom use my Xyz Monsters.' Leo replied: 'Well since Bora wasn't Destroyed Call of the Haunted remains face-up on my side of the Field, so I use the Effect of Zerofyne, by Detaching one Monster all cards you control lose their Effects and Zerofyne gains 300 Attack Points for every face-up card on the Field other then itself.' Leo explained he removed Zephyros' card from under Zerofyne and he discarded it, one of the black orbs disappeared and Pilgrim Reaper got encased in ice, Zerofyne became stronger while Pilgrim Reaper became weaker. (Zerofyne: 2000- 2600 ATK: 2- 1 ORU, Pilgrim Reaper: 2000- 0 ATK)

'Serana, you might have thought of me as an easy prey, but I ranked at the top of the Dueling League.' Leo saw Serana looking back but she said nothing. 'Next I use the Effect from Zephyros in my Graveyard, I return the face-up Call of the Haunted to my hand and I pay 400 Life Points to Special Summon Zephyros!' The Trap card disappeared from the Field and Leo retrieved it next a beam of dark light came out of his D-Wheel, the ground broke open and Zephyros leaped back on the Field. (1600 ATK)

'Finally I Set my Call of the Haunted again.' Leo played the card from his hand it briefly appeared on the Field.

'Zephyros attack Pilgrim Reaper!' Leo commanded, the Blackwing charged forward and kicked the encased Grim Reaper, the Monster scattered into thousand pieces. 'Zerofyne direct attack!' Suddenly the back of Serana's D-Wheel got encased in ice, she was forced to slow down a great deal.

(Serana: 3300) - (Leo: 5600)

'Wipe that smirk of your face Leo, you had one lucky shot at my Life Points and you think you own the world now.' Serana scoffed.

'I end my turn.' Leo stated, ignoring Serana completely.

(Serana SPC: 1) - Leo SPC: 2)

'It is my turn, draw!' Serana shouted, she grinned as she looked at the card she just got, an uneasy feeling came over Leo.

'I activate Speed Spell - Overboost.' She stated, the Spell card briefly appeared, Serana gained four Speed Counters she accelerated and passed Leo. 'Now I use the Effect of Mezuki in my Graveyard, by Banishing it I can Special Summon a Zombie Monster from my Graveyard.' She explained, the card slipped from her Graveyard, Serana took the card and pocketed it. 'I Special Summon Il Blud!' She shouted, behind her D-Wheel a really nasty creature appeared it was a rather deformed man, with a large round body a ridiculous small head and really small and thin limps it had a shackle around its right leg and it wore a classic black-and-white striped prisoner uniform. (2100 ATK)

'Since Il Blud is a Gemini Monster and I haven't Normal Summoned yet, I Gemini Summon Il Blud.' The monstrosity started to glow, then suddenly it took the zipper of its uniform, to Leo's surprise instead op unzipping the uniform the stomach of the creature opened revealing a hideous face with a gigantic nose, eyes and a smiling mouth.

'Good luck I decided to skip lunch today, that thing is gross.' Leo muttered.

At that point they approached the end of the street, they could go left and right, Leo saw a roadblock on the left end, he prepared to take a right when Serana took a left kicking down the blockade, Leo sighted as he followed her, the terrain became rough Leo saw Serana had troubles keeping her D-Wheel straight, Leo had an easier job because of the stabilizers he had installed.

'Now that Il Blud is Gemini Summoned I can Special another Zombie from my Graveyard thanks to its Effect!' This time Leo looked away as the mouth of Il Blud opened and Isolde came crawling out covered in slime. (1000 ATK)

'Now I activate Speed Spell - Speed Fusion!' She bellowed, Il Blud and Isolde got surrounded by darkness. _'This feeling.'_ Leo thought: _'It is the same as when Serana faced Larry in the finals of the Elder Scrolls Tournament, a creature she got from Volkihar, don't tell me she still has it!'_

'The gate to the underworld opens, unleash the foul stench of death upon this realm, Fusion Summon the dragon of death! Arise, Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon!' Serana chanted, instead of the normal Fusion vortex a thick black mist appeared on the field, a deafening roar sounded from out of the darkness, then two gigantic claws appeared out of the darkness grabbing Il Blud and Isolde then a serpentine creature rose out of the darkness, it was covered in purple scales, it had wings made of bones, claw-like shoulder guards, a bone helmet and two black horns at the sides of its head. (3000 ATK)

'My death dragon will seal the deal Leo! I will make make you a scattered Blade by the end of this Duel!' Leo looked Serana in the eyes for a second as she looked back at him, her eyes were glowing with evil. 'You're not the Serana I once knew.' Leo muttered.

'Dragonecro attacks Zephyros!' Serana shouted, with incredible speed the dragon rushed at the Blackwing biting the Winged-Beast, though the wounds were severe Leo's Monster held on. 'Monster who battle with Dragonecro cannot be Destroyed, but when that Monster has an original Level and they are still around at the end of the battle, their Attack Points are reduced to zero and I get to Summon a Dark Soul Token with the original Level and Attack of the Monster my Dragonecro battled.'

Leo watched in horror as many green veins appeared on Zephyros, the Blackwing sank to its knees. (1600- 0 ATK)

Then a black goo appeared from out of Dragonecro's maw, slowly it took the shape of Zephyros. (1600 ATK)

 _'I see, she attacked Zephyros because the Effect of Dragonecro cannot affect Zerofyne because Xyz Monsters have a Rank instead of a Level.'_ Leo thought. 'Now my Dark Soul Token attacks Zephyros!' Serana's command broke Leo's thoughts, the fake Zephyros quickly rushed forward and kicked the real one in the stomach.

(Serana: 3300) - (Leo: 4000)

Leo slowed down a bit, Serana started to laugh. 'This is the power Lord Volkihar promised me! This power can be your power as well Leo, you only need to get off your D-Wheel and surrender!'

Leo looked at his former friend. 'I won't surrender and I won't give up on you Serana! I know Volkihar brainwashed you, and I will break his spell!'

Serana looked at Leo for a second then she spat on the ground. 'I Set one card and end my turn and because of Speed Spell - Overboost my Speed Counters are reduced to one.' The card briefly appeared on the Field, Serana slowed down a bit, she now had the same speed as Leo.

(Serana SPC: 2) - Leo SPC: 2)

'Draw!' Leo shouted.

'And I activate my Trap card!' Serana shouted. 'Fiendish Chain!' Chains shot out of the back of her D-Wheel they wrapped around Zerofyne.

 _'Darn now I cannot use the Effect of Zerofyne, well there is more than one way to deal with Dragonecro.'_

'I activate Call of the Haunted!' Leo roared, his Trap card spun around, the ground broke open and Bora the Spear leaped out of the hole. (1700 ATK)

'Next I Normal Summon Blizzard the Far North!' The white seagull appeared circling around Leo. (1300 ATK)

'Through the Effect of Blizzard I Special Summon Fane the Steel Chain!' This time a man-like creature appeared, it had wings instead of arms and he had bird-like talons as feet, for the rest it was dressed like a ninja, it knelt on one knee and shielded himself with its wings. (800 DEF)

'Now I Tune my Level two Blizzard to my Level two Fane and Level four Bora!' Blizzard changed into two rings, the other two Blackwing flew through them, suddenly Leo's Signer Mark started to glow.

'Black gales lead the way, ride the winds of freedom! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Winged Dragon!'

Jack sat on the couch in the living room, Kailyn and Violet were there as well, suddenly Kailyn grabbed her arm, she rolled up her sleeve her Signer Mark was burning, Violet and Jack felt the same burning feeling. 'It's Leo, I can feel it, the Signer Mark is telling me.' Jack muttered.

'He has Summoned Black-Winged Dragon, that means he is in trouble.' Violet added. 'Yes.' Jack said: 'Leo is a tough one, he went out to find Serana on her own, he already discovered the fact that Volkihar controls the camera's, Sector Security is dealing with that problem, the other Blades are trying to find out the exact location of Volkihar's Keep and we need to stay here in cast the Vampires decide to strike here, besides don't worry knowing Leo he didn't went in there without a plan.'

Black-Winged Dragon and Dragonecro tried to stare each other down.

'Lord Volkihar prepared me to face a Signer Dragon told me it would be dangerous, yet now that I see one I am less impressed than imagined.' Serana sneered.

'I am not done yet Serana, I activate my Speed Spell - High-Speed Crash! I Destroy Zerofyne and Dragonecro!' First Zerofyne exploded shards of ice struck down Dragonecro. 'Black-Winged Dragon direct attack, Noble Stream!' The blast set Serana off balance, thanks to the road being open Serana completely lost control, she bumped into Leo who pushed Serana away from him, she fell a bit behind before she managed to regain her balance. 'I shall end my turn here.' Leo said.

(Serana: 500) - (Leo: 4000)

(Serana SPC: 1) - Leo SPC: 3)

'Lucky shot again Leo, but you can't keep depending on luck.' Serana sneered. 'Or you just agree I am your better and you just surrender?' Leo replied. 'You wish darling, I draw!' Serana drew her card. 'I Set my card and end my turn.' She stated, the card briefly appeared vertically before it disappeared. 'Turn end.'

(Serana SPC: 2) - Leo SPC: 4)

'Then it's my turn again.' Leo quickly drew his card. 'Yes and I activate my Trap card!' Serana shouted, Call of the Haunted appeared on the Field and shortly after that the loud roar of Dragonecro sounded, mere seconds later the dragon flew over looking really angry. (3000 ATK)

'Now I take Call of the Haunted back in order to Special Summon Zephyros the Elite!' With a cry the Blackwing leaped back onto the Field. (1600 ATK)

(Serana: 500) - (Leo: 3600)

'Then I Release Zephyros in order to Normal Summon Elphin the Raven!' Zephyros got surrounded by a whirlwind of black feathers, when the feathers disappeared the monstrous dragon-like Blackwing stood in its place. (2200 ATK)

'Now that I Control a Blackwing I can Special Summon Oroshi the Squall!'

A small black bird appeared on the Field, it had blue feathers around its eyes and a red gem under its beak. (400 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level one Squall with my Level six Elphin!' Leo shouted, Oroshi changed into one ring, Elphin flew through it.

'Black gales lead the way, mighty shield takes flight! Synchro Summon! Soar, Blackwing Armor Master!' Leo chanted and the heavily armored Blackwing dropped out of the sky. (2500 ATK)

'Armor Master attack Dragonecro!' Leo shouted, the Blackwing charged in. 'When Armor Master battles I take no Damage and my Monster cannot be Destroyed by that Battle.' Leo explained, Armor Master slammed its fist against Dragonecro, the attack had no effect of Dragonecro the Blackwing retreated leaving one of its Wedge Counters behind.

'I Set one card, turn end.' Leo stated.

(Serana SPC: 3) - Leo SPC: 5)

 _'I've got you now Serana, my Wedge Counter is in place, if you do not Destroy my Armor Master you lose next turn, attacking my Black-Winged Dragon with Dragonecro then use the Dark Soul Token to Destroy Black-Winged Dragon won't give you enough Damage to wipe my Life Points out and if you find a way to Destroy my Armor Master I have my Call of the Haunted Set to Summon it again.'_

Serana looked at the Field. 'I draw.' She said: 'I see your plan Leo, it was flawless except for the one card in my hand, Dragonecro attacks Black-Winged Dragon! Dragonecro took its position across the Signer Dragon.

'Now I Discard from my hand the Monster card Aleister the Invoker!' Serana shouted: 'When discarded a Fusion Monster I Control gains 1000 Attack Points!' Serana yelled, Dragonecro let out a roar. (3000- 4000 ATK) Then its breath of darkness washed over Black-Winged Dragon, green veins appeared all over the Signer Dragon, Leo felt an enormous pain going through his Signer Mark, Black-Winged Dragon became weaker. (2800- 0 ATK) Then a Dark Soul Token looking like Black-Winged Dragon appeared. (2800 ATK)

'End it!' Serana bellowed, Leo hit the brakes on his D-Wheel Serana shot past him, she looked back and smiled at Leo as his Life Points plummeted down.

(Serana: 500) - (Leo: 0)

Even though he had lost the Duel, Leo was grinning as he looked at Serana disappear in the distance.

 **Some time later: Blades HQ.**

Leo stormed into the living room, Violet sat on the ground her cards around her, she was taking some notes, Kailyn was leaning against her, fast asleep, Jack was barely awake himself, somewhere when Leo was gone Jill had returned she sat behind the computer, when Leo barged in Jack was awake at once, Violet looked up from her cards and Kailyn screamed ''Vampires!'' Before she realized she had fallen asleep.

'Leo you okay?' Jack immediately asked.

'No time Jack, Jill can you please move I need the computer for a second.' Leo didn't wait for response but instead opened a program and started to type in a series of commands. 'Leo care to explain what is going on? Did you beat Serana?' Jack asked, Leo pressed the enter button and a map of New-York opened up, there was a moving dot. 'No Jack I lost the Duel, remember she used that Dragonecro during the tournament, well she still has that card, she was too much for me but I never Dueled her to beat her.' Leo grinned: 'Guys look at the screen and see the dot.' Leo proudly said: 'You know that during our Duel I bumped into Serana and when I did I placed a tracker on her D-Wheel.'

The dot on the screen was moving at high speed. 'Volkihar controls the camera systems as I managed to find out, to be able to do that he needs access to a pretty strong network, if Volkihar really is in the underground we would catch all the signals when we scanned for his activity.' Leo started to explain, Jack knew he better be quiet now. 'Also the signal jammers couldn't be operated from the underground, they need a satellite connection, Volkihar might be hiding in the underground, the technical part of his hideout is clearly not, besides those Vampires come and go out of the city, we had all entrances to the underground guarded and they never came through them.' Leo paused and looked at Jack.

'That has been bugging me Leo, but that tracker where did you get it? The Blades do not have that tech.'

Leo chuckled: 'Nope, but the Nightingales have, Nocturnal basically made me a Nightingale, I tried hard not to accept that fact, but I decided to embrace that part of my fate, Tia the leader of the Nightingales was so kind to give me that tracker.' At that point the dot on the screen disappeared. 'Looks like Serana came close to their base, since Serana used a spectral D-Wheel the tracker disappeared when the D-Wheel disappeared.'

Leo took place behind the computer. 'But we got her location, now we go from map view to normal view, the screen changed showing an outside location, Jack saw Leo smiling. 'Look at that, a couple of years back they were building a new town at the border of New-York, there the more problematic and criminal people would be forced to live under surveillance, the town was completed but was never taken in use because of some false documents, the town fell in disrepair.' Leo concluded his explanation, the computer screen now showed a bunch of new-looking yet broken houses, but most of the windows were gone, there was graffiti everywhere, there were also several flower perks full of weed and dead plants, in the center of the ghost-town stood a half broken down church.

Leo stood up again: 'Now I had my suspicions so I had Sector Security giving me some information, the false document was written by the project manager of the town, like I said he wanted criminals and problematic people living there outside New-York now that project manager was Vladimir L. Hariko, a Russian man.' Leo looked around the room for a second. 'Come on, it's obvious! Vladimir is what people think of a typical Vampire name, if you take the first letter the ''V'' from Vladimir and the ''L'' then his last name Hariko, shuffle the letters a bit and you get Volkihar.' Leo gave his friends a few seconds to let it sink in. 'Volkihar wanted a safe place, so he had the town build, then somebody accidentally found out the documents were fake and nobody ever looked back at the now ghost-town.' Leo concluded.

'I see.' Jack replied: 'He has enough space for all his computers, nobody comes there so it is a secluded location, only the underground part remains.'

Leo laughed again: 'The church in the middle of the town so happened to be build upon one of the old emergency exits of the underground, Volkihar has planned this whole thing far in advance.'

'Yes.' Jack said as he walked to the door: 'And now we will bring him down, Jill inform Clair and tell her that I want the Dawnguard to surround the ghost-town, have Sector Security patrol New-York, I want everybody who isn't a Blade, Dawnguard or Sector Security inside their houses, the rest of the Blades meet up at Times Square, I will have further instructions then, we meet in an hour...' At that moment an emergency broadcast appeared on the computer screen, entire legions of Vampires were marching in the streets people were trying to flee while the Vampires were destroying windows and plundering stores. 'Everyone one with me now, we're at war.' At that moment Jack saw Eddy on the screen with Grimsley next to him.

'Violet, Kailyn I want the two of you to go out there, take out Eddy and Grimsley, I want them alive.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **All the pieces are together, time to assault Volkihar's Keep.**

 **At the moment Jack wanted to attack Volkihar, the entire Vampire army is taking over the streets of New-York, they are being guided by Eddy and Grimsley, now Violet and Kailyn and an army of Sector Security officers need to stop the invasion while the other Blades and the Dawnguard attack Volkihar's base of operations. ''War.'' Coming next.**


	14. War

**Everything is in place, the Dawnguard is helping the Blades, thanks to Leo the Court of Volkihar's base is found in a ghost-town.**

 **Meanwhile a small army of Volkihar followers go through the city on a rampage with Eddy and Grimsley as their leaders, Jack ordered Kailyn and Violet to deal with the situation and arrest the two vampires.**

 **14\. War.**

Kailyn and Violet were racing to downtown New-York, somewhere there were Eddy and Grimsley.

'Do you think it is a trap?' Kailyn asked.

'I'm sure it is, but we still need to do this.' Came Violet's reply.

'At least we know what we get into.' Said Kailyn: 'Jack had that bomb Eddy used to destroy the blood bank examine, the shell and the chemicals used for the explosion were all natural ingredients, a method used by the Forsworn, when Jack ran Eddy's name through the Sector Security criminal list his name and picture came up as one of the Eco-terrorists.'

Violet sighted: 'That doesn't make things any easier.'

Suddenly Violet stopped, the sun was starting to set giving the sky an orange color, in the light that was left Kailyn saw why Violet had stopped, a few dozen men and women all dressed in black clothing, some wore robes with hoods other wore bathrobes and a ski mask, others wore simple black T-shirts and black jeans and a cloth around the lower half of their face. 'It seems that our victims has arrived!' One voice sounded in the darkness, the lanky Eddy stepped forward still wearing his ragged clothes.

'Eddy, remember what Lord Volkihar told us, no fooling around.' A heavier and calmer voice spoke, a muscular man stepped to the front, he was wearing a black trench-coat and matching jeans, his head was bald.

'Eddy I want to get this over with, you know I never asked for this, I'd rather stay at Lord Volkihar's side.' Grimsley looked at Violet and Kailyn.

'My life changed for the better after I met Lord Volkihar, I shall repay his kindness by bringing him the heads of his enemies.'

Kailyn silently put on her hood, a sign she was getting nervous.

'Well enough sentimental stuff big guy.' Eddy said, he leaped to the front.

'This is my Duel Field from now on, so this Duel won't be a normal Duel.' Eddy spread his arms, the wall of Vampires disappeared as the Vampires stepped to the side, revealing four heavy-looking boxes, there was a small chain and cuff attached to each of the boxes a wire with an USB port was sticking out of the front of the boxes.

'What is the meaning of this?' Violet gasped as suddenly she and Kailyn were grabbed by a few Vampires, they were pushed to the boxes where another Vampire put the cuffs around their left leg, Eddy and Grimsley walked to the other boxes where they put the cuffs around their own legs, then the Vampires proceeded to click the USB port in their Duel Disk, something in the boxes started to buzz, Eddy and Grimsley also put the USB ports in their Duel Disk.

'We are all stuck to a bomb here!' Eddy laughed, Kailyn and Violet looked at each other, Violet saw the panic in Kailyn's eyes.

'This is how it works.' Eddy started: 'This will be a Tag-Team separate Fields and Graveyards, shared Life Points, when your Life Points reach zero the bomb in front of you explodes, try to pull out the USB port the bomb explodes.' Then Eddy and Grimsley activated their Duel Disks and D-Gazers, Violet and Kailyn did the same.

'Ladies go first.' Kailyn stated, she looked at Violet who nodded at her all four drew their opening hand. 'Duel!' All four of them shouted.

(Kailyn & Violet: 8000) - (Grimsley & Eddy: 8000)

'My turn.' Kailyn said, she took a card from her hand. 'I activate the Continuous Spell card, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!' As the Spell card appeared the throne appeared behind the two Blades then the pillars rose up from the ground the red curtains appeared behind the pillars after that. 'Now that Valhalla is on the Field if I control no Monsters I can Special Summon one from my hand.' Kailyn took another card from her hand: 'I Special Summon Counselor Lily!' Before her the Fairy Tuner appeared. (400 ATK)

'Next I Normal Summon Hecatrice!' The Wood Elf continued, above her the golden statue appeared. (1500 ATK)

'I Tune my Level three Counselor Lily to my Level four Hecatrice!' Lily changed into three rings, Hecatrice flew through the rings.

'Guardian of the mystical forest, make your light pierce the darkness! Synchro Summon! Dream, Ancient fairy Dragon!' With a loud roar the beautiful dragon flew over the Field a few times before landing behind Kailyn. (2100 ATK)

'Finally I activate the Field Spell, Luminous Spark!' Violet took two pairs of sunglasses out of her pocket she handed one over to Kailyn the other she put on herself, then a bright light shone over the Field, Ancient Fairy Dragon became stronger. (2100- 2600 ATK)

'Turn end.'

Grimsley looked at Eddy. 'You go first big guy.' Eddy said.

'What you want Eddy.' Grimsley sighted he looked at the cards in his hand then took three of them. 'I Summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior.'

A man-sized Monster appeared before Grimsley, it was completely clad in gray armor, it had a magnet on its helmet and his chest, in his hands he carried a shield with a magnet on it and a sword with a magnet as guard. (1400 ATK)

'Next I activate Double Summon.' Grimsley continued, the Spell card briefly appeared on the Field. 'I Summon Beta the Magnet Warrior!' Next to Alpha a smaller yellow Monster appeared, it had pointed feet without toes, it held a U shaped magnet in its hands, and it had a round head with two sides of a magnet sticking out of it. (1700 ATK) 'I end my turn.'

Violet looked at the Field. _'Magnet Warriors and the old versions at that, unless...'_ She looked at her partner Kailyn who didn't seem to share Violet's concern. 'I draw!' Violet shouted: 'From my hand I activate the Continuous Spell card: Seed Cannon!' An ugly plant appeared next to Violet, it had big leaves covered with thorns and a closed orange bud hanging on the stem. 'Now whenever a Plant-Type Monster is Summoned I get to place one Plant Counter on Seed Cannon, and in that regard I Summon Phoenixian Seed!' Violet played another card from her hand, the small seed with the vertical eye appeared on the Field, the orange bud on Seed Cannon opened a little bit. (800 ATK)

'Next I Release Phoenixian Seed so I can Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis. The seed started to glow then bloomed into the amaryllis, (2200 ATK) the bud of Seed Cannon opened up some more.

'Since I cannot attack on this turn I end my turn.'

'So it's my turn now.' Eddy stated he casually drew his card, Violet could see the madness in his eyes. 'You really think I let you interfere with Lord Volkihar's plans?' Nobody answered Eddy's question, Eddy cracked his neck and took a card from his hand. 'I Summon Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior!' A knight-like robot appeared before Eddy, its helmet-like head, chest armor and legs were all attached by an electric rod, in its left hand it held a shield in its right hand a magnet with two electric rods sticking out of it (1700 ATK)

 _'I knew it.'_ Violet thought: _'Grimsley uses the old Magnet Warriors while Eddy uses the upgraded versions, Eddy doesn't show it but he created those bombs that destroyed all the blood-banks, he is not only a pyrotechnisian but he seems to be a technician as well, maybe he build the jamming devices.'_

'Eddy just what is your story? You make it look like you're just crazy but you are a technical genius.' Violet said, Eddy looked at her. 'Complimenting me doesn't help you get out of this situation, but if you want to know my story, I shall keep it short, I used to be a member of The Forsworn, those eco-terrorists made good use of my skills to craft bombs with only natural components but they held me back, I was never allowed to do anything, they only wanted to me to make bombs, so I decided to use my skills and blow them to pieces, unfortunately they had locked me inside my room, I had to leap out of the window, broke my bones and everything fortunately however a Vampire found me I convinced him to bite me so I could save my life, he did and I retreated into the dank sewers, after a few days of intense pain I became a Vampire and my wounds healed, after that I found out that part of the Forsworn cell I was part of survived the explosion, I searched them all out and killed them one-by-one after that I found the Vampire who helped me and I helped myself to his supply of human blood after I killed him, when I searched his body I found an invitation to join Volkihar's army, I took the man to his meeting, when Volkihar saw me with his dead recruit he saw my potential and took me in.' Eddy concluded his story.

'Thank you for sharing your story Eddy, now I know I shouldn't take pity on you, for all those murders you did you will be stuck in jail for the rest of your life.' Violet said, Eddy looked at her with a dirty look on his face. 'You won't get that chance! I activate the Effect of my Alpha, which allows me to take this card into my hand.' He took his Deck and took a card almost on top of it, he showed it, the card was a Level eight Monster called: Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior. 'Next I Banish the Alpha from my Field together with a Beta the Electromagnet Warrior and a Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior, next to Alpha a smaller red robot appeared it had a flat head with no eyes, small arms ending in claws and small legs, next to Beta the third Electromagnet Warrior appeared it was a small robot with a round body with a small head and a magnet collar, it's arms were stuck to its magnetic shoulders to top it off it had rather stubby legs.

Eddy pocketed the three cards. 'By Banishing my three Electromagnet Warrior I can Special Summon the Berserkion I just moved to my hand.'

The three Electromagnet Warriors fell apart in parts, the head and chest were those of Alpha, the shoulder parts and arms were those of Gamma, in its hand the weapon of Alpha appeared, the legs were those of Alpha again and Beta formed the feet of the warrior. (3000 ATK)

Eddy looked at Ancient Fairy Dragon. 'Ancient Fairy Dragon, a Light Monster and you showed Fairy Monsters before, the chance you have Honest is great, so I attack Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!' Berserkion used its sword-like weapon to cut down the plant, Amaryllis spat out some seeds that exploded around Eddy.

(Kailyn & Violet: 7200) - (Grimsley & Eddy: 7200)

'Now I activate Swords of Revealing Light and end my turn.' Eddy stated, swords made out of light descended around his opponent's Field.

'It's my turn.' Kailyn shouted as she drew her card.

'I Summon Fairy Archer!' The small fairy dressed in purple appeared, her bow aimed at Eddy. (1400 ATK)

'Because of Swords of Revealing Light I cannot attack so I use Fairy Archer's Effect, it deals 400 Damage for each Light Monster I control.' Fairy Archer took two arrows one struck Eddy the other one struck Grimsley.

(Kailyn & Violet: 6400) - (Grimsley & Eddy: 7200)

'Next I activate my Swords of Revealing Light and I end my turn.'

This time around Eddy and Grimsley the light swords appeared.

'My turn.' Grimsley said, he smiled as he looked at his card.

'I Release the Alpha and Beta from my Field together with Gamma from my hand so I can Summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior.' He stated, next to his other Magnet Warrior a smaller red Magnet Warrior appeared, it had a round body with a magnet as collar and a blue S on the center, small pointy feet and short arms, for the rest it had two mechanical wings on its back.

Suddenly the Magnet Warriors started to combine into a mighty warrior, it had several magnets around its body, in its hand it held Alpha's sword and it had Gamma's wings on its back and a golden helmet covering its entire face. (3500 ATK)

'Now I activate Polymerization!' Grimsley roared the portal opened up, Valkyrion and Berserkion stepped through the portal, Kailyn and Violet could here galloping of mechanical feet then a monstrous mechanical creature stormed out of the portal, it was a Centaur-like creature standing on red and black mechanical legs, it's upper-body was mostly that of Berserkion it had the wings of Valkyrion and an upgraded version of Valkyrion's sword, it wore a golden and black helmet then a mean-looking laser gun came out of its back. (4000 ATK)

Kailyn looked frightened at the monstrosity towering above her.

'Don't think you are safe behind your Swords of Revealing Light because I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!' Grimsley played the Spell card the storm whipped up and the swords scattered one-by-one.

'Now Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot attacks Ancient Fairy Dragon! Superconductive Sword Slash!' The monstrosity charged forward, Ancient Fairy Dragon wrapped its body around Imperion but the Battlebot simply slashed the dragon in half.

(Kailyn & Violet: 5800) - (Grimsley & Eddy: 7200)

'I end my turn.' Grimsley stated.

Eddy started to laugh: 'Now this is the fun part, you are never safe from Imperion, since it is a combination of our two Monsters both Grimsley and I can command it on our turn!'

Violet wiped some sweat from her brow. 'I draw!' She shouted.

'I Set two cards.' Violet continued one card appeared horizontally with a vertically placed card behind it.

'Now I end my turn, thus I Banish Phoenixian Seed so I can Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!' The plant started to sprout out of the ground, (0 DEF) the bud of Seed Cannon opened up even more.

'Hiding behind a zero Defense Monster and a Set Monster? Then you have that Set Spell or Trap card, this does reek of a Trap.' Grimsley noticed, Eddy looked for a second at his companion. 'You know Grimsley, I had that figured, remember I am the brains here, you're just here to support MY Electromagnet Warriors.' Grimsley gave Eddy a dirty look but Eddy didn't saw that, instead he drew his card. 'I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Luminous Spark!' For a second time the typhoon appeared, the light slowly faded.

'Imperion attacks that defending Monster! Superconductive Sword Slash!'

The reversed card disappeared in its place a bird made of leaves appeared on the tips of its wings and on top of its head it had a rose bud, the creature shielded itself. (1500 DEF)

'Now that you Attack a Plant-Type Monster I activate Wall of Thorns!'

Violet's Trap card opened up.

'Then I Counter it with the Effect of Imperion, once per turn when a Monster Effect activates or a Spell or Trap activates Imperion negates it! Imperion Laser!' Violet saw the laser on the back of Imperion charging, with three quick shots the Trap card was blown apart, then Imperion charged in slicing Violet's Monster in half. 'You just Destroyed my Bird of Roses, this allows me to Special Summon two Plant Tuners from my Deck! Bloom Copy Plant and Angel Trumpeter!' First a creature made of plant roots appeared, it had a fist-like ''head'' with two bright blue eyes peering out of it, (0 DEF) next to it the small creature hiding in leaves appeared, since it was defending the leaves were hiding the creature. (1600 DEF) Because two more Plant-Type Monsters were Summoned the bud of Seed Cannon completely opened, it started to glow.

'I Set one card.' Eddy stated, it appeared behind Imperion. 'Turn end.'

Kailyn quickly drew her card. _'Swords of Revealing Light will disappear this turn, I could use the Effect of Fairy Archer, but they will just stop that Effect and Destroy my Monster.'_

'I change my Fairy Archer to Defense Mode.' She stated, Fairy Archer knelt and shielded herself with her bow. (600 DEF)

'Then I Set one card.' Kailyn continued, a vertical placed card appeared behind Fairy Archer. 'Turn end.' One by one the Swords of Revealing Light scattered.

'My turn.' Grimsley said, he drew his card: 'These two Tuners on the Field, they worry me, Imperion attacks Copy Plant! Superconductive Sword Slash!' Grimsley shouted, Imperion charged in again, he leaped over Violet then turned around and came galloping back he sliced the plant Tuner in half. 'Then I activate my Trap card!' Eddy roared, his card spun around: 'Michizure! With this card I Destroy Angel Trumpeter!' The ground under Violet's second Monster broke open the Plant Tuner fell in.

Eddy and Grimsley looked at each other Grimsley slightly nodded.

'Now I Set a card and end my turn.' Grimsley stated, the card appeared vertically on his side of the Field.

'My turn! Draw!' Violet shouted.

'I activate my Trap card.' Grimsley stated: 'The Continuous Trap card, Final Attack Orders!' Fairy Archer stood up, (1400 ATK) Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis also changed to Attack Mode. (2200 ATK)

'Now I Send my Seed Cannon to the Graveyard then it deals 500 Damage for each Counter on it, Seed Cannon has five Counters!' A rain of seeds shot out of the Seed Cannon, Grimsley and Eddy covered their faces with their arms, but the barrage of seeds send then back as far as their chains allowed them.

(Kailyn & Violet: 5800) - (Grimsley & Eddy: 4700)

'Violet I shall help you, I activate Call of the Haunted!' Kailyn shouted, her Trap card opened up. 'I Summon Counselor Lily!' The Nurse Tuner came crawling out of the ground. (400 ATK)

'Kailyn, thank you, this is what I needed.' Violet took a card from her hand. 'I Summon Lord Poison.' The root-creature covered with thorns appeared out of the ground. (1500 ATK)

'Now I Tune Kailyn's Level three Counselor Lily to my Level four Lord Poison!' Lily changed into three green rings, Lord Poison flew through them.

'Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!' Red petals rained down on the Field, suddenly they all gathered in the middle with a roar the Signer Dragon broke out of the storm of petals. (2400 ATK)

 _'I've got them now, I have Monster Reborn in my hand, they will negate the destruction Effect of Black Rose Dragon, then I use Monster Reborn to Summon one of Kailyn's Light Monsters, Kailyn has Honest in her hand, if I attack Kailyn can use Honest, since they used the Effect of Imperion on Black Rose Dragon their Monster is destroyed.'_

'I use the Effect of Black Rose Dragon! Black Rose Gale!'

Petals started to swirl around the Field as a powerful wind set in. 'I use the Effect of Imperion...' Grimsley stated but Eddy stopped him.

'Let them do it Grimsley, our opponents know about Imperion's Effects, they are not recklessly activating their Effects, they want us to use Imperion to stop their Black Rose so they will have some card combination to take it out.' Violet and Kailyn looked at each other, the petal storm blew away all the cards on the Field, slowly Imperion was covered in rose petals and finally the monstrosity succumbed.

Since Amaryllis was destroyed seeds exploded all around Eddy and Grimsley.

(Kailyn & Violet: 5800) - (Grimsley & Eddy: 3900)

'Now I've got you! When Imperion is Destroyed by my opponent's card Effect I can Special Summon one Valkyrion the Magna Warrior and one Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior from my Deck!' Before Eddy the two combinations of the Magnet Warriors appeared. (Valkyrion: 3500 ATK, Berserkion: 3000 ATK)

'Eddy!' Grimsley bellowed: 'You had a Valkyrion in your Deck?'

Eddy chuckled. 'Of course I had Grimsley, I already told you, you were here to support MY Magnet Warriors, I'd anticipated they would Destroy Imperion, now I have control of our two Boss Monsters, I will take them out in one fell swoop.' Grimsley wanted to protest, he was foaming a bit.

'I Set one card and end my turn.' Violet stated, a card appeared in her Spell/Trap card Zone. 'In my End Phase I Banish Lord Poison and Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!' Violet shouted, once again the plant reappeared on the Field. (0 DEF)

'It's my turn!' Eddy roared.

'I activate Foolish Burial!' Eddy said, the Spell card appeared on the Field: 'I Send Beta the Electromagnet Warrior to my Graveyard.' Eddy took the card from his Deck and discarded it.

'Now I activate the Effect of Berserkion! I Banish Beta the Electromagnet Warrior from my Graveyard so I can Destroy your Set card!' The Trap card Violet had Set last turn opened up, it was Negate Attack, the card scattered.

'Berserkion attacks Amaryllis!' Again the plant got sliced in half and again the seeds exploded around Eddy.

(Kailyn & Violet: 5800) - (Grimsley & Eddy: 3100)

'Valkyrion direct attack!' Eddy roared, the Magna Warrior heaved its sword then charged in, Violet blocked the strike with her Duel Disk.

(Kailyn & Violet: 2300) - (Grimsley & Eddy: 3100)

'I end my turn.' Eddy stated.

'My turn.' Kailyn said, she drew her card she looked at the two cards she now had.

 _'I only have one Monster card: Honest in my hand here but I cannot risk to lose it in case Violet needs that card.'_

'I Set one card and end my turn.' Kailyn stated, the card appeared vertically on her Field. 'Say Grimsley, it must feel rather weird to see Eddy control your Monster, you could have dealt a lot of Damage during your turn but now, well I don't fear you now Grimsley.'

Grimsley gritted his teeth, he silently drew his card.

'I Summon Beta the Magnet Warrior!' He roared, the yellow magnet appeared on the Field. (1700 ATK)

'Direct attack!' Grimsley bellowed, his Monster charged forward and started to clobber Kailyn.

(Kailyn & Violet: 600) - (Grimsley & Eddy: 3100)

 _'I will show them and Eddy, I have Dimension Wall, it is clear to me they have a plan to take us out, even if they attack now I use my Dimension Wall so they take the damage instead, I will win us the Duel!'_

'I Set one card and end my turn.' Grimsley stated, the card appeared behind his Beta the Magnet Warrior.

'Grimsley.' Violet said as she drew her card: 'I admire the fact you stay so calm, Eddy not only took your Monster but your dignity as well, because he was selfish we win the Duel.' At that point something snapped in Grimsley. 'Yeah Eddy! I think she is right! You think you are so smart but I'm not stupid either! You want to take all the glory for yourself!'

Eddy turned to face his partner: 'Listen you dimwit! They want us to fight are you so stupid you don't see it?' Eddy replied.

'Don't try to talk yourself out of it Eddy! It isn't only today, but you always treat me like a moron...'

Kailyn and Violet listened to their bickering for a bit, then she drew her card. 'Kailyn, should I even try to tell them what I'm doing?' Kailyn shook her head. 'Well in that case...' Violet played one card from her hand, it was Monster Reborn, in a storm of petals Black Rose Dragon reappeared. (2400 ATK)

Then Violet played the last card from her hand, this time it was Book of Moon, Valkyrion disappeared and a reversed card appeared in its place.

'Then I shall just use Black Rose Dragon's Effect, by Banishing Angel Trumpeter!' Violet took the card from her Graveyard and she pocketed it, thorned vines came out from between of Black Rose Dragon's petals, Valkyrion was lifted from the ground, bound by the vines. (3500- 0 ATK)

Violet pointed at Valkyrion, Black Rose Dragon started to crush it.

'Then I shall help you by activating Ego Boost!' Kailyn shouted, her Spell card turned around, Black Rose Dragon let out an angry roar, this got the attention of Eddy and Grimsley. (2400- 3400 ATK)

'No!' Grimsley roared: 'I can't activate my Trap card anymore! Eddy thanks to your stupid bickering I missed my chance to activate Dimension Wall! I could have won the Duel here!' Eddy wanted to reply but a storm of petals washed over them.

(Kailyn & Violet: 600) - (Grimsley & Eddy: 0)

The boxes in front of Eddy and Grimsley started to smoke.

'No, o God, please don't! I don't want to die! My Deck was perfect!' Eddy started to cry suddenly the box stopped smoking and nothing happened, Eddy started to cackle: 'Kidding! You'd really thought I would throw our lives away just like that?' Casually he took a key out of his pocket and he removed the shackle from his leg then he started to run.

Violet cursed loudly, Grimsley took another key out of his pocket he unlocked the cuff around his leg then he threw the key at Violet.

'The key is universal.' Violet freed herself and Kailyn, at that moment it slowly started to rain, Kailyn took her bow from her back she aimed it at Grimsley then she drew an arrow and placed It on the bow, Violet drew one of her swords and held it leveled with Grimsley's neck.

'No need to draw your weapons, I won't attack you, you know that I was really different a few months back?' Kailyn lowered her bow while Violet kept her sword aimed at the Vampire's neck.

Grimsley continued his story: 'I started out as a Thalmor, I never took things seriously, when I suffered my defeat against Juliet during the tournament I couldn't return to Lucien, he would kill me it was then one of Volkihar's men offered me a position at Volkihar's court, from that moment on I started to take things seriously.' Grimsley continued, at that point the Vampires formed a circle around Grimsley. 'I treated these Vampires with respect unlike Eddy, so I'm sorry Blades I have to retreat. Try to stop me if you want, but every single one of these men and women gladly give their life to protect me, now I don't want any more bloodshed.' Grimsley started to walk backwards, the circle of Vampires now formed a wall of several layers blocking the road.

Violet sheathed her sword, Kailyn put away her bow and arrow.

Meanwhile Jack and the other Blades were approaching the ghost-town, suddenly Jack skidded to a stop.

'Jack, what's wrong?' Leo asked through his D-Gazer.

'There on the road.' Jack pointed out, a girl was sitting on the road on her knees, she was wearing black robes, Jack saw her long brown hair getting wet of the rain that just started, she was looking at the road, Jack saw her Vampire eyes.

'It's her.' Jack said as he dismounted his D-Wheel.

'Jack who is she?' Leo asked.

'Lyla.' Jack replied: 'Leo, this can be a trap, but I cannot let this opportunity go, you go ahead, start the attack without me.'

Leo nodded, then he accelerated and drove off, followed by the other Blades.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Lyla, the One-Fanged Priestess sitting in the middle of the road?**

 **This can only be a trap and Jack walks into it with open eyes.**

 **What will await Jack? Find out next time. ''Shroud of Darkness'' coming next.**


	15. Shroud of Darkness

**While Violet and Kailyn faced off against Eddy and Grimsley, Jack and the remaining Blades sped toward the ghost-town to take down Volkihar, when they were almost there Jack stopped.**

 **A girl was sitting in the middle of the street, Jack recognized the girl as Lyla, Jack knew this could be a trap but he had to try anyway.**

 **15\. Shroud of Darkness.**

Leo was speeding toward the ghost-town he was followed by the other Blades, Jack was speaking to Leo through the D-Gazer: 'Leo, this is the plan, don't wait for me we need to push, Volkihar knows we're coming, have the Dawnguard attack first let them draw out the Vampires, if by any chance Eddy and Grimsley escape have Clair and Larry deal with them, then have Drake's team and the other Blades find a way in I trust you to make the right calls Leo, but remember Volkihar is priority he must not survive, Serana and Juliet are second.'

Leo said nothing but Jack knew he had understood.

Jack approached Lyla, the Vampire looked up: 'You are the Dragonborn.' She noticed, Jack could see she had only one fang as she spoke.

'Lyla, I place you under arrest, you can come quietly.'

Lyla grinned, she slowly stood up, Jack didn't trust it, his hand moved to the hilt of his sword, then suddenly Lyla pushed him and started to run, Jack grabbed a wire out of his pocket it had a claw at each end of the wire, he threw it at Lyla the claw grabbed her Duel Disk, then Jack attached the other end to his own Duel Disk.

Lyla looked at the wire attached to her Duel Disk, then it suddenly turned on together with her D-Gazer, Lyla had a standard Duel Disk and D-Gazer. 'Lyla, I didn't want to fight you, you have gone through enough as it is, but you didn't want to surrender so you leave me no choice.'

The Vampire girl looked at the Dragonborn, she said nothing.

'You can have the first move.' Jack said.

'That is your mistake.' Lyla replied, her whole demeanor had changed, Jack could see the fire burning in her eyes. 'You made a mistake coming here Jack, Lord Volkihar trained me, be it to defend myself, but I will earn his love by serving you to him.' Lyla drew her opening hand.

 _'Lyla what has Volkihar done to you, you appear to be helpless yet now I can feel your Duelist Soul burning brightly, I might even get to enjoy this.'_

Jack also drew his opening hand. 'Duel!' The both of them shouted.

(Lyla: 8000) - (Jack: 8000)

Lyla looked at her hand closely and slowly looking at her card. 'You're lucky Jack, you are the first one to see this Deck.' Then she took a card from her hand. 'I Summon Darklord Nurse Reficule!' Before Lyla a woman appeared, she had long blue pointed hair, she had three fingers on her back with a thin membrane between the first and second finger and between the second and third fingers forming demonic-looking wings, for the rest she wore a tunic made of bandages with a metal belt her arms and legs were entirely covered with bandages. (1400 ATK)

'Next I Equip my Nurse Reficule with Mist Body.' She continued, the Continuous Spell appeared on the Field, then a thin layer of mist formed around Nurse Reficule. _'She really want to keep this weak-looking Monster on the Field, I don't know what is does and her Duel Disk Jammer blocks my D-Gazer.'_

'Come on Lyla, show me a real Monster, not this mummy-wannabe.' Jack said, trying to make her angry, but Lyla didn't react to the provocation.

'Jack, I have a Monster I can Special Summon to your side of the Field! Silent Wobby!' Lyla approached Jack and handed a card to him. 'I Special Summon it in Defense Mode.' Lyla stated, Jack placed the card on his Duel Disk, a mechanical shark-like fish appeared on Jack's side of the Field. (2000 DEF)

'By Summoning this card to your side of the Field I get to Draw a card.' Lyla explained, then she drew her card. 'Also, you gain 2000 Life Points, but thanks to Nurse Reficule here all Effect that heal you will hurt you. Anti-Cure!' Lyla shouted, the bandages covering Nurse Reficule's arms lashed out wrapping themselves around Jack, then they started to crush him, Jack gasped for breath after the Nurse let him go.

(Lyla: 8000) - (Jack: 6000)

 _'So this is her plan? That can't be all, her entire Deck can't be build around Nurse Reficule, she must have some back-up plan.'_

Jack looked at Silent Wobbly. 'A Level four Monster.' He muttered.

'Don't think about using my Silent Wobby as a Synchro Material.' The Vampire girl spoke. 'I activate the Continuous Spell card: March of the Monarchs!' She played the card and it materialized on the Field. 'As long as this card is on the Field no Monsters can be Summoned from the Extra Deck.' She explained.

'Next I Set two cards and I end my turn.' The cards appeared vertically behind Nurse Reficule.

'My turn.' Jack said, he drew his first card.

'I activate my Trap card!' Lyla shouted, one of her two cards opened up. 'This is Gift Card which would give you 3000 Life Points, but now you take 3000! Anti-Cure!' Again the bandage wrapped around Jack, this time they squeezed him tighter, Jack could feel the strains of the bandages on his chest and arms.

'And I activate Wall of Revealing Light!' Lyla continued, her second card opened up. 'I pay 4000 Life Points so that Monsters you control with 4000 or less Attack points cannot attack!' Lyla got surrounded by a red light, when the light disappeared a barrier appeared between her and Jack.

(Lyla: 4000) - (Jack: 3000)

'I'm sorry Lyla, the Blades are in a war against your master Volkihar, two of my friends are fighting Eddy and Grimsley they will soon be arrested, I'm taking you out now!' Jack took a card from his hand: 'I Summon Junk Synchron!' He shouted, the small orange robot appeared on the Field. (1300 ATK)

'A Tuner? You forgot you cannot Synchro Summon?' Lyla sneered.

'No I haven't.' Jack replied he took a card from his hand. 'I activate Spell Shattering Arrow, I can Destroy all face-up Spell cards on your side of the Field, then you take 500 Damage for each card destroyed!' Two arrows made of light appeared before Jack, the first one shot through Mist Body, the thin layer of mist disappeared around Nurse Reficule, then the arrow pierced Lyla's chest, the second arrow pierced March of the Monarchs and again Lyla was hit in her chest.

(Lyla: 3000) - (Jack: 3000)

Lyla was holding her chest, Jack could see tears welling up in her eyes. 'It will soon be over Lyla, I will take you to Blades HQ there you will be safe.' Jack spoke in a kind voice, Lyla looked him in the eyes, then she sank to her knees. 'I Tune my Level three Junk Synchron to your Silent Wobbly!' Junk Synchron ripped the small cord, the engine on its back started to roar, then he changed into three rings, Silent Wobbly flew through them. 'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, become the power to overcome the darkness! Synchro Summon! Appear, Junk Berserker!' The warrior clad in heavy red and black armor crashed down on the Field, holding his mighty axe over his shoulder. (2700 ATK)

'Next I activate Riryoku!' Jack shouted, the Spell card appeared on the Field a line appeared between Nurse Reficule and Junk Berserker. (Nurse Reficule: 1400- 700 ATK, Junk Berserker: 2700- 3400 ATK)

'Next I activate the Effect of Junk Berserker, by Banishing a Junk Monster I can lower the Attack Points of an opponent's Monster by the same amount!' A card slipped from Jack's Graveyard, he showed the card, it was Junk Synchron, Jack pocketed the card then Nurse Reficule became even weaker. (700- 0 ATK)

'Finally Junk Berserker attacks Nurse Reficule!' The warrior charged forward, the Wall of Revealing Light became visible. 'I activate Ego Boost!' Jack roared, he played the Spell card, Junk Berserker let out a war-cry. (3400- 4400 ATK) With his shoulder Junk Berserker broke through the barrier, Lyla looked at the monster with fear in her eyes.

Suddenly a weird creature appeared in front of Junk Berserker, it was a dark-blue sphere with a black-line pattern and an eye on it, out of the sides of the sphere stuck two small demonic-looking wings, out of the top of the sphere grew a claw-like hand, out of the claw grew a stalk with an eye on top of it. (0 DEF) Junk Berserker landed his axe on top of the weird creature, when Junk Berserker lifted its axe the creature was gone, suddenly Junk Berserker turned to black stone, a rust-like substance appeared all over it.

Jack looked confused at Lyla then at his Monster. 'Enough Lyla.' A calm and deep voice said, suddenly Jack started to shake all over, heavy footsteps slowly approached them, two bright yellow eyes gazed at Jack from out the darkness. 'No, no no no!' Jack started to panic.

Slowly a menacing figure became visible behind Lyla, standing around the seven feet tall was a muscular man, wearing a black and red robe decorated with golden decals, the lower-half of the robe was open the man was wearing matching black trousers, over the robes he wore leather chest armor with matching shoulder guards, wrist guards, shin guards, he also wore black-leather boots, the hood of the robe was down revealing the man's silver hair, two strands of silver hair hung down the sides of his face over his shoulders, Jack saw that many scars decorated the man's face.

The man's Duel Disk was black with glowing red lines indicating the different zones, it was shaped like the wing of a bat, it was made up of two retractable parts, the Deck Holder was placed on top, the left eye of the man was glowing yellow, Jack could a difficult pattern of lines around his left eye, indicating the man didn't need a D-Gazer.

The man kept his eyes fixated on Jack, he took the wire connecting Jack's and Lyla's Duel Disk with one quick motion he snapped the wire in half, Lyla crawled away behind the man's back.

'V-V-Volkihar why are you here?' Jack managed to stammer.

The Vampire Lord looked at Jack, Jack felt his gaze piercing through his soul, Jack took a few steps back.

'We're at war.' Volkihar slowly said: 'Did you think I would be waiting in my base until you came knocking on my door?'

Jack wanted to say something but his voice refused.

'Lyla devised a nice trap, she knew that I would come if she was in trouble. Lyla realizes she couldn't beat you, she only needed to stall you until I got here.'

'You're not angry are you Lord Volkihar?' Lyla's soft voice sounded from behind the back of Volkihar. 'No Lyla, you just gave me the opportunity to end this war before it even began.' Volkihar was still looking at Jack. 'Jack, I will kill you right now when your comrades see their fallen leader they will scatter in the wind, not that I would allow them.

Thoughts were racing through Jack's head the Dragonborn closed his eyes, quickly he felt his thought residing now his mind was clear Jack could focus again.

(Volkihar: 8000) - (Jack: 3000)

'Jack the Monster you just attacked was my Vijam the Cubic Seed, Vijam cannot be Destroyed by Battle, instead it is placed in my Spell/Trap card Zone.' The weird Monster reappeared behind Volkihar. 'Also your Junk Berserker who attacked Vijam got a Cubic Counter.'

Jack looked at his Monster all black and rusted. 'Volkihar, you intruded on the Duel so you take 4000 Damage to your Life Points and since you not only intruded but completely took the place of my opponent, I get to draw until I have five cards in my hand!' Jack said, he drew three cards.

(Volkihar: 4000) - (Jack: 3000)

 _'So Cubic Monsters? Never heard of them before, again just like with Nurse Reficule I cannot use my D-Gazer to gain any information on the cards, but if I can break through here I can take out Volkihar.'_ Jack looked at the cards in his hand. 'I Set three cards.' He stated, the cards appeared vertically before him. 'Turn end.'

'Why struggle Jack?' Volkihar taunted.

'Tell me one thing Volkihar, what are you really after? I want to know that I have a good reason to end your life.'

Volkihar chuckled: 'It is simple, I want a place where Vampires can live in peace, where they never have to be afraid of humans anymore, Vampires are born to dominate.'

Jack shook his head. 'You know that I also strife for that goal, only with less bloodshed.' Came Jack's reply.

'That is true, but I will succeed where you are doomed to fail, unlike you I have the guts to do what is necessary. You try to achieve peace by coexisting, you give free samples of blood so the Vampires don't need to pray on humans, but what you do is suppressing the Vampires, they can't be who they are.'

'Not to rain on charade Volkihar, what you planning to do is mass murder, trying to kill all humans just so you can do what you want? I have met Vampires who dislike your way, they rather drink bottled blood because they hate it to bite people!'

This time Volkihar started to laugh. 'Those people are not Vampires, they rather be a normal human, these people are even worse than non-Vampires, we are mend to stalk our prey, strike them down and drink their blood!'

'Damn it Volkihar!' Jack roared: 'You can't justify your ideals! You really think everyone will agree with you? People and Vampires will revolt, only more pain and suffering will come from that!'

Volkihar looked at Jack. 'There won't be anyone to revolt, look at New-York! All the Vampires out in the streets, they are out for blood Jack! You can't deny that, everyone who stands not with me is an enemy, to the Vampires who oppose us I shall grand a quick death, the humans however will be our cattle.'

Jack shook his head: 'How do you want to do that anyway? Like the world will wait for you to kill them, even Vampires are susceptible to bullets, especially silver ones, you might take out a big piece of New-York before the army will come down on you.'

Volkihar started to grin then he burst out in laughter: 'I have that all sorted out, once I take you out I have a ritual to complete, once that is done me and my followers will have unlimited power! Death will just be a small annoyance, I will not bore you with the details, you won't live long enough to see it to fruition anyway.'

Jack cursed loudly: 'Enough talk Volkihar, I will end this madness now!'

Volkihar drew his card.

'You might have the Signer Dragons, but you are incomplete as long as I have Juliet you don't have the real power of the Crimson Dragon, also I have three powers that oppose the Signer Dragons, one is held by Serana as your friend Leo found out, the second one is the Deck I'm using the last one is still a secret.'

'I Summon Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel.' Before Volkihar another weird creature appeared this thing consisted of a black, upside-down, pear-shaped body with a small head on top of it, it had red lines on its body forming a circle with a wing-shape on either side, for the rest it had a claw-like mechanism that kept the thing floating and long arms ending in round hands with white fingers, it had some black horn-like things sticking out of its back. (1600 ATK)

'When Duza is Summoned I can send a Cubic card from my Deck to my Graveyard.' Volkihar explained, he took his Deck and searched through it until he found what he needed. 'I send this Vijam to my Graveyard.' Volkihar showed Jack the card before he discarded it.

'Now I use the Effect of my Vijam in my Spell/Trap Zone, it is Special Summoned to as a Monster.' The first weird Monster floated back to the front line. (0 ATK)

'Now I Release the Vijam I just Special Summoned in order to Special Summon Dark Garnex the Cubic Beast from my hand!'

A creature twice the size of Volkihar appeared on the Field, it was mostly purple, it had a round body with no clear neck or head, on top of the body it had two purple horns with a single eye in between the horns, it had two thick arms on its back with three white claws sticking out, on the front it had two small, purple arms ending in big, black wrists there was no clear hand but out of the wrist stuck five long, purple fingers, the same thing went for its legs. (0 ATK)

'When Garnex is Special Summoned by sending a Cubic Monster to the Graveyard it gains 1000 Attack Points.' Garnex grew a bit stronger. (0- 1000 ATK)

'Now I use the Spell card Cubic Wave, this doubles the current Attack Points of one of my Cubic Monsters and then halves the current Attack Points of one of your Monsters.' Volkihar explained.

A black mist appeared around Junk Berserker, it slowly became weaker. (2700- 1350 ATK)

Then the black mist appeared around Garnex, the weird Monster became stronger. (1000- 2000 ATK)

'Battle.' Volkihar stated: 'My Duza attacks Junk Berserker!' Volkihar commanded. 'I don't think so!' Jack roared: 'I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow!' The scarecrow made of junk appeared before Jack, Duza gave a powerful punch with its right hand, the scarecrow scattered and a card appeared in it's place. 'I'd knew you would negate that attack, that is why I attacked first with Duza.' Volkihar said with a sneer.

 _'Rats, I should have known, he knows our Decks he anticipated Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.'_ Jack started to sweat a bit.

'Now Garnex attacks Junk Berserker!' The giant grabbed Junk Berserker from the ground then crushed it with its mighty hands.

(Volkihar: 4000) - (Jack: 2350)

'The Effect of Garnex activates when it destroys a Monster by battle, I Release my Garnex!' Mist appeared around the giant. 'Now I Special Summon two Vijam the Cubic Seed!' The mist disappeared and two of the weird small seeds hovered above the Field. (0 ATK)

'When I use this Effect I can also add one Blade Garoodia the Cubic Beast to my hand.' Volkihar took his Deck and searched for the card then he added it to his hand and took another card from his hand. 'I won't be needing that Garoodia, instead I release the Vijam Seed and Duza.' Again a black mist shrouded Volkihar's Monsters. 'I Special Summon Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor!'

The mist disappeared and a creature even bigger than the last one stood behind Volkihar, it was a gigantic white body with a small head, the chest of the creature had blue, glowing lines resembling two eyes a devilish mouth and some lines under that, it had two large black horns on its small head, the lower half of the creature was black and round, with three small legs attached to it, the creature was mostly leaning on its gigantic white arms with white claws sticking out of the shoulders the arms ended in mean-looking claws. (0 ATK)

'When Indiora is Special Summoned this way you take 800 Points of Damage and Indiora gains 2400 Attack Points!'

First a bolt of lightning struck Jack, he was knocked on his back but quickly he stood up, then Indiora became stronger. (0- 2400 ATK)

(Volkihar: 4000) - (Jack: 1550)

Jack wiped his brow clear of sweat, then Volkihar took another card from his hand. 'I activate Foolish Burial.' He stated, the Spell card appeared on the Field, Volkihar took his Deck, he looked for a card, it was another Vijam, he discarded the card then he took another card from his hand. 'Next I Set this card.' The card appeared vertically behind Indiora. 'Turn end.'

Jack drew his card, he looked at his hand. _'These cards, I can take him down in one massive attack with these cards, this is perfect.'_

'Volkihar you're finished.' Jack took three cards from his hand. 'First since I control no Monster I can Special Summon Junk Forward.' The Speed Warrior lookalike dashed onto the Field. (900 ATK)

'Now since I control a Junk Monster I can Special Summon Junk Servant.' Jack continued, he played his second card, the multicolored toy robot appeared next to Junk Forward. (1500 ATK)

'Finally I Normal Summon Junk Anchor.' Jack played the third card he had taken, this time the tiny robot with the big round head appeared. (0 ATK)

'First I Tune Junk Anchor and Junk Forward!' Junk Anchor changed into two green rings, Junk Forward flew through them. 'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, become the path to great power! Synchro Summon! Appear, Junk Warrior!' With a crash the purple warrior landed on the Field, he took a few punches before striking a pose. (2300 ATK)

'Next I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted!' Jack's second reversed card opened up, the ground broke open and Junk Anchor climbed out of it.

'Now I Tune Junk Anchor to Junk Servant!' Again the Tuner changed into two green rings, Junk Servant flew through them. 'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, become the light to shatter the darkness! Synchro Summon! Shine, Stardust Charge Warrior!' With a flash of light the warrior covered in many swords appeared before Jack. (2000 ATK)

'When Stardust Charge Warrior is Synchro Summoned I get to draw one card.' Jack did as he said. 'I activate my last Set card!' Jack shouted, the third of his Trap cards spun around. 'Shooting Star! When I control a Stardust Monster I can Destroy one card on the Field!' Jack pointed at Indiora, lightning struck the massive beast.

Volkihar started to laugh as his monster crumbled behind him.

'When Indiora is send to the Graveyard by my opponent's card Effect I get to Special Summon three Cubic Monsters from my Graveyard!' Slowly three Cubic Seeds appeared before Volkihar. (0 ATK x3)

'I was waiting for that Volkihar, because Stardust Charge Warrior can attack every Special Summoned Monster once!'

Volkihar gasped for breath. 'What?' He stammered.

Stardust Charge Warrior leaped forward, it struck one of the seeds, Volkihar crossed his arms as his Life Points decreased.

(Volkihar: 2000) - (Jack: 1550)

'When Vijam is attacked, it becomes a Spell card.' Volkihar said, the Monster disappeared from the front of the Field then reappeared behind Volkihar. 'Then your Monster gains a Cubic Counter.' Stardust Charge Warrior changed into black stone-like material, the rust-like substance appeared all over it.

'I don't care about your Cubic Counter! I attack the second Vijam with Stardust Charge Warrior!' The Monster stood still on its place, Volkihar laughed: 'A Monster with a Cubic Counter on it cannot use its Effect and cannot attack.' The Vampire Lord explained.

'Slight miscalculation Volkihar, I still have my 2300 Attack Point Junk Warrior, your Vijam Seeds are in Attack Mode with 0 Attack Points! Junk Warrior attack! Scrap Fist!' Junk Warrior punched the Vijam Seed, the blow created a lot of dust. 'Did I do it?' Jack wondered, when the smoke cleared, Junk Warrior was changed into stone, the second Vijam Seeds stood behind Volkihar, also a Trap card was face-up on the Field. 'Damage Diet?' Jack gasped.

(Volkihar: 850) - (Jack: 1550)

Jack sank to his knees. 'This was my only chance.' He stammered, Volkihar grinned, then Jack felt raindrops on his head.

'Looks like the heavens cry with you.' Volkihar drew his card.

'The two Vijam in my Spell/Trap Zone return to the Field.' The Seeds reappeared next to the third one. (0 ATK x2)

'I Release my three Vijam the Cubic Seed.' A black mist appeared on the Field again. 'I Special Summon Buster Gundil the Cubic Behemoth!'

Slowly the largest creature yet appeared behind Volkihar it was a sphere with an eye in the center, two spikes sticking out of the top and bottom of the sphere it had two smaller spheres on the sides, attached to those spheres were two rings, through the rings stuck another spike at the sides of the rings was another sphere attached with a mean-looking claw attached to it. (0 ATK)

'When my Behemoth is Summoned this way it gains 3000 Attack Points!' The creature started to glow as it powered up. (0- 3000 ATK)

'Behemoth attacks Stardust Charge Warrior!' Volkihar commanded, the gigantic claw moved in to crush the Warrior. 'Go Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!' Jack roared, the junk scarecrow appeared, Behemoth crushed the thing with a single flick of its claw.

'Behemoth can attack a second time each Battle Phase.' Volkihar said grinning, the claw moved in again this time it did crush Stardust Charge Warrior.

(Volkihar: 850) - (Jack: 550)

'And Jack, it can even attack a third time!' The massive claw of the Behemoth moved in to Junk Warrior then it crushed the Warrior like it was nothing.

(Volkihar: 850) - (Jack: 0)

'No...' Jack stammered, he slammed his fists on the ground.

'And so it ends Dovahkiin.' Volkihar spoke, he drew a sword that was hidden under his cloak, quickly he charged forward, Jack closed his eyes expecting to feel the cold steel of the sword piercing his heart or cutting his throat, but nothing came, slowly Jack opened his eyes, he saw the point of the sword hanging in front of his chest just inches away.

Volkihar put away his sword. 'It seems your friends saved you.' He said, Jack stood up, his mind was full of questions but he couldn't speak.

'Your Blade friends defeated Eddy and Grimsley, Eddy ran away like the coward he is, but Grimsley was arrested, however a lot of my followers were there they shielded Grimsley, your friends decided to let Grimsley escape to prevent more bloodshed.'

'Looks like you're not entirely inhuman.' Jack scoffed.

'You would be dead if you were human Jack, since you are the Dovahkiin you are human but with the soul of a dragon, I can't see you as a full human and in that regard I respect you, your friends saved one of my men, in that case I shall spare the life of their leader.' Volkihar turned around.

'Big mistake Volkihar.' Jack growled.

'You should know my hearing is fine, I'm giving you a chance, retreat or come to my base, I don't care what you choose, but remember this when we meet next time I will kill you.' With these words Volkihar walked away, Lyla closely followed him, Jack watched as a portal appeared and the two walked through it, this at least answered one of Jack's questions, the reason how Volkihar could have gotten to him and Lyla so fast.

 **Next time:**

 **While Jack has to pick himself up after his defeat, Kailyn and Violet are speeding toward the ghost-town.**

 **Meanwhile Leo starts his assault, while Nash and his men drive out the Vampire fanatics Clair and Larry enter the church to search for a way in to the underground, there they find Eddy and Grimsley.**

 **''Ghost-town.'' Coming next.**


	16. Ghost-Town

**The time for the assault is there, as the Blades are a bit undermanned with Kailyn and Violet heading toward the ghost-town after their Duel with Eddy and Grimsley and Jack caught up in a Duel against Volkihar, it falls on Clair and Larry from the Dawnguard to find a way inside the underground.**

 **16\. Ghost-town,**

Leo stood on a small hill overlooking the ghost-town, Vampires were crawling the streets, beneath the hill was an army of Dawnguards, Larry and Clair were casually speaking to the soldiers, Drake, Don and Michelle were discussing something, Nash was leaning against a big rock behind Leo, his arms folded and eyes closed, Ravin was standing next to Leo: 'Any words on the others yet?' He asked.

'Yes, Kailyn and Violet are heading this way, they should be here within the hour, no word on Jack though.' Leo turned around he looked at Nash.

'Okay people! Jack has given this mission to me and I don't plan to disappoint him! I will keep this short, Nash I want you and the Dawnguard to sweep the streets, I want all Vampires out of here, no deaths those who surrender must get the chance to get away, many Vampires are here just for the riots Sector Security will deal with them.'

Nash opened his eyes, he unfolded his arms. 'You heard the boss, we sweep this town systematically.' He roared to his army, Leo could hear the sarcasm in his voice he ignored him. 'Larry, Clair can you come over here?' The two Dawnguard quickly approached Leo: 'Look I'd hate to ask you to do my job.' Leo started: 'But not all Blades are here and we need to get into the underground, I've seen a garage door that probably leads to the underground, I need that door open, switch should be in the church somewhere, can you find it for me?' Clair nodded: 'Of course Leo, this fight is much ours as it is your fight.' Leo smiled: 'Good, but beware expect heavy resistance.' Leo watched as the two ran towards the church.

'Drake!' Leo roared. 'Yo!' Drake replied: 'Drake, you see the courtyard of the church? Secure that area and keep it secured, within a few minutes Sector Security vans will arrive, tell them to park inside the courtyard

Larry entered the garage-like room, it was completely filled with boxes, crates and empty shelves, Larry spotted the big, red button that would open the door, he ran up to the button that would open the garage door, the moment he wanted to press it he got pushed aside, Larry crashed against the wall.

'The hell is wrong with you?!' He roared.

'I am sorry.' A calm voice spoke.

Larry looked around, he saw the big, bald man. 'Grimsley.' Larry growled.

'I can't let you push that button.' Grimsley stated he took position in front of the button. 'Grimsley, you do realize that if I give you one big push you will press the button with your back right?' Larry sighted.

'I am unmovable, push me how many times you like, I will only move if you defeat me in a Duel.' Grimsley showed his Duel Disk, it turned on same as his D-Gazer. 'AR vision - Link established.' The computer voice said. 'Fine if you want it that way I'll give you a Duel.' Larry took position across the room then his Duel Disk and D-Gazer activated. 'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Grimsley: 8000) - (Larry: 8000)

'I'll go first.' The Vampire spoke, he took a card from his hand. 'I activate the Spell card Foolish Burial, this sends one card from my Deck to the Graveyard.' Grimsley explained, the Spell card briefly appeared, a card slipped from Grimsley's Deck he took it then discarded it.

'Next I Summon Fluffal Bear.' Before Grimsley a cute-looking, pink, fluffy, toy bear with wings appeared. (1200 ATK)

Larry was looking around him trying to hold his laugh, now the sight of a big, muscular, bald man with a pink toy bear in front of him was kinda ridiculous-looking.

'Now that I control one Fluffal Monster, I can Special Summon Fluffal Sheep from my hand.' Next to the toy bear another fluffy Monster appeared, this one was a small sheep with yellow wool on its back, two wings and two small curved horns on its head, it had four very small legs. (400 ATK)

'Next I activate the Effect of Fluffal Sheep, by Sending one Fluffal Monster back to my hand I can Special Summon one Edge Imp from my hand or Graveyard.' Grimsley removed one card from his Duel Disk, Fluffal Bear disappeared. 'I Special Summon the Edge Imp Chain I send to my Graveyard with Foolish Burial!' Grimsley took the card that slipped from his Graveyard and he played it, next to Fluffal Sheep a thing that looked like a box entirely made out of the links of a bicycle chain appeared, in the ''lid'' of the box two red eyes appeared. (1200 ATK)

'Next I activate the Spell card Polymerization!' Grimsley roared, he played the Spell card. 'The cute animal bringing joy and the malicious chain of the devil! Fusion Summon, become a creature of nightmares! Appear Frightfur Sheep!' Edge Imp Chain entered Fluffal Sheep, the cute sheep started to shake suddenly chains appeared over its body and around its neck, its expression changed from cute into an insane smile its green eyes suddenly popped out of its head, the wings of the sheep fell off and two constructions of chains with a saw-blade at the top replaced them, two smaller saw-blades replaced its hind-legs, its left front leg got replaced by a smaller saw-blade attached to a prosthesis, the right front leg got replaced by a nasty hook. (2000 ATK)

Larry was shocked to say the least. 'Now the Effect of Edge Imp Chain activates, since it was Send from my Field to the Graveyard I can add one Frightfur card from my Deck to my hand.' A card slipped from Grimsley's Deck, he took it in his hand. 'I end my turn.'

'My turn then.' Larry stated, he drew his card, he looked at his hand.

'I Summon Black Dragon's Chick!' Larry stated, the red egg appeared on the Field, the top broke open and the cute, small, black dragon poked its head out. (800 ATK)

'I Release Red Dragon's Chick so I can Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!' The small dragon started to glow, quickly it grew into the ferocious black dragon. (2400 ATK)

'Next I activate Monster Reborn.' Larry continued, he played the Spell card, next to Red-Eyes Black Dragon the small dragon reappeared. (800 ATK)

'I Release Red Dragon's Chick once again!' Larry shouted, the small dragon started to glow and with a loud roar a second Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared on the Field. (2400 ATK)

Frightfur Sheep looked at the two dragons towering above it.

'Red-Eyes Black Dragon attacks Frightfur Sheep!' The fire blast of the dragon blew the nightmarish sheep apart leaving a huge scorch-mark on the ground.

(Grimsley: 7600) - (Larry: 8000)

'I activate the Effect of Frightfur Sheep.' Grimsley stated: 'I Special Summon it from the Graveyard and increase its Attack Points by 800!'

Larry heard the buzzing of the saw-blades, slowly Frightfur Sheep reappeared on the Field. (2000- 2800 ATK)

'I Set one card then.' Larry stated, it appeared vertically behind one of the Red-Eyes Black Dragons. 'Turn end.'

'I draw.' Grimsley stated, he drew his card. 'I activate the Spell card: Frightfur Patchwork.' As Grimsley played the card it briefly appeared on the Field. 'This card allows me to add one Edge Imp and a Polymerization to my hand from my Deck.' Grimsley took the card from his Deck.

'Now I use Polymerization and I Fuse my Fluffal Bear to the Edge Imp Sabres I just took in my hand. 'The cute cuddling bear and the Devil's scissors!' First the pink bear appeared on the Field, next to it appeared a row of six scissors, red eyes were visible through the contraption. 'Fusion Summon! Become a creature of nightmares!' The Edge Imp Sabres disappeared into Fluffal bear, first the eyes of Fluffal Bear popped out, followed by its arms growing, the arms were ripped from the body as two scissors appeared in their place, the original arms were still stuck on the scissors, then the head was ripped from the body, a few stitches kept it together, two rows of sharp teeth appeared on the place where the head was ripped off, two glowing, red eyes appeared in the emptiness between the head and body, then the lower part of the bear was also ripped off kept only together by a few stitches, a huge scissor appeared in the gap. (2200 ATK)

'That is your nightmare fuel of the week there.' Larry muttered.

'And your nightmare is getting worse.' Grimsley added, he took a card from his hand. 'I activate the Continuous Spell card: Burden of the Mighty!' The card appeared on the Field. 'Now your Monsters lose 100 Attack Points for each Level!' Larry watched as his Red-Eyes Black Dragons sank to their knees. (2400- 1700 ATK x2)

'Frightfur Sheep takes down one of the Red-Eyes Black Dragons!'

The saw-blades of Frightfur Sheep started to buzz as it slowly came closer, when it was close enough it uses its hook to pull Red-Eyes Black Dragon to him, then it used the saw-blade to violently destroy the Dragon.

'Now Frightfur Bear attacks the other one, and when Frightfur Bear destroys a Monster that Monster becomes an Equip card increasing the Attack Points of Frightfur Bear by 1000!'

Frightfur Bear started to walk toward the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, when it was near it grabbed the head of Red-Eyes Black Dragon and it beheaded the Monster with the gigantic scissors sticking out of its stomach, then the soul of Red-Eyes Black Dragon was sucked into the gaping maw of Frightfur Bear. (2200- 3200 ATK)

'I end my turn.' Grimsley stated.

(Grimsley: 7600) - (Larry: 6400)

'I'm not beaten by these nightmare! Draw!' Larry shouted.

'Perfect.' He said as he took a card from his hand. 'I activate Heavy Storm!' A powerful wind whipped up, blowing around all the boxes and shelves in the garage, first Burden of the Mighty was destroyed, followed by the Red-Eyes Black Dragon which now counted as an Equip card, the Attack Points of Frightfur Bear returned back to normal. (3200- 2200 ATK)

'Next I activate Red-Eyes Fusion, this Spell card allows me to Fusion Summon a Monster with materials from my hand, Deck or Field.'

Two cards slipped from Larry's Deck. 'The dragon with the blood-red eyes and the lightning-charged demon! Fusion Summon, come down black flames of hell! Appear Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!' Thunder roared outside as the rain became heavier, before Larry a gigantic Monster appeared, it resembled Red-Eyes Black Dragon now fully standing on its hindquarters, its front legs changed into powerful arms much like the arms of Summoned Skull, it had a powerful exoskeleton. (3200 ATK)

'Next I activate a Trap card!' Larry continued: 'Red-Eyes Fang with Chain, this card can only be Equipped to a Red-Eyes Monster, but a Fusion Monster Summoned with Red-Eyes Fusion is treated as Red-Eyes Black Dragon!' Archfiend Black Skull Dragon roared, fire came from its maw.

'Now my Archfiend Black Skull Dragon can attack two Monsters!' Larry shouted, The monstrosity spat out two balls of fire, the first burned Frightfur Bear to a crisp, the second one oblitherated Frightfur Sheep.

(Grimsley: 6200) - (Larry: 6400)

'I end my Battle Phase and that activate the Effect of Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, I send one Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my Graveyard back to my Deck then inflict damage equal to that card's Attack Points.'

Grimsley shielded himself as three bolts of lightning struck him.

(Grimsley: 3800) - (Larry: 6400)

'Since you destroyed Frightfur Sheep, I Special Summon it.' Larry heard the buzzing of the saw-blades and Frightfur Sheep reappeared on the Field once again. (2000- 2800 ATK)

'I end my turn.' Larry stated.

'Then it is my turn.' Grimsley stated, he drew his card.

'I activate Pot of Greed.' The happy pot appeared on the Field, but scattered when Grimsley drew his two cards.

'Then I activate my second Frightfur Patchwork.' The Spell card briefly appeared on the Field. 'I add Polymerization and Edge Imp Saw to my hand.' The two cards slipped from Grimsley's Deck he added them to his hand. 'Then I activate Polymerization I Fuse Fluffal Leo and Edge Imp Saw both from my hand.'

First a cute-looking, fluffy lion with wings appeared on the Field, next to it appeared a metal ring with an X symbol in it, two red eyes were visible, many saws covered the ring, the saws created a loud, screeching noise as they violently moved up and down.

'The cute claw-less cat and the sawing tools of the devil! Fusion Summon! Become a creature of nightmares, Frightfur Leo!' Edge Imp Saw disappeared into Fluffal Leo, suddenly the lion grew to twice it size, it now stood on two legs, the manes of the lion disappeared and got replaced by a circular saw, the eyes turned red and the face split in half, seven more saw-blades appeared through the lion's head, then the body of the lion disappeared a huge circular saw kept the arms, legs and head together, sharp claws grew out of the lion's legs and wicked claws out of its arms, finally the yellow fur changed white. (2400 ATK)

'I use the Effect of Frightfur Leo, it destroys one Monster on your side of the Field!' The seven saws around the head of Frightfur Leo started to glow, they shot at Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, Larry watched in horror as his Monster got reduced to bits. 'Then you take damage equal to that Monster's Original Attack Points.' Grimsley explained, suddenly the saws changed direction homing in on Larry, he tried to shield himself but the saws went right through him.

(Grimsley: 3800) - (Larry: 3200)

'The only reason you survive this turn is that Frightfur Leo cannon Direct Attack the turn I use it's Effect, but Frightfur Sheep can!'

Shivers went through Larry's spine, he staggered back a bit when the hook of Frightfur Sheep grabbed him.

(Grimsley: 3800) - (Larry: 400)

'Now I Set one card and I end my turn.' Grimsley stated as a reversed card appeared behind Frightfur Sheep.

'I have to do something.' Larry muttered.

'I activate Pot of Avarice!' Larry shouted. 'I return two Red-Eyes Black Dragons, Black Dragon's Chick, Summoned Skull to my Deck and Archfiend Black Skull Dragon to my Extra Deck!' The five cards slipped from Larry's Deck, he moved the cards to their appropriate Decks, then he drew two cards.

'I activate Threatening Roar!' Grimsley shouted, Frightfur Leo let out a terrifying roar. 'Even if these two cards were able to Destroy my Monsters, because of Threatening Roar you cannot attack.' Grimsley smirked.

Larry chuckled. 'I don't need to attack to win.' Larry said as he took the only two cards in his hand. 'First I activate my second Red-Eyes Fusion!'

First a Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared on the Field, Meteor Dragon appeared next to it.

'The dragon with the blood-red eyes and the flame-shelled Dragon! Fusion Summon, come down black flames of hell! Appear Meteor Black Comet Dragon!' The flaming Fusion Monster stepped out of a bonfire. (3500 ATK)

'When Meteor Black Comet Dragon is Fusion Summoned I can send one Red-Eyes Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard then you take damage equal to half that Monster's Attack Points.' A card slipped from Larry's Deck, it was Red-Eyes Black Dragon, he discarded the card, then Meteor Black Comet Dragon shot a fireball at Grimsley.'

(Grimsley: 2600) - (Larry: 400)

'Finally I activate the Spell card: Inferno Fire Blast! This inflicts damage equal to a Red-Eyes Black Dragon on my Field!' Larry shouted.

'That won't work! You have no...' Grimsley replied, then it struck him. 'Darn, a Monster Summoned with Red-Eyes Fusion is treated as a Red-Eyes Black Dragon!' The Vampire roared, then Larry heard a loud curse as a fireball knocked the Vampire against the button he guarded, with a loud squeaking noise the garage door opened up.

(Grimsley: 0) - (Larry: 400)

'That was a good Duel.' Grimsley groaned: 'I never asked your name.'

Larry looked confused: 'I am Larry, why do you want to know my name?'

'Because I want to thank you Larry.' The Vampire said: 'You know I joined Volkihar because I failed Lucien during the tournament, I was afraid the Thalmor wanted to kill me, it was Sirius who brought me in, I thought this would be a safe haven for Vampires but this is a mad cult and I want out, now you gave me a chance.' Larry was looking at the ground not knowing what to say. 'I'm sure Jack will think of something to keep you out of jail, for now go outside, there will be Sector Security inside the courtyard by now, just find their boss and tell them you surrender, then ask you want to speak to Jack, from what I gathered Jack and the special devision of Sector Security are pretty close.'

Larry watched how Grimsley was walking away, then he heard some noise coming from the church main hall. 'I can feel Clair is in trouble!' He muttered to himself, then he rushed off.

Clair walked through a dank, narrow hallway, she looked around, there were wires everywhere, when she came to the end of the hallway, she stood in the central hall of the church, where there were normally a lot of benches for church-goers to sit the entire hall was empty except for the big organ at the end of the room and a gigantic bomb in the middle of the room.

All the wires Clair had seen came together on the bomb console, the stained windows were smashed to pieces and more wires came in from the outside. 'The entire place is rigged.' Clair gasped.

'Ain't it beautiful!' A voice sounded through the room, Clair turned around only to see Eddy, he was wearing priest robes, he had a wicked grin on his face his eyes only shown madness. 'This is my biggest bomb yet!' Eddy spread his arms, suddenly the bomb activated, a countdown started showing one minute. 'See the USB wire attached to the bomb? Put it in your Duel Disk!' Clair looked at the bomb then she activated her Duel Disk and D-Gazer. 'AR-vision - Link established.' The female computer voice spoke, then Clair quickly connected the wire to her Duel Disk, the counter stopped ticking and instead the number: 8000 was displayed.

Eddy in the meantime had also activated his Duel Disk.

'This is the deal, the moment your Life Points reach zero the bomb explodes.'

Clair looked at the Vampire. 'That is insane, if this bomb explodes it will cause a huge sinkhole everyone underground and above ground will die!'

Eddy laughed: 'Yes, Lord Volkihar is safe in the ritual chamber together with his most important pawns, my bomb is build so that the ritual chamber won't be affected, but don't worry about me when Lord Volkihar has the power he seeks he will bring all the Vampires who fought for him back to life!'

Clair quickly drew her five cards, Eddy followed her example. 'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Eddy: 8000) - (Clair: 8000)

'I shall start this Duel.' Eddy stated: 'Turn end.' He said.

 _'He starts the Duel, and plays no cards? What is he playing at? Does he has a bad hand?'_

'I draw!' Clair shouted, she draw her card.

'I won't play around, I can't afford to delay this!' She took three cards from her hand. 'I activate Polymerization, I Fuse Amazoness Queen and Amazoness Paladin from my hand!' First the stern woman wearing the bikini-like armor appeared next to her a new Amazoness appeared, she was a kind-looking one with long, blond hair, she was wearing a white veil, a matching top covering only her breasts and a piece of loincloth around her waist she held a small sword in her hands. 'The queen of the wild and the kind soul of the Amazoness, Fusion Summon! Become the true queen of the wild! Appear Amazoness Empress!' the woman with white hair, and green bikini-top appeared, she carried her wicked-looking sword over her shoulder. (2800 ATK)

'Next I activate the Spell card: De-Fusion! This returns Amazoness Empress to my Extra Deck and Special Summons Amazoness Paladin and Amazoness Queen to my Field.' First the queen appeared, (2400 ATK) followed by blond Amazoness. (1700 ATK)

'Next I Normal Summon Amazoness Tiger!' A roar sounded over the Field, the next moment the tiger wearing jewelry leaped onto the Field. (1100 ATK)

'Now the Effects of Paladin and Tiger activate, Tiger gains 400 Attack Points for each Amazoness besides itself and Paladin gains 100 Attack Points for each Amazoness!' (Tiger: 1100- 1900 ATK, Paladin: 1700- 2000 ATK) 'I attack you directly with all three of my Monsters!' Clair shouted, first Amazoness Tiger pounced on Eddy knocking him over, when he stood up Paladin gave him a slice across his chest, followed by the queen gaving Eddy a wallop with her sword.

(Eddy: 1700) - (Clair: 8000)

'Since I just took damage, I can Special Summon Raidraptor - Avenge Vulture from my hand!' Eddy placed the card on his Duel Disk, a mechanical bird appeared before him it had a yellow beak, long brown neck, brown and yellow mechanical wings and a long tail. (1700 ATK)

'And since I have two more in my hand I also Special Summon these!' The Vampire played two more cards and next to the first Avenge Vulture two more appeared. (1700 ATK x2)

'I end my turn.' Clair stated.

'Then it is my turn! I draw!' Eddy shouted. 'Good, I Summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius!' Another mechanical bird appeared, it had a vulture-like appearance with a green body, big green wings, a black neck it had a small green head, it had four claws attached to a small platform instead of normal legs. (1300 ATK)

'The turn Vanishing Lanius is Summoned I can Special Summon a Raidraptor from my hand and I Special Summon another Vanishing Lanius.' A second of the vulture-like birds appeared next to the first one. (1300 ATK)

'I build the Overlay Network with my two Level four Vanishing Lanius!'

The two Monsters changed into two black orbs, the black gate opened up in the sky. 'My thirst for destruction materialized into physical form! XYZ Summon! Rain down destruction Rank four! Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon!'

Out of the portal a gigantic war machine descended, it had a round body with a falcon-like head attached to the front at the sides of the round body were two smaller wings attached, under the neck it had a smaller square with a tail-like construction pointing backwards, the two Xyz Materials were circling around the monstrosity. (1000 ATK: 2 ORU)

'When I XYZ Summon Blade Burner Falcon and my Life Points are at least 3000 lower than the Life Points of my opponent it gains 3000 Attack Points!' The tail-like construct unfolded to become a sword, Blade Burner Falcon started to glow briefly. (1000- 4000 ATK: 2 ORU)

 _'So that is why he let me attack him, he is truly crazy, but I cannot let that Monster of his slow me down.'_

Eddy started to grin: 'Now I build the Overlay Network with my three Avenge Vulture!' The three Monsters changed into black orbs, again the black gate opened above them.

'My thirst for destruction materialized into physical form! XYZ Summon! Rain down hell upon my enemies! Appear Rank four! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!'

This time a dragon-like creature descended out of the gate, it had a purple and green body with a small bird-like head, two huge wings pointed out of its back with two smaller wings under the big wings, it had gigantic legs ending in gigantic claws. (100 ATK: 3 ORU)

'I activate the Effect of Rise Falcon, by Detaching one XYZ Material, this Monster gains Attack equal to the Attack of a Special Summoned Monster my opponent controls!' Eddy pointed his index finger at Amazoness Queen, Rise Falcon let out a screech as its power rose. (100- 2500 ATK: 3-2 ORU)

'Battle! Blade Burner Falcon attacks Amazoness Tiger!' The Raidraptor dropped out of the sky, the sword underneath it hit Amazoness Tiger and send it flying, then Amazoness Queen caught the tiger.

(Eddy: 1700) - (Clair: 5900)

'As long as I control Amazoness Queen no Amazoness Monsters will be destroyed by battle.' Clair said.

'A minor setback! But I will still defeat you! My bombs will create a glorious victory! Rise Falcon attacks, and when it attacks it can attack all Special Summoned Monsters once! Rise Falcon attacks Amazoness Queen and Amazoness Paladin!' The Monster leaped into the sky, it landed on the two Amazoness with its gigantic claws, both female warriors managed to crawl out underneath the claws.

(Eddy: 1700) - (Clair: 5300)

'I end my turn.' Eddy stated.

Clair looked at the two Raidraptor monsters. 'I draw!' She shouted.

'I activate Rush Recklessly on Amazoness Queen, this increases her Attack Points by 700!' Amazoness Queen let out a war-cry. (2400- 3100 ATK)

'Amazoness Queen attacks Rise Falcon!'

'I activate the Effect of Raidraptor - Booster Strix in my hand, by Banishing this card from my hand, I destroy an opponent's attacking monster!' Eddy showed the card then he put it in his pocket, Rise Falcon leaped into the air evading Amazoness Queen's attack, then the Raidraptor landed on top of the Queen crushing her beneath its mighty claws.

Because one Amazoness Monster was destroyed Tiger and Paladin became weaker. (Tiger: 1900- 1500 ATK, Paladin: 2000- 1900 ATK)

'I Change Amazoness Tiger and Amazoness Paladin to Defense Mode and I end my turn.' Paladin stuck her sword in the floor then she knelt before it. (300 DEF) Amazoness Tiger curled up in a ball and fell asleep. (1500 DEF)

'It is my turn!' Eddy roared, he drew his card. 'I use the Effect of Rise Falcon! By Detaching one XYZ Material Rise Falcon gains Attack Points equal to one of your Special Summoned Monsters! I choose Amazoness Paladin!' Rise Falcon let out a screech as it became stronger once more. (2500- 4400 ATK: 2- 1 ORU)

'Now Blade Burner Falcon attacks Amazoness Tiger!' The mechanical bird lowered its sword then struck down the tiger.

'I activate the Effect of Blade Burner Falcon, when it destroys a Monster I can Detach Materials then destroy Monsters equal to the Materials Detached!' Eddy removed one card from under the Monster card, one of the orbs circling Blade Burner Falcon disappeared. (2- 1 ORU)

Quickly the Raidraptor swooped down again this time destroying Paladin.

'Rise Falcon direct attack!' Clair was launched across the room, she landed hard on her back the air was smashed out of her.

(Eddy: 1700) - (Clair: 900)

Clair took a few moments to catch her breath, when she stood up she looked Eddy in his eyes, she could only see madness. 'Your power became your downfall! I Summon Amazoness Swords Woman!' The wild woman with a sword for an arm appeared. (1500 ATK)

'Attack Rise Falcon! Due to the Effect of Swords Woman my opponent takes all damage I would have taken!'

'What!?' Eddy roared, Rise Falcon crushed Swords Woman under his mighty claw, then a piece of the warrior's sword broke and hit Eddy in the chest.

(Eddy: 0) - (Clair: 900)

'NOOOOOO!' Eddy roared: 'My bomb! My life work! I won't let it go to waste!' Eddy removed the priest robes revealing he was almost completely naked, he was wearing some trunks, but the most prominent thing was a bomb strapped to his waist. 'This bomb will be your undoing.' Eddy's eyes were glowing with a yellow light, he was drooling a little as he was laughing maniacally. 'This bomb will set off the big bomb, you might have won the Duel!' He roared then he removed the pin from his bomb. 'But in the end I still...' Suddenly Eddy bent fore-over he clutched his stomach, blood started to drip from his mouth, he started to breath heavily, Clair could see an icicle sticking out of his stomach, through the bomb.

Clair was in shock, Eddy slumped on the ground.

Behind Eddy in the door opening stood Larry a second icicle in his hand.

'It's good I came here when I did.' He said, Larry approached Clair he gave her a hug. 'You can calm down now Clair, it's over.'

'Larry what did you do?' Clair stammered.

'I killed him.' Larry calmly said: 'He was about to blow himself up taking this entire ghost-town with him, the only way I could stop him was by freezing the mechanism of the bomb, sadly the only way was by using an icicle, I knew it would also freeze and scatter his organs, I sacrifice I was willing to make.'

Then Larry activated his D-Gazer: 'Leo, Larry here, can you send a bomb squad into the church, that Vampire Eddy has rigged the entire church with bombs and send someone from the mortuary I had to take Eddy down, he wanted to blow himself up and trigger his bomb that way.'

Leo showed up on a small screen: 'Larry, you did the right thing, his death was necessary to safe countless lives, also we have Grimsley, he came to us a few minutes ago and surrendered himself, you and Clair can retreat now, thanks to your efforts we have total control over the underground access-way.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Kailyn and Violet return as does Jack, who is in a bit of a slump after his defeat against Volkihar, now knowing what is at stake Jack makes a radical decision to go after Juliet first. ''Break the Curse'' coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Frightfur Patchwork_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _Add 1 "Polymerization" and 1 "Edge Imp" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Frightfur Patchwork" per turn._

 _Note: At the time of writing this card was only released for the OCG._


	17. Break the Curse

**Finally the door to the underground is open, Grimsley is defeated and in custody and Eddy is dead.**

 **Kailyn and Violet are on their way to the ghost-town, Jack is nearly there, the final assault can really begin now.**

 **But thanks to his recent defeat against the Vampire Lord Volkihar Jack want to change the plan drastically.**

 **17\. Break the Curse.**

Leo heard the sound of a D-Wheel behind him, he turned around. 'Jack!'

Jack dismounted his D-Wheel: 'Leo.' Jack replied, he sounded depressed.

'Jack, tell me what went down there?'

Jack sighted: 'Well when I found Lyla I knew it was a trap, but still I engaged her, after a couple of turns Volkihar suddenly showed up.'

Leo was shocked to hear that: 'He defeated me Leo, my Deck didn't stand a chance against his Cubic Deck.'

'How did you escape him?' Leo wondered.

'Well, Violet and Kailyn faced Eddy and Grimsley around the same time, it seemed they had to let Grimsley go to prevent bloodshed, Volkihar said that since I have the soul of a dragon he didn't see me truly as human, since Grimsley got the chance to escape Volkihar thought that he owed the Blades one, a dept he payed by letting me go.' Jack quickly explained.

'So what is our next action?' Leo asked.

'A slight change of plans, I figured out that only Serana and Lyla are key to Volkihar's plans, he holds Juliet as leverage against me, Volkihar gave me a chance to back out when he spared my life, now that I am here I feel he will use Juliet against me, so I'm going after her now, if I can get her out of there Volkihar has lost his leverage, then we go and find Sirius, we might not see eye-to-eye but he hates Volkihar and he is a good Duelist, once we convince Sirius to help us it's the two of us and Sirius against Volkihar, Sirius protects Serana and Lyla since these two are important for Volkihar he won't dare hurt them so he holds no leverage over Sirius whatsoever.'

Leo scratched his chin: 'You know this can work, what will you have me do?'

Jack started to walk towards the stairs leading down the hill. 'For now you stay here, I need you against Volkihar and if we come face-to-face with Lyla you take her down, she uses a anti-cure Deck that will be worthless against Black Winged Dragon.'

Jack walked through the garage door that was now open due to Clair and Larry's efforts, Jack entered a long, narrow hallway, after a few minutes of walking he entered a large half-round tunnel, there was water running down the walls, Jack saw an old train-track covered in dirt and rubble.

'Leo.' Jack said through his D-Gazer, Leo's head appeared on a small screen in front of Jack. 'I am down in the tunnels, I'm walking through the train tracks now, I can't tell how far they go, but the air is charged with magic down here.'

'Be careful Jack.' Leo replied.

At the end of the tunnel Jack entered a big open space, there were several platforms, many stairs lead outside the station, of course those exits were all blocked, the platforms themselves were in disrepair, train clocks and other attributes were spread around, trashcans were kicked down, on the middle platform stood Juliet her back turned to Jack.

'Lord Volkihar told me you would come here, he told me to defeat you.' She slowly turned around, Jack saw her eyes were full of hatred.

'I will destroy you this time Jack, Stardust Dragon and Re Dragon Archfiend won't stop time this time around, they won't save you.' She then activated her Duel Disk and D-Gazer. 'Ar vision - Link established.' The female computer voice spoke, Jack then activated his Duel Disk and D-Gazer. 'Duel!' Jack and Juliet both shouted.

(Jack: 8000) - (Juliet: 8000)

'I'll go first.' Jack stated as he drew his opening hand, Juliet said nothing.

'I Summon Junk Blader!' The warrior clad in purple appeared before Jack, he held his sword ready in front of him. (1800 ATK)

'Again you dare to use my old Monsters against me? Well it didn't help you last time.' Juliet sounded cocky Jack ignored her. 'I Set one card and end my turn.' The card appeared vertically behind Junk Blader.

'I draw.' Juliet calmly said, she added her card to her hand without even looking. 'Since you control a Monster and I don't I Special Summon Vice Dragon from my hand by halving it's Attack Points.' Before Juliet an ugly, purple dragon appeared, it had big green wings and sharp claws. (2000- 1000 ATK)

'Next I Normal Summon Yokotuner!' Next to Vice Dragon a small dog appeared, it stood on its hindquarters, it was wearing a sumo-wrestler outfit. (800 ATK)

'I Tune my Level one Yokotuner to my Level five Vice Dragon!' The dog changed into a green ring, the dragon flew through it.

'Darkness Gathering into my very being, become the crimson wings to cut down my enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear, Red Wyvern!'

A loud roar sounded over the Field, a dragon that could be the younger version of Red Dragon Archfiend flew over, the top of its head and the tips of its wings were on fire, the dragon let out another roar before landing behind Juliet. (2400 ATK)

'Red Wyvern attacks Junk Blader!' Juliet commanded, the dragon prepared a fireball. 'I activate Ego Boost!' Jack roared, his reversed card opened up, Junk Blader became stronger. (1800- 2800 ATK)

'In that case I use the Effect of Red Wyvern! Once when a Monster with a higher Attack than this card is on the Field, it can Destroy the Monster with the highest Attack Power!' Red Wyvern spread its wings, its entire body caught flame, with incredible speed the dragon cut the warrior down.

'Now Red Wyvern attacks directly!' Juliet shouted, the dragon stopped right before Jack its fireball still in its maw, Jack covered his face just before the fireball hit.

(Jack: 5600) - (Juliet: 8000)

'Change your game Jack.' Juliet spoke, as she looked at Jack who was smoking a bit: 'You are predictable, I end my turn.'

Jack dusted off his shoulders. 'Predictable? Come on Juliet, snap out of this, I have more to do!'

Juliet simply glared at Jack and said nothing. 'Alright then I draw!' Jack drew his card. 'I activate the Spell card: Foolish Burial!' A card slipped from Jack's Deck, it was Quillbolt Hedgehog, he put it in his Graveyard.

'Now.' Juliet said: 'You will Special Summon Junk Forward because you have no Monsters on the Field, then you Summon a Level three Tuner and then you Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from your Graveyard and finally you Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon.'

Jack chuckled: 'Let's see what will happen.' He replied, Jack took a card from his hand. 'I Special Summon Junk Forward!' The Speed Warrior look-a-like skated onto the Field. (900 ATK)

'Now I Normal Summon Nitro Synchron!' Juliet gasped in surprise as not a Level three Tuner appeared but in its place the small nitro tank appeared on the Field. (300 ATK)

'Next I use the Effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard!' In a flash of light the orange hedgehog with the bolts in its back appeared. (800 ATK)

'I Tune my Level two Nitro Synchron to my Level two Quillbolt Hedgehog and Level three Junk Forward!' The valve on Nitro Synchro spun a few times, steam came out of the Tuner then it changed into two green rings, the other two Monsters flew through them.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, let velocity become raw power! Synchro Summon! Let your engines roar, Nitro Warrior!'

A sound of roaring engines sounded through the underground, then the green and black speed devil appeared on the Field. (2800 ATK)

'Due to the Effect of Nitro Synchron I am now allowed to draw one card.' Jack stated and he drew his card then he immediately played it. 'I activate the Spell card Fighting Spirit! This increases the Attack Points of my Monster by 300 for each Monster you control!' Nitro Warrior roared. (2800- 3100 ATK)

'Nitro Warrior attacks Red Wyvern!' Jack commanded: 'And due to the fact I played a Spell card Nitro Warrior gains 1000 Attack Points during this battle!' The rocket on Nitro Warrior's back ignited, (3100- 4100 ATK) Nitro Warrior propelled itself forward blasting itself through the red dragon and through the wall of the underground, of course this damage wasn't real damage.

(Jack: 5600) - (Juliet: 6300)

'Not so predicable am I now?' Jack sneered, then he signaled the end of his turn. 'You don't want to Summon Stardust Dragon, you're scared aren't you? You won't be able to defeat me without Stardust Dragon!' Juliet drew her card.

 _'She's right, I'd prefer not to Summon Stardust Dragon, I don't know what happens if Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon fight again.'_ Jack was deep in thoughts then Juliet suddenly said: 'I'll discard one card from my hand so I can Special Summon The Tricky!'

A jester-like Monster appeared before Juliet, it wore yellow suit with black accents, a blue cape, it wore a jester hat and a mask with a question mark on it, it also had a question mark on its chest. (2000 ATK)

'Next I Summon Delta Flyer!' Juliet continued, a small, golden, robotic dragon flew over the Field. (1500 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level three Delta Flyer to my Level five The Tricky!' Delta Flyer changed into three rings, The Tricky flew through them.

'Darkness gathering into my very being, leech away the light! Synchro Summon! The soul of the demon king reborn! Red Dragon Archfiend!'

With a loud roar, the ferocious, demonic dragon appeared behind Juliet, it bent forward and roared in Jack's face, the Dragonborn stared the dragon right in the eyes. (3000 ATK)

'Next I activate the Spell card Scarlet Security!' The Spell card briefly appeared on the Field: 'When I control Red Dragon Archfiend all my opponent's Spell and Trap cards are destroyed!'

The red dragon lifted its mighty foot then crushed Fighting Spirit, Nitro Warrior became weaker. (3100- 2800 ATK)

'Red Dragon Archfiend attacks! Absolute Power Force!' Jack braced himself for the impact the attack of Red Dragon Archfiend filled the entire room and the tunnels behind them.

(Jack: 5400) - (Juliet: 6300)

'Now you need to Summon Stardust Dragon, I shall end my turn for now.'

Jack drew his card. _'Looks like Juliet's entire strategy here is for me to Summon Stardust, either Volkihar needs the clash again or she want to settle the score, maybe she hopes to connect through the Signer Marks, I can see her suffering I need to end it.'_ Jack looked at his hand.

'No Stardust Dragon yet.' He muttered, then he took two cards from his hand. 'I activate Monster Reborn, to Special Summon The Tricky!' The Spell card briefly appeared then in a flash of light the jester appeared on the Field. (2000 ATK)

'Now I Normal Summon Turbo Synchron!' Another Monster appeared on the Field, it was a small, green robot, with the body of a small car, small feet, arms sticking out of two wheels that were supposed to be its shoulders and a head sticking out of the car's body. (100 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level one Turbo Synchron to your Level five The Tricky!' The small engine on the back of Turbo Synchron started to roar, smoke came out of the double exhaust, then it changed into one green ring, The Tricky flew through it. 'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, break through the speed barrier and show your true power! Synchro Summon! Break through, Turbo Warrior!' A new robotic warrior appeared in a flash, it had thick, red armor plated body with big shoulder plates where some exhausts stuck out of, thick arms ending in hands with sharp claws, smaller black legs and a small head with a red greaser as hairstyle. (2500 ATK)

'Turbo Warrior attacks Red Dragon Archfiend! Accel Slash!' Turbo Warrior charged forward, preparing its attack. 'Red Dragon Archfiend is stronger!' Juliet bellowed: 'Defend yourself! Absolute Power Force!' Turbo Warrior shielded itself with its arms, when the smoke cleared Turbo Warrior stood there unscathed. 'When Turbo Warrior attacks a Level 6 or higher Synchro Monster the Attack Points of that Monster are halved! High Rate Power!' Red Dragon Archfiend sank to its knees as it's power faded. (3000- 1500 ATK) Then with one swift punch Turbo Warrior smashed the dragon against the wall of the underground then with a second punch smashed the Red Dragon Archfiend straight through the wall.

(Jack: 5400) - (Juliet: 5300)

'I end my turn.' Jack stated.

Juliet looked at the hole in the wall: 'You think that will be enough to get rid of my Red Dragon Archfiend?' Jack knew this question was rethorical.

'Draw.' Juliet stated, she quickly drew her card.

'I Set two cards facedown.' She continued, the cards appeared vertically in front of her: 'Turn end.'

 _'These facedown cards, one of them should be a Call of the Haunted, the other one I don't know, if I attack with Turbo Warrior now Juliet will take the damage then use Call of the Haunted to Summon Red Dragon Archfiend again, if that other Set card is Mirror Force I'll be in big trouble.'_

Quietly Jack drew his card. 'I change Turbo Warrior to Defense Mode.' Jack stated, Turbo Warrior knelt down and shielded itself with its arms. (1500 DEF)

'Next I Set one card and I end my turn.' The reversed card appeared vertically on the Field behind Turbo Warrior.

Suddenly Juliet started to laugh an evil laugh: 'Now I know what you're doing.' She narrowed her eyes and smiled deviously: 'You are scared to Summon Stardust Dragon, well I shall end your suffering! I activate Call of the Haunted!' As Jack had predicted, the ground broke open and Red Dragon Archfiend burst out of the hole, letting out an angry roar, (3000 ATK)

Now I Normal Summon Mad Archfiend!' Next to Red Dragon Archfiend a rather demonic-looking creature appeared, it had a skeletal appearance, but instead of a ribcage it had an open mouth filled with sharp teeth and a skull jammed into the open mouth, it had animal skulls as shoulder guards, its hands were not skeletal and ended in sharp claws, for the rest it had long red hair, wore red arm braces, yellow pants and red boots. (1800 ATK)

'You thought your Life Points were safe Jack? Instead I'll end you this turn! Mad Archfiend attacks Turbo Warrior! And when your Monster is in Defense it inflicts Piercing Damage!' Two spectral skulls floated out of Mad Archfiend's stomach, the first one exploded near Turbo Warrior the second one exploded near Jack.

(Jack: 5100) - (Juliet: 5300)

'Now that I destroyed a Defense Position Monster you controlled, I can activate my Trap card! Lineage of Destruction! This card allows a Level eight Monster to attack twice!' Jack braced himself as he knew what was coming. 'Red Dragon Archfiend! Direct attack, Absolute Power Force!' The impact of the attack knocked Jack off his feet, he landed on his side, but he kept rolling for a few seconds.

(Jack: 2100) - (Juliet: 5300)

Red Dragon Archfiend landed before Jack, the Dragonborn looked the creature in its eyes. 'Finish him! Absolute Power Force!' Juliet roared, the attack of the dragon caused a lot of dust to rise as it blew up half the station, through the smoke and dust Juliet saw the Head Signer Mark, suddenly her Tail Signer Mark also started to glow, when the smoke cleared and the dust settled, Jack was still standing his arms crossed, Stardust Dragon behind him. (2500 ATK)

(Jack: 2100) - (Juliet: 5300)

Juliet smiled: 'Stardust Re-Spark, like I said you are predictable.'

'Since I used Stardust Re-Spark I get to draw one card.' Jack stated and he drew his card.

'We're at the same point as our Riding Duel Jack, now show me what you really can do, I end my turn.'

Jack looked at Stardust Dragon then at Red Dragon Archfiend. _'Last time the Duel froze because Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon had equal Attack Power, this time will be different.'_ Jack drew his card, he added it to his hand then he took the only other card from his hand. 'I activate Riryoku! This halves Red Dragon Archfiend's Attack Power and increases my Stardust Dragon's Attack Power by the lost amount! This time Juliet Stardust Dragon will be stronger!' A beam of light briefly connected the two Monsters. (Red Dragon Archfiend: 3000- 1500 ATK, Stardust Dragon: 2500- 4000 ATK)

Jack's Signer Mark started to glow, he could feel it burn he grabbed his arm, Juliet did the same.

Leo was standing outside, Kailyn and Violet had just arrived and Leo had explained the situation, at that moment all of their Signer Marks started to glow. 'Jack.' Leo muttered, suddenly he saw Ravin running down the mountain. 'I'm going in! If Jack is in trouble I need to help him!' He roared, Leo wanted to protest but he knew it had no use.

Meanwhile inside Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon were flying around each other, Red Dragon Archfiend unleashed a few fireballs which were deflected by Stardust Dragon, then with one swift beam of pure light Stardust Dragon grounded the red dragon, with one last roar from Stardust Dragon it crushed Red Dragon Archfiend's body with another beam of light.

(Jack: 2100) - (Juliet: 2800)

'I Set one card and I end my turn.' Jack stated, the reversed card appeared behind Stardust Dragon.

'So you still won't give up?' Juliet remarked.

'Not until I got you back to your senses.' Came Jack's reply.

'You should give that up! I am fine how I am right now!' Suddenly Juliet became angry she aggressively drew her card. 'I activate Pot of Avarice, I send: Delta Flyer, The Tricky, Vice Dragon and Yoko Tuner back to my Deck and Red Wyvern back to my Extra Deck and draw two cards.' Juliet reshuffled her Deck after she removed the cards from her Graveyard then she drew two cards. 'Next I Summon Monster Reborn!' Jack watched as Red Dragon Archfiend reappeared once again, it looked really irritated. (3000 ATK)

'This time I'll erase that dragon for-good! Red Dragon Archfiend attacks Stardust Dragon! Absolute Power Force!'

'I activate my Trap card! Power Frame, this negates the attack when the attacking Monster has more Attack Points!' Stardust Dragon grabbed the hands of Red Dragon Archfiend then slowly it pushed the demonic dragon back. 'Now Power Frame becomes an Equip card to Stardust Dragon and Stardust Dragon gains Attack Points equal to the difference in Attack Points between our Monsters.' Jack explained, Stardust Dragon roared as it became stronger. (2500- 3000 ATK)

'Why won't it just die!' Juliet roared.

'Stardust resembles my love for you Juliet, I won't let it die out!'

For a moment Jack saw Juliet's eyes become softer, then the hatred returned in her eyes again. 'I Set one card and I end my turn, this means Mad Archfiend gets Destroyed because it didn't attack.'

Red Dragon Archfiend looked down on the Mad Archfiend before stomping it flat.

'My turn, I will break through to you.' Jack drew his card. 'I Summon Speed Warrior!' With a loud ''bang'' the Speed Warrior appeared on the Field. (900 ATK)

'Stardust Dragon attacks! Shooting Sonic!' Stardust prepared its attack.

'Stop him Red Dragon Archfiend!' Juliet roared, Red Dragon charged forward punching Stardust Dragon, then the two dragons grabbed each other, suddenly their Signer Marks started to throb again, and just like the first time a bright light blinded them, the Signer Dragons appeared to be frozen again.

'Juliet!' Jack shouted, he saw his girlfriend sitting on her knees, tears flowed down her cheeks. 'Jack, the pain, Volkihar is in my head, he hurts me, please make it stop!' Jack wanted to ran up to her but suddenly he got pushed back, Jack saw a black mist around Juliet, the light faded both Signer Dragons were gone, the throbbing stopped.

'Speed Warrior break through that darkness!' The warrior started to skate around a bit gaining speed, its Attack Power rose to 1800, then it tried to punch Juliet but it was forced back by the darkness.

(Jack: 2100) - (Juliet: 1000)

'It is over Jack, before you declared your attack I Equipped Red Dragon Archfiend with the Red Cocoon Trap card.' Jack now noticed the face-up card. 'Since Red Dragon Archfiend is destroyed Red Cocoon is also destroyed, now it is your End Phase and Red Cocoon is in my Graveyard! Be reborn Red Dragon Archfiend!' Yet again the dragon appeared it looked even angrier than last time. (3000 ATK)

'You have 2100 Life Points left, your Speed Warrior has 900 Attack Points, that means you take 2100 Points of Damage! Red Dragon Archfiend attacks Speed Warrior...' Suddenly Juliet stopped, the black mist around her disappeared and she slumped to the ground.

(Jack: 2100) - (Juliet: X)

'Juliet!' Jack screamed he knelt next to the Vampire.

Juliet looked Jack in his eyes, he could see she was tired, part of the hatred was still there.

'Jack.' She whispered. 'Don't talk Juliet, it is okay now, your fight is over.' Jack stroked Juliet's hair.

'I still hear Volkihar calling, taking down his signal blockers and taking over half the town made him very upset.' Juliet whispered.

'You can ignored it Juliet, you're safe now I will take out Volkihar, I don't know how yet but I will do it.'

'No Jack, take me away from here and leave him be, Volkihar is too powerful.' Juliet tried to stand up, Jack saw panic in her eyes, softly he pushed Juliet back and held her in place.

'No I can't let him be if I don't stop him he will either kill mankind or use it as cattle or simply as pray for the hunt, if his ritual succeeds he will gain enough power to take down entire armies, bullets won't be able to stop him.'

Suddenly Juliet softly groaned and closed her eyes, quickly he felt her pulse. 'She is exhausted Jack.' A calm voice said and Ravin entered the room. 'Ravin!'

'Jack you are exhausted as well, I could feel my Signer Mark burning when I came in here, when Juliet Summoned Red Dragon Archfiend the last time it took too much out of her.' Without any effort Ravin lifted Juliet from the ground, his right arm under her knees his left arm supported her back, he let her head rest against his chest. 'I'll take her outside Jack, there is a medical team on site, Leo called them in for emergencies like these, you take a breather then move on.'

Leo was waiting outside, when he suddenly got a call from Ravin. 'Leo, Jack has defeated Juliet, she is unconcious I'm coming out, have a medical team ready.'

Leo just wanted to inform one of the medical staff when suddenly Violet came running. 'Leo! Come quickly!'

Violet stopped running, Leo stopped next to her there he saw Grimsley laying on the ground motionless, his skin was slightly scorched, his eye-sockets were empty except for a bit of ash, his mouth was open, Leo could see his teeth were melted.

One of the medical staff was also present.

'I have never seen anything like this.' The doctor said: 'He was burned from the inside by powerful magic, the magic was clearly concentrated, the culprit fired the magic into his mouth, as you can see the flames came out through his eyes but not before boiling his blood and reducing his internal organs to ash, how terrible this sounds, at least he died a painless death.'

Suddenly Leo's D-Gazer went off, it was Drake.

'Leo, I've seen the murder, couldn't see who it was he was wearing a robe, when he saw me coming he started to run, he took a D-Wheel then two others joined him, I am in pursuit with Don and Michelle, it was our duty to guard Grimsley, I won't let his killer escape.' The connection broke at that point.

Leo activated his D-Gazer: 'Jack, you still inside?' He asked.

'Yes.' Jack replied.

'Congratulations on bringing Juliet back, but Grimsley is dead, burned from the inside by powerful magic, Drake and his team are in pursuit of the killer, I will have Ravin, Violet and Kailyn guard Juliet, I'm coming in we take the rest down together.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **With Juliet recovered from the clutches of Volkihar, Jack can finally push for the final confrontation, the next step for him and Leo is to find Harkon, now known as Sirius.**

 **Meanwhile Drake and his team follow the mysterious killer of Grimsley and his two henchmen. ''Going Rogue'' Coming next.**


	18. Going Rogue - Part 1

**Juliet is safe, Jack plans to find Harkon next, he thinks Harkon will be a great ally in the fight against Volkihar, Leo on his turn decided to go in after Jack to help his friend, meanwhile Grimsley was found dead, burned from the inside, Drake saw the killer and went in pursuit Don and Michelle following him, who was the killer? And will Drake and his team be able to survive?**

 **18\. Going Rogue - Part 1.**

Drake Don and Michelle sped over the highway, quickly they caught up to the three D-Wheelers.

'Wait aren't they...' Michelle gasped.

'Clair, Larry and Nash.' Drake finished.

The front D-Wheeler lowered his hood, it was indeed Nash.

'Larry, Clair these three murdered that Vampire Grimsley and they want to blame us for it, I don't know why but I will go to Sector Security, just hold them off!' Nash shouted, he accelerated.

'Don, Michelle there is only two of them, take out Larry and Clair I'm going after Nash.' Drake also accelerated he passed Clair and Larry, Nash looked behind him. 'Seems like I need to deal with the vermin myself.' He gritted through his teeth.

Michelle and Don tried to pass Clair and Larry but the two blocked them, suddenly Michelle pressed a button on her D-Wheel, Speed World flashed on four screens. 'Duel mode on, auto-pilot standby.' A computer voice spoke.

(Michelle: 8000 & Don: 8000) - (Larry: 8000 & Clair: 8000)

(Michelle SPC: 0 & Don SPC: 0) - (Larry SPC: 0 & Clair SPC: 0)

'Don, we need to do this quick, Drake could be in trouble.'

Don nodded: 'Don't push me Michelle, this is the actual first Riding Duel I'm in after the exams.'

'Don I can tell you are doubting yourself right now, keep your head straight.' Don took a deep breath of air. 'Yes I'll be fine Michelle, but I'd feel better if you start.' Michelle nodded.

'I Summon Double X-Saber Emmersblade!' In a flash of light the praying mantis appeared running alongside Michelle's D-Wheel. (1300 ATK)

'I end my turn.'

(Michelle SPC: 1 & Don SPC: 1) - (Larry SPC: 1 & Clair SPC: 1)

Larry looked behind him, he saw Michelle coming right after him, Don was struggling in the back. 'It is not too late to surrender yourselves!' Larry shouted. 'Surrender?' Michelle replied: 'It was you guys who killed Grimsley, if anyone needs to surrender it is you two!'

'Nash told us you would say that, you probably told Jack the same thing, once we take you down we shall tell Jack the truth, I've heard the Facility has nice cozy rooms for guys like you.' Said Clair.

'I think you got the wrong idea! We saw Nash standing next to Grimsley's body, it was still smoking from the attack, there is no doubt, whatever Nash told you was a lie! If you continue this Duel you help a suspect in escaping, just surrender and there won't be no charges against you!' Don came between Clair and Michelle.

Larry and Clair gave each other a quick look. 'No we won't surrender, we shall take you down then Jack will know the truth!' Larry shouted, then he took a card from his hand.

'I Summon The Black Stone of Legend!' Next to Larry a black egg stuck between a few rocks appeared. (0 ATK)

'Now I release The Black Stone of Legend so I can Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!' The egg broke open, black flames appeared out of it, then a loud roar bellowed over the Field and out of the flames the famous black dragon appeared. (2400 ATK)

'Since I cannot attack this turn I shall end my turn.' Larry stated.

(Michelle SPC: 2 & Don SPC: 2) - (Larry SPC: 2 & Clair SPC: 2)

Don accelerated a bit, he passed Michelle. 'Larry, Michelle! Final warning stop your assault, if I need to play a card I will consider you hostile and then we are forced to use violence!'

Larry looked at Don, his expression said enough, Don knew he wouldn't stop. 'Then you leave me no choice, I Set a card and I end my turn.' A horizontal card briefly appeared before Don's D-Wheel.

(Michelle SPC: 3 & Don SPC: 3) - (Larry SPC: 3 & Clair SPC: 3)

'Larry, enough playing around with these people, we should finish them right now, Nash might be in trouble.' Larry came closer to Clair: 'I don't know.' He whispered: 'Don and Michelle seem to be convinced that we killed the Vampire, are they really want to frame us for that murder, or did Drake do this on his own and he pulled these two in his mad plans?'

'If that is true, then we need to stop this Duel as fast as we can as it seems our opponents don't want to surrender.' Clair replied, then she slowed down a bit. 'It is my turn!' Clair shouted and she drew her card.

'I Summon Amazoness Princess!' Clair shouted, a small girl appeared on the back of Clair's she wore a red bikini-like top with a skull necklace for the rest she wore a purple cloth-like skirt and shin guards with red stockings under them, she was barefoot she also wore arm guards and a horned helmet where her long white hair stuck out of the back. (1200 ATK) 'Now Princess attacks the Set Monster!' The reversed card appeared before Don, it disappeared and got replaced by the ancient oil-lamp on legs. (1400 ATK)

'I activate the Effect of Amazoness Princess! I can discard one card then I Special Summon one Amazoness Monster from my Deck in Defense Mode!' Clair took Speed Spell - Overboost from her hand and discarded it. 'Now I Special Summon Amazoness Queen!' She shouted, the noble warrior woman appeared next to Clair, she was running along the D-Wheel. (1800 DEF)

Then Amazoness Princess drew her weapon and charged the Ancient Lamp. 'I activate Ancient Lamp's Effect!' Don said: 'Amazoness Princess attacks Red-Eyes Black Dragon!' A tuft of pink smoke came out of the lamp, slowly Amazoness Princess turned around then charged at the big, black dragon, however a fireball forced her back. 'Amazoness Queen protects my Amazoness from destruction by battle.' Clair calmly said.

'Yes but you do take damage!' Don replied, then the fireball hit Clair right in her face, she immediately slowed down a bit.

'I end my turn.' She scoffed.

(Michelle: 8000 & Don: 8000) - (Larry: 8000 & Clair: 6800)

(Michelle SPC: 4 & Don SPC: 4) - (Larry SPC: 4 & Clair SPC: 3)

 **Highway, Drake chases Nash.**

Drake was driving at max speed, the robes figure came steadily closer.

'Pull over! That's an order!' Drake roared, the Wheeler in front of him took a quick glance over his shoulder. 'You hold no authority here, you're not Sector Security and I don't recognize the Blades as an official authority.' This comment made Drake's blood boil: 'Yeah well, I don't care, fact is you killed Grimsley Nash! I'm gonna bring you down no matter what the cost!' The Blade roared.

'No matter the cost? That could be interesting.' Nash chuckled, he accelerated dodging oncoming cars as he now drove on the wrong side of the road, Drake cursed to himself, quickly he switched lanes, he now drove on the lane next to Nash's lane, Drake pressed a button on his D-Wheel.

'Sector Security HQ.' A female voice spoke. 'Drake here, member of the Blades, I am chasing a dangerous criminal, I want the Special Devision here asap!' Drake dodged a few cars Nash kept speeding up.

'That division is already homing in on your position.' The female Sector Security member replied. 'Thank God, something that goes right today, can you do me a favor? I am on the highway right now, my target is driving on the wrong lane, I need the highway evacuated, open the Duel Lanes and send the cars there, the target refuses to use the Duel Lanes and I cannot keep up to him so I cannot force him on there!'

Mere seconds later the special Duel Lanes appeared on the sides of the road, instead of the message that cars need to clear the Duel Lane it said they had to go on the Duel Lanes and slowly come to a halt.

Drake sighted from relieve as he saw the roads slowly became clear, now Drake dared to accelerate, he changed lanes.

Nash looked behind him: 'I see you won't give up! You even called favors from your Sector Security friends, I am impressed!' Nash sneered.

Drake finally managed to catch up with Nash, suddenly Drake moved to the left, Nash saw it coming and hit the brakes, Drake shot through to the left lane now Nash drove on the right one, as soon as Nash caught up with Drake he steered to the left slamming into Drake, the Blade had to hit the brakes to keep his D-Wheel under control.

At this point they came upon an exit on Drake's side, th Blade saw Nash wanted to take the exit so he could go into the city, Drake accelerated a bit and rammed into Nash forcing him to continue onto the highway.

'Damn your annoying me!' Nash cursed in the corner of his eye Nash saw Drake drawing a gun. 'Nash last warning!' Drake roared: 'This gun shoots bullets of psychic energy, they are only lethal if I want them to be.'

Nash laughed. 'Resorting to violence are we?' Without a warning Drake fired, a bullet bounced off the D-Wheel. 'You cannot even aim!' Nash bellowed, then he suddenly slowed down, he got a warning on his screen.

'Damn you! You damaged my engine!' Drake said nothing he aimed again, quickly Nash casted a spell, a ball of fire came straight for Drake, the Blade threw his steer to the left, he barely dodged the fireball.

'Try that again and I fry you like I did to that Vampire!'

Drake put away his gun. 'You see Blade, I control the battlefield.' In quick succession Nash fired three fireballs at Drake, the latter managed to barely evade all three, at that point Nash slowed down even more, light smoke came from his engine, Drake accelerated passing Nash all the wile drawing his gun again, then Drake threw his D-Wheel in a slide he fired five shots at Nash, three missed one of them hit the engine of Nash's D-Wheel, the last shot hit Nash in the chest, Nash who saw it coming wanted to cast his magic again but the bullet stopped that, at the same time, the engine of his D-Wheel exploded, he got in a spin and was thrown off the D-Wheel, Nash landed on the road, Drake hit the brakes on his D-Wheel.

Drake was catching his breath, Nash was lying on the road, suddenly his hand twitches, Nash started to laugh as he slowly moved to a sitting position, then he stood up, a broad grin on his face, his eyes were glowing.

'Drake kept his gun aimed at Nash's head. 'Don't you dare to move!' He shouted, Nash slowly raised his hands. 'You got me good kid, nice shot.' Nash took a step forward. 'Freeze!' Drake roared.

'But I was merely playing with you a bit.' Nash continued, he took another step his hands still in the air, Drake's hands started to shake. 'But you are in a whole different league than I am.' Nash taunted Drake while taking another step, Drake fired his gun twice, both bullets hit Nash on the chest but the Mage kept walking. 'Your bullet merely startled me, it never hurt me, you got lucky the engine of my D-Wheel exploded.'

Then Nash moved his hands down, the ground beneath Drake started to tremble, lines of lava appeared over the road, Nash laughed like a maniac. 'Dammit!' Drake cursed, he leaped onto his D-Wheel and accelerated a few seconds later a wall of fire burst through the ground, ruining half of the highway, when the wall cleared Nash stood in the center of a gigantic crater.

'You play with forces you know nothing about Blade! Mages cower before me.' Suddenly Nash was lifted from the ground, Drake saw he held a small black crystal in his hand, Nash threw it on the ground the thing scattered, the ground started to rumble again, flames appeared alongside Nash, they formed a D-Wheel, it was a monstrous three-wheeled D-Wheel made out of concentrated flames clearly kept together by magic, the rims, saddle and steer of the monstrosity were made of bones, Drake felt the heat of the flames coming from the D-Wheel.

Slowly Nash started to move, Drake knew what was coming he accelerated, while he fired three shots behind him, a shield of fire caught the bullets. 'You cannot hurt me Blade! And when I catch up to you I burn you to cinders!'

Drake's thoughts were racing, Nash kept getting closer, in an impulse Drake hit the brakes and steered to the left, Nash shot past him, in that instant Drake saw the small black crystal-like thing on the control panel of the D-Wheel, he fired a few shots again, the fiery shield blocked the bullets again then Nash returned fire, three fireballs nearly missed Drake. 'That was a warning shot Blade!' Nash shouted, he slowed down to match Drake's Speed, Drake accelerated, for several minutes they danced around each other. _'Damn he won't let down his guard.'_ Drake thought then he thought up a plan, he took the sword-hilt from its sheath, the blade sprung to life powered by his Psychic powers. 'Yo Nash!' Drake roared: 'Try to stop this!' Nash looked back at that moment Drake threw the sword, in a reaction Nash casted his magic, the moment Nash's fireball hit the sword, the blade dissolved, the hilt hit Nash's face. 'Got you!' Nash looked next to him only to see Drake, his gun aimed at the crystal, he loosed a shot, the crystal scattered into hundreds of small shards, the moment the crystal was gone the fire surrounding the D-Wheel disappeared leaving a three-wheeled D-Wheel made out of bones, Nash who still held the hilt of the sword threw it back at Drake in anger, Drake caught it and sheathed it he also put away his gun, then he rammed into Nash his D-Wheel scattered as the bones broke, Nash leaped off the D-Wheel he landed on the road.

Drake stopped in front of the Mage. 'Surrender, I won't ask again.' Drake said in a threatening tone, Nash closed his eyes, he shouted some strains words, the road around him broke open, then the stones and asphalt formed a new D-Wheel, suddenly the sky started to ripple. 'Anomaly detected, dimensional rift opened.' The female computer voice from Drake's D-Wheel spoke, Drake looked around him, then pieces from the world around Drake started to break, a yellow circle appeared in the sky, blue lines came out of the circle reaching to the buildings all around them, then suddenly Drake's D-Wheel started to buzz. 'Duel mode on, auto-pilot standby!' The computer voice spoke, a purple glow appeared around the strange area, at that point Nash accelerated, Drake followed him. 'Now you did it Blade! I will kill you in my own world!' Then suddenly he slowed down so Drake took the first corner. 'Riding Duel! Acceleration!' They both shouted.

(Drake: 8000) - (Nash: 8000)

(Drake SPC: 0) - (Nash SPC: 0)

'I Summon Psychic Snail!' Drake shouted, the deformed snail-like creature appeared on the Field. (1900 ATK)

'Then I Set one card facedown.' Drake continued, the card briefly appeared on the Field. 'Turn end.'

(Drake SPC: 1) - (Nash SPC: 1)

Nash laughed as he drew his card. 'You should have given up Blade, would have been less suffering!' Nash added the card to his hand then he accelerated leaving Drake behind him. 'I can Special Summon this card from my my hand if I send a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck to my Graveyard!'

'That is impossible!' Drake replied: 'Nobody knows where the Blue-Eyes White Dragons are and the Duel Disk won't accept fake cards!'

Nash laughed, a card slipped from his Deck he showed it to Drake it was indeed the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

'How?' Drake stammered: 'Seto Kaiba hid these cards, nobody knows where!'

'I figured it out.' Nash chuckled: 'By now you must realize what I am by now.'

'Yes I figured out who you are, I only realized far too late you are one of the Psijic Order.'

Nash laughed diabolically: 'I was a member of the Psijic Order, they all wanted to preserve things and not interfere, if they would have let me this Vampire crisis wouldn't even be a thing! I decided to reform the Dawnguard after I defected, a brilliant move I have created an army to kill Vampires!'

Then Drake interrupted Nash: 'That does not explain how you got the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.'

'Simple.' Nash Replied: 'I am a Master Wizard, the strongest Mage alive at this moment, it was a simple trick for me to open a gate to the past.'

Drake looked worried as he now knew the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was real. 'You know about Yugi's story, what many people don't know is that Kaiba couldn't live down the fact the Pharaoh was gone and with that his chance to defeat his true rival, a window of opportunity was presented to Kaiba as he dug up the Millennium Puzzle a new enemy showed up: Diva, when Diva was defeated he left behind a mysterious technology that allowed Kaiba to travel to the lands of the dead.'

Drake slowed down a bit, his mind was racing at the moment. 'Nobody knows what happened with Kaiba in the land of the dead, he never spoke about it, instead Kaiba walked straight up to Yugi and challenged him to a Duel saying the Pharaoh showed him that Yugi was his real rival now, in a fierce Duel Kaiba managed to beat Yugi, shortly after that Kaiba stopped Dueling, he focused more on the Duel Academies to teach young people Dueling and his company started to create attractions for amusement parks.' Drake now understood what thread he was facing. 'But where did he hide his cards?' Drake asked.

'The safest place he could imagine, the location of the very first Duel Academy, the same Jaden Yuki attended, that place was under constant protection of dozens of strong Duelists.' Nash replied.

'Of course, even today that Duel Academy still exists, probably only the head master knew this, but I can imagine opening a portal inside that vault and steal those Blue-Eyes White Dragons would be easy for you.' Drake stated, Nash grinned and Drake knew he had guessed right: 'Yes it was indeed, one of the most satisfying moments, once I used my magic to change the school into my Field Spell the Duelists dropped one-by-one.' Nash grinned.

 **Duel Academy Japan, the largest Duel Academy in the world.**

 _Nash was looking up into the sky, the magic flowed through the place._

 _All around him laid Duelists wearing red, blue and yellow uniforms, most of these people were in their teens. 'These were supposed to be the best of tis Duel Academy? Pathetic.' He muttered, then he looked to his other side were a few adult men laid unconcious. 'Of course what is to expected with that kind of teachers?' Quickly he looked around the square he was on, in front of him stood a gigantic building, there was another square next to the main building that held several Duel Fields, then at the back of the school was a gigantic dome that was the main Duel arena other then the main building were another small wooden building which was the Slifer Red Dorm, then a slightly bigger building which was the Ra Yellow Dorm and a a whole other patch of ground surrounded by a huge gate, on the patch of ground was a beautiful garden, in the exact middle of the garden stood a luxurious villa with its own Duel fields and main arena, a swimming pool, several tennis courts and a soccer field, this was the Obelisk Blue Dorm._

 _'Now if I were Kaiba, where could a secret vault be?' Nash muttered, he looked at the Obelisk Blue Dorm. 'Definitely there, place is big enough, well protected by the best students of the school, Obelisk Blue's head professor, several other teachers and the head master.' With a self convinced smile on his face Nash opened the gate to the Obelisk Blue dorm, he looked back at the pile of unconcious bodies. 'Most students are gone, most teachers are defeated.' At that moment Nash was jumped by a legion of monsters. 'We won't let you take our school that easily!' A voice shouted as a dozen or-so Obelisk Blue Duelists appeared around Nash. 'I only want to enter the vault beneath your dorm.'_

 _'How do you know about that!' One of the students roared._

 _'I didn't, it was a pure guess, but you confirmed my suspicion.' Nash replied._

 _A few minutes later the students all laid unconcious the floor around them was covered in cards. Nash took two cards out of his pocket, one was a Cyber End Dragon the other was a Rainbow Dragon, the Cyber End Dragon was easy to get, the Rainbow Dragon he had to buy from a collector, Nash then looked at the sky, he shouted a few words, cracks appeared all over the place, a yellow orb appeared, blue lines came out of the orb and connected to the several buildings._

 _'Now this place is really connected to a pocket dimension of Oblivion.' In the meantime Nash had reached the dorm he kicked down the doors, he stepped into a gigantic hall, two staircases on the left and right walls lead up to a balcony, there were several doors a gigantic chandelier covered the ceiling. 'You will go no further.' A rather imposing figure stood on the balcony, he wore a blue, sleeveless coat with a Duel Disk attached to it, the man was bald, for the rest he wore blue boots and black trousers, Nash looked at the muscular arms of the man._

 _(Nash: 8000) - (Keiji: 8000)_

 _'My name is Keiji, the head of Obelisk Blue.' The muscular man said, Nash said nothing he drew his card. 'I Send a Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my Deck to the Graveyard.' Nash took his Deck he took out a Red-Eyes Black Dragon and discarded it. 'Now I Special Summon Sin Red-Eyes Black Dragon!' Inside the gigantic hall the Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared, there were slight differences, its wings were made of some kind of metal, as was the top half of its head, the dragon let out a terrifying roar. (2400 ATK)_

 _'Normally I need the Field Spell Sin World for this card to stay around, I will spare you the explanation of this, but I used some magic to break the boundaries between dimensions, this Duel Academy is now in Sin World, since Sin World is not a card right now I cannot use its Effects.' Nash explained, Keiji looked at him with a confused look on his face. 'I end my turn.' Nash stated._

 _Keiji drew his card. 'I activate Polymerization from my hand.' The Spell card appeared on the Field, then Keiji showed three Cyber Dragons in his hand before he send them to the Graveyard, the three snake-like, mechanical dragons appeared on the Field. 'Mechanical dragons, combine to together to form unlimited power! Fusion Summon! Come on out Cyber End Dragon!' The three Monsters started to combine, they changed into a three-headed beast with gigantic wings on its back. (4000 ATK)_

 _'Now I activate De-Fusion!' Keiji stated, he played another Spell card, the Cyber End Dragon disappeared and made place for three Cyber Dragons. (2100 ATK x3)_

 _'Now I build the Overlay Network with two of the Cyber Dragons.' A black portal opened up. 'The power of the sun taken form in this relentless beast! Xyz Summon! Come out Rank five, Cyber Dragon Nova!' A new snake-like, mechanical dragon appeared, its chest was black, it had a thick tail, big wings and its head was covered by sever yellow spikes, a red substance was visible in part of its chest, a couple of wires were attached to the chest transporting the substance to fuel the dragon. (2100 ATK)_

 _'I am not done yet.' Keiji continued: 'Now I use Xyz Evolution with Cyber Dragon Nova!' Again the gate opened up. 'The power of a supernova evolved to a form of infinite power! Xyz Summon! Evolve Rank five Cyber Dragon Infinity!' Cyber Dragon Nova became even bigger, parts of its body turned black and it grew even more metal horns on its body. (2100- 2700 ATK) 'Cyber Dragon Infinity gains 200 Attack Points for each Material attached to the card.' Keiji explained, then he took the last card from his hand. 'Now I Normal Summon Cyber Dragon Drei.' This time a smaller snake-like dragon appeared, around the middle of the body it had a jet-like system functioning as its wings. (1800 ATK)_

 _'Now I use the Effect of Infinity, once per turn I can Attach one Monster on the Field as an Xyz Material.' Nash watched as wires shot out of the mechanical dragon and wrapped around Sin Red-Eyes Black Dragon, it was slowly pulled towards the Cyber Dragon, the Dragon became a bit stronger. (2700- 2900 ATK)_

 _'Cyber Dragon Infinity, Cyber Dragon, Cyber Dragon Drei triple direct attack!' Nash didn't as much as flinch as he was hit by three laser blasts._

 _(Nash: 1200) - (Keiji: 8000)_

 _'My turn.' Nash said, he drew his card. 'I send Rainbow Dragon from my Deck to my Graveyard.' He stated, Nash took the card from his Deck. 'Now I Special Summon Sin Rainbow Dragon!' This time a snake-like dragon appeared before Nash, the sides of its neck were covered with several gems, it had two golden wings and two bigger metallic wings behind them, also the top of its head was mechanical. (4000 ATK)_

 _'Then I use the Spell card Foolish Burial.' Nash played the Spell card. 'I send a Sin Red-Eyes Black Dragon to my Graveyard.' He searched the card and then discarded it._

 _'Now that I have a Sin Monster in my Graveyard I can Banish it then use the Effect of Sin Rainbow Dragon to send all cards back into the Deck!' A powerful storm started to appear inside the hall, Keiji braced himself, suddenly he was thrown against one of the doors, all Monsters slowly disappeared. 'Next I use a second Foolish Burial to send Sin Rainbow Dragon to my Graveyard again.' Nash found and discarded the card. 'And I send Cyber End Dragon to my Graveyard to Special Summon Sin Cyber End Dragon!' The three-headed snake-like dragon appeared again this time behind Nash, it had extra armor plating on top its heads. (4000 ATK)_

 _'Finally I play the Spell card Sin Cross, this allows me to Special Summon a Sin Monster from my Graveyard ignoring the Summon Condition.' A bright light illuminated the hall when the light faded Sin Cyber End Dragon stood next to Sin Cyber End Dragon. 'Finish him.' Nash coldly said, Keiji was first smashed against the wall by the tail of Sin Rainbow Dragon, then he was blown through the wall by the laser beam of Sin Cyber End Dragon, the head teacher crashed on the ground, next to a bed._

 _(Nash: 1200) - (Keiji: 0)_

 _Nash took no time to look at the head of Obelisk Blue instead he started to kick down several doors until he found a stairs leading down, Nash rushed down the stairs only to find a small room, a vault door covered the back wall, Nash held out his hand a small fireball appeared into it, with the fireball he started to melt the lock, finally the vault door gave in and slowly opened, the vault only contained all the Blue-Eyes White cards that Kaiba had created with the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons placed in special cases, without hesitation Nash smashed the glass cases and took the cards, an alarm started to sound through the school. 'Now I have to be quick, Sector Security will be here within ten minutes._

 _A few minutes later Nash exited the Obelisk Blue dorm, he rushed back to the square where his D-Wheel was parked, in front of his D-Wheel stood a woman, she had long platinum-colored hair, she was wearing a blue jacket like most students wore only she had it open, under it she wore a black shirt, for the rest she wore blue pants and white boots, she wore red earrings shaped like Slifer the Sky Dragon, a necklace with a hanger resembling the head of The Winged Dragon of Ra and a blue pin on her jacket in the shape of Obelisk the Tormentor._

 _'You have something that belong to us.' The woman spoke with a stern voice. 'And you are?' Nash replied._

 _'My name is Naoko, I am the head of this school.' She stated then she activated her Duel Disk._

 _(Naoko: 8000) - (Nash: 8000)_

 _'I start by Summoning Ancient gear Statue!' Before Naoko a head on a pedestal appeared, the head was made out of several gears, it seemed to be wearing an ancient Roman helmet. (500 ATK)_

 _'Next I activate Machine Duplication to Special Summon two more Ancient Gear Statues from my Deck.' Left and right of the first head two more appeared. (500 ATK x2)_

 _'Next I Release all three of my Statues so I can Special Summon three Ancient Gear Golem from my hand!' Suddenly the heads started to float, slowly a gigantic body made out of scrap metal and gears appeared. (3000 ATK) 'I end my turn.'_

 _Nash quickly drew his card, he showed five of them to Naoko, there were three Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Sin Rainbow Dragon and Sin Cyber End Dragon. 'I Send three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and a Rainbow Dragon from my Deck to the Graveyard and a Cyber End Dragon from my Extra Deck!' Nash retrieved the mentioned cards and he send them to his Graveyard then he played the five cards from his hand, first Monster that appeared was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, it had metal wings and the top of its head was also made of metal, then two more of the dragons appeared. (3000 ATK x3) Followed by Sin Rainbow Dragon and Sin Cyber End Dragon. (4000 ATK x2)_

 _'Destroy her!' Nash shouted, first the three Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon crushed the three Ancient gear Golems, then Naoko was launched across the square because she was simultaneously hit by Sin Rainbow Dragon and Sin Cyber End Dragon._

 _(Naoko: 0) - (Nash: 8000)_

'And that is how I got the Blue-Eyes.' Nash concluded his story, Drake had carefully listened to Nash he now had an idea of what man he was facing.

'Of course Duel Academy wanted to keep this assault quiet that is why nobody has heard about this, but now you can feel the power yourself!' Nash slammed the card on his Duel Disk, with a loud roar the Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared, Drake started directly into the eyes of the fearsome dragon. (3000 ATK)

Nash started to laugh like a maniac, in the distance the sirens of Sector Security could be heard. 'Don't think your Sector Security friends would be in time!' Nash laughed.

* * *

 **To be continued:**

 **With Don and Michelle locked in a fierce Duel against Larry and Clair, Drake faces one of the Blade's strongest enemies yet.**

 **Will Drake be able to hold Nash off and will Sector Security arrive in time? Find that out next time!**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Note: I used the Japanese names of the Malefic cards, to separate them from the TCG version because I also use the anime effects of the cards._

 _Sin Red-Eyes B. Dragon (anime)_

 _Type: Dragon/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 7_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending 1 "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" from your Deck to the Graveyard. If "Sin World" is not face-up on the field, destroy this card._

* * *

 _Sin Rainbow Dragon (anime)_

 _Type: Dragon/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 10_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 1 "Rainbow Dragon" from your Deck to your Graveyard. During either player's turn, you can send all other monsters you control to the Graveyard to have this card gain 1000 ATK for each "Sin" monster sent. You can remove from play all "Sin" monsters in your Graveyard to shuffle all cards on the field into the Decks. If "Sin World" is not face-up on the field, destroy this card._

* * *

 _Sin Cyber End Dragon (anime)_

 _Type: Dragon/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 10_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending 1 "Cyber End Dragon" from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If "Sin World" is not face-up on the field, destroy this card._

* * *

 _Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon (anime)_

 _Type: Dragon/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 8_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your Deck to your Graveyard. If "Sin World" is not face-up on the field, destroy this card._

* * *

 _Sin World (anime)_

 _Field Spell card_

 _During your Draw Phase, you can add 1 random "Sin" Monster Card from your Deck to your hand instead of conducting a normal draw. If you control a face-up "Sin" monster, no monsters you control can attack, except "Sin" monsters._

 _Note: During this chapter didn't use Sin World as a Field Spell, he sends part of the world into a pocket dimension of Oblivion where Sin World is real, this way he can use another Field Spell. (Speed World for example)_

 _In a later Duel Nash will use the actual Field Spell._

* * *

 _Sin Cross (Malefic Divide)_

 _Quick-Play Spell card_

 _Select 1 "Sin" monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon that monster, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Remove that monster from play during the End Phase of this turn._

 _Note: Malefic Divide was used by Paradox in the movie Yu-Gi-Oh 3D Bonds Beyond Time, all credits go to the writers of that movie._

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Statue_

 _Type: Machine/Effect_

 _Attribute: Earth_

 _Level: 8_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" from your hand, ignoring the Summoning conditions._

 _Note: Ancient Gear Statue was first used by Rudolph Heitmann during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime in Episode 67, all credits go to the writers of that episode._


	19. Going Rogue - Part 2

**Drake, Michelle and Don give chase to Nash and the Dawnguard, while Don and Michelle are locked in a Duel against Clair and Larry, Drake learned the truth that Nash is a rogue member of the Psijic Order, Drake faces the onslaught of powerful Sin Monsters.**

 **19\. Going Rogue - Part 2.**

Don and Michelle looked at each other. 'We need to end this fast.' Don stated Michelle simply nodded.

'It's my turn!' Michelle shouted, she drew her card, she quickly accessed the Field: She only controlled XX-Saber Emmersblade. (1300 ATK)

Don at this point only controlled Ancient Lamp. (1400 DEF)

On the other side of the Field Larry had a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. (2400 ATK) While Clair had an Amazoness Princess, (1200 ATK) and an Amazoness Queen Special Summoned through the Effect of Amazoness princess. (1800 DEF)

(Michelle: 8000 & Don: 8000) - (Larry: 8000 & Clair: 6800)

(Michelle SPC: 4 & Don SPC: 4) - (Larry SPC: 4 & Clair SPC: 3)

'Don had already fended off an attack of Amazoness Princess with the Effect of his Ancient Lamp, the Amazoness was forced to fight Red-Eyes Black Dragon but Princess managed to survive the attack with the Effect of Amazoness Queen.

'I Summon X-Saber Pashuul!' Michelle stated, a warrior with long black hair appeared on the Field, he wore blue armor, on his shoulder pads was the X-Saber symbol visible, a golden X, in his hands he held a large blade, the hilt also had the X-Saber symbol on it. (100 ATK)

'Now that I control 2 X-Sabers I can Special Summon Double X-Saber Faultroll!' Right of Michelle's D-Wheel the warrior clad in heavy red armor appeared, his sword held above his head, ready to strike. (2400 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level two Pashuul to my Level three Emmersblade!'

Pashuul changed into two rings, then Emmersblade flew through them.

'Six shooter of justice, strike true and swiftly! Synchro Summon, from the Wild-West into the modern age! Appear X-Saber Wayne!' A rough-looking man appeared on the Field, he wore cowboy-style clothing, a blue ragged cloak, a brown cowboy hat, blue shoulder pads with the X-Saber symbol on it and in his right hand he held a revolver. (2100 ATK)

'When Wayne is Synchro Summoned I get to Special Summon one X-Saber from my hand, and I Summon Double X-Saber Boggart Knight!'

This time the beastly warrior appeared behind Michelle. (1900 ATK)

'Finally I use the Effect of Faultroll to Special Summon Pashuul from my Graveyard!' The long-haired warrior reappeared. (100 ATK)

'Now I Tune Level two Pashuul to Level five Wayne!' Again Pashuul changed into two rings, this time the Synchro Monster flew through.

'Blades of justice, strike true and swiftly! Synchro Summon! Appear, X-Saber Souza!' The muscular warrior landed next to Michelle, his tattered red cape flowed in the wind, he held his two swords crossed in front of him. (2500 ATK)

'I activate the Effect of Souza, I Tribute Boggart Knight!' The two X-Sabers looked at each other then Boggart Knight disappeared.

'Souza attacks Amazoness Queen!' Souza heaved his two swords and charged forward, Amazoness Queen blocked both swords with her sword.

'As long as I control Amazoness Queen no Amazoness Monsters can be destroyed!' Clair stated.

'I use Souza's Effect, when I Tribute a Monster when Souza battles a Monster that Monster is destroyed!'

Slowly Souza started to overpower Amazoness Queen, he heaved his right hand and with a swift bow he destroyed Amazoness Queen's sword then with the sword in his left hand he stabbed her.

'Now Faultroll attacks Red-Eyes Black Dragon!' The second X-Saber leaped at the dragon, they clawed and slashed at each other a few seconds then both fell down defeated.

'Since you destroyed my Red-Eyes Black Dragon.' Larry started, he took a card from his hand: 'I Special Summon Red-Eyes Retro Dragon!' A smaller version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared, this one had red accents on its body and two gear pieces in its legs, the dragon crouched down and crossed its arms. (1600 DEF)

'Now I can Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my Graveyard!' Larry bellowed, a loud roar sounded over the Field and Red-Eyes Black Dragon reappeared. (2400 ATK)

'In that case I Set one card and I end my turn.' Michelle stated, the card briefly appeared vertically on the Field.

(Michelle SPC: 5 & Don SPC: 5) - (Larry SPC: 5 & Clair SPC: 4)

'It is my turn.' Larry stated, he drew his card. 'I activate Speed Spell - Speed Fusion!' Larry showed two cards, the Fusion portal opened up, Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull appeared on the Field.

'The dragon with the blood-red eyes and the lightning-charged demon! Fusion Summon, come down black flames of hell! Appear Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!' Behind Larry the ferocious dragon with the powerful exoskeleton appeared. (3200 ATK)

'Now I change Red-Eyes Retro Dragon to Attack Mode.' Larry shifted the card's position, the dragon took the sky and started to circle around Larry. (1700 ATK) 'Archfiend Black Skull Dragon attacks Souza!' Before Michelle could react three fireballs completely destroyed her Monster.

'Then I shuffle Red-Eyes Black Dragon back into my Deck and I deal 2400 damage to Michelle!' The soul of Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared on the Field, a fireball hit Michelle directly on her chest, she staggered a bit but managed to keep her D-Wheel straight.

(Michelle: 4900 & Don: 8000) - (Larry: 8000 & Clair: 6800)

(Michelle SPC: 3 & Don SPC: 5) - (Larry SPC: 5 & Clair SPC: 4)

'Now Red-Eyes Retro Dragon attacks Ancient Lamp!' The small dragon quickly swooped down clawing at the Ancient lamp, Don watched as cracks appeared in the lamp then it broke into a few pieces.

'Red-Eyes Black Dragon attacks...' Larry started but he stopped as part of the road was blocked by a lot of car-wrecks, clearly there were some Sector Security D-Wheels as well, clearly some Vampires had clashed with Sector Security, Don saw that the road split, Don quickly steered into Larry, forcing him off the highway Don followed him while Michelle and Clair continued on the highway.

(Don: 8000) - (Larry: 8000)

(Don SPC: 5) - (Larry SPC: 5)

'So it seems your friend got away real good there.' Larry scoffed, Don said nothing. 'So you want to surrender now Blade, I've got you outnumbered.'

Don shook his head: 'I'm telling you Nash betrayed you guys, he killed Grimsley, now he tries to put the blame on us and he pulls you guys in it with him!'

Don took a quick glance in Larry's eyes, he saw the doubt. 'No, Nash wouldn't! Red-Eyes direct attack! Inferno Fire Blast!' Don saw the black ball of fire coming straight for him, he dodged left, the attack missed him but exploded behind his D-Wheel, Don was send into a spin but he managed to regain control of his D-Wheel.

'I end my turn.' Larry stated.

(Don: 5600) - (Larry: 8000)

'It is my turn!' Don roared, quickly he drew his card.

(Don SPC: 4) - (Larry SPC: 6)

At this point Don felt something, he and Larry both looked at the sky, a yellow orb suddenly appeared, lines came out from the orb and connected to the buildings around them. 'What is going on?' Larry gasped, suddenly he chest felt all heavy. _'Why am I doubting Nash right now? Could the Blade be right?'_ Larry closed his eyes for a few seconds.

Don was pressing all kind of buttons: 'Damn, won't connected!' He slammed his fist onto his D-Wheel, then he took three cards from his hand. 'I Set three cards.' Don stated, one appeared in front of his D-Wheel one appeared left of it and the last one right then the cards disappeared.

'Next I Summon Gene-Warped Warwolf!' The four-armed beast appeared running along Don's D-Wheel. (2000 ATK)

'Turn end.'

(Don SPC: 5) - (Larry SPC: 7)

 _'Those facedown cards, he uses Normal Monsters, one of that card is bound to be Justi-Break or Mirror Force or both just for good measure.'_

'I move to my Main Phase 2.' Larry stated.

 _'He didn't attack? Does he fear Justi-Break?'_ Don thought a bit of sweat poured down from his brow.

'Now I activate Speed Spell - Silent Burn! This deals 300 Damage for each Monster that didn't attack!' Don looked at the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Red-Eyes Retro Dragon and at the Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, then Larry drove right before Don suddenly Larry accelerated a stream of flames hit Don.

(Don: 4700) - (Larry: 8000)

Larry suddenly felt his chest getting heavy he started to sweat.

'No this isn't right, Nash killed the Vampire, but why? Did he kill him or not!' Larry spoke quickly, Don couldn't even hear what he was saying.

'Whatever happened, I sense a shift in the dimensions, Nash must be responsible, I don't know what Nash did but it drained Larry of all fighting spirit.' Don muttered.

(Don SPC: 6) - (Larry SPC: 8)

 _'His fighting spirit it's shattered, whatever foul magic this is it showed Larry the truth, I can end the Duel this turn then I can meet up with Michelle.'_

Don took a card from his hand: 'I Summon Rescue Rabbit!' The small rabbit wearing the safety helmet and goggles appeared next to Don's D-Wheel. (300 ATK)

'Now I Banish Rescue Rabbit this allows me to Special Summon two Gene-Warped Warwolf from my Deck.' A hole opened up in the ground, Rescue Rabbit stuck in its small legs and with incredible power it pulled out two of the four-armed beasts. (2000 ATK x2)

'Next I activate my Trap card, Compulsory Evacuation Device!' Red-Eyes Black Dragon disappeared, with an empty look in his eyes Larry retrieved the card. 'Next I activate Curse of Anubis!' Don's second Trap card appeared: 'This changes all Effect Monsters to Defense Mode and make their Defense Points zero!' Archfiend Black Skull Dragon and Red-Eyes Retro Dragon crouched down. (0 DEF x2)

'Finally I activate Speed Spell - Power Baton, I send a Monster to my Graveyard and then one Monster gains Attack Points equal to the Attack Points of the Monster I send to the Graveyard.' Don explained, he quickly played the two Spell cards then he retrieved two cards from his Deck they were Cosmo Queen and Wingweaver, sparks appeared around one of the Gene-Warped Warwolf, they beast let out a terrible roar. (2000- 4900- 7650 ATK)

'Finally my last Spell card Call of the Haunted!' Don relentlessly continued, the ground broke open and Cosmo Queen appeared behind him. (2900 ATK)

'The first two Warwolf destroy Archfiend Black Skull Dragon and Red-Eyes Retro Dragon!' The two beasts leaped forward they clawed at the dragons who quickly succumbed under the relentless assault.

'My third Warwolf and Cosmo Queen direct attack!'

Don sped past Larry he didn't look back as he heard Larry scream and crash.

(Don: 4700) - (Larry: 0)

Michelle was still chasing Clair, they dodged debris left and right.

'Looks like your partner saved you.' Michelle sneered.

'Well Don might have, but now it is the both of us, so I'm giving you one chance to surrender.' Clair shook her head, at that point the yellow orb appeared in the sky.

'This feeling!' Clair gasped, Michelle felt it as well. 'What am I feeling?' Clair started to mutter: 'My chest feels heavy, I, I now realize Nash has betrayed us, but, but I, I can't believe it!' Then she started to scream her D-Wheel went from left to right, Michelle slowed down.

'I need to end it right now.' Michelle told herself, then she drew her card.

(Michelle: 4900) - (Clair: 6800)

(Michelle SPC: 4) - (Clair SPC: 5)

'I activate Speed Spell - Angel Baton!' Michelle shouted, the Spell card briefly appeared, Michelle drew two cards then she discarded one of them.

'I have more then two X-Saber Monsters in my Graveyard, so I can Special Summon Double X-Saber Gardestrike!' A muscular green-skinned beast-like warrior appeared next to Michelle, he wore some armor and a red cape, in its hands it held an axe-like weapon. (2100 ATK)

'I control an X-Saber thus I activate Gottoms' Emergency Call!' Michelle's Trap card spun around: 'I Special Summon Souza and Wayne!' First the muscular warrior appeared, (2500 ATK) followed by the cowboy. (2100 ATK)

'Now I Release Gardestrike!' The warrior started to glow: 'Advance Summon Commander Gottoms, Swordmaster!' The light dimmed and a new Monster appeared running along the D-Wheel, this warrior was clad in medieval armor he wore a helmet covering his whole head, a red cape around his shoulders and he carried a huge two-handed sword over his shoulder. (2100 ATK)

'Commander Gottoms gives all Saber Monsters 400 Attack Points.'

Wayne and Souza started to glow. (Wayne: 2100- 2500 ATK, Souza: 2500- 2900 ATK)

'And finally I activate Speed Spell - Speed Energy!' The Spell card appeared on the Field: 'This increases the Attack Points of Commander Gottoms by 200 for each Speed Counter I have!' A bright light surrounded Commander Gottoms. (2100- 2900 ATK)

'Commander Gottoms attacks Amazoness Princess, then Wayne and Souza direct attack!'

Just like Don had done to Larry Michelle sped past Clair, Michelle could hear the D-Wheel crashing behind her.

(Michelle: 4900) - (Clair: 0)

Drake looked at the twisted Blue-Eyes White Dragon, he still couldn't believe it, Nash had single-handedly invaded Duel Academy defeated all the students who attacked him from first-year students to four-year students, even the teachers were no match for him and in the end the heads of Slifer Red and Ra Yellow also fell, then Nash continued to the Obelisk Blue dorm inside he faced the head of Obelisk Blue and easily dispatched him, when he had where he came from: Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons the head mistress of the Duel Academy tried to stop him but also fell in battle, and now Nash was facing Drake and he had just managed to Summon Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon a twisted version of the real Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Nash looked at the Field, his opponent had Psychic Snail faceup (1900 ATK) and a card Set in his Spell and Trap card Zone, Nash himself had used powerful magic to summon a pocket Oblivion dimension which he had fused with Sin World and of course he controlled Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon. (3000 ATK)

(Drake: 8000) - (Nash: 8000)

(Drake SPC: 1) - (Nash SPC: 1)

'I can't let you get away with murder!' Drake roared: 'I control a Psychic Monster thus I activate Past Image!' The only Set card Drake had spun around: 'This Banishes your Monster until the next turn.' A portal opened and the Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon was sucked through it.

'And you think this would stop me?' Nash chuckled, Nash showed Drake two more Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragons. 'I send two Blue-Eyes White Dragons to my Graveyard!' Two cards slipped from Nash's Deck he took them and placed them in his Graveyard, two roars sounded over the Field and two of the twisted Blue-Eyes White Dragons flew over. (3000 ATK x2) 'Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon destroy that Psychic Snail followed by a direct attack from the second one!' Nash commanded, three bolts of lightning zapped the Psychic Snail, the creature exploded in purple goo, then another jolt of lightning approached Drake, the latter created a barrier to protect himself from the physical pain.

(Drake: 3900) - (Nash: 8000)

'Hm, your Psychic powers are astonishing.' Nash remarked, Drake said nothing. 'But do you think that Psychic powers can match real magic?'

Drake laughed: 'You don't quite get it do you Nash? Psychic powers amplify my magical abilities!' Drake replied.

'If you really believe that Blade, then show me I shall end my turn.'

(Drake SPC: 1) - (Nash SPC: 2)

Michelle was driving at a ridiculous high speed, pushing her D-Wheel to the max, suddenly she got called out, when she looked behind her Don approached quickly. 'Seems you got free.' Michelle said, she sounded relieved. 'Yes, but no time for that, I just got a signal from Drake's D-Wheel he is only a few miles ahead of us, but we're faster than he is right now, we can catch up!'

'I draw!' Drake shouted, he added the card to his hand. 'In the Standby Phase the Monster Banished by Past Image returns.' Drake said, a portal opened and the third Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon flew out of it. (3000 ATK)

Drake felt sweat dripping on his upper lip. 'I Set one Monster.' Drake stated, a reversed card briefly appeared on the Field.

'Drake!' Michelle shouted, the Blade took a quick glance behind him, he saw Don and Michelle approaching fast.

'Now you get it Nash, my team is here.' Drake said with a grin.

Michelle and Don pressed a button on their Duel Disk.

'Joining Duel, penalty active.' The female computer voice spoke.

(Drake: 3900) - (Michelle: 4000) - (Don: 4000) - (Nash: 8000)

(Drake SPC: 1) - (Michelle SPC: 4) - (Don SPC: 6) - (Nash SPC: 2)

'I don't care with how many people you come here! Even if you bring all the Blades here! I'll take you all on!' Nash roared.

'Not yet Nash, the turn goes to me first!' Michelle stated, she quickly drew her card.

(Drake SPC: 2) - (Michelle SPC: 5) - (Don SPC: 7) - (Nash SPC: 3)

Before Michelle her Monsters: Wayne, Souza and Gottoms appeared.

'How can you have these Speed Counters and Monsters?' Nash growled.

'Simple, because of the penalty rules.' Michelle started to explain: 'With the new Duel systems anyone can join a Duel at any time, that is called an intrusion, normally an intrusion costs you half your Life Points, but there are situations that multiple Duels are fought simultaneously like a free-for-all, we were able to join this Duel keeping our Monsters and Speed Counters, as a penalty our Life Points become 4000, unless they are below 4000 then nothing happens.'

Nash cursed.

Since I intruded on the Duel first the turn is mine but I can't draw a card, so I activate the Effect of Souza, I Tribute Wayne!' The cowboy disappeared, Souza's swords started to glow.

'Souza attacks Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon!' Michelle shouted: 'Through the Effect of Souza, the dragon is destroyed before damage calculation!'

With his swords Souza made an X across the dragon's chest, with a loud screech the Blue-Eyes crashed down behind Nash.

'Now I change Commander Gottoms to Defense Mode and I end my turn.' Michelle stated, Gottoms knelt down and held his sword in front of him. (1600 DEF)

(Drake SPC: 3) - (Michelle SPC: 6) - (Don SPC: 8) - (Nash SPC: 4)

'My turn.' Don stated, three Gene-Warped Warwolf appeared before him. 'Two of these Warwolf were Special Summoned by Rescue Rabbit and thus they are destroyed.' Suddenly two of the four-armed beasts disappeared. 'I change the remaining one to Defense Mode and I end my turn.' Don stated, The Warwolf crouched down and shielded itself with its four arms. (100 DEF)

 _'Nash won't be able to take all out Monsters down, there is plenty material on the Field for Drake to perform a Synchro Summon in his turn.'_ Don thought, yet he doubted they would get a chance.

(Drake SPC: 4) - (Michelle SPC: 7) - (Don SPC: 9) - (Nash SPC: 5)

At that point a dozen D-Wheels appeared all at once, the loud noise of sirens filled the abandoned street.

'Sector Security!' Nash growled.

In a flash of light many different Monsters appeared, most of these Monsters resembled dogs and handcuff-shaped dragons.

'You know I am getting sick of this!' Nash roared, he drew his card.

'I send Rainbow Dragon to my Graveyard!' A card slipped from Nash's Deck he took it and discarded it. 'I Special Summon Sin Rainbow Dragon!' In another flash of light the snake-like dragon descended from the sky. (4000 ATK)

'Now I Banish the Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my Graveyard to send all cards back to the Deck!' Strong gusts of wind appeared all around Nash, the Sector Security officers were overpowered by the strong magic, they were blown off their D-Wheels Drake, Don and Michelle managed to hold on.

'Now I send three Cyber End Dragon from my Extra Deck to my Graveyard!' Nash roared, Drake for the first time felt real fear as three Sin Cyber End Dragon looked at him. (4000 ATK x3)

'End it my Sin Monsters!' Nash laughed, nine laser beams struck Drake, Don and Michelle directly, they spun around all three of them leaped off their D-Wheels they landed on the ground where they rolled for a bit, their D-Wheels crashed into each-other and finally exploded.

(Drake: 0) - (Michelle: 0) - (Don: 0) - (Nash: 8000)

Nash stopped his D-Wheel he looked down on the three defeated Blades.

'And not a single Life Point was lost.' He grinned then he took three purple-colored gems out of his pocket.

Drake's hand moved slightly before he lifted his head, there were many cuts across his face blood flowed down his cheeks.

'You're mine now, don't worry I won't kill you yet.' Nash held one of the gems above his head, it started to glow, suddenly Michelle changed into a black fog and got sucked inside the gem. 'You bastard!' Drake roared, slowly Nash held the second one above his head, this time Don disappeared, Drake wanted to say something but the third gem started to glow and Drake disappeared inside the thing with a blood-curling scream.

Nash laughed as he placed the three gems inside his pocket.

'Now to take out the rest of the Blades and kill all the Vampire scum they protect.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Back to Jack, the leader of the Blades has a new plan to take down Volkihar, but for that plan to succeed he needs the aide of one Vampire Lord: Harkon, the Vampire Lord is driven to free his granddaughter Serana and Jack plans to use that to form an alliance, but Harkon has whole other plans. ''The Vampire Lord.'' Coming next.**


	20. The Vampire Lord

**It is time for the final confrontation, Volkihar waits for Jack, but the Vampire Lord has one last nasty surprise waiting for Jack.**

 **20: The Vampire Lord.**

Jack and Leo stood in the abandoned tunnel of the old subway.

'So this is it then?' Leo sighted.

'Yes, once we find Sirius and convince him to join us or at least stay out of our way we can find Volkihar, one way or another this ends tonight!' With these words Jack started to sprint through the long, winding tunnel.

Leo closely followed Jack as they ran though the old subway tunnels, suddenly Jack stopped Leo nearly bumped into him, Jack said nothing as both Jack and Leo saw him, a shadow leaning against the wall of the tunnel, his arms crossed. Jack observed the man, his short dark-brown hair was messy, he had a matching, full, beard, for the rest he had several small scars covering his face and one particularly large one going across half his face, now without his black robes Leo saw he wore a similar outfit as Serana wore when Leo saw her back in New-York.

'I told you the next time we meet is as enemies.' The Vampire Lord spoke, he didn't look at Jack he was just staring to the wall across of him.

'Sirius...' Jack started but the Vampire stopped him.

'Just call me Harkon, the game is over Volkihar found out who I am, turned out he knew this entire time, this is all a game to him Jack.' Harkon finally moved stepping away from the wall he now blocked Jack from going further. 'Jack, he made me an offer, Harkon knows I want to protect Serana and Lyla, he already agreed that Lyla is free to go after she done the ritual, but now he gave me a chance to protect Serana...' Harkon sighted: 'I ruined it with my own daughter, now I get a chance with my grandchild.' Harkon's Duel Disk activated his D-Gazer as well: 'AR vision, link - established.' The computer voice spoke.

'Harkon step aside, I have a plan to deal with Volkihar so he can hurt nobody, but I need you for that!'

Harkon shook his head: 'No Jack, you don't get it, Harkon fears you, the reason he attacked you on your way here was not to show you his power, he did it to confirm that he would be able to survive you! Volkihar taught Lyla the ritual she can do it without him, Volkihar plans to take you on and he knows he will lose and die, when Lyla completes the ritual Serana's body will become host to Molag Bal's power, if Volkihar makes a link for the Daedric Prince he expects to be brought back from the dead for the services he provided.' Jack and Leo seemed awfully calm. 'So I was right.' Jack muttered. 'Yes I figured the same thing.' Leo added, then he turned his attention to Harkon: 'Harkon correct me if I am wrong but Molag Bal can only use a powerful body as a host, though he made you and your family the first Vampires your bloodline extincted except your granddaughter Serana survived the meteor, her body is the only thing powerful enough to host his power, well except you came back, you might have a new body but you still hold your old powers, it was brought forth by your soul, Serana is the logical choice as a host because of her blood, but if the ritual can transport the power in your soul to Molag Bal you can be a better host.'

Harkon said nothing. 'I see.' Jack muttered: 'Volkihar found a way to do that, now he offered you to be the host so Serana could go.'

Harkon nodded: 'Yes he did, only thing I need to do is bring Volkihar your head!'

Jack spat on the ground: 'Harkon, you are being blinded by Volkihar's offer, you are desperate you can't think straight! I will knock some sense into you!' With these words Jack activated his D-Gazer and Duel Disk. 'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Harkon: 8000) - (Jack: 8000)

'Jack, don't you think this hallway is a little to common for a showdown between a Vampire Lord and a Dragonborn?' A few hatches in the wall opened up, holo-projectors came out of the hatches, they turned on, to Jack's surprise their surroundings started to change, they now stood outside on the roof of a gigantic church, Harkon stood on the bell tower Jack stood below him on the flat roof, Leo stood behind Jack, it was nighttime the stars shone with a red light, the moon was red as well, Jack breath in the cold air, it hurt his lungs. 'This seems so real.' Jack stammered.

'I can tell you this ain't a normal hologram.' Leo added.

'That is right, this isn't a normal hologram, well the hologram is projected through the projectors and made real by my magic.' Harkon replied: 'This is an arena fitting for a fight.' The Vampire Lord added, then he drew his opening hand, he thought back to his confrontation with Volkihar, he had made Harkon clear Jack had to die but not by Harkon's hands, Jack had to die through a Shadow Game.

'I Set four cards facedown.' Harkon stated, first three vertically placed cards appeared on the roof in front of Jack followed by a single horizontally placed card before the first three. 'I end my turn.'

 _'Four cards? That is almost his entire hand, is that just a weak Monster he Set and are these other cards bluff?'_ Jack looked at his hand then he drew his card. _'No this is Harkon I'm facing, there should be some strategy behind this all, but I have no time to doubt there is much on the line here.'_

'Harkon, I really have no time for this, I should end this fast.' Jack drew his first card. 'Since I control no Monsters I Special Summon Junk Forward!' Jack stated he played the card, the sound barrier broke and the Speed Warrior look-a-like came skating over the roof, the small Monster had to hit the brakes as it nearly crashed into the tower. (900 ATK)

'Next I Normal Summon Debris Dragon!' Jack continued, a roar sounded over the roof, a Dragon that could be best described as a younger version of Stardust Dragon, the dragon flew over a few times before landing before Jack. (1000 ATK)

'Now that there is a Tuner on the Field I Special Summon Boost Warrior!' Kneeling on one knee the red-haired warrior with the engine on its back appeared. (200 DEF) 'Now I Tune my Level four Debris Dragon to my Level three Junk Forward and Level one Boost Warrior!' Debris Dragon changed into four rings the other two Monsters flew through them.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, soul of the ancient dragon reborn! Synchro Summon! Shine, Stardust Dragon!'

With a loud roar the dragon flew right over Harkon, the Vampire braced himself so he was not knocked down from the roof, Stardust Dragon started to circle around the church. (2500 ATK)

'Stardust Dragon so early?' Harkon remarked, Jack missed the fact Harkon was grinning. 'Stardust Dragon attacks the hidden Monster!' Jack shouted: 'Shooting Sonic!' Harkon's horizontal card disappeared in its place appeared a mechanical elephant with blue and yellow tusks. (800 DEF)

'You attacked my Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher, when this Unknown Crusher battles a Light Monster that Monster is Banished.'

Jack chuckled: 'Stardust Dragon is a Wind Monster.'

'Not for long!' Harkon laughed: 'I activate DNA Transplant!' One of the Vampire's facedown cards opened up. 'I change all Monsters on the Field to Light!' Suddenly Stardust Dragon started to glow, a portal opened up behind the dragon then Unknown Crusher headbutted Stardust Dragon in the stomach, the Dragon was knocked backwards right in the portal.

'Jack, I might not have a card that directly oppose a Signer Dragon, but I do have tactics to deal with one.' Harkon smirked.

 _'This can be trouble, some Ally of Justice Monsters have Destruction Effects that activate against Light Monsters, without Stardust Dragon I cannot stop these Effects.'_ Jack started to sweat a bit, he took a card from his hand and placed it in his Duel Disk, the card appeared vertically before him. 'I end my turn.'

You realize what I'm trying to do, that means you know you cannot stop me.' Harkon gloated, slowly he drew his card.

'I Summon Black Salvo.' A cartoon-looking bomb leaped onto the roof, it was a round black bomb with a face on it. (100 ATK)

'I use the Effect of Black Salvo, when it is Normal Summon I can Special Summon a Machine Monster from my Graveyard, so return to me Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher!' In a flash of light the elephant robot returned, this time it was lying down. (800 DEF)

'Next I activate my Trap card!' Harkon said, one of his cards spun around. 'Ultimate Offering, now I can pay 500 Life Points so I can Normal Summon again.' A beam of light shot from the card through Harkon's chest, he staggered back a bit.

(Harkon: 7500) - (Jack: 8000)

'Now I Normal Summon Ally of Justice Unlimiter!' A loud buzzing sound sounded over the church, Jack looked up only to see a ship descending, with a bit of fantasy it kinda looked like a mosquito. (600 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level three Black Salvo to my Level two Unlimiter!' Black Salvo exploded with a loud bang before it changed into three rings then Unlimiter flew through them.

'Blinding light scourge of life, let the dark justice prevail! Synchro Summon, I call upon the Ally of Justice Catastor!' Harkon chanted, suddenly the sky became even darker then it was before, before Jack realized what happened a gigantic machine crash-landed before him, it was a white robot standing on four thin, long white and golden needle-like legs, for the rest it had a thin body, its head was a singular eye surrounded by a golden face-plate. (2200 ATK)

'You are wide open Jack, Catastor attacks directly!' The machine started to buzz, its eye lid up. 'I activate Pinpoint Guard!' Jack's facedown card spun around. 'This allows me to Special Summon a Monster in Defense Mode!' Jack explained. 'I shall counter that with Dark Bribe!' Harkon replied, the last of his facedown cards opened up. 'I negate your Trap card but you get to draw a card.' The Vampire quickly explained, Jack watched as his Trap card exploded and disappeared then he quickly drew his card, only to be struck suddenly in the chest by a red laser shot by Catastor, Jack fell backwards and landed on his back, the air was knocked out of his lungs as he didn't expect the attack so soon.

(Harkon: 7500) - (Jack: 5800)

Harkon crossed his arms in front of his chest. 'Jack I will allow you to surrender, I know quick ways to kill people, Volkihar cannot be stopped all I can grand you is a quick death as Volkihar surely won't allow you that.'

Jack spat on the roof. 'To hell with that, I won't let Volkihar win, I cannot let Volkihar win I made a promise to get Juliet out of here, she is safe in a van right now but she won't be truly safe if Volkihar lives and I made you a promise and I plan to keep it.' Harkon unfolded his arms, Jack saw the gleam of a tear in his eyes, then he suddenly leaped down from the tower he stood on and landed gracefully before Jack.

'If you feel that way Jack, let us meet in battle as equals, I will show you what you are up against!'

Harkon started to roar, he grabbed his head with both his arms, suddenly two bat-like wings grew out of his back, he started to grow a bit and his skin turned gray, all hair on his head disappeared as did all his clothes except for a loincloth and a red cape, around his neck appeared a necklace, Jack looked into the black eyes of the Vampire Lord, immediately Jack felt the magic around the church roof strengthening, he felt breathing got harder, an intense pain suddenly felt his body every time he tried to breath.

'It pains you I see.' Harkon spoke: 'And this is only my power at its fullest, imagine this two or three times worse that is what you are dealing with when facing Volkihar, now Jack you say you will keep your promise, show me you can overcome this, I end my turn.'

Jack staggered backwards under the pressure of the sudden change of magic, slowly he managed to draw his card. _'Now I really need to end this quickly before the magic around us kills me, but if Harkon is right I cannot face Volkihar, yet he told me Volkihar is scared of me Volkihar thinks I can beat him, there must be something to negate his magic.'_

Jack looked over his cards his eye fell on Jet Synchron, quickly a plan formed in his head. 'Since you control a Level five Monster I Special Summon Junk Giant in Defense Mode.' The giant with the round body leaped onto the roof, it left a mark as it landed, the the giant crouched down and shielded itself with its arms. (2400 DEF)

'Next I Set one Monster and a facedown card.' Jack continued, two cards appeared one horizontally next to Junk Giant the second appeared behind the horizontal card. 'I end my turn.'

Harkon started to hover slightly above the ground, his black eyes stared down on Jack. 'You still stand and willing to put up a fight, you only extend your suffering.'

The Vampire Lord drew his card, he added it to his hand.

'Catastor attacks Junk Giant!' Harkon commanded.

'I've been waiting for this.' Jack said: 'I activate my Trap card, Zero Gravity!' Jack's Trap card opened up: 'I change the Battle Position of all faceup Monsters on the Field!' Unknown Crusher stood up, (1200 ATK) Catastor retracted its legs, the red eye turned off, (1200 DEF) Junk Giant however stood up. (2000 ATK)

'So you managed to stall me for a turn, Unknown Crusher lost its Effect because it was Special Summoned through Black Salvo, so I shall end my turn there because I do not trust your Set Monster.'

Jack wanted to draw his card, but suddenly he barely got air, he started to cough up some blood. 'Damn, my body is tearing itself apart, my plan better works or else...' Jack muttered slowly he drew his card. 'You should have attacked my facedown Monster.' Jack groaned he turned the card around, the card on the Field disappeared and Junk Blader appeared. (1800 ATK)

'Now I Normal Summon Jet Synchron.' A small blue and white plane turbine blasted out of the sound barrier and landed on the roof, it had two small wings on the sides, two small arms and legs and a ridiculous large rocket on its back. (500 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level one Jet Synchron to my Level four Junk Blader.' Jet Synchron leaped through the air, halfway it changed into a green ring then Junk Blader flew through it.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, soar through the light to break the darkness! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Jet Warrior!' The sound of roaring engines filled the air suddenly a black and white jet flew over halfway the thing changed into a robot and crash-landed on the roof, the big engine on its back was still roaring. (2100 ATK)

'Now the Effect of Jet Synchron activates when used as Synchro Material I can move a Junk Monster from my Deck to my hand.' Jack searched his Deck then he showed Harkon Junk Servant. 'Then the Effect of Jet Warrior activates, when Synchro Summoned one card is returned to the hand.'

Jet Warrior changed back into its jet form then it rammed Catastor, the mechanical monstrosity disappeared Jet Warrior flew back to Jack's side and changed back into its robot form. 'Now Harkon since I control Junk Giant I Special Summon Junk Servant!' The small, multicolored toy-robot marched onto the Field. (1500 ATK)

'Junk Servant attacks Unknown Crusher!' Jack commanded, the toy-robot fired its hands at the elephant, the rocket fists punched right through the machine. 'Junk Giant, Jet Warrior direct attack!'

First Jet Warrior fired up the engine, it rushed forward punching Harkon in the gut, the Vampire Lord stood firm, then the round body of Junk Giant crashed into him sending Harkon flying, he crashed into the church tower behind him, leaving a small crater on the place of impact, Jack saw Harkon falling flat on the roof.

(Harkon: 3100) - (Jack: 5800)

Harkon tried to stand up, he used his wings to lift himself from the ground, he shook his head a few times and groaned a bit. 'So you still have some fight left in you.' Harkon picked up the cards he had dropped. 'Jack my resolve stands, I can't lose to you here!'

'Neither can I.' Jack sighted: 'I end my turn.' He then added.

Harkon drew his card. 'I figured you wouldn't go down without a fight, now let's see if you can survive my next assault.' Harkon took two cards from his hand. 'I Summon Ally of Justice Unlimiter again.' With a buzzing sound the drone-like machine appeared. (600 ATK)

'Next I use Ultimate Offering so I can Summon Ally of Justice Thousand Arms.' Harkon groaned a bit as his Life Points dropped by 500.

(Harkon: 2600) - (Jack: 5800)

Next to Unlimiter a weird four-armed machine appeared it had a green beetle-like head, it stood on two small legs in each hand it held a weapon in each hand. (1700 ATK)

'Thousand Arms can attack all Light Monsters once, but before I do I Release Unlimiter to double the Original Attack of Thousand Arms until the End Phase.' Unlimiter connected itself to the back of Thousand Arms. (1700- 3400 ATK) 'Now Attack Junk Giant, Jet Warrior and Junk Servant!'

First Thousand Arms crushed Jet Warrior with its mace then it cut down Junk Servant with its sword and finally it used its axe to bash in the head of Junk Giant, Jack got three shocks from the damage, the first shock made him scream, the second shock made him stagger a bit and the last shock brought Jack on his knees.

(Harkon: 2600) - (Jack: 1200)

Harkon looked down on Jack, the Dragonborn had difficulty breathing.

'I end my turn and that means the Attack Points of Thousand Arms return to normal.' Harkon coldly said, Unlimiter detached from Thousand Arms and disappeared. (3400- 1700 ATK)

Jack's vision was blurry, he felt a throbbing pain in his chest, his entire body was hurting, he tried to focus his vision but it stayed blurry, slowly Jack managed to draw his card, then he tried to stand up but when he couldn't he decided to sit down. 'I activate Premature Burial.' He slowly spoke with a soft voice, with a few tries he managed to play the Spell card, a beam of light shot from the card through Jack then the ground broke open and Jet Warrior leaped out. (2100 ATK)

'Attack Thousand Arms.' Jack managed to say, Jet Warrior boosted forward knocking Thousand Arms away, Harkon leaped over his Monster then the machine crashed into the tower.

(Harkon: 2600) - (Jack: 400)

Jack continued his turn he took a card from his hand and barely managed to place it in his Duel Disk, the card appeared vertically in front of him, then he fell on his back.

 _Jack opened his eyes, to his surprise he felt no more pain, the Signer Mark on his arm was glowing brightly, Jack looked around him, it was completely black around him, the Monsters were gone as was Harkon, the church room and the moon and stars. 'So this is what being dead looks like, or is this some kind of purgatory?' Jack wondered._

 _'It is neither.' A calm and powerful voice sounded in Jack's head, then Jack heard a loud cry and the Crimson Dragon appeared before him._

 _'Dragonborn.' The calm voice spoke, Jack realized it was the Crimson Dragon talking to him. 'You fell in combat, but I brought you here.'_

 _Jack stood up. 'My fight is with Volkihar not with Harkon, Harkon showed me what I was up against, I can't even handle Harkon then Volkihar is way too powerful.'_

 _The Crimson Dragon simply looked at Jack: 'It is not over Dragonborn, I shall bring you back to your Duel, hear the voice resonating in your head.' Suddenly the Crimson Dragon disappeared._

Jack opened his eyes, he saw Harkon towering above him. 'So you still draw breath?' The Vampire Lord sighted, slowly he drew his card, Jack could see Harkon's mouth move but he heard no sound, there was a loud ringing in his ears, after a few seconds Jack realized he was hearing three words in Dragon language the same three words over again. 'Sahrot Sos Sahqon!' Jack shouted with all his might, this surprised Harkon.

Suddenly the roar of the Crimson Dragon sounded, a spiritual version of the dragon appeared circling around Jack immediately Jack's body started to feel warm, he could breath normally again, the Dragonborn tried to stand and he could without trouble. 'Seems I have gained a way to bypass your magic Harkon, now I can stand up to Volkihar's magic.'

The Vampire Lord chuckled: 'Maybe, but this is still a Duel and I am winning.' Harkon showed Jack a Spell card it was Pot of Avarice, Harkon removed Black Salvo, Unknown Crusher, the two Unlimiter and Thousand Arms from his Graveyard he shuffled them back in his Deck and drew two cards. 'I Summon Dark Tinker!' A small spider with purple hair appeared in its back legs it held a knife and a cleaver. (1000 ATK)

'Then I activate Ultimate Offering and I Summon Ally of Justice Core Destroyer!' Harkon continued, next to the spider a smaller prototype version of Catastor appeared. (1200 ATK)

'Next I activate the Spell card Limiter Removal which doubles the Attack Points of all my Machine Monsters!' Harkon shouted, sparks appeared around Core Destroyer and it grew in power. (1200- 2400 ATK)

'Core Destroyer attacks Jet Warrior!' The Machine first knocked Jet Warrior down then landed on Jet Warrior with its four golden legs and slowly crushed the Jet Warrior.

(Harkon: 2100) - (Jack: 100)

'Dark Tinker direct attack!' The Vampire Lord roared.

'Not yet, I activate Call of the Haunted!' Jack replied, his Trap card spun around and Jet Warrior leaped back onto the Field. (2100 ATK)

'I'll break off the attack, instead I Tune Dark Tinker and Core Destroyer!'

A few seconds later Catastor landed on the Field. (2200 ATK)

'The Effect of Dark Tinker activates.' Harkon stated he drew the top card from his Deck and placed it at the bottom of his Deck.

'Now Limiter Removal cannot Destroy my Monsters because the one that was affected is gone and you cannot destroy Catastor in Battle, but to be sure I Equip Catastor with Big bang Shot to increase its Attack a bit.' Harkon played the card, Catastor started to buzz a bit. (2200- 2600 ATK)

'I need to end it this turn.' Jack muttered he drew his card and gave it a hard look then an idea popped in his head, he smirked. 'I activate Monster Reborn!' Jack shouted, quickly he played the Spell card. 'I Special Summon Catastor!' Jack shouted, before Jack the first Catastor appeared. (2200 ATK)

'Nice try Jack, my Catastor is...' Then Harkon stopped short as he realized something, he looked at DNA Transplant. 'You can't be...' Harkon stammered. 'I am serious Harkon, all Monsters are Light so both Catastor will destroy each other through their Effects!' Jack shouted, a loud explosion followed as the two machines blew each other up with their lasers, then Harkon was suddenly punched in the stomach by Jet Warrior, Jack saw Harkon got knocked off the roof, he plummeted down into the nothingness beneath the roof.

(Harkon: 0) - (Jack: 100)

Jack stared over the edge of the roof, he saw nothing but darkness, with a last roar the Crimson Dragon disappeared, Jack expected trouble breathing again but it was like all the magic in the air was cleared, slowly the church roof disappeared and Jack was back in the old tunnel, Harkon was laying on his back on the broken train tracks, Leo was staring at Jack.

'What the hell just happened Jack?' Leo stammered: 'I mean you were about to Duel Harkon, suddenly both of you disappeared when those holo-projectors came out of the walls, then this entire tunnel started to crackle with magic, it was out of control some kind of black barrier appeared before me, I couldn't get through it and finally my Signer Mark started to burn like crazy and a few moments later Harkon came tumbling out of the black wall and suddenly it was all gone like it was never been here in the first place.'

Jack knelt next to Harkon he felt the Vampire Lord's pulse in the meantime he explained to Leo what happened during the Duel.

'So now what?' Leo wondered, at that point Harkon groaned, slowly he stood up, holding the wall for support.

'Damn, you hit like a truck.' Harkon groaned, Leo drew one of his guns from his belt and aimed it at Harkon, Jack pushed Leo's arm down. 'No need for that Leo.'

'Harkon, I have a plan you wouldn't listen before, now you have calmed down will you listen to me?' Harkon said nothing.

'Harkon, there is supposed to be a ritual room here, you have any idea where it might be?' Jack asked.

'Well, I never seen it, but there is a large, metal door in the back of Volkihar's private room, the door is constantly locked so my guess is you have to look there.'

'Good point Harkon, I am also worried about Eddy, he might have blown himself up, but he had a gigantic bomb inside the church, he wanted to change this ghost-town into a sinkhole, I need to check if there are any other bombs hidden or traps in general.'

Jack saw that Harkon wanted to walk away. 'Harkon, we're gonna get Serana and Lyla out of here, Volkihar and Lyla know how to do the ritual, but Volkihar is watching Lyla all the time, unless he is distracted...'

Leo scratched his chin, a habit he had if he was thinking.

'Leo, Harkon you must work together for this one, for now Harkon is the only one who can distract Volkihar, I want you to find Volkihar and Duel him, Lyla must be close so Leo I want you to find Lyla, she uses an Anti-Cure Deck so your Signer Dragon might be useful here, once we have Lyla we team up with Volkihar and take him down together, once we take out Volkihar his spell over Serana and Juliet will be broken and they return to normal.' Jack concluded.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **It is finally time to face Volkihar, Jack has all the pieces he needs, while he searches for Serana and traps, Harkon will distract Volkihar while Leo Duels Lyla, the One-Fanged Priestess.**

 **Can Jack and his allies overcome the Vampire Lord Volkihar or will this be their end? And what about Nash? Find that out next time, in the five-parter. ''Darkness Falls - Part one.'' Coming next.**

* * *

 _Dragon Language:_

 _Sahrot Sos Sahqon - Literally ''mighty blood crimson'' a Shout I came up with for this story specifically._


	21. Darkness Falls - Part 1

**Volkihar's options are running out, with Harkon now on Jack's side the final battle against the Vampire Lord Volkihar can finally begin, first Leo needs to take out Lyla, without Lyla Volkihar cannot conduct his ritual, while Leo takes on the One-Fanged Priestess Harkon distracts Volkihar, but will it be enough?**

 **21: Darkness Falls - Part 1.**

Leo was running down one of the tunnels only to end up in another one, from time to time he reached a larger room, then Leo stopped running he ducked away behind a concrete block, Volkihar and Lyla stood at the end of the hallway, Leo could hear them talk: 'So now that you know how to control it we can finally proceed.' 'Volkihar spoke.

'I'm afraid, the magic was almost too strong for me.' Lyla replied.

'I know, that is why I tied Serana to that machine, you do the magic into the Soul Gem that powers the machine, that machine in turn draws Serana's life force to power the portal then the Soul Gem through the machine streams the overflowing magic back into Serana restoring her life force, so she stays alive and you don't have to strain...' Before Volkihar could finish his sentence he got punched in his guts by Harkon then with a powerful kick to the chest Harkon send Volkihar flying, Volkihar however landed on his feet. 'Time we end this Volkihar.'

The two Vampire Lords gazed at each other a few seconds.

'Lyla go to the ritual room.' Volkihar calmly said, then he lunged at Harkon, the latter neatly dodged Volkihar then he ran off, Volkihar following closely behind, at that point Lyla started to run but Leo jumped over the concrete barrier he was hiding behind, at first Lyla didn't notice Leo until the Blade threw a small smoke bomb behind Lyla, the Vampire was startled by the explosion and sudden smoke

Leo was slowly walking towards her. 'You know Lyla, if you surrender now we won't have to fight, at this point Volkihar is a lost cause anyway.' Lyla was quickly looking around her for a way out. 'There is no running away Lyla, not this time.' Leo of course meant the time Jack came face-to-face with Lyla where Volkihar appeared to help her.

Lyla looked Leo right in the eyes. 'Then I must fight, this is what Lord Volkihar wanted!' She activated her Duel Disk and D-Gazer. 'AR Vision - Link established.'

Leo did the same. 'You know Lyla, I hoped we could resolve this without a fight, well then I should show you what I can do, I won't hold back.' Leo sighted. 'Duel!' They both then shouted.

(Lyla: 8000) - (Leo: 8000)

'Ladies first Lyla, now show me what the One-Fanged Priestess is capable of.'

Lyla looked over her five cards, she wanted to take one but hesitated then her hand moved to another one but again she hesitated.

'Lyla.' Leo then said, his voice sounded kind. 'No need to be nervous.' Lyla faintly smiled, then she took three cards and placed them in her Duel Disk, two of them appeared vertically on the Field a horizontal placed card appeared in front of the first two, then she waved as a sign she ended her turn.

Leo quickly drew his card. _'Darn, I can't tell what Lyla thinks, this whole nervous thing could be an act, I can't afford to hold back here.'_ Leo took two cards from his hand. 'First of all you control a Monster and I don't I can Advance Summon this Monster without the need of releasing another Monster, I Summon Sirocco the Dawn!' With a loud screech the man-sized Blackwing with the blue feathers on its head appeared. (2000 ATK)

Lyla nervously took a step back as the Monster looked down on her.

'Now that I control one Blackwing I get to Special Summon Bora the Spear!' Next to Sirocco the more ferocious Bora appeared carrying its drill-like spear over its shoulder. (1700 ATK)

'Bora attacks the Defending Monster, and when Bora attacks Piercing Damage is dealt!'

Bora the Spear took the spear in its hand, then the Blackwing leaped through the air, the reversed card disappeared and the sickening Giant Germ appeared in its place. (100 DEF)

Bora's spear drilled right through the Giant Germ, it exploded and purple goo his Leo in his face, he wiped it off.

'Now I get to Special Summon two more.' Lyla quickly took two cards from her Deck and placed them on her Duel Disk, the scattered Giant Germ reformed on the Field into two more. (100 DEF x2)

(Lyla: 6400) - (Leo: 7500)

'Sirocco attacks another Giant Germ!' Leo commanded, the Blackwing charged in. 'I activate Wall of Revealing Light!' One of Lyla's Trap card opened up. 'I pay 4000 Life Points so that Monsters you control with 4000 or less Attack Points cannot attack.' Quickly a barrier rose up between Leo and Lyla, Sirocco crashed into the barrier, it tried to kick and claw through the barrier to no avail, the Blackwing simply retreated in the end.

(Lyla: 2400) - (Leo: 7500)

'Since my attack cannot continue I end my turn here.' Leo stated.

Lyla slightly showed a smile as she drew her card. 'I Summon Darklord Nurse Reficule!' The creepy woman wearing bandages appeared she hovered slightly above the ground with her four demonic wings. (1400 ATK) 'Next I Set one card.' Lyla continued, the reversed card appeared next to her other facedown card. 'Finally I activate Gift Card, which normally gives you 3000 Life Points but thanks to my Nurse Reficule you now lose 3000 Life Points! Anti Cure!' Leo was suddenly wrapped in bandages and lifted from the ground, he struggled a bit to break free he landed on his feet.

(Lyla: 2400) - (Leo: 4500)

'I end my turn.' Lyla casually said.

 _'Figures, that whole ''I am nervous'' thing she did before was an act, she hoped I'd drop my guard, I wonder what she'll do next.'_ Leo thought.

'Anyway, I have no time for your tricks Lyla, once I get rid of your Wall of Revealing Light it is over.' Leo drew his card. 'Well it is over.' Leo showed Lyla a card it was Heavy Storm, he placed the card in his Duel Disk, a powerful storm whipped up. 'I am sorry, the Duel isn't quite over yet!' The reversed card Lyla played last turn turned around. 'I activate Imperial Custom, now only Imperial Custom is destroyed!' The Heavy Storm hit the barrier it dissolved. 'Then I end my turn.'

Lyla quickly drew her card. 'I Release one of my Giant Germs!' She shouted, a pillar of light enveloped one of the purple blobs. 'I Advance Summon Darklord Marie!' Out of the pillar of light stepped a woman with dark-blue angel wings appeared, her skin color was the same color as her wings, she had shoulder-length blond hair for the rest she wore a pink dress and white, short neck-cape and sandals. (1700 ATK)

'My turn ends here.'

Leo looked at his Deck for a few seconds before he drew his card. _'Got you Lyla, I just drew Icarus Attack.'_ Leo took a second card from his hand then placed the Icarus Attack and the other card in his Duel Disk both cards appeared next to each other in his Spell and Trap card Zone.

'Now I Summon Breeze the Zephyr!' The small bird covered in orange feathers dropped out of the air and landed next to Bora. (1100 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level three Breeze to my Level five Sirocco!' Breeze changed into three rings then Sirocco flew through them.

'Black gales lead the way, ride the winds of freedom! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Winged Dragon!' With a loud roar the ferocious-looking bird-dragon appeared it started to circle around the room letting out a screech every now and then. (2800 ATK)

'Since I still cannot attack I end my turn here.' Leo stated.

'It is my turn.' Lyla stated she quickly drew her card.

'I Special Summon Silent Wobbly to your side of the Field, this allows me to draw a card but you gain 2000 Life Points, also your hand size becomes three.' The small fish-creature appeared next to Leo. (1000 ATK)

A blue light appeared around the Blade. 'Anti Cure!' Lyla shouted, the bandages created by Darklord Nurse Reficule lashed out to Leo. 'Black-Winged Dragon! Damage Drain!' Leo shouted, Black-Winged Dragon appeared in front of Leo it blocked the bandages. (2800- 2100 ATK)

'I Normal Summon Dark Resonator!' Lyla continued, the small Fiend holding the resonator appeared. (1300 ATK)

'I Tune my Level three Dark Resonator and my Level five Darklord Marie!' Dark Resonator hit its resonator then changed into three rings, Marie flew through them, suddenly the normally green rings changed to purple and black flames appeared around them, then a black mist appeared in the room. 'Dark lord of the underworld, turn my pain into your power! Synchro Summon! Cursed Dragon show yourself, Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!' Slowly the black mist came together in the center of the room it started to take shape a snake-like creature covered in red scales appeared, it had a humanoid chest with two huge yellow bug-like eyes in the chest, the creature had a small head and two larger snake-like heads coming from behind its back. (3000 ATK)

'Beelze attacks Black-Winged Dragon!' Lyla shouted, the two snake-like heads shot forward.

'I activate Mirror Wall!' Leo shouted, his Trap card sprung open. 'Your Monster's Attack Points are halved!' Leo said, a barrier appeared before Beelze when it passed through the Monster became weaker. (3000- 1500 ATK) Then Black-Winged Dragon flapped its wings sending Beelze back.

(Lyla: 1800) - (Leo: 4500)

'Beelze cannot be Destroyed by Battle and when I take Damage Beelze gains Attack Points equal to the Damage I took.' Beelze inhaled some of the black mist around the Field, it got slightly stronger. (1500- 2100 ATK)

'I change my Darklord Nurse Reficule to Defense Mode.' Lyla continued her turn, the nurse knelt down and shielded herself with her arms. (600 DEF) 'Next I Equip Reficule with Mist Body.' Lyla played another card, a thin layer of mist appeared around the Darklord. 'Then I shall end my turn with Rain of Mercy.' A Spell card appeared briefly on the Field a soothing rain started. 'Normally this increases both our Life Points by 1000, but I use Anti Cure!' Lyla shouted. 'Then I use Black-Winged Dragon!' For a second time Black-Winged Dragon shielded Leo, getting weaker in the process. (2100- 1400 ATK)

(Lyla: 2800) - (Leo: 4500)

'My turn.' Leo stated, he drew his card. 'I don't pay for Mirror Wall.' He said, the Trap card exploded and the barrier disappeared, Beelze became stronger. (2100- 3600 ATK)

Leo slowly drew his card he looked over the Field, then he looked at his hand. _'Well this is a long-shot but I seem to not have a choice here.'_

'Okay Lyla, I activate Icarus Attack!' Leo's Trap card opened. 'I Release Bora so I Destroy Mist Body and Wall of Revealing Light!' Bora disappeared first the mist surrounding Nurse Reficule disappeared then the barrier scattered, Lyla gasped as she saw her only protection disappear.

'First of all Black-Winged Dragon takes out that remaining Giant Germ!' With its sharp claw the Signer Dragon crushed the germ, then Black-Winged Dragon shielded Leo from the damage. (1400- 700 ATK)

'Next I change Silent Wobbly to Defense.' Leo continued, the fish-creature curled up on the ground. (2000 DEF) 'Next I Set one card and I end my turn.' A single card appeared behind Black-Winged Dragon.

'This is a minor setback, but I won't give up, I can't give up!' Lyla muttered more to herself then to Leo, she drew her card. 'Since Darklord Marie is in my Graveyard I gain 200 Life Points every turn.' A warm light surrounded Lyla, she briefly started to glow.

(Lyla: 3000) - (Leo: 4500)

'Next I activate Upstart Goblin, I can draw a card but you gain 1000 Life Points.' Lyla drew her card, a warm light appeared around Leo. 'Take my Anti Cure!' The Vampire then yelled, the bandages approached Leo and again Black-Winged Dragon guarded him, (700- 0 ATK) the wings of Black-Winged Dragon were completely red now.

'Beelze attacks Black-Winged Dragon!' Lyla shouted.

'I activate Negate Attack!' Leo reacted, a barrier appeared before Black-Winged Dragon and Beelze bounced off of it.

'In that case I Set a Monster and I end my turn.' A horizontal card appeared next to Beelze.

'My turn!' Leo shouted, quickly he drew his card. 'I use the Effect of Black-Winged Dragon, Beelze loses 700 Attack Points for each Black-Feather Counter, Black Burst!' A stream of black feathers started to swirl around Beelze, the Dragon became weaker. (3600- 900 ATK)

'Now Black-Winged Dragon regains all the Attack Points lost and you take damage equal to the Attack Points your Monster lost.' The storm of feathers slowly approached Lyla, she screamed as the feathers cut her across her body, Black-Winged Dragon let out a powerful roar. (0- 2800 ATK)

(Lyla: 200) - (Leo: 4500)

'Since I took damage Beelze becomes stronger!' Lyla's Dragon roared. (900- 3600 ATK)

'That is not the point Lyla, I know Beelze's Effect, now I change Black-Winged Dragon to Defense Mode.' The Dragon folded its wings and landed on the ground. (1600 DEF)

'Now I Equip it with Mist Body.' Leo continued, he played the Spell card and a thin layer of mist appeared around Black-Winged Dragon.

'You're clever.' Lyla chuckled: 'If I use Anti Cure your Black-Winged Dragon loses 700 Attack Points then you relay that damage to me causing me to lose the Duel, well that would be a problem, but Beelze can evolve further, it was a nice try but I fear it wasn't enough.' Lyla casually drew her card, Leo took a few steps back, he felt his knees shaking. _'Fear? Why am I afraid? She is bluffing right?'_

'Now watch me, first I gain 200 Life Points because of Marie being in my Graveyard.' The warm light enveloped Lyla once again.

(Lyla: 400) - (Leo: 4500)

'Next I Flip Summon my Scapeghost!' The horizontal card disappeared a blood-red scapegoat-looking creature appeared, its eyes were glowing. (0 ATK) 'Now I can Summon as many Black Sheep Tokens as I want, and I want one.' Next to the blood-red sheep a dark-blue version appeared. (0 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level one Scapeghost to my Level one Black Sheep Token and Level eight Beelze!' The Scapeghost turned into a purple ring, like last time black flames appeared around it, then the Black Sheep Token flew through it, Leo gasped as Beelze suddenly got surrounded by the same black flames. 'Dark lord of the underworld, evolve further into darkness! Synchro Summon! Dragon of death and decay show yourself, Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons!' Lyla chanted, Leo watched in fear as he saw Beelze changing its entire skin became dark purple, a demonic face appeared on the chest of the dragon. (4000 ATK)

Sweat poured down Leo's face, even Black-Winged Dragon was trembling in fear, Lyla was laughing like crazy.

Volkihar and Harkon ran through the tunnels constantly clawing and punching at each other, at one point Volkihar used his Vampire powers to disappear in a cloud of smoke then reappeared at the other end of one of the largest chambers in the Underground, it was shaped like a half cylinder and, several boarding platforms stood neatly in a row, the ceiling was barely visible, Harkon braced himself as Volkihar lunged at him fist-first, Harkon leaped back at the right time when Volkihar swung his fist that put the Vampire Lord off balance, Harkon saw his chance to land a few punches of his own on Volkihar's chest.

'Volkihar, we lived for quite some time, we both have combat experience only difference is I have a young body, you can't keep up with me.' Harkon bragged, at that point Volkihar showed his left arm, the bat-wing shaped Duel Disk appeared on his wrist the red lines started to glow then the difficult pattern appeared around Volkihar's left eye.

Harkon and Volkihar stood in the middle of the hallway, Volkihar had a wicked smile on his face. 'So in the end you decide to betray me?' Volkihar spoke. 'No Volkihar I decided to do what I had to do from the beginning, I'm taking you down!'

Volkihar started to laugh. 'If you think you can then show me! Come at me Harkon!'

'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Harkon: 8000) - (Volkihar: 8000)

'I won't let Serana fall Volkihar, I Summon Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator!' A mechanical, red bird with rotors in its wings dive-bombed out of the air and started to hover above the ground. (1400 ATK)

'Now I Set two cards and I end my turn.' Quickly Harkon played the two cards, they appeared behind Cyclone Creator.

'You know Harkon, my guess is I defeat you on my third turn.' He held up three fingers. 'This is my first turn!' Volkihar said, he slowly drew his card.

'I activate my DNA Transplant!' Harkon roared, one of his Trap cards opened up. 'I make all Monsters Light!' Cyclone Creator glowed for about two seconds.

'I Summon Vijam the Cubic Seed.' Volkihar ignored Harkon's Trap card, before Volkihar the weird-looking round seed with wings and the eye on a stalk appeared. (0 ATK)

'I Release the Vijam so I can Special Summon Dark Garnex the Cubic Beast from my hand!' Vijam disappeared and in its place appeared the large, purple four-armed creature, Harkon stared the creature directly in its single eye. 'When Garnex is Special Summoned it gains 1000 Attack Points.' Volkihar said, Garnex let out a blood-curling howl. (0- 1000 ATK)

'Now I activate the Continues Spell Cubic Karma!' The green card appeared before Volkihar. 'I Target Garnex, then I Send two Vijam from my Deck to the Graveyard then Garnex gains 800 Attack Points for each Vijam Send to the Graveyard.' The Vampire retrieved the two cards from his Deck then he discarded them, Garnex let out another roar. (1000- 2600 ATK) 'I Attack Cyclone Creator!' Harkon's machine tried to fly away but Garnex pounced right on it crushing the robot with its weight.

(Harkon: 6800) - (Volkihar: 8000)

'Since Garnex Destroyed a Monster I can Send it to the Graveyard then Special Summon two Vijam and I add Blade Garoodia the Cubic Beast to my hand.' Volkihar quickly retrieved a card from his Deck, then Garnex disappeared and in its place two Vijam appeared. (0 ATK)

'Now I Release the two Vijam and I Special Summon Blade Garoodia from my hand!' The two Cubic Seeds disappeared, a red bug-like creature appeared behind Volkihar towering above him, it had two gigantic blade-like horns at the sides of its small head and two purple thruster-like pods from behind its back. 'And when this is one is Special Summoned from my hand it gains 2000 Attack Points!' Sparks appeared around the creature as it powered up. (0- 2000 ATK)

'Next I Set one card and I end my turn.' A card appeared before Volkihar.

'My turn.' Harkon growled, he drew his card. 'I activate Call of the Haunted and I revive Cyclone Creator!' The red robotic bird reappeared out of a hole that opened in the floor. (1400 ATK)

'Now I Normal Summon Ally of Justice Unlimiter!' Next to the red bird-like robot the weird, blue mosquito-like creature appeared. (600 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level three Cyclone Creator to my Level two Unlimiter!' Cyclone creator changed into three green rings then Unlimiter flew through them. 'Blinding light scourge of life, let the dark justice prevail! Synchro Summon, I call upon the Ally of Justice Catastor!' With a mighty crash the white and golden robot dropped out of the air, it left a small crater where it landed on the floor. (2200 ATK)

'And you think I would let you attack? I activate Threatening Roar!' Volkihar shouted, the Trap card opened up, Volkihar himself let out a terrifying roar, Catastor drew back.

'In that case I Set this and end my turn.' Harkon stated, a reversed card appeared behind Catastor.

'Two more turns.' Volkihar calmly said and he drew his card. 'I activate Cubic Wave.' Volkihar quickly played a Spell card. 'This card doubles the Attack Points of one Monster I control then halves the Attack Points of one of your Monsters.' Garoodia lifted itself into the air using its thrusters, sparks appeared around the weird creature. (2000- 4000 ATK)

On the other hand Catastor sank through its thin legs as it became weaker. (2200- 1100 ATK)

'Now I Banish Cubic Wave and Garnex from my Graveyard.' The two cards slipped from Volkihar's Deck he took the cards and put them in one of his pockets. 'Now I put a Cubic Counter on Catastor.' Quickly rust appeared all over Harkon's machine. 'Now Garoodia attacks Catastor and because Catastor has a Cubic Counter on it, it cannot attack and its Effect is negated!' Blade Garoodia used its thrusters to boost forward then it cut Catastor in half using one of its blade-like horns.

(Harkon: 3900) - (Volkihar: 8000)

'Garoodia can attack again!' Volkihar said, his Monster prepared the second attack. 'I activate Fires of Doomsday!' Harkon shouted two small one-eyed creatures that seemed to be made out of black flames appeared. (0 DEF x2)

One of the fires leaped out to Garoodia after it got destroyed Garoodia retreated. 'Since Garoodia just destroyed a Monster by Battle I can Release it and Special Summon three Vijam from my Graveyard! Then I add Buster Gundil the Cubic Behemoth to my hand.' Garoodia disappeared and before Volkihar three Vijam appeared, then Volkihar retrieved a card from his Deck. (0 ATK x3)

'I Release the three Vijam and I Special Summon Buster Gundil the Cubic Behemoth!' Behind Volkihar the spherical fortress-like monstrosity appeared, with the span of the creature it barely fitted inside the tunnel. (0- 3000 ATK)

'I end my turn.'

'You claimed to beat me on your third turn Volkihar, well that means next turn.' Harkon muttered, he sounded really nervous, his hand shook a bit when he drew his card.

'I activate Monster Reborn!' Harkon shouted, the Spell card appeared on the Field, then Catastor reappeared on the Field. (2200 ATK)

'Catastor attacks Gundil!' The one eye of Catastor started to glow. 'Your Gundil is treated as a Light Monster thus it is instantly destroyed through the Effect of Catastor.' Catastor fired a laser from its eye, Gundil exploded and the pieces crashed behind Volkihar.

'Since you Destroyed Gundil I can Special Summon three Cubic Monsters and I can add a Cubic card to my hand.' Before Volkihar three Vijam appeared, (0 ATK x3) then a card slipped from Volkihar's Deck it was: Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor. 'Now I use the second Effect of Cubic Karma! When a Vijam is Special Summoned to my side of the Field by a Cubic Monster's Effect during my opponent's turn I send this card to the Graveyard and halve my opponent's Life Points!' Suddenly Lightning struck Harkon, he fell to his knees.

(Harkon: 1950) - (Volkihar: 8000)

Harkon wanted to stand up. 'Stay down, it will spare you some pain.' Volkihar gloated he drew his card. 'I Release my three Vijam and I Special Summon Indiora Doom Volt!' The three seeds disappeared once again, then gigantic, white beast with the huge, thick arms and three legs appeared behind Volkihar. (0- 2400 ATK)

When Indiora Doom Volt is Special Summoned you take 800 Points of Damage!' Again lightning struck Harkon, he groaned as he fell on his stomach, slowly he managed to get back up to a sitting position.

(Harkon: 1150) - (Volkihar: 8000)

'Now I activate a second Cubic Wave.' Volkihar played the Spell card, Indiora Doom Volt became stronger. (2400- 4800 ATK) Catastor started to rust a second time and it became weaker. (2200- 1100 ATK)

'Finish it off Indiora Doom Volt! Attack Catastor!' This time Indiora used its gigantic arm to slam Catastor then threw the body at Harkon, Harkon closed his eyes, Catastor exploded in front of him.

(Harkon: 0) - (Volkihar: 8000)

At that moment both Harkon and Volkihar felt a gigantic surge of magic.

'Damn! Lyla Summoned Beelzeus, that means she faces a strong opponent.'

Harkon laughed: 'Yes Volkihar, I was a distraction, you let Lyla out of your sight, now it is too late.' With these words Harkon slumped to the ground, Volkihar looked at his former ally. 'Consider yourself lucky you survived, I will kill you once I am done with those Blades.' Volkihar disappeared in the shadows. _'Now Lyla where are you?'_ Volkihar thought as he used the shadows to quickly move through the tunnels.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Will Volkihar be in time to help Lyla, or will Leo defeat the One-Fanged Priestess?**

 **And what is Jack doing in the meantime? Find that out next time. ''Darkness Falls - Part 2.'' Coming next.**


	22. Darkness Falls - Part 2

**While Jack searches for more bombs and Serana, Harkon successfully distracted Volkihar which gave Leo the chance to take on Lyla.**

 **When Volkihar defeated Harkon Volkihar rushed off in search for Lyla.**

 **22: Darkness Falls - Part 2.**

Jack was running through the hallways when suddenly he heard a female voice in his head. _'Jack, you won't find any more bombs.'_

'Who are you?' Jack shouted, the female voice chuckled. _'You will soon know who I am, but for now you're in trouble, the Prince Molag Bal will soon enter your world, you cannot stop that, but I can help you defeat him. For a price.'_

Jack sighted as he realized who he was talking with. 'Okay tell me your deal.'

 _'Good mortal, I have this special card, it will help you against Molag Bal, I will give it to you when you defeat Molag Bal's minion Volkihar.'_

'I already wanted to deal with that Vampire Lord so that is a deal, but no sudden changes then I'll come after you next.'

Again the female voice chuckled. _'I don't want any chaos I merely want to stop Molag Bal, take down Volkihar and I help you beat Molag Bal.'_ Suddenly a card appeared in Jack's hand, he read the text then put the card in his pocket. _'Now mortal run! Volkihar defeated your ally and is now heading over to your friend.'_

Leo wiped some sweat of his forehead, he was in a rather difficult spot, the Duel against Lyla went well until the One-Fanged Priestess suddenly pulled out her ace Monster. Lyla dealing mostly Effect Damage was put in a difficult position when Leo Summoned Black-Winged Dragon, using the Signer Dragon's Effect he reduced the Vampire's Life Point to almost nothing, besides Black-Winged Dragon in Defense Mode, (1600 DEF) he also controlled Silent Wobby one of Lyla's Monsters that reduced Leo's hand size to only three cards. (2000 DEF) For the rest he had Black-Winged Dragon Equipped with Mist Body.

Lyla controlled Darklord Nurse Reficule in Defense Mode, (600 DEF) this was the Monster that turned all Life Point Gains for Leo into Damage instead and she controlled Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons, (4000 ATK) this was the ace Monster she Summoned and Leo didn't knew what this Dragon could do, his D-Gazer showed no information off the card, for the rest she controlled one Set card in her Spell/Trap card Zone and she had Darklord Marie in her Graveyard giving her 200 Life Points per turn, at this point it was still Lyla's turn.

(Lyla: 400) - (Leo: 4500)

'I activate Final Attack Orders!' Lyla shouted her Trap card appeared on the Field. 'This changes all Monsters to Attack Mode.' She explained, Silent Wobby woke up. (1000 ATK) Black-Winged Dragon took the sky again. (2800 ATK) Darklord Nurse Reficule shrieked as she stood up. (1400 ATK) 'I use the Effect of Beelzeus, I reduce the Attack Points of your Black-Winged Dragon to zero then I regain those lost Attack Points as Life Points! Beelzerus Genocide!' A black mist started to circle around Black-Winged Dragon, it became weaker. (2800- 0 ATK) Then the same black mist appeared around Lyla.

(Lyla: 3200) - (Leo: 4500)

'Beelzeus attacks Black-Winged Dragon, however the Effect of Beelzeus halves all Battle Damage! Beelzerus Genocide!' Black acid poured out of the maws of Beelzeus, then the Dragon spat the acid at Black-Winged Dragon the Signer Dragon stood firm.

(Lyla: 3200) - (Leo: 2500)

'My turn.' Leo drew his card. 'I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!' Leo played the Spell card. 'I'm gonna destroy my own Mist Body!' The tornado appeared, the thin mist around Black-Winged Dragon was sucked away.

'Since I must attack I attack Darklord Nurse Reficule with Black-Winged Dragon and Silent Wobby!' Bandages wrapped around both Monsters and they were crushed.

(Lyla: 3200) - (Leo: 700)

'Now I Set two cards and I end my turn.' Two vertically placed cards appeared on the Field.

'Come Lyla, give me your best shot.' Leo smirked, at that point a think, black fog entered the hall way. 'I must commend you on your resourcefulness.' The heavy footsteps of Volkihar slowly came closer. 'Sending Harkon to distract me.'

'Volkihar you're too late!' Jack's voice sounded through the empty hallway, a barrier appeared before Volkihar Jack approached from the other side. 'I won't let you get between this Volkihar.' Jack stated, the Vampire Lord started to cast some spells on the barrier.

'Lyla let's end it now.' Leo stated.

Lyla drew her card. 'First the Effect of Darklord Marie activates.' A warm light enveloped Lyla.

(Lyla: 3400) - (Leo: 700)

'Beelzeus, end it Beelzerus Genocide!' The Dragon loomed above Leo.

'Gotcha.' Leo smirked: 'I activate Call of the Haunted!' The ground broke open, Bora the Spear leaped out of the hole. (1700 ATK)

'Beelzeus looked at the new Blackwing Lyla nodded.

'This is what I was aiming at, I needed a Blackwing Monster on the Field, since Black-Winged Dragon doesn't fit the bill I got rid of it, now I have one Blackwing on the Field and you must attack it thanks to your own Final Attack Orders and thus I activate Black Sonic!' A black void opened up behind Beelzeus. 'All your Attack Position Monsters are Banished!' Darklord Nurse Reficule tried to hold on to Beelzeus but she was sucked in first, then slowly but steady Beelzeus was dragged into the hole as well.

'Beelzeus cannot be destroyed by Battle or card Effects but Banishing is an option!' Then Leo took a card from his hand. 'I activate Monster Reborn!' Leo shouted, in a flash of light Black-Winged Dragon appeared on the Field. (2800 ATK)

'Direct attack!' Leo roared, the Signer Dragon and Bora leaped at Lyla, at that point Volkihar broke through Jack's barrier, with one of his spells he blew away Leo's Monsters.

(Lyla: 0) - (Leo: 700)

'Lyla, I have prepared the ritual chamber, go NOW I'll hold them off!' Lyla hesitated. 'GO!' Volkihar roared, Leo wanted to grab Lyla but Volkihar pushed Leo back then Jack tried to stop her from running away but Volkihar pushed Jack away as well. 'No I won't let you get her.' The Vampire Lord growled: 'You have been a thorn in my side! Now is the time I shall destroy you, Jack you have been a fool coming here! I would have let you live if you simply had retreated! But now, not anymore!' Volkihar started to scream, slowly he started to change into his Vampire Lord form, it looked pretty much the same as Harkon only a lot taller and more muscular, also Volkihar wore some leather armor around his arms, legs, chest and waist, his long silver hair was flowing freely it reached to the ground, the thin fog from before started to become thick, Jack could hardly breath, Leo clutched his chest. 'Sahrot Sos Sahqon!' Jack shouted, immediately the roar of the Crimson Dragon sounded through the tunnel, a bright red light illuminated the area, creating a circle around Jack, Leo and Volkihar that was clear of the fog. 'This should give us enough time to deal with you Volkihar.' Jack said, Leo gave Jack a pat on his back.

'Well then since you so badly want it, come at me, I'll destroy you both!' Volkihar said.

'Duel!' All three of them shouted.

(Jack: 8000 & Leo: 8000) - (Vampire Lord: Volkihar: 8000)

Jack looked at his opening hand. 'I won't hold back, for the sake of humanity we shall win this Duel!' Jack took three cards from his hand: 'I Summon Junk Synchron!' The small, orange robot appeared. (1300 ATK)

'Now that I control a Junk Monster I Special Summon Junk Servant!' Next to Junk Synchron the multicolored, toy robot appeared. (1500 ATK)

'And since I have a Tuner out I also Special Summon Boost Warrior!' Between Junk Synchron and Junk Servant the man clad in purple armor appeared. (200 DEF)

'Now I Tune my Level three Junk Synchron to my Level two Boost Warrior and Level four Junk Servant!' Junk Synchron yanked its cord, the engine on its back started to roar, then it changed into three green circles the other two Monsters flew through them. 'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, soul of the ancient dragon reborn! Synchro Summon! Shine, Stardust Dragon!' With a loud roar Stardust Dragon flew in from behind Jack and gracefully landed in front of him. (2500 ATK)

'Turn end.' Jack stated.

'Stardust Dragon on your first turn? You really are serious, well I can't fall behind.' Leo muttered, he drew his card. 'I Summon Fane the Steel Chain.' Leo started, the Shinobi bird appeared in a puff of smoke striking a ninja-like pose as it appeared. (500 ATK)

'Next I Special Summon Bora the Spear!' Leo continued, next to Fane the man-sized bird holding the drill-like spear appeared. (1700 ATK)

Leo choose another card from his hand. 'I activate Tribute to the Doomed!' Quickly Leo played the card he just took. 'I discard Elphin the Raven and I destroy Bora the Spear!' Bandages wrapped around the Blackwing then a gigantic claw emerged from the ground dragging the bird-man under.

'Since a Blackwing is destroyed by a card Effect I can Special Summon Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer from my hand!' Next to Fane appeared a new Blackwing, this was a tall and slim-looking one with the head of a bird, two rather small wings on it's back, ferocious claws and red wings attached to its arms. (2300 ATK)

Leo cracked his knuckles: 'Now I Tune my Level six Kogarashi to my Level two Fane!' Kogarashi leaped into the air before changing into six green rings then Fane flew through them. 'Black gales lead the way, ride the winds of freedom! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Winged Dragon!'

This time another loud roar sounded through the tunnel and Black-Winged Dragon came flying through it, the Signer Dragon landed before Leo. (2800 ATK)

'And I shall end my turn with Monster Reborn!' Leo shouted as he played the Spell card in a flash of light the monstrous Elphin the Raven appeared. (2200 ATK)

Volkihar observed the room calmly, his eyes stopped for a second at Stardust Dragon and Black-Winged Dragon. 'So two Signer Dragons in your first turn. Good, now I can destroy your beloved Monsters and with them your spirits!' Volkihar drew his card, Jack saw the fog getting thicker but the magical barrier cast by the Crimson Dragon held its ground.

Volkihar said nothing as he drew his card and added it to his hand.

'I activate Foolish Burial.' The Vampire Lord spoke, he took his Deck quickly found the card he was looking for: Vijam the Cubic Seed and he discarded it. 'I Normal Summon Vijam the Cubic Seed.' Volkihar played a copy of the card he had just discarded, the winged orb with the eye on a stilt appeared. (0 ATK)

'Now I Release my Vijam and I Special Summon Geira Guile the Cubic King.' Vijam slowly started to change into a green creature with no head, it only had a tail, two thin wings filled with a single row of ''U'' shaped horns underneath them and two ''U'' shaped ''arms'' under the wings. (0- 800 ATK) 'When Geira Guile is Special Summoned from my hand my opponent takes 800 Damage.' Volkihar calmly explained.

'I use Damage Drain to negate the damage!' Leo said, a few feathers on Black-Winged Dragon's wings turned red. (2800- 2100 ATK)

'Sorry Jack I can't protect you.' Leo gritted through his teeth, then Jack got struck by lightning, the Dragonborn felt an intense pain in his chest but he managed to keep his cool.

(Jack: 7200 & Leo: 8000) - (Vampire Lord: Volkihar: 8000)

'Next I activate the Spell card Cubic Wave on Geira Guile and Stardust Dragon, this doubles the Attack Points of my Monster and halves the Attack Points of your Monster.' The Vampire Lord explained, the Spell card briefly appeared on the Field, Geira Guile and Stardust both started to glow. (Geira Guile: 800- 1600 ATK, Stardust Dragon: 2500- 1250 ATK)

'Geira Guile attacks Stardust Dragon!' Laser beams appeared between the U-shaped horns then eight laser beams pierced Stardust Dragon, then the laser beams hit Jack, this time Jack clutched his chest.

(Jack: 6850 & Leo: 8000) - (Vampire Lord: Volkihar: 8000)

'Now I Send Geira Guile to my Graveyard and Special Summon two Vijam the Cubic Seeds from my Graveyard and I add Vulcan Dragni to my hand.' Geira Guile disappeared, in its place two Vijam appeared. (0 DEF x2)

Volkihar took his Deck and searched out the mentioned card. 'I end my turn.'

 _'Darn he's aiming for me, Leo's Black-Winged Dragon might be the key to winning this Duel.'_ Jack silently drew his card.

'First I Set one Monster.' The Dragonborn stated a horizontally placed card appeared before him. 'Next I Equip Black-Winged Dragon with Silver Wing.' The Spell card appeared on the Field, Black-Winged Dragon got a shield surrounding it. 'I end my turn here.' Jack said, Leo gave Jack a thumbs up. 'Thanks for the protection.' Leo said, he drew his card.

 _'Jack told me when you attack a Vijam the Cubic Seed your Monster gets turned to stone, then it cannot attack or use it's Effect then the Vijam goes to the Spell Zone so he can Special Summon them next turn, Volkihar continuously Summons stronger Monster by Tributing his other Monsters, now he has two Vijam on the Field, this means his next Monsters requires two Tributes the Vijam are here to stall.'_ Leo looked at his hand, he saw nothing that could help him right now.

'Since I control Elphin the Raven I Normal Summon Sirocco the Dawn without a Tribute!' With a screech the humanoid-looking raven appeared on the Field. (2000 ATK) 'I end my turn.'

'You made the right choice.' Volkihar said: 'Not attacking the Vijam Seeds, attacking the Vijam Seeds, it doesn't matter what you do all roads lead to your demise.' Volkihar drew his card.

'I Release the two Vijam I control and I Special Summon Vulcan Dragni the Cubic King!' Another long, weird creature appeared, this one was almost entirely purple, it had a round bottom with a small eye in the middle and a small part branching up ending in a smaller round part with a single eye in it two parts branched from its back ending in several small claws it stood on a six scissor-shaped claws functioning as its arms. (0- 1600 ATK) 'When Vulcan Dragni is Special Summoned from my hand my opponent takes 800 damage.' Lightning struck down on Jack and Leo, Jack staggered back a bit, the pain became worse with each attack. 'I use Damage Drain to negate your damage!' Leo shouted, more of Black-Winged feathers turned red as the Signer Dragon took the attack. (2100- 1400 ATK)

'Now I attack Black-Winged Dragon!' Volkihar commanded, the scissor-hands of Vulcan Dragni latched out to the Signer Dragon, it shielded itself with its wings, the claws bounced off. 'Thanks to Silver Wing Black-Winged Dragon cannot be destroyed.' Leo said.

'But you still took the damage.' Volkihar added, Leo felt a little sting in his chest as his Life Points decreased a bit.

(Jack: 6050 & Leo: 7800) - (Vampire Lord: Volkihar: 8000)

'I use the Effect of Vulcan Dragni, by sending it to the Graveyard I Special Summon two Vijam from my Graveyard and I add Indiora Doom Volt to my hand.' While Vulcan Dragni disappeared Volkihar searched the card from his Deck, in place of Vulcan Dragni the two Vijam appeared. (0 ATK x2) 'Now I Normal Summon one Vijam from my hand.' Volkihar continued, a third Vijam appeared on the Field. (0 ATK)

'Next I Release all three Vijam and I Special Summon Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor!' The three Vijam disappeared and the gigantic, white monstrosity standing on three legs appeared. (0- 2400 ATK)

'Again this Special Summon deals 800 Damage.' Lightning struck again and once more Black-Winged Dragon caught the attack for Leo. (1400- 700 ATK) Jack fell to his knees but he quickly stood up again.

(Jack: 5250 & Leo: 7800) - (Vampire Lord: Volkihar: 8000)

'Now I'll Set two cards and end my turn.' Two reversed cards appeared behind Indiora.

'It's my turn!' Jack shouted as he drew his card. 'I activate Monster Reborn!' Jack played the Spell card, in a flash of light Junk Synchron reappeared. (1300 ATK)

'Now I Flip my Shield Wing!' Jack's facedown card disappeared in its place green bird-like dragon appeared. (0 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level three Junk Synchron to my Level two Shield Wing!' Junk Synchron ripped its cord the engine on its back started to roar, then it changed into three green rings, Shield Wing flew through them.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, become the path to great power! Synchro Summon! Appear, Junk Warrior!' The fierce warrior leaped onto the Field, it punched the air a few times. (2300 ATK)

'Next I activate the Spell card: Scrap Fist!' Jack played the Spell card, it appeared on the Field. 'Now whenever Junk Warrior battles, the Monster it battles is destroyed and Junk Warrior cannot be destroyed this turn!'

Junk Warrior pulled back its fist then punched Indiora in the gut, Jack felt a small shock going through his arm as he took some damage, however Indiora had blocked Junk Warrior then with a second stronger punch Junk Warrior crushed the white monstrosity.

(Jack: 5150 & Leo: 7800) - (Vampire Lord: Volkihar: 8000)

Leo cheered as the Cubic Monster fell down and disappeared in a pool of darkness. 'And I must thank you.' Volkihar said, Leo stopped cheering.

'Whenever Indiora is destroyed either by Battle or card Effect, I can Special Summon three Cubic Monsters from my Graveyard!' First Geira Guile appeared, followed by Vulcan Dragni and finally Vijam. (0 DEF x3)

'Then I add Crimson Nova the Dark Cubic Lord to my hand.' Volkihar quickly searched his Deck and took a card that was nearly at the top.

'Darn, we took down one of the big guys and he simply fills his Field again? I must end my turn here.'

Leo drew his card. 'I activate Threatening Roar!' Volkihar shouted, one of his two facedown cards opened up, a loud roar sounded through the tunnels. 'In that case I change my Black-Winged Dragon to Defense Mode.' Leo stated, his Signer Dragon landed and shielded itself with its wings. (1600 DEF)

'I end my...' Leo started but the Vampire Lord interrupted him. 'Before you end your turn I activate my second facedown card.' The other card opened up. 'Sound the Retreat! This sends all my Monsters back to my hand.' The sound of a horn filled the old tunnels, the three Cubic Monsters disappeared and Volkihar retrieved the cards. 'What the hell are you playing at Volkihar.' Leo cursed as he waved his hand as a sign he ended his turn.

Volkihar drew his card. 'This is why I had my Monsters retreat.' He showed the cards of Vijam, Geira Guile and Vulcan Dragni. 'By revealing three Cubic Monsters with different names I can Special Summon Crimson Nova the Dark Cubic Lord!' Before Volkihar the biggest Monster he had Summoned yet appeared, this was literally a dark-purple cube, then slowly a tail grew out of it followed by two large arms, it had an eye on each shoulder-pad, two more eyes where normally the wrist would be, the left arm ended in an axe the right one ended in a scissor-like weapon. (3000 ATK)

Leo and Jack looked at each other the monstrosity towered above them.

'Next I activate Allure of Darkness.' Volkihar continued, he drew two cards then he placed the Vijam in his pocket.

'Crimson Nova attacks Sirocco!' Before Leo could even blink the axe hand sliced off the head of the Blackwing, Leo felt an intense pain in his chest as his Life Points dropped. 'Crimson Nova can attack again once per turn when it destroys a Monster!' Volkihar pointed at Sirocco, this time the Blackwing got cut in half by the scissor hand, the pain in Leo's chest intensified.

(Jack: 5150 & Leo: 6000) - (Vampire Lord: Volkihar: 8000)

'Now I end my turn and that means the Effect of Crimson Nova activates, all players take 3000 points of Damage!' First black lightning struck Volkihar, the Vampire Lord merely laughed, then Jack got struck the Dragonborn fell flat on his back, then Black-Winged Dragon shielded Leo from the lightning, the wings of Black-Winged Dragon were completely red now. (700- 0 ATK)

(Jack: 2150 & Leo: 6000) - (Vampire Lord: Volkihar: 5000)

Leo helped Jack back on his feet, the pain in his chest didn't disappear this time. 'Leo, we can't beat him, we didn't even touch his Life Points once.'

Leo shook his head. 'It will work out Jack I promise, I will deal with that monstrosity, just defend yourself for now.'

Jack drew his card. 'I change Junk Warrior to Defense Mode.' The warrior knelt on one knee and shielded itself with its arms. (1300 DEF)

'My turn!' Leo shouted, he drew his card.

'This is how this Duel will go Volkihar.' Leo said: 'I use the Effect of Black-Winged Dragon on Crimson Nova it will lose 2800 Attack Points, then you'll take 2800 points of Damage, in your turn you will be forced to get rid of Crimson Nova or else you lose the Duel through the Effect of your own Monster.' Black-Winged Dragon took the air, its wings glowed red then a barrage of feathers went straight for Crimson Nova, to Leo's surprise the feathers bounced off and nothing happened.

Volkihar started to laugh: 'That was grand! Crimson Nova in unaffected by Monster's with an Original Attack of 3000 or less!'

'In that case I Set two cards and I end my turn.' Leo stammered, the two cards appeared behind his Black-Winged Dragon.

Volkihar drew his card, he looked at his hand. _'I could leave Crimson Nova out when I end my turn I take out Jack, though my Life Points will be low as well too great a risk, that Leo is a crafty one.'_ Volkihar took a card from his hand. 'I'll show you my ultimate Monster! I activate Polymerization!'

Volkihar showed two more Crimson Nova. 'The power of the lord of darkness combined to the power of the holy Trinity, become the power to wipe out the light! Fusion Summon! Crimson Nova Trinity the Dark Cubic Lord!' Crimson Nova started to grow to double its size, a torso grew out of the cube, four arms sprouted out of the torso, the arms ended in scissor-like claws many eyes covered the body and arms of the creature. (4500 ATK)

'Crimson Nova attacks Junk Warrior and when Crimson Nova attacks the Life Points of my opponent is halved!'

Black lightning struck Jack, he fell on his stomach. 'Black-Winged Dragon!' Leo shouted.

'That won't work, Crimson Nova doesn't really deal damage so your Black-Winged Dragon cannot ignore the damage!' Black lightning then hit Leo, he screamed as he fell to his knees.

(Jack: 1075 & Leo: 3000) - (Vampire Lord: Volkihar: 5000)

Then Crimson Nova lifted Junk Warrior from the ground and easily cut the Warrior in half.

'Since Crimson Nova destroyed a Monster by battle it can attack again!' Black lightning struck Jack and Leo again, then the claws grabbed Black-Winged Dragon but the dragon fended them off because of Silver Wing.

(Jack: 537 & Leo: 1500) - (Vampire Lord: Volkihar: 5000)

'I shall Set this card in case of emergency and end my turn.' Volkihar stated the card appeared vertically on the Field, in the meantime Leo managed to stand up he helped Jack to stand up, both of their chests and left arm were hurting like hell.

Jack's vision was blurry, he only felt the pain in his chest, slowly he managed to draw his card. _'Tuningware? No this isn't good at all.'_ Jack felt panic coming over him. 'I Set these cards and end my turn.' Jack stated as the reversed Tuningware appeared before him followed by a vertically placed card behind it.

Then Leo drew his card. 'I activate my first Trap card Call of the Haunted!' The ground broke open and Sirocco leaped out of it. (2000 ATK)

'Next I activate Icarus Attack!' The second of Leo's card opened up. 'I Tribute Sirocco and I destroy your facedown card and Crimson Nova!' Volkihar's facedown card turned around it was a Mirror Force lightning struck the card and it exploded, another bolt of lightning hit Crimson Nova the Monster simply shook it off. 'Yeah like I thought your Monster cannot be destroyed by card Effects.' Leo muttered, Jack saw his friend had given up hope, Leo waved to end his turn.

Volkihar drew his card. 'I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!' Volkihar played the Spell card the tornado swooped up Silver Wing. 'Crimson Nova attacks Black-Winged Dragon!' First lightning struck Leo and Jack again, then Leo watched his Signer Dragon got torn in half as he fell on his knees. 'Now the hidden Monster Leo controls.' Volkihar said, Shura the Blue Flame appeared in place of the facedown card, lightning struck Leo and Jack once again, they both fell flat on their stomach, the Blackwing was quickly done in.

(Jack: 134 & Leo: 375) - (Vampire Lord: Volkihar: 5000)

Jack managed to pick himself up he was breathing hard, Leo was barely conscious.

'Leo, I can't think of anything.' Jack was whispering, tears fell on the ground. 'Jack! You can't give up!' Jack turned around as he heard the familiar voice, through his tears he saw Juliet being supported by Kailyn and Violet, Ravin was walking behind them his hands behind his head a broad smile on his face. Juliet was wearing new clothes, she wore a black dress with long sleeves that was tight around her body, the collar was closed with a button, the skirt was wide, the part between her neck and chest was open, for the rest she wore black, high-heeled, leather boots.

'Juliet, Kailyn, Violet, Ravin why are you here?' Jack stammered.

'I asked them to come.' Ravin replied: 'Signers need to stick together and besides I want to see that bastard going down.'

'Ravin, we cannot win, there ain't a card in our Decks that can deal with this.' Leo sounded desperate.

'It will all be okay Jack, believe me I have arranged things behind the screens, made sure everything fell into place just draw your card.' Ravin casually said, Jack looked his friends in the eyes for a second, then Jack placed his hand on the top card of his Deck, suddenly his Deck started to glow at the same time the Signer Marks all started to glow, a warm feeling filled his body. 'Volkihar I can feel the bonds between us Signers, I will destroy you!' Suddenly all the Signer Marks disappeared and a second later the complete Mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Jack's back, Jack closed his eyes, his mind quickly became empty, he only felt the presence of the Crimson Dragon. _'Clear your mind Jack and victory will come to you.'_ Jack heard the Crimson Dragon in his head then drew his card. 'You know Volkihar, you should have killed me when you had the chance, you made a mistake.'

Volkihar's eyes narrowed he took a few steps back, this was the first time Jack saw a glimpse of fear in the Vampire Lord. 'I Flip Tuningware!' A small white and green robot appeared, it wore a yellow scarf and had a pan on its head. (100 ATK)

'Then I activate Call of the Haunted!' Jack's Trap card opened up, the ground broke open and Stardust Dragon broke out. (2500 ATK)

'Finally I Summon Majestic Dragon!' A small purple dragon appeared next to Jack, it had small pink wings and big, round, yellow eyes. (0 ATK)

Volkihar sighted from relieve. 'I was afraid of that?' He chuckled.

'You should be, Majestic Dragon is a Tuner Monster and now I Tune it to my Level one Tuningware and Level eight Stardust Dragon!' Tuningware started to glow then it slowly faded, Majestic Dragon started to fly around Stardust Dragon. 'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, at light's end a new hope is born! Synchro Summon! Burn brightly and wash away the darkness! Majestic Star Dragon!' Stardust Dragon started to glow, slowly it started to change, its body became more serpentine, it lost its arms, its wings started to grow and an extra set of wings appeared under the first set, three horns grew on the head of the dragon and its legs became taller.

The dragon roared, particles of light filled the dark hallway. (3800 ATK)

Volkihar was shielding his eyes because of the bright light.

Crimson Nova Trinity the Dark Cubic Lord roared, it took a fighting stance. 'You gave me a scare there Jack, all that and your Monster fall short.' Volkihar sneered.

'We'll see that Volkihar.' Jack chuckled: 'When Tuningware is used as a Synchro Material I draw one card.' Jack placed his finger on his Deck, suddenly he felt the presence of all his friends. 'Draw!' Jack roared, he looked at his card. 'I activate Riryoku on Crimson Nova Trinity and Majestic Star Dragon.' Jack played the Spell card. 'Nova Trinity cannot be targeted!' Volkihar replied.

'I activate the Effect of Majestic Star Dragon, it negates all the Effects of an opponent's Monster! Sublimation Drain!' Majestic Star Dragon emitted a bright light Nova Trinity drew back. 'Riryoku halves the Attack of your Monster and adds it to mine.' Jack said, a thin line appeared between the two Monsters. (Nova Trinity: 4500- 2250 ATK, Majestic Star Dragon: 3800- 6050 ATK)

Suddenly Volkihar started to laugh. 'Is this your limit Jack? You fall too short! Even if you destroy my Nova Trinity I still have Life Points left!'

Jack chuckled: 'There won't be a next turn, Majestic Dragon attacks Nova Trinity!' Majestic Dragon started to shine once again, this time it launched itself at Nova Trinity. 'When Majestic Star Dragon negates a Monster's Effects it can use one of those Effects as it's own!' Jack yelled.

'Impossible!' Volkihar cursed. 'When Majestic Star Dragon attacks the Life Points of my opponent are halved!' Majestic Star Dragon slashed its wing a beam of light hit Volkihar, the Vampire Lord staggered back.

(Jack: 268 & Leo: 750) - (Vampire Lord: Volkihar: 2500)

'Now destroy the Dark Cubic Lord, Shooting Blaster Sonic!' Majestic Star Dragon shot through Nova Trinity, the dark creature let out a cry of pain, then it collapsed on the ground and exploded, Majestic Star Dragon launched itself at Volkihar, the Vampire Lord let out a scream which nobody heard then a beam of light blew him away.

(Jack: 268 & Leo: 750) - (Vampire Lord: Volkihar: 0)

Jack looked around he felt a dark magic filling the air, Volkihar now back in his human form stood bend over, his hands on his knees, he looked up at Jack his eyes burning with hate, the Vampire Lord opened his mouth to say something, then a black mist shot out of his mouth, nose and eyes, the body of Volkihar dropped on the ground his eyes were wide open, he looked terrified, his mouth in a silent scream.

Slowly the thick, black fog disappeared as soon as the fog was gone the pain in Leo's and Jack's body disappeared.

Jack turned around to face his friends. 'Guys, we did it Volkihar is dead, his soul is absorbed by the sudden surge of magic, the ritual is still going.'

Ravin put a small laptop on the ground. 'Jack give me a few minutes, I will explain what I've been doing all this time, honesty and all anyway this computer will find the center point of the ritual.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **With Volkihar gone Serana and Juliet are finally freed from his mind control, however Lyla remains and she has initiated the ritual to summon Molag Bal.**

 **Will Jack and Leo with the help of the mysterious woman's help stand a chance against Molag Bal or will the world be turned into a dark hellhole? To be continued.**


	23. Darkness Falls - Part 3

**Last time: While Leo was Dueling Lyla, Harkon distracted Volkihar, but Harkon didn't last long enough when Jack felt the Vampire Lord approaching he to rushed to Leo's location, in the end Lyla was defeated but Volkihar told her to complete his ritual while he kept Jack and Leo busy, in the end Volkihar was defeated and his soul was destroyed in a sudden burst of magic created by the ritual.**

 **23: Darkness Falls - Part 3.**

While Ravin's computer was scanning for magic Jack was sitting against the wall, Juliet - who fell asleep again - in his arms, her head resting against his chest, Jack was carefully stroking her head.

'So Ravin.' Leo started: 'How come you show up here with the rest of the Signers, why did you bring Juliet here which was really dangerous.' Ravin chuckled: 'Well Leo you're not the only strategist here, the moment we left for the ghost-town I have been planning.' Ravin started to explain: 'First on the way here Jack encountered Volkihar and Lyla, I knew Lyla was there, I could have advised Jack to take a detour but I also knew that if Jack Dueled Lyla Volkihar would come, this gave us the chance to quickly take the church and the entrance to the Underground and to deal with Eddy and Grimsley.' Ravin stopped as his computer started to make a weird noise.

Ravin checked the computer. 'A few more minutes, the computer is processing the date it gathered, anyway to answer the rest of your questions, I knew you would need Majestic Dragon and for that you needed all Signers in this location, however to make sure Volkihar wouldn't get into Juliet's head again I worked with Nisha to make the dress she is now wearing, well that means Nisha went and bought the dress and I enchanted it to cancel magic, and before you ask how I knew her measures simple, Jack's stories and I found some video's of Juliet in action during several tournaments.'

At that time the computer started to beep loudly. 'Got it.' Jack looked at the screen, he saw a map of the underground, a red line was leading to a nearby hallway. 'Looks like it is nearby.' Then Jack felt it a second surge of magic. 'Leo you come with me, we shall stop Molag Bal, Ravin bring Juliet back to safety I feel a dark power approaching fast, try to deal with whoever it is.'

The moment Jack and Leo entered the hallway they felt a powerful energy. 'Wow.' Jack gasped as he looked into the room, Leo gasped as well, the entire ceiling was gone revealing a dark and grim landscape of mountains and lava going down it, the sky was black and filled with lava fumes, a creepy-looking altar stood in the middle of what once was the train station, the altar depicted Molag Bal: A giant creature with horns on its head and a tail, in its left hand it held its signature Mace of Molag Bal, Serana sat on her knees in front of the altar her hands tied to the pedestal, Lyla sat on here knees in front of Serana her hands folded in prayer, she had her eyes closed and was softly chanting words Jack and Leo couldn't understand.

Serana lifted her head. 'Leo!' She cried.

'Serana! We're here to help you!' Leo replied, he was in tears, Serana also started to cry. 'Please Leo, Molag Bal wants me as his host! Please don't let him do it, I'm scared Leo!' Then she fell silent, as Lyla stopped her chanting.

'Lyla, it's over.' Jack spoke, the One-Fanged Priestess looked around, she opened her eyes, they were completely white. 'Volkihar is dead, the magic that came from this place took his soul and destroyed it, whatever Molag Bal promised of bringing him back, won't happen.'

Lyla stood up. 'Help me!' She cried: 'I cannot stop it!' Then an explosion of magic erupted around the statue, Lyla was thrown aside she landed with a sickening blow against one of the walls, then Serana started to laugh, the roped incinerated and she slowly stood up.

'Jack we meet again.' Serana spoke, they could clearly her voice combined with a threatening, male voice. 'Molag Bal.' Jack growled.

'Bow before me mortals!' The ground this time trembled from Molag Bal's voice, it wasn't Serana speaking, Jack and Leo gasped in awe as a gigantic Molag Bal suddenly rose in the distance, the Daedric Prince laughed as he quickly drew near. 'My form is still trapped in Oblivion.' The Daedric Prince spoke through Serana: 'This Vampire carries the blood I gave to the first Vampire Lord, she is my key out of here, once the barrier between my realm and your realm breaks, your world is mine!'

'Jack, how are we gonna win this? I mean I was prepared to deal with Serana as Molag Bal's puppet, but this is the real one, we can't possibly fight him!' Leo was panicking.

'Easy Leo, we can do this, Molag Bal was defeated in the past during the Planemeld.' Jack replied.

'Yes but that was the Vestige, who had no soul at that time and the Vestige had help from the Daedric Prince Meridia and an entire army, we are simply two mortals with souls and no Daedric Prince to help us!'

Jack shook his head: 'Leo I am a Dragonborn my soul is already strong, you are a genius tactician, we have the Signer Dragons and the Crimson Dragon and we have an army outside, I'd say we stand a chance.'

Leo looked at his friend, then at Serana and finally at Molag Bal.

'Once I break through I shall crush you beneath my feet like the ants you are!' Molag Bal laughed.

Jack chuckled: 'You still have to fight us Molag Bal, since you're stuck in your own realm I will cut the connection there.'

Jack activated his Duel Disk and D-Gazer. _'AR vision - Link established.'_ The female computer voice said, Leo did the same.

'Since your host is on our plain you fight with our rules Molag Bal!' Jack stated, the Daedric Prince chuckled, an altar made of black stone appeared before Serana, five cards then appeared in her hand.

'Duel!' All of them shouted.

(Jack: 8000 & Leo: 8000) - (Serana: 8000)

'I shall start this off with Junk Blader!' Jack stated, the purple warrior holding the red sword leaped onto the Field, it landed before Jack on one knee, the warrior spun around the sword a few times before pointing it at Serana's throat. (1800 ATK)

'I end my turn.' Jack said.

'My turn!' Leo shouted he drew his card. 'I Summon Shura the Blue Flame!' The lanky Blackwing with the muscular arms gracefully landed on the Field. (1800 ATK)

'Now that I control a Blackwing I Special Summon Bora the Spear!' Next to Shura the Blackwing holding the drill-like spear appeared, it held the spear constantly aimed at Serana's throat. (1700 ATK) 'Since I cannot attack yet I shall end my turn.' Leo said.

Serana drew her card. 'I activate the Field Spell Zombie World.' She fitted the card into her Duel Disk, against the walls of the remaining hallway grew dead trees, the floor disappeared and got replaced by a lake filled with blood, all Duelists now stood on some rocks. 'Next I Summon Pyramid Turtle.' Out of the lake crawled a turtle with a pyramid as shell and it wore an Egyptian-themed hat. (1200 ATK)

At that point Jack pointed at the sky, Leo noticed and looked up, Molag Bal used a gigantic version of his mace, in one massive blow he smashed the sky, Jack saw cracks appearing. 'Leo this ain't good, he's breaking down the barrier between realms!' Another blow with the mace crushed the barrier, Molag's eye peered through the hole. 'Finally I can see you mortals with my own eyes!' Molag smashed the sky again, more of the barrier broke, this time the hand of the Daedric Prince fitted through the hole.

A powerful dark magic seeped through the hole, Jack and Leo could barely breath. 'Sahrot Sos Sahqon!' Jack shouted, the roar of the Crimson Dragon filled the hallway. 'What did you do?' Molag roared, he tried to break the barrier with his hands this time, then the Crimson Dragon hit him in the chest, Molag took a few steps back, the Crimson Dragon started to circle around the hallway. 'Leo the Crimson Dragon holds the barrier, but we don't have much time. 'You mortals! I will crush you myself!'

(Jack: 8000 & Leo: 8000) - (Serana: 8000) - (Molag Bal: X)

'My power seeps into your realm, now we play by my rules, and my rules state that my puppet can make a move in my stead.'

Serana drew her card. 'Well I guess this is fair.' Jack sighted: 'It is a two-on-one Duel anyway, only fair that Serana gets to move twice to make up for the disadvantage.'

Serana drew a card. 'I Summon a second Pyramid Turtle.' She stated, a new turtle crawled out of the water, it stood next to the first one. (1200 ATK) 'My Pyramid Turtles attack Bora the Spear!' The two Monsters slowly started to move, Bora the Spear leaped through the air and landed on top of one of the turtles, it pierced the turtle through the head then leaped over to the second one and felled it in one motion.

(Jack: 8000 & Leo: 8000) - (Serana: 7000) - (Molag Bal: X)

'Since two of my Pyramid Turtles are Destroyed I can Special Summon Zombie Master and Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!' First a man appeared he had long gray hair and he wore a cloak and red pants. (1800 ATK)

Next to the Zombie Master a zombified version Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared. (2400 ATK)

'Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon attack Junk Blader!' Serana commanded, the dragon vomited some green goo on the Warrior.

(Jack: 7400 & Leo: 8000) - (Serana: 7000) - (Molag Bal: X)

'Now Junk Blader returns to my side of the Field!' Jack watched as his Monster, now nearly relieved of its skin slowly crawled to Serana's side. (1800 ATK) 'My Junk Blader now attacks Shura the Blue Flame!' The Warrior and the Blackwing charged each-other both of them fell down at the same time.

'Zombie Master take down Bora the Spear!' Zombie Master grinned as he pointed at the Blackwing, a jolt of lightning shot from his fingertips fried the Blackwing.

(Jack: 7400 & Leo: 7900) - (Serana: 7000) - (Molag Bal: X)

'Finally I use the Effect of Zombie Master, I Discard my Ill Blud and Special Summon Junk Blader from your Graveyard.' Serana showed the card which was indeed Ill Blud, Zombie Master rose his hands lightning shot from his finger tips on the ground, slowly Junk Blader came crawling out of the ground, it's skin was even more decayed now, green ooze came from its eyes and mouth. (1800 ATK)

'I shall end my turn with this facedown card.' Serana stated as the card appeared vertically behind Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon.

'Since my puppet is done I shall take the next turn.' Molag Bal said through Serana. 'I don't think so.' Leo snarled, he quickly drew his enchanted gun and fired a few rounds at Molag Bal, the Daedric Prince swatted the bullets away, Jack took the small distraction to draw his card.

'I Special Summon Junk Forward since I control no Monsters.' Jack stated, the Speed Warrior look-a-like skated onto the Field. (900 ATK)

'Now I Normal Summon Junk Synchron!' Jack continued and the small, orange robot came walking on the Field. (1300 ATK)

'I Tune my Level three Junk Synchron to my Level three Junk Forward!' Junk Synchron ripped its cord, the engine on its back started to roar, then he changed into three green rings, Junk Forward flew through them.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, become the light to shatter the darkness! Synchro Summon! Shine, Stardust Charge Warrior!' Jack chanted, a pillar of light appeared on the Field and the warrior with the many sword-like weapons on its back stepped out of it. (2000 ATK)

Jack drew a card due to the Effect of Stardust Charge Warrior.

'Stardust Charge Warrior can attack all Special Summoned Monsters once and that means all the Monsters you control Serana!' Jack shouted her name, a fraction of a second her eyes changed, they showed panic like the real Serana managed to break through the mind control placed on her by Molag Bal. 'Leo, her soul is still there, I saw it.' He whispered, Stardust Charge Warrior dashed forward, he drew a sword. 'I activate Ego Boost!' Jack shouted he quickly played the Spell card, electricity appeared around the warrior. (2000- 3000 ATK)

Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon moved in to intercept Stardust Charge Warrior, with a flick of the wrist the warrior beheaded the zombie dragon, then he quickly moved to Junk Blader with a quick strike the zombified warrior fell down on the ground Stardust finished it with a stab in the chest, then he leaped at the Zombie Master and stabbed it right through the heart.

(Jack: 7400 & Leo: 7900) - (Serana: 4000) - (Molag Bal: X)

The Attack Points of Stardust Charge Warrior returned to normal. 'Next I activate the Spell card Foolish Burial.' Jack continued, the card briefly appeared on the Field. 'I send my Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Deck to my Graveyard.' Jack retrieved the card from his Deck and placed it in his Graveyard. 'I end my turn.'

Before Molag Bal could do anything Leo quickly drew his card.

'I Summon Blizzard the Far North!' Leo shouted the fat, white bird flew onto the Field. (1300 ATK)

'Through the Effect of Blizzard I Special Summon Bora!' Black feathers appeared on the Field in a tornado, shortly after Bora stepped out of it, he crouched down and held its drill spear in front of it. (800 DEF)

'Next I activate Monster Reborn and I Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog!' Leo continued without slowing down, the small orange hedgehog with screws in its back appeared. (800 ATK)

'Serana! I will break the spell on you! I promise! I Tune my Level two Blizzard to my Level four Bora and Level two Quillbolt Hedgehog!' Blizzard turned into two green rings, the other two Monsters flew through them. 'Black gales lead the way, ride the winds of freedom! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Winged Dragon!' With a loud screech the Signer Dragon flew over, it started to circle around Serana. (2800 ATK)

'Black-Winged Dragon direct attack!' Black-Winged Dragon swooped down hitting Serana in her chest, she was knocked off her feet and landed on her back.

(Jack: 7400 & Leo: 7900) - (Serana: 1200) - (Molag Bal: X)

'I Set a card and end my turn.' Leo stated, the reversed card appeared before him.

'Leo.' Serana whispered: 'The spell, it's broken.' Jack saw tears in Leo's eyes. 'Go to her Leo she needs you.' Jack said, as Leo wanted to take a step Molag Bal let out a roar, everyone froze into place. 'I won't let it end like that Mortals!' The Daedric Prince roared, to Jack's surprise the facedown card Serana had place earlier opened up, revealing to be Call of the Haunted, the ground broke open and the gross Ill Blud crawled out of the ground. (2100 ATK)

'Leo! What's going on! I'm scared!' Serana yelled, Ill Blud then started to glow and unzipped its zipper revealing the face behind it.

'Molag Bal controls the Duel now!' Jack shouted, then a gigantic tongue rolled out of Ill Blud's stomach, Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon crawled out of the mouth. (2400 ATK)

Another card disappeared from Serana's hand and the Fusion portal opened up, Ill Blud and Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon disappeared into it, with a terrifying roar, slowly Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon appeared through a gap between Coldharbour. (3000 ATK)

The moment the dragon appeared Serana stood up, when she lifted her head her eyes were empty. 'Remember this Leo? Last time we Dueled you lost to my Dragonecro, you got out of there alive, this time I'll make sure I will finish it!' She cackled.

'Leo, she's under control of whatever darkness holds that dragon in its grasp.' 'Dragonecro attacks Black-Winged Dragon!' Serana commanded, Dragonecro unleashed its putrid breath on the Signer Dragon, it shielded itself from the putrid breath with its wings.

(Jack: 7400 & Leo: 7700) - (Serana: 1200) - (Molag Bal: X)

'Since I battled Black-Winged Dragon its attack becomes zero and I Special Summon a Dark Soul Token!' A even darker version of Black-Winged Dragon appeared on Serana's side of the Field its eyes glowing red. (Black-Winged Dragon: 2800- 0 ATK, Dark Soul Token: 0- 2800 ATK) 'I end my turn.'

'Why didn't she attack with the Dark Soul Token?' Leo wondered.

'I think we will find out soon.' Jack replied.

'My turn.' Molag Bal said: 'And I pass my turn to my puppet.' Serana said nothing as she drew her card. 'I Summon Plaguespreader Zombie.' She said in a monotone voice, before her a grotesque monster appeared, it had a monstrous head, large arms and small legs a big tail and its flesh was rotting. (400 ATK) 'I Tune my Level two Plaguespreader Zombie to my Level eight Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon.' Plaguespreader Zombie changed into two black rings, purple flames surrounded them then the same purple flames engulfed Dragonecro. 'The gate to the underworld opens, unleash the foul stench of death upon this realm, evolve into greater darkness! Synchro Summon! Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon!'

Dragonecro started to grow, he became twice its original size, the tail of the creature was coiled around several pillars that once supported the ceiling, Serana was cackling like crazy, when the dragon crawled fully out of the gap between realms bones shot out of its chest, forming a thick chest armor, a demonic face appeared in it as two, glowing, yellow eyes, the dragon roared, Jack could feel the stench of acid coming from its maw. (4000 ATK) 'Dragocytos attacks Black-Winged Dragon!' Leo watched in horror as the demonic dragon grabbed the Signer Dragon then spewed its acid breath all over the poor Black-Winged Dragon. 'When Dragocytos destroys a Monster it can attack another Monster once per turn.' Serana explained, Jack and Leo now knew why Serana didn't attack with the Dark Soul Token earlier. This time Dragocytos grabbed Stardust Charge Warrior and spewed its acid all over the warrior. 'Now the Dark Soul Token attacks Leo directly!' Serana shouted with her monotone voice, Leo was knocked down on his back the same way the real Black-Winged Dragon had knocked down Serana earlier.

(Jack: 5400 & Leo: 900) - (Serana: 1200) - (Molag Bal: X)

Jack helped his friend back on his feet. 'Well, guess I had that coming.' Leo groaned as he dusted his clothes off.

'This is where you mortals will perish! My puppet finish them...'

'Strum Bah Qo!' Jack shouted, immediately heavy rain started to fall around them, Leo ducked for cover as lightning flashed, after a few seconds there were constant flashes of lightning a few of them struck Molag Bal, now that he was distracted Jack quickly drew his card.

'Jack let me help you.' Leo said: 'I activate Call of the Haunted!' Leo's facedown card opened up. 'I Special Summon Bora the Spear!' The ground broke open and the Blackwing crawled out of the hole. (1700 ATK)

'Thanks Leo, now I shall Summon Junk Anchor!' Jack played the card and the small robot with the big round head appeared. (0 ATK)

'And since I control a Tuner I Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog!' Again the orange hedgehog appeared on the Field. (800 DEF)

'I Tune my Level two Junk Anchor to my Level two Quillbolt Hedgehog and Leo's Level four Bora the Spear!' Junk Anchor changed into two green rings, the other two Monsters flew through them. 'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, soul of the ancient dragon reborn! Synchro Summon! Shine, Stardust Dragon!' With a loud roar Stardust Dragon flew over, it landed before Jack and shielded itself with its mighty wings. (2000 DEF)

'Next I Set a card and I end my turn.' Jack stated, he played the card and it appeared vertically in front of him.

'Jack are you sure?' Leo asked as he realized what Jack was planning: 'You know that particular card isn't really a part of your Deck remember.'

Jack nodded: 'I know but summoning that Monster could be the only chance we have.'

Leo sighted: 'This is a long-shot and I'm not one for gambling but I think you are right this time.' He drew his card. 'I Set two cards.' Leo stated both cards appeared vertically on the Field. 'I end my turn.'

Serana looked at Leo with her empty eyes, she quietly drew her card.

'During my Standby Phase I use the Effect of Dragocytos, I halve the Attack Points of one Monster on the Field, then you take Damage equal to the damage lost, Stardust Dragon got surrounded by black fire, it lowered it's head a bit. (2500- 1250 ATK) then the same black flames appeared around Jack, he felt the intense heat.

(Jack: 4150 & Leo: 900) - (Serana: 1200) - (Molag Bal: X)

'Dragocytos attacks Stardust Dragon!' Serana shouted, her dragon roared. 'I activate Waboku!' Jack shouted, his Trap card spun around, three priestesses in blue robes appeared, they forced Dragocytos back.

'My puppet, I grand you my turn, kill them now.' Molag Bal spoke, Serana drew another card. 'I use the Effect of Dragocytos again on Stardust Dragon.' Black flames appeared around Stardust Dragon again this time it fell down on its stomach, too weak to stand up. (1250- 625 ATK)

Black flames appeared around Jack again, the Dragonborn managed to keep his ground. 'Now Dragocytos destroy Stardust Dragon!'

Leo quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk. 'Go negate Attack!' He shouted, for the second time Dragocytos was forced back.

'I end my turn.' Serana cursed.

(Jack: 3525 & Leo: 900) - (Serana: 1200) - (Molag Bal: X)

'Come on Crimson Dragon now or never.' Jack muttered.

'You mortals are persistent, but you have nothing left to defend yourself with! My puppet end them!' At that moment the Crimson Dragon appeared, wrapping itself around Molag Bal, the Daedric Prince howled as he was forced back into his own realm, Serana's eyes changed, they became full of life again now that the grip of Molag Bal was weakening. 'Jack, Leo, please finish it.' She said with a weak voice.

'I will.' Jack said, the top card of his Deck suddenly started to glow. 'It's here!' He was overjoyed. 'I Summon Majestic Dragon!' Jack roared, the small, cute-looking Dragon appeared on the Field. (0 ATK)

'Now that I have a Tuner I Special Summon Boost Warrior!' Next to the dragon the warrior clad in purple appeared. (200 DEF)

Majestic Dragon started to circle around Stardust Dragon, Boost Warrior disappeared in a pillar of light. 'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, at light's end a new hope is born! Synchro Summon! Burn brightly and wash away the darkness! Majestic Star Dragon!'

Light filled the entire room, with a roar Majestic Star Dragon appeared circling the room. (3800 ATK)

'First I shall negate the Effect of Dragocytos, then I attack Dragocytos!' The Majestic Dragon roared, a blinding light surrounded Dragocytos, the dragon roared in agony as the light blinded it, then Majestic Star Dragon charged in for the attack. 'I activate Shrink!' Leo shouted the second of his facedown cards opened up, Dragocytos became half its normal size, then Majestic Star Dragon cut the dragon in half using its wings made of light, the Dark Soul Token tried to withstand the blinding light but it got vaporized.

(Jack: 3525 & Leo: 900) - (Serana: 0) - (Molag Bal: X)

Serana smiled then the Crimson Dragon cried out in pain, Molag Bal had managed to send the dragon flying, the Daedric Prince broke even further through the barrier. 'It's over mortals!' He bellowed, a mantle of darkness appeared around Serana. 'I control her directly.' Serana opened her hand, a smaller version of Molag Bal's mace appeared in her hand, quick as lightning she charged in hitting Leo in his stomach, Jack saw Leo was okay, since he was hit with the blunt part of the mace, Jack drew his sword and blocked the incoming attack, he and Serana clashed a few times but eventually Jack got hit as well. 'Getting hit with the Mace halves your Life Points.' Serana said with the voice of Molag Bal.

(Jack: 1762 & Leo: 450) - (Serana: X) - (Molag Bal: X)

'Leo! Trust me on this one!' Jack shouted: 'Molag Bal! I made a deal with a Daedric Prince! Her only catch was I would kill Volkihar then she would help me defeat you! I kept my end of the bargain.'

Serana's eyes narrowed: 'You can't mean...' Molag Bal couldn't finish his sentence as a bright light filled the room. 'Meridia!' Molag Bal bellowed.

'No only her light, but with this I shall pierce your darkness!' A gigantic sword made of light pierced Jack, he didn't feel pain only a soothing warmth.

(Jack: 762 & Leo: 450) - (Serana: X) - (Molag Bal: X)

The moment the sword pierced Jack,Majestic Star Dragon started to glow even brighter. 'Attack that darkness!' Jack shouted, Majestic Star Dragon flew through the cloak surrounding Serana, a barrier of light surrounded the Vampire. 'Now that your mantle of darkness is gone, she isn't protected, since her Life Points were depleted Serana is officially out of this Duel!'

(Jack: 762 & Leo: 450) - (Molag Bal: X)

'Leo go, she needs you.' Jack said, Leo waited no longer he ran up to Serana and lifted her from the ground, she clamped her arms around his neck their heads resting against each other.

Molag Bal's roars of anger filled the halls of the Underground.

'Time to deal with you.' Jack coldly said.

(Jack: 762 & Leo: 450) - (Molag Bal: 8000)

'Light of Meridia, scourge of darkness, take our life to make my Monster stronger!' Both Jack and Leo got stabbed by the sword of light.

'This would cost us 1000 Life Points, but before I vaporized the cloak of darkness I stole its Effect, as long as I control Majestic Star Dragon we cannot lose.

(Jack: X & Leo: X) - (Molag Bal: 8000)

The moment the swords disappeared out of Jack and Leo Majestic Star Dragon started to glow even brighter. (3800- 7600- 15.200 ATK)

'Destroy him!' Jack bellowed, Majestic Star Dragon flew past Molag Bal, then made a U-turn, the wings of Majestic Star Dragon became blades of light, a blinding light followed the moment the dragon flew through the Daedric Prince, with one last scream of agony Molag Bal's form disappeared into the light, Jack watched as pieces of the Daedric Prince fell out of the sky, slowly the gap between realms disappeared as did Zombie World and slowly the ceiling returned.

(Jack: X & Leo: X) - (Molag Bal: 0)

Leo had laid Serana on the ground, her head resting in his lap, they were softly talking to each other, Jack sat down on the cold, stone floor for a moment he forgot his friends outside were face-to-face with another enemy, at that moment all malice in the air disappeared. 'You did well Dovahkiin.' A warm and familiar voice spoke. 'Lord Akatosh.' Jack said as the founder of the Blades entered the hallway he carried something wrapped in a blanket Jack couldn't see what it was, Serana looked up at the Dragon God, she was trembling in fear, Leo gently hugged her. 'You have nothing to fear Serana.' Akatosh spoke. 'So it's finally over.' Another familiar voice spoke, this time it was Harkon who held Lyla in his arms the One-Fanged Priestess was awake. 'Harkon, what will you do now?' Jack asked he sounded serious. 'I don't know I had a purpose to protect Serana and I will continue to do just that.'

Serana stood up, supported by Leo. 'Well, Harkon is it okay if I call you grandpa?' She asked, Harkon nodded. 'Well grandpa, I really want to join the Blades, I mean I wanna stay by Leo's side.' Harkon scratched his chin: 'I don't like the idea of becoming a Blade.' He muttered.

'Lyla.' Akatosh then said, the Vampire girl looked up, not frightened at all. 'Lyla, you have no home is that right?' The girl nodded. 'Will you come to the Blades with me? We can give you a home, at least for the time being, besides you seem to have some strong magical powers, I want to try and figure out what they are so we can help you control them better.' Lyla nodded again: 'Well in that case.' Harkon added: 'I want to provide Lyla with a home, Akatosh if you can do me a small favor I will join the Blades.' Akatosh looked at Harkon: 'Tell me Harkon.'

'I want to legally adopt Lyla, the girl has no home nor parents or any other relatives. My wife in the old world was estranged from me as was my own daughter, I ruined that life but now I have my grandchild I really want a daughter.' Akatosh thought for a moment. 'I can call in some favors, if Lyla agrees to your proposal then by next week she'll officially be your adoptive daughter.'

'As long as I can stay with the Blades, as long as I can become friends with Jack and the others.' She said, Jack walked up to her, Lyla was a bit frightened, then Jack carefully placed his hands on her shoulders. 'Lyla, we'll all be your family I promise you nobody would ever hurt you again. If you wanna fight I can put you on the Field, if you don't want to fight nobody will force you to.'

'In that case I will agree.' Lyla said with a smile, then she hugged Harkon.

'Jack what should we do with these?' Leo asked he showed Jack the cards of Beelze, Beelzeus, Dragonecro and Dragocytos. 'We destroy them with some magic so they can never return.' Then Jack turned his attention to the blanket Akatosh was holding. 'What is in the blanket?'

Akatosh carefully put it down. 'Don't be frightened Jack.' Akatosh said as he carefully showed the content of the blanket, it was Juliet, the moment the blanket was removed she started to twitch, kick and scream, Akatosh quickly put the blanket back around her. 'This is some foul sorcery.' Akatosh quickly started to talk: 'It seems Volkihar placed this dormant magic in her, if the ritual would fail Juliet would become feral, if this goes on she could very well create a rift between Coldharbour and this realm, Jack, Leo I know your friends are fighting outside but I need you now, the brain control has placed a huge strain on Juliet, I know a way to get...' Before Akatosh was done a weird portal suddenly appeared in front of them, it was a circular rock with faces edged in the rock, each face a different expression, one mouth was open revealing a portal. 'We go to the Shivering Isles.' Akatosh then stated.

 **Next time:**

 **The Shivering Isles, the next place we need to go.**

 **Now that Volkihar is dead and Molag Bal defeated, Juliet is about to succumb to Volkihar's magic, Akatosh however has a plan but I'm sure neither of us likes it. To be continued.**


	24. Darkness Falls - Part 4

**So to recap things, the Dawnguard and their massive army, the Blades and Sector Security assaulted the base of Volkihar which was an entire ghost-town. After a tough fight the Vampire Lord Volkihar was killed by his own ritual, then Molag Bal appeared taking Serana as his host, Molag Bal was defeated by Jack and Leo, shortly after Akatosh appeared with Juliet who was about to succumb to the aftermath of Volkihar's dark magic, now Akatosh has proposed a solution, one I don't like.**

 **24: Darkness Falls - Part 4.**

Jack and Leo were looking at the weird rock that just had appeared before them, a weird portal was swirling in the open mouth of one of the faces that decorated the rock. 'Akatosh I happen to know what that is.' Leo slowly said. 'Yes the entrance to The Shivering Isles, Daedric Realm of Sheogorath.' Akatosh bluntly said.

'O no, we've dealt with Sheogorath in the past! Forget it dealing with that mad god doesn't go well!' Jack snapped.

'Well we don't have to deal with Sheogorath we won't even see him.' The Dragon God spoke: 'The place we will go to is so evil and dark that even Sheogorath won't go near it, in fact only the Hero of Kvatch during the Oblivion Crisis went to that place and lived to tell the tale, which he never did, after the hero died he took the place of Sheogorath first thing he did was sealing off the entrance to that cave.'

'A place that even Sheogorath fears, now tell me Akatosh to allow that Daedric Prince to use his realm like that what did you promise him?'

Akatosh grinned, the first time Jack had seen him without his serious face.

'Let me say it like this, Sheogorath wants to play a prank on the Daedric Prince Sanguine, who also likes to play pranks, looks like the two has been in some kind of prank battle and Sheogorath is losing, I promised him something Sanguine has never seen before if he would unseal that cave for us, Sheogorath was hesitating at first, until I showed him party gag items.'

Leo was looking dumbfounded. 'Akatosh you mean...' Jack started.

'Yes, fake teeth, flowers that spout water, the old shock button that kind of stuff, needless to say he gladly accepted it after testing it on poor Haskill of course.'

Akatosh prepared to step through the gate: 'When we step through here we will be directly transported to the cave where Grove of Reflection is located in, since Sheogorath sealed the cave there is no way for us to enter from the outside.

The moment the they stepped to the portal they stepped out again in a rather large cave, a long winding path laid before them.

'So the Grove of Reflection, what kind of place is that?' Leo asked, his voice echoed through the dark, cold and damp grotto.

'A place where even Sheogorath doesn't dare to go.' Akatosh replied, after a while they entered a larger room in the grotto, it was a large, almost circular room in the middle of the room was a puddle of shallow water, in the exact center of the puddle stood a crystal on a pedestal, around the puddle were several plants. 'Jack please place Juliet in the pool and then retreat.' Akatosh said, Jack did as he asked, the moment Jack took a few steps back a cold wind filled the room, Juliet's shadow seemed to grow a bit then it disappeared.

Juliet started to look around she saw Jack as she wanted to walk toward Jack a cold chill ran down her spine, a cackling laughter filled the room they heard footsteps as another Juliet entered the room, this Juliet's eyes were glowing yellow, she had her mouth half open showing the sharp fangs, her lips were blood-red, she wore black top and a leather jacket and really short leather shorts and black leather, high-heeled, knee-high boots, she also wore a black glove around her left hand, her right hand was twisted into a beast-like claw, as Jack watched the other Juliet he noticed that the right half of her face was also more beast-like with a more narrow eye with a snake-like pupil and her ear was more pointy, also Jack noticed that the boot on her right leg was bigger probably hiding a beast-like foot. 'Surprised to see me?' She asked, her voice sounded a bit distorted.

'Who are you?' Juliet voice trembled as she asked that question.

'I am you.' The demonic version of Juliet stated. 'I know your deepest thoughts. ''Jack is my friend! Oh I wish he would save me!''' The demonic Juliet imitated Juliet in a mocking tone. 'But deep inside you enjoyed having so much power, Lord Volkihar could give you more than Jack ever could, Jack held you down he betrayed you!'

'That's not true!' Juliet shouted, she was nearly crying: 'Volkihar controlled my thoughts, these thoughts weren't mine!'

The demonic Juliet chuckled. 'Mind controlling doesn't give you new thoughts, they just bring forth the thoughts that you don't want to have!'

Juliet started to cry. ''Oh I can't believe Jack betrayed me, I want to end his life'' The dark Juliet started to talk in the mocking tone again. 'Stop it! That's not true!' Juliet yelled: 'You're not me!'

The demonic Juliet fell silent, then her eyes started to glow even brighter, she started to laugh maniacally. 'Well then it seems you don't want to accept.' A Duel Disk appeared around Dark Juliet's arm, a Duel Disk also appeared around Juliet's arm.

'I am you Juliet, whether you want it or not, your thoughts are my thoughts! I will defeat you then I'll seal your mind away in the depths of the Shadow Realm, I shall walk the earth wearing you as my disguise!'

Jack wanted to step in but Akatosh grabbed him by his shoulder. 'No Jack, Juliet must face this alone.' Jack nodded.

'Akatosh, why is half of that shadow Juliet bestial?' Leo asked.

'That Shadow Juliet represents the darkness that resides in Juliet, normally the person and the darkness inside of them coexists but there are necromancers who can pull out the darkness from people, their shadows come to life normally the shadow kills their owner, this lake does the exact same thing, at this point Juliet has no shadow.' Akatosh stopped for a moment, Jack and Leo looked closely at Juliet and saw indeed that the light in the cave didn't cast a shadow behind Juliet, then Akatosh continued: 'Normally the people would notice the shadow too late and the shadow kills them, however powerful people can fight their shadow however if their shadow is destroyed a part of that person's power is also gone, however it is possible to get your shadow back.'

'One thing I don't get.' Leo said: 'This seems different it looks like the beast half represents the darkness and her human half represents Juliet self.' Leo noticed. 'Good point Leo, not only Juliet's shadow came to life the darkness placed on her by Volkihar has taken control over that shadow that is the beast half, I said the pool does the same thing as the Necromancers do but this pool is many times stronger than any Necromancer.' Akatosh said.

(Juliet: 8000) - (Shadow Juliet: 8000)

Juliet swallowed a few times, she took a few deep breaths and wiped some sweat off her brow. 'I Set a Monster.' She stated, before Juliet appeared a horizontally placed card. 'I end my turn.'

Shadow Juliet slowly drew her card. 'That card you just played it's Reborn Tengu, other cards in your hand are: Salvage Warrior, King's Consonance, Dark Resonator and Silver Wing.' Shadow Juliet smirked as Juliet started to panic. 'I know all you know, I see all you see, I am you! Only better!'

Shadow Juliet took a card from her hand. 'I Summon Red Sprinter!'

A demonic, horse-like creature rose up from the black pool, it had two curved horns on its head, it stood on its hind legs, instead of hoofs on the front legs it had human hands instead, its mane and tail were made of flames. (1700 ATK)

'Attack that Reborn Tengu!' Juliet's facedown card disappeared in its place appeared the beast-like creature with purple skin, it shielded itself with its two weapons, the horse demon simply trampled all over the Reborn Tengu.

'I Special Summon a second Reborn Tengu from my Deck.' Juliet stated, black feathers formed a storm and another Reborn Tengu stepped out. (600 DEF) 'Predictable.' Shadow Juliet sneered: 'I end my turn.'

Juliet drew her card. 'Monster Reborn, not something that will help you survive.' Dark Juliet said, she devilishly grinned.

'Shut up! Shut up you're not me!' Juliet yelled.

'Yes keep denying your anger, soon you will be able to rest.' Her shadow replied. 'I release my Reborn Tengu and I Advance Summon Salvage Warrior!' Before Juliet appeared a muscular, blue-skinned man wearing a yellow jacket, green pants and a purple helmet, he wore a device on his back with two chains with hooks coming out of it. (1900 ATK)

'When Salvage Warrior is Summoned I can Special Summon a Tuner from my hand! I Special Summon Dark resonator!' The warrior threw one of his hooks in the water, Juliet played a card from her hand, a small creature wearing black robes with a purple collar, holding a tuning fork in its hands. (1300 ATK)

'Now since a Reborn Tengu left the Field I Special Summon a third one!' A storm of black feathers appeared and again a Reborn Tengu stepped out of it. (600 DEF)

'Now I Tune my Level three Dark Resonator with my Level five Salvage Warrior!' Dark resonator hit his tuning fork then he changed into three green rings, Salvage Warrior flew through them. 'Darkness gathering into my very being, the blood of the red dragon burns in my veins! Synchro Summon! The soul of the demon king burns! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!'

With a loud roar a monster largely resembling Red Dragon Archfiend dropped from the huge ceiling, it was a tad smaller than Red Dragon Archfiend. (3000 ATK)

'I'm not surprised you go with Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, a Monster that is vastly inferior than it's counter part Red Dragon Archfiend, like your monster you are inferior to me.' Dark Juliet whispered, she smiled showing her fangs again. 'I use the Effect of Hot Red Dragon Archfiend! I Destroy all other faceup Attack Monsters!' Juliet bellowed, the dragon let out a roar, then it scooped up Red Sprinter and crushed it with its mighty claws.

Shadow Juliet let out a high-pitched laugh. 'A mistake.' She said: 'You should have attacked my Monster I would have taken damage then, your Dueling starts to show cracks. Just. Like. You!' She spat out the last words.

Juliet's thoughts were racing through her head, she had indeed made a mistake. 'Get out of my head demon! You are not me!' The real Juliet shouted. 'Keep denying me Juliet, soon it will not matter any longer.' The shadow replied. 'I Set a card and end my turn!' Juliet shouted.

'You set King's Consonance? Well of course I know your thoughts and I will play along with you.' Shadow Juliet said with a sweet and innocent voice, gracefully she drew her card. 'I activate Monster Reborn.' Shadow Juliet picked a card from her hand and played it, out of the black water Red Sprinter reappeared. (1700 ATK)

'When Red Sprinter is Normal or Special Summoned I can Special Summon a Tuner from my hand or Graveyard.' Shadow Juliet explained, she took another card from her hand and played it, out of the black water Dark resonator appeared. (1300 ATK)

'Now I Normal Summon Delta Flyer.' The Shadow played another card the small, yellow, snake-like dragon with the blade-like wings appeared. (1500 ATK)

'I use the Effect of Delta Flyer to increase the Level of Red Sprinter by one, then I Tune my Level three Delta Flyer to my now Level five Red Sprinter!' Delta Flyer changed into three rings then Red Sprinter galloped through them. 'From the darkness I watch as the flames of hell burns the world to ash! The beast of the devil grand me the power of hatred! Synchro Summon, descent and bring me victory! Red Dragon Archfiend!' Juliet watched in horror as her strongest Monster crawled out of the the black water, Shadow Juliet was laughing. 'You'd thought you had the only copy of Red Dragon Archfiend? Doesn't this prove I am you?' The shadow sneered.

'This proves nothing! The Signer Jack Atlas had to face three fake Red Dragon Archfiend at one point!'

'You're naive.' Shadow Juliet chuckled: 'How could I have created this card? I am you just accept it.'

Juliet took a few deep breaths, she felt fear. 'So you fear me?' Shadow Juliet mocked Juliet, then she took a card from her hand. 'I Equip Red Dragon Archfiend with Silver Wing.' The card appeared behind the Red Dragon Archfiend. 'Now twice per turn my Red Dragon Archfiend cannot be Destroyed by Battle. Attack Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!' The two demonic Dragons flew at each-other after a long wrestling match the Red Dragon Archfiend drowned its smaller counterpart in the black water.

'Dark resonator direct attack.' The Shadow said with a smile, the small Tuner started to hit its tuning fork sending sound waves after Juliet. 'I activate King's Consonance!' The Trap card activated. 'This negates your attack.' Juliet said, the sound waves stopped. 'Now I Banish Reborn Tengu and Dark Resonator!' Juliet took the two cards from her Graveyard and pocketed them, then a green beam of light illuminated the black pool. 'Darkness gathering into my very being, the blood of the red dragon coursing through my veins! Synchro Summon! The soul of the demon king reborn! Red Dragon Archfiend!' With a loud roar the red dragon flew out of the green pillar of light. (3000 ATK)

Juliet and Shadow Juliet looked at each other, the two Red Dragon Archfiends started each other down, fire dripped from their maws.

'So I sprung your little trap.' Shadow Juliet said: 'Now I can destroy the inferior Red Dragon Archfiend with my superior Red Dragon Archfiend!' The Shadow laughed. 'We'll see.' Juliet growled: 'You made a mistake, when you Special Summoned Dark resonator you should have Summoned it in Defense Mode.' Juliet noticed, Shadow Juliet merely chuckled: 'Was it a mistake? I don't make mistakes, I will defeat you, you know that, I merely give a sliver of hope, some free damage.'

Juliet drew her card. 'Your arrogance will be your end.'

'Force Resonator, not a terrible draw.' Shadow Juliet mocked the real Juliet.

Juliet took a card from her hand. 'I Equip my Red Dragon Archfiend with Silver Wing!' The same Spell card Shadow Juliet controlled also appeared on Juliet's side of the Field.

'Now I Normal Summon Force Resonator!' A small Fiend appeared on the Field, it wore green robes similar to those of Dark Resonator, it had a gigantic black orb behind it, the creature shot lightning out of its fingertips. (500 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level two Force Resonator to my Level four Reborn Tengu!' The black orb behind Force Resonator started to spark, it changed into one green ring Force Resonator changed into the second ring then Reborn Tengu flew through them. 'Darkness Gathering into my very being, the demon's flames summon harbinger of destruction! Synchro Summon! My blood, Red Wyvern!' With a loud roar the younger version of Red Dragon Archfiend with the flaming wings appeared. (2400 ATK)

'The Effect of Red Wyvern activates, once it is on the Field when a stronger Monster exists the Monster with the highest Attack is Destroyed, since both our Red Dragon Archfiend are even I decide that your Dragon gets destroyed!' Red Wyvern wanted to charge at the Red Dragon Archfiend. 'Of course I don't have to tell you that Silver Wing gets destroyed instead.' Shadow Juliet said as the Spell card burned to ashes.

'Now I could crash our Red Dragon Archfiends so mine would survive because of Silver Wing, but your Tuner is the real danger here, so Red Wyvern, Red Dragon Archfiend destroy Dark Resonator!' First the flames of Red Dragon Archfiend washed over Dark resonator, the Tuner managed to survive the attack then the flames of Red Wyvern washed over it this time the small Tuner collapsed in the black water.

(Juliet: 8000) - (Shadow Juliet: 5200)

'So you've had your fun, my turn now.' Shadow Juliet drew a card. 'I activate Red Dragon Vase.' She stated, a Spell card briefly appeared then a jar shaped like the face of Red Dragon Archfiend appeared. 'This allows me to draw two cards.' Shadow Juliet stated, she drew twice then the jar scattered. 'I Set this card.' Shadow Juliet stated, as she played one of the cards she just got, it materialized behind her Red Dragon Archfiend. 'I end my turn.'

Juliet drew her card. 'Monster Reborn? Now I have to watch out.' Shadow Juliet taunted, Juliet ignored her.

'I'll show you I am still in control! Red Dragon Archfiend attack that Shadow's Red Dragon Archfiend!' The Archfiend Juliet controlled took a deep breath as it wanted to release a fireball. 'Go Threatening Roar!' Shadow Juliet bellowed, her reversed card opened up, her Red Dragon Archfiend let out a terrible roar, the Red Dragon Archfiend of Juliet drew back a bit.

'Darn, I have to end my turn now, this means Red Wyvern gets Destroyed through the Effect of Red Dragon Archfiend.' Juliet muttered, Red Dragon Archfiend looked at the smaller dragon then stomped it flat with its mighty foot.

'Time for me to show you how you really do things.' Shadow Juliet said, slowly she drew her card. 'First I activate Scarlet Security.' The Spell card briefly appeared, the Red Dragon Archfiend Shadow Juliet controlled unleashed a fireball on the Silver Wing the real Juliet controlled, the spell card burned to a ashes. 'Now that a Level eight Dragon Synchro is on the Field I can Special Summon Red Nova!' Out of the black water crawled a young-looking girl with purple skin and two pink wings, she had yellow eyes, had shoulder-length dark-purple hair, she wore a pink jacked and a pink mini-skirt. (0 ATK)

The devilish girl deviously smiled, Juliet was confused she didn't had that Monster in her Deck.

'Next I Normal Summon Clock Resonator.' Shadow Juliet continued, another small Fiend wearing an outfit similar to that of the other Resonators appeared, it held a tuning fork in its hand, a gigantic clock floated behind the small Fiend. (1200 ATK)

'Now I Double Tune my Level one Red Nova and my Level three Clock Resonator!' First Red Nova turned into one flaming ring, then Clock Resonator hit its tuning fork three times and then changed into three flaming rings, Red Dragon Archfiend flew through the four rings. 'From the darkness I watch as the flames of hell illuminates the world, the devil itself rises to wreak havoc upon the mortal realm! Synchro Summon, descent Red Nova Dragon!' Juliet drew back in fear as a dragon twice the size of Red Dragon Archfiend appeared, it's body was covered by thick, red scales, it had four red and black wings, hands that ended in mighty claws and an axe at the end of its tail. (3500 ATK)

'First when Red Nova is used in the Synchro Summon of a Monster that needs two Tuner Monsters I can Special Summon a Fiend Type, Fire Monster from my Deck in Defense Mode and I Special Summon Red Warg.' Next to Red Nova Dragon a fiendish creature appeared, it had a beast-like head, strong arms and hands that ended in sharp claws, and legs made out of flames. (2200 DEF)

'Now Red Nova Dragon gains 500 Attack Points for each Tuner in my Graveyard.' Shadow Juliet continued, the souls of: Dark Resonator, Delta Flyer, Red Nova and Clock Resonator appeared behind Red Nova Dragon. (3500- 5500 ATK)

'Destroy Red Dragon Archfiend!' Shadow Juliet bellowed, the real Juliet ducked for cover as a gigantic ball of flames completely obliterated her Red Dragon Archfiend.

(Juliet: 5500) - (Shadow Juliet: 5200)

Juliet stared at the big dragon looming over her. 'Red Nova Dragon.' She muttered.

Jack looked at Leo. 'How did Juliet obtain such power?' Jack gasped.

'I can explain.' Akatosh replied: 'Burning Soul, that is how they call this power, Jack Atlas the Signer had it as well, only a chosen one can gain this power, Shadow Juliet realizes she has Burning Soul, Juliet didn't realize, if Juliet wins this Duel she might gain Burning Soul.' Akatosh explained.

'Make your move, Juliet!' The Shadow cackled, quickly Juliet drew. 'Call of the Haunted, interesting.' The Shadow sneered, Juliet immediately played the card. 'I end my turn.' She said.

'Now I will finish this!' The Shadow laughed, she quickly drew her card. 'Not yet.' The real Juliet said: 'I activate my Call of the Haunted!' She bellowed, with a loud roar Red Wyvern crash-landed on the Field. (2400 ATK) 'I activate the Effect of Red Wyvern which I can do during either players turn!' A stream of fire hit Red Nova Dragon, Shadow Juliet chuckled as Red Nova Dragon swatted away the flames. 'Are you really that stupid? Red Nova Dragon cannot be Destroyed by simple card Effects!' Juliet started to sweat. 'First I shall change my Red Warg to Attack Mode.' The demonic creature stood up. (1400 ATK)

'Red Nova Dragon wipe out Red Wyvern, Red Warg Direct Attack!' First a barrage of fire balls obliterated Red Wyvern, then the demonic creature leaped onto Juliet and started to swipe at her with its claws.

(Juliet: 1000) - (Shadow Juliet: 5200)

'My turn is done.' Shadow Juliet said.

Juliet's hand was shaking, sweat poured down her face, slowly she drew her card. 'O you've got to be kidding me!' Shadow Juliet roared: 'Battle Fader! How long do you want to stall your death?!' The Shadow rambled on and on. 'My turn ends here.' Juliet said.

Shadow Juliet drew her card. 'Damn, no Monster again! Doesn't matter Red Nova Dragon Direct Attack!' Red Nova Dragon unleashed its fireball, then a small creature appeared before Juliet, it was an X-shaped creature with a clock-like mechanism in the center with a clapper attached to it, the creature had two wings with a bell that swung from wing to wing, a big explosion followed as the fire ball hit the black water.

Juliet laid on her back, though she had managed to negate the attack the impact of the blast had nearly knocked her senseless.

'Juliet! Don't give up!' Jack shouted: 'Your thoughts are what make you! No matter what you think Juliet, I still love you!' Jack shouted, Juliet looked at him, tears in her eyes, her Shadow looming over her.

'I know Jack and I realize now.' Juliet stood up, she walked up to her Shadow until she was an arm-length away. 'I'm sorry.' Juliet whispered letting her tears go. 'I thought that if I would win the Duel I would be free of you.' She paused for a second, the expression of the Shadow became more serious. 'Listen, I realize that I can't banish the thoughts I don't want, you are me I see that now.' The Shadow lowered her arms, the bestial half slowly disappeared. 'I forgive you.' The Shadow replied she reached out to Juliet as if she wanted to hug her, Juliet took a step forward then a sudden explosion send her flying, when Juliet got back up her Shadow was sitting on her knees, behind her stood the bestial version of Juliet now completely changed into a Vampire Lord, the Vampire Lord Juliet pulled a small dagger out of the back of the Shadow, who slumped on the ground, Juliet ran up to the Shadow and lifted her off the ground. 'Thank you.' Her Shadow whispered. 'You know, I am NOT about to disappear!' The Vampire Lord cackled: 'I will defeat you! I will lock your mind away in the eternal shadows! Then I shall walk the earth wearing you as my skin!'

Juliet and her Shadow looked at each other then the Shadow disappeared only to reappear behind Juliet after a few seconds, at that moment her Signer Mark and those of Jack and Leo started to glow. 'We are with you Juliet! Not only me and Leo but the other Signers as our allies and friends who don't have a Signer Mark!' Suddenly red beams of light shot out of the Signer Marks and in a flash of red light the Crimson Dragon appeared, then everyone's Signer Mark disappeared, Juliet's back started to glow as all the pieces came together on her back, forming the Crimson Dragon in a circle it's head nearly biting it's tail.

'I am free of my dark thoughts now.' Juliet said, Jack and Leo could hear her Shadow talking together with Juliet. 'I know what do now!' Juliet drew her card. 'I Summon Majestic Dragon!'

In a flash of light the small purple dragon appeared on the Field. (0 ATK)

'Next I activate the Monster Reborn from my hand!' With a loud roar and a burst of flames Red Dragon Archfiend reappeared once again. (3000 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level one Majestic Dragon to my Level one Battle Fader and Level eight Red Dragon Archfiend!' Majestic Dragon started to circling around Red Dragon Archfiend, Battle Fader disappeared, then Red Dragon Archfiend started to glow. 'Light gathers into my very being, become the ray of hope to pierce the darkness! Synchro Summon! The majestic devil arrives! Majestic Red Dragon!' Red Dragon Archfiend started to change, losing its legs taking the shape of a Chinese dragon, it grew four wings out of its back the majestic dragon let out a roar that shook the entire cave, Shadow Juliet's mouth fell open, showing a hint of fear. 'Next I activate Megamorph on Majestic Red Dragon.' Juliet continued, her dragon let out a terrible roar as it's power skyrocketed. (4000- 8000 ATK) 'Now I use the Effect of Majestic Red Dragon! Power Gain!' Majestic Red Dragon started to glow. 'This negates the Effect of your Red Nova Dragon then my Majestic Red Dragon gains Attack Points equal to the Attack of your Monster.' A beam of light shot through Majestic Red Dragon, due to the loss of its Effect the dragon became weaker, (5500- 3500 ATK) then Majestic Red Dragon became stronger. (8000- 11.000 ATK) 'Now attack Red Nova Dragon! Ultimate Power Force!' A beam of light illuminated the entire cave, when the light faded Majestic Red Dragon just disappeared, all other Monsters were gone as well, the Vampire Lord Juliet laid on her back completely burned, slowly she dissolved into the same black water the pool was filled with.

(Juliet: 1000) - (Shadow Juliet: 0)

Juliet and her Shadow looked at each other. 'I finally feel free of the darkness.' Juliet said.

'That is because you accepted me.' Her Shadow replied, then the two embraced each other slowly Shadow Juliet disappeared into the real Juliet, then Juliet noticed two cards on the ground, she picked them up they were Red Nova Dragon and Red Nova.

'Jack, Juliet, Leo.' Akatosh spoke: 'No time for a reunion, I can sense that our allies back in the ghost-town are in deep trouble.' Akatosh snapped his fingers: 'Sheogorath! You can open the gate now we're done here!' A few seconds later a portal opened up.

The group stepped out of the portal into the ghost-town, several Vampires laid dead on the ground, there were no Dawnguard Duelists in the vicinity Jack saw several Sector Security officers laying unconcious or dead between the vampires.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **The finally of the second act, the Vampires are defeated and Volkihar is dead, Juliet managed to stop the dark magic Volkihar placed on her and now only Nash, leader of the Dawnguard remains. To be continued.**


	25. Darkness Falls - Part 5

**The end is finally near.**

 **Juliet is back to her old self again, and a strong Monster richer.**

 **But one challenge remains, Nash leader of the Dawnguard.**

 **Will the Blades be able to defeat this adversary or will all come to an end? Find that out in the finale of Arc 2.**

 **25: Darkness Falls - Part 5.**

Two figures one clad in black and one in white were watching Jack and the others getting out of the portal from a nearby roof, they were quite well hidden. 'So Ebony, for the greater good of things, should we jump in now?' The mysterious woman asked.

'No, we watch for now, our boss made herself clear didn't she?' The man replied.

Jack ran to the church, there were wounded and dead Vampires and Sector Security officers laying in the streets, no Dawnguard members were in sight, Sector Security were trying to help the wounded Vampires and their own wounded men. 'What happened here?' Leo gasped, then his eye fell on Nash who was casually drawing a blade out of Harkon then he cast the Vampire aside. 'Bastard!' Leo howled as he charged at Nash.

'Pathetic, I will simply have to freeze you in time.' Nash said, he snapped his finger a black void appeared Leo he immediately stopped moving.

'What magic is that?' Jack asked to nobody in particular.

'Surprised Jack? Of course you are, the magic of a member of the Psijic Order is far stronger than the magic of ordinary people.'

'Psijic Order?' Jack replied.

'Yes a bunch of very powerful and mysterious people, they ought to control the flow of magic, obviously magic didn't return all that long ago so they still struggle a bit, I proposed to take down those who misuse magic, they voted against, they told me the order will only maintain and not interfere in affairs, that is when I decided to defect, I reinvented the Dawnguard to raise an army, while the rest of the order struggled to gain control over the magic flows I became stronger, they cannot stop me now and neither can you!'

'No, this is a nightmare...' Juliet stammered, Harkon laid on the ground in a puddle of his own blood, he was still breathing but very shallow, Lyla was knocked out as was Serana, Leo was still frozen in time, Akatosh tried some spells but it had no use.

'So Jack.' Nash started: 'I was this close.' He held his thumb and index finger a centimeter from each other: 'But you just had to go and ruin that ritual.' The Dawnguard leader sighted as he took a few steps forward.

'Those friends of yours are annoying, especially those three.' Nash took three Black Soul Gems from his pocket. 'Drake, Michelle and Don, they gave quite the chase, had to lock them up.' He put the gems back in his pocket: 'But it is not too late you know, I can still realize me dreams.'

Jack took position before Juliet. 'Your dreams?' He asked.

'Yes this world is twisted, Vampires and Werewolf among humans, Elven people, Khajiit, Argonian. Skooma flows free the government is oblivious to what is happening! If I had taken control over that ritual I could have used Molag Bal's power to cleanse the world of all the filth!' Nash spat on the ground near Harkon: 'I will reshape the world to my vision, a place where only humans will live! Now Jack, step aside and let me kill these filthy Vampires!'

Jack shook his head. 'I can't, they surrendered I vowed to protect them, besides you're insane, all races have an equal right to be here, those who take the criminal paths will be judged accordingly. The Blades are busy setting up embassies for all races not human and Werewolves and Vampires, I made a deal with blood-banks for free blood that can be distributed among Vampires, biting people will be made illegal and punishable, those who want to become Vampires can go to special clinics where they can be turned into Vampires in a safe and responsible way, we try to control the Skooma network for legal and safe Skooma.'

Nash let out a roar of frustration: 'What if another Volkihar rises? And that will happen!'

'Then we will put him down, I'm planning to increase the Blades and spread them all over the world, preparations for that are already going on, we can work together with the likes of the Dawnguard and the Circle to maintain control.' Jack replied.

Nash started to laugh: 'You will lose control Jack! Well I've made up my mind, I'm gonna kill the Vampires, then the werewolves and finally a genocide on the Mer! Let me start by killing that girlfriend you have there.' Jack stepped in front of Juliet and spread his arms. 'You will have to get through me first.' He growled.

Nash sighted: 'Fine if you are so determined to stand in my way, then by the power bestowed on me by the new world I represent, you aid Vampires a serious crime that is punishable by death.'

At that point both Nash and Jack activated their Duel Disks and D-Gazers. 'AR vision - Link established.' Then Juliet stepped next to Jack. 'Jack, let me fight, I feel fine, besides he threatens Vampires, they are my people and he killed many of my brethren.' Jack nodded.

'Duel!' All three of them shouted.

(Nash: 8000) - (Juliet: 8000 & Jack: 8000)

'It's my turn.' Nash said as he drew his opening hand. 'I activate Sin World!' He opened his Field Spell slot and placed one of his card in, the sky turned purple as the yellow orb appeared on the sky, blue lines came from out of the orb the lines connected to the buildings.

'Now I send Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck to the Graveyard.' Nash retrieved the two cards from his Deck then he discarded them, the twisted versions of Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon dropped down from the yellow orb onto the Field, the dragons let out a terrible roar. (Red-Eyes: 2400 ATK & Blue-Eyes: 3000 ATK) 'Next I Set a card and I end my turn.' Nash stated as a reversed card appeared behind the Sin Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

'Jack, can I go first?' Juliet asked.

'No problem, I take it you have something useful to set up?' Jack replied, Juliet simply nodded.

'Now that I have no Monsters on the Field I can Special Summon Primitive Butterfly!' Before Juliet a man-sized, purple butterfly with six green wings appeared. (1200 ATK)

'Now I Normal Summon Delta Flyer!' Next to her butterfly the small, yellow mechanical dragon appeared. (1500 ATK)

'I Tune my Level three Delta Flyer to my Level five Primitive Butterfly!' Delta Flyer changed into three rings then Primitive Butterfly flew through them. 'Darkness gathering into my very being, the blood of the red dragon coursing through my veins! Synchro Summon! The soul of the demon king reborn! Red Dragon Archfiend!' With a loud roar the demonic dragon crashed on the Field, it moved its head close to Nash then roared, saliva covered Nash's face, the Dawnguard leader wiped his face clean with his hand. (3000 ATK)

'Since I cannot attack this turn yet I'll pass my turn to Jack.'

'Thanks Juliet, you have given me an opportunity.' Jack drew his card. 'I Normal Summon Junk Synchron!' Before him the small, orange robot appeared. (1300 ATK)

'Next I activate Monster Reborn!' Jack shouted, he played the Spell card and Primitive Butterfly appeared next to Junk Synchron.

'I Tune my Level three Junk Synchron to Level five Primitive Butterfly!' Junk Synchron ripped its cord, the engine started to roar as he changed into three rings, then Primitive Butterfly flew through them. 'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, soul of the ancient dragon reborn! Synchro Summon! Shine, Stardust Dragon!' Stardust Dragon flew over the Field before landing behind Jack, Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend looked at each other then nodded, as if they were happy to be on the same team again. (2500 ATK)

'Stardust Dragon attack Sin Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Shooting Sonic!' Jack's dragon unleashed its mighty attack, Sin Red-Eyes fell to the ground and with a final grunt it exploded.

(Nash: 7900) - (Juliet: 8000 & Jack: 8000)

'I'd knew you would do this.' Nash said with a chuckle: 'When a Sin Monster I control is destroyed by Battle, I activate Sin Tune!' He pressed a button on his Duel Disk and his Trap card spun open. 'Now I get to draw two cards.' Nash explained, he took the top two cards from his Deck and added them to his hand.

'Right, so he lured me into his trap.' Jack muttered, he took a card from his hand and placed it into his Duel Disk, the card appeared vertically behind Stardust Dragon. 'I end my turn.'

'Nash grinned a bit, then he started to laugh like a maniac. 'This is what I was waiting for.' The orb in the sky started to glow. 'I use the Effect of Sin World, it adds a random Sin Monster to my hand.' A card flew out the orb, Nash took it. 'I send a Cyber End Dragon from my Extra Deck to my Graveyard and I Special Summon the Sin Cyber End Dragon I just got.' In a flash of light the corrupted version of the mechanical three-headed dragon appeared. (4000 ATK)

'I activate my Spell card Mind Control!' Nash said, the Spell briefly appeared on the Field, two gigantic hands appeared in the sky, strings shot out of them grabbing Stardust Dragon, Jack's dragon was pulled to Nash's side. 'Now Jack your magnificent dragon belongs to me.' The Dawnguard leader grinned. 'Only till the End Phase Nash, but the dragon cannot attack nor can you tribute it.'

Nash chuckled again: 'I merely wanted your dragon under my control because I now can do this.' Nash took an empty card with a white border out of his pocket, slowly the image of Stardust Dragon appeared on the card, then Nash placed the card in his Extra Deck.

'Jack and Juliet looked at each other. 'This can't be good.' Juliet muttered.

'When is it ever?' Jack sighted as a reply.

'Are you ready? Not too late to step aside!' Nash taunted, then he shook his head: 'Just kidding, you're way too late to regret your decision! Now Sin Cyber End Dragon destroy that Red Dragon Archfiend!' The mechanical dragon charged it's three laser beams. 'Go Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!' Jack replied, his Trap card opened and the scarecrow made of scrap metal appeared before Red Dragon Archfiend. 'Pathetic.' Nash spat, the scarecrow caught the first laser beam. 'I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!' Nash roared, he quickly played the card from his hand, the second laser of Sin Cyber End Dragon destroyed the scarecrow then the third beam obliterated the Red Dragon Archfiend.

(Nash: 7900) - (Juliet: 7000 & Jack: 8000)

Juliet let out a soft squeak, Jack looked at his girl the blue wires that that connected the buildings to the yellow orb appeared around Juliet's left foot. 'Ow didn't I mention this?' Nash sneered: 'Those wires around your foot will take your soul when you are completely wrapped by them.' Jack glanced at the Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

'Attack the Vampire directly.' Nash commanded, the corrupted Blue-Eyes charged its attack, the lightning lashed out at Juliet, suddenly Juliet saw a small ripple in the air, a strange feeling filled her body, Jack pushed his friend aside catching the blast, immediately his legs got wrapped in the blue wires, Nash was laughing like crazy. 'So you're that desperate to die!?'

'Jack!' Juliet yelled.

'I'm fine Juliet, nothing I can't handle.' Jack growled.

(Nash: 7900) - (Juliet: 7000 & Jack: 5000)

'I shall end my turn.' Nash grinned, the wires that kept Stardust Dragon in tow disappeared the dragon flew back to Jack.

Juliet quickly drew her card. 'I Set two cards.' She stated, one appeared horizontally on the Field, a vertically placed card appeared behind it. 'Turn end.'

'My turn.' Jack growled he drew his card, added it to his hand then he took a different card. 'I activate Riryoku!' Jack shouted, a line appeared between Stardust Dragon and Sin Cyber End Dragon, the first one became stronger while the latter became weaker. (Stardust: 2500- 4500 ATK, Sin Cyber End Dragon: 4000- 2000 ATK)

'Stardust Dragon attack Sin Cyber End Dragon, Shooting Sonic!' The powerful blast of Stardust Dragon left a hole in the mechanical monstrosity, the dragon exploded, wires appeared around Nash's body.

(Nash: 5400) - (Juliet: 7000 & Jack: 5000)

'Now I Set a card and end my turn.' Jack concluded his turn as the reversed card appeared behind his Stardust Dragon.

Nash was grinning: 'You know the two of you amuse me, your futile attempt to survive this, you actually managed to damage me considerably in one attack and you managed to destroy my Monster.' Slowly Nash started to clap, then he suddenly stopped clapping the expression on his face became more serious, Jack saw the darkness in his eyes.

'I use the Effect of Sin World.' Another card came out of the yellow orb, Nash took it in his hand. 'I send the Stardust Dragon from my Extra Deck to my Graveyard and I Special Summon Sin Stardust Dragon!'

With a roar a Stardust Dragon appeared behind Nash, there were slight differences with the real one, on the top of its head the dragon had a helmet made of black metal, also its stomach and left chest were covered with the same metal as were the top of its wings and its kneepads. (2500 ATK)

'Now I activate Sin Selector.' Nash continued his turn, a Spell card briefly appeared on the Field. 'I Banish Sin Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Sin Cyber End Dragon from my Graveyard so I can add two Sin cards to my hand.' He explained, two cards dropped out of the yellow orb, Nash took them added one of them to his hand and placed the second one on his Duel Disk, it appeared vertically behind Sin Stardust Dragon.

'Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack that hidden Monster!'

The hidden Monster before Juliet disappeared and a Reborn Tengu appeared in its place. (600 DEF) It got obliterated by the lightning attack.

Juliet gave Nash the evil eye, she quickly drew her card and immediately placed it in her Duel Disk, the card appeared vertically on the Field.

'Now I activate my Call of the Haunted!' The ground broke open then fire came out and finally Red Dragon Archfiend emerged out of the flames. (3000 ATK)

'Next I use Stamping Destruction to destroy Sin World!' Juliet shouted, she played another Spell card. 'I don't think so.' Nash said: 'You never stood against my Sin Monsters, for your information they come with the Effects of the real versions of the Monster, so I Banish Sin Stardust Dragon to negate the destruction of Sin World!' Sin Stardust Dragon became a blue wire and disappeared into the yellow orb.

'In that case Red Dragon Archfiend attacks Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon!' The two dragons grabbed each other. 'Getting desperate are we?' Nash sneered. 'No Juliet knows well what she does.' Jack replied: 'I activate Ego Boost!' Jack roared, his Spell card opened up, Red Dragon Archfiend roared as its power rose, the dragon bit the Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon in its neck, Nash's dragon fell down on the ground.

(Nash: 4400) - (Juliet: 7000 & Jack: 5000)

'I end my turn.' Juliet stated.

'And that means my Sin Stardust Dragon reappears.' Nash stated, the corrupted Stardust Dragon dropped back out of the yellow orb and landed behind Nash again.

'Juliet you did well, now let me try.' Jack said, he quickly drew his card.

'I activate Battle Waltz on Stardust Dragon! This creates a Waltz Token with the same stats as Stardust Dragon.' Stardust Dragon started to glow, then an exact copy of the Monster appeared. (2500 ATK)

'Now the Waltz Token attacks Sin Stardust Dragon!' The copy of Stardust Dragon attacked the corrupted Sin Stardust Dragon, the two Monsters struggled at bit before they both fell to the ground.

'Now the real Stardust Dragon attacks directly!' Jack shouted, Nash braced himself the force of Stardust Dragon's attack blew Nash back though he was stopped by his own wires and he fell flat on his back, before he could anything more wires wrapped around Nash's legs and parts of his arms.

(Nash: 1900) - (Juliet: 7000 & Jack: 5000)

'Now you did it Jack.' Nash growled: 'I activate the Effect of Sin World!' Again a card came out of the yellow orb, Nash took it. 'I Summon Sin Parallel Gear!' Before Nash appeared a small mechanical creature made entirely out of gears, small pistons, nuts, bolts and small pipes. (0 ATK)

'Next I activate the Spell card Sin Cross.' Nash continued, he played his card. 'This allows me to Special Summon a Sin Monster from my Graveyard.' Blue wires shot out of the yellow orb, they disappeared into the ground and seconds later Sin Stardust Dragon was pulled out of the ground. (2500 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level two Sin Parallel Gear to my Level eight Sin Stardust Dragon!' The Parallel Gear changed into two rings, Sin Stardust Dragon flew through them, then a pillar of darkness covered the dragon.

'Light and dark, good and evil, lies and truth, all collide in the wake of destruction, through time and space darkness shall rise and lies will become truth! I Synchro Summon, the dark one! Sin Paradox Dragon!'

A dragon twice the size of Stardust Dragon flew out of the pillar, it was a dragon with a large body, long neck and no arms, it stood on two legs and kept it's balance with it's large tail, it's legs, underside of it's body and underside of the wings were black, the rest was white. (4000 ATK)

'Now through the Effect of Sin Paradox Dragon I can Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard, that Monster cannot attack.' Wires came out of the yellow orb again, this time the fake Stardust Dragon Nash had created earlier appeared on the Field, it was a slightly darker color than the normal Stardust Dragon had. (2500 ATK)

'Now the other Effect of Sin Paradox Dragon activates, Monsters my opponent controls lose Attack Power equal to the Attack Points of all Synchro Monsters I control except for Sin Paradox Dragon.'

Jack and Juliet looked at their dragons as they became weaker. (Stardust Dragon: 2500- 0 ATK, Red Dragon Archfiend: 3000- 500 ATK)

'Paradox Dragon attacks Stardust Dragon! Paradox Stream!' The blast from Paradox Dragon send Jack flying, before Jack could hit the ground more wires wrapped around him, only his head and parts of his arms were free.

(Nash: 1900) - (Juliet: 7000 & Jack: 1000)

'Next I activate Sin Claw Stream!' Nash's reversed card opened up.

'I target Red Dragon Archfiend and destroy it.' Nash said, wires appeared around the demonic dragon, the life was literally squeezed out of the dragon, when the wires dissolved a red cocoon laid on the ground before Juliet. 'What is that?' Nash asked. 'Red Cocoon, I Equipped it to Red Dragon Archfiend right before you destroyed it.' Juliet explained, she took the Red Cocoon Trap card out of her Duel Disk and discarded it.

'I don't care what you do with that cocoon, you're both dead, now I shall set two cards and end my turn.' Two cards appeared behind Sin Paradox Dragon.

'Before you do that.' Juliet said: 'This is the End Phase of a turn Red Cocoon was send to my Graveyard, because it was Equipped to Red Dragon Archfiend which got destroyed, now I can Special Summon Red Dragon Archfiend.' The cocoon started to shake and suddenly broke open, Red Dragon Archfiend leaped out covered in a slimy substance. (3000- 500 ATK)

'Juliet.' Jack said: 'Take him out.' Juliet nodded. 'Nash it's my turn!' Before Juliet could do something the Signer Marks of the fallen Signers around them started to glow, then the Mark of Jack lid up, slowly the complete Crimson Dragon appeared on Juliet's back, then her Deck started to glow. 'I draw!' Juliet drew her card then she played it, the small Majestic Dragon appeared on the Field. (0 ATK)

'Now I Normal Summon Battle Fader.' Juliet stated, the weird, clock-like Fiend appeared on the Field. (0 ATK)

Then Majestic Dragon started to glow and circle around Red Dragon Archfiend. 'Light gathers into my very being, become the ray of hope to pierce the darkness! Synchro Summon! The majestic devil arrives! Majestic Red Dragon!' Before Juliet the Chinese-like, four-winged dragon appeared, Nash shielded his eyes for the light the dragon radiated. (4000 ATK)

'I use the Effect of Majestic Red Dragon, I negate the Effect of Sin Paradox Dragon, then my dragon gains Attack Points equal to your Monster!' Paradox Dragon started to glow, then Majestic Red Dragon became stronger. (4000- 8000 ATK) 'Attack Paradox Dragon!' Juliet yelled, a bright light illuminated the Field everyone shielded their eyes, when the light faded both Stardust Dragon and Sin Paradox Dragon were gone, Nash was still standing, a Trap card hung in mid-air before him.

'D-damn.' Nash stammered, the Trap card which was Synchro Barrier, Nash had Tributed Stardust Dragon to negate the damage from the battle.

Juliet saw a hint of fear on Nash's face.

'Gah, this won't happen again, you destroyed my Sin Paradox Dragon, so I activate Sin Paradigm Shift!'

Nash closed his eyes, then he started to laugh, a black mist poured out of his mouth while he laughed. 'O now you did it!' He cackled, as slowly more roped gathered around his body. 'I pay half my Life Points, so I can Special Summon Sin Truth Dragon!' Behind Nash appeared the biggest dragon yet, twice the size of Sin Paradox Dragon, completely clad in golden armor, it had huge wings, no arms, rather small legs and a very long tail, the dragon let out a ferocious cry. (5000 ATK)

(Nash: 950) - (Juliet: 7000 & Jack: 1000)

'No, this was the only chance I had.' Juliet gasped: 'I must end my turn now, and that means Majestic Red Dragon disappears.' The majestic dragon stopped glowing and very slowly it changed back into Red Dragon Archfiend, the Crimson Dragon disappeared from Juliet's back and the several parts reappeared on the arms of their respective Signer, Red Dragon Archfiend then crouched down and shielded itself with its wings. (2000 DEF)

'My turn.' Jack growled, he looked over his hand then he shook his head. 'I Set these two and end my turn.' He stated as a hidden Monster appeared another reversed card appeared behind the mystery Monster.

'Come now Jack, you're getting desperate.' Nash stretched out his hand, a card shot out of the yellow orb he took it. 'Oh Jack, I really hope for you that Set Spell or Trap card you control is something worthwhile.'

Jack placed his hand on Juliet's shoulder for a few seconds.

'Jack it is time for you to die!' Nash roared. 'I Special Summon Sin Cyber End Dragon from my hand!' Nash played the card he just got from Sin World, the triple-headed mechanical dragon appeared on the Field once again, the three heads charged their lasers, Jack closed his eyes as the air around him started to crackle, the hidden Monster before Jack disappeared as Junk Blader appeared before him kneeling on one knee and shielding itself with its sword. (1000 DEF)

Jack then was hit by three laser beams of the Sin Cyber End Dragon he was send flying but the strings he was wrapped in held him in his place.

(Nash: 950) - (Juliet: 7000 & Jack: 0)

Jack heard Juliet screaming his name then he heard Nash's laughter as the ropes quickly wrapped around his entire body.

'That nuisance is gone, time to kill the Vampire.' Nash turned his attention to Juliet. 'Don't look at your friend, the life is now being squeezed out of him, give it a few minutes and he should be dead.' Flames appeared in Juliet's eyes. 'Since a Sin Monster destroyed a Monster by Battle, the Effect of Sin Truth Dragon activates! It destroys all Monsters my Opponent controls then deals 800 damage for each destroyed.' Sin Truth Dragon fired a black beam at Red Dragon Archfiend, then the beam cut through Juliet she sank to one knee. 'Sin Truth Dragon direct attack!' Before Juliet could recover another stronger beam struck her down, all of her body except parts of her arm and her head were wrapped in blue wires.

(Nash: 950) - (Juliet: 1200 & Jack: 0)

The cocoon of blue wires next to Juliet stopped struggling. 'And the Dovahkiin is no more.' Nash grinned, Juliet started to sob.

'I won't count your chickens just yet Nash.'

Juliet turned around. 'Jack?' She sobbed, the Dragonborn stood next to the black void Leo was stuck in. 'Why aren't you dead!' Nash roared in frustration and anger. 'There is a reason I lost on purpose, that one moment my Life Points reached zero, I've got a sense of your magic, I attuned myself to it.' Jack touched Leo, the black void disappeared and Leo landed on his feet. 'Thank you Jack.' Leo said to his friend.

'Juliet you can beat Nash, just use the card I left for you.' Juliet was surprised as she saw Jack's card had appeared in her Duel Disk.

'Dammit! Tell me what did you do!' Nash screamed.

'You don't understand do you?' Jack sneered.

'It is simple, before I leaped in front of the attack of your Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon I casted an Illusion Spell, of course this could work through the outburst of magic from the failed ritual.' Jack started to explain: 'After I casted the illusion spell I casted an invisibility spell on myself, dispelling the magic around Leo was simple since I was attuned to your magic Nash.'

Nash started to grit his teeth. 'Now the card that magically appeared in Juliet's Duel Disk, the illusion of myself you have been seeing this entire time didn't play the cards, I did while I was invisible, now it was really simple to slip the card in Juliet's Duel Disk, since we shared our Field the Duel Disk recognized the card being played in Juliet's Disk as legal, the illusion spell showed the card on my Field.'

'Don't think you won.' Nash hissed, he took three Black Soul Gems out of his pocket. 'Drake, Michelle and Don are still mine.' Nash started to relax a bit now he had assumed back control over the situation. 'Wuld Nah Kest!' Jack shouted, with inhuman speed he leaped forward he stopped behind Nash, the latter looked at his empty hand then he looked at Jack who now held the three Soul Gems in his hand. 'Well, look at that, no real Black Soul Gems, crystals modified to look like Black Soul Gems, they hold a pocket dimension, Juliet beat Nash and they are free to go!' Jack casually walked back to Leo.

Nash started to foam a bit. 'You! You cocky arrogant!' Nash roared followed by a series of curse words.

Juliet started to laugh. 'Nash you pathetic now, Jack ultimately defeated you, now it is time for me to end the Duel.' She drew her card.

'First I activate the Premature Burial Jack left me.' The Spell card activated, the ground broke open and Red Dragon Archfiend burst out of the ground. (3000 ATK)

(Nash: 950) - (Juliet: 400 & Jack: 0)

'Now I Normal Summon Chain Resonator.' One of the many small, cloak-wearing Fiends appeared on the Field, this one held a tuning fork and hammer, a large chain floated behind it. (100 ATK)

'Since there is a Synchro Monster on the Field I can Special Summon a Resonator from my Deck.' Next to Chain Resonator appeared the more famous Dark Resonator. (1300 ATK)

'I Double Tune my Level three Dark Resonator and Level one Chain Resonator to my Level eight Red Dragon Archfiend!'

The two Tuners changed into a total of four flaming rings, Red Dragon Archfiend flew through them. 'Darkness gathering into my very being, the demon king evolved into its ultimate form, Synchro Summon! My soul burns brightly, descent Red Nova Dragon!' A loud roar rippled the air, first a shadow flew over, it dropped out of the sky and landed behind Juliet, the mighty demonic, red dragon loomed over Juliet staring directly at Sin Truth Dragon, then Chain Resonator, Dark Resonator, Majestic Dragon and Delta Flyer appeared in spiritual form behind Red Nova Dragon. (3500- 5500 ATK) 'Red Nova Dragon attack Sin Truth Dragon!' Juliet shouted, Red Nova launched itself in the air, then crashed down on Sin Truth Dragon as a pile of flames.

(Nash: 550) - (Juliet: 400 & Jack: 0)

When the smoke cleared, Sin Truth Dragon was still there. 'As long as I can Banish a Sin Monster, Sin Truth Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle.' Nash showed a Sin Cyber End Dragon before he pocketed it.

Juliet silently placed a card in her Duel Disk, it appeared behind Red Nova Dragon.

'All this? And yet you fail!' Nash cackled, a card dropped out of the yellow orb. 'I Special Summon Sin Red-Eyes Black Dragon!' Again the twisted version of the black dragon with red eyes appeared. (2400 ATK)

'Next I use Sin Selector again.' Nash took two cards from his Graveyard and pocketed them, then he took his Deck and searched out two cards.

'Now I Normal Summon Sin Parallel Gear!' The weird creature made of gears and pipes appeared. (0 ATK)

'Finally I activate Sin Cross.' Nash continued the corrupted Sin Stardust Dragon reappeared on the Field. (2500 ATK)

A few seconds later a second Sin Paradox Dragon landed on the Field. (4000 ATK)

The blue wires pulled the fake Stardust Dragon out of the ground again. (2500 ATK) Red Nova Dragon instantly became weaker. (5500- 3000 ATK)

'Why wouldn't I have two Sin Paradox Dragons?' Nash cackled.

'I call a fault on that one Nash, there should only be one Sin Paradox Dragon in existence!' Leo shouted.

'There was only one yes, but I can copy Stardust Dragon, so making extra copies of Sin Paradox Dragon is easy for me.' Nash turned his attention back to Juliet. 'Now Sin Truth Dragon attacks Red Nova Dragon!'

'I use the Effect of Red Nova Dragon, by Banishing it your attack is negated!' In a flash of red light Juliet's dragon disappeared, Sin Truth Dragon drew back. 'You fool! Sin Paradox Dragon finish it!'

'Nash, I never aimed to defeat you on my turn, I wanted you to attack my Red Nova Dragon.' Juliet said with a smirk.

'What?' Nash gasped.

'I activate Zero Force!' Juliet yelled, her Trap card opened up. 'When one of my Monsters is Banished, the attack points of all the Monsters my opponent controls become zero!' Nash cursed loudly as his Monsters dropped to the ground. (0 ATK x3)

'Now my Red Nova Dragon returns.' Juliet said, a pillar of red light appeared, Red Nova Dragon flew out of it. (5500- 3000 ATK)

'Red Nova Dragon attack Sin Truth Dragon! Burning Soul!'

They could hear the screams of Nash as the flames licked at his flesh, blue wires quickly wrapped all around him.

(Nash: 0) - (Juliet: 400 & Jack: 0)

With one loud scream from Nash the blue wires around him disappeared, the rest of the Monsters and Sin World slowly dissolved.

'Damn!' Nash cursed, Nash was floating in mid-air, he was hold in the air by magic, magic that came from a elder man, he was bald with a white, long beard and mustache, the man was wearing gray robes. 'Victor.' Nash growled, the man named Victor turned around. 'My name is Victor, I am the leader of the Psijic Order, Nash here has been out of our reach for quite some time, but now thanks to you we managed to catch up with him, so I want to thank you.' Akatosh stepped forward. 'No problem Master Victor.' The founder of the Blades spoke. 'Of course.' Victor said: 'A deed like this will not go unrewarded, you can expect a nice amount of money on your bank account, also I believe your friends are still trapped.' Victor had just said it and three portals opened up, Drake, Don and Michelle dropped out of them relatively unharmed, they were helped up by Leo and Juliet.

'Now I believe Nash destroyed the D-Wheels of your friends, I will make sure they get new D-Wheels.' After Victor stayed to make sure everyone was still alive he thanked Jack and his friends once more before he disappeared with Nash as his prisoner.

A few minutes later Clair and Larry were released from the Sector Security prison van, that was an order from Jack. 'So.' Jack said to Clair: 'What do you do now? It is clear to me you two had nothing to do with Nash.' Clair nodded. 'Well I think we must reform the Dawnguard, I want to propose for Larry to be our new leader.' Larry was shocked, he looked at Clair. 'Come Larry, don't be surprised, you are gifted with magic, I am not besides as second in command I can keep supporting you.' Larry started to blush. 'Well Larry, if you say yes the Dawnguard will be yours.' Jack kindly said. 'I accept.' Larry said, then he hugged Clair and kissed her on the mouth, they kept embracing each other for a few minutes, nobody said a thing, after a few minutes Larry let go. 'So Jack, now that I am the Dawnguard leader I want to round up our members, some members must have known about Nash they will be handed over to Sector Security, there are some who were riled up by Nash, they will get the chance to leave out of free will, if not they will be handed over to Sector Security, then there are those who had nothing to do with it, if those people want to stay they can.' Clair then placed her hand on Larry's shoulder. 'A good decision.' She said then she turned her attention to Jack. 'It will take some time to reform the Dawnguard, can we count on the Blades to help with this difficult period?' Jack nodded: 'Of course, I want us to closely work together anyway, we might have defeated Volkihar and Nash but a far more dangerous foe lies in wait for us.' Jack hadn't say it and the dull sound of an explosion was heard all over the place, then they saw black smoke coming from the center of New-York, a few seconds later they saw several of the skyscrapers disappearing from the skyline of their beloved city.

'Miraak.' Jack growled through his teeth.

 **Next time:**

 **One month after the explosion Jack and his team haven't found Miraak yet, but then Miraak finds Jack, however two masked figures appear before Jack to take on the Dragon Priest.**

 **While the masked Duelists distract Miraak, Jack gets challenged by the mysterious Ebony and Ivory, what do the two want with Jack and are they on the side of Jack or are they new enemies? Find that out next time. ''Arc 3: Resurrection'' coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Sin Stardust Dragon (anime)_

 _Type: Dragon/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 8_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending "Stardust Dragon" from your Extra Deck to your Graveyard. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field, you can Tribute this card to negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase of a turn you activated this effect, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If "Sin World" is not face-up on the field, destroy this card._

* * *

 _Sin Parallel Gear (anime)_

 _Type: Machine/Tuner/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 2_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If "Sin World" is not face-up on the field, destroy this card._

* * *

 _Sin Paradox Dragon (anime)_

 _Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 10_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _1 "Sin" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Sin" monsters_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, ignoring the Summoning conditions. All face-up monsters your opponent controls lose ATK equal to the total ATK of all face-up Synchro Monsters you control, except this card. If "Sin World" is not face-up on the field, destroy this card._

* * *

 _Sin Truth Dragon (anime)_

 _Type: Dragon/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 12_

 _ATK: 5000_

 _DEF: 5000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Sin Paradigm Shift". When a "Sin" monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle, destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed this way. If this card would be destroyed, you can remove from play 1 "Sin" monster from your Graveyard instead. If "Sin World" is not face-up on the field, destroy this card._

* * *

 _Sin Selector_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _Remove from play 2 "Sin" monsters from your Graveyard. Add 2 "Sin" cards from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Sin Tune_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _Activate only when a "Sin" monster is destroyed by battle. Draw 2 cards._

* * *

 _Sin Paradigm Shift_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _Activate only when a "Sin Paradox Dragon" you control is destroyed. Pay half your Life Points. Special Summon 1 "Sin Truth Dragon" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

 _Note: The above Spell and Trap cards were all used by Paradox in the movie Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time, all credits go to the writers of that movie._


	26. Clear Mind - Part 1

**We've come a long way when we found Juliet, Volkihar the Vampire Lord had made his move, by working together with the Dawnguard we moved in on a ghost-town which hid the entrance to Volkihar's base in the old underground tunnels.**

 **After some fierce Duels we freed Harkon and Juliet however Lyla and Serana were still under the control of Volkihar in a long and hard Duel Leo and I managed to defeat the Vampire Lord, when we moved in to free Lyla and Serana the former initiated a ritual to summon Molag Bal into our realm using Serana as a host, again Leo and I managed to fend off the Daedric Prince and just when we thought we were done the leader of the Dawnguard Nash, a member of the Psijic Order attacked making use of the chaos Volkihar created after his defeat there was still no time to celebrate at that point an explosion created by Miraak created a sinkhole under our city.**

 **Arc 3: Resurrection.**

 **26\. Clear Mind - Part 1.**

'It has been one month since terrorists destroyed a one block radius in the middle of New-York by creating a sinkhole.'

Jack turned up the volume of the television, the screen showed a female newsreader standing in front of a gigantic, circle-shaped hole in the ground where before stood several skyscrapers, the hole was protected by barriers.

'The terrorist attack caused the deaths of at least three-hundred people, even more people are wounded and at least another hundred are still on the intensive care, the attack hasn't been claimed yet, Sector Security and the New-York Police found nothing yet, word on the street is the authorities...' The newsreader was stopped by a bald and muscular man wearing brown trousers and a leather jacket, Jack could see the man had greenish skin, pointed ears and tusks growing out of his mouth. 'The authorities are sitting on their ass! They were not struck by this disaster!' The Orc yelled, interrupting the news report. 'Half of you people don't even know what is going on!' The rowdy Orc continued, he was suddenly interrupted by a member of Sector Security who demanded he would leave, when the Orc did not listen six officers jumped on him.

Jack turned off the television. 'I must agree with that Orc.' He sighted.

'If this goes on we won't be able to contain this any longer.' Leo added.

'That can't be Miraak's plan.' Serana then said, she was sitting on the ground adjusting her Deck.

Suddenly Drake appeared on one of the computer screens.

'Talk to me Drake.' Jack said.

'My team has been following the rumors Jack, there were some rioters protesting against our government thinking the authorities didn't do anything, all of them were Unaware except for a Khajiit who riled everyone up, the Khajiit is in custody the rest was send home.'

'Thank you Drake, you can come back to base.' Jack pressed a button more screens turned on they showed Ravin and Kailyn on one screen, Violet on a second screen and Juliet on the third screen. 'Found anything?' Jack asked. 'No we found nothing.' Ravin said.

'Me neither.' Came Juliet's answer.

'I only found a drunken Argonian who was causing an uproar, that Argonian didn't want to listen and is now underway to Sector Security.' Violet said.

'Thank you, all of you can come back now.' Jack said before he disconnected.

 **Some time later, sinkhole side.**

A Sector Security car stopped the doors opened, Jack and Lyla stepped out of the back of the car, Harkon sat next to the driver, the driver was an Aware officer of Sector Security. 'Lyla, I need you to focus on the sinkhole, try to find out what Miraak wanted.' The officer pulled aside one of the barriers, Lyla approached the sinkhole and knelt down she placed her hands on the ground then closed her eyes.

'Jack you know this is not pleasant for her.' Harkon spoke, Jack looked at the Vampire Lord. 'I know Harkon, but you also know that as Blades we need to deal with these situations.' Jack replied.

Harkon backed off a bit, suddenly Lyla let out a cry, both Jack and Harkon ran up to her, Harkon embraced her. 'Jack there is nothing.' She cried: 'The souls of those who passed away, no trace of them, like some being took them.' Jack just wanted to ask Harkon if he knew what this meant then the sound of a approaching D-Wheel filled the air, Jack looked back, the D-Wheel quickly passed Jack saw a glimpse of the driver. 'Miraak!' Jack roared: 'Harkon take Lyla and get out here!' He commanded as he leaped on his D-Wheel and started the pursuit.

Jack was closely following his enemy. 'This is Jack, leader of the Blades, I am in pursuit of Miraak, I repeat I am in pursuit of Miraak, this is a message for Sector Security and other Blades, clear the roads if you can and stay clear of the target.'

Miraak looked over his back, when he saw Jack he accelerated, Jack did the same, in a high speed they crossed the main roads until Miraak suddenly hit the sidewalk, Jack followed him through some narrow streets until they hit one of the bigger roads there Miraak stopped.

Jack stopped his D-Wheel Miraak stood in the middle of the street his back turned to the Dragonborn. 'So we meet again Dovahkiin, did you come to die?' Jack dismounted his D-Wheel then he kept his wrist near the mounted Duel Disk the thing disconnected from the D-Wheel and connected to his wrist. 'No Miraak, today I won't die.' Jack replied.

'Neither will I.' The Dragon Priest said he turned around. 'You want to know why I created that sinkhole, you've wanted to know for a month now, don't think I don't know you've been looking for me, I know all!' Miraak spread his arms and looked to the sky.

'I needed a certain... something.' Miraak started: 'That certain something needed some sacrifice, three-hundred dead people was enough, the first time you defeated me Jack, that was me testing you, you might think the Vampires were your enemy, believe me Jack they were warming up, I will be the main game.' Miraak leaped back on his D-Wheel the entire thing changed into its dragon form then started to hover. 'This time I will destroy you Jack, but I won't kill you, crippling will be enough after all I want you to see New York burn.'

The moment Jack wanted to activate his Duel Disk the sound of a roaring engine filled the sky, Jack saw a D-Wheel approaching, it was clearly a D-Wheel build for speed with it's bullet-like design and no stabilizers on the sides, a man wearing a black suit drove it another person sat behind him, the D-Wheel stopped and the two hopped off and removed their helmets, the man wearing the black suit with matching shoes he wore a white shirt under the jacket and a black tie, his skin dark brown, he had short black hair and brown eyes, his age appeared to be around the thirties, the co-driver turned out to be a woman around the same age as the man, she had long, silver-colored hair, her skin was really pale, she had blue eyes and she wore white pants, slick white shoes and a white sleeveless shirt.

'Jack?' The man then asked, Jack nodded. 'Good just the guy we were looking for.

Miraak was simply observing, he just wanted to say something as suddenly two more people dropped on the street from a rooftop, another man and woman, they wore masks, the man wore a black trench-coat, black pants and combat boots, for the rest he wore a hood and a mask, the woman also wore a trench-coat leaving her midriff bare, she wore the same pants and combat boots as the man, like her companion she wore a hood and mask.

'Quite a crowd is gathered here.' Miraak sounded annoyed.

Jack grabbed the duo wearing trench-coats and pulled them to the sidewalk. 'Carl, Nisha what are you doing here?' Jack whispered.

'How did you know it was us?' Nisha asked.

'I hired you two remember, don't you think I wouldn't recognize my own employees, by the way you were hired as bartender and assistant bartender.'

'We can fight Jack!' Nisha replied.

'I know you can.' The leader of the Blades replied: 'But I hired you Nisha to assist Carl, to distribute free blood among Vampires and as an ambassador for the Vampires, I didn't hire you to fight.'

This time Carl spoke: 'I know Jack, but Volkihar became almost fatal, we can't stand along the side any longer, look we hide our identity nobody will recognize us, well except you. But that is not the point, we are still Blades and Blades defend the people, besides Jack Nisha worked as a Duelist for hire, she faced people worse than Volkihar and I myself was a pro Duelists in an underground D-Wheel ring, I needed to stop because one Duelist nearly died because of me, the boss of the ring placed some deathtraps around the arena without my knowledge I vowed to never Duel again without a purpose, now this is my purpose.' Carl looked Jack right in the eyes. 'Okay, if you two really want this I am the last person to stop you, you both know the dangers?' Both Nisha and Carl nodded. 'Good, the man in the suit and his female companion has some business with me, I want to find out what, you two keep Miraak busy, see this as your entry exam.'

A few minutes later Jack and the mysterious man and woman arrived at a D-Wheel practice arena, a small and simple arena with a round track and no obstacles, there were low walls around the track covered with rubber plates and the were rubber tiles on the ground. 'So who are you two?' Jack demanded.

'We can't tell.' The man spoke: 'We work for an official part of the government that officially doesn't exist, our boss she monitors dangers around the world, the whole situation with the Vampire Lord Volkihar drew her attention, our boss now thinks the Blades will be key in defending this world from any further danger.' The man concluded, then the woman spoke up: 'Our boss, she also thinks Miraak is planning something big, the thing he found in that sinkhole he created is of unspeakable evil, we don't know what he want to do with it and we are not allowed to tell you what it is he took, now our boss want us to test you in a Duel.'

Jack thought for a few seconds. 'Okay but what does this test proves?' Jack asked. 'Our boss monitors this Duel, she wants to see you Duel first hand, beat us and she will leave the Blades as you are now, lose however and she will step in to reform.' The woman explained.

'Yeah, right I'm done here I have to take care of Miraak.' Jack said, then the man stopped him: 'You have no choice Jack.' The woman said, a barrier appeared around the arena. 'Okay now you have my attention.' Jack growled, Jack and the woman mounted their D-Wheels, Speed World flashed on the screen. _'Duel mode on, auto pilot standby.'_ The computer voice spoke. 'Okay Jack.' The man said: 'For now you can use our code names, I am Ebony my partner is Ivory.'

'Fitting.' Jack sneered. 'Jack.' Ivory then said: 'This will be a special Duel to push you to the edge, we follow the rules of the WRPG, this means Ebony and me form a team, when you defeat Ebony the cards he had on the Field go to me, this also means that both of us have eight-thousand Life Points for a total of sixteen-thousand Life Points you however have only eight-thousand, do you agree to these terms?'

'I'd take it you leave me no choice?' Jack answered the question.

'You have a choice Jack, the choice to refuse the Duel.' Ivory replied.

Both Duelists accelerated, Ebony stood on the side. 'Ready?' He bellowed.

Jack and Ivory looked at each other. 'Riding Duel!' Ebony roared. 'Acceleration!' Jack and Ivory replied, Jack accelerated Ivory waited one second, with that Jack took the first corner and he knew Ivory wanted to go second.

(Jack: 8000) - (Ivory: 8000)

(Jack SPC: 0) - (Ivory SPC: 0)

 _'So I have to go in blind, I don't know who Ivory is, what her strategy is.'_ Jack looked over his hand. _'I'll keep her guessing, however chances are those two are well aware what cards I use.'_ Jack took two cards from his hand and he played them, the two cards one horizontally and one vertically briefly appeared on the Field before they disappeared.

(Jack SPC: 1) - (Ivory SPC: 1)

'Here we go.' Ivory stated she drew her card then accelerated she passed Jack almost hitting him, Jack kept driving straight as he was not intimidated by her behavior. 'I Normal Summon Tech Genius Cyber Magician.' Ivory stated, she played a card, a portal opened up behind her D-Wheel a small creature leaped out of it and started floating besides the D-Wheel, it wore full iron armor with huge shoulder pats and a black cape. (0 ATK) 'Cyber Magician allows me to Synchro Summon using materials from my hand.' Ivory explained, she took a card from her hand. 'I Tune my Level one Cyber Magician with the Tech Genius Rush Rhino from my hand.' A humanoid-looking rhino appeared next to Cyber Magician, the Magician changed into one green ring Rush Rhino flew through it, a beam of green light shot through the ring. 'Technical Genius, I call upon your power! A miracle is born! Synchro Summon, come forth Tech Genius Wonder Magician!' A woman resembling Cyber Magician appeared, her armor was changed to actual pink robes, she had long pink hair and four wings on her back, the creature smiled at Jack. (1900 ATK)

'When Wonder Magician is Synchro Summoned I can destroy one Spell or Trap card.' Ivory explained, Jack's Set card appeared on the Field it was Scrap-Iron Scarecrow then the card exploded in pixels. 'Wonder Magician attacks!' Ivory commanded, the woman started to chant, Quillbolt Hedgehog appeared then exploded. 'I shall Set one card and end my turn.' Ivory concluded her turn, the card briefly appeared on the Field.

(Jack SPC: 2) - (Ivory SPC: 2)

'My turn!' Jack shouted, he quickly drew his card then accelerated he passed Ivory who slightly slowed down. 'I Summon Junk Synchron!' Next to Jack appeared the small orange Tuner robot. (1300 ATK)

'Then I Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard.' Jack continued, on his other side the small orange hedgehog with screws in its back appeared. (800 DEF) 'Next I Tune my Level three Junk Synchron to my Level two Quillbolt Hedgehog!' Junk Synchron ripped the small cord on its back the engine started to roar and it changed into three rings, Quillbolt Hedgehog flew through them. 'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, become the path to great power! Synchro Summon! Appear, Junk Warrior!' In front of Jack appeared the warrior in purple armor, it leaped over Jack landing besides his D-Wheel. (2300 ATK)

'Then I activate my Trap card!' Ivory shouted: 'Ring of Destruction!'

'You've got to be kidding me.' Jack sighted as a ring with explosives all over it appeared around the neck of Junk Warrior, a few seconds later the warrior exploded sending Jack's D-Wheel into a spin, the shock-wave of the explosion hit Ivory as well she managed to get her D-Wheel straight, Jack's stabilizers prevented him from crashing into the rubber-covered walls.

(Jack: 5700) - (Ivory: 5700)

(Jack SPC: 0) - (Ivory SPC: 0)

'So is that your plan? Keeping my Field empty?' Jack muttered, he took a card from his hand, it briefly appeared vertically on the Field. 'I end my turn.' He stated.

(Jack SPC: 1) - (Ivory SPC: 1)

'Jack, remember the Cyber Magician and Rush Rhino combo from last turn?' Jack knew the question was rethorical.

'I so happen to have drawn two of them.' Ivory showed the two cards, then the two Monsters appeared on the Field, the ring appeared, Rush Rhino flew through it. 'Technical Genius, I call upon your power! A fierce warrior is born! Synchro Summon, come forth Tech Genius Power Gladiator!' Next to Ivory's D-Wheel a fierce-looking map appeared, he had long, blue hair, wore heavy-looking, green armor modeled after the armor gladiators wore, in his right hand he held a battle-axe in the left hand he held a fiery shield. (2300 ATK)

'Power Gladiator attacks directly!' Ivory shouted.

'I activate Spirit Force!' Jack replied, a multicolored shield appeared around him blocking the Gladiator. 'Now I can add Junk Synchron from my Graveyard to my hand.' Jack explained, a card slipped from his Graveyard and he took it in his hand. 'You can't block all my attacks! Wonder Magician strike him down!' Before Jack good react a magical burst of energy struck him, this time Jack kept his D-Wheel straight.

(Jack: 3800) - (Ivory: 5700)

Jack slowed down a great deal, Ivory looked behind to see if Jack was okay. 'I end my turn.' Ivory stated as she saw Jack was okay.

(Jack SPC: 1) - (Ivory SPC: 2)

'Now Jack, I've seen what you can do Ebony and I have been keeping tabs on you and you Jack are holding back.'

Jack sighted, quickly he drew his card. 'Seems you're done playing around Ivory, same goes for me I have terrorists to hunt that is my job, not entertaining some weird government agency.' Jack drew his card.

'I Special Summon Junk Synchron.' Jack played his card and the small orange Tuner robot reappeared again. (1300 ATK)

'Now that I control a Junk Monster I Special Summon Junk Servant!' Left of Jack's D-Wheel the multicolored toy robot appeared. (1500 ATK)

'Now I Release Junk Servant and I Special Summon Turret Warrior!' Jack quickly swapped cards on the Duel Disk, Junk Servant disappeared and the fortress-like creature with turrets on it's shoulders appeared. (1200- 2700 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level three Junk Synchron to my Level five Turret Warrior!' Again Junk Synchron ripped it's cord, the engine started to roar and the robot changed into three rings, then Turret Warrior flew through them. 'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, soul of the ancient dragon reborn! Synchro Summon! Shine, Stardust Dragon!' A roar sounded the approach of the Signer Dragon, a few seconds later Stardust Dragon flew over it started to fly above Jack following the D-Wheel. (2500 ATK)

'Stardust Dragon attack Wonder Magician! Shooting Sonic!' Ivory closed her eyes, then laughed, before Jack's eyes Wonder Magician disappeared, Ivory accelerated and disappeared, a few seconds later she reappeared behind Jack. Wonder Magician was gone in her place were now five green rings. 'I Tune my Level five Wonder Magician to Level five Power Gladiator.' Jack was suddenly blinded by a bright light, he shielded his eyes but even then he saw nothing. 'This is my ultimate power Clear Mind! Now Accel Synchro!' The blinding light slowly faded away, behind Ivory now ran a new Monster, a fierce-looking warrior clad in green armor with orange accents, the right hand of the warrior was replaced with a machine gun. (3300 ATK)

'This is Tech Genius Blade Blaster.' Ivory stated.

'What did you do?' Jack gasped.

'Clear Mind is what I did.' Ivory replied: 'You can call it a state of ultimate focus, it shows me the way and opens the road to new ways of Synchro Summon.'

'Jack growled something through his teeth: 'It is still my Battle Phase but I shall end it since Stardust Dragon cannot beat your Monster.' Jack took a card from his hand: 'Instead I shall Set this card and I end my turn.' The card briefly appeared on the Field.

(Jack SPC: 2) - (Ivory SPC: 3)

'You seem to be surprised Jack.' Ivory said, to Jack's surprise she wasn't taunting him: 'You know Jack you'll need this power.'

Ivory slowed down a bit so she could drive next to Jack.

'What are you not telling me Ivory?'

Ivory shook her head: 'That information is classified, but what Miraak got from that sinkhole, in combination with his powers, you know Majestic Dragon might not be there to save you, if you want to survive you need Clear Mind.' Ivory accelerated. 'I know what you're planning Jack but I won't fall for it I shall end my turn.'

(Jack SPC: 3) - (Ivory SPC: 4)

'My turn.' Jack growled, he quickly drew his card.

'I activate my facedown Follow Wing!' The Trap card he played last turn appeared next to his D-Wheel. 'Now when Stardust Dragon attacks a Level five or higher Monster it is automatically destroyed and Stardust Gains Attack Points equal to the original Attack Points of your Monster! Now Shooting Sonic!' Stardust inhaled.

'I use the Effect of Blade Blaster, by banishing Rush Rhino from my Graveyard, Blade Blaster Banishes itself from the Field.' A portal opened before Blade Blaster the Monster leaped in then the portal closed, Stardust Dragon exhaled, Ivory screamed as her D-Wheel spun a few times, she slowed down quite a bit to regain control.

(Jack: 3800) - (Ivory: 3200)

'Smart move, if Stardust Dragon would have destroyed Blade Blaster through the Effect of Follow Wing it would have cost you the Duel, now I shall end my turn.' Jack said.

(Jack SPC: 4) - (Ivory SPC: 3)

'Jack, this Duel isn't over yet and remember if you beat me Ebony will be waiting for you.' Ivory helped Jack remember, Jack cursed.

Ivory drew her card. 'Now Blade Blaster returns to my Field.' Ivory shouted, the portal reopened and Blade Blaster leaped out. (3300 ATK)

'Now I Set Speed Spell - Overboost.' Ivory stated, her card briefly appeared on the Field. 'Next I activate Speed Spell - High Speed Crash!' She quickly played another Spell. 'I Destroy my own Overboost and Follow Wing!' Jack looked at Stardust Dragon.

'Ivory, two can play at this game! I Banish Stardust Dragon!' In a flash of light Jack's Dragon disappeared, Follow Wing exploded since Stardust Dragon was gone.

'Blade Blaster direct attack!' Ivory bellowed, a rain of bullets hit Jack this time he managed to keep his D-Wheel straight, yet he slowed down quite a bit.

(Jack: 500) - (Ivory: 3200)

'I Set one card and I end my turn.' Ivory stated as her card briefly appeared on the Field.

Jack looked at his hand, he just wanted to draw a card then an image flashed through his mind, it was a endless, white tunnel Jack was driving through, despite it being an image it felt quite real.

Ivory looked back, she pressed a button on her D-Wheel, a small screen showed Ebony. 'He's gonna do it.' She whispered.

'Good, that's the thing we've been waiting for, we must make sure Jack gains the power he needs to beat Miraak.' Ebony replied.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Will Jack be able to overcome Ivory and Ebony and will Nisha and Carl be able to hold out against Miraak? Or will the Blades fall?**


	27. Clear Mind - Part 2

**Things are getting worse, when Jack headed to the site of the terrorist attack when Miraak showed up.**

 **After a short chase Miraak was simply waiting for Jack in the middle of the street, at that time the mysterious Ebony and Ivory appeared challenging Jack to a Duel, W.R.P.G style.**

 **Before Jack could choose if he would take on Ebony and Ivory or Miraak, a masked Nisha and Carl showed up, the two Blades decided to become crime fighters, while they hold off Miraak Jack goes after Ebony and Ivory.**

 **27\. Clear Mind - Part 2.**

Miraak was standing on his hovering D-Wheel his arms crossed, he ominously looked down on Carl and Nisha.

'Jack is a coward, instead of saving his people he simply sacrifices them.' Miraak taunted.

'Nothing against Jack or the Signers, but we are worthy of being Blades without Signer Dragons, we simply form the foundation on which the Signers can stand, without our support they would fall.' Nisha growled, Miraak replied with an amused chuckle: 'So you say, well I will wreck the Blades with my own hands, starting with the foundation.' Miraak drew five cards as did Nisha and Carl. 'I will give the two of you no more then three turns, your move.' Miraak taunted.

(Nisha & Carl: 8000) - (Miraak: 8000)

'I Set a Monster.' Nisha stated, taking the first turn, a card appeared horizontally on the Field. 'I end my turn.'

'My turn.' Carl stated he drew his card, he took a quick glance at Nisha's hidden Monster knowing all too well it would be Pyramid Turtle, now the thing was since Carl and Nisha were working together in the same bar, Carl as the bartender and eyes and ears of the Blades and Nisha on distributing blood among Vampires and the controlled selling of Skooma, now often mostly during the daytime there were no customers so Nisha and Carl would enjoy a Duel together, that is where they decided to form a masked crime-fighting duo.

'I activate Polymerization!' Carl stated, the vortex appeared on the Field, then two mechanical, snake-like dragons appeared before the portal. 'I Fuse my two Cyber Dragons!' The two Monsters disappeared into the vortex. 'Mechanical dragons, combine to form a force to be reckoned with! Fusion Summon, descent Cyber Twin Dragon!' Out of the vortex came a larger mechanical snake-like dragon, instead of one head this one had two. (2800 ATK) 'I end my turn.'

Miraak remained silent, he drew his card and looked over his hand, he rapidly placed four cards in his Duel Disk, one appeared horizontally the other three appeared vertically behind it. 'You may go and start your second turn.' He said in a taunting manner.

'Well since you didn't attack this turn.' Nisha said to Miraak: 'I release my Pyramid Turtle for Shadow Vampire.' The reversed card Nisha had disappeared in its place appeared appeared a Monster with black hair and completely black skin, it wore heavy, black armor with pointed shoulder guards, a shield attached to the gauntlet of its left arm and it held a shadowy sword in its right hand. (2000 ATK)

'Next I use the Effect of Shadow Vampire, since it is Normal Summoned I can Special Summon a Monster from my Deck.' Nisha retrieved a card from her Deck: 'I Special Summon Vampire Vamp!' Before Nisha appeared the young, silver-haired woman, she winked at Nisha, the Vampire winked back. (2000 ATK)

'Next I activate the Spell card Overpowering Eye, which allows my Vampire Vamp to attack directly!' The woman started to cast her spell, a black mist appeared around Miraak, the Dragonborn simply swatted the magic aside like it was a minor annoyance.

(Nisha & Carl: 8000) - (Miraak: 6000)

'Shadow Vampire cannot attack the turn it used it's Effect.' Then Nisha choose a card from her hand and she played it, the card appeared behind Vampire Vamp. 'So with that I shall end my turn.'

'Now it's my turn!' Carl shouted, he drew his card and added it to his hand. 'Cyber Twin Dragon attack that defending Monster Miraak controls!' One of the heads of the mechanical dragon charged it's laser beam, the hidden card Miraak controlled disappeared and the demonic shield that was Infernity Guardian appeared in it's place. (1700 DEF)

The laser beam of Cyber Twin Dragon cut straight through the shield, it groaned before it fell on the ground as a burning pile of ash.

'You triggered my Trap card.' The Dragon Priest stated, one of the hidden cards he had turned faceup. 'I activate Infernity Reflector, by discarding my hand, I can Special Summon the Monster you just destroyed.' Miraak placed the three cards in his hand in the Graveyard, slowly the pile of ash started to change back into Infernity Guardian. (1700 DEF)

'Now through the Effect of Infernity Reflector I deal 1000 Damage to you!' Lightning struck Carl, he felt the pain on his chest but he showed nothing, as he had learned from his days in the underground Duel arena.

(Nisha & Carl: 7000) - (Miraak: 6000)

'Cyber Twin Dragon.' Carl groaned, the dragon fired a second laser this one bounced off of Infernity Guardian. 'I should tell you that Infernity Guardian cannot be Destroyed as long as my hand is empty.' Miraak said in a taunting manner.

'In that case I shall end my turn.' Carl stated.

Miraak drew his card. 'Looks like I got Infernity Archfiend, since I drew it while my hand was empty I can Special Summon it.' The purple-skinned demon with the orange hair appeared before Miraak. (1800 ATK)

'Through the Effect of Archfiend I add Infernity Necromancer to my hand.' Miraak retrieved the card from his Deck and he immediately played it, next to the Archfiend the skeletal creature wearing the black robes appeared, the Monster knelt down. (0 ATK - 2000 DEF)

'Next.' Miraak continued: 'I use the Effect of Infernity Necromancer to Special Summon the Infernity Destroyer I discarded with Infernity Reflector.' The ground broke open and the black-skinned, armor wearing demon crawled out of the ground. (2300 ATK)

'Time to enter the Battle Phase and Infernity Archfiend attacks Vampire Vamp.' The demonic creature let out a war-cry then charged in, halfway it's charge it got caught in the magic casted by Vampire Vamp, with one final shriek the Archfiend exploded.

(Nisha & Carl: 7000) - (Miraak: 5900)

'Since an Infernity Monster I controlled got Destroyed by Battle I Special Summon Infernity Avenger from my Graveyard.' On Miraak's Field a small blue-haired Monster appeared, it was dressed up like a cowboy, it held two guns in it's hands, the face of the creature was a skull with glowing red eyes. (0 ATK)

'Infernity Archfiend was a Level four that means the Level of my Infernity Avenger is four.' Miraak explained.

'I'll leave Avenger for later, for now Infernity Destroyer takes out Vampire Vamp!' The black demon leaped on the Vampire and savagely slashed at her with it's might claws. 'When Infernity Destroyer destroys a Monster another 1600 additional damage is dealt to it's controller.' the Destroyer looked up at Nisha, the beast leaped at the Vampire but Carl knocked the demon out of the way, in a last effort to claw at Nisha the demon slashed Carl across his chest, Carl fell to the ground.

(Nisha & Carl: 5100) - (Miraak: 5900)

Nisha wanted to help Carl, but he stood up himself. 'I'm fine Nisha, I'm used to Dueling with shock collars on.'

'I move to my Main Phase two.' Miraak then said, bringing Carl back into focus. 'I Tune my now Level four Infernity Avenger to Level four Infernity Guardian.' Avenger changed into four black rings made out of mist, Guardian flew through it, a beam of black light shot through the rings. 'Dragon born in the underworld, unleash your hatred on the light-less world! Synchro Summon! Drag them down to Oblivion, Void Ogre Dragon!' Slowly a thin fog arrived around the Duelists, a menacing growl could be heard in the distance, suddenly they could hear heavy footsteps from a big creature appearing, two glaring red eyes appeared out of the fog, the creature roared, partly showing itself, it was a dragon covered in thick, red scales, half of it's monstrous wings appeared through the fog, it had massive arms ending in dagger-like claws, the beast roared, Carl and Nisha drew back a bit. (3000 ATK)

'Its turn number three for you.' Miraak taunted.

Nisha quickly drew her card. 'I activate Book of Life!' She shouted playing the Spell card. 'I'll use the Effect of Void Ogre Dragon.' Miraak replied: 'Once per turn my Dragon negates the activation of a Spell or Trap card and destroys it.' The dragon exhumed a stream of flames, the Spell card burned to a crisp. 'Then I activate my Call of the Haunted!' Nisha shouted, her Trap card opened up, the ground broke open and Vampire Vamp crawled out of the hole. (2000 ATK)

'Next I activate a second Overpowering Eye!' She continued, Vampire Vamp started to cast her magic but Miraak simply swatted it aside again.

(Nisha & Carl: 5100) - (Miraak: 3900)

'Next I'll change my Shadow Vampire to Defense Mode and end my turn.' Nisha concluded, the black Vampire crouched down and held it's shield in front of it. (0 DEF)

Carl quickly drew his card. 'I activate the Spell card Photon Lead.' Carl played the card while he looked at Void Ogre Dragon, Miraak simply stood on his D-Wheel with his arms crossed, the Spell card materialized on the Field. 'I Special Summon Proto-Cyber Dragon.' A smaller, less developed version of the Cyber Dragon appeared, there were several wires connected to a machine that monitored the prototype creature. (1100 ATK)

'Now I Normal Summon a second one.' Carl continued, more wires plugged into the machine as a second of the dragons appeared next to the first one. (1100 ATK)

'Proto-Cyber Dragon counts as a Cyber Dragon as long as it is on the Field, so I can activate Evolution Burst! This destroys one Monster you control!' Carl pointed at the Void Ogre Dragon. 'My Void Ogre Dragon negates your Spell and destroys it.' Miraak said, a stream of flames burned the Spell card.

Carl chuckled: 'This is what I wanted you to do! Now I activate Polymerization to Fuse the two Proto-Cyber Dragons on the Field with the real Cyber Dragon in my hand!' A vortex opened up, the two smaller dragons disappeared into it together with a real Cyber Dragon. 'Mechanical Dragons, combine to form the ultimate creature! Fusion Summon, descent Cyber End Dragon!' Out of the vortex came another snake-like, mechanical dragon, this one had two wings attached to it's back and three heads, each head let out a roar. (4000 ATK)

'I've got you Miraak, Cyber End Dragon destroy Infernity Necromancer!'

Miraak started to laugh: 'Fools! You really expected that I didn't thought this through? I activate Infernity Force!' One of Miraak's Traps opened up. 'This destroys your Cyber End Dragon and I get to Special Summon Infernity Guardian!' Carl gasped as black lightning struck his Cyber End Dragon the burning creature crashed to the ground where it exploded, then out of the wreckage on the mechanical dragon the fiendish shield appeared. (1700 DEF)

'No way...' Carl gasped, he was completely beaten: 'Cyber Twin Dragon take out Destroyer.' Both heads charged their lightning attack, a cross-stream of lightning reduced the black-scaled Fiend to ashes.

(Nisha & Carl: 5100) - (Miraak: 3400)

All of a sudden a bright light filled the sky, Miraak looked up only to see Shooting Star Dragon.

'The game has begun.' Miraak chuckled then he drew his card. 'I Summon Infernity Mirage.' The small Fiend wearing the tribe-like robes appeared, it's wild, red hair moving in the wind. (0 ATK)

'I release Mirage so I can Special Summon Archer and Destroyer.' First the black-scaled Fiend crawled out of the ground. (2300 ATK) Following it was the warrior clad in black and orange armor it drew it's bow from it's back. (2000 ATK)

'Finally I activate my last facedown card, Wave-Motion Inferno!' This time a Spell card appeared. 'This increases the Attack Points of my Infernity Monsters by 400 points.' (Destroyer: 2300- 2700, Archer: 2000- 2400)

'Archer attacks directly through it's Effect!' An arrow pierced Carl's chest, he gasped and bended over.

(Nisha & Carl: 2400) - (Miraak: 3400)

'Void Ogre Dragon destroy Cyber Twin Dragon!' Black flames engulfed the mechanical dragon, it started to screech and smoke, finally it caught fire and exploded.

(Nisha & Carl: 2200) - (Miraak: 3400)

'Destroyer take down Vampire Vamp!' Black lightning struck the Vampire who tried to draw back behind Nisha in fear.

(Nisha & Carl: 1500) - (Miraak: 3400)

'And finally the Effect of Destroyer who deals 1600 Damage!' This time black lightning struck all around Carl and Nisha, Miraak was laughing, as his opponents rapidly got struck by his magic.

(Nisha & Carl: 0) - (Miraak: 3400)

Jack looked at Blade Blaster, (3300 ATK) the Monster Ivory had Summoned through a technique called Accel Synchro Summon, through her Clear Mind technique a way to Synchro Summon during your opponent's turn using a Synchro Monster as a Tuner Monster, Jack on his turn had Stardust Dragon on the Field, but he had to Banish it through it's own Effect to save it from Blade Blaster, this left Jack wide-open to an direct attack from Blade Blaster, for the rest Jack controlled no other cards, Ivory had a facedown card and Speed Spell - Overboost placed facedown on the Field, a card she played earlier to use Speed Spell - High Speed Crash in order to destroy Jack's Follow Wing, if Jack hadn't negated the destruction of that card Stardust Dragon would have been destroyed by Blade Blaster.

(Jack: 500) - (Ivory: 3200)

(Jack SPC: 1) - (Ivory SPC: 3)

'Now Jack, what will you do? Can you beat my Accel Synchro Summon?'

Jack was simply staring in front of him, not steering his D-Wheel it was good they Dueled with the autopilot on.

 _Jack saw a vague vision, he saw Miraak standing in front of one of the skyscrapers he was chanting in the Dragon Language he could only hear fragments of what Miraak was saying, then suddenly the sinkhole appeared dragging the skyscrapers under, then all of a sudden the sky went dark, the sky seemed to be ripped open and Jack could see the eye of some demonic creature looking at Miraak, then Miraak said something about the people who died being a sacrifice and the creature replied with a heavy and dark voice in some language Jack couldn't understand, after that everything went black around Jack._

 _Suddenly Jack was back on his D-Wheel, he was driving towards the demonic creature, a loud roar filled the air, Jack looked behind him only to see the Crimson Dragon, the red dragon flew through the demonic creature the whole scene disappeared and got replaced by a pristine white tunnel, the Crimson Dragon was gone, the only thing Jack could see what the image of a dragon in his head, the dragon was a more evolved version of Stardust Dragon it wore more armor around its chest, arms and legs, it's wings were bigger and had small, black horns on the top side, the horns on its head were smaller, the dragon was glowing with a white and soothing light, slowly the dragon faded away and a card appeared in mid-air, Jack took the card._

Jack opened his eyes, he was still driving, the autopilot did its work, Jack saw a feint light coming from his Extra Deck, he opened it and noticed two cards that weren't there before, one of them being the Dragon he just saw in that vision.

'Ivory! Thank you for waiting.' Jack said, Ivory slowed down a bit: 'No problem Jack, I need to see what you can do, I cannot do so when I win by default.' His opponent replied.

'I draw!' Jack shouted, now Jack had three cards in his hand.

(Jack SPC: 2) - (Ivory SPC: 4)

'First Stardust Dragon returns.' Jack stated, a portal opened and the white dragon flew out of it. (2500 ATK)

'I Summon Jet Synchron.' Jack coldly said, he played the card the small plane turbine with the rocket engine on its back blasted through the sound barrier. (500 ATK)

'Next I Special Summon Boost Warrior.' Behind Jet Synchron appeared the red-haired warrior clad in purple. (200 DEF)

'Now I Tune my Level one Jet Synchron to Level one Boost Warrior.' Jet Synchron changed into one green ring, Boost Warrior leaped through the ring, a beam of green light shot through. 'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, the race for true power has begun! Synchro Summon, come forth Formula Synchron!' A portal opened behind Jack's D-Wheel a small formula-one racing car dropped out, quickly a head appeared out of the part the driver normally sat, two arms popped out of the back sides and legs appeared from under it. (200 ATK)

'Thanks to the Effect of Formula Synchron I can now draw a card.' Jack quickly did and he immediately placed the card on his Duel Disk, it briefly appeared vertically next to his D-Wheel.

'Now I Tune my Level two Formula Synchron to my Level eight Stardust Dragon!'

Jack closed his eyes, he felt his D-Wheel gaining speed, in the moment Jack felt nothing, he didn't feel the wind across his face, he didn't fell the excitement of gaining more and more speed, Jack was perfectly calm, he thought nothing, he saw nothing and he felt nothing. Ivory watched Jack, as he was going faster and faster then he disappeared.

Jack opened his eyes, he was driving down a white tunnel, he felt calm, then an incredible power surged through his body, his Signer Mark started to glow. 'Gathering stars become the path for a new evolution! Light the way to a powerful miracle! Accel Synchro show yourself! Shooting Star Dragon!' At that point the white tunnel disappeared and Jack turned up behind Ivory, the beautiful white dragon flying overhead. (3300 ATK)

'Time to end this Ivory.' Jack said: 'Shooting Star Dragon attack Blade Blaster!' He roared.

 _'Ebony I did what I had to do, I will pass my Monster onto you.'_ Ivory took a card from her Graveyard. 'I Banish my second Rush Rhino.' When she pocketed the card a portal opened and Blade Blaster disappeared into it, Shooting Star Dragon charged at Ivory headfirst, the dragon knocked Ivory of her D-Wheel she rolled a few times to reduce the damage.

(Jack: 500) - (Ivory: 0)

Jack took a quick glance back, Ivory already stood up, her clothes were torn a bit, she managed to pick up the D-Wheel, Jack knew it was now or never, for every lab he could complete now he would gain one Speed Counter.

Ivory was shaking a bit as she pushed the D-Wheel to the side where Ebony was waiting. _'That Blade Blaster must be really important to them, Ivory even sacrificed her Life Points to keep that Monster away from my Monsters.'_ Jack thought, he looked back again, Ivory was nearing Ebony, Jack just passed the finish line granting him one extra Speed Counter, just as he crossed the line Ebony mounted the D-Wheel the man in black waited for Jack to come near him before he drove off, the two were now driving next to each other.

(Jack: 500)

(Jack SPC: 3)

'Jack, you did well to hold out against Ivory, but now it is my turn.' Ebony stated, Jack and Ebony looked each other in the eyes.

'Duel!' They both shouted.

'Since you defeated Ivory, the turn automatically becomes mine.' Ebony said as he drew his card.

(Jack: 500) - (Ebony: 8000)

(Jack SPC: 4) - (Ebony SPC: 2)

'Before I truly start, our Blade Blaster returns.' Ebony stated, a portal opened up behind him and the warrior leaped out of it. (3300 ATK)

'Now I activate the Call of the Haunted Ivory left me.' A card appeared next to the D-Wheel. 'I Special Summon Tech Genius Cyber Magician, the wizard wearing robe-like armor appeared on the Field once again. (0 ATK)

'Now I Normal Summon Tuningware.' Behind Ebony a small robot wearing a yellow scarf around it's neck and a pan on it's head appeared. (100 ATK) 'I Tune Level one Cyber Magician to Level one Tuningware.' Cyber Magician changed into one green ring, Tuningware flew through it, quickly Ebony drew a card due to the Effect of Tuningware. 'Technical Genius, I call upon your power! Synchro Summon, come forth Tech Genius Recipro Dragonfly!' Above Ebony a small, mechanical creature resembling a dragonfly appeared, instead of wings it had one big rotor attached to it's back. (300 ATK)

'Jack you just learned about Accel Synchro, show me how to get beyond that.' Ebony calmly spoke. 'But first I use the Effect of Recipro Dragonfly, by sending Blade Blaster to the Graveyard I can Special Summon it's Synchro Materials.' Blade Blaster was swallowed by a pillar of light then the pillar became two pillars, the left one faded and showed the gladiator with the battle axe and flaming shield this was Power Gladiator (2300 ATK) The second pillar faded revealing the small Spellcaster with the pink hair, this was Wonder Magician. (1900 ATK)

'Now I'll show you my Synchro Summon! Delta Accel Synchro!'

Ebony started to speed up. 'This is the ultimate Synchro Summon! My full power! Delta Accel Synchro!' Ebony disappeared into a beam of light, seconds later he reappeared behind Jack, a gigantic monster was looming above Ebony, a soldier flying a black mech-suit, it had two cannons on it's back and held a futuristic-looking halberd in it's hands. (4000 ATK)

'Jack!' Ebony roared: 'Meet my Tech Genius Halberd Cannon! Mine and Ivory's ultimate Monster!' Jack felt his heart beating in his chest. 'Now Jack, let's see if you can overcome this! Halberd Cannon attack Shooting Star Dragon!' The Monster landed on the ground there it readied it's halberd and finally leaped at Jack's dragon. 'I use the Effect of Shooting Star Dragon, I Banish it and stop your attack that way!' Shooting Star Dragon roared, in a shower of stardust it disappeared, since the target of Assault Halberd was gone the Monster merely hit the ground, it quickly retreated back to Ebony.

'You can't dodge me forever.' Ebony sneered: 'For now I shall end my turn.'

Jack accelerated. 'Now Shooting Star Dragon returns!' A multi-colored portal opened. 'Gotcha.' Ebony grinned: 'Whenever you Summon a Monster I can use the Effect of Assault Halberd to destroy it!' The cannons on the back came down over the warrior's shoulders, a rain of bullets took down the portal where Shooting Star Dragon just wanted to come out of.

'You know Ebony.' Jack sighted: 'You think you got one step ahead of me, I've thought about a situation like this, so I use this!' Jack pressed a button on the Duel Disk, Call of the Haunted appeared. 'I Special Summon Shooting Star Dragon!' The ground in the middle of the track broke open and Shooting Star Dragon shot out of the ground. (3300 ATK)

(Jack SPC: 5) - (Ebony SPC: 3)

'Good.' Ebony spoke: 'I don't want this to be too easy, now Jack make your move.'

Jack accelerated, he drove quite ahead of Ebony now, he quickly drew his card, then Jack turned his D-Wheel around so he was driving backwards, facing Ebony. 'I activate my Speed Spell - Silver Contrails!' Jack quickly played his card. 'Now during my Battle Phase one Wind Monster gains 1000 Attack Points.' Shooting Star Dragon roared.

'Next I use the Effect of Shooting Star Dragon, I reveal the top five cards from my Deck.' The scanner in Jack's Deck Holder scanned the Deck the following five cards appeared on screen: Junk Anchor, Nitro Synchron, Starlight Road, Turbo Synchron and Debris Dragon. After the reveal Jack's Deck was shuffled. 'And finally we battle!' Immediately Shooting Star Dragon became stronger. (3300- 4300 ATK)

'Attack Assault Halberd!' Jack shouted, Shooting Star Dragon's wings became a blade of stardust, it charged at Ebony's warrior cutting it down with it's wings.

(Jack: 500) - (Ebony: 7000)

'When Assault Halberd is Destroyed I can Special Summon a Tech Genius from my Graveyard.' Before Ebony appeared the warrior in green armor, with a gun for a right hand: Blade Blaster. (2200 DEF)

'Nice try Jack, but I'll live.'

Jack chuckled: 'You think I'll let you off so easily? There was a reason I revealed those cards earlier, Shooting Star Dragon can attack one time for each Tuner revealed and there were four Tuners revealed.' Ebony gasped as Shooting Star Dragon suddenly became three Shooting Star Dragons, the regular color, a red one and a green one, first the green one crashed into Blade Blaster destroying the Monster then the last two crashed into Ebony, who was launched off his D-Wheel screaming, he slammed into the rubber wall and with a ''thud'' he landed on the rubber tiles on the ground.

(Jack: 500) - (Ebony: 0)

'You did well Jack.' Ebony said: 'It seems the trust our boss has in you is well found, for now we shall leave you to your tasks, don't disappoint us.' Ivory jumped on the back of the D-Wheel, the barrier surrounding the arena disappeared and the two mysterious Duelists drove off.

'Damn, Carl and Nisha!' Jack cursed remembering he left two of his team mates who were officially not in the combat division of the Blades at the mercy of a powerful enemy.

Jack sped to the site he left Carl and Nisha, only to see his friends on the ground, the Dragon Priest stood before them, his D-Wheel had shifted back to it's motor form, Miraak held a sawed-off shotgun pointed at the head of Nisha, she was sitting on her knees her hands behind her head.

'These things are great.' Miraak said, referencing the weapon he held: 'More powerful and quicker than a sword, more clean as well, we never had these things in my age.' Miraak slowly moved his finger to the trigger, then he heard the sound of a D-Wheel, he looked up and grinned. 'Zun Haal Viik!' Jack shouted, the shotgun flew out of Miraak's hand, the Dragon Priest leaped on his D-Wheel, he looked back at Jack. 'Next time Dovahkiin, when we meet next time we shall Duel to the death, on an appropriate stage that is worthy of our fight.' With these words Miraak drove off.

Ebony opened the black wooden door, he and Ivory stepped into a big, rectangular room, in the middle of the room stood a large rectangular table made of dark wood, there were several luxurious chair placed around the table, on the table laid several folders, pencils and trays with dirty coffee mugs on them, several television screens hung from the ceiling, they showed an old new report on Miraak's terrorist attack, the sound was off, the walls of the room were a soft-white, a gray carpet covered the floor, in the back of the room stood three chairs made of the same black wood as the table, they were decorated with lines made of what seemed to be gold, some what further in the room, at the head of the wooden table stood another of the black chairs, only this one wasn't decorated with gold, to the left wall of the room stood another one of the decorated chairs, before it stood a wall of monitors, and to the right wall stood what looked like three D-Wheels under canvas sheets.

The room itself was pretty dark because there were no windows and only the light in the front of the room was turned on, a woman was sitting on the black chair at the head of the table, on the left chair of the three chairs in the back sat another figure, Ebony and Ivory took place at two of the chairs around the table, the woman looked up, she was around her thirties, with long, brown hair, she wore a black jacket with a black shirt under it, black pants and smooth, black shoes, the most remarkable thing was that her left eye was grayish her right eye was green.

'So did you do it?' The woman asked.

'Yes Lady Sabrina.' Ebony replied: 'Jack learned from out Accel Synchro Summon and successfully managed to do it, Shooting Star Dragon is now in his possession.'

The woman named Sabrina stood up. 'Good, now that Jack managed to use his Clear Mind and his friend Juliet knows Burning Soul we might have a chance to bring down Miraak and whatever plans he has.'

Then Ivory spoke: 'You wanted us to check on the Blades and determine where there level is at, even with the successes of Jack and Juliet their power isn't optimal yet.'

Sabrina, who had taken a cup of coffee from the coffee machine next to the D-Wheels sat down again: 'Well the Blades as an organization is young, Akatosh gave leadership to Jack because he saw something in him, of course they all still need to grow, but the Blades took down Volkihar, Jack survived Miraak once albeit with some help, I trust them to be able to deal with Miraak.' Both Ebony and Ivory knew it had no use as to continue the discussion with their boss, then suddenly the person in the back stood up, because there was no light in the back Ebony and Ivory only saw a silhouette. 'And if the Blades fail, give me three days and I have Miraak dead in this office.' The person said with a sweet, voice, clearly the voice of a young woman. 'Easy Kamdida.' Sabrina spoke, the woman named Kamdida sat down again: 'I know what you and your two companions can do, but you forgot that for now we must work in the shadows, for that reason we have Ebony and Ivory to be our eyes and ears, if you go out there and take down Miraak on your own that would draw unneeded attention, the world is only just used to magic and still adapting to it, we are powerful people can fear that power, we have to reveal ourselves slowly so they can get used to our power.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **With Miraak's promise of a death match still echoing through Jack's head the team has no time to rest.**

 **A seemingly random Orc turns up kidnapping a girl and challenging the Blades, what seemed to become a simple Duel turns into a dangerous death match. ''Coin Flip'' coming next.**


	28. Coin Flip

**A day after Jack faced off against Ebony and Ivory and Miraak's warning of the upcoming death match, an anonymous Orc hacks the Blades television showing a captured High Elf, Jack, Drake and Serana rushes to the rescue of the Hight Elf, but something much darker lures.**

 **28\. Coin Flip.**

The entire group sat in the Blade's main room, Akatosh was there as well, Leo and Serana sat in a corner on a couch simply hugging each other, Kailyn and Ravin were playing a game of chess with some new pieces apparently Ravin is trying to get his own version of the game on the market and it seems he was testing his product against Kailyn, Lyla was asleep on another couch in the middle of the room her head resting on Harkon's knees it were Drake, Don, Michelle, Juliet and Jack who were actually paying attention, though Don was picking his nose and yawned quite a lot.

'Now Jack.' The embodiment said: 'About what you saw, what was it precisely?'

Jack shook his head. 'They were vague images but basically I saw Miraak talking to some kind of demonic creature, it wasn't like a Daedra much more menacing, like pure evil taken form, I saw a gigantic, black creature coming out of a black vortex, the only thing I could clearly see were it's blood-red eyes filled with hate.'

Akatosh plucked his beard. 'This sounds like a real problem, I think we are dealing with an actual demon.'

Jack looked at the god's embodiment: 'Akatosh can you get me a plane to Japan? If we're dealing with a demon I will ask Ushiwaka for tips, from what I gathered the Japanese section of the Blades tried to recruit him but Ushiwaka, one of his friends and his sister have started their own group, but they have some difficulties with being recognized so I can kill two birds with one stone, get information and help a friend.'

Akatosh nodded. 'The fastest I can get you is the day after tomorrow.'

'That is reasonable.' Jack replied.

'Now.' Akatosh said: 'Jack I also came here to warn you.'

Jack looked his mentor in the eyes.

'You must not underestimate Miraak.' He started: 'He said that next time will be a Duel to the Death, he means it whatever he has planned he is convinced it is enough to take you down and kill you.'

Jack sighted, but he let Akatosh continue. 'Jack Miraak tries to fight you on every occasion first time you saw him was at the Statue of Liberty, any other villain would have send his henchman to stall you at the Statue, not Miraak he wanted to stall you simply so he could get a taste of your power and believe me if I tell you he has your scent now.'

Akatosh stood up and he started to gather his belongings. 'Jack there were many Dragonborn in the past, most of them laid low or didn't even knew they were Dragonborn, this age does have some Dragonborn as well, most of them are teaching, my daughter Jill is pretty much in hiding not using her powers, Miraak marked you as the first of this age, he was the first of his age, this fascinates him.' With that warning Akatosh left.

Akatosh just have left the building as the television screens turned on, the screen showed an Orc, standing 6.10 inches tall, he was bald, had pointed ears, one of them partially being ripped off, his right tusk almost reached the hight of his nose while the left tusk was broken, his naked body clearly showed his greenish skin and several scars, his face had some scars as well, he only wore black pants and black combat boots, as you looked at his plump belly you could see he enjoyed a beer or ten.

'This thing on?' The Orc growled, then he dragged something forward, Jack saw it was an Altmer or High Elf, she had long, flowing, brown hair she wore a simple, plain, white summer dress, the Elf's hands were tied on her back, her legs were tied as well, she had a piece of cloth shoved in her mouth and a blindfold. 'Ya see this Blades?' The Orc said, looking in the camera as he pushed the Elf back behind him. 'This gal here will get it if ya don't show up, that is right Blades! This is a challenge! We will be waiting at the old hotel in the Ghetto!' With these words the screen turned off.

 **Later that evening: Near the Ghetto.**

The night was setting in as Jack, Drake and Serana rushed through the alley. 'Beyond here the gangs rule, there is a reason Sector Security doesn't go the Ghetto.' Drake said.

'That is why I brought you with us today Drake, you've been here before right?' Jack replied, Drake nodded.

'Serana is here for security purposes, I expect a lot of Vampires and Werewolves here, none of them I expect to be friendly.' Jack sighted.

Serana said nothing, there were many Vampires Jack could have brought here, Nisha being busy with her work at the bar couldn't come, Juliet didn't want to come as she was practicing her Burning Soul, poor Leo for being her training partner, Jack couldn't take Lyla Harkon wouldn't have it and Harkon himself is way too rough for a mission like this, so Serana was the best choice.

The three exited the alley, the first thing they saw was a chain-link fence with a huge warning sign telling them that beyond the fence was a lawless place and that entering was at their own risk.

Jack ignored the sign and pushed the gate open, the three found themselves standing in the middle of a littered street, there were several used needles, condoms, smashed bottles with blood on the pieces of glass, tin cans, cigarettes, empty bags of drugs and other unidentifiable things, spread across the street stood several fire boxes and burning car wreckages.

The houses on both sides of the street were rundown with broken windows, gardens filled with weed some doors were missing, though it looked like nobody was around you could see people were living in the houses, now most of those people were homeless.

Halfway the street laid a body, as Jack passed it a bony hand grabbed his leg. 'Money!' The man squeaked Jack kicked the hand away.

'That Orc said he was near the old hotel.' Jack said, he looked around and quickly found the building they were looking for, in the middle of the street stood the hotel, the ''O'' and ''L'' were missing the ''H'' was flickering, in front of the windows hung red curtains. 'This is one of the most disgusting places, when a woman owns some money to one of the gangs and they can't pay it they are forced to ''work'' there during the evening and night.' Drake whispered as if he was afraid someone would hear him, Serana looked away, Jack noticed the girl was uneasy, he placed his arm around her neck and gently pulled her toward him.

Jack, Drake and Serana stood in front of the hotel, Jack saw a small alley leading to the back of the hotel, he pointed at the alley. 'You think he is there?' Drake whispered.

'Must be.' Jack replied whispering as well.

'Drake before we go in I need to know where everyone is, except for that drunk homeless guy in the street nobody is here.'

Drake looked around him uncomfortably. 'The row of houses across the hotel there are people there, I saw them moving probably homeless who took shelter in the decrepit houses, normally this would be Vampire turf, I reckon most of them were arrested during the whole Volkihar incident, but when the Vampires are gone the more violent human gangs are bound to show up, so we have to hurry.

After Jack made sure there was nobody nearby he entered the alley, slowly the two others followed him until they reached the end, there they saw the Orc standing with his back against the wall flipping a coin over and over again, the High Elf was sitting on the ground her legs tied together by her ankles and above her kneecaps, her arms tied to a pole above her head, she had a piece of cloth in her mouth tightly secured by a piece of rope, she was struggling and screaming through her gag.

'Me didn't think ya had the guts to show yer face.' The Orc said, he stopped flipping his coin as he moved away from the wall.

'We're here now let the High Elf go.' Jack said in a demanding tone, the Orc laughed Jack in the face, Jack could smell the stench of alcohol, the teeth of the Orc were sharp, pointy and yellow.

'Yer a funny bunch.' The Orc laughed: 'No the gall stays here, she is free ta go after our Duel.' The Orc narrowed his eyes: 'If ya win that is, if not she comes wit me, there is a nice and comfy room in the hotel here!' The Orc started to laugh again.

Jack approached the Orc: 'So we defeat you in a Duel and she goes free?' Jack asked, the Orc simply nodded.

'Now I need to know your name and the reason you kidnapped this girl.' Jack demanded.

'Me Gurak.' The Orc said: 'Took the girl because of how her kind acts, her kind always act high and mighty, not only ta Orcs ta all other races, we sick of that so me teach her lesson and she is great bait for ya.'

Suddenly Drake pushed Jack back. 'Let me do this Jack, guys like him sicken me.' Jack took a few steps back, Gurak took position in front of the High Elf, Drake wanted to activate his Duel Disk but Gurak stopped him. 'Ya will use special Duel Disk.' Gurak said, he took two Duel Disk from a holder on his back, he threw one at Drake the other he strapped around his left arm, Drake shrugged as he strapped on the Duel Disk. 'Aw!' Drake yelled, he tried to remove the Duel Disk but it was stuck. 'Drake?' Jack asked, afraid of the answer. 'It's locked Jack I can't remove the disk, a needle just shot in my arm.'

Gurak started to laugh: 'Yes the Life Point counter on yer Duel Disk shows the Life Points of yer opponent, when the Life Points on yer Duel Disk reach zero it will unlock and the needle will retract so ya can remove it safely.' The Orc quickly explained.

'What happens to the loser?' Drake asked afraid of the answer.

'The syringe in the Duel Disk is filled with a deadly poison, that is what the needle is for.' Came the reply, suddenly both Duel Disks turned on.

'Stop this now!' Jack roared.

'Can't do little man.' Gurak sneered: 'Yer friend can always surrender helps me survive.'

'No way.' Drake gritted through his teeth, he inserted his Deck into the Duel Disk. 'Duel!' Both shouted.

(Drake: 8000) - (Gurak: 8000)

'Yer can go first.' Gurak exclaimed, Drake sighted as he looked at his opening hand. 'I Summon Psychic Snail.' Drake played the card, a glowing pool of purple, yellow, red and green goo appeared on the Field, slowly it started to take shape, changing into the gross half snail half human hybrid, first it's shell appeared slowly the human torso came out, it cracked it's knuckles before it's monstrous head let out a clicking noise. (1900 ATK)

'Ya know, that thing looks tastier than any grub we get back home.' Gurak spoke, Drake suppressed the urge to gag.

'Thank you for that image.' Drake replied: 'I end my turn.'

Gurak spat on the ground, near the tied up High Elf, then he drew his card, as he drew his card he pressed a small button under the Deck holder of his Duel Disk, Drake didn't notice it. 'Now come here Twin-Barrel Dragon!' Before the Orc started to appear a mechanical creature, it was a dinosaur-like creature with a blue body ending in a metal-colored tail, it stood on two piston-like legs, it had no arms, on the top of the blue body rested a golden ball and socket joint with on top of it a revolver-shaped head, two barrels came out of the ''mouth'' of the creature. (1700 ATK)

'Now ye listen, when me Twin-Barrel Dragon is Summoned two coins are flipped when both flips are heads yer Monster gets Destroyed.' Gurak grinned, two coins appeared before the Orc on the Field. 'Now flip em!' He bellowed, the two coins automatically flipped the first landed on heads, the second one actually landed on it's side, when it fell it landed on heads as well, Gurak laughed as the top barrel in the mouth of the Twin-Barrel Dragon fired a bullet, it pierced the torso of Psychic Snail, the torso exploded into goo, slowly the rest of the Monster dissolved. 'Now mah Twin-Barrel Dragon! Direct Attack!' This time the bottom barrel fired a bullet, Drake moved a bit out of the way so the bullet hit his shoulder, still he could feel a sharp pain, he didn't show it, he looked on his Duel Disk and like Gurak said the Life Points on his Duel Disk didn't go down.

(Drake: 6300) - (Gurak: 8000)

'You know Gurak, you are not the first guy I faced who used a gamble Deck, all of them lost because the Deck backfired on them.'

Gurak closed his eyes and let out a snorting laugh. 'I shall take that risk, me does feel pretty lucky.' Then the Orc took two more card from his hand. 'I shall Set these dat ends mah turn.' The two cards appeared both behind Twin-Barrel Dragon they were placed vertically.

'So you got lucky once?' Drake growled, slowly he drew his card.

'Luck will run out eventually.' The Blade looked over his hand, an idea started to form. 'First I shall Normal Summon Silent Psychic Wizard.' Before Drake appeared a man clad in white armor, he wore a blue bodysuit under the armor, a white and blue cape was flowing in the wind, in his hands the man held a spear-like weapon. (1900 ATK)

'I use the Effect of Silent Psychic Wizard, I Banish Psychic Snail from my Graveyard.' Drake took the card from his Graveyard and pocketed it.

'Next.' Drake continued while playing a card: 'I activate the Spell card Emergency Teleport!' A Spell card flashed on the Field. 'This allows me to Special Summon Esper Girl from my Deck.' A small girl with blond hair appeared next to Silent Psychic Wizard she wore a brown bodysuit and over it a white vest, shorts, gloves and shoes decorated with yellow lines, in her hands she held a club-like weapon. (500 ATK)

'Next I Tune my Level two Esper Girl to my Level four Silent Psychic Wizard!' Esper Girl changed into two green rings, the Wizard flew through them, then a green beam shot through the rings.

'Black flames inside my soul, let my nightmare become a reality! Synchro Summon! Take shape, Psychic Nightmare!' Drake chanted, the air started to ripple then the sky broke open, the green-haired, purple-skinned demonic creature appeared before Drake, it let out a terrifying roar that bellowed over the streets. (2400 ATK)

'Now the Effect of Silent Psychic Wizard activates, when it leaves the Field the Monster I Banished through it's Effect is Special Summoned!' Drake explained, the multicolored goo appeared on the Field and slowly changed back into Psychic Snail. (1900 ATK)

'Next I use the Effect of Psychic Nightmare that let me guess what type of card one card in your hand is, now my guess is the second card from your right is a Monster card.'

Gurak cursed loudly as he revealed the card, it was Blowback Dragon, Psychic Nightmare roared as it became stronger. (2400- 3400 ATK)

'Next I use the Effect of Psychic Snail, I pay 800 Life Points so that Psychic Nightmare can attack twice.' First Psychic Snail made some gurgling noises and it started to glow, then Psychic Nightmare started to glow.

(Drake: 5500) - (Gurak: 8000)

'Psychic Nightmare attack Twin-Barrel Dragon!' The air around the mechanical Monster before Gurak started to ripple, multiple shades of purple dripped out of the ripple, Psychic Nightmare roared, Gurak quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk. 'Activate Half Shut!' He roared. 'For now The Attack Points of mah Monster are halved, but this turn mah Twin-Barrel Dragon cannot be destroyed!'

Drake chuckled: 'In that case Psychic Nightmare attacks it twice!' Drake's Monster violently slashed at the machine, miraculously it hold it's own against the relentless assault.

(Drake: 5500) - (Gurak: 2900)

'That ends my turn Orc, make your move.'

Gurak took a card from his hand and placed it in his Duel Disk, the card materialized in front of him, while he placed the card in his Duel Disk Jack quickly saw his fingers moving over some small switches on the bottom of his Duel Disk, Jack poked Serana. 'You saw that?' Jack whispered, the Vampire nodded. 'Yes couldn't be clearer, benefit of being able to see well in the dark.' She whispered back. 'Are you gonna stop this Duel?' Serana asked.

'Only if Drake notices.' Jack replied.

'Now mah Twin-Barrel Dragon goes bye-bye!' Gurak roared, his dragon started to smoke seconds before it exploded. 'Advance Summon! Blowback Dragon!' A new, bigger mechanical dragon appeared, this one seemed more complete it's legs weren't simple pistons any longer, it had no arms, it's back was red as was the top of it's head, that was gun-shaped, the lower half of it's head was a mean-looking lower jaw filled with sharp teeth. (2300 ATK)

Three coins appeared in front of Gurak. 'Now mah Proton Blast activates.' Gurak stated, one of his facedown card opened up revealing a Continuous Trap card. 'Now for de coins, when two of them land on head yer Psychic Nightmare is gone.' The first coin flipped it landed on heads, the second landed on tails, then the third one flipped heads as well, the mechanical dragon roared it aimed it's head a loud shot followed, a bullet pierced Psychic Nightmare with a screeching sound it dissolved.

'Proton Blast activates, me activates Effects based on the number of heads and one heads deals 500 damage to yer and with two heads yer Psychic Snail gets sacked, twice more Blowback Dragon fired, the first bullet his Drake in his leg, the second bullet oblitherated Psychic Snail.

'Yer all know what comes now right!' Gurak bellowed. 'Blowback Dragon direct attack!' Once more the mechanical dragon fired a bullet, this one hit Drake in his chest, Drake managed to hide his pain.

(Drake: 2700) - (Gurak: 2900)

'Yer better be off surrendering, why suffer any longer? Mah luck is unending tonight!'

'Your luck will break Gurak, like all Gamble Decks it will backfire.' Drake growled he drew his card, Gurak didn't seem to be worried at all.

'I activate my Monster Reborn!' Drake shouted, the holy symbol appeared on the Field, the air started to ripple again as Psychic Nightmare returned to the Field. (2400 ATK)

'I activate my Psychic Nightmare's Effect, by guessing the card card on your right is a Spell card.'

Gurak gritted his teeth, he showed the card it was Polymerization.

'This confirms my thoughts.' Drake muttered, meanwhile his Psychic Nightmare became stronger. (2400- 3400 ATK)

'Psychic Nightmare attacks Blowback Dragon.' Drake commanded, Psychic Nightmare roared, cracks appeared around the Blowback Dragon suddenly the sky around the machine and the machine itself scattered.

(Drake: 2700) - (Gurak: 1800)

'Fires of Doomsday activate!' Gurak bellowed, his Spell card opened up, two small one-eyed creatures made of black smoke appeared on the Field. (0 DEF)

Drake took two cards from his hand. 'I Set these two and my turn ends.' Drake quickly placed the cards, they appeared vertically behind his Psychic Nightmare.

'Ye can bring yer Psychic Nightmare back again and again, it shall make no difference!' Gurak bellowed, he drew his card. 'Mah two Doomsday Tokens will be released!' The Orc roared in a puff of smoke his two Tokens disappeared. 'Advance Summon, Barrel Dragon!' Standing on the roof of the hotel appeared the biggest mechanical creature yet, standing twice the size of Gurak, completely made out of heavy, metal, black armor plating it had one revolver as head and two more were attached to it's shoulders. (2600 ATK)

'Well Gurak, before you try anything, I activate Past Image!' Drake's Trap card opened up. 'Your Monster will be Banished until the next Standby Phase.'

Gurak cursed as his Monster on the hotel roof disappeared.

'Ya think yer smart?' Gurak scoffed, the Orc took two cards from his hand. 'Me will Set these cards!' He stated, as Gurak placed the cards in his Duel Disk he moved his fingers over the switches again, this time Drake noticed. _'Looks like he is cheating somehow, need to figure out how it works, I have a theory but I need to see something first.'_ Drake thought.

'Mah turn ends.' Gurak stated.

Drake quickly drew his card, in a flash of light Barrel Dragon reappeared on the rooftop. (2600 ATK)

'I activate my Trap card, Psychic Trigger!' The only facedown card Drake had opened up. 'I Banish Esper Girl and Psychic Snail.' Drake removed the two cards from his Graveyard and he pocketed them. 'Now I draw two cards.' Drake explained as he drew twice. 'Good, next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Proton Blast!' A powerful gust of wind swept through the alley taking away the Orc's Trap card.

'Then the Effect of Psychic Nightmare activates, I think you've placed your Polymerization on the Field, so my guess the card in your hand is a Monster.' Gurak showed the card, it was another Blowback Dragon, Psychic Nightmare became stronger once more. (2400- 3400 ATK)

'Yer cheating!' Gurak roared: 'Ya guessed three right cards in a row!'

Drake chuckled. 'Cheating? Hardly, I simply deduct what card you could have, that I guessed right three times is pure coincidence.' Gurak scratched his head then spat on the ground again.

'Anyway my Psychic Nightmare attacks Barrel Dragon!' Psychic Nightmare this time aimed it's magic directly at the mechanical dragon, lifting it from the roof then had it explode in mid-air.

(Drake: 2700) - (Gurak: 1000)

'Ye think yer done?' Gurak chuckled: 'Mah Time Machine activates!'

In a puff of smoke a black machine appeared on the Field, it started to buzz loudly, out of several tubes came smoke, cloaking the entire roof in a thick fog, then slowly a door in the machine opened and Barrel Dragon came crawling out of it. (2600 ATK)

'In that case I shall Set a Monster and end my turn.' Drake stated, a horizontally placed card appeared before him.

'Now me got ya!' Gurak triumphantly roared as he drew his card.

'Mah Polymerization activates!' The facedown card Gurak had opened up. Fuse de Barrel Dragon on mah Field with the Blowback Dragon in mah hand!' The mechanical dragon with the red back appeared on the Field again, then the vortex opened behind the Monsters as they disappeared into it. 'De mightiest of mah machines will haunt yer nightmares! Fusion Summon! Come out Gatling Dragon!' They heard a loud noise coming from the street, a few seconds later the largest creature yet appeared towering over the hotel, it was a tank-like creature it's body was made up of the armor plating Barrel Dragon was made of, it had two gigantic red wheels on each side, each wheel covered with deadly spikes, there were three tubes coming out of the body, one tube resembled it's neck the creature had no head instead it had a minigun, the other two tubes resembled it's arms at the end of the tubes were two more miniguns. (2600 ATK)

'I will wipe ye out! Gatling Dragon allows me to flip three coins, then for each heads one Monster on the Field gets sacked!' Three coins appeared on the Field the first and second landed on heads the third on tails, before Drake could react both the facedown Destructotron he had and his Psychic Nightmare got annihilated by a rain of bullets.

'I knew it.' Drake said: 'You accuse me of cheating while you cheat yourself.' Gurak wanted to protest but Drake stopped him. 'You have three switches under your Duel Disk, each switch can be set to either heads or tails, then in your next coin toss you get your desired outcome, show me the Duel Disk Orc.' Drake said, he took one of his guns from his belt and aimed it at the Orc, Gurak did as Drake asked him.

Then Jack stepped forward. 'In that case I claim this Duel in favor of the Blades, Gurak you cheated you forfeited the Duel.' Drake could see the panic in the eyes of Gurak.

'No Jack, let him finish this Duel.' Gurak, Serana and Jack were all surprised. 'Drake, this is the only chance we have of claiming this Duel.'

Drake slapped Jack on his back. 'Don't worry, if Gurak plays without his device I will allow the Duel to continue, like I said every gamble Deck will backfire I just want to see it happen.'

Gurak ripped the device from under his Duel Disk and crushed it under his booth. 'Me won't be needing this device, Gatling Dragon attacks directly!' Drake braced himself as a rain of bullets hit all around him.

(Drake: 100) - (Gurak: 1000)

'Mah turn ends.'

Drake closed his eyes as he drew his card, he placed them both in his Duel Disk, they materialized both vertically in front of him.

'That is all.' The Blade stated.

'Ya didn't even look!' Gurak roared.

'Well the fact my Duel Disk allowed it tells us I just Set either a Spell or Trap card of course I do know what the other card was.'

Gurak's eye started to twitch. 'Gatling Dragon...' He started.

'Not yet Gurak, I activate my Trap card!' Drake pressed the button belonging to the unknown card he played. 'Well look at that, Return from the Different Dimension.' Drake said: 'This means I can Special Summon Psychic Snail and Esper Girl!' First the gross man-like snail appeared, only this time the torso retreated in the shell. (1200 DEF) Next to the snail appeared the young-looking girl she sat on her knees, shielding herself with her staff. (300 DEF)

(Drake: 50) - (Gurak: 1000)

'This means I must use de Effect of Gatling Dragon! Two heads are needed for me ta win!' Three coins appeared, the first landed on heads, then tails then heads again. 'Ya see? Even without mah device I am lucky!' The Orc bellowed. 'And your Deck backfired.' Drake calmly said: 'For I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter!' Drake's second Trap card opened up, another weird device appeared. 'I send Psychic Snail away!' The gross creature disappeared together with the machine. 'Gatling Dragon must destroy Monster equal to the number of heads.' Drake grinned, Gurak let out what seemed to be a war-cry as Gatling Dragon went berserk, bullets flew everywhere, first Esper Girl got destroyed then the Gatling Dragon started to hit itself until it finally fell apart and exploded.

At that point it was that Psychic Snail returned to the Field. (1900 ATK)

Drake called the attack and Gurak got covered in multi-colored goo.

(Drake: 50) - (Gurak: 0)

Drake watched his Duel Disk, as the numbers reached ''0'' he felt the needle retracting and the Duel Disk unlocked, Gurak however stopped moving for a second, then he started to breath heavy, he tried to pull the Duel Disk from his arm, suddenly blood came out of his nose, then his eyes, he started to foam. 'Ya killed me!' He roared as he fell to the ground rolling around in anguish. 'Beware de... man... under...' The Orc managed to say before his eyes rolled away and he finally died.

Drake threw his Duel Disk on the ground, meanwhile Serana untied the High Elf. 'Drake wait.' Jack said. 'Gurak's last words were a hint, he wanted to warn us, if we take this Duel Disk for investigation we might learn something and besides I want to know what poison Gurak used, that can tell us a lot as well.'

Serana helped the High Elf up. 'My name is Estiria she said.

'I wanted to thank all of you.' She said while bowing down gracefully.

'Can you come with us?' Jack asked.

'I'd take it you demand me to come?' Estiria replied.

'Indeed you really don't have a choice here, we need to report what happened here, we need the full story.'

 **Blades HQ: Later that night.**

Jill, Jack and Estiria were sitting in a smaller room in Blades HQ, Estiria had a cup of coffee Jack was sitting with his feet on the table while Jill was taking notes. 'Since we can't take Gurak's part of the story we have to dig into his past, my colleague Leo is working on that, now Estiria I need to know your part of the story, Gurak said you acted all high and mighty is that true?'

The High Elf took a sip from her coffee then she shook her head. 'No entirely, you see my father is the CEO of a big company, we run our business in some old warehouses, we grow crops there, products that Elves, Orcs, Khajiit and Argonian people used to grow back in the old age, those crops don't grow naturally now, or they do but they are full of pesticides a thing Elven folk can't handle, that makes us really sick, of course when running a business like that we need workers, managers and such, my father hires all kinds of people he doesn't discriminate, it was at one point that Gurak showed up demanding a raise, he worked in the district I was manager, I gave my father my honest opinion on Gurak, he was always late, didn't do what he had to do, he showed up drunk or stoned all the time, he was vulgar against his colleagues, instead of getting a raise he got himself sacked.' Estiria stopped to drink from her coffee.

'So he kidnaps the daughter of the CEO not to put some pressure on your father but on us.' Jack muttered: 'Question is why.' Jack stood up just as Leo entered. 'Jack I've overheard the conversation, I can confirm his history, before he got hired he was arrested for small-time riots while drunk, driving while being stoned, after he got fired he got arrested several times for small theft, but there was never enough evidence and he got released every time, Leo threw the files on the table then he sat down next to Jack.

'Estiria, your story matches the files on Gurak and the events, you are free to go, we have an escort vehicle ready for you, Bruce will be the driver, a Werewolf you'll be safe with him.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **As the results of the Duel Disk and the poison comes in, Jack and Leo decipher the last words of Gurak, they manage to trace the culprit down to an abandoned part of the Underground, there Jack comes face-to-face with an unexpected enemy. ''Ghost from the Past.'' Coming next.**


	29. Ghost From the Past

**Jack has the results of the poison that killed Gurak.**

 **Now Jack must venture into the underground once again, only this time he will come face-to-face with someone from his past.**

 **29\. Ghost From the Past.**

Jack was leafing through some files, these were the results of the poison and the Duel Disk he had confiscated from Gurak.

The results on the Duel Disk had no clues, it was a home-made Duel Disk, the Disk itself was bought in a regular game store, the parts used to modify it were all bought from different stores and those parts were sold by the dozen on a day, so there were no leads there, however the poison was a different story.

'So Jack now what?' Juliet asked.

'Well, the poison that was used is professionally made, mostly plant components Akatosh said this poison was used in the old age mostly by the Dark brotherhood, but a mushroom component was found in the poison that doesn't belong there.' Jack closed the folder and he stood up, he took his Duel Disk from the desk next to him. 'The mushroom is only found in dark, dank, places in New-York the mushroom only grows in one place, an abandoned part of the underground, they wanted to make a metro there but there was a cave-in, the entrance to that grotto is still open.'

'Jack, please be careful whoever it is you go after they know you coming.'

Jack placed his hand on Juliet's shoulder. 'Don't worry sweetie, they left that mushroom component in there as a hint, I know it is a trap I'm walking in and they know that I know that.'

Around an hour later Jack entered the grotto, he wore a helmet with a light on it as there were no lamps installed in the grotto.

After a few minutes of walking Jack saw some purple light at the end of the grotto, the light came from black candles placed in a circle around the grotto, in the middle of the circle of candles sat a man.

The man was dressed in a white suit complete with matching pants, black, slick shoes and a gray tie, under the unbuttoned jacket he wore a gray shirt.

The man was at the end of his fifties, he had shoulder-length, black hair that showed stokes of gray hair, the face of the man showed signs of aging, he was staring at the ground, his yellow Vampire eyes fixated on two cards that laid before him, as soon as the man heard Jack entering he picked the cards up, the he rose his head.

'Hello Jack.' Said Lucien Black.

'Y- you! H- how!?' Jack stammered as he looked at his former enemy.

'Magic my dear Jack.' Lucien replied.

'When you impaled me to that iron bar it was the magic of Sithis that healed me, when Sithis was expelled from my body, my mind could regain control before it was completely destroyed, it took me months of recovery.'

Lucien stood up from his chair.

'You must know it was very painful Jack.'

Lucien lifted his shirt, Jack saw a gigantic scar where the pipe had impaled him.

Lucien reached to a table near him, slowly he aimed a gun at Jack, the Dragonborn drew his sword and aimed it at Lucien's neck.

'Give me a reason to kill you Lucien.' Jack growled.

'Really? You bring a sword while I have a gun?' Lucien sneered.

'Lucien you know that I can cast a protection spell faster than you can fire.' Jack replied.

Lucien laughed he put the gun back on the table, Jack kept the sword aimed at Lucien.

'Please Jack, put that sword away, we are both civilized.' Lucien showed his hands to Jack to show he was unarmed.

'Says the one who aimed a gun at me.' Jack growled.

'Only to make sure you wouldn't try anything.' Came Lucien's reply.

'What is it that you want Lucien?'

'I want the Crimson Scars back, I will use my Thalmor influences to get followers, in this time period there is no Dark Brotherhood yet, I want my Crimson Scars to fulfill that purpose!'

Lucien paused for a moment. 'Now Jack, let us not dwell in the past.' Lucien took a standard Duel Disk from the table near him.

Jack's mind was racing at this moment, several thoughts went through his head. _'Could this be really Lucien, or is this some kind of trick? What if a Daedra is at work here?'_

'I can tell you are wondering if I am real.' Lucien said with a slight smirk, he drew his opening hand. 'Let me show you Jack that you won't wake up from this nightmare!'

Jack drew the top five cards from his Deck, he didn't even looked at them as he was too focused on Lucien.

'Duel!' Both of them shouted.

(Lucien Black: 8000) - (Jack: 8000)

'I shall take the first turn.' Lucien said, he proceeded to take one card from his hand. 'I shall leave you guessing for now.' Lucien placed a card on his Duel Disk, it materialized in front of him horizontally and facedown.

'That is my turn for now.'

Jack drew his card, he looked over his hand, his eyes fell on Junk Blader and Junk Servant. 'Lucien, I will get to the bottom of this! I Summon Junk Blader!' The warrior holding the red sword appeared before Jack, he clenched the sword in both his hands and kept his gaze fixed on Lucien. (1800 ATK)

'Now that I control a Junk Monster I can Special Summon Junk Servant!' Next to the Junk Blader appeared the multicolored toy robot. (1500 ATK)

'Junk Servant attack that hidden Monster!' Jack commanded, the robot shot it's fists to the reversed card, it disappeared and in it's place appeared a rather large, purple worm with needles sticking out of it's head, tail and sides, green marking run along it's body. (600 DEF)

The fists of the toy robot hit the worm and it exploded in green goo.

'That was my Needle Worm.' Lucien spoke: 'Since you Flipped it you lose the top five cards from your Deck.'

Jack looked at his Duel Disk it said ''Discard 5 cards.''

Jack immediately knew what kind of Deck he was facing. _'Damn, he's going for a Deck-out, this could be problematic.'_ Jack took the top five cards from his Deck and he placed them in his Graveyard.

'Junk Blader! Direct attack!' Junk Blader lifted his sword horizontally above his shoulder then charged forward, as he approached Lucien he pushed the sword forward through Lucien's chest, Lucien staggered backwards as he gasped for breath.

(Lucien Black: 6200) - (Jack: Cards in Deck: 29)

'My turn ends.' Jack stated.

Lucien drew his card, he grinned as he saw what he got.

'I Summon my Warm Worm in Attack Mode.' Lucien stated as he played his card, out of the ground crawled a small worm made of reddish rocks, flames appeared out of the worm's head. (600 ATK)

'Now I Banish my Needle Worm from the Graveyard.' Lucien explained as he retrieved the card from his Graveyard and pocketed it. 'I Special Summon Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior!'

The ground started to shake violently, pieces of the ceiling came down, suddenly the side of the cave broke open and a gigantic centipede broke through the wall, it's hide was made of green rocks with decorative lines on them, the creature had many, small legs two tusks beneath it's lower jaw-line and a big maw filled with sharp teeth. (1900 ATK)

'Aztekipede attack Junk Blader!' Lucien commanded, Aztekipede disappeared back into the wall then broke through the floor below the warrior Jack watched as his Monster got split in half with a sickening, crunching sound.

'When Aztekipede inflicts damage a card must be discarded.'

Jack took the top card from his Deck he didn't look at it as he discarded it.

(Lucien Black: 6200) - (Jack: 7900: Cards in Deck: 28)

'Now Jack, I shall place this card facedown.' Lucien stated, he took a card from his hand, it materialized vertically in front of him.

'That ends my turn.' Lucien concluded.

Jack looked at Lucien for a few seconds then he drew his card.

'I Normal Summon Nitro Synchron, then I Special Summon Boost Warrior!' Jack played the two cards, first of all the nitro tank with legs, arms and eyes appeared. (300 ATK)

Next to the Tuner appeared the red-haired warrior clad in purple. (200 DEF)

'Now I Tune my Level two Nitro Synchron to my Level one Boost Warrior and Level four Junk Servant!'

The gauge on top of Nitro Synchron turned all the way up to the red part, then it changed into two rings, the other two Monsters flew through them before a green beam shot through.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, let velocity become raw power! Synchro Summon! Let your engines roar, Nitro Warrior!'

The ferocious, green, demonic creature shot onto the Field with a loud roar, the rocket-engine on it's back was still smoking. (2800 ATK)

'Now due to Nitro Synchron you need to draw a card Jack.' Lucien said: 'I must thank you for speeding up the process.' He then sneered.

(Lucien Black: 6200) - (Jack: Cards in Deck: 26)

'Laugh while you still can Lucien, I still win if I can deplete your Life Points, up until now I've seen no stalling cards from you, either your Deck is poorly constructed or you have real bad luck.' Jack replied to the sneer.

'Anyway, Nitro Warrior attacks Aztekipede!' The rocket engine turned on again, the Monster took a fast leap forward with a flaming fist the Warrior punched a hole through the Aztekipede the gigantic centipede collapsed from the hole in the wall on top of Lucien.

(Lucien Black: 5300) - (Jack: Cards in Deck: 26)

When Lucien tried to stand up his arm fell off. Jack was shocked to say the least, he felt his stomach turn, slowly Lucien hair literally fell from his head, his skin started to disappear then his left leg came off as he collapsed onto the ground into a half rotten mess.

'The hell?' Jack muttered, slowly the half-rotten body changed into a black, stinking goo.

'Now THAT wasn't supposed to happen!' A voice suddenly shouted, footsteps were heard from the other end of the cave.

'That voice, Errol!' Jack said, as the footsteps came closer Jack saw a dark figure approaching, he was wearing black robes and a hood, a rope was tied around his waist as a belt, two glowing red eyes were prying from under the hood.

'Did you miss me?' The person asked as he lowered his hood, the face of the man was emaciated, his skin was a sickly gray color, his hair was long almost reaching to his back and completely white, his glowing red eyes were observing Jack.

'Damn, looking good Errol.' Jack sneered.

The Necromancer only hissed at Jack's remark.

'So how did you survive?' Jack asked, knowing Errol would tell him anyway.

'Jack, you have caused me much pain, when you destroyed the Orichalcos Stone on Oblivion Island my soul was devoured by the void.' Errol closed his eyes and he shuddered.

'Luckily when you defeated Sithis and destroyed the Orichalcos all souls that were taken by it were released, well around that time my body was dead and I was adrift, of course the otherworld beckoned me.' When Errol opened his eyes Jack could only see his hatred. 'As a Necromancer I know how to manipulate the dead, as a Lich I can cheat death, for me it was easy to manipulate my dead body, however my soul is immortal my body isn't soon it will decay but that won't stop me!' Errol started to cough loudly, some blood poured from his mouth.

When Errol had caught his breath he continued: 'I have powerful friends Jack, the kind of friends that would build me a mechanical body, when I have my soul put inside a Black Soul gem, then that Soul Gem will power the mechanical body, my mind and will are uploaded to that body I will be unstoppable!' He spread his arms for the dramatic effect.

'So why use Lucien to confront me?' Jack asked completely unimpressed by the Necromancer.

'I said I had powerful friends, well those friends needed resources, resources Lucien had in his vault in the Thalmor headquarters, a vault I had no access to, when I had returned to my own body it was simple to find Lucien, I simply used Necromancy to bring him back from the dead, I infused the body with dark magic to make Lucien sentient again but completely under my command, I had him open the vault then I wanted to use Lucien to bring back the Crimson Scars, but then you came along and damaged Lucien!'

'So if you knew Lucien was so frail, why have him Duel me?' Jack bluntly said, Errol opened his mouth, then closed it again, he was quiet for a few seconds. 'You! You think you're smart! When I am done here I have an indestructible mechanical body! I don't need the Crimson Scars when I can join ''their'' ranks! I had Lucien Dueling you in the hopes it would catch you by surprise for an easy win!' Errol was huffing when he was done.

Jack chuckled: 'So you now agree that you cannot beat me on normal terms.'

Errol's eyes widened, he started to grit his teeth. 'You! You! Just SHUT UP!' Errol rolled up the sleeve of his left arm revealing a black Duel Disk, the base of the disk resembled a dragon's head with the Deck going into the maw of the dragon, quickly Errol took the Deck, cards and Graveyard from Lucien's Duel Disk and placed them on and in his own then he took the cards Lucien had in his hand, the moment Errol did that a black ring made of dark magic appeared around both Errol and Jack, immediately Jack knew that the Monsters would now deal real damage, Jack's Signer Mark started to burn and Jack could feel a faint pain in his arm.

'What is the magic Errol?' Jack asked, Errol simply laughed.

'Those powerful friends who are building me the mechanical body has also granted me power beyond believe, this little reunion was fun while it lasted Jack.

(Errol: 5300) - (Jack: Cards in Deck: 26)

'It was still your turn when Lucien... fell apart, but before you do anything I activate the Assault on GHQ!' Errol's Trap card opened up. 'I Destroy my own Warm Worm so you lose two cards from your Deck, plus the three for the destroyed Warm Worm.' Errol explained, lightning struck Warm Worm, the rocky creature exploded and Jack got the text to discard five cards.

(Errol: 5300) - (Jack: Cards in Deck: 21)

'I wanted to end my turn anyway.' Jack scoffed.

Errol drew his card, when he did the air got thicker with magic, Jack was breathing pure magic.

'Play time is over Jack.' Errol took a card from his hand. 'I Banish the Warm Worm from my Graveyard so I can Special Summon another Aztekipede.' The first centipede had broken through the right wall, another tremor shook the ground, as more parts of the ceiling came down, the centipede emerged from the right wall. (1900 ATK)

'Next I activate the Spell card: Worm Bait! When I control an Insect Monster I get to Special Summon two Worm Tokens at the expense of not being able to Normal or Special Summon Level three or four Monsters the rest of the turn.' Out of the ground crawled two small bugs with beige skin and black hide on their backs, their faces were covered with bone. (0 ATK x2)

'Now Jack, I will show you! Bask in the presence of pure darkness!' Errol took a card from his hand, a ominous, dark mist came from the card.

'I release the two Worm Tokens!' Darkness appeared around the two small creatures, they winced in pain suddenly they dissolved. 'I Advance Summon Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue!' The two puddles of darkness that were the Worm Tokens came together, they formed a black orb a creature then formed around it, the dark-red body of the creature was weirdly shaped it had large shoulders, ridiculously thin arms and ridiculously large hands, the black orb was located in the stomach of the creature, it's face was covered by a jester-like, black, moon-shaped mask it's right eye was visible and was glowing with a yellow light. (0 ATK)

Jack had never seen a creature like this, he could feel the immense power of darkness coming from the creature.

'I will Dark Tune my Chaos Rogue with my Level four Aztekipede!'

Chaos Rogue let out a devilish laugh before it exploded into eight orbs made of darkness, the orbs started to circle around Aztekipede, for as facial expression went Jack could see the creature was clearly afraid.

'Now I subtract the Level of Chaos Rogue from my Aztekipede!' The eight orbs slammed into Aztekipede.

'A minus four Monster?' Jack gasped.

slowly the orbs sank into the creature's flesh, the centipede squirmed from pain, four light orbs then appeared inside the creature's body the dark orbs destroyed the light orbs so that only four dark orbs remained, Errol then closed his eyes and spread his arms.

'When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of the underworld will be opened to the world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Dark Diviner!' Errol chanted, Aztekipede slowly started to change into a skeletal creature wearing black robes, it slightly hovered above the ground, the creature had no legs the robes formed some sort of tail where it's feet were supposed to be, it wore a red hood not only covering it's head but it's shoulders too, in it's hands the creature held a wicked-looking staff with several pieces branching off at the top, at the bottom, in the center, in one of the branches and at the top were a black orb etched into the staff. (2000 ATK)

The dark being held it's staff across it's chest, it's eyes were fixated on Jack, the Dragonborn could feel his Signer Mark burn under his skin.

Errol lowered his arms. 'Jack, Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue was used for a Synchro Summon you must discard the top five cards from your Deck.' Errol said with a sneer in his voice.

Jack muttered some curse words through his teeth as he discarded the five cards.

(Errol: 5300) - (Jack: Cards in Deck: 16)

'Errol, where did you get that card? That is a Dark Synchro used by the Dark Signers!' Jack snapped.

'Yes I know that.' Errol sarcastically replied: 'A weird guy wearing some kind of armor and a mask gave it to me.'

'Miraak.' Jack growled.

'So you know the guy?' Errol said genuinely curious.

'Where did Miraak gets his hands on those?' Jack muttered to himself.

'I know the Dark Synchro were just regular cards only infused with dark magic, you would think they would have destroyed those cards... unless they could not...' Jack was pacing up and down, Errol cleared his throat.

'No need for pondering Jack, you will be very dead very soon! Dark Diviner attacks Nitro Warrior!' Errol commanded, the Fiend rose it's staff.

'When an attack with Dark Diviner is declared while the opponent's Monster is stronger the Attack Points of the attack target becomes equal to those of Dark Diviner then you must discard one card for every one-hundred points your Monster lost.' Errol explained.

'That means I must discard eight cards!?' Jack shouted, Errol laughed maniacally. 'And the best part is Dark Diviner cannot be destroyed by battle!' The Necromancer grinned.

Dark Diviner four blasts of darkness shot out of the four orbs etched in the staff, Nitro Warrior didn't stand a chance and exploded into a dark mist.

Jack growled some curses as he discarded half of his remaining Deck.

(Errol: 5300) - (Jack: Cards in Deck: 8)

'Well Errol since you insist of bringing a dangerous and forbidden card here, and actually have the guts to summon it, let's make this one a classic then.' Jack drew his card. 'First I Summon Debris Dragon!' Jack stated, the younger version of Stardust Dragon appeared on the Field with a loud roar. (1000 ATK)

'You know Errol, with Deck Destruction as a strategy you need cards to clear someone's Graveyard because it tents to happen that useful card land in the Graveyard, now I Special Summon a useful Monster through the Effect of Debris Dragon, come forth Synchron Explorer!' The small, red robot with the round body appeared, the hole in it's stomach was closed. (0 ATK)

'Then since I control a Tuner I Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from the Graveyard!' This time the small orange creature with the screws in it's back appeared. (800 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level four Debris Dragon to my Level two Quillbolt Hedgehog and Synchron Explorer!'

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, soul of the ancient dragon reborn! Synchro Summon! Shine, Stardust Dragon!' Jack chanted, a few seconds later the cry of the majestic beast sounded through the tunnel, a few seconds after that the dragon itself came soaring through the tunnel, the Dark Synchro and Stardust Dragon started to stare each-other down. (2500 ATK)

'Next I will Set this card.' Jack continued his turn, he placed the card and it appeared vertically behind Stardust Dragon.

'And I equip Stardust Dragon with Silver Wing.' Jack placed the Spell card in his Duel Disk, the card flashed onto the Field, the wings of Stardust Dragon started to glow.

'Attack Dark Diviner! Shooting Sonic!' Jack commanded, Stardust Dragon unleashed it's violent breath, Dark Diviner staggered backwards yet it stood firm.

(Errol: 4800) - (Jack: Cards in Deck: 7)

'My turn.' Errol stated, he drew his card, he started to laugh like crazy.

'This is it Jack! Your end! I win!' Errol took the card from his hand.

'I Summon Warm Worm!' Another of the rocky insects appeared before him. (600 ATK)

'Warm Worm attacks Stardust Dragon!' The worm crawled forward but got flattened by Stardust Dragon's Shooting Sonic, Errol grinned as Jack saw he needed to discard three cards.

Jack knew what was coming, his knees felt like they would give way, Jack inserted the cards into his Graveyard.

(Errol: 2900) - (Jack: Cards in Deck: 4)

'Now Dark Diviner attacks! Due to Silver Wing and Dark Diviner's Effect no Monsters will be destroyed, but you will lose your last remaining cards due to Dark Diviner's Effect!' Errol roared, the two Monsters clashed but they couldn't get the upper hand on each-other after a few seconds of trying they both retreated, Jack swallowed a few times as he placed the last four cards of his Deck in his Graveyard.

(Errol: 2900) - (Jack: Cards in Deck: 0)

'Now Jack, you know the rules, when you need to draw for your Draw Phase and you have no cards in your Deck, you lose no amount of skills, or strong Monsters can change that, so now I end my turn.'

Jack closed his eyes, slowly he fell to his knees, then he heard a familiar voice in his head.

 _'Jack, you can't lose here.'_

Jack opened his eyes, he was back in the white void, the Crimson Dragon was hovering before him.

'How can I win? Errol is right, if I have no cards to draw I lose and my Deck is empty.'

 _'As long as you believe a miracle is possible.'_ The Crimson Dragon replied, then Jack felt him returning to reality, his Deck Holder was glowing.

'What sorcery?' Errol hissed, when the glowing stopped Jack saw a single card in his Deck, he quietly drew it.

'That's cheating!' Errol screamed: 'I won Jack! You can't simply draw a card that isn't supposed to be there!'

Jack chuckled: 'Errol I can perform miracles, you only bathe in darkness, that will get you nowhere, besides you accuse me of cheating, weren't you the one who brought a dangerous and forbidden card here?'

Errol opened his mouth to say something but words wouldn't come out.

'Now it is my turn to strike Errol.' Jack growled.

'I Summon Majestic Dragon!' A beam of light appeared on the Field and the small purple dragon appeared. (0 ATK)

'Next I activate the Spell card, Premature Burial!' Jack quickly played the Spell card. 'I Special Summon Boost Warrior!'

The red-haired warrior clad in purple reappeared on the Field. (300 ATK)

(Errol: 2900) - (Jack: 7100: Cards in Deck: 0)

'Now I Tune all my Monsters!' Jack roared, Majestic Star Dragon started to glow, a bright light blinded the Field.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, at light's end a new hope is born! Synchro Summon! Burn brightly and wash away the darkness! Majestic Star Dragon!'

Errol shielded his eyes as the majestic, white dragon appeared in a shower of stardust, the creature let out a melodious roar. (3800 ATK)

'I use the Effect of Majestic Star Dragon to negate the Effects of Dark Diviner!' Jack stated, the dragon spread it's wings, a flash of light blinded both Errol and his Monster. 'Majestic Star Dragon, attack Dark Diviner! Shooting Blaster Sonic!' Errol shielded his eyes as a bright light shot towards his Dark Diviner, with a final screech the Dark Synchro completely faded away.

(Errol: 2100) - (Jack: Cards in Deck: 0)

'Now I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted!' Jack roared, he pressed a button on his Duel Disk, the Trap card opened up, the sound of something going through the sound barrier sounded through the cave as Nitro Warrior reappeared on the Field. (2800 ATK)

'Direct attack!' Jack roared, the flaming fist of Nitro Warrior send Errol flying, as he neared the edge of his black circle he hit an invisible wall, he landed flat on his stomach, he tried to stand up but he fell down again.

(Errol: 0) - (Jack: Cards in Deck: 0)

The moment Errol's Life Points hit zero the black circle disappeared.

Errol managed to roll on his back, he coughed up some blood.

Jack walked up to Errol, he took the Duel Disk from his wrist, Errol tried to take the Disk back but he was too weak.

Jack rummaged through the cards there he found what he was looking for: Chaos Rogue and Dark Diviner.

'By sacred fire I will cleanse these cards.' Jack threw the Duel Disk on the ground and the two dark cards on top of it. 'Yol Toor Shul!' Jack shouted, a gigantic fireball destroyed the black Duel Disk, as soon as the dark cards burned a black fog poured out of them, a loud, screeching sound was heard through the cave, a black, shadowy, demonic face appeared in the black fog, after a few seconds it died out.

'No...' Errol groaned.

Jack turned his back to the Necromancer. 'I have no need to kill you Errol, that would be pointless after all.'

As Jack started to walk away Errol let out a gurgling sound, Jack looked over his shoulder only to see the body of the Necromancer slowly changing to dust, the hate-filled eyes died out as Errol released his final breath.

Jack shook his head as he wanted to walk away a phantom appeared before him. 'Errol.' Jack growled.

'Now this is something I would never get used to!' The Necromancer stated: 'Anyway Jack, you might have stopped me, but the gates to this light-less world are already opened and when I have my mechanical body I shall rule over what is left of humanity.' With that warning the ghost of Errol disappeared.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **With Errol's warning in mind Jack returns to the Blades HQ.**

 **However before the Dragonborn can get some rest Miraak appears to hold his promise of a Duel to the death.**

 **Will Jack be able to survive the onslaught of Miraak? Find that out next time. ''Arc 4: The World Without Light'' Coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue_

 _Type: Fiend/Dark Tuner/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 8_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, send the top 5 cards of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard._

 _Note: The above card has been used by Trudge during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime Episode 29, all credits goes to the writers of that episode._

* * *

 _Dark Diviner (anime effect)_

 _Type: Fiend/Dark Synchro/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: -4_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner

 _In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a "Dark Tuner" monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card._

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card attacks an opponent's monster that has greater ATK than this card, send 1 card from the top of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard for each multiple of 100 in the difference between this card's ATK and that monster's ATK. Then, that monster's ATK becomes equal to this card's ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase._


	30. Dragonborn

**It has been two weeks since Jack defeated Errol and that means about one-and-a-half month after Miraak's terrorist attack.**

 **We tried to find where the Dark Synchros came from but we hit a dead end, Jack tried to track Miraak down to no avail, then he tried to track down Alduin also to no avail, after that failed he tried to contact Ebony and Ivory but they were nowhere to be found either.**

 **Meanwhile Leo, Drake, Don and Michelle have been hitting underground Dueling Arena's to see if anyone there had information.**

 **While Violet is following a lead of a break-in at a chemical lab two days ago, Jack hopes the break-in leads to hints of Miraak's whereabouts.**

 **Arc 4: The World Without Light.**

 **30\. Dragonborn.**

Jack was sitting at his desk, he was leafing through numerous files, in the past few weeks Jack had lost some weight, he had decided to cut his long, brown hair it was now short and he wore it in spikes, while he was busy chasing Errol he had grown a beard, Juliet found it fitting for him, Jack however didn't liked a full beard and he decided to make a goatee of it, Jack's black T-Shirt and matching black jeans were a bit sweaty as he had just carried a ton of boxes full of files to his desk, around his neck he now wore a necklace, a simple piece of cord with a single dragon tooth hanging from it, the tooth was from a real dragon, Juliet had given him the necklace, she didn't wanted to say where she got the tooth from, Jack had some open files, his new black sneakers stood in a corner, his belt with his Deck holder and swords strapped to it laid on a table next to him.

Juliet was sitting on a chair next to Jack she was also looking through the folders, Juliet now wore her flaming red hair loose, it reached to halfway her back, she wore a black fillet in her hair.

Both Juliet's ears were heavily pierced, the top of her ears were filled with several colored knobs and small rings, in her earlobes she wore small rings with a dragon tooth hanging from them, she got the dragon tooth ear rings from Jack the same day she had given him the necklace, now Jack actually got the ear rings from the same place as Juliet got the necklace.

Juliet was wearing one of Nisha's dresses, the two had become friends quickly, the dress was made of a smooth fabric, it had puffed-up shoulders, no sleeves, the dress was tight at her neck the skirt was wide and folded it reached to her ankles, she wore black lace gloves that went with the dress and high-heeled, black leather boots that stopped somewhat above her ankles and was closed with a zipper.

'No information about Dark Synchros.' Juliet sighted as she closed another folder, she threw it on the pile on the couch which now was covered with folders.

'No luck on my end either.' Jack threw another two folders on the pile.

'Well I've got a list of Dark Synchros and their Effects.' Ravin said as he came through the door, Ravin's once long hair was now millimetered, he now wore a long-sleeved camo shirt he wore the shirt unbuttoned with nothing under it, to match the shirt he wore matching camo pants and black combat boots, his Deck and weapons were stored in either the pants pockets or his utility belt, around his neck he wore dog-tags.

Ravin handed a folder to Jack, the Dragonborn quickly leafed through them. 'This is really helpful Ravin, where did you find the information?' Jack thanked his friend.

'Well I've spoken to Violet yesterday, since you were busy and all we decided to gather all the information Violet got from her parents about the Dark Synchros and make profiles on them.'

Jack found the file of Dark Diviner and he ripped it in half.

'However we still need the reports of the attacks of the Dark Synchro's anything that can help us beat them.' Jack said as he took a new folder, at that point Harkon and Serana entered the room.

Jack couldn't help but laugh as he saw Harkon, who's once brown and wild hair was now sleek and styled with gel, his hair had also grown a bit, his once rough face was now clear of scars, he had them magically removed with the help of Serana and Lyla, Harkon now wore a dark-gray suit jacket with golden cufflinks, under the suit jacket he wore a white shirt and a dark-blue tie, for the rest he wore matching suit pants and black, slick shoes. 'What's so funny?' Harkon growled, he was just teasing Jack, the Vampire Lord and the Dragonborn gave each-other a high-five. 'So Harkon how was your first day?' Jack asked.

Harkon had taken an actual job at the embassies, Harkon's job was to help make a register of all the people who were Affected and Aware, this way he could keep an eye out for any potential threats.

While Jack and Harkon were talking Juliet stood up and walked up to Serana, she was wearing her once braided, black hair now at full length, she had a pink piece of cloth over her head it was tied to her hair with some small clips, in her ears she wore long chains with a small diamond at the end, these she got from Leo, Serana had gotten rid of the clothes Volkihar forced her to wear, instead she now wore a pink, cropped top with two straps over her shoulders, for the rest she wore a pink, leather skirt that stopped right above her kneecaps and matching high-heeled, pink leather, knee-high boots closed with zipped at the back of the boots, if she was outside she wore some shades because of her light-sensitive eyes.

'Serana.' Juliet said: 'Did you manage to do what I asked you to look into?'

Serana nodded, she took a small vial out of her skirt pocket.

'Don't open it Juliet, this stuff is destructive.'

Jack looked up as he heard destructive. 'I see you managed to do it.' Jack said as he took the vial. 'Yes Jack, this is concentrated fire, the power of your Shout managed to kill the Dark Synchro, I have created the same concentrated fire in this vial, as you can see it is a liquid form, once you got your hands on a Dark Synchro pour the liquid over the card then run in ten seconds after air gets mixed with the liquid it creates a flame that rivals your Shout, I call it Sacred Fire.' Serana explained, Jack handed the vial back to her. 'Make sure every Blade has two or three of those vials.'

Jack placed his hand on Serana's shoulder. 'Good job how did you make it?' Jack asked.

'Well I got some help from Lyla and Ravin Ravin used his chemistry to create the high flammable liquid and Lyla and myself used some magic to enchant it.'

As Serana placed the vial back in her pocket the door opened and Kailyn and Lyla entered the room, Lyla was looking quite different from before, Serana took her out shopping, first off they went to the barber, Lyla's hair was never taken care of properly, at the barber they had it washed and cut off the dead ends, now her beautiful, long, silver-colored hair was tied into two separate pigtails behind her back, she had bangs framing her face, several fine, silver chains were attached into her hair.

Next Serana had taken her out shopping for clothes, Lyla now wore a white, strapped, crop-top leaving her neck and belly bare, she wore a matching, white miniskirt hold up with a pink, leather belt and matching, white leather boots that ended above her kneecaps, over it all she wore a light-pink, soft fur coat that reached almost to the ground, the end of the sleeves were rolled up, of course the fur was fake, the coat had deep pockets.

After they were done shopping for clothes Serana had a surprise for Lyla, in the center of the shopping area was a gigantic health-care center in there was an Aware dentist, Serana had contacted him to make a fake tooth for Lyla to replace her Vampire tooth that was violently pulled out, Lyla cried when she saw the tooth, all her cropped emotions had gotten out, in the end she had refused the tooth, instead she now wore it through her right ear, the side her tooth was missing.

Kailyn was placing leaves in the middle of the room, when Ravin saw her he couldn't help but smile, he walked up to Kailyn, you look really good Kailyn.' Ravin said.

Kailyn stood up she turned around, Kailyn's shoulder-length black hair had grown quite a bit, it reached to halfway her back now, she kept her bangs, but she left her Elven ears bare, she wore a fillet made of wood on top of her head, she had made it herself, through the earlobe of both ears she now wore a fine, wooden ring she had made them herself, through the tip of her ears she wore finely crafted wooden pins, the pins were decorated with fine, golden lines she got these pins from Ravin who had made them himself, on her forehead she wore a circlet made of braided vines this one was also made by Ravin.

Her outfit she had made herself, not wearing the more traditional leather clothing anymore she now wore a light-pink dress the dress left the part between her neck and chest open the collar of the dress was closed at her neck and the top was lined off with white fur, she also had a wide hood attached to the dress, the rim of the hood was also lined with fur that continued from her collar, she had long, sleeves that ended at her wrists, the ends of the sleeves were lined with fur as well.

A purple, leather belt separated the top of her dress and the skirt, the skirt itself was short at the front reaching to halfway her thigh, the back of the skirt was longer reaching to just under her kneecaps, the lower edges of the skirt were also lined with fur, she had made deep pockets on both sides of the skirt, the upper dress was decorated with a dark purple tribal-like pattern, of course the fur she used wasn't real fur.

Under the skirt she wore some tight, leather shorts she also made it herself, though you couldn't see the shorts, her boots were also self-made, they were made of the same dark purple leather as her belt, the boots were knee-high a single belt above her ankles kept the boots in place, the boots became wider above her ankles the top of the boots were lined with fur

Kailyn continued with her circle of leaves, placing some flowers in between them then she sprinkled some dust over the leaves. 'What are you doing Kailyn?' Jack asked out of curiosity.

'I'm gonna open a portal to the Spirit World, this ritual circle I'm making helps me to communicate with the Spirit World, with this ritual I can enter in a dream-like state so I don't have to travel there myself, that is really exhausting.' Kailyn completed her ritual by spraying some water over the leaves, the dust started to glow and soon a multicolored liquid appeared in the circle of leaves. 'Once I sit down in the circle my soul will be pulled into the Spirit World, if for what reason something happens just give a firm tap on my shoulder that should pull me back.' Kailyn then pulled her hood over her head before she sat down on her knees in the circle.

The moment Kailyn started her ritual Lyla turned the television on, the news was on, an item about the terrorist attack, the police were still investigating the bombing, all of a sudden a cloaked figure walked up to the female reporter.

'Guys look that's...' Lyla started.

'Miraak?' Jack finished her sentence.

As the figure came closer it was clear it was Miraak, his mask was clearly visible from under the hood. 'Dovahkiin.' Miraak shouted, the reporter turned her head, she shrieked as she saw the Dragon Priest and the sawed-off shotgun he had aimed at her, Miraak motioned with his weapon that the woman could go. 'The cameraman stays.' He growled.

After the reporter and most of her crew had run away Miraak looked directly into the camera. 'I've warned you Dragonborn, I've told you I would come for you, I've said I would have a stage fitting for our final Duel, the place where it all began.' Miraak turned around to face the sinkhole he had created, out of the sinkhole came Miraak's D-Wheel in it's hover mode, Miraak leaped on it. 'I will be waiting Jack.'

The screen turned black, everyone in the room was looking confused at Jack, he then realized Miraak had spoken to him in the tongue of the dragons, quickly Jack told them what Miraak had said.

 **Spirit World.**

 _Kailyn opened her eyes, she was inside the Spirit World, but something was wrong, the normally azure blue sky was blood red, the sun nor the moon seem to have disappeared, the trees and flowers were withered and several fairies laid dead on the ground._

 _'What happened here?' Kailyn stammered she looked around. 'Ancient Fairy Dragon?' She yelled but there came no reply._

 _'Your dragon cannot hear you.' A crude voice then spoke, it came from all directions. 'Who goes there!' Kailyn yelled, her yell was replied by a chuckle, then black lightning struck behind Kailyn as she turned around she looked at a creature twice her size, the beast was best described as a humanoid gorilla with grayish skin, red fur and yellow eyes, the beast wore dark-blue shoulder guards, a light-blue cape, dark-blue loincloth decorated with yellow lines and dark-blue shoes._

 _Kailyn took a few steps back, the gorilla simply stood there watching her._

 _'You came here for answers.' He then spoke._

 _'The Dark Synchros were trapped in this world, the light of Ancient Fairy Dragon was their prison.' The gorilla folded his arms._

 _'I still have Ancient Fairy Dragon! Her power shouldn't be broken!' Kailyn said._

 _'My darkness is stronger, I blocked her light Ancient Fairy Dragon rules here no longer, the throne of this realm belongs to me!'_

 _The creature closed his eyes and he sniffed in the air. 'Last time I got bested by a little girl thanks to the mistakes of a Dark Signer, this time I serve no Dark Signer!' The creature opened his eyes again, this time they glowed yellow. 'I don't know who released me from the stone I was sealed in, but I unsealed the other Dark Synchros, I do not know where they are now and I couldn't care less, all that matters is that I am back! Zeman the king of the Spirit World!' Suddenly the sky went completely black, two gigantic eyes appeared behind Zeman. 'My time will soon come, the pieces are all on the board, hiding or in plain sight, the death of the First will be the key.' A demonic voice slowly spoke, after the message Kailyn felt an incredible darkness push her away._

 **Blades HQ.**

Kailyn screamed as she opened her eyes, she was breathing heavily.

'The Spirit World is invaded, Ancient Fairy Dragon's light is nowhere to be found, whoever caused this has set the Dark Synchros free, one of them Zeman has taken over.' Kailyn was rambling, then she repeated the message of the demonic creature, Ravin placed his hand on her shoulder. 'Kailyn easy.'

She calmed down from Ravin's touch.

'We need to warn Jack.' Serana spoke: 'He is on his way to face Miraak, Jack must not fight him.'

 **Sinkhole.**

Jack stopped his D-Wheel, Juliet stopped next to him, Harkon was sitting behind her all three of them dismounted their D-Wheels, Jack retrieved the hybrid Duel Disk from the base of his D-Wheel.

'Time to end this Miraak!' Jack shouted, the Dragonborn who was still standing with his arms crossed on his D-Wheel moved his arms.

'I never thought you would be coming, I didn't threaten to do something if you wouldn't show up, this means you want this as much as I do.'

Miraak spread his arms, a platform made of shadows appeared under Jack, the platform started to hover, it slowly moved towards Miraak, both Dragonborn now stood above the sinkhole one on a floating D-Wheel the other on a platform made of magic, Jack looked down and he saw black smoke coming from out of the hole.

Both Dragonborn stared at each other, not moving not speaking, suddenly the D-Gazers of Jack, Juliet and Harkon activated, Miraak showed his Duel Disk, it turned on, Jack then turned on his Duel Disk.

'Duel!' They both shouted at the same time.

(Miraak: 8000) - (Jack: 8000)

'I have been waiting for this moment!' Miraak drew his opening hand, he grinned. 'It's my turn.' He stated.

The moment Miraak declared his turn the weather changed, dark-gray clouds packed together they blocked the sun, soon after it started to rain, first a little bit then the rain became heavy, Jack was drenched within a few seconds, lightning flashed and struck a nearby tree, two more trees were felled by lightning shortly after, the sound of the thunder was deafening.

'Lok Vah Koor!' Jack Shouted in an attempt to clear the weather, but his Shout did nothing, Miraak simply laughed. 'Even the mighty Dovahkiin cannot stop the end of the world!' The Dragon Priest shouted, suddenly a powerful wind set in, the rain became worse and lightning struck inside the sinkhole, this time Jack saw the dark mist erupting from the hole.

'Time to start the apocalypse.' Miraak said with a grin, he took a card from his hand: 'I activate Infernity Launcher.' He stated as the Spell card materialized on the Field. 'Then I use Infernity Launcher to send Infernity Destroyer to the Graveyard.' Miraak showed the card before discarding it then he took a third card from his hand. 'Next I Set this one and end my turn.' A hidden Monster appeared before the Spell card.

Jack looked at the cards in his hand then he drew a sixth card.

'First I Normal Summon Junk Blader, then I Release it in order to Special Summon Turret Warrior!' First the purple Fiend holding the red sword appeared, quickly it changed into a pillar of light and the creature made of stone with the turrets on it's shoulders appeared in the place of Junk Blader. (1200- 3000 ATK)

'Next I Set two cards.' Jack continued and two reversed card appeared behind his Monster.

'Turret Warrior attack the hidden Monster!' In place of the card appeared a small and rather fat dwarf, he wore leather armor, an old pointed hat, his face was covered with a mighty beard and mustache the dwarf defended himself with an fiery double-sided axe. (500 DEF)

Sadly the axe of the dwarf wasn't strong enough to stop a rain of bullets.

Miraak simply stood there as his Monster got annihilated.

'I end my turn.'

Miraak drew his card and quickly added it to his hand.

'You know Jack.' Miraak then spoke, catching Jack a bit of guard.

'Even by some miracle you manage to win and kill me, I have given Alduin instructions, New-York will burn.'

'Threatening me won't work Miraak, I don't plan to kill you.'

Miraak let out a soft laugh. 'Many things you don't plan to do, Alduin wasn't planning to be revived as a Dragon Priest, he surely didn't plan to become my lackey.'

Jack imagined Miraak's smile under his mask.

'Care to explain?' Jack asked, knowing all too well Miraak was really proud of this.

'Alduin is my greatest feat with help of that Necromancer, I'd guess his name was Errol?' Miraak gloated: 'Pulling the dragon's soul out of it's prison, binding it in a human body then made him completely loyal to me, I'd rather had real Dragon Priests around, but that Necromancer used almost all of them during that tournament, I couldn't find Dukaan, Zahkriisos and Ahzidal.' Miraak concluded, he took a card from his hand.

'I use Infernity Launcher to discard my Infernity Archer.' Miraak showed Jack the card before he discarded it.

'Now Jack, you ready to feel the true power of a Dragonborn?' Miraak took a card from his hand. 'I Summon Infernity Beetle.' A small black beetle with gigantic horns on it's head appeared. 'Now I Release my Infernity Beetle to Special Summon two from my Deck.' The one Beetle Miraak had started to glow and a second one appeared next to the first. (1200 ATK x2)

'Now I Send my Infernity Launcher to the Graveyard and I Special Summon Infernity Archer and Infernity Destroyer!' First the warrior clad in armor appeared holding his bow in his hands. (2000 ATK)

Next to the archer appeared the demonic creature. (2300 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level two Infernity Beetle to my Level six Destroyer and I Tune my second Infernity Beetle to Archer!'

Two sets of two green rings appeared on the Field, each of Miraak's Monsters flew through one of the set of rings.

'Dragon born in the underworld, unleash your hatred on the light-less world! Synchro Summon! Drag them down to Oblivion, Void Ogre Dragon!' Left of Miraak appeared the demonic red-scaled dragon that singlehandedly defeated Carl and Nisha before. (3000 ATK)

'The voice of the chosen, calling down the dragon to serve! From hell itself shall it answer! Synchro Summon! Darkness show yourself, Infernity Doom Dragon!' On Miraak's right side appeared the black dragon with the dreadlocks-like horns on it's head. (3000 ATK)

'T-two Synchro's at the same time?' Jack stammered as fear grasped his throat, now normally two Synchro's wouldn't be a problem, but these were two extremely powerful Synchro's in the hands of probably the most dangerous man out there. 'I use the Effect of Infernity Doom Dragon to Destroy your Turret Warrior and deal half it's Attack Points as Damage, which would 1500 points of damage.' The black dragon unleashed a fireball, it completely destroyed Turret Warrior then the attack singed Jack a bit.

(Miraak: 8000) - (Jack: 6500)

'Now Void Ogre Dragon attacks directly!' Miraak yelled.

'I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!' Jack replied, his Trap card opened up and the scarecrow appeared before him. 'No luck Jack when you activate a Spell or Trap card Void Ogre Dragon can destroy it!' The dragon let out a deafening roar, first it trampled over the scarecrow with it's mighty foot then a wall black flamer erupted from the beast's maw, Jack screamed as the dark fire licked at his flesh.

(Miraak: 8000) - (Jack: 3500)

'Enough torture for now...' Miraak started.

'I activate Call of the Haunted.' Jack stated, his second Trap card opened up, Turret Warrior leaped out of the sinkhole landing besides Jack. (1200 ATK)

'I knew Void Ogre Dragon's Effect, the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow was a diversion, the moment you Summoned Infernity Doom Dragon I knew you would Destroy my Turret Warrior with it's Effect.'

Miraak simply chuckled: 'You plan to Summon Stardust Dragon, you needed Turret Warrior on the Field, that is why you activated it after my Void Ogre Dragon attacked, but is the three-thousand damage you just took from that attack worth it I wonder.' The Dragon priest replied.

'We shall see Miraak.' Jack said, then he drew his card.

'I Normal Summon Junk Synchron.' Jack stated, the orange Tuner robot appeared on the Field. (1300 ATK)

'I Tune Level three Junk Synchron to Level five Turret Warrior!' Junk Synchron ripped his cord.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, soul of the ancient dragon reborn! Synchro Summon! Shine, Stardust Dragon!' Jack chanted, a bright light shot to the sky and Stardust Dragon shot out of the sinkhole and landed behind Jack shielding itself with it's wings. (2000 DEF)

'Next I Set two cards.' Jack continued, two reversed cards appeared behind Stardust Dragon. 'Turn end.'

Miraak chuckled as he saw the Signer Dragon hiding behind it's wings.

'That Dragon won't be saving you, if I simply attack with my Infernity Doom Dragon your Stardust Dragon doesn't stand a chance.' Miraak said, he drew his card.

'And that Miraak is where you're wrong, I activate my Trap card Shooting Star!' Jack roared, one of his two cards spun around. 'The one moment your Handless Combo is not in effect, the time you draw your card for your Draw Phase, you can't stop my Trap card now!' Miraak crossed his arms, Stardust Dragon let out a roar. 'I can Destroy a card on the Field now, your Void Ogre Dragon is history!' Jack shouted, lightning struck the black dragon, with a deafening scream the dragon fell into the sinkhole.

'You won't get away with this!' Miraak shouted: 'Infernity Doom Dragon attack Stardust Dragon!'

'I activate my other Trap card!' Jack shouted, his second card opened up. 'Zero Gravity, this changes the Battle Position of all Monsters on the Field!' Stardust Dragon stood up and launched itself into the air. (2500 ATK)

Infernity Doom Dragon on the other hand crouched down and shielded itself with it's four arms. (2400 DEF)

'I've broken your combo Miraak.' Jack drew his card.

'Time to erase it completely, Stardust Dragon attack Infernity Doom Dragon! Shooting Sonic!' Stardust Dragon landed in front of Jack, the dragon let out a roar before it's powerful attack oblitherated the Infernity Doom Dragon. 'Your turn again Miraak.' Jack said with a smile.

'I won't let it end, not like this! I will not fade into nothingness again! I will be remembered!' Miraak drew his card.

'I activate a second Infernity launcher!' Miraak played the Spell card.

'I use Infernity Launcher to send the Infernity necromancer from my hand to the Graveyard.' Miraak showed the card before he discarded it, now his hand was empty again. 'I send Infernity Launcher to the Graveyard and I Special Summon my Monsters!' The Spell card disappeared, out of the sinkhole appeared Infernity Doom Dragon, followed by Infernity Destroyer. (3000 ATK & 2300 ATK)

'Infernity Doom Dragon! Attack Stardust Dragon!' A black fireball hit Stardust Dragon in it's chest, the dragon struggled a bit before falling into the sinkhole. 'Now Infernity destroyer direct attack!' Miraak bellowed, Jack braced himself for the impact, the Fiend leaped at Jack and slashed at him with it's mighty claws, Jack blocked most of it with his Duel Disk.

(Miraak: 8000) - (Jack: 700)

'You're desperate Miraak most players know when they're beaten.'

This made Miraak laugh like crazy: 'Beaten? Me? Look at yourself! You have nothing! And only seven-hundred Life Points, and I am the one who lost?' Jack said nothing instead he drew his card. 'I Summon Turbo Synchron.' Jack stated as he played his card, before him appeared the green robot with the car-frame as a body. (100 ATK)

'Next I Special Boost Warrior.' Jack played the card he just drew, next to the green robot appeared the warrior in purple armor, he knelt down and shielded himself with his arms. (200 DEF)

'Now I Tune my Turbo Synchron to my Boost Warrior, both Level one!' Turbo Synchron first changed into it's car form then changed into one ring where Boost Warrior flew through. 'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, the race for true power has begun! Synchro Summon, come forth Formula Synchron!' Before Jack appeared the bigger, blue robot with the race car for a body. (200 ATK)

'Next I activate Monster Reborn.' Jack continued, playing the last card from his hand, a loud roar came from out of the sinkhole and Stardust Dragon flew out of it. (2500 ATK)

'Now I Tune Level two Formula Synchron with Level eight Stardust Dragon!' A bright light erupted from Stardust Dragon enveloping Jack and the two Monsters.

Jack closed his eyes, he felt his head clearing, he imagined being on his D-Wheel driving at high speed, for a few seconds he could actually feel the wind in his face. 'Gathering stars become the path for a new evolution! Light the way to a powerful miracle! Accel Synchro show yourself! Shooting Star Dragon!' When Jack opened his eyes a shower of stardust descended on the Field, the evolved form of Stardust Dragon circled around the Duelists. (3300 ATK)

'Now I will reveal the top five cards from my Deck, for every Tuner revealed my Shooting Star Dragon can attack once.'

The first card Jack revealed was Junk Anchor, the second was Debris Dragon then he revealed Jet Synchron followed by Junk Changer and finally Nitro Synchron.

Shooting Star Dragon started to glow, around it appeared images of itself, red, blue, yellow and green in color. 'Attack.' Jack commanded, first the yellow copy crashed into Infernity Doom Dragon, followed by the blue one crashing into Infernity Destroyer, then the red and green copies crashed into Miraak, the Dragon Priest managed to stand his ground, then the real one unleashed it's powerful blast, a pillar of light erupted around Miraak, the Dragon Priest screamed as the last of his Life Points were drained.

(Miraak: 0) - (Jack: 700)

Miraak disconnected the heavy Duel Disk from his wrist and dropped it on his D-Wheel. 'This is not good at all.' He muttered, Jack slowly unsheathed his sword. 'It's over Miraak!' Jack yelled.

The Dragon Priest looked at Jack, slowly he spread his arms. 'You won't take me Jack!' Miraak calmly replied, he looked at the sky as if he could see something the other couldn't, then he started to laugh, Jack was taken aback by this he was carefully observing Miraak who was simply standing there his arms spread, looking at the sky all the wile he was laughing like crazy, the rain slowly dripped from his mask, Jack had his sword aimed at Miraak's throat.

'He finally lost it.' Juliet whispered to Harkon.

'This will end bad for Jack, Miraak is highly unstable.' Harkon rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

'Miraak you'd better surrender.' Jack demanded.

'You think it's time for your games Dragonborn?' Miraak retorted, he drew his sawed-off shotgun and pointed it at Jack. 'What do you think Jack, can your Shouts outspeed my bullets?'

Jack didn't lower his sword, nor did he move. 'Miraak you should put that shotgun down, you've lost, my companions here are highly trained and at least one of them doesn't mind to kill.' Jack referred to Harkon.

Miraak chuckled, slowly Miraak lowered his shotgun, Jack was on edge, he saw Harkon slowly backing away from the corner of his eye, Miraak didn't seem to notice.

'I'll ask you again Miraak surrender, more of the Blades are on their way not to mention Sector Security within a few minutes you are outnumbered.'

Miraak slowly aimed his shotgun back at Jack again, Jack slowly lowered his sword he saw Harkon quickly moving through the shadows left of him, Jack tried to keep Miraak's attention on him.

'So Miraak tell me who is the demon you created this sinkhole for?'

Miraak was taken aback by this question. 'So you've seen it?' He sounded genuinely surprised. 'That creature is a real demon, stronger than any Daedra you'll ever meet.' Jack noticed the fear in Miraak's voice.

'That thing was sealed away when the magic was sealed away, the time I've spent trapped in Apocrypha I've studied this creature, you would call it a god, an actual god one that stands above any Daedra or Divine.'

The fear in Miraak's voice was gone, Jack lost sight of Harkon.

'Dovahkiin, your death is all he requires.' Miraak aimed the shotgun at Jack's chest, at that moment everything happened at the same time, Harkon came out of the darkness landing behind Miraak sword in hand, the Vampire Lord stabbed Miraak through his chest and pushed the Dragon Priest down, at that moment Miraak fired his shotgun, the shot missed Jack by a hair, because Miraak was struck down the magic he used disappeared, as Jack started to fall a D-Wheel quickly approached, using a piece of debris as a makeshift ramp, it was Leo who caught Jack and safely landed on the other side of the sinkhole, meanwhile Miraak had recovered from the blow, the Dragon Priest pushed the sword back out of his chest and quickly turned around his shotgun aimed at Harkon, the Vampire Lord gave Miraak a quick slash across his chest, again Miraak missed his shot, since it was a double-barreled shotgun Miraak had no more shots, quickly the Priest threw the weapon away quickly drawing his sword but Harkon gave a powerful kick to the Dragon Priest, since Miraak was severely weakened he fell off the D-Wheel landing on the edge of the sinkhole.

While Miraak laid on the ground the rest of the Blades arrived and soon after did Sector Security. 'You don't know what you're doing! I am the first Dragonborn! I won't die here! I shall break the seal, the blood of the...' Miraak was cut short as Harkon leaped off Miraak's D-Wheel while in the air the Vampire Lord threw his sword, the sword pierced Miraak's chest, Miraak tried to stand up, Harkon landed before the Dragon Priest, pulled his sword out of the Dragon priest's chest.

'I have one... last... present...' Miraak whispered, the moment he said it three explosion disrupted the sirens of the Sector Security vehicles.

Harkon let out a roar and gave one final cut to Miraak's neck, slowly the Dragon Priest fell down into a puddle of his own blood.

The moment Miraak hit the ground the earth started to tremble, a pillar of darkness shot out of the sinkhole. 'Blood has been paid, the gates are open!' A demonic voice roared, it sounded like and ear-deafening thunder, as soon as the voice had spoken the pillar of darkness exploded like fireworks, the moment it did the darkness and rainclouds disappeared, in the distance they could see black smoke and flames erupting from a large building. Jack pushed his way through some Sector Security officers so he could reach Richard, Jack could hear the captain talking over the radio, when the captain saw Jack he approached him.

'Richard what happened?' Jack asked.

'Bombing at the maximum security facility, three separate bombs, one took down the entire power grid, the second bomb destroyed the outer wall, third bomb destroyed the gates, the inmates are on the loose, at least fifteen officers are reported dead, even more are wounded.

'Alduin!' Jack roared.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **We take a small hop back in time as we follow Violet who is investigating a break-in at a chemical lab.**

 **Soon the investigation ends up in a dangerous Riding Duel where the stakes are high. ''High-Staked Chase.'' Coming next.**


	31. High-Staked Chase

**We go back in time a bit, a couple of hours before Jack's fated Duel against Miraak.**

 **Violet who is investigating a series of weird break-ins follows the trail to the criminal who clearly knows who she is.**

 **31\. High-Staked Chase.**

Violet was driving her D-Wheel through the busy streets of New York, it was in the middle of the night, Violet's dark burgundy hair was flowing in the wind.

Since Violet and Nisha had become good friends something also slowly started to brew between her and Carl, Carl had advised Violet to get rid of the blond streaks in her hair and to let it grow, taking Carl's advise Violet's hair was now tied in a ponytail, it reached to halfway her back, she had also added a red rose hair flower on the right side of her head, she had also bought two rose-shaped earrings she now wore.

Violet wore a skin-tight black top leaving her midriff bare over the top she wore a dark-red, leather, hooded jacket it had decorative belts at the top and bottom, for the rest she wore black harem pants with a dark-red leather belt, a Deck holder was strapped to the belt and she wore dark-red, high-heeled sandals.

Violet was speeding to the Blade's bar, for two nights in a row there were some break-ins one in an liquor store and then another one in an hardware store, nothing was stolen bet the culprit had left something behind, something that showed he was after her, the methods of breaking in were the same in both stores, the difficult thing was that the security camera didn't catch the suspect, Jack suspected the break-ins were just tryouts for the criminal that he had planned something bigger and the fact that he left those clues for Violet, at first Jack wanted to send Juliet but Violet wanted to go herself.

'I really hope Carl or Nisha has heard anything.' Violet muttered.

 **Blade's Bar.**

A few minutes later Violet arrived, she parked her D-Wheel in the back then she entered through the personnel entrance, as soon as she entered she could hear some rock music coming out of the speakers, behind the bar stood Carl who had modeled his light-brown hair with some gel it looked really sleek, Carl who was using contact lenses now replaced them for actual glasses, he wore a short-sleeved, black shirt with a gray sleeveless vest over it and a black tie to top it off, for the rest he wore matching black suit pants and black shiny shoes, he really looked like a bartender now.

Violet and Carl greeted each other but Carl kept continuing the customers, the bar was rather full today, in the corner two Khajiit an Orc and a human were playing poker, in another corner a group of three Argonian were playing darts another Orc was laying with his head on a table he was softly snoring, a human and another Orc were playing pool, Violet sat down at a table near the window.

Carl approached her. 'Can you get Nisha for me?' Violet asked, Carl nodded as he walked back to the bar, a few minutes later Nisha sat down at the table, Nisha had changed a great deal, her once long, black hair was now red and braided into a ponytail, the red hair was her natural color, Nisha never liked her red hair but when she met Juliet she was impressed by Juliet's red hair and Nisha had decided to change her color back, she also had her nose pierced and she wore skull earrings.

She wore a black, wide, multi-layered skirt and a matching black, pink-laced corset the skirt was attached to the corset with two clips and black high-heeled boots that stopped right under her kneecaps, the boots were decorated with several belts, for the rest she wore black stockings, a black leather choker and black gloves that almost reached to her shoulders, the gloves were made of a thin fabric.

'Violet, what can I help you with?' Nisha asked.

'Nisha, we have a burglar they hit a liquid store and a hardware store, but instead of stealing something they left something, in the liquid store they left a drawing of a red rose on the wall and in the hardware store they left a white mask, the same type of mask my mother used when she went as the Black Rose, it is clear to me whoever does this is after me.'

Nisha looked around then she bent close to Violet. 'There is something.' She whispered: 'Two days ago a drunken loud came into the bar, he started to yell something about how he was going to break into a university for chemistry, we payed it no mind, we have a lot of those guys around, it was only when he started to get annoying we threw him out.'

Violet stood up. 'Thank you Nisha, that is all I needed to know, two days ago is when the break-ins started, there is one university that teaches chemistry nearby I'll go there.'

Violet parked her D-Wheel outside the university's gates, slowly she walked up the front door, one security camera was hanging above the entrance, the lamp on it was turned off. _'That's weird, the camera is turned off, there is no ladder in sight, the camera is too high so standing on a D-Wheel to reach it is no option and it shows no damage.'_ Violet shrugged it off then she checked the door, it was open quickly she checked the lock. _'No signs of breaking, the lock isn't forced in any way, it's just like the suspect stood in front of it and it swung open, could the suspect had someone inside? Or does the thief work here?'_ Violet looked at the camera again before she entered the university, the inside of the building was what you would expect from an university, wide hallways, pristine white walls a marble floor and many doors leading into classrooms, Violet looked at the signs then she found one that pointed to the lab area and the lab storage, she followed the signs.

A couple of minutes later Violet reached the labs, she saw the lights were on in one of the labs, slowly she moved to the door her hand resting on her pistol, she gazed through the window, she could see a man it was impossible to guess his age since his back was turned to the door, the man had his hair in a spiky mohawk, he wore a black, leather jacket, it had the logo of some biker gang on it though Violet couldn't tell from what gang the logo was it was a skull with a snake going through the eye-sockets and flames around it, the shoulders were padded with decorative spikes, the sleeves were cut off the jacket, showing his muscular arms for the rest he wore dirty, black jeans and wore down combat boots.

The man was rummaging through some drawers, he stood up and Violet saw he held a small tube Violet couldn't see what was in the tube, she wanted to place her hand on the doorknob but suddenly the door swung open.

The man standing still in the middle of the lab, slowly Violet entered her gun aimed at the man's legs. 'You won't kill me.' The man then spoke, his voice sounded rough. 'You're Violet, I'd hoped to meet you.' Slowly the man turned around, the leather jacket he wore was open and he wore no clothes under it, his face was rough, many small scars and some recent bruises several yellow Criminal Marks decorated his face, his eyes were bloodshot probably due to the use of drugs. 'It is clear you know me.' Violet stated, her voice was shaking, the man slowly observed her. 'The daughter of the Black Rose.' He then said to break the silence, he formed a wicked smile. 'Do you know the Arcadia Movement?' He suddenly asked.

Violet looked away not knowing what to say, the Arcadia Movement were responsible for her mother's darkest years until her father rescued her, after that their leader Sayer was killed during the Dark Signer attacks and was revived after those events however he got arrested on behalf of Yusei and Akiza, the Arcadia Movement shut down shortly after.

'I can see you know.' The man answered before Violet could say anything.

'My father.' He then started to tell: 'My father worked for Sayer as a scientist, he was one of the strongest Psychic Duelists, now you must know that Sayer payed his men well to keep them quiet of course, my father got everything from the Arcadia Movement a sport car, house, the best cards in the world, top-notch D-Wheels and Duel Disks and everything else he wanted, however after the Arcadia Movement fell the payments stopped my father landed on the streets, that is where he met my mother, a Vampire they quickly fell in love but they were forced to live in the slums, I was born in poverty growing up on the streets, my parents couldn't take care of me, I was basically raised in a biker gang, a few weeks back I received a message from my dad, the Vampire uprising my mother was killed by Sector Security my father tried to defend her they put two bullets through his kneecaps and they broke his arm, doctors say he will never walk again, but that wasn't enough for Sector Security! They arrested him and now he is chained to his hospital bed with his good arm!'

Violet felt the anger in the man's voice, several glass vials started to shake around her until they broke, then the lamps above her scattered, Violet shielded herself from the glass.

'I'm really sorry to hear that, but I am not responsible for my mother's actions nor the actions of Sector Security.' Violet replied, the man chuckled. 'You're as cold as they come, you don't understand do you? I was supposed to be born into a rich family! Thanks to your mother all was taken from me! Sector Security took my mother from me! They were under the orders of the Blades! I will break the Blades down one by one, starting with you!'

Violet fired her gun, the bullet stopped in mid-air then dropped to the ground. 'Pathetic.' The man scoffed: 'I will take this vial of Datura Stramonium to my contact, a small thing in trade for great power!'

The man turned around, the window in front of him exploded, the man then leaped outside, Violet ran up to the window, the man was sitting on a trike-like D-Wheel with a skull mounted on the front of it, it had several spikes mounted to the sides of it so ramming it was out of the question.

'Come child of the Black Rose! I Zachery will start the destruction of the Blades with you!' With these words he drove off, Violet quickly ran to the front of the university where her D-Wheel was parked, she could see Zachery driving off in the distance.

Quickly Violet gave chase knowing well that her D-Wheel was faster and she knew Zachery knew that too, slowly Zachery came closer, Violet opened the communication channel of her D-Wheel Richard's face appeared on the screen. 'Violet.' He said.

'Richard I am chasing the one responsible for the break-ins into the hardware store and the liquor store, his name is Zachery don't know his last name, he is a powerful Psychic Duelist and he is Aware, his mother was a Vampire killed during the Volkihar Uprising, his father got arrested and is in the hospital, my mother and his father have a history and he wants to take out the Blades and then go after Sector Security.'

Richard nodded. 'Yes I see his information, he is well known here, got arrested several times mostly illegal dealing in cards and D-Wheel parts and drugs dealing, what did he do this time?' Richard asked.

'Well he broke into the university and he stole something from the labs, a small vial with something in it, he called it Datura Stramonium.'

Violet saw the shock on Richard's face.

'That is bad news.' The Captain muttered: 'That plant is also known as Devil's Breath, a dangerous drug that can summon hallucinations taking too much of it is deadly, the university is experimenting with the effects of Devil's Breath, they want to see if they can make a small dose that might help patients who suffer from PTSD.

They also experiment with a small doses to calm people down and allow them to talk more easy about traumatic events and they want to experiment on crime victims they want to summon controllable hallucinations so that the victims might remember small details.'

Violet accelerated since Zachery was really close. 'Zachery told me he needed to deliver it to someone, if that someone is Miraak it could be disastrous, what would happen if they combine that stuff with powerful magic?'

Richard shook his head: 'Violet back-up is underway, you have to stop Zachery that vial must not fall into the hands of Miraak.'

Violet quickly approached Zachery, the latter looked around he grinned, then Violet pressed a button on her D-Wheel, the Duel Disk activated, Zachery slowed down and his Duel Disk also activated. 'Duel mode on, autopilot stand-by.'

Zachery laughed. 'So you Blades have the same tricks as Sector Security?' Violet could hear the sarcasm in his voice, he definitely had this planned, then the screens above the road turned on. 'A Riding Duel is about to commence, all non-Dueling vehicles move to another lane.' Then the specialized Duel Lane opened up Zachery moved there first followed by Violet, the moment they entered Zachery started to laugh, Violet felt an explosion of magic around, a purple circle appeared around the Duelists moving with their D-Wheels.

(Violet 8000) - (Zachery: 8000)

(Violet SPC: 0) - (Zachery SPC: 0)

Violet drew her first five cards, Zachery did the same. 'Duel!' They both shouted, Violet immediately played a card. 'I Summon Botanical Lion!' A lion made out of wood appeared running next to Violet's D-Wheel, there were some twigs sticking out of the wood, a mane made out of rose petals decorated it's neck. 'Botanical Lion gains 300 Attack Points for each Plant Type Monster I control.' Violet explained.

Botanical Lion let out a roar. (1600- 1900 ATK)

'That ends my turn.'

(Violet SPC: 1) - (Zachery SPC: 1)

'Ugly Plant Monsters, well soon they wither like you will wither!' Zachery drew his card. 'I Summon Giant Germ in Attack Mode!' Next to Zachery appeared an ugly purple blob with small, gross hairs all over it. (1000 ATK)

'Next I Set two cards and end my turn.' Zachery stated, the two cards appeared briefly on the Field before they disappeared.

(Violet SPC: 2) - (Zachery SPC: 2)

Violet looked at the road ahead, this was a straight road so she didn't had to worry, then she looked at the Giant Germ. _'Clearly he wants me to attack that Giant Germ, well whatever trap he has better to get rid of it now.'_

Violet drew her card. 'I Normal Summon Papa-Corn which gains 1000 Attack Points when a Field Spell is present.' Violet explained before she played the card, next to her D-Wheel appeared the corn cob wearing his trademark purple cloak. (1200- 2200 ATK)

'This means that my Botanical Lion also becomes stronger.'

The other Monster Violet controlled let out a roar as it became stronger. (1900- 2200 ATK)

'Botanical Lion attack Giant Germ!' Violet commanded, the lion leaped at the germ crushing it with it's mighty paws, as it exploded purple goo landed all over Violet, it started to burn, Violet yelled from the surprise.

(Violet 7500) - (Zachery: 6800)

(Violet SPC: 2) - (Zachery SPC: 1)

'Surprised?' Zachery sneered: 'That was the effect of the black ring around us makes damage real.' Zachery said then he retrieved two cards from his Deck. 'Since you destroyed my Giant Germ I Summon two more.' Zachery played the two cards and two more of the gross creature appeared. (1000 ATK x2)

'Papa-Corn take out the Giant Germ on the left!' The plant drew it's small sword. 'Before you do that I activate my Trap card.' One of the two cards Zachery had Set activated. 'My Trap Trick Trap card, by Banishing one Trap card from my Deck I can Set another one from my Deck.' Zachery revealed a Mirror Force from his Deck, he pocketed it then he retrieved a second Mirror Force from his Deck and played it.

'Load of good that will do, you cannot activate Trap cards the turn you Set them, Papa-Corn continues the attack!'

'You were wrong about one thing Violet.' Zachery smirked, his Mirror Force Trap card opened up, the barrier erected before Violet, she immediately knew that it was made real by Zachery's Psychic Powers, she braced herself as she crashed her D-Wheel through it, the wall scattered but cut her open on several places, Violet fought against the pain, she looked behind her as her Monsters crashed into the wall and disappeared.

'This, Violet is only the beginning!' Zachery laughed.

'I won't let you get to me Zachery! I won't use my Psychic Powers if that is what you're trying to do! I can control them!' Then Violet took four cards from her hand and she placed all of them, the four cards appeared for a brief second.

(Violet SPC: 3) - (Zachery SPC: 2)

'Four cards? You're bluffing.' Zachery laughed.

'Just see if that is true.' Violet replied.

Zachery drew his card. 'I activate the Speed Spell - Overboost!' As soon as Zachery played the card his Speed Counters rose from two to six.

'Next I activate Speed Spell - Summon Speeder.' Zachery continued, his quickly played the card. 'This allows me to Special Summon! And I Special Summon Bubonic Vermin!' A small rat-like creature appeared running next to Zachery. (900 ATK)

Zachery smiled black shadows appeared all around his D-Wheel, Violet's nostrils got filled with a vile stench as a burst of magical energy exploded around her. 'I Release my two Giant Germs!' Black mist surrounded the ugly, purple creatures an evil laughter sounded coming from the mist. 'I Advance Summon Dark Tuner Catastrogue!' Out of the black mist appeared a creature with a thin body, it's thin black legs were attached to an orb that formed it's thigh bone, the legs were detached from it's body, the same thing went for it's thin, long, black arms, the upper body was black with two bat-like wings growing out of it's back it's face was white and covered with long black hair, a singular horn grew out of the right side of it's head, the creature had one red eye surrounded by a mask and it's mouth was filled with sharp, pointed teeth. (0 ATK)

'Violet! I will show you the power that will destroy the Blades! Dark Tuning!' Catastrogue changed into eight black orbs, the orbs all shot into the Bubonic Vermin the creature winched from the pain, three orbs of light appeared in the body of the creature, the black orbs destroyed the light orbs until only five black orbs remained then Bubonic Vermin exploded in a black fog. 'When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of the underworld will be opened to the world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself Frozen Fitzgerald!' Behind Zachery appeared a creature almost entirely made out of ice, it was hovering above the ground as it no actual legs but a sword-like blade that was attached to it's body that was made out of a black metal, the creature had no arms but two large wings made out of ice instead it had a small head with glowing red eyes that were fixated on Violet, the head was flanked by two horns made out of ice. (2500 ATK)

Violet stared at the Dark Synchro, she now knew what Jack had to go through when he was facing Errol, she felt in her pocket and she felt the vial with the flames that could destroy the Dark Synchro cards.

'When Dark Tuner Catastrogue is used for a Synchro Summon I can destroy one card on the Field and I choose the second card from the left.'

One of Violet's cards opened up it was Wall of Thorns, the card exploded.

'So no complete bluff then, you wanted to use something like Call of the Haunted to Summon a Plant Monster then use Wall of Thorns to destroy my Monsters.'

Violet braced herself as she knew what would come now. 'Frozen Fitzgerald attack directly!' Zachery roared, a storm of small ice shards washed over Violet, her entire skin got cut open due to Zachery's Psychic Powers, the pain was unbearable.

Violet saw nothing due to the storm, a burning feeling ran through her arm, when she opened her eyes they were glowing, a warm feeling quickly spread through her body as the many small wounds healed, the rubber band that kept her hair together snapped, her hair shot to all directions.

(Violet 5000) - (Zachery: 6800)

(Violet SPC: 1) - (Zachery SPC: 6)

Zachery looked back shocked by the intense power he suddenly felt, Violet had a look of pure anger on her face, her eyes still glowing, her Signer Mark glowing through the sleeve of her jacket.

Zachery smirked. 'I thought you wouldn't use your Psychic Powers?'

'You leave me with no choice.' Violet calmly replied, her voice sounded cold.

'Show me what you can do plant bastard.' Zachery growled: 'I end my turn.' Zachery's Speed Counters fell back to only one thanks to the Speed Spell - Overboost.

(Violet SPC: 2) - (Zachery SPC: 2)

'My turn.' Violet growled, she suppressed her fears, telling herself it was just a regular Monster. 'I activate Call of the Haunted!' She shouted, one of her three facedown cards opened up, slowly Papa-Corn reappeared next to her. (1200- 2200 ATK)

'Now I Normal Summon Twilight Rose Knight!' Left of her D-Wheel the small knight appeared, her black armor looked even more darker than usual, her white cape was flowing in the wind. (1000 ATK)

'Through the Effect of Twilight Rose Knight I Special Summon Blue Rose Dragon!' Behind Violet appeared the snake-like creature, the blue rose petals unfolded around it's neck. (1600 ATK)

'Next I Tune Level three Twilight Rose Knight to Level four Papa-Corn!'

Twilight Rose Knight changed into three rings then Papa-Corn flew through them a green beam shot through the rings.

'Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!'

Violet's Signer Mark started to shine brightly, a roar foreshadowed the Signer Dragon behind Violet appeared the black and red dragon descended in a storm of rose petals. (2400 ATK)

'Black Rose Dragon's Effect activates!' Violet yelled, a powerful storm started, Violet kept her D-Wheel straight Zachery was slowly pushed to the side, rose petals appeared surrounding the storm.

'You're predictable Violet! I activate my Trap card!' Zachery roared over the storm, the one card he had left opened up. 'Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare!' Slowly the storm subsided. 'This Trap card negates the Effect of a Special Summoned Monster the turn it is Special Summoned and destroys it!' Zachery explained, Black Rose Dragon let out a roar then crashed through the safety barrier, Violet saw her dragon falling onto the road below her.

'I can imagine you thinking that was an awfully specific Trap card to add to my Deck.' Zachery sneered.

'It is like I made clear Violet, I came for you, I studied Black Rose Dragon and your Deck, I knew you would try to wipe out my Field and I know you have nothing left you can use to destroy me.'

Violet ignored Zachery. 'It is still my turn and I activate Overdoom Line!' One of the two remaining cards Violet had opened up. 'Now for two turns whenever a Plant Type Monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard it gains 1000 Attack Points extra.'

Zachery smiled, an evil smile Violet couldn't see.

'Blue Rose Dragon attack Frozen Fitzgerald!' Violet commanded, the small dragon charged in but got impaled by an ice shard, it froze solid and scattered on the road, Violet felt an intense pain in her chest coming from the black circle.

(Violet 4100) - (Zachery: 6800)

'Now that Blue Rose Dragon is destroyed I Special Summon Papa-Corn from my Graveyard!' For a third time the mustached corn plant appeared. (1200- 2200- 3200 ATK)

'I see, Black Rose Dragon can be Summoned with Blue Rose Dragon, but since it is a Dragon it does not benefit from Overdoom Line, smart play Violet.' Violet could hear the sarcasm in Zachery's voice.

'Sarcasm won't save your Monster! Papa-Corn attack!'

With it's sword in hand Violet's Monster charged in dodging icicles left and right, a few quick strikes with the small sword and Frozen Fitzgerald scattered into hundreds of pieces.

(Violet 4100) - (Zachery: 6100)

'Finally I activate my Trap card Blossom Bombardment!' Violet roared, her last Trap card opened up. 'When a Plant Monster destroyed a Monster by Battle damage is dealt equal to the Attack of that card in the Graveyard!' Multiple blossoms fell around Zachery then they all exploded, infused with Violet's Psychic Powers Zachery had trouble staying on his D-Wheel, the safety barriers were broken on several places the road was scorched, Zachery's D-Wheel had some damage but it was still driving.

(Violet 4100) - (Zachery: 3600)

(Violet SPC: 2) - (Zachery SPC: 0)

'It's over Zachery your trump card is gone.'

Zachery laughed: 'Or is it!' He roared the pieces of ice that were scattered on the road started to reform and mere seconds later Frozen Fitzgerald was completely regenerated, it was shielding itself with it's icy wings. (2500 DEF)

'When Frozen Fitzgerald is destroyed by battle and I control no Monsters it is Special Summoned in defense mode.'

'Violet looked at the Dark Synchro. 'In that case I end my turn.'

To Violet's surprise Papa-Corn got encased in ice and scattered on the ground, Zachery let out a high-pitched laugh. 'Oh did I forgot to mention that when you end your Battle Phase all Monsters that attacked Frozen Fitzgerald are destroyed!'

At that point Violet heard a D-Wheel approaching from behind she looked around and saw the Masked Alduin driving a black, streamlined D-Wheel, the Dragon Priest drove past her when he was driving next to Zachery she saw Zachery handing the vial to Alduin, then Alduin broke through the safety barrier, when Violet wanted to give but the barrier blocked her. 'No your fight is with me!' Zachery snickered.

Violet contacted Sector Security, Richard answered the call. 'Bad news, Alduin just took the vial from Zachery then escaped into the city, Zachery used dark magic to lock me into a Duel with him, he also uses a Dark Synchro.'

Richard sighted: 'I will send a team to look for Alduin, you be careful and try to take down that Dark Synchro.'

(Violet SPC: 3) - (Zachery SPC: 1)

'Now it's my turn.' Zachery laughed: 'First I change my Frozen Fitzgerald to Attack Mode.' The wings of the ice monster unfolded. (2500 ATK)

'Direct attack!'

Violet saw the storm of icicles coming right at her, she closed her eyes a barrier appeared around her stopping the icicles, her Life Points however took a big hit then Violet felt a pain in her chest, she groaned and yelled.

(Violet 1600) - (Zachery: 3600)

(Violet SPC: 1) - (Zachery SPC: 1)

Violet was gasping for breath, Zachery chuckled. 'Yes, scream louder!' He cackled.

'I am not done yet.' Violet growled then she drew her card.

(Violet SPC: 2) - (Zachery SPC: 2)

She looked over her cards, nothing she could use right now. 'I activate Speed Spell - Angel Baton!' The Spell card flashed onto the Field. 'I draw two cards then I discard one of them.' Violet took the top two cards from her Deck when she saw the cards a plan quickly formed in her head, Violet discarded one of the two cards. 'I Set one Monster and I end my turn.' Briefly a reversed card appeared next to Violet.' Since this was the second End Phase the Trap card Overdoom Line exploded.

(Violet SPC: 3) - (Zachery SPC: 3)

Zachery drew his card. 'Frozen Fitzgerald!' He bellowed, a storm of icicles pierced the reversed card, a creature made out of roots with several spikes sticking out of it's body appeared. (1000 DEF)

The creature scattered. 'You just destroyed my Lord Poison this means I can Special Summon a Plant Monster from my Graveyard and I Special Summon Gigaplant!' Behind Violet's D-Wheel appeared a large, monstrous plant it had a thick body with several tentacle-like things growing out of it's body on top it had a huge maw filled with rows of sharp teeth. (2400 ATK)

Zachery looked behind him. 'That thing won't hurt me.' He said: 'My turn is done.'

(Violet SPC: 4) - (Zachery SPC: 4)

'My Gigaplant is not meant to hurt you, it is meant to aid me.' Violet replied to Zachery, she drew her card.

'First I shall Set one card.' Violet stated, a reversed card briefly appeared on the Field.

'Now I Gemini Summon my Gigaplant.' The Monster behind her started to glow for a few seconds. 'Now that it can use it's Effect I can Special Summon one Plant Type from my Graveyard! Be reborn Blue Rose Dragon!' Left of her the small creature appeared once more. (1600 ATK)

'Blue Rose Dragon attacks Frozen Fitzgerald!' Once again the small creature charged in but got impaled halfway.

(Violet 700) - (Zachery: 3600)

'Now be reborn Black Rose Dragon!' A storm of petals descended on the Field and the black and red dragon burst out of it. (2400 ATK)

'My turn ends.'

(Violet SPC: 5) - (Zachery SPC: 5)

Zachery spat on the ground before he drew his card. 'Now lets see...' Zachery looked at Violet's two Monsters. 'I take out that Gigaplant first!'

'You take out nothing.' Violet replied: 'I activate my Trap card, No Entry!'

The Trap flashed on the Field suddenly all Monsters changed their battle position. (Frozen Fitzgerald: 2500 DEF, Black Rose Dragon: 1800 DEF, Gigaplant: 1200 DEF)

'You really starting to PISS ME OFF!' Zachery roared.

(Violet SPC: 6) - (Zachery SPC: 6)

'You can still surrender before I humiliate you.' Violet stated, this made Zachery foam. 'Alright have it your way.' She sighted.

'I change my Monsters back to attack mode.' Violet stated. (Black Rose Dragon: 2400 ATK, Gigaplant: 2400 ATK)

'Next I Summon Cactus Fighter.' Violet stated, before her D-Wheel appeared a flat cactus it had arms, stood on two legs and it had eyes and a mouth. (1900 ATK)

'Next I activate the Effect of Black Rose Dragon, I Banish Lord Poison from my Graveyard.' Violet took the card and placed it in her pocket. 'Rose Restriction!' Vines with thorns on them quickly wrapped around Frozen Fitzgerald, the creature was forced back into Attack Mode. (2500- 0 ATK)

'I don't care what you do! The moment Black Rose Dragon destroys my Frozen Fitzgerald it simply returns!' Zachery said.

'Zachery, you claim to know Black Rose Dragon, then you must know that if I use this Effect of Black Rose, my dragon doesn't have to attack, instead I have Cactus Fighter attack.'

The creature stumbled over to the Dark Synchro, it was quite comical to see, with one solid punch the plant scattered Frozen Fitzgerald.

(Violet 700) - (Zachery: 1700)

(Violet SPC: 6) - (Zachery SPC: 5)

'Frozen Fitzgerald return to me!' Zachery roared, but nothing happened.

'What the hell?! What did you do!' Zachery bellowed.

'Simple, take a good look between the ice shard.' Violet said with a slight smirk, Zachery looked closer then he saw it, a single gray needle standing between the pieces of ice. (500 DEF)

'When Cactus Fighter destroys an opponent's Monster by battle a Needle Token is Special Summoned to their side, this means that you now control a Monster and thus Frozen Fitzgerald cannot revive itself.'

Zachery's eyes widened, he started to yell and curse.

'Gigaplant!' Violet shouted, the huge plant simply swatted aside the needle.

'Now Black Rose Dragon!' A storm of rose petals hit Zachery in his back.

(Violet 700) - (Zachery: 0)

The black circle surrounding the Duelists disappeared.

'I will get you for this.' Zachery whispered, suddenly he moved to the side trying to hit Violet, the latter hit her breaks and Zachery crashed his gigantic D-Wheel through the safety barrier, Zachery himself leaped off his D-Wheel before it crashed through the barrier, he was lying on the ground, Violet stopped next to him, Zachery had the Dark Synchro and the Dark Tuner in his hand. 'Surrender Zachery.'

The man looked up, for the first time Violet saw regret in his eyes.

'They tainted my soul.' He said looking at the Dark Tuner and the Dark Synchro. 'Your mother took almost everything from me, then Sector Security took all I had left from me, I have nothing left to live for...' Zachery looked Violet in her eyes, then his body slumped over, some drool left his mouth, Violet could see a small pill inside the drool.

'Sector Security, this is Violet, I have secured and destroyed the Dark Synchro, but Zachery is dead, killed himself when I wanted to arrest him.' She said through a pager, meanwhile she took the vial of sacred fire she spread is over the two cards, one hellish scream and some black mist later and the two cards were no more.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Before we go back to Jack and Miraak we take one more side-stop to Leo, Michelle, Drake and Don who are all searching for information in the underground Dueling rings, however it is Leo who finds a lead first. ''Air Raid.'' Coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Speed Spell - Summon Speeder_

 _Normal Speed Spell_

 _Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. It cannot attack this turn._

 _Note: The above card has been used by several Duelists during several episodes of the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime, all credits goes to the writers of those episodes._

* * *

 _Dark Tuner Catastrogue_

 _Type: Fiend/Dark Tuner/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 8_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Dark Synchro Monster. If this card is used for a Synchro Summon and sent to the Graveyard, destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

 _Note: The above card has been used by Grady during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime Episode 27, all credits goes to the writers of that episode._

* * *

 _Frozen Fitzgerald (anime effect)_

 _Type: Fiend/Dark Synchro/Effect_

 _Attribute: Water_

 _Level: -5_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2500_

1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner

 _In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a "Dark Tuner" monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card._

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard while you control no other monsters, you can Special Summon this card in face-up Defense Position. At the end of each Battle Phase, destroy all monsters that attacked this card._


	32. Air Raid

**While Jack is about to face Miraak, Leo and Drake's team are investigating Dueling arenas in search for information on Dark Synchros, soon Leo stands face-to-face with an old acquaintance.**

 **32: Air Raid**

Leo was speeding down the streets of New-York, Leo's once short black hair had grown quite a bit it now reached to his shoulders, since he didn't had the time to visit a barber he decided to keep it that way.

Leo now wore a red T-Shirt with a black trench-coat over it, for the rest he wore black loose-fit trousers and a black, leather belt that had a Deck Holder and another utility belt that held his weapons and gadgets.

He also wore black combat boots, during the day he had a pair of sunglasses, the sunglasses came equipped with a D-Gazer he also kept a separate D-Gazer in his pockets.

Leo had visited four Dueling Rings to no avail, he had Drake, Don and Michelle on the comms. 'So how are things on your end?' Leo asked.

'No dice here.' Michelle replied: 'Although tonight is a good night, I've visited three Duel Rings each of them running illegal businesses I've send proof and locations to Sector Security.'

Then Drake spoke: 'I've visited five Dueling Rings one of them which was run by a criminal organization, had to Duel my way out, got all of their members arrested though.'

Leo nodded: 'Well Don you got any luck?'

Don merely grinned then he stopped and dismounted his D-Wheel, he took something out of one of the saddle bags, it was a ridiculously big, golden trophy. 'One Duel Ring visited and I got this bad-boy!' He sounded happy.

'You've got to be!' Michelle roared: 'Don your mission was to ask about Dark Synchro's!'

Don shrugged as he put the trophy back in the bag: 'I can't help it guys, when I got in they thought I was a contestant, they expected someone and I happened to match his description, I defeated the champion and got this trophy, I did get some information, guy by the name of Shane came a couple of days back, he wanted to challenge the champion, he got refused for some reason then he threatened the owner told him he had a powerful Dark Synchro.'

Leo slowed down: 'Did you say Shane?' Leo asked.

'Yes, why? You know...' Don started but the signal was cut short, on Leo's display appeared a series of coordinates, then the signal returned.

'Leo what happened?' Drake asked.

'Return to HQ you three, I just got a message, coordinates I think it's Shane he has always been quite handy with computers, I'll go check it out.' Leo broke contact.

Leo arrived at the coordinates, it was an open street in middle of the street stood a Sector Security D-Wheel, the unmistakable white and blue color scheme, the pointed and aerodynamic front, the word ''SECURITY'' was crossed out with red paint, on the side of the vehicle stood written in red paint: ''Pig Killer''

On top of the D-Wheel sat a scrawny, young man, eighteen years old with dirty, brown hair that peaked to all sides, he was blind on his left eye, an ugly scar ran through it, he wore a dirty gray T-Shirt full of holes, black ragged trousers also filled with holes and dirty, white sneakers, he was playing with a coin, tossing it in the air then catching it again.

'Been a while Shane.' Leo said as he recognized the young man, the one called Shane looked up, the coin fell on the ground, Shane's mouth changed into a sinister smile.

'The lost son returns.' Shane said with a sarcastic tone.

'Nice thing you did with your eye.' Leo coldly replied, Shane growled some curse words. 'At least I wear my wounds with pride.' Came Shane's reply. 'The one who cut my eye out won't ever be able to eat normally again, his jaw in trade for my eye, a fair deal.'

Shane took a card from his extra Deck. 'You here for this?' He asked.

Leo could see Shane held up a Dark Synchro but he couldn't see which one it was, Shane quickly put the card back.

'Why Shane?' Leo broke the silence.

'Isn't it obvious?' Replied the scrawny kid: 'You left the Underground Duel Ring, you and I were the only ones keeping that place together, we could challenge each other and it was never boring, when you left I won every time even under the most ridiculous circumstances we had to quit and I landed on the streets again, when I got this power offered I knew I had to take it in order to finally defeat you for good this time.'

Shane quickly drove off, Leo following closely, the former pressed a button on his D-Wheel Leo's D-Wheel entered Duel Mode.

'So that thing still works?' Leo growled: 'Makes me wonder how you got that D-Wheel.'

Shane cackled: 'Stole it from a Sector Security compound, removed the tracker chip, left the rest intact though, this old thing here gives Sector Security a run for their money!'

Leo and Shane went straight for the Duel Lane, right before they could enter Shane took a turn into the city.

Leo opened a communication channel to Sector Security. 'Richard, if you hear this I am in pursuit of Shane, the one who stole one of your D-Wheels, he ignored the Duel Lane, we're heading into the city, you might want to evacuate.'

There came no reply, Leo knew someone must have heard him.

'Since I took the first corner I shall start this little show!'

(Shane: 8000) - (Leo: 8000)

(Shane SPC: 0) - (Leo SPC: 0)

 _'I have to be careful.'_ Leo thought.

 _'In the Underground Duel Ring Shane went to more extreme penalties every single time, we're out in the open now but he might have some tricks.'_

Slowly Leo caught up to Shane. 'Leo! Remember last time? We were Dueling with those shock collars and the bomb attached to your D-Wheel?' Shane laughed, Leo indeed remembered that, he had won that Duel just barely, Shane was passed out cold due to the shock collars, Leo had crashed his D-Wheel against Shane's, Leo had pushed Shane off saving his life, the D-Wheels did explode almost killing a few people in the crowd, it was at that point Leo decided to leave the Underground.

'I have something to top it!' Shane yelled, the same black circle that appeared around Violet and Zachery appeared around Leo and Shane.

'This black ring, it makes all damage real! This, Leo, will be our final Duel! We shall see who is the better Duelist!' Shane drew his opening hand. 'I Set one card.' Shane stated, the card briefly appeared besides his D-Wheel.

'Next I Summon Trap Reactor . Y FI!'

Out of the sky descended an old, army-green war plane, it started to hover behind Shane then two legs came out of the machine, the cockpit and body of the plane formed the torso and head of the mechanical creature, then the wings turned into arms and hands came out of the tips, several mounted guns appeared out of the body and around the cockpit. (800 ATK)

'I end my turn.'

(Shane SPC: 1) - (Leo SPC: 1)

 _'Shane and I Dueled so many times, his Reactor Deck always puts pressure on his opponents, knowing him that hidden Monster is Spell Reactor or Trap Reactor, the other card is Fake Explosion, I attack his Monster he activates Fake Explosion his Monster survives then he Special Summons Summon Reactor, he pulls that move every time, the public loved to see that, I won't fall for it for now, at one point I need to trigger it but only when I can handle it.'_

Leo drew his card.

'Leo.' Shane Sang in a mocking tone: 'Don't think your Black-Winged Dragon will help you survive me!' He cackled.'

'For now I shall Set a card.' Leo stated, a hidden Monster briefly appeared on his Field.

'I end my turn.'

(Shane SPC: 2) - (Leo SPC: 2)

'You think you're smart Leo?' Shane bellowed.

'You know you cannot outrun my war machine!'

Shane drew his card.

'Now I Summon Spell Reactor . RE.' Shane stated.

Next to Shane appeared a red mechanical body with two jet-like wings, a long neck with a small head came out of the top, then the wings ejected a bit and slowly changed into arms ending in three sharp, metal, blade-like claws, a tail came out of the back of the machine giving it a dragon-like appearance, finally from under the body came a missile launcher. (1200 ATK)

'For now this is enough.' Shane cackled.

(Shane SPC: 3) - (Leo SPC: 3)

'You've lost it Shane, let me help you.' Leo tried to reason.

'Me? Lost it? You're about to lose it! Lose the Duel I mean!' Shane replied in his mocking tone.

Leo sighted as he drew his card. 'Guess there is no saving him.' He muttered to himself.

'I still won't go with your plans Shane, I know you want me to attack you so I won't, I Set two more cards.' Leo stated, they briefly flashed vertically on the Field. 'I end my turn.'

(Shane SPC: 4) - (Leo SPC: 4)

At this point the two Duelists approached one of the more busy roads, Shane looked at Leo and grinned then he accelerated only to disappear between some cars who were waiting for a traffic light, Leo saw the edges of the black barrier coming closer he knew he had no other choice then to follow.

'Shane! This is madness!' Leo roared, Shane merely cackled as a reply as he drew his card while maneuvering around several cars, Leo turned on the sirens that were issued by Sector Security, some of the cars moved aside immediately, the moment other people saw what was happening they started to pull over.

'Well seems you got out of that traffic jam!' Shane shouted, then he started to laugh at his own joke. 'Anyway, I Summon Black Salvo!'

A round, black bomb appeared next to Shane, it had mean-looking eyes and a grinning mouth full of sharp teeth. (100 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level three Black Salvo to my Level four Trap Reactor!' Black Salvo changed into three green rings, then Trap Reactor flew through them, followed by a green beam shooting through the rings.

'Machine of mass destruction, descent upon this field of battle! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Dark Strike Fighter!' A loud buzzing noise filled the air, people behind Leo moved their cars aside in panic, as Leo looked back a huge war machine was approaching it had arms, legs, a head-shaped cockpit giant turbines as shoulders and wings on it's back, the robot towered over Leo. (2600 ATK)

'You surprised Leo?' Shane cackled.

'In order to beat you I needed to upgrade! For this I was expecting you not to attack me because of your fear of Fake Explosion! Well let me show you something!' Shane removed the Trap card he Set at the start of the Duel and showed it to Leo, it was a Call of the Haunted, then he placed the card back in the Duel Disk.

'You see Leo! Not only do I know your Deck, I also know your fears.'

Leo chuckled. 'Now did I?' He asked, Shane fell silent.

'This is all staged Shane, you wanted to Duel me, I've been studying Reactor Decks, I knew this Duel would come eventually, yes you were right that I feared Fake Explosion however I considered the Set card not being Fake Explosion, however now you Summoned Dark Strike Fighter you have given me more chance, was the risk of losing your Reactors for Dark Strike Fighter worth it?'

Shane scratched his head, then he laughed.

'You just trying to sound big! You're hiding your fear! This day my Reactors won't be defeated!'

'I use the Effect of Dark Strike Fighter, by Releasing my Spell Reactor I get to deal 200 points of damage times it's Level, which is three Levels!'

The body of Dark Strike Fighter opened up a barrage of missiles homed in on Leo, the Blade made himself as small as possible, he avoided the missiles as well as he could, small craters were left in the road where the missiles struck.

(Shane: 8000) - (Leo: 7400)

'How do you like my war-zone Leo!' Shane cackled.

'You have to stop this madness Shane! You can't turn the entire city in a battlefield!'

'I can change the city into a war-zone! And I won't let you go off easy this time Leo! Dark Strike Fighter attack the hidden Monster!' Even more missiles then before homed in on Leo however Zephyros the Elite, the blue-haired, mask wearing bird-man dropped out of the sky shielding Leo from the missiles. (1000 DEF)

It mattered not a huge explosion followed leaving several small craters in the road, Leo had managed to drive around the missiles.

Suddenly Leo's pager went off, Richard's face appeared on the screen.

'Leo what is going on? I get reports of war machines and explosions.' The captain said worriedly.

'It's Shane an old acquaintance of mine, he has a Dark Synchro he also created a magical field that makes damage real, combine that with his Reactor Deck and I think you'd want to evacuate around the harbor district looks like we're heading there.'

Leo could see the huge freighters, cranes and warehouses in the distance.

'Leo, there is a road looping around the harbor try to contain him there, that would decrease damage significant.' Leo nodded.

'Exactly what I was thinking.' Leo turned the screen off then he drew his card.

(Shane SPC: 5) - (Leo SPC: 5)

'Okay Shane, have it your way, you want me to fight back, well here I come!'

Leo took a card from his hand. 'I Summon Damascus the Polar Night.' He stated, behind him appeared a new Blackwing, a crow-like creature shaped like a human, his arms and feet were bird-like and ended in sharp claws, in it's right hand it held a scimitar. (1300 ATK)

'Next I Special Summon Oroshi the Squall from my hand.' Leo continued, left of him appeared the small, black bird with the big red sack under it's beak. (400 ATK)

'Finally I use the Effect of Zephyros from my Graveyard, by sending a card back to my hand and by paying 400 Life Point it is Special Summoned.' Leo retrieved one of the Set cards, a loud cry sounded over the Field and Zephyros leaped back onto the Field. (1600 ATK)

(Shane: 8000) - (Leo: 7000)

Quickly Leo placed the card he had retrieved back into his Duel Disk it briefly appeared back on the Field.

'Now I Tune my Level one Orochi to my Level three Damascus and Level four Zephyros!' Orochi changed into one ring the other Monsters flew through them.

'Black gales lead the way, ride the winds of freedom! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Winged Dragon!'

Leo chanted, the cry of the Signer Dragon sounded through the air and mere seconds later the black dragon dropped from the sky and started to fly above Leo. (2800 ATK)

'Now the Effect of Oroshi activates! Dark Strike Fighter is changed to Defense Mode!' Slowly the giant robot started to change back into it's vehicle mode. (1800 DEF)

'Got you right where I want you!' Leo yelled.

'I activate Ebon Arrow on Black-Winged Dragon!' One of Leo's hidden Trap cards appeared.

'The Attack Points of Black-Winged Dragon are decreased by 500, in return it gets a Piercing Effect and when it destroys a Monster you lose Life Points equal to the Original Defense Points of the destroyed Monster.'

Shane looked back at Leo, a pure look of hatred on his face.

'Go!' Leo roared, Black-Winged Dragon unleashed a powerful wind, Dark Strike Fighter was blown out of the sky and crashed onto the road, then the powerful wind hit Shane from behind almost launching him off his D-Wheel.

(Shane: 5700) - (Leo: 7000)

(Shane SPC: 4) - (Leo SPC: 5)

Shane struggled to keep control of his D-Wheel almost hitting a parked car, eventually he managed to regain control.

Leo saw they were near the harbor district, this was the place Richard was talking about, there were two roads here: One of the roads, the main road led throughout the entire harbor district, the second road looped around the main road with several places to go on or off the main road, Leo moved closer to Shane preparing to force him into the harbor district, to Leo's surprise Shane took the exit himself.

(Shane SPC: 5) - (Leo SPC: 6)

'I activate my Call of the Haunted!' Shane shouted, of course this was no surprise for Leo, the surprise was when Trap Reactor appeared instead of Dark Strike Fighter. (800 ATK)

'Next I Set this.' Shane grinned, a hidden Spell or Trap card appeared.

This time Leo was sure of himself that the Set card was Fake Explosion, silently he drew his card.

(Shane SPC: 6) - (Leo SPC: 7)

'Okay Shane, I'll bite.' Leo stated.

'Black-Winged Dragon attack the Trap Reactor!' Leo shouted, the

'I activate Fake Explosion!' Shane cackled, the Trap card Leo anticipated from the beginning finally appeared, a huge explosion between the two Duelists send Black-Winged Dragon back, when the smoke cleared Spell Reactor was still around, before Spell Reactor however stood a new Monster it resembled a toned down version of Dark Strike Fighter. (2000 ATK)

(Shane: 3700) - (Leo: 7000)

'You done Leo?' Shane maniacally laughed.

 _'You don't realize that I am now prepared to face your SKYFIRE, whatever possesses you it makes you reckless.'_ Leo thought.

'Yes Shane, bring it!'

(Shane SPC: 5) - (Leo SPC: 8)

Shane drew his card. 'Watch this as I use the Effect of Summon Reactor!'

The three Monsters Shane controlled disappeared.

'The gears of war are turning in my favor, rain destruction! Come on down! Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!' Shane cackled, a loud humming noise filled the air, slowly it became louder a huge shadow fell over Leo as he looked behind him he saw a gigantic war-machine as big as a skyscraper looming over him, the robot had the body of an airplane, the engines served as it's chest, huge arm-like wings that ended in sharp claws guarded it's back, the legs of the creature hovered slightly above the ground, two arms ending in sharp claws were attached to the underside of the engines. (3000 ATK)

'Leo! You know what SKY FIRE can do! I'll discard this card from my hand!' Shane took one of the cards, Leo saw an ominous, dark aura surrounding the card before Shane discarded it.

'SKY FIRE destroy Black-Winged Dragon!' Shane yelled.

'Not yet!' Leo shouted as his facedown card appeared on the Field: 'Interdimensional Matter Transporter!' Leo shouted, Black-Winged Dragon disappeared in the blink of an eye.

'You so desperately need your Signer Dragon to beat me now? I am disappointed Leo! You managed to beat me without a Signer Dragon! You've grown soft!'

SKY FIRE started to fly above Leo, slowly the chest area opened up and a carpet of bombs dropped out from it, Leo desperately managed to evade the bombs, yet the explosions nearly blew him into the water, smoke quickly enveloped the harbor district, Leo saw one of the big cranes topple and fall into the water, one of the bombs hit a freighter which was now slowly sinking to the bottom of the harbor.

(Shane: 3700) - (Leo: 4000)

(Shane SPC: 5) - (Leo SPC: 6)

Leo looked behind him, most of the bombs seemed to have fallen into the water, the bombs that did hit the land completely devastated the road, one of the huge cranes was severely damaged, some of the containers that were stacked up were completely destroyed, a dozen of cars that were parked around the warehouses were completely gone.

'Good you survived!' Shane cackled.

'Stop this Shane!' Leo roared.

'Stop this Shane!' Shane imitated Leo with a child-like voice, he then gave Leo the finger as a sign he had ended his turn, Black-Winged Dragon reappeared flying in front of Leo. (2800 ATK)

(Shane SPC: 6) - (Leo SPC: 7)

'My turn.' Leo stated as he added a new card to his hand.

'I Summon Blizzard the Far North!' Above Leo appeared the fat, white seagull. (1300 ATK)

Shane grinned, he didn't activate the Effect of SKY FIRE.

 _'I knew it, you wait for me to Synchro Summon, here I was hoping you would do that.'_ Leo thought.

'Through the Effect of Blizzard I Special Summon Zephyros the Elite!'

For a third time the Blackwing appeared on the Field this time crouching down. (1000 DEF)

'Now I Tune Level two Blizzard to Level four Zephyros!'

Leo started to chant as the rings appeared: 'Black gales lead the way, weapon infused with the power of stars! Synchro Summon! Cut a way to victory, Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight!' Out of the beam of green light leaped the bird-man wearing armor, it's metal wings shining in the sun, the wicked-looking sword in it's claws. (2400 ATK)

'I activate the Effect of SKY FIRE!' Shane cackled.

'Before you do that the Effect of Nothung activates! When it is Special Summoned my opponent takes 800 damage and one of their Monsters loses 800 Attack or Defense Points!' The black sword in the Blackwing's claw started to glow, a beam of black energy shot forth from the tip first piercing Shane's chest then looping around to strike SKY FIRE behind Leo, black lightning appeared around the monstrosity but it kept in the air. (3000- 2200 ATK)

(Shane: 2900) - (Leo: 4000)

'Still that won't stop me!' Shane laughed, another barrage of missiles dropped down all around Leo, leaving more craters in the road, one bomb landed on top of one of the warehouses the explosion took out most of the building and a forklift that was parked next to the building, flames immediately lit the sky ablaze.

One of the missiles fell straight towards Leo. 'My Black-Winged Dragon negates the damage!' Leo shouted, the mighty dragon started to fly above Leo shielding him from the bomb, part of the left wing of the dragon started to glow red. (2800- 2100 ATK)

'Should have used the Effect of SKY FIRE on my Blizzard, now I use the Effect of Black-Winged Dragon!' Leo's dragon let out a mighty roar, it became stronger while SKY FIRE became weaker once more. (Black-Winged Dragon: 2100- 2800 ATK, SKY FIRE: 2200- 1500 ATK)

'Attack!' Leo roared, the wings of Black-Winged Dragon started to shine, the dragon turned around and flew straight through SKY FIRE, sparks of electricity appeared around the war machine, then it started to smoke finally it caught fire and fell down into the harbor.

(Shane: 1600) - (Leo: 4000)

(Shane SPC: 5) - (Leo SPC: 7)

Shane looked back a shocked look on his face, black smoke rose from the water as SKY FIRE slowly sunk to the bottom.

Then suddenly he started to laugh maniacally.

'You actually did it!' Shane laughed.

'I knew you would destroy SKY FIRE! Luckily for you I am not done yet!'

Shane drew his card.

(Shane SPC: 6) - (Leo SPC: 8)

'Leo! Once per Duel when I control no Monsters I can Special Summon Dark Tuner Doom Submarine from the Graveyard.'

Leo remembered Shane discarded a card earlier in the Duel, the card surrounded by dark aura.

The water in the harbor started to ripple a dark-blue submarine submerged it had small hands, a periscope was attached to the top, a single eye peered out of it. (0 ATK)

'Now I Normal Summon Darksea Rescue.' Shane continued, next to Doom Submarine appeared a green and orange rubber boat, three men were laying in it two fiendish creatures were rowing. (0 ATK)

'Now I subtract Level nine Doom Submarine from Level one Darksea Rescue! Dark Tuning!'

The submarine changed into nine black stars, the stars shot into the rescue boat, the fiendish creatures laughed while the three men winched in pain.

'When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of the underworld will be opened to the world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Dark Flattop!'

This time big waves appeared over the water, part of the harbor flooded over washing away anything in it's path, slowly out of the water rose a blue and red aircraft carrier, a weird device was build on the back of the gigantic vehicle, sparks of black electricity came from the device. (3000 DEF)

'Due to the Effect of Darksea Rescue I get to draw a card.' Shane said and he added one to his hand.

'Now the Effect of Dark Flattop activates!' The device on the carrier started to buzz an orb of dark energy was formed above the device after a few seconds SKY FIRE appeared on the carrier. (3000 ATK)

'You can't defeat me Leo!' Shane then took another card from his hand.

'I discard Speed Spell - Half Seize to destroy Black-Winged Dragon!'

SKY FIRE leaped off the carrier, this time multiple miniguns appeared out of it's body, a storm of lead washed over Leo, Black-Winged Dragon shielded him from the bullets, however several warehouses got destroyed by the bullets.

(Shane: 1600) - (Leo: 1000)

(Shane SPC: 6) - (Leo SPC: 5)

Leo looked at the damage, several cars were penetrated by the bullets, the fronts of three warehouses were completely destroyed, small bullet holes were visible in the road.

'I have to stop you before you completely destroy the harbor, you already did enough damage.' Leo growled he drew his card.

(Shane SPC: 7) - (Leo SPC: 6)

'First I Set a Monster.' Leo said, the card briefly flashed on the Field.

'Nice try Leo, but I'll allow it, I can always use SKY FIRE's Effect to Destroy it during my turn.'

 _'Damn he didn't bite and I don't have the cards to end the Duel.'_ Leo concluded as he looked over his hand.

'In that case I Set a second card.' Leo said with a grin, again a card flashed on his Field.

'Now that one is interesting, SKY FIRE destroy it!' A rain of bullets penetrated the card, it was Leo's Call of the Haunted.

(Shane: 1600) - (Leo: 200)

'Thank you Shane, now I can play the card I really wanted to play.' Leo said as the card flashed on his Field then it disappeared.

(Shane SPC: 8) - (Leo SPC: 7)

Shane drew his card. 'I activate Threatening Roar!' Leo roared, his Trap card appeared on the Field, a loud roar rendered the air.

'Always with stalling.' Shane scoffed: 'I discard a card to destroy your mystery Monster.' Shura the Blue Flame briefly appeared before it got annihilated by a rain of bullets. (1200 DEF)

(Shane SPC: 9) - (Leo SPC: 8)

'Just give it up Leo, the moment you try to Summon anything I'll rip right through it ending the Duel.' Shane cackled.

 _'I've only got one shot at this, and I only got one card in my Deck that would do the trick.'_ Leo closed his eyes, the autopilot took over.

 _'Jack I told you many times that I don't believe in the luck but this time I'll need it, for once give the card I desperately need.'_

Leo drew his card, slowly he opened his eyes.

'Got it.' He said.

'I activate my Speed Spell - Fallen Synchron!' Leo's Spell card flashed on the Field. 'Now I Banish Monsters from my Graveyard in order to Synchro Summon! I Banish Black-Winged Dragon, Damascus and Oroshi!' Twelve stars appeared on the Field they disappeared into the sky, then a green beam descended into the harbor. 'Black gales lead the way, divine lightning scorch the lands! Synchro Summon! Descent from the heavens, Assault Blackwing - Onimaru the Divine Thunder!' Lightning surrounded the green light, slowly the beam faded and a man clad in black armor hovered above the water, his armor was equipped scythe-like wings, in his hands he held a black sword, the blade shaped like a lightning bolt. (3000 ATK)

'Fool!' Shane yelled: 'SKY FIRE destroy that Monster!'

A storm of bullets approached the Blackwing, a shield made of lightning surrounded the man protecting him from the bullets.

'Onimaru cannot be destroyed through card Effects and since it is not destroyed I do not take damage from that Effect, also you wasted your SKY FIRE's Effect.' Leo then took another card from his hand. 'I Summon Elphin the Raven.' Next to Leo appeared the monstrous Blackwing. (2200 ATK)

'I change your Dark Flattop to Attack Mode through the Effect of Elphin.' (0 ATK)

'Now Onimaru attack!' Leo bellowed, the man pointed his sword skyward, the tip got struck by lightning then lightning struck SKY FIRE first, immediately the war machine exploded, pieces crashed onto Dark Flattop then lightning struck the carrier, it broke in two and the pieces exploded knocking Shane off his D-Wheel, the black ring surrounding the Duelists disappeared, Shane fell into the water and his D-Wheel crashed against one of the containers where the D-Wheel exploded.

(Shane: 0) - (Leo: 200)

Leo stopped next to the wreck of the D-Wheel, there in the smoldering D-Wheel laid the Dark Tuner and the Dark Synchro card were intact, Leo spread the fire from the vial over the cards, black smoke erupted from the cards followed by a hellish scream and finally silence.

Leo watched over the harbor district, it was one big mess, then he saw Shane crawling out of the water as Leo approached him Shane wanted to say something but Leo kicked him into his face, Shane fell on his back unconscious quickly Leo took a pair of handcuffs, he quickly cuffed him.

'Richard, I took him down in the docks, you might want to send a repair crew, place is a mess.' Leo sighted.

'Leo, I'll send you some coordinates head there immediately.' Richard said.

'What happened?' Leo asked while he leaped back on his D-Wheel.

'It is Jack, he is fighting Miraak, Jack did win the Duel but Miraak pulled a gun on him, Jack is trying to de-escalate the situation, the Blades are heading there as we speak, you go there I will send a team to pick up Shane.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Two more Dark Synchros down but the worst is yet to come.**

 **After Miraak's death four mysterious pillars appear throughout New-York, as Jack speeds to one of the pillars to investigate he is assaulted by an all to familiar face. ''Resurrection'' coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Speed Spell - Fallen Synchron_

 _Normal Speed Spell card_

 _Activate only while you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Extra Deck. Remove from play the appropriate Tuners and non-Tuner monsters in your Graveyard, and Special Summon the selected monster. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) Remove it from play during the End Phase._

 _Note: The above card was used by Yusei the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime Episode 90, all credits goes to the writers of that episode._

* * *

 _Dark Tuner Doom Submarine_

 _Type: Machine/Dark Tuner/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 9_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 300_

 _Once per Duel, if this card is in your Graveyard and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon it in Attack Position._

 _Note: The above card was used by Greiger the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime Episode 52, all credits goes to the writers of that episode._

* * *

 _Dark Flattop (anime effect)_

 _Type: Machine/Dark Synchro/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: -8_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 3000_

1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner

 _In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a "Dark Tuner" monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card._

Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" from your Graveyard, ignoring its Summoning conditions.


	33. Resurrection

**With three Dark Synchros down and Miraak dead things are looking bright for the Blades, yet the truth is different.**

 **Before Jack gets the chance to take a breather four mysterious pillars appear, Jack races to the Underground to see where the pillars came from**

 **33\. Resurrection.**

Jack was staring in the distance, the black smoke coming from the Sector Security Facility was slowly disappearing as the firefighters tried to quell the raging flames, Richard was busy speaking to several people on different channels.

At that point Drake and his team arrived.

Drake's short black hair was dirty, he had grown quite a beard in the past few weeks, a full beard tied in a braid under his chin it already reached to his chest, his outfit consisted of a dark-blue tank top with a black-leather biker jacket over it, gray cargo pants with an utility belt holding his Deck and weapons and brand new, black, combat boots.

Don on the other hand looked way more groomed, courtesy of Nisha, his once black and wild hair was now cut short and modeled, Don secretly wants the same beard as Drake has, he already had a small beard.

Don's favorite old T-shirt was replaced by a dark-gray clean one, he wore a black jacket over the T-shirt, a necklace made of shark teeth hung around his neck, he got that one from Nisha same as the engagement ring he now carried on his right ring finger, for the rest he wore clean, black jeans with the same utility belt Drake had and he wore new, black sneakers.

Michelle had changed a lot, she cut down her once long, brown hair to shoulder-length, her hair was shaved over the right side of her head, leaving the left side of her head partially naked, she had her right ear filled with piercings and a ring through the top of her ear she had done the same thing to her left ear, she also added a nose piercing.

Her outfit consisted of black, sleeveless jumpsuit, with matching high-heeled boots for the rest she had a belt around her waist holding her Deck and throwing knives, her compound bow was now stored on her D-Wheel.

'Drake where were you?' Jack asked, he sounded worried.

'We were on our way to you, when we heard the explosion, we went there to help.' He replied, this drew Richard's attention.

'Drake, you've been there? Can you please tell me what is going on? The officers on site are not responding anymore.'

'At first they took down only the power grit for the prison, but some big guys managed to take down the communication channels, my team helped restraining most of the criminals, a large convoy is now transporting them to different locations, however ten of them managed to get away.'

Drake took a bunch of papers from the saddle bags of his D-Wheel, he handed them over to Richard.

'If these are the criminals.' Richard muttered.

'Are we in trouble?' Jack asked already knowing the answers.

'Yes.' Richard bluntly said: 'Karen: A small time criminal robbing convenience stores, Vince: The enforcer for a powerful mob boss but a pretty smart one at that, not all dumb muscle, Casimar: A violent Dark Elf arrested for a double homicide, Saida: Also going as Crimson a Vampire she conducted one of the riots when Volkihar was making his move, however she got arrested when she left dozen of people drained of their blood, Raz: A Khajiit, a fence, smuggler and Skooma dealer landed in Maximum Security after one of his buyers died of his Skooma, now here begins the real problems Sara: She always plays games with her victims, one officer died because of her, she got arrested but that was all planned she conducted a violent riot, I was the one who took her down earning me my promotion, my guess is she comes after me, Kenny: A man for drama, started out as a musical star fell from grace then took an entire group of actors hostage having everyone follow his script, Ren.' Here Richard paused.

Richard was silent for a few seconds then he continued: 'Ren is a difficult one, he was a lawyer once, now he advices criminals on how to conduct their deeds without leaving evidence at one point one of his clients got sloppy, when Ren noticed he was endangered he killed him in the end I managed to piece everything back to him except for that one murder.'

Then he looked at the remaining two papers.

'Cid and Empress as I feared.' Richard muttered: 'Cid is the one keeping the different gangs together, they all answer to him, we have nothing on the man except for one small criminal activity he gave free himself, this way he only got a few years sentence instead of the lifelong sentence he deserves and Empress, well not her real name, we don't even know her real name, we don't even know what she looks like, all we know is that Empress is not human, she always wears a full cloak and a collar and cuffs that drain her magic, she never speaks, if they manage to remove her magic cancelers well let's hope they can't do it.'

Richard put the papers on the chair of his car then he turned his attention to Leo. 'I've got an update on that Shane, my colleagues just picked him up, he was still unconcious he's going to a hospital first.' Richard looked stern, Leo knew he shouldn't have kicked Shane.

Then Richard turned to Violet: 'Are you okay?' He kindly asked, Violet nodded, she was still taken aback by the death of Zachery.

'I've seen this happen before Violet, Zachery wanted to die he simply didn't want to take his own life, he hoped you would kill him when you didn't he resorted to cyanide.'

Jack in the meantime knelt next to Miraak's body, the Dragon Priest laid on his back. 'It doesn't make sense.' Jack muttered, he wanted to remove Miraak's mask but then the body dissolved in black smoke.

'This feels wrong.' Jack stood up he started to pace around.

'Someone tricked Lucien in opening a Grand Oblivion Gate knowing all too well that would bring magic back also they must have known that would form a way for Miraak to escape.' Then he stood still gazing out in the distance. 'Miraak was working with those people as he gave away some of those Dark Synchros, when we heard that prophecy the demonic voice said the first had to die, everyone thought that was me, the first Dragonborn of this age, which is wrong I am by far not the first Dragonborn of this age, the voice referred to Miraak, but why would Miraak agree to die after he was brought back to life unless...' Jack's train of thoughts was interrupted when the ground violently shook.

'Look there!' Kailyn shouted pointing to a skyscraper in the distance, cracks appeared all over the building, then pieces broke off and finally the entire construction seem to explode as a black pillar broke through half of the building. 'The hell is that?' Richard asked nobody in particular then his pager went off.

'Jack?' Juliet asked.

'I don't know, looks like nothing I have ever seen.'

Jack looked at Ravin: 'What do you make of this?'

Ravin shrugged: 'I can't say for sure, looks Dwemer but it is unlike any Dwemer construct I have ever seen in the books.'

Jack scratched his head: 'Dwemer were extinct in the Old Age, when the world passed into the New Age all Dwemer constructs were destroyed.' Jack pointed out.

'But recreating Dwemer technology is.' Ravin replied: 'If someone knows how the Dwemer tech worked they could recreate it with modern technology.' Ravin explained.

Richard then interrupted Ravin: 'Three other pillars appeared, now we have one in the south, east, north and west.'

Jack mounted his D-Wheel: 'Richard send men to those places, see if you can do anything to help the people, Blades, return to HQ if anything happens go there and investigate, I have a gut feeling of what is going on.'

Jack started his engine: 'People promise me one thing if my feeling is right killing people will mean problems so refrain from killing!' With these instructions Jack drove off.

After almost an hour Jack reached the site where the pillar destroyed the skyscraper, the street was filled with debris and white tents covering the bodies of people, ambulance personnel were removing the dead bodies as fast as they could while others helped the people who were wounded, the moment Jack stopped he felt a slight headache, he looked at the pillar it was radiating with a powerful magic as Jack approached the pillar he started to hear a voice whispering in his head, he couldn't understand what the voice was saying as he backed away the voice became weaker.

As Jack stayed at the tower for about another hour he saw something strange, all kinds of animals and insects started to gather around the tower, sitting in front of it in organized rows, he looked around him and saw adults with children speaking to the medical staff. 'We can't help it yet miss, we have people looking into the cause of the headaches.' One of the doctors said.

'It is not only that.' Replied the woman: 'I feel an headache but my child here says he hears a voice whispering in his head.' The mother let go of her child's hand the boy walked up to the pillar and sat on the ground next to the animals.

As soon as Jack went back to his D-Wheel he opened a channel to the other Blades. 'I know what is going on with the pillars.' He said, nobody said a thing: 'That vial of chemicals Zachery stole are key here, the pillars are enchanted with magic that magic is combined with the chemical, when I approached the pillar I heard strange whispers, people on site are having headaches, young children and animals are sitting in front of the pillar like they are worshiping it.'

Then Juliet spoke up: 'Do you have any way of taking that pillar down?'

Jack shook his head: 'Not yet, I'm gonna go to the Underground I might find some answers there if four of you could go to the other pillars see if you can find out something, then the rest of you go on the street, if this is one of Miraak's plans people might get violent, quell any uprising but no harm done to the people, they can't refuse the urges those pillars give them and keep an eye out for those escapees Sector Security sends full files to all of us.'

As Jack drove off he looked back to the pillar, even more children and animals had gathered around the pillar, Jack knew he could do nothing now but it still felt bad to leave them there.

Jack didn't go that far as suddenly he heard an engine roaring just as he entered the highway, he looked back and saw something fast approaching through the sky, Jack narrowed his eyes to see what it was.

'That is impossible!' Jack cursed as the figure appeared next to him.

'You missed me?' Asked Miraak who was standing on top of his flying D-Wheel.

The two Dragonborn stared at each other, Jack had let the communication channel open, he pressed a button so that others could hear him.

'You're supposed to be dead Miraak, I saw your body.' Jack sounded calm.

'And dead I was.' Miraak replied: 'That Vampire did a real number on me, but that temporary death was a good price to pay for immortality.'

Miraak took his Deck from his Deck holder, Jack saw a black aura radiating from it.

'So that's it then? You really are a pawn?' Jack said with a sneer, Miraak said nothing.

'Miraak I know you were brought back by a third party they needed you to die for that demon you were talking with, I figured you would never fall for that you only agreed to dying if you had a way back.'

Miraak chuckled: 'A little insurance, after all death is a nice price to pay if it means immortality.'

Jack looked at the screen on his D-Wheel he saw everybody had got the conversation.

'So wanna tell me what kind of deal you made?' Jack asked.

Miraak simply laughed: 'I could tell you, you're about to die anyway, but the others of your accursed Blades had got this conversation, I'd rather have them swimming in the deep.' Miraak pressed a button on his Duel Disk, suddenly Jack's screen turned off. 'Now we can have some privacy.' The Dragon Pries said with a grin.

At that point Jack took a sharp right into a tunnel, as he looked behind him he saw Miraak behind him, his D-Wheel slowly transformed into the form of a motorcycle the Dragon Born caught up to Jack.

'Nice try Jack, trying to loose me in a tunnel.' Miraak said with a sneer.

'Now Jack, last time we Dueled on a grand stage, you won that fight but now it is time for my revenge!'

(Miraak: 8000) - (Jack: 8000)

(Miraak SPC: 0) - (Jack SPC: 0)

'Miraak, are those pillars your doing?' Jack bluntly asked, Miraak simply snickered as he drew his cards.

'I think you already have guessed.' The Dragon Priest replied.

'So they are brainwashing towers.' Jack confirmed his suspicion.

'Yes they are.' Said the Dragon Priest.

'I can imagine that in the first four hours Unaware children and animals are attracted to the pillars, in the two hours after that the Aware children and Unaware adults will be attracted to the pillars, then by the sixth hour those with a violent nature will start to riot and chaos will fill the streets, by the eighth hour everyone except those who are gifted with magic will be fully affected by the pillars and in the four hours that remain even the gifted ones will succumb one by one, then once twenty-four hours have passed nobody will have a free will left.' The Dragon Priest explained.

'Why do you want to control America?' Jack asked, Miraak replied with a chuckle.

'First of all I don't want it, I am merely assisting someone who works toward that goal, of course helping them is beneficial to me, and second who says it only covers America? Once these pillars are linked to the satellites the entire world can be controlled!'

Both Miraak and Jack drew their opening hands.

'The fate of the world is riding on this Duel, literally.' Jack sighted.

'Now Jack, let the slaughter begin!' Miraak laughed, he took a card from his hand. 'I Summon Infernity Necromancer.' Next to Miraak's D-Wheel appeared the skeleton dressed in purple robes, his silver hair flowed in the wind. (0 ATK)

'When Necromancer is Normal Summoned it is changed to Defense Mode.' Miraak said, the skeleton knelt down and crossed its arms. (2000 DEF)

'Next I Set two cards and end my turn.' Miraak continued, two cards briefly appeared in front of his D-Wheel then they disappeared.

(Miraak SPC: 1) - (Jack SPC: 1)

'Miraak your tricks are getting predictable, you seek to dump Destroyer and Archer into your Graveyard then revive them through the Effect of Necromancer, this should be an easy victory, but I doubt it truly will be.' Jack muttered to himself as he drew his card.

'I Summon Junk Blader!' The warrior holding the red sword aloft appeared running next to Jack's D-Wheel. (1800 ATK)

'Next I Set one card.' Jack stated, briefly a reversed card appeared before his D-Wheel, at that point they exited the tunnel, Jack left the main road, Miraak followed him, what followed was a long straight road with many tunnels along the road. 'I end my turn.'

(Miraak SPC: 2) - (Jack SPC: 2)

'My turn!' Miraak said, he drew his card.

'I activate my Trap card, Limit Impulse!' One of Miraak's Set cards appeared. 'I discard my Infernity Beast and Infernity Destroyer to my Graveyard.' Miraak said as he took the cards from his hand and discarded them. 'Now that I have discarded two cards, two Soul Tokens are Special Summoned.' Next to Miraak's D-Wheel appeared two small balls made of silver, swirling mist with two glowing yellow eyes in the middle. (0 DEF x2)

'Now I Set one card.' Miraak continued, he played the last card from his hand it briefly appeared on the Field.

'Now that my hand is empty I use the Effect of Necromancer to Special Summon Infernity Destroyer!' A black portal opened up in mid-air and the demonic Infernity destroyer dropped out of it. (2300 ATK)

'Destroyer attacks Junk Blader!' Miraak commanded.

'I activate my Trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!' Jack replied, his Trap card opened up and the scarecrow made of junk blocked Infernity Destroyer then the Trap card disappeared again.

'So we're stalling now?' Miraak said with a chuckle: 'I shall end my turn.'

(Miraak SPC: 3) - (Jack SPC: 3)

Jack quietly drew his card. 'I hoped you would Summon Destroyer.' Jack calmly spoke: 'Now that you control a high-level Monster I can Special Summon Junk Giant!' The monstrosity that was a battle robot with it's round body and drills on it's back appeared behind Jack. (2000 ATK)

'Now, Miraak I Summon Junk Changer!' Next to Jack appeared the smaller Tuner with the cylinder-like body. (1500 ATK)

'I use the Effect of Changer to decrease the Level of Giant by one.' The red circular eye in the middle of Changer's body started to glow then Giant also slowed briefly. 'Now I Tune my Level three Junk Changer to my now Level five Junk Giant!' Changer changed into three rings, Junk Giant flew through them then a beam of green light shot through them.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, soul of the ancient dragon reborn! Synchro Summon! Shine, Stardust Dragon!'

With a loud roar the majestic Stardust Dragon appeared flying above Jack. (2500 ATK)

'Next I activate my Spell card, Speed Spell - Defense Buster!' The Spell card briefly flashed on the Field. 'I change Necromancer to Attack Mode.' The skeleton slowly stood up looking confused. (0 ATK)

'Stardust Dragon attacks Infernity destroyer! Shooting Sonic!' The blast of Stardust Dragon send Destroyer flying against the tunnel wall, there the creature scattered.

'Junk Blader attack the Necromancer!' The red sword made short work of Miraak's Monster.

(Miraak: 6000) - (Jack: 8000)

(Miraak SPC: 2) - (Jack SPC: 3)

The two Duelists exited one of the many smaller tunnels along the route, then they entered one large tunnel, Jack knew this was the last large tunnel along the road and Jack knew he had to beat Miraak before they exited this tunnel or else Miraak would probably go airborne leading Jack into a dangerous chase throughout the city.

'Thanks for the damage Jack! I now activate my Trap card Doom Accelerator!' A Trap card flashed onto the Field.

'Now I gain one Speed Counter for every 300 damage I just took that means six!' Miraak accelerated flames came out of his exhaust as he sped forward.

(Miraak SPC: 9) - (Jack SPC: 4)

Miraak drew his card.

'I activate Speed Spell - Shift Down!' Miraak said, the flames from his exhaust quickly disappeared as his Speed Counters decreased.

(Miraak SPC: 3) - (Jack SPC: 4)

'I shall Set this card.' He stated a vertical placed card briefly appeared on the Field. 'Then I Normal Summon Infernity Beetle!'

A black beetle with huge antlers appeared flying above Miraak. (1200 ATK)

'My hand is empty so I Release Infernity Beetle and I Special Summon two from my Deck!' The small insect briefly started to glow then a second one separated from the first one. (1200 ATK)

(Miraak SPC: 4) - (Jack SPC: 5)

Jack quickly drew his card and added it to his hand.

'Time to take out those Beetles, Stardust Dragon!' The Signer Dragon unleashed it's mighty blast.

'You are not the only one who can negate an attack!' Miraak said, his hidden Negate Attack spun open, a shield appeared before the insect protecting it from the blast.

'In that case I change Junk Blader to Defense Mode and end my turn.' Jack stated, the warrior knelt down on one leg and held the red sword in front of his body holding the blade with his other hand. (1000 DEF)

(Miraak SPC: 5) - (Jack SPC: 6)

As Miraak wanted to draw his card Jack saw a black mist coming from his fingertips entering the Deck Slot, when Miraak took the top card from his Deck out the card was surrounded by the same black mist, Jack knew what was coming next.

'I activate Jar of Greed!' The last Trap card Miraak had on the Field appeared, a brown jar appeared, Miraak drew his card and the jar shattered.

'Now I Release my two Infernity Beetle!' Two gigantic hands snatched the insects out of the air. 'Advance Summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand!'

Then appeared the owner of the giant hands, a black creature without a head, it had small arms where the hand were attached to, it also had small legs and gigantic feet, horns where it's shoulders should have been and two horns where it's head was supposed to be, a purple substance was wrapped around it's body. (0 ATK)

'When Nightmare Hand is Summoned I can Special Summon a Level two Monster from my hand.' Miraak took the last card from his hand. 'I Special Summon Infernity Dwarf!' In front of Miraak's D-Wheel appeared a small, fat man with a full beard, ragged and pointed hat, clothes that a blacksmith would wear and it held a flaming double-bladed axe in his hands. (800 ATK)

'I subtract Level ten Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand from Level two Infernity Dwarf, Dark Tuning!'

Nightmare Hand changed into ten black orbs, they shot into the body of the dwarf, the Monster fell on the ground screaming and squirming, two orbs of light appeared in the dwarf's body they disappeared together with two of the black orbs until only eight remained, then black energy shot out of the eyes, nose, mouth and ears of the dwarf.

'Dragon of darkness, arise to serve your ancient lord, the eyes of death gazing upon this light-less world! Dark Synchro answer my call and come down! One Hundred-Eyed Dragon!'

Miraak chanted, suddenly the tunnel filled with darkness, Jack heard a loud roar then a lot of purple eyes appeared in the darkness behind slowly the rest of the dragon appeared, it was a black dragon with long limbs, it's arms and legs ended in sharp claws, on it's back the dragon had large, membraned wings, on the elbows, shoulders and top of the dragon's head grew horns. (3000 ATK)

Around Jack and Miraak appeared the black circle.

'Hundred-Eyed Dragon! Attack Junk Blader, Infinity Sight Stream!'

The purple eyes of the dragon started to glow, then countless beams of purple light shot out of the eyes homing in on Jack's Monster. 'I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!' Jack started to panic as his Trap card didn't appear, the purple beams shot through Junk Blader, then the beams homed in on Jack, as the beams shot through Jack's stomach and shoulders an intense pain filled his body, when Jack came to his senses his mouth was open and he was drooling, Jack couldn't remember if he had screamed or not.

(Miraak: 6000) - (Jack: 6000)

(Miraak SPC: 5) - (Jack SPC: 4)

'You're not done yet Jack!' Miraak roared as another beam shot through Jack's head, the pain in his head was so intense that he only saw a bright, white light, slowly the light faded and Jack was gasping for breath.

(Miraak: 6000) - (Jack: 4400)

(Miraak SPC: 5) - (Jack SPC: 3)

'This is nothing more then torture.' Jack whispered as he slowly gathered himself.

'What is this Monster? This thing is more evil than the Dark Synchro Errol used.'

Miraak let out a low-pitched laughter. 'That Dark Synchro, together with the two that your friends defeated were minor Dark Synchros, weaker like the people who wielded them, the once who were not chosen like I was and that power reflects my dragon's Effect, it takes the Effects of all the Dark Monsters in my Graveyard, you couldn't activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow because of Infernity Beast prevents the use of Trap cards during the Battle Phase, thanks to Infernity Dwarf it got a Piercing Effect and Destroyer made you lose more Life Points.'

(Miraak SPC: 6) - (Jack SPC: 4)

'I must... beat you!' Jack spoke he closed his eyes, in his mind he called out for Majestic Dragon, but all he saw in his mind was Miraak's darkness, when Jack opened his eyes he heard Miraak laughing.

'You were hoping for an easy victory?' Miraak taunting: 'When my Dark Synchro is on the Field your light won't reach you.'

Jack drew his card. 'There are more ways to deal with your Monster Miraak.' He growled.

'First I shall activate Speed Spell - Angel Baton.' Jack drew two cards then he immediately discarded Attack Gainer.

'Next Speed Spell - Speed Energy!' A second Spell card flashed onto the Field. 'This increases the Attack of Stardust Dragon by 200 points for each Speed Counter I have.' Jack explained, Stardust Dragon let out a roar as his power increased. (2500- 3300 ATK)

'Stardust Dragon take down that dragon! Shooting Sonic!' Jack roared, Stardust Dragon halted in mid-air now hovering behind Jack, the many eyes of Hundred-Eyed Dragon all gazed upon Stardust Dragon, the Signer Dragon looked back unfazed, it all went silent around Jack and Miraak, the air filled with tension, the two dragons stared at each other for at least a minute then Stardust Dragon unleashed it's most powerful blast, Miraak's Dragon tried to block it but he was send flying backwards, then Stardust Dragon charged in both dragons were now locked in close-combat, they snarled, clawed and bit at each other, in the end Stardust Dragon managed to get the upper hand with an angry roar Hundred-Eyed Dragon broke through the wall of the tunnel and fell to it's doom on the road below.

(Miraak: 5700) - (Jack: 4400)

The moment One Hundred-Eyed Dragon disappeared the black ring disappeared as well, as Jack and Miraak exited the tunnel Jack looked back only to see Miraak completely calm.

'You destroyed my Dark Synchro, that means I can add this to my hand.' Miraak broke the silence, a card slipped from his Deck it was completely covered in black, swirling mist.

'I Set this card.' Jack stated as his facedown card briefly appeared on the Field. 'And end my turn.'

(Miraak SPC: 7) - (Jack SPC: 5)

'Draw.' Miraak said as he drew his card, Jack looked at the sky, dark clouds were gathering, Miraak suddenly accelerated he passed Jack then turned his D-Wheel around so he was driving backwards.

'I release my two Soul Tokens.' Pillars made of black light swallowed the two Tokens, the two pillars disappeared, in mid-air was now floating a gigantic rock shaped like a human heart, a purple fog spread from the heart with every beat, Jack's mouth fell open, then he felt a throbbing in his arm, as his Signer Mark appeared, unknown to Jack the same thing happened to the other Signers, then a purple wall quickly started to spread destroying everything in it's path, people who stood between the lines instantly disappeared their souls which were clearly visible to Jack were sucked into the heart, Jack could here the screams of the people.

Miraak showed his arm to Jack a purple light shone through his robes, showing a man-shaped figure.

'Impossible.' Jack stammered.

Then the screen on Jack's D-Wheel turned on it was Richard.

'Jack, what is going on? It is complete chaos out here, a purple wall just appeared out of nowhere, I get reports of people disappearing!' For the first time Richard was panicking.

'Stay clear of that purple wall, only those with a Signer Mark are safe, my Blades will know what to do! Just start evacuating, New-York is gonna be turned into a battleground!'

Then the connection broke, Jack looked down on New-York from the road, the lines had formed the same symbol that was on Miraak's arm.

Suddenly Miraak accelerated.

'The dead and the living, when meeting at point zero...' Miraak passed Jack from the side, for a brief second their eyes met, in that one second Jack saw only hatred: '...Death surpasses life...' Miraak turned his D-Wheel around now closely driving behind Jack: '...Be reborn darkness...'

The heart in the sky shattered as a pillar of darkness shot down from it, out of the pillars appeared two gigantic arms, crushing two apartments, a terribly loud howl rendered the air as a demonic creature broke through the ground erasing an entire block of houses, it was a man-shaped creature without a head, the body was rounded off where the neck was supposed to start the arms were attached to the top of the body without clear shoulders separating the body and arms several glowing, blue lines decorated the demon. (3000 ATK)

'… Earthbound God Ccapac Apu!' Miraak yelled.

Jack stared at the creature that tore down the block of houses, even now more souls of people were drawn to the massive creature, the silence was broken by Miraak's laughter.

'Magnificent isn't it?' The Dragon Priest spoke, looking at the shock on Jack's face.

'How? The Earthbound Gods were destroyed by the Signers about thirty years ago!' Jack managed to say through his fear.

'Not destroyed Dovahkiin, the Signers had no magic during that time, they could merely put them back into a slumber that lasted until the next one woke them up again, it was child's play for my partner in this to wake those Earthbound Gods.' Miraak replied.

'Now Jack, let's see if you can survive the onslaught! Eternal Torment!'

The Earthbound God moved it's gigantic hand towards Jack.

'I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!' Jack roared, his Trap card opened up but the hand of Ccapac Apu simply pushed it aside.

'My Earthbound God can attack directly even if you control Monsters and Spell and Trap cards don't affect it.' Miraak laughed.

The giant's hand crashed down on Jack shattering the road, when the creature pulled it's hand back Jack was still driving he had a shield surrounding him.

'Spirit Force?' Miraak scoffed.

'Indeed that Trap does not affect your Earthbound God, I took no Battle Damage and I get to add a Tuner to my hand.' Jack retrieved Attack Gainer from his Graveyard.

'Impressive.' Miraak said: 'To think you would be able to survive my Earthbound God.' The Dragon Priest took a card from his hand.

'I activate another Shift Down.' The Spell card flashed on the Field, Miraak slowed down quite a lot then he drew two cards. 'I Set these two.' The two cards Miraak just got flashed onto the Field for a few seconds.

'I end my turn.'

(Miraak SPC: 2) - (Jack SPC: 6)

Jack was panicking, quickly he drew his card.

'I activate Speed Spell - Silver Contrail!'

Stardust Dragon roared as it's attack power increased. (2500- 3500 ATK)

'Destroy Ccapac Apu! Shooting Sonic!'

Stardust Dragon flew up to face the Earthbound God, the blast passed through the Earthbound God and hit Miraak nearly knocking him off his D-Wheel.

(Miraak: 2200) - (Jack: 4400)

(Miraak SPC: 0) - (Jack SPC: 6)

'Nice try Jack, but Earthbound Gods cannot be attacked, instead the attack became a direct attack, however that was in vein, I activate my Trap card!' One of Miraak's cards opened up. 'Damage Vaccine Omega Max! This card increase my Life Points by the total amount of damage I just took.' A bright light surrounded Miraak for a few seconds.

(Miraak: 5700) - (Jack: 4400)

'I Set a card and end my turn.' Jack quickly said, the card appeared on the Field for a few seconds.

(Miraak SPC: 1) - (Jack SPC: 7)

'Ccapac Apu take down that Stardust Dragon Eternal Torment!'

The giant hands grabbed Stardust Dragon out of the sky then the Earthbound God crushed the Dragon.

'Now you take damage equal to the attack of your destroyed Monster! Eternal Punisher!' Miraak roared, Ccapac Apu created a ball made of purple energy and shot it at Jack, the Dragonborn had great difficulty keeping his D-Wheel straight as more of the road crumbled behind the Duelists.

(Miraak: 5700) - (Jack: 1400)

(Miraak SPC: 1) - (Jack SPC: 5)

'I Set a card.' Miraak casually continued, the card briefly flashed on the Field. 'Turn end.'

(Miraak SPC: 2) - (Jack SPC: 6)

'I Summon Attack Gainer.' Jack stated, next to him appeared a man with long, red hair, he wore a purple, red and black armor. (0 ATK)

'Next I Special Summon Boost Warrior!' Jack's other red-haired Monster appeared kneeling in Defense. (200 DEF)

'I Tune my two Monsters!' The green rings appeared.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, the race for true power has begun! Synchro Summon, come forth Formula Synchron!'

Behind Jack appeared the Monster with a race car for a body. (200 ATK)

'Thanks to Attack Gainer's Effect when it is used as a Synchro Material your Ccapac Apu loses 1000 Attack!'

The Earthbound God groaned as it became weaker. (3000- 2000 ATK)

'Next I activate Stardust Flash!' Jack continued, his Trap card spun around and with a roar Stardust Dragon reappeared. (2500 ATK)

Jack closed his eyes, his mind calmed down he entered the calm, white realm that was Clear Mind but something was wrong Jack saw spheres of darkness slowly entering, he opened his eyes as panic entered his thoughts, his D-Wheel accelerated, suddenly Jack lost control of the steer, he leaped off disconnecting his Duel Disk, the D-Wheel crashed through the safety barrier of the road falling all the way down to the road below them where it exploded, Jack himself hit the road pretty hard he rolled a few times to reduce the damage, he stopped when he laid on his back, he was breathing hard.

(Miraak: 5700) - (Jack: X)

Jack's hands were shaking he sat up straight then took his Deck and looked at the five top cards they were: Speed Spell - Power Baton, Stardust Re-Spark, Debris Dragon, Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior.

'Two Tuners, those were enough to end the Duel, Dammit!' Jack cursed then Miraak stopped next to Jack he dismounted his D-Wheel which changed back into the hover mode.

'It wouldn't have been enough.' Miraak spoke he removed his two remaining Trap cards and showed them.

'The moment you would have Summoned your Shooting Star Dragon I would have activated Skill Drain, so the Effects of your Dragon would have been negated, then I would have activated this Trap card, Earthbound Release, by Tributing my Ccapac Apu I would have destroyed your Shooting Star Dragon and since it's Effects were negated you could not negate my Earthbound Release, then you would have taken the attack points of your Monster as damage, which would be 3300, losing you the Duel.'

Jack felt his limbs go numb as he realized what Miraak was saying, he fell back down on his back Miraak was looming over him, in the distance Ccapac Apu and the lines it created disappeared.

'You're lucky you lost control of your D-Wheel, the soul of the loser of a Duel where an Earthbound God is involved gets sacrificed to the Earthbound Gods, since the Duel didn't end with any Life Points reaching zero you get to fight another day.' Miraak spoke then he jumped on his D-Wheel and quickly flew off.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **New-York is in a state of panic after Ccapac Apu surfaced, countless souls are already taken by the Earthbound God and many houses were destroyed, Jack suffers from his near-death experience, however riots started to form as Leo goes to quell the riots he is confronted by a Sea Elf.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Speed Spell - Defense Buster_

 _Normal Speed Spell card_

 _Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 Defense Position monster on the field, and change it to face-up Attack Position._

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Silver Contrails_

 _Normal Speed Spell card_

 _Activate while you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 WIND monster you control. Increase its ATK by 1000 during the Battle Phase of this turn._

 _Note: The above 2 cards were used by Yusei the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime on several occasions, all credits goes to the writers of those episodes._

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Speed Energy_

 _Normal Speed Spell card_

 _Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. It gains 200 ATK for each Speed Counter you have until the End Phase._

 _Note: The above card was used by several Duelists during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime, all credits goes to the writers of those episodes._

* * *

 _Doom Accelerator_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _Activate only if you would take Battle Damage from an opponent's monster's attack. During damage calculation, you do not lose Speed Counters, and gain 1 Speed Counter for each multiple of 500 damage you took._

 _Note: The above card was used by Hunter Pace during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime Episode 17, all credits goes to the writer of that episode._

* * *

 _Earthbound Release_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _Activate only when a Level 6 or higher monster is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field. Tribute 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster. Destroy all monsters your opponent controls, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monsters._

 _Note: The above card was used by Carly during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime Episode 59, all credits goes to the writer of that episode._

* * *

 _Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand_

 _Type: Warrior/Dark Tuner/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 10_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower DARK monster from your hand or Graveyard._

 _Note: The above card was used by Kalin during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime on several occasions, all credits goes to the writers of those episodes._

* * *

 _One Hundred-Eyed Dragon (Hundred Eyes Dragon, anime effect)_

 _Type: Dragon/Dark Synchro/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: -8_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner_

 _In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a "Dark Tuner" monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card._

 _This card gains the effect(s) of all DARK monsters in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 card from your Deck and add it to your hand._

* * *

 _Earthbound God Ccapac Apu (Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, anime)_

 _Type: Fiend/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 10_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound God" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._


	34. By Land and By Sea

**The Dark Signers finally reveal themselves with Miraak being the first one, Miraak who was resurrected by Ccapac Apu caught up to Jack and left the Dragonborn defeated.**

 **Now it is up to the other Signers to find other Dark Signers and to put a stop to the escaped criminals.**

 **34\. By land and by sea.**

The Signers were standing around Jack a doctor was examining him.

'Your friend seems to be okay.' He said then he helped Jack up.

'You might be sore tomorrow, take some painkillers, just the regular ones.' Jack nodded then shook the doctor's hand.

As the ambulance drove off Leo came back with a few pieces of Jack's D-Wheel that didn't fell down to the road below them.

'I got lucky.' Jack whispered, then he slammed his fist against the safety rail.

'Jack you need to talk about it, we will help you through.' Juliet kindly spoke, Jack shook his head.

'It's the Earthbound Gods, they were merely put to sleep by the last group of Signers now they have access to magic, their power is beyond what Yusei and the other Signers faced.' Jack paused for a second as he took a deep breath: 'I could have stopped Miraak but Clear Mind didn't work, his darkness surrounded me completely I lost control of the D-Wheel, the only reason I am still alive is that there was no winner so Miraak couldn't take my life.'

Suddenly a black van stopped, Bruce stepped out.

'I came as soon as I heard the news are you okay Jack?'

Jack sighted: 'Physically I'm fine.' He replied.

'My D-Wheel is trashed though.' Jack showed Bruce the few pieces that were left.

'Crashed down the road?' Bruce muttered as he saw the broken safety barrier. 'I'm sorry Jack but we don't have a spare D-Wheel at the moment, it would take at least a week to order a custom new one.' Bruce said while he scratched his head.

'We have less than twenty hours, in about two hours people will start to show signs of violence, there will be full-blown riots through the city.' Jack said, as he told them what Miraak told him about the towers.

At that point a Sector Security car stopped and Richard stepped out.

'I've heard what happened over the comms, Jack I need confirmation how many people were killed in this attack?'

Again Jack shook his head: 'I can't tell, I only know that the Earthbound God drew a ling throughout a few blocks, everyone near that line who was not a Signer, not near a Signer or involved in the Duel got absorbed by Ccapac Apu.'

Richard clenched his fist he looked down to his feet. 'We're talking hundreds of people here, older people, men, women, children.' When he looked back up his eyes showed determination: 'Jack you come with me.' Jack looked surprised. 'I know you got a trauma from your loss, but you have to get back into the saddle if you don't you'll never Duel again, we need you now Jack.' Richard grabbed Jack by his shoulder and started to direct him toward the car. 'You tell me where to go and I'll drive you there.'

Jack stopped walking: 'Leo.' He then said.

'I was gonna check out the Underground to see if I could find anything about the towers, now we know what they do, I want you to take lead for now Leo, send four Duelists to deal with the towers, the rest of you stay in contact with Leo and prepare for the riots, if you run into Miraak warn me and evade him at all costs, if you run into a Dark Signer try to hold out until a Signer gets there to take over the Duel.'

'Jack what are you going to do?' Leo asked.

'There are still the escapees I'm gonna find one try to get any information on the whereabouts of either Cid or that Empress, Richard you got any leads?' Jack looked at the Captain.

'Maybe, people reported Khajiit high on Skooma, description matched Raz.' Richard replied.

'Good, that is a solid lead.' Jack said as he walked up to the car Richard turned his attention to Leo and Juliet. 'I'll make sure he'll Duel Raz, it should be a simple Duel trying to win his confidence back.' The Captain whispered, then a shriek sounded through the air, everyone attention was drawn toward the higher placed road across of them.

There were eight figures standing on the road, the figure on front was a young woman, she had pink hair she wore a sleeveless jacket, they could clearly see a dragon tattoo on her right arm.

Behind the pink-haired woman stood a bald man wearing a gray prison jumpsuit with the sleeves torn off, he towered above the woman, the man flexed his massive muscles.

Left of the bald man stood a red-eyed Dark Elf with long, black hair, he wore simple black robes, next to the Dark Elf stood someone completely covered by some robes and a hood, from the build of the figure they could it was a woman, her glowing Vampire eyes were glowing from under the hood.

Then right of the bald man stood a Khajiit with black and gray fur, he was still wearing his prison outfit, next to the Khajiit stood another woman, wearing a black, skintight cat-suit, she had silver hair and the top half of her face was covered with a white mask, Richard's eyes were fixated on her, the girl was looking back at him, she was smiling.

Then left of the pink-haired girl stood a man clad in black, monk-robes and matching hood, he wore a broken white mask, he held a red rose in his left hand, and to the right of the pink-haired girl stood a well groomed man, wearing a black suit with a tie he held a brown-leather briefcase in his left hand.

Jack looked at Richard who was staring at the woman. 'Sara.' He growled.

'I'm happy to see you too Mr. Captain!' She cheerfully said.

Then a ninth figure approached, an old man by the looks of it, he was walking with a fancy-looking cane.

'So are you the leader of the Blades Jack?' The man spoke, though he was old his voice sounded clear and stern, he was leaning on his cane his eyes on Jack.

'And you are Cid I assume?' Jack replied.

'I am indeed.' Replied the old man.

Jack looked at his friends, they were ready to attack, Jack shook his head, Cid smiled: 'It seems they respect you.'

'Raz.' Cid then spoke: 'You had an appointment?'

The Khajiit looked up. 'This one does indeed, the best batch of Skooma will soon be on the streets!' He bellowed.

'Then go.' Cid said, the Khajiit slowly backed away from the group then he mounted a D-Wheel and drove off.

'Mr. Captain!' The woman called Sara then spoke: 'I have something big in mind, but I need to prepare!' She then turned around without waiting for Cid she leaped on her D-Wheel and drove off as well.

'Kids these days always busy.' The old man sighted.

'What do you want Cid?' Jack asked.

'I want answers my dear boy, I will explain to you, if you manage to find me that is.' He replied.

'Answer us this at least where is Empress?' Richard said with a demanding tone.

'I am right here.' A voice came from behind, they all turned their heads, there stood a figure hidden in some robes and a hood, the cuffs and collar that held her magic under control were glowing. 'I could give you my real name.' She then spoke: 'But that would be too difficult for you, roughly translated it is Kena, but you can call me Empress.' She made a bow.

'Stop the act Kena.' Richard snapped.

'Amusing.' Replied the Daedra: 'Yes now you still hold power over me, but once I get rid of those accursed cuffs your lives are done for.' She crossed her arms then looked at the bunch of escapees.

'My children, remember what I have promised you depending on your success or failure, keep that in mind.' She calmly spoke, but they could all hear the threat in her voice. 'Now scatter my children and sow chaos!' With these words Kena disappeared, Cid stepped into a black limousine the muscular, bald man stepped behind the steering wheel, the other escapees all mounted their D-Wheels and scattered in different directions.

The moment the escaped criminals scattered Leo jumped on his D-Wheel.

'I'm going after them first, then I'll go into the city take care of the riots, you take care of Jack!' He roared.

As Leo entered the highway he saw the limousine two cars were driving in front of the limousine, two Duelists were accompanying it as well one of them was Sara the second was the Vampire girl, the Vampire took the first exit, Leo ignored her, Sara looked over her shoulder, she slowed down, Leo accelerated a bit, the two drove next to each other, Leo saw the madness in Sara's eyes, the woman tried to kick him Leo hit his brakes Sara's kick missed then Leo hit the back of her D-Wheel with the front of his, Sara spun out of control, Leo saw her taking one of the exits, slowly he started to catch up to the limousine then the two cars fell back they blocked the road, Leo could barely hit the brakes on time, quickly the limousine disappeared then another D-Wheel appeared from behind, it was a weird one to say the least, it was shaped like a boat, it had four small wheels which could retract into the frame, the Duel Disk which was integrated in the D-Wheel, on top of the monstrosity sat a female Elf, she looked like she was around her twenties in fact she was much older, she had shoulder-length, white hair, her pointed ears were visible through her hair, her skin was pale and colorless, her eyes were milky-white, Unaware people would see a blind albino.

She wore a black cat-suit with her zipper half open, she wore matching gloves and high-heeled boots.

'Wait I know you.' Leo said in surprise: 'You're Zelysy, from the Dueling League.'

The woman nodded.

'You still recognize me even after what happened to me.' She said with a kind voice.

'So you were Affected when the magic returned, must have been a shock.'

Zelysy shook her head. 'Not really, it was quite revealing actually, I was always drawn to the sea or anything water related, now I know why.' Zelysy said.

'About that, I can see you're an Elf, but I have never seen one like you before.' Leo said, he made sure he sounded respectful.

'I awakened as a Maormer or a Sea Elf how most people call us.'

'Zelysy.' Leo said, he was all serious now.

'You knew who was in that limousine?'

Zelysy nodded.

'Yes, I got hired to make sure the limousine could escape, my contractors told me chancer were big I got to face you, a thing I always wanted, I never got the chance because you left the Dueling League.' She said there was some anger in her voice.

'Zelysy, the Dueling League was not my thing, I've joined the League so I could figure out what I wanted, you knew I didn't stay.'

Zelysy sighted, she took a weird looking device that was stored behind her saddle, it was a industrial magnet with a display on it and a mean-looking drill at the bottom.

'Leo, you will Duel me now!' Zelysy threw the device at Leo's D-Wheel, the drill activated and drilled through the frame of Leo's D-Wheel the magnet made sure the device stayed attached, the display turned on, it showed ''8000''.

'Leo, you might have guessed that this device is a bomb, not strong enough to kill you but strong enough to land you in the hospital.' She then pressed a button, Leo's Duel Disk activated.

'Duel mode on, auto-pilot standby.'

Speed World flashed on the screen, Zelysy accelerated she took the exit.

'Don't fall behind Leo or else the bomb explodes!' She yelled, Leo started to pursuit her, they drove behind each other for a minute or two then they entered the city, this was the part where Ccapac Apu had it's rampage, the entire block was leveled cars were parked everywhere half of the street was flooded as several water pipes were destroyed.

(Leo: 8000) - (Zelysy: 8000)

(Leo SPC: 0) - (Zelysy SPC: 0)

'I have seen your Duels Zelysy, you were always something.' Leo said a hint of nervousness in his voice.

'This is the first time I have seen you nervous Leo, and you have all the reasons to be.' Zelysy replied with a chuckle.

They got at the first turn Leo quickly took it. 'Seems the first move is mine.' He said as he looked at his opening hand.

'I Summon Fane the Steel Chain.' Running besides Leo appeared the ninja bird-man. (500 ATK)

'Now I can Special Summon Bora the Spear!' Flying along the other side of Leo appeared the bird-man holding the drill in it's hands. (1700 ATK)

'That ends my turn.' Leo stated.

(Leo SPC: 1) - (Zelysy SPC: 1)

'My turn Leo, you ready?' Zelysy asked with a sneer in her voice, Leo prepared himself for the worst, his opponent drew her card.

'First I shall activate Speed Spell - Overboost!' Zelysy accelerated she passed some of the cars that were abandoned in the middle of the road, Leo couldn't follow her, instead he drove his D-Wheel onto a higher placed road using one of the cars as a makeshift ramp.

(Leo SPC: 1) - (Zelysy SPC: 5)

'Next I send my White Moray from my hand to the Graveyard so I can Special Summon White Stingray!' In the water circling Zelysy appeared a white manta ray. (1400 ATK)

'Next I activate Speed Spell - Vision Wind!' Zelysy continued a Spell card flashed on the Field. 'I Special Summon the White Moray I just discarded!'

A new Monster appeared circling in the water this one was a white moray eel. (600 ATK)

'The Effect of White Moray treats it as a Tuner when Special Summoned from the Graveyard.' Zelysy explained, she punched her fist in the air, White Moray changed into two rings then White Stingray swum through them then a green light shot through the rings.

'Kind soul of the sea arise from the depths and let your pure aura guide my victory! Synchro Summon, arise! White Aura Dolphin!'

Leo saw the water around Zelysy ripple, suddenly a white dolphin leaped out of the water, it's white aura gave Leo a warm feeling. (2400 ATK)

'I've watched many of your Duels Zelysy, yet those Monsters I have not seen before.' Leo said.

Zelysy let out a laugh. 'This is my personal Deck Leo, the Deck I use in the league is a Deck is build to show off, you know how the crowd wants a show, well this Deck is the opposite of that, this Deck is build to win I kept this for opponents I deemed worthy.' Zelysy replied.

'So how many people have lost to this Deck?' Leo asked.

Zelysy laughed: 'Nobody yet, the only opponent I deemed worthy of facing this Deck was you Leo.'

This took Leo off guard, Zelysy noticed.

'You must know I was pretty disappointed when you quit the league, so when I got the chance to face you, I grasped it with both hands.'

Zelysy's expression changed back to serious.

'I use the Effect of White Aura Dolphin!' Leo watched in surprise as his Bora started to glow.

'I can halve the attack of one Monster my opponent controls.' The light slowly faded and Bora was now resting on his spear. (1700- 850 ATK)

'Now attack my dolphin!' The dolphin leaped out of the water then knocked the Blackwing into the water and dragged it under.

(Leo: 6450) - (Zelysy: 8000)

(Leo SPC: 0) - (Zelysy SPC: 5)

'Zelysy, you were forced into this Duel like you forced me in this Duel.' Leo said as his eye glanced over the bomb that was drilled stuck in his D-Wheel.

'How did you...' She shouted then stopped: 'No.' She then said as she quickly recovered herself: 'I was not forced into this, like I said I wanted a chance to Duel you, that chance came on my path so I took it.' She said.

Leo knew enough. 'Let me guess, some guy wearing robes with leather armor over it and a mask gave you this opportunity?'

The confused look on Zelysy's face told Leo enough, she had never seen Miraak.

'Who was it Zelysy? This is important!' Leo shouted.

'There were two okay!' Zelysy snapped.

'They both wore robes and hoods, I couldn't see their faces, only one of them spoke that one was a man, I don't know what the other one's gender was that one never spoke and it was impossible to see through the robes!'

'What did they promise you?' Leo asked.

'The only thing they wanted was for me to plant the bomb and win the Duel, the reward would be power, but I don't feel like joining a cult, Dueling you is the reward.

Leo pressed a button on his D-Wheel.

'Blades, this is Leo, I am forced in a Duel, my D-Wheel is rigged with a bomb, I need a bomb squad, my opponent is Zelysy a Sea Elf, she was big in the underground Duel League, she was forced to rig my D-Wheel and then Duel me by two unknown people, one of them being a man.'

(Leo SPC: 1) - (Zelysy SPC: 2)

'I Summon Blizzard the Far North.' Leo stated, above him appeared the white, fat bird. (1300 ATK)

'Through the Effect of Blizzard I Special Summon Bora the Spear!' The water started to ripple again and the Blackwing leaped out of it. (800 DEF)

'Now I Tune my Blizzard and Bora!' The rings appeared on the Field then the green light shot through them.

'Black gales lead the way, the black winged hunter descents! Synchro Summon! Blackwing Armed Wing!'

A new Blackwing appeared flying besides Leo, it had black, mechanical wings, was clad in black armor, it's long red hair flowed in the wind, in it's hand it held a nasty-looking shotgun with a bayonet on the top. (2300 ATK)

'Fane!' Leo shouted, the ninja leaped into the air he quickly drew some throwing stars and quickly chucked them at Zelysy.

'Fane can attack directly.' Leo said with a smirk, the throwing stars passed the dolphin they scratched the pain on her D-Wheel.

(Leo: 6450) - (Zelysy: 7500)

'Since Fane did damage through a direct attack a Monster's battle position is changed.' Leo explained.

The aura that surrounded White Aura Dolphin died out as the creature fell asleep. (1000 DEF)

'Now Armed Wing attacks!' Leo shouted, the Blackwing aimed it's shotgun and cocked.

'Armed Wing gains 500 attack points when battling a defense position Monster and it does piercing damage!'

The moment Armed Wing cocked the shotgun it's attack points rose to 2800, the the Blackwing pulled the trigger, first the bullet pierced through Dolphin then hit Zelysy in her shoulder.

(Leo: 6450) - (Zelysy: 5700)

(Leo SPC: 1) - (Zelysy SPC: 1)

'Leo, I'd hoped you would do that, I knew that if I let Fane live you would pull something like this.' A card slipped from Zelysy's Graveyard she showed it, the card was White Stingray. 'I Banish White Stingray.' She stated and she put the card in a holder on the side of the D-Wheel's Duel Disk. 'I Special Summon White Aura Dolphin!' In flash of bright light the dolphin reappeared out of the water, it was slightly scarred. (2400 ATK)

Leo quickly slipped a card in his Duel Disk it briefly appeared vertically.

'My turn ends.' Leo said.

(Leo SPC: 2) - (Zelysy SPC: 2)

Zelysy drew her card.

'Did I mention that when White Aura Whale is summoned through it's own effect it is treated as a Tuner?'

Zelysy took a card from her hand.

'I Summon a White Moray.' Another white eel appeared in the water. (600 ATK)

'I Tune my Level six Dolphin and Level two Moray!'

For the third time the green light shot through the green rings.

'Guardian of the sea arise from the depths and let your pure aura guide my victory! Synchro Summon, arise! White Aura Whale!'

The water level suddenly started to rise, Leo saw a shadow swimming beneath the waves, then the water started to ripple and the head of a gigantic white whale rose out of the depths. (2800 ATK)

'When White Aura Whale is Synchro Summoned I can destroy all of your Monsters!' Zelysy said with a laugh.

The White Aura Whale disappeared in the depths again only to leap out mere seconds later, it's gigantic maw opened.

'Go Interdimensional Matter Transporter!' Leo roared, his Trap card appeared on the Field, Armed Wing disappeared just in time, however Fane was swallowed whole.

'Now direct attack!' Zelysy roared, Leo could barely evade the tail of the whale, however the shock from the impact on the road he was driving on made him almost lose control.

(Leo: 3650) - (Zelysy: 5700)

(Leo SPC: 0) - (Zelysy SPC: 2)

The shockwave left by White Aura Whale made the road Leo was driving on collapse, the moment Leo noticed the road was disappearing behind him, he used another car as a ramp to get to the other side, now he was driving on the wrong side of the road, not that there were any people driving there, Leo looked to the other side, the road was completely gone.

'I Set these two cards.' Zelysy continued like there has nothing happened, the two reversed cards briefly appeared on the Field.

'I end my turn.' She stated, a portal opened up in the air and Armed Wing leaped out of it. (2300 ATK)

(Leo SPC: 1) - (Zelysy SPC: 3)

'My turn.' Leo drew his card.

'I Summon Gale the Whirlwind!' Above Leo appeared a small bird, it had blue feathers except for it's head which was covered in green feathers. (1300 ATK)

'I activate the Effect of Gale, the attack points of one of my opponent's Monsters!' Gale spread it's wings, powerful gusts of wind shot out of the wings like a tornado, White Aura Whale severely weakened. (2800- 1400 ATK)

'Armed Wing attack that Whale!' Leo shouted, the Blackwing took a few shots at the big whale, slowly it sunk in the water and disappeared.

(Leo: 3650) - (Zelysy: 4800)

'Guess what Leo, my White Aura Whale shares an Effect with White Aura Dolphin.' Zelysy took a White Moray from her Graveyard and placed it in the holder, the water started to ripple and White Aura Whale resurfaced. (2800 ATK)

'I expected something like this would happen.' Leo muttered, he took two cards from his hand they both appeared briefly on the Field.

'But I come prepared Zelysy, now hit me with your strongest Monster.'

(Leo SPC: 2) - (Zelysy SPC: 4)

'So you can read my Deck even without knowing what cards are in there.' Zelysy replied as she drew her card.

'My observation is what keeps me alive.' Leo replied with a sneer.

'Let's see how long you will survive.' Chuckled Zelysy.

She took a card from her hand. 'I Summon another White Moray.' Another one of the white eels appeared. (600 ATK)

This time eight green rings appeared on the Field, then the green light shot through it.

'Predator of the sea arise from the depths and let your pure aura guide my victory! Synchro Summon, come forth! White Aura Bihamut!' This time a monstrosity appeared, it had a shell-like body giving it the appearance of a turtle, it stood on four claw-like legs, a large tail made waves in the water, there were two holes at the front where a head could pop out, one of the heads slowly came out, it was a rather small, monstrous head on top of a long neck, the other hole however remained empty. (3300 ATK)

At this point Zelysy left the water, her D-Wheel shoved over land a bit before the wheels came back out of the body, Leo followed her, they now drove on a long, straight road with many cars parked all over the place.

'The Effect of Bihamut activates, when it is Synchro Summoned I get to Special Summon a Divine Dragon Token.'

The second head slowly appeared out of the hole, only this one was looking at the ground. (3000 DEF)

'That triggers my Trap card!' Leo roared as one of his two hidden cards appeared. 'Icarus Attack, I tribute Gale to destroy your Bihamut and the Token!'

Gale disappeared two blades of wind quickly approached the Monster.

'I activate Safe Zone, this protects my Bihamut from destruction by card Effects or Battle!' Zelysy replied as one of her two facedown cards opened up.

'Then Icarus Attack is directed to the Token and Safe Zone!' Leo replied, one of the wind blades changed direction.

'Then I activate Imperial Custom!' Zelysy continued, her second Trap card activated. 'This prevents my Safe Zone from being destroyed.'

The wind blade bounced off of the Trap card, however the Divine Dragon Token was hit, the head was separated from the neck it fell on the road and disappeared the neck retracted into the shell.

'Then I activate Threatening Roar!' Leo shouted as his second Trap card spun around, a loud roar bellowed over the Field.

'So this is the extent of your strategies, I've seen this many times during your Duels, but to experience it first hand is completely different.' Zelysy said.' Then she waved as a sign to end her turn.

(Leo SPC: 3) - (Zelysy SPC: 5)

'If you enjoyed this you will enjoy my next move.' Leo said as soon as he saw what card he drew. 'I Summon Blackwing - Hurricane the Tornado!' Leo shouted, next to him appeared a pretty buffed bird-man, it had large muscular arms, it wore a white tank-top it's muscles showing through it and blue pants the top of it's head were covered in white and purple feathers. (0 ATK)

'I Tune my Hurricane and Armed Wing.

Once again the green light shot through the single green ring.

'Black gales lead the way, mighty shield takes flight! Synchro Summon! Soar, Blackwing Armor Master!' The Blackwing wearing the heavy plated armor appeared. (2500 ATK)

'Attack Bihamut!' Leo shouted, Armor Master charged forward punching the shell of the creature with it's mighty fist.

'I take no damage from that battle.' Leo said as Armor Master drew back leaving one of it's Wedge Counters on the Monster.

'I end my turn.'

(Leo SPC: 4) - (Zelysy SPC: 6)

Zelysy drew her card.

'Nice try Leo taking out my Divine Dragon Token, but when Bihamut remains on the Field I can Special Summon a new one.'

Slowly the neck reappeared out of the shell, a new head promptly grew on top of the neck. (3300 ATK)

'Now I activate Speed Spell - Speed Down.' Zelysy played the Spell card, she slowed down as she lost all her Speed Counters, then she drew two cards.

(Leo SPC: 4) - (Zelysy SPC: 0)

'Next I Set my Speed Spell - Angel Baton.' The reversed card briefly appeared on the Field. 'This card only serves as a sacrifice for my Speed Spell - High Speed Crash!' A third Speed Spell flashed on the Field, the Set Angel Baton scattered then Armor Master also exploded.

'My Token attacks directly!' Zelysy roared, the creature opened it's maw a ball of black electricity formed into it's maw then it unleashed the ball at Leo, the Blade manage to doge around the ball however the shockwave did hit Leo's D-Wheel.

(Leo: 350) - (Zelysy: 4800)

(Leo SPC: 1) - (Zelysy SPC: 0)

'Now the real Bihamut attacks!' Leo's blood ran cold as he expected the finishing blow but nothing happened, Zelysy burst out in laughter.

'Got you there! A Monster Equipped with Safe Zone cannot attack directly.'

Leo's took a few deep breaths as he tried to calm down his heart.

'Then you made a mistake Zelysy, you left me with a chance.'

(Leo SPC: 2) - (Zelysy SPC: 1)

'You might have used a completely new Deck for me, I added enough new cards as well.' Leo took the card he just got.

'I Summon Blackwing - Tornado the Reverse Wind.' A new bird with humanoid features appeared, it wore only some ragged pants, the rest of the body was covered in black feathers. (1000 ATK)

'Through the Effect of Tornado I can Special Summon Gale the Whirlwind.' The green-headed Tuner reappeared on the Field in a flash. (1300 ATK)

'Next I Tune my two Monsters!'

Yet again the Synchro Summon sequence started.

'Master of the black feather, show your wisdom on the field of battle! Synchro Summon! Rise, Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe!'

This time behind Leo appeared no bird-man, this was a regular man with long, red hair, he wore golden chest armor a gauntlet on his right hand that was shaped like the claw of a bird, cotton pants and a cloth around his waist, huge black feathers decorated the back of his armor, this gave the man the appearance of a Native American Chief. (2600 ATK)

'Hawk Joe has the ability to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Winged Beast from my Graveyard.'

Joe started to chant, black feathers appeared on the Field as a storm, when the feathers fell to the earth Armor Master stood on the Field. (2500 ATK)

'Zelysy earlier my Armor Master left a Wedge Counter, it is time it is removed!' Leo shouted, the small feather exploded cracks appeared all over Bihamut, then it scattered leaving the Bihamut without attack points. (3300- 0 ATK)

'Armor Master, Joe attack!' Leo bellowed, the two punches of the two Monsters send Bihamut flying it crashed into Zelysy whose D-Wheel toppled over Zelysy landed on the ground, then Leo saw a flashing red light under her D-Wheel, before Leo could do anything the D-Wheel exploded, Zelysy was blown away by the sheer force when she landed on her back her outfit was shredded to pieces and full of blood, her head and limbs laid in unnatural positions, Leo couldn't bare to look at the scene as he called in an ambulance, Sector Security and a bomb squad to deal with the bomb left on his D-Wheel.

Leo was looking at the burning remains of Zelysy's D-Wheel the Maormer was loaded into the back of an ambulance, Leo couldn't bear to take a look at her. 'So another victim of a deranged game.' One of the Sector Security officers said to Leo, she was an experienced, young officer in her late twenties, she graduated highest tier of her class, got the best results in Duels slightly after Richard, she quickly became Richard's lieutenant.

'I fear it will only get worse from now on.' Leo replied.

Meanwhile the bomb squad had safely removed the bomb from Leo's D-Wheel, there was a large hole that nearly went clean through the frame, Leo checked the D-Wheel. 'It is badly damaged, but not critically, should hold.'

An hour later both Leo and Gizelle the lieutenant entered the city, there was chaos everywhere, cars parked all over the road when people try to flee, groups of people were fighting each other, other groups were trashing public property, stores were being raided.

'Leo what do you see?' Gizelle asked.

'Most of them are just Unaware people, there some Khajiiti and Argonian mixed in, they seem to be here just for the riots, the Unaware can't help it.'

Leo knew that Gizelle was testing him, though she worked together with the Blades Richard had told them that she was skeptical.

Then Gizelle pointed at another scene, a man and a woman were standing on the roof of a car, a large crowd gathered around them, the man was shouting at the group under loud cheers and applause from the gathered crowd.

'What do you make of that?' She asked.

'A female Affected and a very muscular man also Affected.' Leo started Gizelle stopped him. 'How do you see that, they look normal.'

Leo couldn't help but chuckle.

'The woman, she has fine scales on her skin, she keeps them moist, you can see the moist in the sun she has some Argonian blood, then the male his hair is really thick, his arms are covered with small hairs, you can even see some hair coming out of his ears, that man is a werewolf.'

'Leo we must get those two out of here, they only fuel...'

Gizelle stopped, the attention of all the people were drawn to the same thing, the crowd around the man and woman started to cheer, the sky turned dark and a huge killer whale appeared in the sky, it's back was black it's belly white, it had three small wings growing out of it's body, a pattern of white lines covered it's back, the tail of the creature was glowing purple.

'Dammit!' Leo cursed, he took his pager. 'Guys, another Earthbound God just showed up, it is above Blades HQ, I'm going there now, everyone else stay clear!' He shouted through the pager as he leaped on his D-Wheel there he continued the conversation.

'Leo do you need reinforcements?' Juliet asked.

'No this one is mine to deal with, however Juliet I want you and Ravin to get to the city, contact Gizelle, there are a woman with Argonian blood and a male werewolf causing a stir, I need them removed ASAP.'

 **One hour earlier.**

The ambulance was speeding to the hospital, in the back sat two doctors on the stretcher laid the lifeless body of the Sea Elf under a white blanket.

'I've never seen the appeal of a Riding Duel , it's reckless.' One of the doctors said with a sigh.

His colleague looked up.

'This was not an ordinary Riding Duel Hank.' his colleague replied.

Suddenly something under the blanket moved.

'D- did you see that?' Hank stammered clearly in shock.

'I saw, must be some convulsion.' The doctor removed the blanket the body laid still, then the hand of the Sea Elf latched out grabbed the doctor by his throat, gracefully she stood up from the stretcher, she had her eyes closed, her cat-suit was filled with holes and was dirty with blood, she now had red lines that started under her eyes, they lead down over her cheeks and stopped next to her mouth, there were black lines around her eyes.

'My god!' Hank yelled in panic, Zelysy easily snapped the neck of the first doctor.

'No please!' Hank screamed while he was slamming his fist against the wall to get the attention of the driver, Zelysy slowly walked up to the doctor.

'No, no, no, no!' Hank screamed in tears, the ambulance came to a stop, two doors opened and Zelysy could hear footsteps.

The driver and the co-driver opened the back doors of the ambulance, they were met with two dead bodies Hank was cut open in a crude way by probably a dagger, blood covered the floor and walls, the moment the doors opened Zelysy jumped out, her dagger still in her hand, she plunged the dagger through the heart of the co-driver, he made some gurgling noise before he fell dead on the ground, then she leaped at the driver throwing him on the ground, she quickly snapped the doctor's neck.

Zelysy turned around away from the bloodbath then she slowly opened her eyes, her once white eyes were now completely black, she breath in the fresh air.

 _'Zelysy.'_ A voice sounded in her head, she grabbed her head with both hands.

 _'Do not be afraid Zelysy, I have brought you back from the dead, your time was not yet there.'_

Zelysy let go of her head, a black Duel Disk appeared around her wrist, the same dragon-shaped Duel Disk Errol had used.

 _'Of course my gift does not come free.'_

Zelysy stood still for a minute as the voice in her head explained her mission, then Zelysy turned around to look at a skyscraper standing behind her, a grin formed on her face. 'Blades.' She said as she started to walk up to the building.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Our heroes have less than a day left to solve this mess, while Leo goes after the Dark Signer, Ravin and Juliet go for the Argonian and the Werewolf while Drake and his team go after three of the towers, but the focus will be on Jack and Richard, who go after Raz in order to get some answers. ''The Skooma Dealer'' Coming next.**


	35. The Skooma Dealer

**Everything is happening at the same time, the Blades and the escaped criminals make their moves, the thread of the Dark Signers looms over the city and Miraak is still on the loose.**

 **We will hop back and forth between the several events, the beginning of it all was kicked off by Leo who was confronted by Zelysy a Maormer or Sea Elf, in the end Zelysy died and was revived as a Dark Signer send by an unknown entity to attack the Blades headquarters.**

 **35\. The Skooma Dealer.**

 **Jack and Richard, a few minutes after the Duel between Leo and Zelysy started:**

Jack was sitting in the back of Richard's car, several files of the escaped criminals laid next to him.

'So Richard, what is it about Raz?' Jack could see the surprised look from Richard in the rearview mirror.

'Seems you have the same idea Jack.' Richard replied.

'Something doesn't add up!' They both then said at the same time.

'The file states that his original name was Rachid.' Jack said: 'He was a contestant at the Oblivion Tournament, records the Blades have on the tournament confirms this, records state that he had three Scroll Cards when he was approached by a Thalmor for a test, if he would defeat the Thalmor he would go straight to the finals, of course Rachid disappeared.'

Jack paused as he sought through some files.

'What happened to Rachid is unknown, Lucien's personal reports states that he had not given his approval on that test, but that it was Errol's idea.'

Jack looked in the rearview mirror he saw the questioned look on Richard's face. 'My guess is that Errol was indeed the one who Dueled him, probably a test on the Orichalcos, Errol won and Rachid's soul was taken, Errol left the body on the site of their Duel, probably a hidden cave or anything, when I defeated the Orichalcos all souls returned to their owner, Rachid woke up in that cave probably wondering what happened he was then enveloped by the explosion of magic Lucien caused, since he was so close to the magic explosion he got Affected.'

Jack took another file.

'This file states that Rachid visited a doctor a few weeks after the tournament, he noticed something weird with his body, his body was changing into a Khajiit body.'

The Dragonborn put the folder back.

'These documents confirm that theory as a probability.' Richard said, more to himself then to Jack.

'Rachid's criminal records say that has been dealing drugs in the past after we have given him almost thirty Criminal Marks he suddenly stopped dealing.' Richard said.

'Thirty? That is a lot.' Jack muttered.

'We could never keep in jail for more than a week.' Richard replied: 'Dealing drugs is illegal but not that heavy of a crime and the times that we kept him in prison was more for owning weapons than for actual drugs dealing he was also active in the Duel Monster busyness, stealing cards and selling selling those cards, stealing D-Wheels, illegally modifying Duel Disk so they could read fake cards.' Richard continued.

'So Richard when talking to Raz does he talk like a Khajiit, a lot of saying his own name when talking about himself or saying ''this one'' instead of I?'

Richard shook his head. 'No when we brought him in after the ''accident'' he talked like a normal person, why?'

Jack placed all the papers back in the file.

'That confirms my theory, those who became Affected after the tournament had DNA in them of the other races and so they took over the mannerisms of the creature they transformed into, Rachid was only struck by magic that happened to change him into a Khajiit, so he doesn't have the Khajiit mannerisms that is also why he made bad Skooma, he didn't know how to, Khajiit are resistant to Skooma so they produce it.'

Richard slowed down a bit as they entered the normally busy neighborhood.

'Jack that Skooma of Raz affected three people, one of them has lost her memory as results of a coma, she will fully recover in time, the second person has lost his voice, he'll never be able to talk again then the third person, he died as a direct result of the Skooma.' Richard summed up the report, then he stopped his car in front of one of the many bars the city had.

'In the back alley that is where Raz made his Skooma deals, we will find him there.' Richard said.

'Richard before we go what can I expect? It is normally against my Duelists honor to know the opponent's Deck beforehand but in this situation I'll take all the advantages I can get.'

Richard looked over his shoulder to Jack.

'I don't know Jack, every time Sector Security faced him he has used a different Deck, mostly Fiends, Beast or Beat-Down, but at his last arrest we found files, he was experimenting with the Egyptian God cards, he had found a way to control their power he already had the cards ready but not powered up, we took all that research and since that time he has been in jail.' Richard said.

Jack opened the door of the car. 'Could he have made new ones?'

Richard shook his head. 'No his notes say that it would take him at least a month, his notes did say he had some weaker cards made as test and that he had hidden them, we never found those cards and we don't know what those cards were, so you must be prepared to deal with those cards whatever they are.'

As Richard and Jack entered the alley they saw Raz standing in the middle of the alley surrounded by at least a dozen of crates filled with bottles of Skooma, Raz looked pretty young but the aging of Khajiit worked different, Unaware people would see a man in his fifties with a lot of hair on his arms and face, he had black dreadlocks and his face was decorated with rows and rows of Criminal Marks.

The Aware people would see a Khajiit with black and gray fur, Raz wore his prison uniform which consisted of a gray shirt without pockets, his prison number was readable on his chest and back, matching cotton pants without pockets and black shoes without laces, his Criminal Marks were hidden by his fur, he held a cigarette in his hand.

'Raz, surrender.' Richard stated: 'Turn around, hands behind your head and sit down on your knees.' Richard took his gun and aimed it at Raz's chest.

'I will surrender, if you beat me in a Duel.' The Khajiit said with a grin, he took a puff from his cigarette before he tossed it aside, then he activated his Duel Disk and his D-Gazer, the Duel Disk and D-Gazer of Jack also activated followed by the D-Gazer of Richard.

'Duel!' Both Jack and Raz shouted.

(Jack: 8000) - (Raz: 8000)

'You may have the first turn Blade.' Raz said with a grin, Jack drew his opening hand keeping his eyes on his opponent.

 _'I don't know what Raz is using, him experimenting with the Egyptian God cards and coming close to recreate them I must expect anything.'_

Jack looked over his hand before he chose a card. 'For now I shall Set a Monster.' Jack stated, a hidden Monster appeared before him.

'I end my turn.'

Raz drew his card, he started to laugh then he took three cards from his hand and three Continuous Spell cards appeared, the first one was Burden of the Mighty, followed by Convulsion of Nature and finally Deck Lockdown.

'Richard, go and evacuate the immediate area, I know what Raz was experimenting on, they might not be as destructive as the God cards but if he fully revived them they might still be able to level this entire neighborhood.' Richard heard the serious tone in Jack's voice and he ran off to warn some colleagues to help him.

'I send all my Trap cards to the Graveyard!' Raz shouted as three pillars of light shot through the cards. 'Let your lightning scorch the earth! I call upon you Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!'

Dark clouds packed together, lightning struck down behind Raz who spread his arms, behind him appeared the yellow form that looked like The Winged Dragon of Ra, but on closer inspection it was more demonic in appearance, with sharper edges and small horns covering several parts of it's body, the tips of it's wings were covered with a large, curved horn, it's head was more monstrous, the creature let out a terrifying roar, lightning struck behind the monstrosity. (4000 ATK)

Raz was laughing like crazy, Jack looked at the terrifying creature, fear in his eyes.

'I can see you're wondering how I got this.' Raz said, a grin on his face, he had lowered his hands and had taken a more relaxed pose, his eyes were closed and his tail was slowing wagging.

'When people look at me they see a Skooma addict Khajiit.' Raz spoke his voice sounded calm.

'Those cards were destroyed when I defeated the Thalmor during the tournament who used them.' Jack said.

'That is true.' Raz agreed: 'But this is on the head of your government, those Sacred Beasts were used in the time of Jaden Yuki, at that time Industrial Illusions still held the market on Duel Monsters, Pegasus gave the orders to keep the cards in a vault in his office, the government at that time agreed and they covered it up, there were no records and all details on the cards were destroyed, however...' Raz said as he opened his eyes, a sly look on his face: 'Industrial Illusions lost the grip on the market with smaller companies who started to design and publish cards, Pegasus had to step down, Industrial Illusions moved to a smaller location the old headquarters stayed on lock-down, it was rather easy for Errol to get his hands on the real cards however you Jack destroyed them.'

'You're not telling me...' Jack started but Raz stopped him.

'My soul was taken by the Orichalcos, when I woke up there was panic nobody was watching me, I went into the Thalmor Headquarters I found Errol's secret room with details on the Sacred Beasts, from the looks of it he was planning to create an army of Duelists who all used the Sacred Beasts, that plan was ultimately destroyed and nobody even knew about it.'

Raz concluded.

'So now you're gonna do that?' Jack asked.

Raz shook his head: 'I am not stupid Jack, I only created the ones I have now, I destroyed all Errol's research, that research is all in my head!'

Raz took a card from his hand: 'Now I activate the Field Spell Fallen Paradise!' The back alley changed into a rocky area, it was gloomy and dark with black clouds drifting in the sky in the middle of the field stood a dead tree an apple laid in front of the tree. 'Don't try to Target my Hamon or destroy it through card Effects, that won't work also when I control a Sacred Beast I can draw two cards once per turn.' Raz explained as he drew two cards.

'Hamon attack!' Raz shouted, first Jack's hidden Monster disappeared and Quillbolt Hedgehog appeared in it's place. (800 DEF)

Lightning struck the small Monster.

'When Hamon destroys a Monster by battle my opponent takes 1000 damage.' Raz explained then lightning struck Jack, he expected a lot of pain but no pain came.

(Jack: 7000) - (Raz: 8000)

'You expected pain?' Raz said with an amused look on his face: 'Jack like I said I am no fool, I only recreated the cards I did not infuse them with magic, I wouldn't want the wrath of those creatures over me, they are no God cards after all so using magic-less copies of these cards is quite harmless.'

Raz gave the sign he ended his turn.

Jack quickly drew his card. 'I Set two cards...' Jack stated, one card appeared horizontally while the other appeared vertically: 'I end my turn.'

'On the defensive are we now Jack?' Raz sneered, he drew his card.

'First I shall Set a card.' Raz played one of his cards it appeared vertically behind Hamon.

'Now I can activate Phantasmal Martyrs.' Raz played the Spell card.

'I discard my two cards from my hand in order to Special Summon three Phantasmal Martyr Tokens.' Raz looked at the two cards in his hand, they were: Phantom of Chaos and Dark Summoning Beast, both cards disappeared into the Graveyard, on the Field appeared three figures clad in black robes and hoods. (0 ATK x3)

'Next I Banish the Dark Summoning Beast I just send to my Graveyard in order to add Raviel to my hand.' The card slipped from Raz's Graveyard he put it in his Deck Holder then he took one card from his Deck.

'I Release my three Tokens!' This time three pillars of darkness shot through the Tokens. 'Time to unleash Hell on Earth! Come forth Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!'

Next to Hamon appeared the more demonic version of Obelisk the Tormentor, it had wings, it's limbs were less muscular than those of Obelisk, Raviel had an exoskeleton, sharp claws and a tail. (4000 ATK)

'You are in luck Jack, because of Phantasmal Martyrs I cannot attack, so I use the Effect of Fallen Paradise to draw two cards.' The Khajiit did as he said then he immediately played the two cards he just got, they appeared vertically next to the other Set card.

Jack drew his card, he looked over his hand, an idea started to form in his head. 'For now I'll Set a Monster.' Jack stated, his new reversed Monster appeared next to his other hidden Monster.

'I end my turn.'

Raz narrowed his eyes, he drew his card. _'Jack, he's planning something, Cid told me to be careful around him, Cid is well informed about everything I have to be careful from here on out.'_ Raz thought.

'First I use the Effect of Fallen Paradise to draw two cards.' Raz stated as he drew the cards.

'Now I activate my Set cards: Royal Decree, Imperial Custom and Anti-Spell Fragrance!' Three Continuous Trap cards appeared.

'Now I send them to the Graveyard!' Three pillars of flames devoured the Trap card. 'Blacken the lands with your scorching heat! Descent Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!' Finally the demonic version of Slifer the Sky Dragon appeared, it looked almost exactly the same however Uria had more horns covering it's body and it missed Slifer's second mouth. (0 ATK)

'Uria gains 1000 Attack Points for each Continuous Trap in my Graveyard which are three right now.' Raz explained, Uria let out a roar. (0- 3000 ATK)

'First I will use the Effect of Uria to destroy your Set card.' Raz said with a grin, flames erupted around Jack's Trap card, it was revealed to be Scrap-Iron Scarecrow before it was reduced to ashes.

'Hamon, destroy the Monster on the left!'

Lightning struck the card for a brief second the younger look-a-like of Stardust Dragon, Debris Dragon appeared before it got incinerated, then a second bolt of lightning struck Jack.

(Jack: 6000) - (Raz: 8000)

'Uria!' Raz shouted, flames licked Jack's second reversed Monster, Junk Blader appeared before it was turned to ashes.

'Raviel!' Raz continued.

'I activate the Effect of Junk Defender from my hand, when a direct attack is called I can Special Summon it!' Jack quickly played the card, in front of him appeared a triangular head with huge shoulder guards attached to the side it shielded itself with it's arms. (1800 DEF)

The mighty fist of Raviel punched straight through it.

'So you managed to survive my first attack, I must say I'm impressed.' Raz said.

Jack silently drew his card.

'I Summon Junk Changer.' He stated, the weird cylinder creature appeared. (1500 ATK)

'You Normal Summoned a Monster this means I get a Phantasm Token.'

One of the cloaked figures appeared crouching before Raz. (1000 DEF)

'Now that I have a Tuner I Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog.' Jack continued, the orange creature with screws in it's back appeared. (800 DEF)

'Next I increase the Level of Junk Changer by one.' Junk Changer started to glow. 'I Tune my now Level four Junk Changer to my Level two Quillbolt Hedgehog!' Junk Changer changed into four green rings, Quillbolt Hedgehog flew through them followed by the green light.

'Gathering stars light the way to my destiny, become the light to shatter the darkness! Synchro Summon! Shine, Stardust Charge Warrior!' The warrior clad in white armor appeared, it had it's blades in it's hand. (2000 ATK)

'I draw a card through Stardust Charge Warrior's Effect.' Jack explained as he drew his card.

'Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!' Jack shouted, a strong tornado ravaged the Field Spell until it slowly disappeared and they were back in the alley.

'Now I Equip Stardust Charge Warrior with Magnum Shield which increases it's Attack with it's Defense.' Jack explained, Jack played the card he got through Charge Warrior's Effect, a fancy-looking shield appeared on the back of Stardust Charge Warrior, it's Attack Points increased. (2000- 3300 ATK)

'Finally I activate Riryoku!' The Dragonborn shouted playing the last card from his hand, Raviel became weaker while Stardust Charge Warrior became stronger. (Raviel: 4000- 2000 ATK, Charge Warrior: 3300- 5300 ATK)

'Stardust Charge Warrior allows me to attack all Special Summoned Monsters!' Stardust Charge Warrior disappeared then he briefly appeared slicing up the Phantasm Token, then the Warrior leaped to Uria beheading the creature, it leaped off the body of the Sacred Beast slamming it's swords into the chest of Raviel then it yanked the swords back out, as Raviel fell to the ground Charge Warrior leaped off the body and pushed the sword through the head of Hamon, the creature fell down with a loud moan.

(Jack: 6000) - (Raz: 1100)

Raz slowly turned around looking at the bodies of his three Sacred Beasts, slowly the bodies disappeared, Stardust Charge Warrior landed back in front of Jack it's Attack Points decreased a bit. (5300- 3300 ATK)

'Y-you!' Raz cursed, he quickly drew his card he placed it and the remaining card from his hand into his Duel Disk, both cards appeared vertically.

'This time you're on the defense Raz.' Jack said with a grin.

'Damn you!' Raz replied, one of his cards opened up, it was Threatening Roar, the roar of the invisible beast sounded through the alley.

'I change my Monster to defense mode.' Jack stated, Stardust Charge Warrior sheathed it's weapons then it crouched down. (1300- 3300 DEF)

'Then I Set a card and end my turn.' Jack stated, a vertical card appeared behind his Monster.

'Who is defending now?' Raz sneered, he quickly drew his card.

'I activate Reckless Greed!' He shouted as his second Trap card opened up, he quickly drew two more cards.

'Your defense means nothing to me!' Raz bellowed: 'I activate Dark Hole!' Jack watched with fear in his eyes as a black hole opened up and sucked Stardust Charge Warrior through.

'Next I activate Monster Reborn!' Raz played his second card: 'I Special Summon the Phantom of Chaos I discarded earlier!'

A pool of black, swirling goo appeared on the ground before Raz. (0 ATK)

'Now Inferno Reckless Summon!' Raz shouted as he played his Spell card.

'This allows me to Special Summon two more Phantom of Chaos from my Deck.' Left and right of the first pool of more pools of goo appeared. (0 ATK x2)

'I use the Effect of Phantom of Chaos, each one of them takes the identity of one of the Sacred Beasts!' Raz shouted, the three pools started to change, slowly they formed into a smaller, slimier version of one of the Sacred Beasts.

Raz crossed his arms, Jack knew what was coming next.

'The one who scorches the earth, the one who always strikes true, the one who converges with the dead! Three forces combine into the ultimate creature! Fusion Summon!' Behind Raz shadows starting to appear, the creature stood as tall as a skyscraper, it's lower body had the serpentine form of Uria the upper body was shaped more like the body of Raviel, it had Raviel's head, the wings of Hamon on it's back, it had a normal right arm the left arm was the head of Uria. (0 ATK)

'Armityle the Chaos Phantom!' Raz laughed.

Jack stared at the demon, memories of the tournament flashed through his head, back then he had Juliet and Leo with him as well as the Legendary Knight, this time he was alone but with the power of the Crimson Dragon.

'Bring it.' Jack growled as he spread his arms.

'Armityle! Wipe out my opponent! Land Wide Obliteration-Transmigration Wave!' The maw of Uria opened up, Armityle let out a terrifying roar as it's Attack Points skyrocketed to 10.000.

A storm of black fire washed over Jack, Raz was laughing like crazy, slowly the flames died out.

(Jack: 0) - (Raz: 1100)

Jack was sitting on his knees, he was looking at the ground.

Raz had a huge grin on his face, then Jack slowly stood up, a loud cry echoed through the streets Stardust Dragon ascended from behind the row of houses. (2500 ATK)

(Jack: 6000) - (Raz: 1100)

'What the hell!' Raz howled.

'I had my Trap card.' Jack said Raz looked down only to see a Trap card dissolve into nothing.

'Stardust Re-Spark, when my opponent attacks directly all Battle Damage becomes zero and I get to Summon a Stardust Monster.

'Raz, when you Summoned Armityle you gave me the opportunity I needed.' Jack looked up.

'Now that your Battle Phase is over the Attack of Armityle returns to nothing, you have no cards left in your hand nor on the Field, you're wide open!' Jack roared.

'No wait! This ain't fair! The Sacred Beasts! With them I can't lose!' Raz rambled.

'Still you lost, maybe a sign that you should not mettle with powers you have no understanding of.' Jack turned around as Richard came running into the alley. 'Stardust Dragon! Shooting Sonic!' Jack yelled as he slowly started to walk away, he could hear the screams of Raz behind him.

'Richard, bring him in for questioning I want answers.' Jack said without looking at the Captain as they passed each other.

(Jack: 6000) - (Raz: 0)

 **Ten minutes later: Unknown location.**

Jack, Richard and Raz were sitting in a cold, empty room the only things in the room were a steel table which was anchored to the concrete floor, a steel chair where Raz was sitting on, his hands cuffed in front of him and connected to the table with a short chain, Richard and Jack were sitting on wooden chairs in one of the corners stood several empty crates and a couple of crates with bottles in them, half of those bottles were filled with Skooma on the table laid a gun-shaped device with some sort of laser pointer at the end of the barrel, there were a few buttons and some dials visible on the base of the device, around this time Leo's Duel with Zelysy had just ended and the terrible accident had happened.

Raz was staring at the ceiling nobody said a thing.

'So we can add Skooma to the list again.' Richard sighted.

'Not to mention creating illegal cards, walking around with an illegal modified Duel Disk, resisting authorities and the most important one bringing everyone in danger, those Sacred Beasts when I destroyed them the first time those cards were possessed by recreating them you risked those evil spirits coming back.' Jack added to the list.

Richard stood up as he took the device from the table, he walked up to Raz.

'This ain't gonna be pretty Jack.' Richard said as a warning.

'No I want to see this, I actually want to add the last one myself.' Jack coldly replied.

Richard turned the dial on the device then he pressed some buttons.

'Raz will get a Criminal Mark for the following criminal facts, creating of illegal cards, possessing a modified Duel Disk, using a modified Duel Disk, resisting officers can only be punished if the criminal did not resist with a Duel, on the account of the Skooma, possession of Skooma is not illegal, visibly having Skooma out on the streets is illegal, however the full bottles were found in the bar, it is unknown who actually owned the Skooma, Raz only had empty bottles which is perfectly legal, he didn't openly consume Skooma nor is proven that he sold any, so we have to drop that charge.' Richard took a headlock from the floor behind him and attached it to the chair then he strapped Raz's head in it.

Richard took a step back he held the gun-like device about a meter from Raz's face.

As he pulled the trigger three small lasers appeared from the tip, they slowly burned three new Criminal Marks on Raz's skin right on his chin, Raz howled as his skin was burned by the laser, when Richard was done Jack took the device over from Richard. 'Now I will be adding one for the fact that you recklessly recreated the Sacred Beasts.' Jack turned the dial back so that it would only set one Mark, then he turned another dial to it's max, he pushed the gun to Raz's forehead then pulled the trigger, Raz screamed and howled as the laser slowly burned a large, ''V'' shaped Criminal Mark across Raz's forehead, when Jack was done he placed the device back on the table, Richard had a look of shock on his face.

Richard and Jack sat in silence, Raz was still crying a bit, Richard was busy adding the new Criminal Marks to the database, suddenly Jack leaned forward a bit looking Raz straight in his eyes.

Leo had just reported in to all the Blades and Sector Security that Zelysy had died, he also told them that at least two people were involved one being a male the gender of the other was unknown they were clad in only black robes.

'You'd better talk now Raz, I want to know who those unknown people are, I am pretty annoyed right now.' Jack growled, the Khajiit tugged at his handcuffs but they wouldn't budge.

'I won't talk, I am dead if I talk.' The prisoner replied.

Jack took a metal bar that stood next to him then he grabbed Raz's hand, the scream of the Khajiit filled the air.

'Next time I break your wrist Raz, now TALK!'

The Khajiit drew back in fear, his eyes shifted to Richard.

'This is ordinary torture.' He squealed.

'The Blades work together with Sector Security, they are not part of Sector Security, I do not approve of torture but the circumstances leave not many options, what I am trying to say is I cannot stop Jack.' Richard said, Jack could hear the disapproval in Richard's voice.

For a few seconds Raz seemed to consider his options.

'Raz we know your back-story we know your real name is Rachid, you learned Skooma making from someone, someone who wanted you to kill a person with bad Skooma, someone who wanted you inside the prison so they had eyes on the inside, so they could tell Alduin and Miraak where to place the bombs to take out the entire facility.'

Richard looked at Jack with a surprised look on his face.

'When did you...' Richard started but Jack stopped him.

'Since the bombing of the facility I had a feeling something was wrong, when we were underway to Raz I went over the files again, I could find a connection for all the criminals except for Raz, even for what he did going to the facility was a bit much, people died to other drugs many times before, never was the punishment for the dealer this harsh if there was any punishment at all, somebody used their influence to get Raz inside there and I want to know who.'

Raz looked away nervously. 'I don't know who they are okay! There were two, both dressed in black robes and they covered their faces with a hood, only one of the two talked, a man, I couldn't find out if the other was male or female nor what their race was, but those two did not teach me how to make Skooma, that was a third one or maybe one of the first two pretending to be a third person, I only know that that person was female.' Raz rattled.

Jack sat back down.

'I'm done here.' He said: 'This confirms it another group is involved, at least two people both unknown, one male one female and probably a third, I'm gonna report this to the others, Richard I'll be waiting in your car, I need some time to think of our next move, you just order a transport for Raz, make it a armed transport, don't want anybody go and kill Raz here in the hopes of making him a Dark Signer.'

The moment Jack walked out the room Richard removed the handcuffs.

'Let me see your hand.' Richard said as he carefully took Raz's hand.

'Can you move it?' Raz nodded as he slightly moved his hand.

'Hurts.' He groaned.

Then Richard checked Raz's forehead.

'Damn Jack really was angry.' The captain felt the Criminal Mark: 'Left no damage, I will call in an ambulance to check it just to be sure.' Richard took the handcuffs from the table.

'Will you cooperate? Or else I need to put the cuffs back on, wouldn't be comfortable with your hand in this state.'

Raz sighted: 'I am dead anyway, no need for me to be difficult.'

Jack sat in Richard's car, he took the pager.

'This is Jack for all the Blades and Sector Security personnel, the escaped criminal Raz is arrested.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **We go forward in time a bit.**

 **Zelysy has just awakened as a Dark Signer, her task is laid before her, destroy the Blades HQ.**

 **''Assault on Blades HQ'' coming next.**


	36. Assault on Blades HQ

**Zelysy who died in a tragic accident during a Duel against Leo was reawakened by the mysterious entity known as the Dark God.**

 **The Dark God bestowed one of the Earthbound Gods upon the Maormer now Zelysy has the task to attack the Blades headquarters and kill the embodiment of Akatosh.**

 **36\. Assault on Blades HQ.**

Zelysy was looking at the building, the voice of the Dark God was still ringing in her head.

'This power I feel swirling inside my body, it feels great.' She muttered to herself, she approached the building, a sign on the front of the building read: ''Saber Game Store.''

'Saber? Subtle way to implement the name Blades into the cover you use for your building.'

She took a quick glance into the game store, there stood rows of boxes lined against the wall containing everything a Duelist needs, further there were showcases full of cards common and rare, there stood nobody behind the counter, Zelysy saw a double door in the back of the the store, one of the doors stood slightly open Zelysy tried to look inside, she saw a about a dozen of people standing in what seemed a large hallway, then Zelysy caught her reflection in the window, she looked at her leather catsuit which was torn to shreds, she saw her once white eyes were now completely black, blue lines decorated her face like Criminal Marks, one under her eyes, one running over the length of her nose and a triangle-shaped one on her chin the point facing down. 'This won't do.' She muttered as she turned around she noticed a clothes store on the other side of the street.

After a few minutes Zelysy stepped outside the shop, she was now wearing a black-leather jacket, it left her bellybutton bare, the zipper was half-way up, from the looks of it she wore nothing under the jacket, both sleeves had a pattern of blue lines running from the ends of it all the way to the shoulders, for the rest she wore matching black-leather pants many decorative belts were strapped around her legs, two more belts around her waist one of them holding her Deck and Duel Disk to make the outfit complete she wore the same gloves and high-heeled boots she wore in her Duel against Leo, to hide her face she put on a leather hood.

As Zelysy returned to the headquarters she could see the blinders in front of the windows were closed.

'Looks like they smelled danger.' She grinned, she looked up to the building, slowly she rose her hand, the power she felt swirling through her body focussed into her hand, when she couldn't hold the power any longer she released it a series of explosions ran through the center of the building all the way to the top, the doors to the card shop were blown clean out of their hinges.

A whole army of Sector Security officers were kneeling in entrance hall of the Blades HQ, they had riot shields to protect themselves.

The main hallway was fairly big, there were several doors leading towards the garage, the card shop and the offices, in the back of the room was an elevator that lead up to the penthouse where Akatosh and his daughter Jill lived, also the living quarters of the other Blades could be accessed from that, a huge fountain in the shape of a dragon, with water spouting from it's maw stood in the center of the hallway, there was a balcony leading around the hallway.

After the first explosion the windows broke, at that point only Akatosh, Jill, Miranda, Bruce and the army of Sector Security officers were present.

To protect all the officers against the brain washing towers Jill and Miranda had invented a counter measure that was easy to make just some earplugs enchanted with some magic, however easy to make it was exhausting for the one who enchanted them, those officers were just there to pick up the plugs for themselves and their colleagues, now an unknown enemy was assaulting the building and they were all forced to defend.

Suddenly smoke came through the openings in the door, a few seconds later the heavy doors flew out of their hinges, both doors fell on the first row of officers nearly crushing them.

Through the opening stepped Zelysy her gaze slowly moved over each of the officers, a sadistic smile appeared on her face.

'Officers move back, we'll take it!' A rough voice echoed through the hall, Bruce stood on the balcony, the officers looked up in surprise then they slowly started to move towards the elevator.

Zelysy looked up. 'I can see Blades HQ has their own guard dog.' She with a grin referring to Bruce being a werewolf.

'I'd take it you won the first prize for best comedian?' Bruce retorted then he leaped down the balcony he landed in front of the officers.

Then Miranda stepped through the door leading to the garage and Jill stepped out of the elevator.

Zelysy smiled looking at all three.

'So you are the three original Blades? Zelysy asked.

'And you must be Zelysy I take it?' Jill replied.

The Maormer slowly nodded.

'One of your Blades killed me but it seems some higher power still had plans.' She took the Duel Disk from her belt then strapped it to her left arm.

'Jill, Miranda, Bruce stand down.' As the three turned around the doors to the elevator stood open out of it stepped Akatosh, he was wearing white bathrobes and slippers, a Duel Disk was strapped to his wrist.

'Father?' Jill stammered.

'Zelysy attacks my home, others should not fight my battles.' He activated his Duel Disk, Zelysy did the same, the D-Gazers of Akatosh, Jill, Miranda, Bruce and all the officers activated.

'Besides it has been quite some time since I had some fun Dueling.' Akatosh stated as he shuffled his Deck then inserted it in the Deck slot on his Duel Disk. 'And as the representative of a living God, especially one as powerful as Akatosh people have high expectations.'

He passed Jill, Bruce and Miranda and took position across of Zelysy.

'But you Zelysy, you made it personal, so today I won't stand before you as Akatosh, no today I stand before you as Jurgen the founder and ex-leader of the Blades and the embodiment of Akatosh the Dragon God of Time.'

Zelysy grinned: 'So Jurgen, let me see if the embodiment of a God is able to stand up against the powers of a real God!'

Both drew their first five cards. 'Duel!' Both shouted.

(Zelysy: 8000) - (Jurgen: 8000)

'Ladies go first miss.' Jurgen said while he made a slight bow towards Zelysy, she was taken aback by the respect Jurgen gave her.

'I am not a lady nor a miss, but you'll soon realize that.' She replied with a smirk.

'First I shall activate the Field Spell Umi!' As Zelysy inserted the card into her Field Slot water started to gush out of the fountain, soon the hallway was flooded, the officers all stood on a large island, Jurgen himself stood on a smaller island while Zelysy actually stood on the water, a soft, salty breeze moved Jurgen's hair the smell of the ocean tickled his nostrils.

'As to be expected from a Maormer, the ocean calls to you.' Jurgen said, again Zelysy was taken aback by the hospitality Jurgen showed her.

'I- I activate Field Barrier.' She stammered, the Continuous Spell card appeared on the Field.

'You've used Umi.' Jurgen then pointed out: 'That tells me your Deck relies either on Synchro Monsters or Xyz Monsters, the so called ''better'' versions of Umi disrupts Levels.'

Zelysy gritted her teeth: 'So you've figured me out? Doesn't change anything! Now I Summon White Stingray!'

The shadow of her manta Monsters could be seen under the surface of the water. (1400- 1600 ATK)

'Next I shall Set one card.' Zelysy continued as a reversed card appeared next to her Field Barrier Spell card.

'Your turn old man.'

Jurgen drew his card and placed it in his hand.

'Miss... Zelysy was it?' He then asked, the Sea Elf said nothing in return.

'We can work this out without the need of violence, the Blades have members gifted with magic, surely all of them together can figure out a way to help you get rid of the being controlling you.'

'Getting scared old man?' Zelysy asked with a sneer.

'No I do not wish to harm people, not men nor mer.' Jurgen replied.

'To hell with you!' Zelysy snapped.

'Some people cannot be saved, at least I tried.' Jurgen said.

Jurgen continued by taking a card from his hand. 'I Release a Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand.' Jurgen showed the card before he put it in his Graveyard: 'I Special Summon Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon.'

The form of a gigantic dragon blocked the sun, the large creature started to circle around the Field, it was at least twice the size of the regular Red-Eyes Black Dragon, it looked meaner than the regular Red-Eyes Black Dragon, it's scales were shiny and pitch-black, sharp small horns covered the entirety of it's body, it had large bat-like wings and a long, mean-looking tail. (2400 ATK)

'Next I'll activate the Spell card Red-Eyes Insight.' Jurgen continued, a Spell card flashed on the Field.

'I discard another Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my Deck to the Graveyard then I'll add Red-Eyes Spirit from my Deck to my hand.' Jurgen explained, he searched two cards from his Deck the first one he discarded the second he added to his hand.

'Now I activate Silver's Cry, which allows me to Special Summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon I just discarded.'

With a roar the regular Red-Eyes Black Dragon descended from the sky it also started to circle around the Field. (2400 ATK)

Red-Eyes Alternative attacks the White Stingray.' Jurgen said, the large dragon opened it's maw three fireballs blew the stingray out of the water, a small tidal wave approached Zelysy, she rose her hand a barrier appeared around her protecting her from the wave.

'Now Red-Eyes Black Dragon direct attack.' Jurgen continued, this time a fireball was shot directly at Zelysy, she created a wall of water to douche the fireball, the wall of water which was now boiling fell back into the water, Zelysy stood perfectly still her hand still risen.

(Zelysy: 4800) - (Jurgen: 8000)

'You've had your fun old man.' Zelysy said, she drew her card: 'My turn now.'

Quickly Zelysy pressed a button on her Duel Disk, the reversed card she had revealed itself. 'I activate Back to the Front' She stated: 'This allows me to Special Summon White Stingray from the Graveyard in Defense Mode.' The creature reappeared under water. (1000- 1200 DEF)

'Now I Normal Summon a second one.' She continued, Jurgen saw the shadow of a second creature appear under water. (1400- 1600 ATK)

'Since one White Stingray was Summoned from my Graveyard, it is treated as a Tuner now.'

Zelysy rose her right hand. 'one of the White Stingray leaped out of the water, it changed into four green rings the second White Stingray leaped through it.

'White aura blackens the soul, the guardian of the deep surfaces from the cold depth! Synchro Summon White Aura Whale!'

The water started to ripple a second later the huge whale surfaced. (2800- 3000 ATK)

'Since White Aura Whale is Synchro Summoned I use it's Effect to destroy your precious dragons!' Zelysy said with a grin, the whale opened it's gigantic maw with it the whale dragged both dragons under.

'Zelysy, I use the Effect of my Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon, when it is destroyed by a card effect I can Special Summon one Red-Eyes Monster from my Graveyard and when that Monster is a Red-Eyes Black Dragon it's Attack Power is doubled!'

Jurgen watched as the White Aura Whale disappeared to the bottom of the ocean the Field Spell had created then the water started to ripple once more and with a loud roar the Red-Eyes Black Dragon leaped out of the water. (2400- 4800 ATK)

'Now you're starting to irritate me old man!' Zelysy gritted through her teeth, quickly she placed a card in her Duel Disk it materialized as a reversed, vertically placed card.

'I have told you miss, this is futile.' Jurgen said as he drew his card.

'I am the embodiment of Akatosh, I serve my Lord and thus my Lord shares His power with me. Whatever being you serve is only out to cause chaos, it claims to be divine but it is not and that miss Zelysy is why you won't win.'

Zelysy narrowed her eyes her breathing became heavier as she became more and more angry.

'Red-Eyes Black Dragon attacks White Aura Whale.' Jurgen commanded, a ball of flames formed in the maw of the black dragon, the black dragon roared before it unleashed the flames, slowly the attacks hit the water of the surface creating a screen of mist, the loud screeching of the White Aura Whale told both Duelists the attack had hit.

(Zelysy: 3000) - (Jurgen: 8000)

No matter how many times you bring my Monsters down, I'll bring them back.' Zelysy said, she retrieved a White Stingray from her Graveyard and she pocketed it, White Aura Whale surfaced again trying to grab Red-Eyes Black Dragon from out of the air but the dragon evaded the attack and the whale disappeared back under water. (2800- 3000 ATK)

'I shall end my turn with these cards.' Jurgen stated as two hidden cards appeared vertically on the Field.

'Now that my White Aura Whale is a Tuner I Summon White Moray!' The eel appeared under water.

'I activate Torrential Tribute!' Jurgen said, his Trap card opened up.

'I destroy all Monsters on the Field!'

The water started to stir violently, slowly a vortex started to form the White Moray and White Aura Whale were dragged to the bottom a huge wave grabbed Red-Eyes Black Dragon out of the air and dragged it under.

Suddenly Zelysy started to laugh, Jurgen felt a surge of power, when the water calmed down Zelysy was showing her right arm, a purple light shone from under her sleeve. 'I activate my Trap card Contaminated Earth!' She yelled as her Trap card opened up: 'When a Level eight Monster and one or more other Monsters I control are destroyed I can Special Summon an Earthbound God!'

The purple light on Zelysy's arms started to show a mark resembling a whale-like creature.

Through the windows they could see a heart-shaped rock like the one Miraak Summoned in his Duel against Jack, Jurgen felt magic erupting all around them.

Jurgen looked out of the window purple lights appeared in a wide radius around the Blades headquarters, buildings were destroyed when the lines shot through them, there were not many people in the vicinity the few that were got sucked up by the stone heart, it slowly started to pulse, with each pulse more magic burst out of it.

Jurgen sank to his knees he became light-headed.

'Akatosh!' He yelled he was clearly in a panic, Zelysy crossed her arms, she started to chant in an unknown language all of a sudden herself, Jurgen, Jill, Bruce and Miranda were transported to the top of the building, the roof was filled with shallow water because of the Field Spell, the water reached barely to their ankles.

'Father!' Jill yelled, Jurgen stood up.

'I can't feel Akatosh anymore, Jack told me that Miraak blocked the Crimson Dragon but to be able to block the power of a God.' Jurgen stammered.

'Drowning souls come together to feed the mighty beast! Arise from the dark, cold waters! Earthbound God Chacu Challhua!' Zelysy chanted, the heart stopped pulsing, the ground under it broke open, slowly the black-and-white killer whale appeared from the hole in the ground. (1600 DEF)

'Akatosh protected you! Now your God has failed you!' Zelysy gloated.

'Since I used Contaminated Earth me Earthbound God cannot use it's Effect this turn nor can it attack, so I just end my turn.' Zelysy said with a cruel smile on her face.

'Before you do that I activate Red-Eyes Spirit.' Jurgen's Trap card opened up: 'I Special Summon a Red-Eyes Black Dragon to my side of the Field.' The black dragon appeared flying over before in descended onto the Field. (2400 ATK)

'Jill.' The old man spoke.

'I might not be able to win this, Zelysy is locked in this Duel, I want you to evacuate now you still have the chance.'

Jill looked at Miranda and Bruce then she looked back at her father, her entire being screamed against this but she knew that if her father fell here nothing would stop Zelysy from destroying everyone in the building, it was Jurgen's power that was preventing everyone from being absorbed by the Earthbound God once Jurgen falls that protection would be gone with him.

'Let's go.' Jill said to Miranda and Bruce.

Jurgen and Zelysy watched as the three ran down the stairs.

'Now my soul is at ease.' Jurgen said to himself.

'You know I could have feed them to Chacu Challhua if I really wanted.' Zelysy spoke with a smirk.

'I know miss, but I also know that I am your target.' Jurgen replied while he drew his card.

'Now I shall Banish my Red-Eyes Black Dragon so I can Special Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!'

Red-Eyes Black Dragon started to change, it's wings grew larger with four scythe-like blades splitting from the base of the wing, then slowly the scales of the dragon got replaced by metal plating, the monstrosity let out a terrifying roar. (2800 ATK)

'Through the Effect of Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon I Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from the Graveyard.'

Once more the Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared flying over the Field. (2400 ATK)

'Since Chacu Challhua is in Defense Mode you cannot attack at all!' Zelysy grinned.

'I've studied the Earthbound Gods, though there exist no reports in this world however Akatosh showed me, as the Dragon God Akatosh knows what the Crimson Dragon knows.' Jurgen said.

'So what if you know about the Earthbound Gods old man? This does not mean you will be able to beat me!'

Zelysy drew her card, she then took two from her hand, the first she placed in her Duel Disk it appeared facedown as a Spell or Trap card.

'Now I activate The Dark Door.' The Maormer continued, a card materialized on the Field.

'My Chacu Challhua goes into attack mode.' The Earthbound God let out a high-pitched cry. (2900- 3100 ATK)

'Attack directly! Dark Dive Attack!' Jurgen closed his eyes, he let the darkness wash over him, yet he gave no kick.

(Zelysy: 3000) - (Jurgen: 4900)

When the Earthbound God retreated Jurgen was still standing.

'I must say you impress me old man, being able to survive a direct hit from an Earthbound God as a non Signer, well you won't be able to stand for much longer.' Zelysy said with a grin.

Jurgen looked at the cards in his hands, his vision was blurry after pinching his eyes close a few times the blur disappeared.

'Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attack miss Zelysy directly.'

Zelysy braced herself as the gigantic ball of fire struck directly at her chest, the force of the impact shoved her back a bit.

(Zelysy: 200) - (Jurgen: 4900)

'This card shall decide the Duel.' Jurgen said he sounded really tired, he placed the card in his Duel Disk it appeared vertically on the Field.

'Will it now?' Zelysy replied with a grin, she casually drew her card.

'Without the guidance of your precious Akatosh you are a mere old man, an embodiment is nothing without their God! No matter if they are embodiments of the Divine or the Daedric Princes! Even the Signers fall short when you sever their connection to the Crimson Dragon!'

Zelysy dramatically pointed at Jurgen. 'Let's see if your brittle body can survive another attack! Chacu Challhua Dark Dive Attack!'

Jurgen closed his eyes as yet again the darkness washed over him.

(Zelysy: 200) - (Jurgen: 1800)

Jurgen laid on his back his eyes wide open, he didn't move.

'Seems I won.' Zelysy spoke, she wanted to turn around but then stopped as she saw movement from the corner of her eye, slowly Jurgen stood up, the robes he was wearing were partly dislodged, the man was pretty muscular for his age, not at all what Zelysy had expected, slowly Jurgen put the robes back on.

'So you love to torment yourself, fine I shall grant you your wish.' The Dark Signer said, she pressed a button under her Duel Disk. 'I activate Safe Zone on Chacu Challhua!' Zelysy's Trap card opened up.

'With this Trap card your cards cannot target Chacu Challhua, nor can it be destroyed by Battle or other card Effects, the only downside is Chacu Challhua cannot attack directly.'

Zelysy then took another card from her hand.

'I activate the Spell card Earthquake.' She quickly played the Spell card, the rooftop they stood on violently started to shake the the two dragons landed shielding themselves with their wings, Chacu Challhua let out a cry.

(Red-Eyes Black Dragon: 2000 DEF, Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: 2400 DEF, Chacu Challhua: 1600- 1800 DEF)

'With Chacu Challhua in Defense Mode you cannot attack at all, I simply use the Effect of Chacu Challhua, when in Defense Mode I can deal damage equal to half the Defense of Chacu Challhua, in two turns it is over for you old man.'

Jurgen shook his head.

'I won't come to that.' He said with a hint of relieve in his voice.

'I activate Dark Hole.' He stated, the Blade played his Spell card, the black vortex opened up in the sky both Jurgen's dragons were sucked into the vortex.

'Getting senile old man? I just told you Chacu Challhua cannot be destroyed by your card Effects!'

Again Jurgen shook his head: 'I aimed to destroy my own Monsters.' He stated, Zelysy was taken aback by this.

'I could never truly defeat you, only a Signer can, Greiger the one who held Chacu Challhua before you was defeated by Crow, who at that point did not have his Signer Mark, yet he was already chosen by the Crimson Dragon that is why he could win, I might be the chosen embodiment for the Dragon God of Time, I am no Signer nor will I become one.'

'So you just stayed here buying your men time to escape? You stayed here knowing you would die?' Zelysy asked.

'No.' Jurgen replied with a newfound power in his voice.

'I activate my Trap card Red-Eyes Burn!'

The Trap card opened up.

'When a Red-Eyes Monster on my Field is Destroyed by a card Effect both players take damage to the Attack Points of one of those destroyed Monsters!'

Zelysy's eyes widened: 'That means!' She yelled.

'Yes.' Jurgen replied as he closed his eyes, two gigantic balls of fire came crashing down both players were knocked off their feet.

(Zelysy: 0) - (Jurgen: 0)

Zelysy was quick to stand back up.

'That didn't happen!' She yelled as she looked down from the roof, the water her Field Spell created disappeared then the lines created by her Earthbound God slowly faded and finally the Earthbound God itself disappeared.

'Damn it old man!' Zelysy cursed.

'You should run now.' Jurgen spoke as he laid on his back, at that time Jill, Miranda and Bruce came rushing to the roof, the Dark Signer, severely weakened took a few seconds to consider her options, she quickly came to the conclusion she would have to exhaust all the power the Earthbound God had.

Without a second of hesitation Zelysy leaped over the edge of the roof, Jill rushed to the side to stop her came to late, she saw how Zelysy used flagpoles and edges of the building to safely descent to the ground where her D-Wheel was waiting for her, Jill could only watch as Zelysy disappeared into the distance.

Bruce helped Jurgen to stand up, Jill leaped in her father's arm giving him a big hug. 'Are you okay?' She whispered.

'I will be, I can feel Akatosh's power returning to me.' Jurgen replied.

Together with Miranda, Bruce helped his boss down the stairs.

Only about ten minutes later Leo reached the Blades HQ, he stepped inside into the ruined hall, Bruce was waiting for him.

'Bruce, what happened?'

The werewolf took a deep breath to calm himself down as he was still pretty angry.

'That Zelysy who died during your Duel came in here with an Earthbound God, Jurgen took her on without the help of Lord Akatosh, he barely made it out alive, Zelysy escaped that was around eight minutes ago, she was heading to the west.'

Leo slammed his hand against the wall.

'Damn, is Jurgen okay?'

Bruce nodded: 'He is tired from this ordeal, Zelysy severed the connection between Jurgen and Lord Akatosh, Jurgen is really tired but the connection is slowly getting back and he gets better by the minute.' Bruce answered Leo's question.

'Good, what will you do now?' The Signer asked.

'Calling Jack, at the moment he is with Richard and they are not busy for the moment, Richard's car is fast enough to catch on to Zelysy.' Bruce said as he reached for a phone but Leo stopped him.

'That Jack is not busy at the moment does not mean he has free time, he's got a confrontation with Miraak and possibly Alduin coming up, not to mention he needs to figure out a way to disable those brainwashing towers, besides Zelysy is a victim, she only wanted to Duel me those people in black robes made use of that, they killed her so she would become a Dark Signer.' Leo put his helmet back on: 'If anyone needs to deal with Zelysy it will be me, she is in this mess because she never got the chance to Duel me in the Dueling League so I will be the one to deal with her.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **When Jurgen is Dueling Zelysy, Ravin and Juliet are nearing the two unknown rioters in the middle of the city, Jack and Richard are patrolling the streets while Jack tries to figure out how to stop the towers, more and more people are being affected by them.**

 **But the focus will be on Don who arrives at the northern tower which is guarded by the ''Pink Dragon'' Karen one of the escaped criminals.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon_

 _Type: Dragon/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 7_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand or field. You can only Special Summon "Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon" once per turn this way. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can target 1 Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster in your GY, except "Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon"; Special Summon it. Then, if you Special Summoned "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" with this effect, double its original ATK._

 _Note: At the time of writing this card is only released in the OCG no TCG release date is know for as far as I am aware of._

* * *

 _Earthbound God Chacu Challhua (anime effect)_

 _Type: Fish/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 10_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound God" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● Once per turn, you can inflict damage equal to half this card's DEF to your opponent. If you do, this card cannot attack that turn. Also, if this card is in face-up Defense Position on the field, your opponent cannot conduct their Battle Phase._

* * *

 _Contaminated Earth_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _Activate only when a Level 8 or higher monster and 1 or more other monsters you control are destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Earthbound God" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. This turn, that monster cannot attack or activate its effects._

 _Note: The above card has been used by Greiger during Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's episode 53, all credits goes to the creative writers of that episode._


	37. The Dragon

**Don is on his way to one of the pillars, while nobody has any idea on what those pillars are made of, nor how to take them down Don will be first to reach his pillar, him awaits a tough opponent and a daunting task.**

 **37\. The Dragon.**

Don looked at the gigantic pillar that came closer every second, he was driving fast through the once so busy streets, there was garbage stacked up all throughout the street, countless pyres were burning creating a thick smoke that reduced visibility, cars were pushed on their sides or roof, wooden pallets were placed as makeshift barriers, people were lying behind their barricades either wounded or dead, a handful of people were fighting each other Don could see one Orc taking on three guys all by himself, the Orc was bleeding all over his body but he seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit, other people were running around naked, screaming but nobody seemed to be bothered by them.

As Don reached the end of the street he ran into a Sector Security patrol, as they saw Don they immediately let him through, the patrol was watching a group of people slowly marching toward the pillar, they all walked at the same speed chanting words in a strange language in unison.

Then the display on Don's D-Wheel lit up, Jack's face appeared on the screen.

'Yo Jack.' Don started but he saw the serious look in Jack's eyes.

'Don you're coming up on the first pillar, we have still no clue on how to take it out, but before you go there Karen, one of the escapees has been sighted in the swimming pool next to the tower, I'll be sending you her file, please be careful.'

Jack's face disappeared and the files of Karen flashed on his screen, Don stopped for a few minutes to read the files.

Jack was looking through the files: 'So Karen, what is her deal?'

Richard let out a sigh: 'A real trouble maker that one, not as dangerous as the other criminals, Jack you heard of Simon King, or Little King as he is known for under his street name?' Richard asked.

'Yes I know him, Simon King is the youngest brother of a family of five children, he was always a problematic child, at a young age he became the member of a gang which he later took over, after the former boss disappeared under mysterious circumstances.' Jack summed up the biography he had read: 'why do you ask?'

'Karen is King's right hand, she started out as a rioter, always fighting hitting up small convenience stores, we caught her fellow rioters but never Karen herself, she laid low for a while then one day she returned running with Simon's men, they were hitting up convenience stores again, later they started to target jewelry shops, that is when we caught her but her bail was payed by Simon himself, she cleverly hid the jewelry she stole, she allowed herself to be caught so we were busy with her, one of her guys retrieved the loot she had stolen, this action made her the Little King's right hand, she got a dragon tattoo on her right arm to show she was the King's right hand, thanks to her pink hair that earned her the nickname The Pink Dragon.'

Richard paused for a moment before he continued.

'As the right hand of The Little King she became more violent, always patrolling in the swimming pool owned by Simon, once Simon's enemies were brought to the cellars of the swimming pool she personally took care of them, there are at least eleven confirmed kills on her name but there are a lot more, when we finally raided the swimming pool we arrested her again, this time she got send to the Maximum Secured Facility, Karen is violent yes, but only around her fellow gangsters, she needs someone to see her making the kill, she gets enjoyment out of that, without her gangsters she is nothing, if someone stronger appeared to kill her she simply showed her tattoo to one of the gangsters then pointed at her assailant and those guys took care of the problem for her.'

Jack put the files away.

'Dragon tattoo, pink hair, why did it take you so long to get her? I mean it really stands out.' Jack remarked.

'Well she always wore a ski-mask to hide her hair and face, a wide long-sleeved sweater to hide the tattoo, wide cargo pants and platform shoes, witnesses could never give us a good description she looked bigger with the platform shoes and thanks to the wide, black clothing in combination with the ski-mask made it hard to tell if she was a woman or not, and she always wore latex gloves to mask her fingerprints.' Richard replied.

Don stopped his D-Wheel and hopped off, he was standing in front of the pillar, it was gigantic to say the least, standing about one-and-a-half time the size of a skyscraper, the thing was made of a metal Don had never seen before, fine runes were inscribed over the entire thing, Don could hear a feint humming inside his head.

'Beautiful is it not?' A sweet sounding, female voice broke the humming Don heard in his head, he turned around only to see a woman standing in front of an abandoned swimming pool the woman was in her early twenties, wearing nothing more then a black-leather, laced bikini top with matching bottom, Don's attention was immediately drawn towards the tattoo on her right arm, the tail of a dragon starting at her wrist, the long snake-like body was wrapped around the rest of her arm and the head was at the top of her arm right under her shoulder, after Don examined the tattoo he looked at her shoulder-length pink hair then his eyes moved toward the two Criminal Marks she had, one on her left cheek and a matching one on her right cheek.

'Karen.' Don growled.

Karen smiled, showing her pearl-white teeth.

'If you know my name you must know my reputation.' She said with a sweet voice.

'I do, but I am not afraid of you, without your gangsters you're nothing, anyway I am here to take down this pillar and you won't stop me.' Don turned back to the pillar.

'In fact I will stop you.' Karen coldly replied, losing the kindness in her voice, as Don wanted to ask what she meant a magical barrier appeared around the pillar.

Agitated Don turned around again he saw Karen had a weird Duel Disk, it was a black one made from the same material as the pillar, the disk itself was shaped like a half circle with sharp ends pointing towards her chest, around the half circle you could place your cards, the Deck Holder and Graveyard were hidden in the pointed ends of the disc.

'Blade, I was given this Duel Disk to protect the pillar, if you want to get to it you need to defeat me.' Karen said with a smile then she turned around and disappeared into the swimming pool, Don quickly followed her but once he stepped through the door Karen was already gone.

'Damn.' Don cursed as he took a communicator, he pressed a button.

'Guys, Don here, I reached the pillar, like you said Karen is here, she has a special Duel Disk, that Duel Disk created a magical barrier around the pillar the only way to get the barrier down is by defeating the owner of the Duel Disk.'

Don carefully stepped inside the building, the entrance area was grand, there was the counter to buy your tickets to the left, then straight across the entrance was the entrance to the actual pool, to the right were the toilets and the entrance to a restaurant, as Don slowly walked through the entrance to the pool he stood in the dressing area, past the dressing area were the showers, the swimming pool itself was divided into four areas there was the competition pool surrounded by stands, then the second area was the regular pool where people could relax and play, the pools were filled with fountains, waterfalls, tropical plants, rocks to climb on and some water slides, there was also a smaller pool suited for young children, then there was the third area which was an outside area with a pool, again a smaller pool for children and a play area with sand and some playground equipment and finally the fourth area which was the relaxation area with a sauna and some bubble baths.

Karen was standing on a floating platform in the center of the competitive pool her Duel Disk laid on the ground, as she saw Don she leaped into the water and swam to the side, she picked up her Duel Disk and then motioned Don to follow her.

A few minutes later both Duelists stood in the kiddie pool, the water reached to their shins, as Karen strapped on her Duel Disk and D-Gazer Don activated his, the D-Gazer flashed on and his Duel Disk unfolded.

'Duel!' Both players shouted.

(Don: 8000) - (Karen: 8000)

As Karen drew her opening hand Don did the same immediately playing his card. 'I activate Heat Wave.' Don declared playing the Spell card, the temperature in the building quickly started to rise, sweat appeared on the faces of both Don and Karen: 'Now until my next Draw Phase no Effect Monsters can be Normal or Special Summoned.' Don explained, a grin on his face.

'Next I Summon Megalosmasher X.' He continued, in the larger pool appeared a sea-based dinosaur, a creature covering almost the entirety of the pool, it's body was covered in scales it's large mouth was slightly opened showing rows of sharp teeth, four wing-like fins to help it steer and a large tail. (2000 ATK)

'I shall end my turn with this facedown card.' He finally concluded his turn as the reversed card appeared before him.

'A Deck based on two-thousand Attack Point Normal Monsters? Then they say that my Decks are weird.' Karen muttered more to herself, then she drew her card, she looked at Don.

'You know you're pretty rude taking the first turn especially when you're Dueling a lady.' Her voice sounded sweet again.

'There ain't no ladies here Karen, only me and a criminal I intend to send back behind bars.'

Karen's eyes narrowed a bit: 'You know I let you take the first turn, gives me the chance to figure out your strategy, I can tell you now, you won't be able to beat my Deck.' She sounded cold, all earlier sweetness was gone.

'That is big talk, sure you can do that without your lackeys backing you up?' Don sneered at her, this made Karen grit her teeth.

'I don't need my soldier to deal with low-life scum such as yourself!' She snapped.

'Scum?' Don retorted: 'Says the actual criminal here.' He added with a laugh.

'I activate Wetlands!' Karen then snapped, she played her Field Spell card, the tiles around the pools disappeared and got replaced by grass, the hologram effects changed the ceiling into a cloud-filled sky, then the sprinkler system turned on so it looked like rain came out of the sky, Karen closed her eyes and turned her head towards the sky, she seem to enjoy the feeling of the rain on her skin.

'I Set two cards.' Karen then continued as two vertically placed cards appeared before her. 'I end my turn.'

As Don drew his card the heat from his Spell card disappeared.

'Tell me Karen why did you do what you did? I've read your files, robbery I can get into but as the Dragon you took so many lives, is it that easy to hide behind a title? Kill your own kind? Then forget about it?'

Karen was shocked to hear these questions, for a brief second Don saw hesitation in her eyes.

'It is simple Blade, you do the same as I do, your boss tells you to go somewhere, take out a Duelist you do it, when my boss tells me to go somewhere and take out a person I do it, my means are only deadlier than yours.'

Don shook his head. 'That is not true, I am here because I want to be, I want to stop Miraak or whoever really is in charge here, yes my boss told me to go here to investigate the pillar and take out any Duelist protecting it, you know what would have happened if I had said no?'

Don paused for a moment, Karen said nothing.

'My boss would have send another Blade and had me choose a different job, what would have happened if you had said no to your boss?'

Karen nervously watched over her shoulder as she expected her boss to stand there.

'He would have killed you.' Don concluded.

'Karen that is the difference between us, I can refuse jobs without any consequence, your boss barks and you bite, if you don't bite he slits your throat.'

As Karen remained silent Don took a card from his hand.

'I Summon Phantom Gryphon.' Before Don appeared a creature with the body of a feline creature and the head, talons and wings of an eagle. (2000 ATK)

'Phantom Gryphon attacks directly.' Don commanded, the Gryphon took the sky as it lunged at Karen.

'I activate Gravity Bind!' The escaped criminal shouted, one of her Trap cards opened up, a blue orb appeared at the center of the Field, then a green net appeared out of it, Gryphon tried to break through but it couldn't so it retreated back to Don's side.'

'I change Megalosmasher X to Defense Mode.' Don said with a sigh, the large dinosaur closed it maw then laid it's head to rest. (0 DEF)

'You know Blade, you're wrong about me.' Karen then spoke as she casually drew her card.

'Yes I started out as a simple robber, but taking down stores got boring, then I met my boss Simon ''The Little'' King, I quickly climbed the ranks, I was directly under his Dragon, the King's right-hand man, since I was a woman he had it in for me, but I found some dirt on him, dirt that he was relaying information on certain drugs deals to other gangsters, I won't have to tell you I got to execute the Dragon as I had discovered it, when everybody was watching me I refused to do it, I wouldn't kill a man, Simon respected that and he executed his Dragon himself, I became the next Dragon, I was watching over Simon there was a mutual respect between us, we cared for each other like a brother and sister, yes I did patrol the streets and his swimming pool and everybody who had done something wrong to our gang was identified by me, the gang dealt with those people, yes many were killed but unlike what everybody believes I never killed myself.'

Karen took one of her cards.

'I Summon Ooguchi.' Karen stated, before her appeared an ugly, purple-skinned creature it stood on four thin legs, it's body covered in scales, it had a long, thin tail a huge mouth with a few rotten and yellow teeth in it, it's beady, yellow eyes were slightly popped out of it's sockets. (300 ATK)

The creature looked up at the sky as the rain made it's body wet.

'Wetlands increase the Attack Points of all Aqua Type Level two or lower Monsters by 1200.' Karen explained, Ooguchi became stronger by the rain. (300- 1500 ATK)

'Next I activate my Trap card Ultimate Offering.' She continued, a Continuous Trap card appeared on the Field next to Gravity Bind.

'Now by paying 500 Life Points I can Summon again.' A stream of light came out of Karen's chest into the Trap card.

(Don: 8000) - (Karen: 7500)

'I Normal Summon Submarine Frog!'

Next to the ugly, purple Ooguchi appeared a frog wearing yellow and blue scuba gear it held a large, red spear in it's hands. (1200- 2400 ATK)

'Submarine Frog attacks Megalosmasher X!' Karen yelled, the frog readied it's weapon.

'Submarine frog does Piercing damage.' Karen said with a grin, then her monster leaped forward.

'I activate Shrink!' Don shouted, quickly the frog became half it's size but the now tiny spear shot straight through the dinosaur, with a last moan the beast disappeared.

(Don: 6800) - (Karen: 7500)

'And Ooguchi can attack directly!' Karen continued the purple creature leaped at Don grabbed his leg with it's huge mouth, Don kicked the creature away.

(Don: 5300) - (Karen: 7500)

'Karen.' Don said after he drew his card.

'You say that you never killed a person, but by pointing at certain people they got under the attention of your boss and that got them killed, indirectly their blood is on your hands.'

Don's comment was met with a high-pitched laugh of Karen.

'You think that is the case? Those people should not have cheated the gang to begin with.'

Don shook his head, knowing any conversation with Karen would be useless.

 _'No use to try and get through to her.'_ Don thought he looked at his hand.

 _'Damn this hand is bad, I've got nothing here to gain an upper hand.'_

'At least I can use my Mystical Space Typhoon.' Don said playing the Spell card, the blue orb scattered, as soon as it was gone the green net also disappeared.

'I Release my Phantom Gryphon and I Advance Summon Cyber-Tech Alligator!' As the Gryphon disappeared a new Monster appeared a creature that once was a pterodactyl, now it was half mechanical with mechanical legs, arms, a chest plate, it's right wing and half it's face. (2500 ATK)

'Cyber-Tech Alligator attacks Submarine Frog!'

The mechanical dinosaur aimed it's mechanical hand, the claw shot out straight through the Submarine Frog, then the claw was pulled back to the Monster by a wire.

(Don: 5300) - (Karen: 7400)

'I t is time to shatter you Blade, send you back to your boss a broken Blade, you will learn you should underestimate the Dragon of the King!'

Karen drew her card. 'I Summon Starboy, this creature increases the Attack Points of all my Water Monsters by another 500 points.'

Before Karen appeared a small red, star-shaped creature it had one eye on the top of it's ''arms'', a huge grinning mouth split open the middle of the star it had a purple tongue and rows of small, sharp teeth, orange, purple, green and yellow tentacles appeared out of the bottom of the creature, the tentacles lashed out at Karen's Monsters disappeared through their flesh, the tentacles started to pulse with energy. (Starboy: 550- 1750- 2250 ATK, Ooguchi: 1500- 2000 ATK)

Don was disgusted by the the small creature, Karen was smiling.

'I activate Ultimate Offering.' She stated, she closed her eyes as a light appeared again between her and the Trap card.

(Don: 5300) - (Karen: 6900)

'I Summon a second Ooguchi.' She then continued a second of the ugly creatures appeared next to the first one, they looked at each other then started laughing. (300- 2000 ATK)

'My Ooguchi attack directly!'

Don braced himself, the first creature bit him in his arm, Don managed to shake that one off before the second grabbed his leg, again Don kicked the creature away.

(Don: 1300) - (Karen: 6900)

'You know Blade, you're lucky you up against me.' Karen suddenly said, this threw Don off a bit.

'Care to elaborate?' Don replied.

'Well one of the escapees is not exactly a very good Duelist, his own Deck wouldn't cut it, the brief time we had after we escaped we had access to an entire pile of cards, more than you can imagine, I helped him build his Deck, my Ooguchi can attack directly, his Deck is build on that entire principle, whoever goes up against him has a hard time.'

Don scratched his head.

'Most Monsters with that ability have low attack power, he'd probably be beaten before he can take away half of his opponent's Life Points.' Don replied with a smirk on his face.

Karen smiled: 'I consider my Deck a prototype of that Deck, my boosted Ooguchi are my way to finish off my opponent, you see how devastating the prototype is imagine how destructive the real deal is.'

'Your Deck is flawed Karen, if you build both Decks, the ''real'' version will have it's flaws.' Don said while he drew his card.

'I Summon Gene-Warped Warwolf.'

Don's favorite, the four-armed beast appeared on the Field with a loud battle cry. (2000 ATK)

'Warwolf take out the left Ooguchi, Alligator take out the right one!'

The metal claw of Cyber-Tech Alligator easily cut through the first Ooguchi, however Warwolf and his Ooguchi fought each other to a draw and in the end they both disappeared.

(Don: 1300) - (Karen: 6400)

Don then took the last card from his hand.

'I activate Card of Demise!' Don played the Spell card.

'This allows me to draw three cards then during the end of my turn I discard my entire hand.' Don explained.

The Blade drew his three cards, the top card was Justi-Break, then Don looked at the other two.

 _'Finally with these I might just be able to turn the tables, if I use them right.'_ Don thought as he looked at the other two cards, a plan started to form inside his head.

'I will Set these three.' Don stated, the three cards all appeared in a row.

'I end my turn, and since my hand is empty I cannot discard any card.' He added with a grin.

'You're getting desperate Blade.' Karen said with a grin.

'You realize that if I draw any card to revive my Ooguchi or an actual Ooguchi it is over for you.'

Don simply grinned.

'Then draw your card.' Don replied.

Karen was surprised at Don's faith.

Slowly Karen drew her card: 'No Ooguchi here, but this also works, I Summon another Starboy.'

A second of the red star creatures appeared on the Field, they started to power each other up. (550- 2750 x2)

'Well this works just as good, Starboy one attack that Cyber-Tech Alligator!'

The tentacles of the red creature lashed out towards the dinosaur.

'This works for me as well.' Don said with a grin.

Karen's expression changed from a wide grin into shock.

'I activate Justi-Break!' Don roared, his Trap card opened up.

'You attacked my Normal Monster now your Monsters are destroyed!'

Lightning struck the two Starboy the creatures were turned to dust.

'Y- you all let it ride on this?' Karen stammered.

'I sure did.' Don replied with a grin.

'But your other two cards...' Karen continued.

'Those?' Don laughed: 'They work, only if I survive this turn, if you would have gotten an Ooguchi you would have won.'

'You don't even take this seriously!' Karen then snapped.

'Don't I?' Don retorted, he drew his card.

'I will show you how seriously I take this, first I activate Dark Factory of Mass Production.' Don's Spell card opened up.

'With this card I add Warwolf and Megalosmasher X to my hand.' Don explained as he retrieved the two cards.

'Next my Trap card Common Charity.' As the card opened up Don explained: 'I Draw two cards then I Banish a Normal Monster from my hand, if I don't have any I Discard my entire hand, of course due to Dark Factory I have one in my hand.'

Don drew his two cards then put his Megalosmasher X in his pocket.

'Now I activate the card I got at the start of my turn Ancient Rules.' Don played another Spell card it briefly appeared on the Field.

'Now I Special Summon Cosmo Queen and I Normal Summon Gene-Warped Warwolf.' Don proceeded the huge lady appeared behind him. (2900 ATK)

Followed by the four-armed creature in front of him. (2000 ATK)

'Cosmo Queen!' Don shouted, the dark spell the Spellcaster casted brought Karen to her knees.

(Don: 1300) - (Karen: 3500)

'Warwolf!' Don roared.

'Not yet.' Karen gasped as she stood back up: 'I activate Ultimate Offering!' The light appeared between her and the Trap card again.

(Don: 1300) - (Karen: 3000)

'I Summon Atlantean Pikeman!' Karen shouted, before her appeared a humanoid fish-like creature, it had webbed hand and feet, the head of a fish and it carried a nasty-looking pike in both hands. (1400- 2600 ATK)

'Warwolf break off!' Don commanded, his Monster retreated back to his side.

'I Set a card and my turn ends.' Don stated as the card materialized behind the Warwolf.

'My turn!' Karen shouted.

'I activate Monster Reborn!' She played the Spell card, in a flash of light Submarine Frog reappeared. (1200- 2400 ATK)

'Now I Summon another Monster who can attack directly, Unifrog!'

A small purple frog with a white unicorn horn on it's head appeared. (400- 1600 ATK)

'I am taking no chances here! With three powerful Monsters I don't care what your hidden card is Blade! Unifrog attack directly!'

Don closed his eyes then he let out a loud laugh: 'Go Dust Tornado!' He bellowed, the Trap card opened up, a violent tornado raged over the Field, slowly the clouds disappeared, the sprinklers turned off and the grass disappeared, all three of Karen's Monsters became weaker. (Unifrog: 1600- 400 ATK, Submarine Frog: 2400- 1200 ATK, Atlantean Pikeman: 2600- 1400 ATK)

The Unifrog leaped against Don's chest but the Blade swapped the creature aside.

(Don: 900) - (Karen: 3000)

Karen stood there with her mouth open, in that instant she dropped the cards in her hand and started to run.

'Cosmo Queen attack Unifrog, Warwolf attack Submarine Frog!' Don shouted as he started to give chase, he had realized Karen's Life Points needed to be reduced to zero in order for the magical barrier to disappear.

(Don: 900) - (Karen: 0)

Karen was running towards the exit of the swimming pool, she looked at her Life Point counter quickly it ran all the way down to nothing.

She removed the now worthless disk from her wrist and dropped it on the ground, then she looked over her shoulder seeing Don approaching rather quickly, while on the move Don grabbed the Duel Disk off the ground, he knew that Jack would want to examine it, then Don grabbed the battle hammer from his belt, he hurled it at Karen, she evaded the hammer as she quickly approached the exit, the door was open.

'You missed me Blade!' She yelled, then she saw the hammer hit the control point of the door, quickly it slammed shut Karen tried to slow down but it was too late she slammed right into the door.

'I'm not going back to that prison!' Karen started to protest but Don threw his shield against her head knocking her out, then he took his communicator.

'Jack, I need a pickup by the swimming pool, I've got Karen, now I only need to deal with the pillar.' Don spoke as he used his hammer to break the window of the door.

'Don you got that special Duel Disk she had?' Jack asked, the moment they got Don's message, this was slightly after Jack had defeated Raz, Richard send a Sector Security van to the location.

'Yes I have the disc, it seemed to be made from the same material, has the same runes over it as well.' Don answered.

'Okay Don this is a long shot, that pillar needs electricity, try to find any point on the pillar that is connected to the electricity net, connect the disc to the pillar.'

Jack could not see Don's grin but Jack knew he was smiling.

After a few minutes Don found the point Jack mentioned he had previously broke the disc open with his hammer, the moment Don connected the wires he had expected a giant explosion but nothing like that happened instead the pillar simply turned to dust as an explosion of magic filled the area, all the people who were behaving weirdly seemed to snap out of it, just like that all started to walk back home not even wondering what had happened.

With a proud feeling Don turned around, he started to report to Jack what happened, Jack was glad to hear this and said he would relay the information to the others, as Don hopped on his D-Wheel he saw how Karen was loaded in the back of the van, her hands cuffed behind her back and a brand new triangle-shaped Criminal Mark on her forehead, then suddenly the sky darkened and Don saw Chacu Challhua appearing above Blades HQ.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Ravin and Juliet approach the two rioters, an Argonian and a werewolf, a dangerous duo who know each other from a very young age. ''Riot'' coming next.**


End file.
